Brown Eyes
by MeggieJune
Summary: Manche gehen still mit Trauer um. Andere zerstören Gemeinschaftsräume. Manche lernen durch den Verlust. Draco Malfoy lernt nur seine bitteren Grenzen kennen. Und Hermine sieht düstere Seiten eines gefährlichen Malfoys, der nichts mehr zu verlieren hat. Nur sich selbst.
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

„Aufstehen! Ihr werdet sofort in eure Schlafsäle gehen und keinen weiteren Mucks von euch geben!", schrie sie aufgebracht und hielt den Zauberstab fest in der Hand. „Malfoy", brachte sie zornig hervor, denn er hatte sich noch kein Stück weit bewegt.

„Ein Schlammblut", lallte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Wie nett", fügte er hinzu. „Wie bist du hier reingekommen? Kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass du eingeladen warst." Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie einige Slytherins ziemlich nahe beieinander standen. Es war strengstens verboten sexuellen Verkehr im Schloss zu haben, aber wie sollte sie das unterbinden?

„Steh auf, oder… ich ziehe dir alle Punkte ab, die dein Haus in diesem Jahr gesammelt hat", drohte sie und kam näher. „Du bist betrunken, das ist gegen alle Regeln und das weißt du!", fügte sie böse hinzu.

„Ich bin noch einiges mehr als das", erwiderte er und erhob sich schwankend. Das Ledersofa war völlig ruiniert mit verschiedenen Flüssigkeit, Essensresten und jetzt kam auch noch Pansy Parkinson.

„Was wird das hier? Wer hat das Schlammblut rein gelassen?", fragte sie und auch sie war alles andere als nüchtern.

„Du kannst mir gar keine Punkte abziehen!", sagte er jetzt mit einem fast lächerlich triumphalen Ausdruck auf seinen müden Zügen. „Der Schulsprecher darf dem anderen Schulsprecher überhaupt gar nichts abziehen", fügte er hinzu und legte den Kopf schräg.

„Wenn ich noch einen Feuerwhiskey trinke, darfst du mir vielleicht was ausziehen, Granger", ergänzte er bedächtig und wollte gerade seine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht heben. Sie wich mit einem angewiderten Ausdruck vor ihm zurück.

„Unsinn, Draco. Das Schlammblut wird niemals mit überhaupt keiner Menge Alkohol erträglich sein", erklärte Pansy in den dunklen Farben der Eifersucht und hakte sich bei dem mehr als fragwürdigen Schulsprecher unter.

„Wo ist der Alkohol?", fragte Hermine mit kalter Stimme. „Pansy, gib mir sofort den Alkohol", fügte sie hinzu und Pansy musste lächeln.

„Granger, denkst du wirklich, ich tue, was du sagst, weil du ein kleines silbernes Abzeichen trägst?" Hermine wurde es zu bunt.

„Accio Alkohol!", rief sie in den chaotischen Gemeinschaftsraum, aber nichts passierte. Pansy musste lachen.

„Wir sind nicht dumm, weißt du", erklärte sie.

„Das ist gegen alle Regeln. Ihr werdet das hier abbrechen, oder ich-"

„Oder was? Du rennst zu McGonagall? Mitten in der Nacht? Ich möchte wissen, wer dann mehr Ärger bekommt!", erklärte Pansy herausfordernd. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Hermine in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums Erbrochenes auf dem Boden liegen.

„Malfoy, du beendest das hier! Du räumst diesen Scheiß hier auf und gehst ins Bett."

„Allein?", fragte er und löste sich aus Pansys besitzergreifender Geste. „Du bist ein Spielverderber. Am besten gehst du wieder zurück in dein eigenes Bett und kümmerst dich nicht um Sachen, von denen du keine Ahnung hast." Auf einmal sah sie den Zorn in seinen hellen Augen aufblitzen. Es war wieder so weit. Sie zählte innerlich bis drei.

„Malfoy, du-"

„Du willst, das sich aufräume?", schrie er plötzlich. Er zog seinen Zauberstab ziemlich grob aus seiner Tasche. Er schwang ihn durch die Luft und sie sah, dass er den Diffindo stumm ausführte. Das Chaos wuchs an. Vorhänge krachten von den Fenstern auf das Parkett und die Zauberer in den Gemälden wichen erschrocken nach hinten zurück. Noch mal peitschte sein Zauberstab durch die Luft und die Gläser auf den Tischen und auf den Fensterbänken flogen hoch in die Luft. Er sah sie herausfordernd an.

„Nein, lass das sein. Hör auf mit dem verfluchten Scheiß und verhalte dich einmal nicht wie ein vollkommen Wahnsinniger!", rief sie laut, aber ehe sie den Spruch hätte unterbinden können, schwang er den Zauberstab und alle Gläser stürzen aus der Luft zu Boden. Die Scherben verteilten sich in hohem Bogen überall auf dem Parkett.

„Malfoy!", schrie sie jetzt, aber er schien gerade erst anzufangen. Selbst Pansy war zurückgewichen.

„Was? Was willst du von mir? Du willst, dass ich aufräume? Schön, dann räume ich auf!" Er zielte auf das Sofa, und das Leder platzte auf. Die Füllung quoll aus sämtlichen Löchern und dann kippte es komplett nach hinten. Die letzten Schüler zogen sich eilig in die Schlafsäle zurück. „Gefällt dir das besser? Ist es das, was das Schlammblut will?", knurrte er und wieder hob er den Zauberstab.

„Bist du verrückt geworden?", rief sie und wusste nicht, wie viele Malfoy-Partys sie noch überstehen würde. Pansy verschwand eilig in Richtung Schlafsaal. In Richtung Schlafsaal der Jungen, fiel Hermine auf. Aber sie hatte keine Zeit, dazu etwas zu sagen, denn Malfoy hatte sich umgewandt und schickte einen Stupor quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Scheiben in den Fenstern begannen zu vibrieren und zerbrachen dann ebenfalls.

Die kühle Nachtluft wehte hinein und das Feuer im Kamin flackerte bedrohlich. Es war sowieso schon fast runter gebrannt.

„Bist du jetzt fertig?", entgegnete sie eisig und er wirkte für den Moment wieder besänftigt.

„Keine Ahnung. Ist noch was übrig, was ich aufräumen kann?", erwiderte er angriffslustig und fuhr sich über die Stirn. Sie war sogar fast davon überzeugt, dass er sich nicht mal bewusst darüber war, dass er gerade dieses Chaos veranstaltet hatte.

„Geh ins Bett", wiederholte sie die Worte resignierend. Der Raum sah aus, als wäre der Krieg losgebrochen. Die Zauberer in den Gemälden tuschelten bestürzt und sie wusste, sie würden gleich alle verschwinden, um in anderen Gemälden von der Zerstörungswut im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum zu berichten.

„Du hast mir nichts zu sagen", erwiderte er tonlos und sank auf den Tisch, den er noch nicht zerstört hatte. „Accio Alkohol", sagte er und es löste sich eine Bodenplatte und eine halbleere Flasche Feuerwhiskey flog in seine Hand. Sie musste kurz überlegen, weshalb es funktionierte, wenn er es sagte. Sie nahm allerdings an, dass er dafür die Slytherinzauberstäbe hatte eichen müssen, damit kein anderer Zauberstab den Accio hier in diesem Raum ausführen konnte.

Und das war genauso verboten wie überhaupt Alkohol zu trinken.

„Du willst von der Schule fliegen, oder?", fragte sie kühl und entnahm ihm die Flasche, ehe er sie an die Lippen setzen konnte.

„Gib sie her", sagte er, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Geh endlich ins Bett. Müssen wir das jede Woche machen?" Er erhob sich wankend und wieder zornig.

„Gib mir die verfluchte Flasche! Dann kannst du verschwinden. Außerdem ist es dein scheiß Problem, wenn du jede Woche immer wieder her kommst, damit du deine dämliche Pflicht erfüllen kannst." Er sah sie nicht an, zog ihr die Flasche wieder aus der Hand und trank einen sehr großen Schluck.

Er hustete, denn es war wirklich widerliches Zeug, was pur noch schlimmer schmeckte, als gemischt. Sie hasste dieses Zeug. Es war hochprozentig und die Wirkung war gefährlich.

„Räumst du das auf?", beharrte sie gereizt und ihr Zauberstab sank in ihrer Hand.

„Räum ich es nicht jede verfluchte Woche auf, Granger?", erwiderte er ungehalten und hob den Blick endlich wieder. Ernst sah er sie an. Müde, wütend und wieder kurz davor zu explodieren.

„Die Zauberer sind aus den Bildern verschwunden", gab sie zu bedenken.

„Nicht dein scheiß Problem, oder?", gab er zurück und nahm noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche.

„Dumbledore wird dir dein Abzeichen abnehmen." Er musste lachen, bei ihren Worten.

„Oh… da habe ich aber Angst, Granger. Richtig Angst. Die Vorstellung, dass jemand sein Abzeichen verliert, muss für dich wohl die Hölle auf Erden sein, oder?" Sie verlor jegliche Geduld.

„Nein, die Hölle auf Erden ist, jede Woche hierher zu kommen, um dich daran zu erinnern, dass du deinen scheiß Gemeinschaftsraum nicht zerstören darfst, nur weil dir gerade danach ist!" Er verzog den Mund und hatte den Whiskey fast ausgetrunken. Sie nahm ihm die Flasche wieder ab und er ließ es zu.

„Wenn du nicht vorhast, ihn zu trinken, dann würde ich es begrüßen, wenn du die Finger davon lassen würdest."

„Du hast ein Alkoholproblem", klärte sie ihn bitter auf. Er lachte schon wieder.

„Ich hab das Problem, dass ich heute noch nichts zu vögeln hatte", erwiderte er grinsend.

„Na ja, Pansy wird schon auf dich warten."

„Pansy ist eine Hure." Er nahm ihr die Flache wieder ab, um sie gänzlich auszutrinken.

„Würde mich wundern, wenn du überhaupt noch einen hoch bekommst, Malfoy." Sie hasste es. Sie hasste es, hier her zu kommen. Sie hasste es, dass sie sich das Passwort besorgt hatte und sich jedes Mal dafür verantwortlich fühlte, hier alles in Ordnung zu bringen.

„Witzig, Granger. Wusste nicht, dass Schlammblüter Humor haben. Habt ihr euch bestimmt bei den richtigen Zauberern abgeguckt, oder?", lallte er und sie zückte den Zauberstab. Als erstes setzte sie die Fenster wieder ein. Dann reparierte sie die Couch und die Gläser. Allerdings konnte sie gegen den Schmutz nichts Wirksames tun. Jeder Dreck verlangte einen anderen Zauber.

Malfoy setzte sich auf die Couch. „Fuck", fluchte er und schloss die Augen. Sie wusste, es kam der Punkt, an dem er, Merlin sei Dank, nicht mehr weiter machen konnte. „Wieso tust du das?", fragte er unwirsch.

„Was?", erwiderte sie, während sie das Erbrochene mit einem angewiderten Blick verschwinden ließ. Der Schmutz verschwand, der Gestank allerdings würde noch eine Weile bleiben.

„Ordnung machen", erwiderte er gereizt, als würde es ihn aufregen, dass sie es tat.

„Wer soll es sonst machen?"

„Nicht das Vorzeige-Schlammblut", entgegnete er und klang müde.

„Geh endlich ins Bett, Malfoy. Geh einfach schlafen." Er stand wieder auf. Diesmal brauchte er länger.

„Du machst dir Sorgen?", fragte er und musterte sie abfällig. „Das macht dich noch widerlicher in meinen Augen. Obwohl das kaum möglich ist."

„Schön, dann musst du ja nicht hier bleiben, richtig?", erwiderte sie ungehalten und betrachtete den Raum, der jetzt zwar immer noch stank, aber nicht mehr vor Zerstörung strotzte.

„Wieso hast du keine Angst, verflucht?" Er kam näher, aber sein Blick verlor an Fokus. Seine Augen schienen etwas in ihrem Gesicht zu suchen, aber sie wusste nicht, was. Sie wollte es auch gar nicht wissen.

„Vor dir?", stellte sie spöttisch die Gegenfrage und er lächelte wieder.

„Weißt du noch, wie schön es war, als du dich vor mir gefürchtet hast?", murmelte er und sah sich um. „Du hast aufgeräumt", stellte er verblüfft fest.

„Geh. Ins. Bett", sagte sie sehr langsam.

„Verschonst du mich heute mit der Ansprache?", wollte er plötzlich wissen und starrte in die leere Whiskeyflasche, ehe er sie missmutig ins Feuer warf. Sie folgte dieser Bewegung und wusste, dass sie die Flasche gleich wieder rausholen musste. „Jetzt wo du keine Angst mehr hast, ist die Ansprache wenigstens witzig", fügte er hinzu.

Sie ergriff seinen Arm, auch wenn es sie anwiderte, es zu tun.

„Weasley!", schrie er plötzlich und musste selber lachen. „Oh, Weasley, dein Schlammblut fasst mich an! Ich glaube, sie will mit mir schlafen!" Sein Lachen wurde lauter. Sie zog ihn mit sich. „Du willst mit mir schlafen, richtig?", erkundigte er sich und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Immerhin ließ er sich mitziehen.

„Natürlich, Malfoy. Alle wollen mit dir schlafen. Bestimmt auch Ron", sagte sie gereizt und sie überwanden die Hälfte der Stufen, ehe er stehen blieb.

„Weasley ist ein Arschloch", erklärte er grinsend. „Wenn ich Sex mit einem Kerl habe, dann mit…" Seine Stimme verlor sich. Sie sah ihn ungeduldig an.

„Komm endlich." Sie wollte nicht wissen, mit wem er alles schlafen würde.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte er alarmiert. „Ich werde nicht schlafen gehen, Schlammblut! Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass es jetzt schon an der Zeit ist!", lallte er unverständlich.

„Du bist betrunken, du wirst wunderbar schlafen." Er schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich von ihr los.

„Nein", sagte er nur.

„Malfoy, bitte. Es ist spät. Ich hab keine Lust mehr", erklärte sie und griff wieder nach seinem Arm.

„Dann hau doch ab!", schrie er, dass seine Stimme von den Wänden widerhallte. Sie griff in sein Hemd und zerrte ihn vorwärts. Er stolperte die Stufen hinter ihr her und sie stieß die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal auf. Eine bewusstlose und komplett nackte Pansy lag auf seinem Bett.

„Richtig, da war noch was", bemerkte er und begann sein Hemd über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Hermine schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel und hasste Pansy Parkinson noch mehr als sonst. Sie versuchte gar nicht, so genau hinzusehen und sie wusste wirklich nicht, was sie tun sollte. Die übrigen Jungen lagen schnarchend und angezogen in den anderen Betten.

„Hey!", unterbrach sie Malfoys Versuche, sich auszuziehen. „Du wirst nicht mit Pansy schlafen."

„Ist meine Sache, oder nicht?" Er fluchte unbeherrscht, weil er die Knöpfe nicht mehr öffnen konnte. Sie ließ ihn los, denn er war noch beschäftigt mit sich selbst.

„Levicorpus", sagte sie mit Bedacht und Pansys Körper erhob sich in die Luft, als wöge er nichts. Sie lenkte den Körper mit dem Zauberstab aus dem Schlafsaal, die Treppe runter und gegenüber wieder hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Die einigen Zauberer, die wieder zurückgekehrt waren, betrachteten dieses Schauspiel mit größter Bestürzung. Hermine ignorierte die schockierten Blicke. Auch die Mädchen in Pansys Schlafsaal lagen ziemlich wahllos in den Betten.

Sie ließ Pansy auf ein leeres Bett sinken und deckte sie lieblos zu. Nicht jeder musste ihre Brüste sehen, wenn sie morgen aufwachen würde. Falls… falls sie aufwachen würde. Die Mengen an Alkohol, die in Slytherin jede Woche vernichtet wurden, waren nicht mehr zu zählen.

Sie lauschte kurz, als sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum stand. Sie hörte nichts mehr. Dann zerbrach etwas im Jungenschlafsaal. Ein Blick auf die Standuhr sagte ihr, dass drei Uhr längst verstrichen war. Sie lief die Stufen wieder rauf. Malfoy hatte eine Waschschüssel umgeworfen, als er sich wohl das Hemd mit Gewalt ausgezogen hatte.

Sie reparierte die Schüssel stumm und er kippte auf sein Bett.

„Wo ist Pansy?", fragte er desorientiert und versuchte, wieder aufzustehen.

„In ihrem eigenen Bett", erwiderte sie.

„Du bist immer noch hier?", fragte er und versuchte, seine Schuhe von den Füßen zu treten.

„Schaffst du es allein? Schaffst du es, nichts mehr kaputt zu machen und endlich zu schlafen?", erkundigte sie sich und er lächelte. Das dunkle Mal schimmerte auf seinem Unterarm und entstellte seinen Körper auf brutalste Weise. Die Schuhe war er losgeworden und öffnete seine Hose. Es war unglaublich, dass er das noch hinbekam, aber nicht mehr gerade laufen konnte.

„Ich werde nicht schlafen, Granger", erklärte er feierlich und zog die Schublade seines Nachtschranks auf. Sie wusste nicht, was in dem Flachmann war, aber schnell war sie an seiner Seite und hatte ihn ihm abgenommen. „Du bist nicht meine Mutter", klärte er sie auf und musste wieder grinsen. „Aber meine Mutter trinkt noch viel mehr als ich", stellte er lachend fest, aber er sprach wohl eher zu sich selbst.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen", informierte sie ihn sachlich, nachdem sie den Flachmann in ihren Umhang gesteckt hatte.

„Ich hab dich nie aufgefordert, zu kommen", entgegnete er und stützte kurz seinen Kopf in seine Hände. Sie wandte sich ab, aber seine Stimme hielt sie wieder einmal auf. „Du bist ein Schlammblut!", sagte er, aber der Zorn wurde von der grenzenlosen Müdigkeit überschattet.

„Ja, Malfoy. Wenn du das sagst", erwiderte sie unbeeindruckt.

„Warte", fügte er hinzu, konnte aber nicht mehr aufstehen.

„Nein, ich gehe", widersprach sie ungeduldig.

„Warte!", sagte er drängender und streckte plötzlich die Hand nach ihr aus.

„Malfoy, nicht schon wieder! Es reicht jetzt." Es wurde ihr wieder einmal zu viel. Es war immer gleich. Jedes Mal. Sie kam wieder zurück und er hob den Blick zu ihrem Gesicht. Und sie wusste, es war schwer für ihn. Es war eine Mischung aus Überwindung und Hass. Aus Resignation und Widerwillen.

Dann ergriff er ihre Hand. Er betrachtete sie beinahe fasziniert. „Sie ist warm, Granger", sagte er rau und lächelte. „Schlamm müsste kalt sein, richtig?"

„Wahrscheinlich", sagte sie diplomatisch.

„Also… fließt Blut unter deiner Haut?", stellte er die entsprechende Frage und sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und nicht zu schreien.

„Anscheinend." Er nickte daraufhin.

„Dann ist es alles gelogen? Dann gibt es keine Schlammblüter, dann macht es keinen Sinn, Todesser zu sein. Dann war alles für einen falschen Zweck und es war umsonst", flüsterte er und sein Blick senkte sich auf ihre Finger. Er legte ihre Hand in seine, umschloss sie fest und küsste dann ihren Handrücken, ihr Handgelenk, ihren Unterarm. „Dann müssten wir uns doch alle umbringen, oder?" Sie entzog ihm ihre Hand und spürte, wie sich ihre Atmung beschleunigt hatte. Es war Hass. Sie kannte das Gefühl. Sie würde ihm am liebsten die Hand ins Gesicht schlagen.

„Schlaf jetzt. Morgen findest du genug Gründe, mich zu hassen."

„Du könntest einfach mit mir schlafen. Das wäre ein verflucht guter Grund, um mir morgen meinen Schwanz abzufluchen. Findest du nicht?", schlug er vor und sah sie wieder an. Er versuchte ein Grinsen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. „Oder wartet Weasley auf dich? Warten beide auf dich? Wissen sie, dass du jede Woche zu mir kommst, Granger?", fragte er lachend und sie kam sich wirklich so vor, als betrüge sie ihre Freunde, weil sie nicht wollte, dass Slytherin Ärger bekam. Und der Ekel schnürte ihre Kehle förmlich zu.

Aber es würde auf sie zurückfallen. Auf ihr Amt. Ihr gemeinsames Amt als Schulsprecher.

„Ich hasse dich, Malfoy", sagte sie also bitter.

„Du bist ja auch ein verfluchtes Schlammblut", flüsterte er und sank auf das Kissen. Seine Augen schlossen sich vor Erschöpfung und seine Atmung flachte mit jeder Sekunde ab. Er würde nicht vor morgen Mittag aufwachen, da war sie sicher.

Sie zählte die Wochen. Es waren nicht mehr allzu viele. Und sie hoffte, dass es Malfoy irgendwie doch schaffen würde, von der Schule zu fliegen. Sie hoffte, er würde es fertig bringen, dass nicht mal ihre Hilfe ihn vor dem Rausschmiss bewahrte. Sie wollte ihn nicht bewahren, aber sie fühlte sich verantwortlich. Nur in einem geringen Maße.

Der Tod von Lucius Malfoy hatte zum Absturz seines Sohnes geführt. Und es war ein so tiefer Sturz gewesen, dass er gleich alle in Mitleidenschaft zog, die ihm zu nahe kamen.

Die Beerdigung war vor zwei Monaten gewesen und seitdem schaffte es Malfoy, jede Woche aufs Neue, sich um seine Besinnung zu trinken.

Vor einigen Wochen hatte sie noch Angst gehabt. Mittlerweile gehörte es zu ihrer Routine, in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, um Malfoy dort aufzuhalten, kurz bevor er ihn zerstörte.

Er hatte den Tod seines Vaters nicht überwunden, und sie wusste, er würde es auch nicht schaffen. Nicht so. Nicht dass sie ihm helfen wollte, aber sie konnte nachvollziehen, was jetzt in ihm vorging. Wenn man der Hexenwoche Glauben schenken konnte, hatte sich seine Mutter gänzlich zurückgezogen, war in eine Depression gefallen und Heilpfleger kümmerten sich täglich um sie.

Lucius Malfoy war vor zehn Wochen tot in seinem Arbeitszimmer aufgefunden worden. Es war komplett undramatisch, unerwartet und völlig unverständlich. Die Familie Malfoy war freigesprochen worden. Zu Unrecht, wie Hermine fand, aber es änderte nichts an der gerichtlichen Entscheidung des Ministeriums. Lucius Malfoy hatte sich sein Leben genommen, so beschrieb es zumindest die Zeitung. Aber in der magischen Welt gab es nicht so viele widerlegbare Beweise wie in der Muggelwelt. Bei den Muggeln war ein Selbstmord erst dann ein Selbstmord, wenn alles ausgeschlossen war, was auf eine Gewalttat hindeutete.

Sie wusste, dass es seit Jahrhunderten Möglichkeiten gab, wie sich ein Zauberer umbringen konnte, ohne auch nur den Verdacht auf ein Verbrechen zu erregen. Und anscheinend hatte sich Lucius Malfoy für diesen Weg entschieden.

Niemand hatte damit gerechnet. Nicht sein Sohn. Und nicht seine Frau.

Der magische Selbstmord war kompliziert. Der Avada Kedavra wirkt nicht bei der Selbstanwendung. Sie hatte sich tatsächlich darüber informiert. Sie hatte nicht widerstehen können. Auch wenn sie an Lucius Malfoy kein Interesse hatte.

Es war ein Zauber, der sehr viel Planung und Aufwand benötigte. Die Zeitung hatte nicht von allen Umständen berichtet, denn es schickte sich nicht. Hermine begriff das. Aber sie hatte alles darüber gelesen und deswegen war sie sich sicher, dass Lucius Malfoy es gemacht haben musste.

Der Selbstmord ist die komplette Aufgabe des Lebens. Und das Leben wird regiert von Körper und Geist. Lucius Malfoy hätte sich eine Methode aussuchen können, die weitaus weniger furchtbar war, aber sie nahm an er hatte diesen Weg gewählt, damit niemand seiner Familie einen Mord vorwerfen würde.

Homicidium crudelis wurde dieser Mord genannt. Der grausame Mord. Lucius Malfoy hatte all seine Erinnerungen aus seinem Kopf geführt, bis er nichts mehr hatte, als seine niederen Instinkte. Man geht davon aus, dass die Menschen, die das tun, nicht einmal mehr wissen, wer sie sind. Wenn man sich unter grausamer Qual absolut jede Erinnerung, die im Körper vorhanden ist, aus seinem Gehirn entfernt hat, dann schreckt man vor kaum noch etwas anderem zurück.

Und es dauert, dies zu tun. Hat man also den Geist vernichtet und jede mögliche Erinnerung zerstört, muss man dem Körper nehmen, was er braucht. Sie nahm an, das Denkarium der Malfoys musste also überquellen mit nutzlosen Erinnerungen von Lucius Malfoy.

Der Zauberstab ist eine gefährliche Sache. Er gewinnt an Macht über die Jahre, nimmt auf, was er kann und je stärker die Zauber sind, die mit ihm ausgeführt werden, umso mächtiger wird der Zauberstab selbst.

Lucius Malfoy war an seinem Schreibtisch gefunden worden. In beiden Händen je eine Hälfte seines Zauberstabs. Ein zerbrochener Zauberstab ist nicht mehr in der Lage einen Zauber auszuführen, aber wie auch bei jedem Lebewesen – und oft wird der Zauberstab als ein solches angesehen – vergeht ein wenig Zeit, bis es an der Verletzung stirbt.

Und bis dahin saugt er jede Energie aus jeder erreichbaren Quelle.

Die sichere Garantie des Todes ist also diese, sich von der freigelegten Magie des Zauberstabs aussaugen zu lassen. Natürlich ist so etwas nur möglich bei offenem Kontakt und bei absoluter Schwäche.

Es stand nichts weiter darüber in dem Zeitungsbericht, aber sie war sicher, Lucius Malfoy hatte sich die Handflächen aufgeschnitten und dann die Hälften seines Zauberstabs in die Hand genommen.

Von da an hieß es, nur noch zu warten. Einfach auf den Tod zu warten. Und der war bei einem gefährlich bösen Zauberstab wie dem von Lucius Malfoy mehr als nur gewiss. Der Zauberstab hat versucht, durch die menschliche Kraft zu überleben und hat Lucius Malfoy somit alle Kraft genommen.

Es ist einer der übervorsichtigen Vorschriften, den Zauberstab sofort zu entsorgen, wenn erst mal das Innere des Stabs sichtbar ist. Das Holz dient nicht nur zum Schutz des Zauberstabs, sondern auch zum Schutz der eigenen Gesundheit.

In den Büchern steht nie die genaue Zeit, die es braucht, bis ein Mensch leer von Energie ist, aber sie nahm an, es war eine sehr qualvolle Nacht für diesen Mann, dem sie nichts Gutes abgewinnen konnte. Nicht einmal im Tod konnte sie das.

Lucius Malfoy war gestorben und seitdem hatte sich einiges verändert. Die Lehrer ließen Malfoy einiges durchgehen. Zwar würden sie jetzt bestimmt nicht mehr die Augen zudrücken, aber Hermine kümmerte sich ebenfalls darum, dass diese Feten nicht aufgedeckt wurden.

Und sie hatte sich damit den größten Streit mit Harry und Ron eingehandelt.

Denn sie konnten keinerlei Verständnis dafür aufbringen, dass Hermine sich für Malfoy einsetzte, oder zumindest dafür, dass er sich nicht zu Tode trank.

Sie selber wollt nur nicht bei den Lehrern auffallen. Und sie wollte auch nicht, dass der andere Schulsprecher in dieser Amtszeit auffiel. Es waren eigentlich egoistische Gründe.

Sobald die Schule vorbei war, konnte Malfoy ihretwegen ruhig aus dem höchsten Fenster springen. Es wäre ihr nur recht. Aber jetzt, hier – sie sah einfach keine andere Möglichkeit. Vor allem weil etwas anderes sie plagte. Es wäre ihr am liebsten, wenn sie nichts mit Malfoy und seiner Familie zu tun hätte. Aber in der Nacht, in der Malfoys Vater gestorben war, hatte sie einen unglaublichen Streit mit ihm gehabt.

Das Blöde war, sie wusste nicht einmal mehr, worum es überhaupt gegangen war. Es war belanglos gewesen. Es ging immer nur darum, dass er seine Pflichten nicht ernst nahm. Oder er nahm sie übertrieben ernst. Oder er benahm sich eben absolut daneben. Irgendwas war es gewesen. Irgendwas hatte sie wieder einmal so sehr zur Weißglut getrieben, dass sie sich nicht hatte beherrschen können.

Und sie war da gewesen als der Anruf über Floh im Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins ankam. Mitten in der Nacht. Sie hatte Mrs Malfoy gesehen. Aufgelöst, völlig neben jeder Spur. Sie hatte geschrien und hatte geweint. Sie hatte Malfoy alle Schuld gegeben, dann sich, dann allen Schlammblütern.

Und Hermine war vollkommen überfordert gewesen. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, was sie tun sollte. Malfoy war vor dem Kamin zusammen gebrochen. Er hatte seine Mutter angeschrien und hatte auch sie angeschrien. Er hatte angefangen, die Bilder von den Wänden zu fluchen, alle Möbel zu zerstören, allen anderen Slytherins mit dem Zauberstab zu bedrohen und keiner hatte gewagt, etwas zu unternehmen.

Nicht einmal sie. Pansy hatte ihn trösten wollen, aber er hatte sie verflucht. Mit keinem Unverzeihlichen, nur mit einem schwachen Fluch, der sie fernhalten sollte, aber dennoch war Pansy geflüchtet.

Und Hermine war geblieben, in dieser Nacht. Sie wusste nicht einmal, warum. Sie war geblieben und hatte gewartet, bis er jede Faser jedes Teppichs zerstört hatte. Er hatte nicht geweint. Sie hatte ihn Räume zerstören, Menschen verfluchen und Alkohol trinken sehen, aber geweint hatte er bisher nicht. Nicht soweit sie es beurteilen konnte. Nicht dass sie es konnte! Das wollte sie nicht sagen.

Alles, was sie wusste, war, sie war dabei gewesen, als die Nachricht gekommen war. Sie hatte es erlebt, hatte gesehen wie seine Mutter einen Schock erlitten hatte, wie er vollkommen ausgerastet war, ohne noch irgendetwas kontrollieren zu können und würde gerne behaupten, es hätte sich nach zwölf Wochen gebessert, aber die Wahrheit war… Draco Malfoy durchlitt wohl gerade den schlimmsten Verlust seines Lebens.

Sie hexte die leere Flasche aus dem Kamin und verließ gähnend den Gemeinschaftsraum der verhassten Slytherins, die mittlerweile alle von Malfoys schlechter Laune und dem Drang nach Alkohol angesteckt worden waren.

Und sie wusste nichts dagegen zu tun.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Es wäre ein verfluchtes Wunder, würde er sich heute auf dem Besen halten können. Es würde schon an ein Wunder grenzen, wenn er sich überhaupt noch einmal erheben würde. Sein Kopf dröhnte, aber er verspürte nicht den Drang, sich übergeben zu müssen. Das war schon mal ein großer Vorteil. Seine Klassenkameraden lagen wie tot in ihren Betten. Würde er aufstehen, dann müsste er sich damit abfinden, dass es ein neuer Tag war. Ein Tag, der in keinster Weise besser war als der vorherige.

Seine Laune war jetzt schon schlecht, aber wenn er ehrlich war, dann konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal gut gewesen war. Die Sonne stand relativ hoch, also konnte er annehmen, dass er das Frühstück verpasst hatte. Er wusste, er konnte die Elfen in der Küche zwingen, ihn zu bekochen. Das tat er schließlich sonst auch. Widerwillig richtete er sich auf und streckte den Rücken durch. Training wäre wohl ganz gut, überlegte er und rieb sich den steifen Nacken.

Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an seinen Traum und es schauderte ihn kurz. Er hatte von Potter geträumt. Von Harry Arschloch Potter. Er schloss die Augen. Es war nicht mal ein gewöhnlicher Traum, in dem er Potter geschlagen oder zumindest im Sport besiegt hatte. Nein. Sein Unterbewusstsein zog es anscheinend vor, von Potter in weitaus gefährlicherem Maße zu träumen.

Und er konnte nicht sagen, dass ihn Potters Schwanz wirklich interessierte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum sein Unterbewusstsein ihm so etwas antat.

Seine nackten Füße berührten den Boden und er war relativ dankbar für seinen Filmriss. Er konnte mit Sicherheit annehmen, dass Granger ihm auch diesen Freitag seinen Hintern gerettet hatte. Er baute auf ihr verfluchtes Pflichtbewusstsein und ihr Ehrgefühl. Sie musste es hassen, dass er auch Schulsprecher war, nahm er an. Er hasste es selber.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Er atmete langsam ein. Für gewöhnlich klopften die Mädchen nicht. Also musste es ein Junge aus den unteren Jahrgängen sein.

„Ja?", knurrte er, weil niemand anders reagierte. Die Holztür öffnete sich langsam.

„Ich würde heute gerne in dein Team aufgenommen werden!", verkündete ein Junge, deren Namen er nicht kannte. Er runzelte die Stirn. Kurz war ihm nicht ganz klar, welches Team der Junge meinte.

„Heute ist doch Training und neues Auswahlspiel, richtig?", fügte der Junge hinzu und Draco musste sich erst mal besinnen, wo rechts und links war.

„Dein Name?", forderte er knapp. Der Junge wirkte sehr stolz, sehr arrogant und war wahrscheinlich ein Junge, der wohl nur hatte nach Slytherin kommen können.

„Larry Fudge", erklärte der Junge stolz. Draco verhinderte, dass er die Augen verdrehte. Nur ein Verwandter des ehemaligen Ministers konnte es wohl wagen, in seinen Schlafsaal zu kommen.

„Lawrence, Lawrence…", begann Draco tadelnd und erhob sich. Er war vielleicht zwei ganze Köpfe größer als der Junge. „Es ist früh." Der Junge wirkte beleidigt.

„Nur Larry. Und ich weiß, du brauchst neue Leute im Team, weil drei der Spieler wegen Alkoholkonsum suspendiert worden sind." Draco sah dem Jungen die Frage an, weshalb er selber nicht auch suspendiert worden war. Draco wusste es aber selber nicht. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Dumbledore seine verfluchten Finger im Spiel hatte. „Und es ist gegen die Bestimmungen in Hogwarts, dass eine Mannschaft mit weniger als sieben Spielern teilnehmen darf!" Er klang wie ein kleiner Rechtsverdreher und Draco war genervt.

„Und welcher Jahrgang bist du, Lawrence Fudge?", fragte er rau und ignorierte die Namenswahl des Jungen.

„Du bist Schulsprecher, du solltest das doch wissen, oder nicht? Im ersten Jahrgang kann ich wohl nicht sein, denn sonst dürfte ich nicht teilnehmen." Am liebsten hätte Draco ihm auf den Hinterkopf geschlagen. Aber es war angenehm, dass er einmal an einem längeren Hebel saß.

„Entweder du sagst es mir, oder du bist von vornherein ausgeschlossen", erklärte er und suchte nach seiner Hose. Was hatte er noch veranstaltet, zum Teufel?

„Dritter Jahrgang", sagte der Junge bitter. „Weiß der Schulleiter eigentlich, dass Hermine Granger jede Woche den Gemeinschaftsraum aufräumen muss?", setzte der Junge hinterher und Draco fühlte ein unangenehmes Ziepen in seinem Hinterkopf. Er erinnerte sich dumpf an Dreck und Scherben.

„Neugierde ist der Tod der Katze, Junge. Und jetzt raus, bevor ich wütend werde und dir Punkte abziehen muss, bevor ich Frühstück hatte", erklärte Draco mit eisiger Freundlichkeit. Der Junge verließ den Schlafsaal, aber Draco hatte nicht erwartet, dass dieser kleine Arschkriecher sich wirklich physisch auflehnen würde. Nein, das wäre eher ein Typ Junge, der zum Schulleiter ging, damit er nicht wie ein Verlierer vor dem bitterbösen Schulsprecher stand.

Aber es war die Magie des nächsten Morgens, nahm Draco an, denn es interessierte ihn schon nicht mehr, was letzte Nacht noch alles passiert war. Es war ein nächster Tag und anscheinend war er mit seinem üblichen Ritual durchgekommen.

Kaffee. Ja, Kaffee wäre eine verflucht gute Entscheidung. Er scherte sich nicht mehr um seine Hose, sondern schritt in Shorts und Shirt die Treppe runter. War er gestern hier auch alleine hoch gegangen? Oder war Pansy mit ihm gekommen? Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen.

Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat wurde es kurz still. Es war bezeichnend, dass die höheren Jahrgänge noch nicht aufgewacht waren. Und er sah, dass die unteren Jahrgänge deutlich Angst vor ihm hatten. Er wusste nicht, ob ihm das gefiel, oder ob es ihm absolut egal war. Lawrence Fudge hatte den Kopf mit einigen anderen streng gestriegelten Jungen zusammen gesteckt. Sie planten entweder seinen Tod oder die Übernahme des Gemeinschaftsraums. Fast hätte er geschmunzelt.

Hemmungen besaß er nicht mehr. Er schritt zum Kamin, warf eine Handvoll des gemeinsamen Flohpulvers ins schwache Feuer und lehnte sich vor. „Küche!", rief er mit rauer Stimme. Sofort änderte sich das Bild, die Flammen lichteten sich und er sah die Elfen durch die Küche huschen. „Frühstück!", rief er jetzt und ein paar weibliche Elfen sahen ihn interessiert und unterwürfig an.

„Ja, Master Draco!", sagten sie eifrig und er lehnte sich wieder zurück. Die Flammen erloschen in derselben Sekunde und er wusste, es würde ein träger Samstag werden.

Unter seinen Füßen spürte er etwas Kaltes. Er zog den Fuß vorsichtig zurück. Die Scherbe hatte noch nicht in seine Haut geschnitten, war aber kurz davor gewesen. Er bückte sich und hob sie auf. Er betrachtet sie kurz, ehe er sie ins Feuer warf. Ja, dem Gemeinschaftsraum war nicht mehr anzumerken, dass er hier gestern Nacht wahrscheinlich sein allwöchentliches Chaos veranstaltet hatte. Gut.

„Draco, Pansy geht es nicht gut. Sie ruft deinen Namen", flüsterte Millicent, die mit wirren Haaren und verschmierter Schminke im Gesicht zu ihm gekommen war. Er verzog den Mund.

„Und was soll mir das sagen?", fragte er kühl.

„Geh zu ihr. Mach schon", drängte ihn seine Klassenkameradin und er verdrehte die Augen. Hatte er auch schon mit Millicent geschlafen, fragte er sich plötzlich, aber er nahm an, dass er es getan hatte. Aus Verzweiflung, oder aus Trunkenheit. Nüchtern würde er dieses Mädchen wahrscheinlich nicht anrühren.

Er schritt zur Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal. Schon lange hatten die Jungen von Slytherin den Sperrzauber entriegelt. Die Stufen knarrten unter seinen Füßen. Er stieß die Tür auf. Die Mädchen schreckten kurz zusammen, aber dann bekam er mehrere müde Lächeln geschenkt. Sie huschten wie aufgeschreckte Hühner aus dem Saal und er hatte freien Blick auf Pansy. Sie hatte die Decke um sich gewickelt und hing über einer Waschschüssel. Es roch nach Erbrochenem.

„Alles klar, Pans?", erkundigte er sich mit einem Lächeln.

„Nein, Draco. Nein, verflucht. Es ist gar nichts klar", murmelte sie und sie klang so, als ob sie geweint hatte. „Wegen deiner Scheiße verbringe ich wieder einen Samstag im Bett", flüsterte sie und beugte sich näher zur Waschschüssel.

„Nicht meine Schuld, wenn du dein Limit nicht kennst", erwiderte er gleichmütig.

„Du kennst dein Limit nicht mehr, Draco."

„Du bist sauer, weil ich dich gestern nicht mehr gevögelt habe?", vermutete er gereizt und sie hob tatsächlich zornig den Kopf.

„Verpiss dich, Draco", knurrte sie wütend.

„Du wolltest doch, dass ich hochkomme", rechtfertigte er sich jetzt.

„Ich hab's mir gerade anders überlegt. Raus!", fügte sie böse hinzu und senkte wieder den Kopf. Er stieß gereizt die Luft aus und verließ den Mädchenschlafsaal des siebten Jahrgangs. Was wollte sie ihm eigentlich vorwerfen? Als wäre es seine Schuld, dass sie immer übertrieb. Das konnte sie gerne wem anders in die Schuhe schieben. Er musste heute ein verdammtes Auswahlspiel leiten. Das hatte er völlig vergessen.

Aber zuerst frönte er seinem Ritual. Und es gab kaum etwas, was er mehr hasste, als von einer Sache abhängig zu sein. Quidditch zählte er nicht, denn Sport war schließlich etwas Gutes. Alkohol zählte er auch nicht zu den schwachen Dingen, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatten. Nein, Alkohol war ein treuer Freund.

Das, was er tat, war wesentlich schlimmer und schwächer. So schwach, dass er fast nicht begreifen konnte, dass er es nüchtern tat. Er zog sich schließlich an. Immer die dunkle Hose. Immer das helle Hemd, immer die silbergrün gestreifte Krawatte. Er hasste nichts so sehr, wie Gewöhnlichkeit. Und die exquisite Uniform bot ihm die Abgrenzung, die er brauchte.

Die Elfen wussten, wo er frühstücken wollte und es war bezeichnend, dass sie sein Geheimnis nicht verrieten. Er verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, ohne noch mit jemandem zu sprechen. Aber Gregory, Vincent und Blaise schliefen ohnehin noch. Sein Weg führte ihn jedes Wochenende in dasselbe Stockwerk, in denselben Flur, zur selben Stelle.

Dreimal schritt er vor und zurück, ehe die Tür in der Wand erschien. Es war die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. Und er konnte nicht verhindern, anzuklopfen, denn… das war es eben, was er immer hatte tun müssen. Natürlich ertönte nicht die dunkle gereizte Stimme, die ihn Herein bat. Er öffnete die Tür schließlich und durch das magisch falsche Fenster fiel das Licht durch die dunklen Vorhänge. Er sah die Blumen, die seine Mutter mit Mühe gezüchtet hatte, das Fensterbrett empor ranken.

Der Schreibtischstuhl seines Vaters war leer und er hatte sich angewöhnt dort zu sitzen. Sein Frühstück war bereits von den Elfen hergebracht worden, auch wenn es ihm ein Rätsel war, wie sie den Raum finden konnten. Aber er wollte nicht fragen. Er war froh, dass sein Frühstück hier war.

Er aß eilig und ohne es zu genießen. Er trank den schwarzen Tee mit Bedacht, damit er sich nicht die Lippen verbrannte. Dann erhob er sich völlig stumm und öffnete die Schranktüren zum Denkarium.

Das allerdings gehörte nicht zu seiner Einbildung. Ehe seine Mutter nämlich wahnsinnig geworden war, hatte er das Denkarium in Sicherheit gebracht. Und zwar in die Sicherheit von Hogwarts.

Er hatte es im Raum der Wünsche versteckt, mit einem Zauber belegt und hatte als einziger Zutritt.

Mit dem Zauberstab rührte er müde in den hellen Wolken aus Erinnerungen. Und er suchte sich sowieso immer dieselbe. Und er war froh, dass ihn niemand dabei beobachten konnte. Denn… die Erinnerung bot keine Aufregung, keine Spannung, kein besonderes Ziel oder vermittelte irgendeine Botschaft.

Er zog sie mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs an die Oberfläche und lässig tauchte er ein. Er fiel nur ein kurzes Stück und saß dann wieder im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. Er war jünger. Aber er achtete auch nicht auf sich. Er stellte sich ans Fenster und spürte, wie sich sein Kopfschmerz entspannte, wie sich seine Muskeln nicht mehr ganz so rau und angespannt anfühlten, wie sich all sein Leid und sein Zorn langsam verabschiedete und er diesen Moment genoss. Draußen wurde es Herbst.

„Draco, ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst nicht starren", maßregelte Lucius ihn, ohne aufzusehen. „Starren tun nur die dummen Menschen, die keine Geheimnisse zu verbergen haben." Sein Vater leckte über die Spitze der Feder und unterzeichnete ein Dokument. Draco interessierte nicht, welches Dokument.

„Also?" Sein Vater hob den Blick. Der junge Draco räusperte sich.

„Expelliarmus", sagte er und seine Stimme klang höher. „Der Zauber der Entwaffnung", fügte der junge Draco hinzu. Sein Vater nickte und legte die Feder beiseite.

„Protego", murmelte Draco, ehe es sein jüngeres Ich tun konnte.

„Protego. Der Zauber zum Schutz", fuhr der junge Draco fort.

„Korrekt", sagte sein Vater gelassen und faltete die Hände vor sich.

„Alomohora?", fragte der junge Draco und sein Vater verzog den Mund.

„Nein. Alohomora. Hast du deine Verben nicht gelernt?", fuhr er schroff fort und der junge Draco senkte den Blick. „Weiter?", fuhr Lucius ungerührt fort.

„Reducto?", versuchte es der junge Draco erneut.

„Wofür steht der Zauber?", schnitt Lucius dazwischen und der junge Draco setzte sich gerade hin.

„Verkleinern", sagte Draco und wartete auf sein junges Ich.

„Verkleinern?", fragte dieses jetzt und Lucius nickte schließlich.

Es klopfte und dann öffnete sich die Tür. „Ich habe euren Tee gleich mitgebracht. Die Elfen lassen sich zu viel Zeit. Hier", erklärte seine Mutter geschäftig und sah sehr schön aus.

„Weiter", forderte sein Vater sein jüngeres Ich jetzt auf und seine Mutter verließ das Zimmer, nachdem sie ihm über die Haare gestrichen hatte. Die Erinnerung löste sich auf und er tauchte aus dem Denkarium wieder empor.

Das Arbeitszimmer, das er sich vorstellte war das exakte Abbild dieser Erinnerung. Draußen wurde es ebenfalls Herbst. Er fuhr mit dem Finger über die Buchtitel stellte aber nie etwas um, zog nie ein Buch hervor und verändert auch sonst nichts im Zimmer.

Kurz zögerte er. Er kannte das Gefühl. Es war beinahe manisch, beinahe autistisch. Seine Finger spannten sich an und lösten sich wieder. Er ließ den Nack knacken und schloss kurz die Augen.

Dann schritt er wieder zum Denkarium zurück, holte die Erinnerung an die Oberfläche und tauchte erneut in die weiche Wolke ein. Und wieder landete er im Arbeitszimmer.

Draußen wurde es Herbst. Er lehnte sich neben das Fenster.

„Draco, ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst nicht starren", wiederholte sein Vater in derselben Tonlage. Draco ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, sog den Anblick in sich auf, verinnerlichte sein Gesicht vollkommen. Die Erinnerung war zwar nur eine Erinnerung, aber sie war so gut wie echt. Gut genug für ihn. „Starren tun nur die dummen Menschen, die keine Geheimnisse zu verbergen haben." Sein Vater leckte wieder über die Spitze der Feder und unterzeichnete dasselbe Dokument erneut.

Draco spürte wie er wieder ruhiger wurde….


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Sie gähnte verhalten, was Ron sofort als geeigneten Angriffspunkt nutzte.

„Müde? Lange auf unserer Party gewesen? Ach nein, warte. Du warst ja nicht in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum." Sie schluckte die Worte runter, die ihr auf der Zunge brannten. Eigentlich konnte sie Ron als Heuchler bezichtigen, weil er und Harry jetzt auf den Tribünen ziemlich weit vorne saßen und mit Spannung verfolgten, wer die neuen Jäger werden würden. Sie fand es ziemlich lächerlich, dass sie sich so über die Slytherins ausließen und das Auswahlspiel trotzdem mit Bertie Botts Bohnen und Butterbier verfolgten. Dean Thomas hatte sich um die Beschaffung des Biers gekümmert, was Hermine missbilligend zur Kenntnis genommen hatte.

Anstatt Worten, warf sie Ron nur einen kurzen Blick zu. Gelangweilt hatte sie den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt und ihr Blick glitt über die vielen Idioten auf den Besen. Es war unglaublich, wie nüchtern und wach Malfoy war. Er schrie mit wilden Gesten quer über das Feld und orderte die Spieler an, sich neu zu formieren.

Sie hatte aber auch keine Lust gehabt, im Gemeinschaftsraum zu bleiben, denn dort war nun keiner mehr. Alles sahen dieses Auswahlspiel heute wohl als ziemlich großes Event an und so konnte sie sich kaum widersetzen. Sie hätte in der Bibliothek lernen können, aber allein in der Bibliothek zu sitzen war schon ziemlich erbärmlich.

„Ok, los!", schrie Malfoys Stimme und der Wind trug sie zu ihnen hinüber.

„Er bewertet nach völlig falschen Kriterien", murmelte Harry kopfschüttelnd. „Der Große hat die Deckung niemals auch nur ansatzweise aufgemacht. Die anderen können sich gar nicht einfügen. Wahrscheinlich will er den aber behalten. Was meinst du?" Ron zuckte die Achseln und Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Ich würde meine Maßstäbe nicht nach der Größe aufbauen", fuhr Harry grimmig fort. Er fing eine Bertie Botts Bohne mit dem Mund und spülte hastig mit Bier hinterher.

„Was hab ich verpasst?", mischte sich Ginny ein, und quetschte sich noch neben Hermine und lehnte sich zu Harry hinüber, um ihm ein neues Bier zu geben. Hermine stieß böse die Luft aus der Nase aus.

„Du verpasst, wie Malfoy sich für ein völlig falsches Team entscheidet", erklärte Harry. Hermine hätte sich am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten.

„Na ja, das ist doch gut für uns", lachte Ginny und stieß mit Harry an.

„Fudge!", dröhnte Malfoy, der langsam heiser wurde und ein kleiner Junge flog weiter nach vorne.

„Ach Herrje!", rief Ginny grinsend aus.

„Hat er Fudge gesagt?", murmelte Ron verwirrt und Hermine nickte.

„Ja, das ist der Neffe von Cornelius Fudge. Drittes Jahr. Hat ziemlich gute Noten in Verwandlung." Sie kannte den Jungen, denn er hatte sie gebeten, ihm Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke zu geben. Was sie auch getan hatte. Der Junge war unausstehlich und unverbesserlich. Und in jedem zweiten Satz erwähnte er seinen Onkel.

„Der kleine will als Jäger vorfliegen!", rief Harry begeistert aus. „Der kann doch nicht mal den Schläger halten!" Harry schien anscheinend Spaß an diesem dämlichen Auswahlspiel zu haben. Der Junge war zwar schmächtig, aber dafür wild entschlossen. Mit einem Schrei jagte er den Quaffel quer über das Feld, an den Treibern vorbei und Malfoy fing ihn mit einer Hand vor den Torringen ab.

„Wieso ist er eigentlich im Tor?", fragte sie verwirrt und klaute sich ebenfalls eine Bohne. Sie schmeckte nach Wassermelone, aber für eine weitere fehlte ihr doch der waghalsige Mut, den Harry und Ron an den Tag legten.

„Er steht nicht im Tor, Hermine", sagte Harry verächtlich und sah sie kurz an. „Malfoy übernimmt die Position des Hüters, weil er so besser sehen kann, was die anderen können."

„Aber, er weiß doch gar nicht, was er machen muss, in dieser Position", beschwerte sie sich und fand es alles sowieso ungerecht.

„Was? Er lässt den Quaffel nicht durch. Fertig. Er ist Sucher. Er kann jede Position spielen." Sie hörte, wie Harry selber etwas großspurig klang. Ron musterte ihn neidisch von der Seite.

„Meist du, er nimmt den kleinen Fudge?", fragte Ron kauend und Harry zuckte die Schultern.

„Der hat ´nen ordentlichen Schlag drauf, aber er ist sehr klein."

„Goyle!", schrie Malfoy wieder.

„Wieso muss Goyle noch mal fliegen? Er ist doch im Team?" Hermine hatte immer weniger Lust.

„Weil alle noch mal fliegen müssen. Es geht darum, bessere Talente zu finden, Hermine. Alle alten Spieler müssen sich für ihre Plätze würdig erweisen." Sie sah Harry argwöhnisch an.

„Oh bitte. Es ist nur Quidditch. Wie schwer ist es, einen dämlichen Ball übers Fell zu schleudern?" Harry, Ron und Ginny warfen ihr tödliche Blicke zu. Sie verdrehte die Augen und öffnete sich ebenfalls ein Butterbier. Das war einfach zu viel. Das einzig interessante war, dass Goyle nicht auftauchte.

„Goyle!", schrie Malfoy wieder, aber Goyle war nirgendwo. Kurz herrschte Stille auf dem Feld. Fluchend schlug Malfoy einen gefährlichen Haken in der Luft und sauste gen Boden. Die Blicke folgten ihm, während er Crabbe gefunden hatte und dieser auf ihn einredete. Malfoy trat wütend in den Boden, so sah es aus.

Dann fing er sich anscheinend und stieg wieder in die Luft.

„Dana Wades!" Und jetzt wandten sich alle Köpfe um.

„Ein Mädchen? Nicht echt, oder? Er nimmt ein Mädchen? Wer ist sie?" Ron hatte sich am weitesten vorgelehnt.

„Was ist los?", fragte Hermine. Harry kaute gespannt eine weitere Bohne.

„Malfoy muss ein Mädchen nehmen", erklärte er mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen. „Goyle war die letzte Besetzung für den Treiber. Und Goyle ist nicht aufgetaucht. Das heißt, Malfoy muss andere Ressourcen verwenden. Das erste Mädchen für das Slytherin Team. Ziemlich großartig", fügte er hinzu.

Hermine sah gespannt zu, wie das Mädchen sich die dunklen Haare zum Zopf band und schließlich den Helm aufsetzte. Malfoy bedeutete allen anderen näher zusammen zu rücken. Der Klatscher wurde losgelassen und das Mädchen schlug erbarmungslos zu. Der Klatscher sauste mit so einer Wucht los, dass er den kleinen Fudge fast vom Besen gerissen hatte.

Und sie sah, wie Malfoy das Mädchen ansah. Und fast wünschte sie sich, dass er nur die Wahl hatte, sie zu nehmen. Das würde sie ihm gönnen, diesem verflixten Arsch.

Und das Mädchen flog nicht schlecht, fand sie. Ginny neben ihr beobachtete sie kritisch.

„Harry, es wäre vielleicht das erste Mal, dass das Slytherin Team eine reelle Chance gegen uns hätte." Harry runzelte die Stirn und sah Ginny an.

„Sie fliegt nicht besser als du", sagte er gönnerhaft und Hermine verdrehte kurz die Augen. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, wann die beiden endlich ein Paar werden würden. Ron beäugte dies auch äußerst kritisch, weil er eigentlich nicht wollte, dass seine Schwester und sein bester Freund ein Paar sein würden. Es war wohl ein brüderlicher Schutzinstinkt.

Das Fliegen dauerte noch eine Weile und Harry und Ron brachten jeder noch drei Butterbier durch. Hermine hatte gelangweilt den Kopf zurück gelehnt und zählte die Minuten in ihrem Kopf.

Die einzige Genugtuung war, dass Malfoy nun doch den kleinen Fudge nehmen musste und das neue Mädchen. Hermine gönnte Malfoy jeden Schlag, den er abbekam. Sie nahm ihm übel, dass sie müde war. Sehr, sehr übel. Und sie nahm ihm übel, dass er es schaffte, dass Harry und Ron Spaß dabei empfanden, ihm bei seinem blöden Auswahlspiel zuzusehen.

Denn jetzt musste sie wieder Zeit damit zubringen, ihn zu sehen.

Es war eine schlechte Laune von solch durchschlagender Auswirkung, dass er kaum Lust hatte, zu stehen. Und er wusste, Snape schlich wie ein Raubtier hinter ihm her. Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht mehr, welche Zutat er wo hinzufügen musste, damit der Trank eine orange Farbe annahm. Er rieb sich wieder die Schläfe. Er wollte auch nicht wissen, wie man diesen Trank braute. Er brauchte ihn nicht. Er hatte keine Verwendung dafür. Er wollte gar nichts mehr.

Er hatte ein im Mädchen Team. Zum Kotzen.

Pansy war heute nicht mal anwesend. Ihr ging es immer noch schlecht. Sie hatte gesagt, sie hätte die Grippe, aber er wusste, Snape wusste es besser. Vielleicht war es günstig, dass er sein Pate war, aber selbst als Patensohn hatte er nicht grenzenlose Freischüsse, das wusste Draco.

Sein Blick glitt nach vorne. Granger teilte sich den Tisch mit einigen Gryffindors, die er nicht kannte. Im fortgeschrittenen Kurs durften sowieso nur die Besten teilnehmen. Potter und Weasley waren nicht da.

Er wusste nicht mehr, was er alles gesagt hatte, als sie – wie jede Woche – in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen war. Und er hasste, dass sie kam. Er hasste es so sehr, wie er sich darauf verließ, dass sie kam. Er wusste, ohne sie würde er sich wahrscheinlich zu Tode trinken. Er würde einfach nicht mehr aufhören.

Das würde er nicht zugeben, und er wusste, sobald er sie das nächste Mal treffen würde, würde er sie anschreien. Das gefiel ihm persönlich ganz gut. Vor allem weil ausgerechnet Granger ihn gesehen hatte, als seine Mutter ihn im Kamin benachrichtigt hatte. Wäre er allein gewesen, dann hätte er dieses Erlebnis aus seiner Existenz verbannt, aber jetzt, wo noch eine weitere Person anwesend gewesen war, wusste er, dass es nicht möglich war, dass er das Erlebnis vergessen konnte. Granger ließ ihn nicht. Sie ließ es einfach nicht zu.

Deswegen musste sie kommen. Er baute fast darauf, dass sie auch nächsten Freitag wieder auftauchen würde. Es war ein perverses, notwendiges Verlangen, was er verspürte. Denn sie konnte er getrost anschreien. Sie konnte es ab. Und sie war ein Symptom, was er bekämpfen konnte. Scheiß Schlammblüter.

Es war das letzte Gespräch, das er mit seiner Mutter geführt hatte, und die verfluchte Granger war ausgerechnet dabei gewesen. Sein Blick wurde finster.

„Draco?" Snape stand direkt neben ihm. Dracos Hände sanken unmotiviert an seine Seiten. „Fehlen da nicht die Grünwurzeln?", bemerkte sein Pate mit Nachdruck, aber Draco konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Und er wusste es wirklich nicht. Er hatte alle Tränke auswendig runter beten können. Und jetzt wusste er kaum noch, wie er selber hieß, wenn die Sonne unterging.

„Der Trank hat nicht die gewünschte Farbe des-"

„Der Trank ist fertig", sagte er unfreundlich und griff nach einer Phiole, um den Trank abzufüllen.

„Draco, wenn Sie mir diese Probe abgeben, werden Sie keine Punkte bekommen."

Wie, um ihn zu reizen, tauchte er die Phiole dennoch ein und verkorkte sie anschließend.

„Das werde ich nicht annehmen", erklärte er lediglich und verschränkte die Arme. „Sie müssen anfangen, sich zu konzentrieren. Ohne die nötigen Punkte, werden Sie nicht bestehen." Was interessierten ihn die verfluchten nötigen Punkte? Er konnte auf die Punkte verzichten. Blöde Punkte waren nicht sein Problem. Und sie würden ihm auch nicht helfen, es zu bewältigen. Er spürte die Wut wieder. Blind und heiß. Böse und hart kochte sie in ihm, immer bereit auszubrechen.

„Schön", sagte er knapp, warf die Phiole in den Kessel, wo sie versank. „Besser so?", erkundigte er sich und warf nicht nur die Grünwurzeln in den Kessel, sondern auch das Schälmesser, den Mörser, das Holzbrett und seine Unterlagen. Sie sogen sich mit dem wässrigen Trank voll und gingen ebenfalls unter.

„Sie werden das sauber machen", sagte der Zaubertrankmeister bedrohlich, aber Draco schwang sich seine Tasche über die Schulter.

„Ziehen Sie mir Punkte ab", gab er zurück und wusste, er würde es bei McGonagall wahrscheinlich nicht wagen, etwas Derartiges zu tun. Aber hier bei Snape tat es ihm nicht mal besonders leid. Und er hatte es nicht mehr im Griff. Er konnte sich kaum beherrschen. Und er spürte ihren Blick genau. Aber er sah sie nicht an. Weiß der Himmel, was er ihr Freitag wieder alles an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass er sie nur beleidigt hatte. Wie jedes Mal.

„Draco!", rief Snape ihm nach, aber er hatte den Keller bereits verlassen. Er ertrug es nicht. Gar nichts mehr.

Es war immer eine Frage der Zeit, wann am Tag er das bittere Gefühl bekam. Das Gefühl, das ihm die Kehle zuschnürte und er sich fragen musste, wo der Sinn lag. Sein Weg führte ihn hoch. Weit nach oben, über die Treppen, durch die vielen Flure, bis er den Ehrensaal erreicht hatte.

Früher hatte er die Nähe seines Vaters nie gesucht. Er war nicht regelrecht gierig nach seiner Anwesenheit gewesen, aber mittlerweile hielt er es kaum aus.

Seine Mutter war nicht mehr existent in seinem Leben und er hatte jetzt ein seltsames Bedürfnis.

Niemand war im Ehrensaal und er schritt betont langsam zu den Vitrinen. Neben den Sportpreisen waren auch die anderen Abzeichenträger untergebracht. Ihm fiel auf, dass Potter seinen Vater auch nur noch hier ansehen konnte, wenn er es wollte. James Potter hatte sämtliche Sportlerpreise der Schule abgeräumt. Die dunklen Strähnen fielen Potters Vater genauso wild in die Stirn wie Potter selber.

Er hielt grinsend den Schnatz nach oben und Draco wandte den Blick nach rechts. Dort stand sein Vater. Groß, schlank und mit einem sehr arroganten Blick auf den Zügen.

Draco erkannte nicht, was er in den Händen hielt, aber er nahm an, es handelte sich um irgendwelche Schulsprecherangelegenheiten. Das Abzeichen schimmerte auf der Brust seines Vaters und sein Vater war viel schöner als er selber. Nicht, dass es wichtig war. Sein Blick senkte sich auf sein eigenes Abzeichen.

Er wusste, Granger hatte selber irgendwas geplant, für den Abschlussball, aber er hatte nicht wirklich vor, daran teilzunehmen. Er stritt sich mit allen und es interessierte ihn herzlich wenig, was die Schüler besprachen. Ihr Leben war so simpel, so geplant, so völlig unkompliziert. Sobald er Hogwarts verließ, hatte er nichts. Alle anderen hatten dann Abschlüsse und Zukunftspläne. Er hatte eine depressive Mutter Zuhause und einen Ruf, der so grausam war, dass sich sein Vater das Leben hatte nehmen müssen.

Der Geschmack auf seiner Zunge wurde so bitter, dass er schon fast das Bedürfnis verspürte, sich zu übergeben. Aber es war dann wesentlich einfacher, zu trinken, hatte er festgestellt.

Und wahrscheinlich würde er das tun. Pansy markierte Krankheit, auf Gregory war er sauer, weil er nicht zum Auswahlspiel aufgetaucht war und Blaise war gefährlich. Ab und an hatte er Lust darauf, sich mit Blaise in Gefahr zu begeben und ein paar Regeln zu brechen, aber jetzt… jetzt hatte er ein anderes Bedürfnis.

Ein Bedürfnis, bei dem er seine Klamotten loswerden konnte….


	4. Chapter 4

Teil 4

„Und deswegen werden wir dieses Jahr ein wenig Rücksicht nehmen müssen. Dumbledore hat ausdrücklich gesagt, dass, wenn wir eine Band bestellen, diese auch um zwölf Uhr leiser spielen muss." Sie wusste nicht, wie sie die Geduld aufbringen konnte, vernünftig über dieses Thema zu sprechen. Die Leute, die hier anwesend waren, sollten sich lieber Gedanken darüber machen, ihre Prüfungen zu bestehen, als eine Band zu bestellen, die auch bis vier Uhr morgens durchspielen konnte.

„Aber das ist doch scheiße!", beschwerte sich der Vertrauensschüler aus Slytherin, dem sie nichts Gutes abgewinnen konnte.

„Nein, Mr Kingston?", erkundigte sie sich spöttisch. „Wie wäre es, wenn Sie sich dann mit Dumbledore anlegen würden?" Sie hatte begonnen, alle Vertreter aus Slytherin zu siezen. Das machte es einfacher und keiner beschwerte sich, hier nicht höflich genug behandelt zu werden. Caldon Kingston war ein so arroganter Mistkerl, dass es sie wunderte, dass er nicht gleich Schulsprecher geworden war.

Snape hatte einen Narren an ihm gefressen. Das einzig Positive, was über ihn zu sagen war, war die Tatsache, dass er keinerlei Interesse an Quidditch hatte. Und wenn das schon das einzig Positive war, dann gab es nicht viel Gutes über ihn zu sagen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich das. Vielleicht sind Sie einfach nicht in der Lage, Hermine." Er wollte sie provozieren. Er war ein Jahr jünger und dachte wirklich, er wäre in der Lage, sich ihr zu widersetzen. Er war auch der einzige Anwesende aus Slytherin, der sie mit Vornamen ansprach.

„Wenn Sie es wünschen. Bitte", forderte sie ihn lächelnd auf.

„In Ordnung. Wenn ich Dumbledore überzeugen kann, dass die Band länger als zwölf Uhr spielen kann, dann bekomme ich den ersten Tanz mit Ihnen", erwiderte er knapp und sehr überzeugt. Sie musste grinsen. Das kam noch hinzu. Er flirtete mit ihr.

„Behalt deine Hosen an, Kingston", sagte Ron unbeeindruckt. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Hermine?", beschwerte er sich schließlich, ohne seinen Unmut weiter auszuführen. Ron mochte Kingston auch nicht. Aber auch gerade deshalb nicht, weil er sich nicht für Quidditch interessierte. Und natürlich, weil er in Slytherin war.

„Ja, Ron. Wir sind gleich fertig", erklärte sie. „Und vielen Dank für dieses Angebot, aber ich ziehe es doch vor, nicht mit einem minderjährigen Slytherin zu tanzen", wandte sie sich lächelnd an Caldon.

„Im Gegensatz zu einem Volljährigen, nehme ich an?", warf dieser ein und schien zu überlegen. „Also… bliebe zum Zeitpunkt des Balls nur noch Malfoy. Ich glaube allerdings nicht, dass er mit Ihnen tanzen möchte. Mit mir hätten Sie eine wirklich gute Partie auf Ihrer Seite." Er lächelte charmant.

„Merlin, nun hör schon auf, Cal", unterbrach Pansy das Gespräch. Sie wirkte leichenblass und nicht in der Lage, überhaupt zu stehen.

„Ja, Pansy?" Bei Pansy Parkinson machte Hermine allerdings die eine Ausnahme. Denn schließlich hatte sie Pansy jetzt in der höchst peinlichsten Situation gesehen. Und der Anblick einer nackten Pansy wollte nicht aus ihrem Kopf verschwinden. Und Pansy hatte immerhin den Anstand, rot zu werden. Auch wenn es unter der Blässe nur schwer zu erkennen war.

„Mach einfach weiter", knurrte Pansy mit gesenktem Blick.

„Also, wenn ich Dumbledore überzeuge, bis zwei Uhr morgens Musik zu behalten, dann bekomme ich einen Tanz?"

„Junge, was ist dein Problem? Kannst du nicht ein Mädchen in deinem Alter belästigen?", fragte Ron launisch und hatte sich erhoben. Er war größer als Caldon Kingston.

„Willst du mir drohen?", fragte Caldon belustig und Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Sie legte müde den Kopf in den Nacken und hoffte, dass sie das Thema schnell abschließen konnten.

„Ron, Mr Kingston. Bitte. Können wir das lassen? Ich möchte nämlich noch gerne-"

Sie unterbrach sich, denn sie musste mit ihrer Hand einen Tropfen aus dem Auge wischen. Verwirrt blickte sie nach oben an die Decke. Waren hier die Zauberkunsträume über ihnen und es regnete schon wieder, weil Flitwick seine Zauber immer übertreiben musste? Aber nein. Es war kein Unterricht mehr. Und es war auch nicht der Südflügel. Die Zauberkunsträume lagen nicht im Westflügel.

„Was zum?-" Auch Ron wischte sich über das Gesicht. „Woher kommt das Wasser?", fragte er verwirrt. Hermine wurde klar, wo sie sich befanden.

„Ich bin gleich zurück. Ron, übernimm die letzten Punkte, ja?", befahl sie gereizt.

„Welche Punkte? Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du noch sagen willst!", beschwerte dieser sich.

„Hermine, ich könnte für Sie übernehmen!", schlug Caldon vor, während er ihr sogar die Tür aufhielt. Sie atmete langsam aus.

„Schon gut! Schleimer, setz dich hin, verflucht", murrte Ron. „Wenn irgendwer auch nur ein einziges Problem mit dem verfluchten Essen hat, dann bekommt er es mit mir zu tun!", begann Ron und Hermine bezweifelte, dass es eine gute Idee gewesen war, Ron den Rest des Treffens erledigen zu lassen. Aber eigentlich war er recht fähig. Immerhin würde heute Pansy nicht widersprechen. Hermine glaubte, dass sie sogar bereits wieder eingenickt war.

Sie lief eilig zu den Treppen, denn sie musste ziemlich schnell verhindern, dass der gesamte Flur unter Wasser stehen würde.

Sie kam vor dem wohl vertrauten Bild zum Stehen, sprach den Spruch und es schwang zur Seite. Sofort bekam sie einen erneuten Topfenschwall ins Gesicht. Ihr Kiefer klappte runter, aber sie fing sich schnell, krempelte die Ärmel hoch und betrat das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler mit grausamem Elan.

„Sofort runter da!", befahl sie einem Mädchen, dass sie nicht zuordnen konnte. Vielleicht fünftes Jahr? Das Mädchen kam kichernd vom Sprungbrett herunter geklettert. Zwei andere Mädchen kamen ebenfalls widerwillig aus dem großen Becken, was an den Seiten überlief, weil die Hähne immer noch buntes Wasser spuckten. Hermine unterband den Wasserfluss und betrachtete die Mädchen zornig.

„Ihr verschwindet in euren Gemeinschaftsraum!", knurrte sie. „Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, Strafarbeiten, nächste Woche Montag!", orderte sie dazu und die Mädchen verließen schlecht gelaunt das Badezimmer, nachdem sie sich Bademäntel übergeworfen hatten. Die Tür fiel laut ins Schloss und sie wandte ich zornig dem Becken zu.

„Und du!", fügte sie jetzt drohend hinzu. Malfoy hatte sich noch kein Stück bewegt und trank eine farblose Flüssigkeit aus einer beschrifteten Flasche. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Sind dir deine Feten nicht genug? Du überschwemmst das Badezimmer! Und du lässt hier Mädchen rein, die nicht mal die Berechtigung dafür haben! Und sie sind minderjährig!", fügte sie auch noch hinzu.

Sie hielt den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet, wenn auch recht erfolglos.

„Wir waren schwimmen", erklärte er und er lallte immerhin noch nicht besonders stark. Aber das bedeutete nicht viel, denn mittlerweile vertrug er eine ganze Menge, ohne dass man es merkte.

„Schwimmen? Nackt?", bemerkte sie mit kalter Wut.

„Nicht nackt." Er kam schwankend auf die Beine. Gut, er trug noch eine Shorts. Aber das war es auch schon.

„Du kannst nicht einfach Mädchen hier mit rein bringen. Du kannst dich nicht betrinken und im Wasser sein! Du könntest ertrinken. Du überschwemmst die Fliesen und in den Räumen darunter tropft es durch die Decke!" Sie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Ich werde es Snape sagen!", fügte sie drohend hinzu. Er watete rüber zum Rand, kletterte wankend aus dem Becken und griff sich träge ein Handtuch, um sich die Haare zu trocknen.

„Granger…", begann er kopfschüttelnd und kam langsam auf sie zu. „Geh doch einfach zu Snape. Sag ihm, was der böse Draco macht", forderte er sie ruhig auf. „Partys, Drogen, Blowjobs im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler", fuhr er fort und sie schloss angewidert die Augen. Sie wandte ohnehin den Blick ab, denn sie wollte seinen halbnackten Körper gar nicht erst betrachten. Es war kein schlechter Anblick, aber es war Draco Malfoy. Das Dunkle Mal nahm ihm jeden attraktiven Zug, der vorhanden war.

Sein glänzend muskulöser Brustkorb war völlig entstellt durch das Mal an seinem Arm. Er barg für sie keine Schönheit, dieser Mann vor ihr. Es war seltsam, wie unattraktiv ein Tattoo einen Menschen machen konnte.

„Du musst damit aufhören!", sagte sie fast verzweifelt. Er hob kurz die Augenbrauen und tat so, als dachte er nach. Dann grinste er, warf das Handtuch zur Seite und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht." Er wandte sich um und machte einen Kopfsprung in das Becken.

„Malfoy!", schrie sie zornig, denn jetzt war er untergetaucht.

Sie wartete ungeduldig und hasste die Tatsache, dass sie ihm nicht alle Punkte und sein Abzeichen gleichzeitig wegnehmen konnte. Sie hasste es, dass sie sich immer wieder verantwortlich fühlte. Noch einmal schwappte Wasser über den Rand, aber geistesgegenwärtig ließ sie es mit dem Zauberstab verschwinden.

Er tauchte nicht wieder auf. Das wurde ihr auf einmal bewusst. „Malfoy?", rief sie dem Wasser zu, das von Schaum völlig bedeckt war. „Malfoy!", rief sie lauter. „Merlin!", knurrte sie ungehalten, ging auf die Knie und beugte sich über den Rand. Sie schob den Schaum ärgerlich beiseite und erkannte seinen Körper tatsächlich im Wasser schwimmen.

Ihr Zorn fiel ab und wich plötzlich der maßlosen Angst. Ohne nachzudenken glitt sie in das Becken, wagte sich vor zu der Stelle vor, wo sie ihn vermutete und tauchte mit angehaltener Luft unter. Ihre Haare sogen sich voll mit dem duftenden Wasser. Genauso wie ihre Uniform, ihre Strümpfe und Schuhe. Sie ruderte mit den Händen und griff nach seinem Arm.

Plötzlich erwachte er zum Leben und tauchte durch die Oberfläche auf. Sie strampelte ebenfalls wieder an die Oberfläche und spuckte wütend den Schaum aus.

Er wischte sich lachend die Haare aus der Stirn und sie hustete das Wasser aus.

„Du bist ein Arschloch! Was soll das? War das lustig für dich?", schrie sie und ihre Stimme hallte laut von den Wänden wider.

„Ja, ziemlich", gab er grinsend zurück. „Du siehst nass richtig beschissen aus", erklärte er zufrieden und ließ sich wieder zurück treiben, bis zu den, im Becken eingelassenen, Steinbänken, auf denen man sich ausruhen konnte, wenn man wollte. Sie folgte ihm und es war ihr schon egal, dass ihre Sachen an ihrem Körper klebten.

„Du kommst sofort aus der Wanne, Malfoy. Du wirst dich anziehen, du wirst hier Ordnung machen und du hörst gefälligst auf, dich zu betrinken!", befahl sie heiser und hustete noch einmal Wasser. Es schmeckte eklig nach Zusatz und Schaum. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass sie so dumm gewesen war und tatsächlich ins Becken gestiegen war, weil sie dachte, er würde ertrinken! Dumm, so dumm!

„Sonst was?", fragte er lauernd und lehnte die Arme hinter sich auf den Beckenrand. Er wirkte recht entspannt, das Arschloch!

„Sonst lasse ich dich von der Schule werfen, du verfluchter Scheißkerl!", rief sie böse. Er lehnte träge den Kopf zurück.

„Bitte, tu das", sagte er nur. Etwas unentschlossen stand sie im Wasser.

„Wie kann dich alles unbeeindruckt lassen? Wenn es dir so egal ist, dann geh doch einfach! Nichts hält dich in Hogwarts, verflucht!", schrie sie wieder, schritt durch das Becken auf ihn zu und stieß ihm unsanft vor die Brust. Er hob den Kopf wieder und sah sie an.

„Granger, wenn du nicht vorhast, mir einen zu blasen, dann verschwinde einfach wieder, ok?", sagte er gleichmütig und sie holte aus. Sie konnte nicht anders. Ihre flache Hand knallte in sein Gesicht und seine Augen flogen zum ersten Mal weit auf. Er atmete heftig und sie hielt sich ihre schmerzende Hand.

„Verfluchte Schlampe!", knurrte er und hielt sich seine Wange. Er funkelte sie böse an. Er schien wach zu sein. Draco Malfoy war anscheinend wieder aufgewacht aus seiner Badezimmertrance, fiel ihr auf. Seine Augen wirkten wachsamer und seine Körperhaltung war plötzlich angespannt. „Du wagst es, mich zu schlagen, dämliches Schlammblut!", spuckte er ihr entgegen. Plötzlich richtete er sich auf. „Was fällt dir überhaupt ein?", schrie er zornig und sie wich unbewusst zurück.

„Hör auf, mir zu drohen! Hör auf mich zu beleidigen! Wenn du mit deiner Trauer nicht zurechtkommst, dann geh zu Snape oder geh zu-" Aber er unterbrach sie ungehalten.

„Wer fragt dich? Halt dich da raus, Schlammblut! Was kommst du hier her?", verlangte er zu wissen und stand nun direkt vor ihr.

„Ich… das Wasser", begann sie, aber er schnitt ihr wieder das Wort ab.

„Verpiss dich einfach! Was geht es dich an?", schrie er ungehalten.

„Malfoy, du kannst nicht…!" Sie schloss wütend den Mund. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr auf diesen Streit. Immer derselbe Streit. Ihr Mund öffnete sich wieder. „Du kannst nicht…!" Aber sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie sagen wollte.

„Was, Granger? Was, kann ich nicht?", knurrte er zornig und fesselte sie mit seinem Blick.

„Weißt du was, vergiss es einfach", sagte sie kalt und konnte nicht begreifen, dass sie schon wieder in einer Situation war, in der sie Malfoy eher half, als ihn tatsächlich auszuliefern. Er umfasste ihren Arm und hielt sie auf. Die Kleidung klebte unangenehm an ihrem Körper und langsam wurde ihre Bluse kalt, die mittlerweile oberhalb des Wasserspegels war.

„Nein. Sag mir erst, was ich nicht kann. Ich möchte zu gerne wissen, was das Schlammblut denkt", brauste er auf und zog grob an ihrem Oberarm.

„Lass mich los!", befahl sie wütend.

„Sag mir, was ich nicht kann und ich lasse dich zu gerne gehen!", gab er kühl zurück.

„Schön. Du kannst dich nicht immer auf mich verlassen, Malfoy", sagte sie knapp und entriss ihm ihren Arm.

„Was?", gab er ungläubig zurück. „Mich auf dich verlassen? Mir ist nichts egaler als deine Meinung, Granger! Denkst du, ich freue mich, wenn das verfluchte Schlammblut aus Gryffindor jede Party in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum beendet? Denkst du das?", schrie er zornig und sie sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Ja, Malfoy, genau das denke ich. Denn wie sonst könntest du…" Sie biss sich auf die Zunge. Nein! Nein, sie würde das hier nicht diskutieren.

„Wieso sagst du nicht einen verfluchten Satz zu Ende? Ist es so schwer? Erlaubt dir dein Schlammblutgehirn nicht, zu sprechen, Granger?" Sie wusste er war zornig, und aufgebracht und suchte einfach ein Ventil, eine Möglichkeit, sich zu streiten. Und sie würde dieses Ventil aber nicht sein.

„Ich habe keine Lust mehr. Ich werde mich am Freitag schon wieder mit dir streiten müssen. Und heute ist erst Montag. Also, ich brauche ein wenig Pause. Ein wenig Abstand von dir und deiner Scheiße, Malfoy", erklärte sie und trat offiziell den Rücktritt an. Er folgte ihr sofort. Sie stieg aus dem Becken und er tat es ihr gleich.

„Du denkst, ohne dich geht es nicht? Du denkst, ohne dich fliegt der Gemeinschaftsraum in die Luft? Du denkst, ohne dich würde ich elend im Wasser ertrinken?", fuhr er sie an und sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, als sie nach dem Zauberstab griff.

„Ich gehe", informierte sie ihn nur.

„Das ist Bullshit, Granger. Ohne dich hätte ich vielleicht mal einen guten Tag", erklärte er ihr nachsichtig. Sie wandte sich noch einmal um. Das stete Tropfen ihrer Kleidung war das einzige Geräusch.

„Ja?", fragte sie schließlich und betrachtete sein tropfennasses Gesicht. „Weißt du, was das ist, Malfoy? Ein guter Tag?" Sie wunderte sich, warum ihre Stimme plötzlich neutraler klang. Aber sie wusste bereits, warum sie noch da war. Sie hatte Mitleid. Sie hatte wirklich schon wieder Mitleid. Dabei gab es wohl keine größere Zeitverschwendung auf der Welt, als mit dem Teufel Mitleid zu haben.

Sein Mund öffnete sich. Aber er entschied sich dagegen, etwas zu sagen.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie also. „Es tut mir wirklich leid für dich." Kurz konnte sie nicht glauben, dass sie diese Worte wirklich sagte. Und er wohl auch nicht. Dann verzog sich sein Mund zu einem bösen Lächeln.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du endlich verschwindest? Ich brauche dein Mitleid wirklich nicht. Spar dir das für Potter auf. Oder für Weasley. Oder für dich selbst." Er wandte sich schließlich von ihr ab und griff nach einem neuen Handtuch. Die Muskeln spannten sich über seinen Rücken, als er es über den Kopf hob und sich erneut die Haare trocknete. Sie trocknete ihre eigenen Sachen stumm mit einem Zauber und verschwand aus dem Badezimmer.

Es regte sie auf, dass sie sich sorgte. Sie wollte kein Mitleid mit ihm haben. Aber sie wusste, sein Leid war unmenschlich. Das Problem war wahrscheinlich, dass er bedauerlicherweise niemanden hatte, zu dem er gehen konnte. Seine Mutter war so egoistisch ihren Sohn einfach zu vergessen. Seine Freunde waren selbstbezogen und interessierten sich nur oberflächlich.

Er würde niemals zu Dumbledore gehen. Oder zu Snape. Er würde es sich niemals anmerken lassen, dass er Hilfe brauchte. Aber wieso hatte sie dann das Gefühl, dass er sich doch an sie wandte? Wahrscheinlich irrte sie sich. Aber… sie wusste, sie unterstützte das Verhalten. Denn natürlich würde sie die nächste Party unterbinden. Natürlich wäre sie wieder da, um Ordnung zu machen.

Und das Arschloch wusste das. Er wusste, er hatte sie. Er wusste, sie würde die Ordnung und die Ehre vorziehen. Sie würde ihn nicht ihr Schulsprecheramt aufs Spiel setzen lassen.

Er wusste das. Und deswegen – egal, was er tat oder sagte – wusste er, dass er sich eigentlich auf sie verließ. Darauf, dass sie es richtete, was auch immer falsch war.

Sie war unterm Strich die einzige, die auch nur ansatzweise irgendetwas tat um durch die Schicht an Hass und Verdrängung, durch die Mauer aus Undurchdringbarkeit, Unnahbarkeit, Alkohol und Schmerz zu gelangen, um ein wenig zu verändern.

Er hatte es nicht verdient. Er hatte es schlicht und ergreifend nicht verdient. Aber dennoch… sie hatte Mitleid mit Draco Malfoy. Das war wohl die schrecklichste Einsicht dieses Tages.

Sie würde jetzt duschen gehen. Vielleicht konnte sie ja dieses Gefühl einfach abwaschen.

Vielleicht ließ sich Mitleid ja durch genügend Seife und Wasser entfernen….


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

„Könntest du _nicht_ sprechen?", fuhr Pansy Gregory von der Seite an und dieser schloss verstört den Mund. „Danke", fügte sie hinzu. Der siebte Jahrgang war erstaunlich still am Tisch der Slytherins. Er war beruhigt, dass es den meisten wohl genauso schlecht ging wie ihm. Slytherins hatten eher schlechte Laune als gute. Es ging wohl mit dem Charakter einher.

Pansy hatte sich dazu bewegen können, nach zwei Tagen tatsächlich wieder mit ihm zu sprechen. Zu seinem Schrecken war es ihm egal. Es war ihm alles egal. Es war bald dunkel und dann wurde es wieder Zeit, sein Problem irgendwie zu überwinden.

„Was machen wir heute?" Blaise hatte sich beinahe übertrieben munter neben ihn gesetzt. Er erlebte nie den Absturz, den Draco erlebte, weil Blaise vorher wusste, aufzuhören. Draco hatte diesen Schritt irgendwann in den letzten Wochen verlernt. Er lächelte freudlos.

„Uns wird etwas einfallen", gab er achselzuckend zurück. Blaise lächelte.

„Ich habe eine weitaus bessere Idee", sagte er und senkte die Stimme. Pansy lehnte sich sofort zu ihnen.

„Eine bessere Idee? Blaise, wir sind in Hogwarts. Wir können nichts Gutes tun." Kurz warf Blaise ihm einen Blick zu. Anscheinend wollte er sich vergewissern, ob Pansy seine Worte hören durfte. Draco zuckte die Achseln. Es war ihm egal. Pansy bot ihm die sexuelle Ablenkung, für die er keinen Sickel bezahlen musste.

„Ich brauche von dir nur die Losung für die Tore." Die Losung der Tore war ein Mysterium, das Draco hasste. Dumbledore hatte seine Kraft darauf gesetzt, die Tore von Hogwarts abends so sicher zu verschließen, dass nicht einmal eine Fliege ihren Weg hinein finden konnte. Allerdings gab es zwei Schüler, denen erlaubt war, die wechselnde Losung zu kennen.

„Die Losung für die Tore?", entfuhr es Pansy schockiert. Zwar kannten die Schulsprecher die Losung, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie befähigt waren, Hogwarts zu verlassen. Blaise lächelte ein glattes Lächeln.

„Also, Malfoy… bist du dabei?" Blaise hatte manchmal die Anwandlung, seinen Nachnamen auszusprechen. Draco überlegte, aber überlegen konnte man es nicht wirklich nennen. Er wog ab, wie gefährlich es war. Aber je mehr Ablenkung er hatte, umso weniger dachte er nach.

„Abgemacht." Er schlug mit Blaise ein. Pansy wirkte nicht völlig überzeugt.

„Die Lehrer laufen doch Patrouille, oder nicht?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Und? Wir sind schnell. Du musst ja nicht mitkommen", fügte Blaise hinzu. Draco wusste, Blaise konnte mit Pansy nicht viel anfangen. Er selber zählte Blaise auch nicht zu seinen besten Freunden, wenn er denn überhaupt jemandem diesen Titel zuschrieben würde. Er war jemand in Slytherin, der gute Verbindungen zu gefährlichen Möglichkeiten besaß. Blaise war gutaussehend, bekam die besten Noten und war so glatt und unnahbar, das selbst Pansy mit ihm ihre Probleme hatte.

Wenn sie Menschen nicht durchschauen konnte, dann bekam sie meistens Angst. Und Blaise war ein Kandidat, den sogar Pansy fürchtete.

Draco wusste, mit Blaise war es niemals langweilig und die Chancen, erwischt zu werden, waren gering. Denn Blaise wusste, wie man ein Geheimnis für sich behielt. Und das war alles, was Draco brauchte.

„Wenn Draco geht, gehe ich auch." Er wollte ihr gerne sagen, dass er ihre Anwesenheit nicht um jeden Preis brauchte, aber er sagte gar nichts. Ihm war Pansys Schicksal egal.

„Und was dann? Habt ihr kein Training heute?", meldete sich Gregory plötzlich, der anscheinend zugehört hatte. Draco würde ihn niemals fragen, ob er bei solchen Abenden dabei sein wollte. Gregory war nicht der Typ für waghalsige Angelegenheiten. Außerdem sollte Gregory bloß still sein! Wegen ihm war jetzt ein Mädchen in seinem Team. Aber Draco war zu stolz gewesen, Goyle wissen zu lassen, dass er gerade mächtig wütend auf ihn war.

Draco selber war wohl auch erst seit ein paar Monaten der Typ für Zabinis Unternehmungen geworden. Und er wusste, Blaise war dankbar dafür, noch jemanden gefunden zu haben, der endlich den Mut hatte, die Regeln zu brechen. Vielleicht auch nur, damit er sich selber nicht die Hände schmutzig machen musste.

Dabei handelte es sich wahrscheinlich nicht mal um Mut. Mut bedeutete, dass man etwas bewies, dass man sich weiter bildete. Aber in Dracos Fall… handelte es sich wohl um Lebensmüdigkeit. Um leichtsinnige Aktionen, die ihm sein Genick brechen konnten. Aber wo war noch der Unterschied? Er konnte ihn nicht mehr finden. Nichts machte mehr einen Unterschied.

„Soll Potter das Feld bekommen", sagte Draco abfällig und sein Blick wanderte zum Gryffindortisch. Er hasste sie alle, wie sie dort saßen und sich unterhielten, lachten, sich freuten, dass sie bald ihren Abschluss in der Tasche hatten fort von hier konnten.

Und er hasste sie! Und sie war so erbärmlich. Aber er konnte sie tatsächlich dazu bringen, in die Wanne zu steigen, um zu prüfen, ob er noch lebte. Das Schlammblut scherte sich um die falschen Seelen, überlegte er grimmig. Wahrscheinlich könnte er Hogwarts bis auf die Grundmauern niederbrennen und Granger würde immer noch eine passende Ausrede einfallen, damit sie bloß ihr verdammtes Abzeichen nicht aufgeben musste.

Sie war so dumm. Wie all die anderen auch, dachte er bitter.

„Wann willst du dann trainieren?", wagte Gregory jetzt zu fragen, und Pansy verdrehte die Augen.

„Goyle, wieso nervst du nicht jemanden, den es interessiert?" Manchmal mochte er Pansy. Sie war unausstehlich und ehrlich, wenn er keine Lust hatte, es zu sein. Gregory wandte sofort den Blick zurück auf seinen Teller und auch er tat Draco keine Sekunde lang leid.

Er spürte Dumbledores Blick in seinem Nacken. Fast wollte er schon den Kopf zwischen seine Schultern ducken, aber er widerstand dieser lächerlichen Versuchung.

Es gab nur noch ein Problem.

Er hatte sich nie um die Losungen gekümmert. Denn dafür musste man jeden Tag bei den Hauslehrern auf der Matte stehen, die einen unterrichteten. Und jetzt gerade hatte er bei seinem Hauslehrer nicht unbedingt die besten Karten.

Jetzt gerade besaß nur einer der Schulsprecher die Losung für die Tore.

Sein Blick ruhte seit einigen Momenten auf ihrem Profil.

Wie stellte er es am besten an…?

Sie war tatsächlich dankbar, ein paar ruhige Stunden in der Bibliothek zu verbringen. Lernen lenkte sie erfolgreich davon ab, sich mit Ron zu streiten, mit den Vertrauensschülern oder sich mit all den anderen Dingen rumärgern zu müssen, die ihre schlechte Laune hervorbrachten.

Harry und Ginny verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander. Sie saßen gerade zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum, Ron wie ein beleidigter Wachhund direkt daneben, falls Harry es wagen sollte, Ginnys Hand zu berühren oder etwas Ähnliches! Und Hermine hätte Ron gerne erklärt, dass es wirklich nur wenig gab, was Ron dagegen würde tun können, denn wenn Ginny etwas wollte, dann würden Rons gutgemeinte Worte wenig bis keine Auswirkungen haben.

Und Hermine glaubte, Ginny war schon so lange an Harry interessiert, solange sie denken konnte. Es war also ein aussichtloses Unterfangen für den armen Ron, der nur seine Schwester beschützen wollte. Sei es auch vor Harry. So albern es klang. Hermine konnte sich nämlich fast niemand besseren als Freund vorstellen als Harry Potter. Keine Hexe würde sich wohl einen besseren Schwiegersohn vorstellen können als Harry Potter. Deswegen fand sie Rons Proteste eher übertrieben.

Aber sagen würde sie es nicht.

„Hallo, Hermine", wurde sie plötzlich begrüßt. Sie hob erschrocken den Blick, denn sie war in Gedanken versunken, und sie atmete aus.

„Mr Kingston", begrüßte sie den grinsenden Slytherin vor sich.

„Ein schöner Tag um zu lernen?", flüsterte er nun, damit Madame Pince ihn nicht maßregeln würde.

„Das war es wohl", bestätigte sie abwägend. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er irgendetwas Sachliches besprechen wollte. Sie betrachtete den Stapel an Arbeitsblättern vor sich. Sie würde gleich zusammen packen.

„Ich hätte ein Anliegen", begann er nun, vollkommen gelassen, ohne zu registrieren, dass sie wohl gerade nicht in der Stimmung war zu reden.

„Ist das so?", erkundigte sie sich, während sie ihre Feder einpackte und dann die Bücher schloss.

„Ja, Hermine. Ich möchte Sie bitten, mit mir auf den Abschlussball zu gehen", eröffnete er so selbstsicher, als hätte er Selbstsicherheit gepachtet. Und das mit nur sechzehn Jahren. Slytherins….

„Mr Kingston, ich habe Ihnen bereits deutlich gemacht, dass ich nicht mit Ihnen gehen werde", erklärte sie vage lächelnd und erhob sich seufzend.

„Ich möchte Sie wirklich nicht vom Lernen abhalten", entgegnete er unaufrichtig, aber sie winkte ab. „Und liegt es daran, dass ich minderjährig bin?", setzte er sofort hinterher. „Oder in Slytherin?", schloss er lächelnd.

„All das spielt eine große Rolle, ja, aber nein. Daran liegt es nicht."

„Ich weiß, Sie haben noch keinen Partner für den Ball, Hermine. Also, sagen Sie mir ruhig, was es ist", verlanget er immer noch charmant von ihr zu wissen und griff sogar nach ihrem Bücherstapel, um ihn zu tragen.

„Mr Kingston-"

„-ich werde nicht ohne eine zufriedenstellende Antwort gehen, Hermine", unterbrach er sie ernsthaft. Er war genauso groß wie sie. Die grünen Augen voller Unglauben, dass sie wohl nicht sofort Ja zu ihm sagte. Die Schuluniform stand ihm gut, seine Schuhe glänzten schwarz und er wirkte ordentlich und glatt. Sehr aalglatt.

„Mr Kingston", begann Hermine streng, „ich finde Sie impertinent und sehr stur", erklärte sie langsam. Er lächelte plötzlich breiter.

„Das können auch sehr gute Eigenschaften sein, Hermine", erwiderte er und hielt ihren Bücherstapel fest wie ein Pfand.

„Nicht für mich, Mr Kingston. Sehen Sie, ich bevorzuge eine bestimmte Art von Begleiter, und der sind Sie nicht. Und es liegt nicht an Ihrem Alter, nicht an Ihrem Haus oder Ihrem fehlenden Sinn für Distanz oder Respekt."

„Ich respektiere Sie, Hermine!", entrüstete er sich leise.

„Mr Kingston, Sie wissen nichts über mich. Ich kann nur annehmen, dass Sie sich selber oder Ihren Freunden irgendetwas lächerliches beweisen wollen, indem Sie es irgendwie bewerkstelligen die Schulsprecherin zu überreden, Sie zum Abschlussball zu begleiten!"

Seine glatte Stirn runzelte sich. „Sie liegen falsch", sagte er nur. „Was Sie damit sagen möchten ist, dass, wenn ich mich beweise, wenn ich… Ihnen zeige, wie ernst es mir ist – dann gehen Sie mit mir?" Er sah sie gespannt an, und Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Sie verstehen nicht, was ich meine. Es wird niemals-"

„-geben Sie mir die Chance!", verlangte er, als sie sich in Bewegung setzte, und er folgen musste. Sie schritt bis zur Verbotenen Abteilung, wo Schüler keinen Zutritt hatten. Nur die Schulsprecher und Lehrer. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, um das Trennungsgitter zu öffnen. „Ich werde beweisen, dass ich es wert bin, Sie werden einen fabelhaften Abend haben, denn ich bin ein großartiger Tänzer, ich bin charmant und redegewandt – und sie werden es nicht bereuen…" Er zwinkerte auffordernd, und sie verdrehte die Augen, während sie stumm die Losung sprach, und das Gitter zur Seite schwang. Sie nahm ihm die Bücher aus dem Arm und balancierte ihre Stapel an Blättern im anderen Arm.

„Nein!", sagte sie nur kopfschüttelnd, fassungslos über seine Unnachgiebigkeit.

„Ich fasse das als Herausforderung auf, und ich nehme sie an!", erklärte er grinsend, während er sich mit einer knappen Verbeugung abwandte. Fassungslos starrte sie ihm nach.

„Mr Kingston!", zischte sie, aber er wandte sich nicht mehr um, und verließ die Bibliothek mit federnden Schritten. Sie schloss mit dem Fuß das Gitter hinter sich und konnte nicht fassen, dass er es nicht begriff. Was musste sie tun? Wirklich unfreundlich werden? Zu Snape gehen?

Zwischen den Regalen hier war alles leer und ruhig. Niemand durfte hier hin, außer mit Erlaubnis, aber niemand würde heute hier sein. Das Wetter war zu gut, die Schüler waren zu faul. Hermine kannte doch die Lernmentalität der Häuser.

Sie breitete ihre Sachen also auf dem komplett freien Tisch aus und atmete zufrieden aus. Endlich Ruhe.

Sie schlug das Zaubertränkebuch für Fortgeschrittene auf. Es war ein schwieriges Unterfangen. Snape war gnadenlos, was die Bewertung anging, und sie musste für dieses Fach so viel Lernen, dass sie kaum wusste, wie sie es bewerkstelligen sollte.

Sie begriff nicht halb so viel, wie sie vorgab zu verstehen, wenn sie mit Ron und Harry sprach. Die beiden interessierten sich für Zaubertränke, nachdem sie es abwählen konnten, kein Stück mehr. Sie begriffen auch nicht die Zusammenstellung von Zutaten, oder die Wirkung, die Kräuter in Kombination erzielen konnten.

Hermine war es selber ein Rätsel, und sie hoffte nur, dass Auswendiglernen reichen würde, um ihre Ohnegleichen zu behalten, denn sie wusste nicht, warum gewisse Reaktionen entstanden. Sie lernte einfach auswendig. Das zeigte ihr, dass sie kein begabter Braumeister war. Sie begriff überhaupt nicht den inneren Zusammenhang der Elemente.

Und es machte sie verrückt. Egal, wie oft sie sich mit Neville in den Gewächshäusern traf – dort gab er ihr mehr oder weniger heimlich Nachhilfe – und er ihr versuchte zu erklären, warum Nieswurz und Perlstachel auf chemischer Basis einen Einklang mit ausschließlich Schwefel bilden konnten, und damit Wunden zur sofortiger Heilung brachten, konnte sie es nicht verstehen. Chemie der Kräuterkunde war etwas, was sie verabscheute. Es war sogar ihr zu abstrakt.

Sie verzog angespannt den Mund als sie das vierte Kapitel im Buch begann, was über irgendwelche Konstellationen von Grünblatt und der Basiswirkung von Bubatobleressenz philosophierte, und wie es in Merlins zweitem Zeitalter angewandt wurde.

„Fleißig?"

Sie schreckte praktisch vom Tisch in die Höhe. Sie hatte niemanden erwartet. Und sie erwartete nicht normale Sprechlautstärke in der Bibliothek. Und niemand hatte hier Zutritt.

Außer sie.

Und ihm, theoretisch. Niemals hätte sie ihn erwartet. Sie war aufgestanden und beäugte ihn misstrauisch, den Zauberstab griffbereit. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich. Sie kannte ihn kaum nüchtern. Ihre Atmung ging schneller. Sie rechnete persönlich immer damit, irgendwann von ihm umgebracht zu werden.

„Was willst du hier?", entfuhr es ihr, fast panisch. Sie blickte sich um, aber Madame Pince hielt sich hier für gewöhnlich nicht auf, weswegen er nicht mal versuchte, leise zu sprechen.

„Ich darf hier sein, genauso wie du", erwiderte er und setzte sich an ihren Tisch, faltete die Hände vor sich und blickte mit falscher Freundlichkeit zu ihr auf. Sie war sofort alarmiert.

„Egal, was du vorhast, es wird nichts werden!", sagte sie schon einmal vorsintflutlich, denn dass er hier auftauchte und sie noch nicht beleidigt hatte, machte ihr Angst.

„Vorhaben?", lachte er plötzlich. „Was soll ich vorhaben, Granger? Kann es nicht sein, dass ich als Schulsprecher Interesse daran habe, was so vor sich geht? Die Schulsprecher müssen sich doch austauschen, oder nicht?"

„Es war dir bisher scheiß egal, also, wieso sagst du mir nicht, was du willst und verschwindest wieder in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum?", knurrte sie. Sie wollte nicht, dass er hier war.

Mit falscher Bestürzung runzelte er die Stirn. „Granger, Granger… - wie feindselig von dir, mir so etwas zu unterstellen", erklärte er kopfschüttelnd. Sein Blick ruhte auf ihr, und sie hasste ihn. Betrunken, nüchtern – immer.

Seine Haare waren lang geworden, stellte sie fest, während sie immer noch stand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, während er vor ihr saß. Er trug seinen Seitenscheitel links und seine Haare fielen ihm in einer weichen Welle über die rechte Augenbraue. Er geelte sie schon lange nicht mehr nach hinten, ließ sie locker fallen und schenkte ihr unter seinem blonden Pony einen gefährlichen Blick. Seine definierten Nasenflügel blähten sich kurz, als sie nichts erwiderte und er sich langsam wieder erhob.

Er war größer als Caldon Kingston. Er kam näher auf sie zu, während die Freundlichkeit aus seinem Gesicht verschwand, als hätte man den Stöpsel aus einer Wanne gezogen. Als würde sie im Abfluss verschwinden und übrig blieb nur noch kaltes Porzellan.

„Gib mir das Passwort für die Tore", sprach seine Stimme kalt.

„Nein", entfuhr es ihr heiser, ehe sie seine Worte verstanden hatte. Seine Augenbraue hob sich prüfend, während er langsam lächelte.

„Nein?", wiederholte er grinsend ihre Worte, als wären sie ein Scherz. „Warum nicht? Ich habe ein Recht, es zu wissen", ergänzte er. Sie hielt die Arme weiter verschränkt.

„Dann geh zu Snape, Malfoy", flüsterte sie, plötzlich ängstlicher als es angebracht wäre. Aber alleine mit ihm zu sein, machte ihr Angst. Vor allem war er nüchtern.

„Aber ich bin jetzt hier", erklärte mit einem kühlen Lächeln, was seine Augen nicht erreichen konnte. Sie wusste, warum er hier war. Snape würde ihm niemals das Passwort für die Tore sagen! Das wusste Hermine. Also was ließ ihn annehmen, dass sie es tun würde? Sie sah ihn böse an.

„Willst du mir drohen, Malfoy?", wollte sie heiser von ihm wissen.

„Soweit sind wir noch gar nicht, Granger", eröffnete er ihr spöttisch und sie schnappte nach Luft. „Im Moment möchte ich einfach nur das Passwort wissen", schloss er glatt.

„Wofür?", entfuhr es ihr jetzt, aber sie erkannte in seinem Lächeln, wofür er es wohl wollte.

„Einfach nur so", log er lächelnd. Seine Augen waren ohne jeden Hauch von Freundlichkeit auf sie geheftet. Auch die Geduld in ihnen war längst verschwunden. „Ich schlage vor, du sagst mir das Passwort, denn ich würde es von Snape bekommen. Und wenn ich Snape sage, dass mir die Schulsprecherin es nicht verraten wollte, obwohl ich die Schüler nur davor bewahren möchte, sich in Gefahr zu begeben, würdest du schlecht dastehen."

„Die einzigen Schüler, die sich in Gefahr begeben werden, sind die, die du in Gefahr bringst, Malfoy!", spuckte sie ihm entgegen, aber ihre Stimme zitterte. Unfassbar! Sie hatte Angst vor ihm. Wenn er betrunken war hatte sie das nicht. Er umrundete sie langsam, und sie zuckte zusammen, als sich seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legten, und sie sanft auf ihren Stuhl zurückschoben.

Sie fiel dumpf auf ihren Sitz, und er lehnte sich tiefer zu ihrem Ohr, während seine Hände immer noch auf ihren Schultern ruhten.

„Es wäre doch zu schade, wenn ich dich wirklich zwingen müsste, Granger", flüsterte seine Stimme direkt neben ihrem Ohr, während seine Hände sanft ihren Nacken massierten. Sie schluckte panisch.

„Malfoy!", warnte sie ihn, aber sein heißer Atem traf ihren Nacken als er auflachte.

„Sag mir das Passwort, Granger, und all das hier ist vorbei, ohne dass ich dir wirklich Angst machen muss." Seine Lippen berührten ihr Ohrläppchen, während er sprach. Und kurz nur überkam sie die Verwunderung, ob es ihn anwiderte, sie berühren zu müssen, für seine widerliche Folter. „Weißt du, ich habe fantastische Mittel und Wege, ein Mädchen zu zwingen…" Er ließ diese warnenden Worte praktisch in der Luft vibrieren, während seine Unterlippe plötzlich ihren Hals entlang fuhr, und ihr Puls gerade Rekorde brach.

Mit einem Ruck entwand sie sich seiner besitzergreifenden Geste und war aufgesprungen. Angewiderte sah sie ihn an, krebsrote Flecken auf beiden Wangen.

„Malfoy, du bist ein widerliches Arschloch!", fuhr sie ihn zitternd an, während er sich immer noch lächelnd auf ihrer Stuhllehnte abstützte.

„Denkst du, ich weiß nicht, dass du praktisch jeden Freitag darum bettelst, dass ich dich berühre, Schlammblut? Führst du mich nicht jeden Freitag in meinen Schlafsaal, siehst mir zu, während ich mich ausziehe, lässt zu, dass ich deinen Arm küsse?", wollte er fast lasziv von ihr wissen, absolute Überheblichkeit auf seinen Zügen, und kurz raubte er ihr den Atem, denn sie wusste, dass er das tat, aber sie nahm an, er hatte keine Ahnung mehr, dass er so etwas ständig tat! Und kurz erfassten sie so etwas wie Scham und Schuldgefühle, denn ja, vielleicht ließ sie es zu, aber… nur weil er betrunken vollkommen harmlos war!

Sie hasste sich gerade selbst. Aber ihn noch viel mehr. „Du bist vollkommen krank!", wisperte sie verächtlich.

„Du bist wie all die anderen Mädchen, mit dem Unterschied, dass du dir vormachst, du wärst besser", erläuterte er, während er langsam wieder auf sie zukam. Sie wich um den Tisch vor ihm zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir können dieses Spiel gerne weiterspielen, Granger. Habe ich kein Problem mit", erklärte er. „Zwar hatte ich von der Königin Schlammblut etwas mehr Selbstbeherrschung erwartet, aber-"

„-vergiss es, Malfoy! Du kannst deine scheiß Spiele mit irgendwem anders spielen, aber nicht mit mir!", zischte sie zornig. Sie wischte sich präventiv über die Wangen, aber sie waren trocken. Sie weinte nicht. Er näherte sich wieder.

„Ich spiele aber doch so gerne mit meinen Opfern", erwiderte er mit gespielter Enttäuschung.

„Aparecium!", spuckte sie ihm entgegen, bevor er sie erreichen konnte. „Das ist scheiß Passwort. Das wolltest du doch, also verpiss dich endlich, du Arschloch!", wisperte sie hasserfüllt, ohne ihn anzusehen. Sie setzte sich zornig wieder auf den Stuhl und schlug das nächste Buch vor sich auf.

„Du solltest dankbarer dafür sein, dass ich überhaupt die Zeit darauf verschwendet habe, es ohne Gewalt zu bekommen, Granger", entgegnete er bitterböse. Sie hob den Blick langsam zu seinem widerlich arroganten Gesicht.

„Oh, ich bitte dich!", knurrte sie ungläubig. „Du hättest keine Gewalt angewandt, Malfoy! Ich habe einen verfluchten Zauberstab!", ergänzte sie fassungslos.

„Ja? Sah mir nicht danach aus, als hättest du ihn benutzen wollen, Granger", erwiderte er lächelnd. Ihr Mund öffnete sich protestierend. „Zwar muss ich jetzt erst mal meinen Mund desinfizieren gehen, denn immerhin habe ich dich gerade tatsächlich damit berührt, aber manchmal geht man über die widerlichsten Leichen, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Ich bin sicher, du weißt, was ich meine?", ließ er die Frage offen im Raum stehen, als er sich lässig abwandte, nur, um nach wenigen Schritten, den Kopf zu wenden.

Sein Lächeln war widerlich. „Aber… nein, wo denke ich hin?" Er lachte kalt auf. „Du bist ja ein Schlammblut…", flüsterte er. „Du bist ja bereits das widerlichste, was hier rumläuft."

Mit einem arroganten Lachen verließ er die Verbotene Abteilung. Ihre geballten Fäuste zitternden vor Wut, während die Worte im Buch vor ihren Augen in zornigen Tränen verschwammen.

Es war nach acht, als sie sich auf den Weg machten. Die Schüler waren in den Gemeinschaftsräumen und die Flure waren leer. Ihre Umhänge waren unauffällig und schwarz, also fielen sie draußen nicht besonders auf.

„Noch Pläne?", hörte er ihre genervte Stimme, und sie zerschnitt die gefährliche Vorfreude in der Luft mit ihrer typischen Ablehnung. Er hatte kaum Lust zu lügen. Vor allem bei ihr nicht. Sie war es nicht wert. Und außerdem hatte er heute die Oberhand gewonnen. Sie brauchte überhaupt nicht so überlegen zu tun. Aber er lächelte, als er sich umwandte.

„Das geht dich nichts an", erklärte Pansy, statt seiner. Granger betrachtete Pansy mit einem abfälligen Blick.

„Ab Acht hat jeder Schüler die Pflicht, in dem jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsraum zu sein", erklärte sie. Er erinnerte sich vage, dass die Schulsprecher die Gänge patrouillieren mussten. Aber er wusste nicht, wann genau er von dieser Pflicht entbunden worden war. Anscheinend hatte sie das selbstständig entschieden, und würde er so etwas wie Dankbarkeit empfinden können, dann würde er es wohl tun. Aber… sie war ein Schlammblut, also stand das außer Frage. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten bei dem Gedanken daran, wie nahe sie ihn heute an sich heran gelassen hatte, und sie schien es zu registrieren. Ihr Ausdruck wurde, wenn möglich, noch kälter.

„Wir sind im siebten Jahr, Granger. Ich glaube, für uns gilt das nicht. Und außerdem bist du auch noch draußen", fügte Pansy hinzu und wollte weiter gehen.

„Ich bin Schulsprecherin, Pansy", erklärte Granger mit stoischer Ruhe.

„Draco ist auch Schulsprecher!", rief Pansy aus, als wäre es etwas, was ihr erst jetzt gerade wieder eingefallen war. Er blickte seufzend zur Seite.

„Draco ist _noch_ Schulsprecher", korrigierte sie Pansy lächelnd. Sie betonte das Wort, als wäre es eine grauenhafte Drohung, von dessen Erfüllung sie nur träumte.

„Wer sollte das wohl ändern? Du, Schlammblut?" Er hasste es, wenn Pansy seine Schlachten für ihn führte.

„Geh uns aus dem Weg, Granger. Ich bin sicher, du kannst deinen sinnlosen Abend anders füllen und wir haben kein Problem", schlug er mit einem eindeutigen Grinsen vor und nahm Pansy das Gespräch ab.

„_Ich_ habe sowieso nie ein Problem, Malfoy", entgegnete sie. Merlin, konnte sie gut lügen. Sie war gut darin, ihre verschiedenen Masken aufrecht zu erhalten. Dann sah sie Pansy an. „Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin. Am besten geht ihr in euren Gemeinschaftsraum. Der Geruch sollte wieder erträglich sein." Pansy hatte den Mund vor Entrüstung geöffnet.

„Du kannst uns keine Punkte abziehen, du-"

„Noch mal zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, nur _weil_ ich es kann", unterbrach sie Granger, und das Stundenglas am Ende des Flurs begann zu klirren, als die Smaragde nach unten fielen.

„Du verfluchtes Schlammblut!", kreischte Pansy aufgebracht. „Ich habe heute zehn Punkte von Flitwick bekommen!"

„Tja, Pech für dich. Und noch mal zehn Punkte Abzug, für die Beleidigung." Pansy schien einzusehen, dass sie sich nicht mit der Schulsprecherin anlegen konnte. Es dauerte bei Pansy immer etwas, aber sie hielt den Mund.

„Granger, wann in etwa bist du hier fertig?", wollte er mit einem feinen Lächeln wissen, aber sie schoss ihm einen zornigen Blick zu.

„Ich mache es dir ganz einfach, Malfoy. Ihr geht zurück oder ich hole Snape." Eine Drohung, die früher bei ihm eine große Wirkung gehabt hatte, weil er es sich mit jedem verscherzen konnte, aber nicht mit Snape. Mittlerweile war diese Drohung vollkommen leer. Und er wusste, was sie tat. Sie hatte ihm das Passwort gegeben, aber sie wollte nicht, dass er es benutzte. Sie war fast abstoßend genug, dass es schon mitleidserregend war.

„Bitter. Wirklich", betonte er lächelnd. „Ich mach es _dir_ leichter", sagte er und zog den Zauberstab. „Hundertfünfzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin." Erneutes Klirren und Pansy schnappte empört nach Luft.

„Draco, bist du verrückt geworden?" Er ignorierte Pansys Frage. Sie verlangte wohl kaum noch eine Antwort.

„Das sollte reichen, oder?", erkundigte er sich tonlos mit erhobenen Brauen bei ihr und ging zur Tür.

„Kommt zurück!", rief Granger, als Blaise und Pansy ihm hastig folgten.

„Hol Snape, ich bin sicher, er freut sich auf die Petze von Gryffindor", rief er über die Schulter zurück, aber sie sagte gar nichts mehr.

Und damit verließen sie das Schloss. Sie ließen Granger zurück und Pansy schloss draußen zu ihm auf.

„Wieso hast du so viele Punkte von unserem eigenen Haus abgezogen? Das war vollkommen unnötig!", rief sie zornig aus.

„Granger wird morgen erklären müssen, weshalb so viele Punkte fehlen. Und wer wird ihr schon glauben, dass ich selber Punkte abgezogen habe?", erklärte er. „Pansy, es geht darum, Granger fertig zu machen. Ich dachte, das gefällt dir", ergänzte er, ohne sie anzusehen. Pansy schien im Moment mehr Sorge zu haben, dass sie erwischt wurden, als weiter über das Schlammblut zu diskutieren.

Aber sie kamen unbemerkt am Tor an.

„Dann los", sagte Blaise zu Draco und dieser ging nah ans Tor, so dass Blaise ihn nicht mehr hören konnte. Blaise hatte die ganze Zeit über gelächelt, als wäre Hogwarts und das alles hier nur ein großes Spiel. Blaise war ihm gruselig auf eine andere Art. Die Losung war meist ein willkürlicher Zauber, von dem nur die Lehrer wussten. Er wurde angewandt und wenn er richtig war, öffneten sich die Pforten. Natürlich gab es Millionen Zauber auf der Welt. Den richtigen zu finden, war so gut wie unmöglich, und wüsste er ihn nicht, könnten sie hier Jahre stehen. Kurz überlegte er, ob Granger ihn nur ausgetrickst hatte.

Er sprach die Formel und der Bann löste sich von den schweren, eisernen Toren. Lautlos schwangen sie auf. Nein, das Schlammblut hatte tatsächlich Angst genug vor ihm gehabt, um die Wahrheit zu sagen. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Welcher Zauber?", fragte Blaise interessehalber, während Pansy sich in seinen Arm gekrallt hatte. Draco war sich nicht mal mehr sicher, für was der Aparecium-Zauber stand. Er glaubte, er ließ Verborgenes erscheinen, aber schwören würde er darauf nicht. Draco hatte allerdings nicht vor, es Blaise zu verraten, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, weshalb nicht.

„Wir wollen wirklich da raus?", vergewisserte sie sich und sah ihn an. „Wenn sie wirklich zu Snape geht?", fügte sie leiser hinzu.

„Du kannst gerne wieder gehen, Pansy", sagte Blaise, und Draco sah, wie Pansy hin und her gerissen war, zwischen der Entscheidung, das Vernünftige zu tun und der Entscheidung, Blaise zu widersprechen.

„Nein, ich gehe nicht zurück", beharrte Pansy und schritt sogar als erste durch das Tor. Sie hatte wohl erwartet, dass eine Art Alarm ausgelöst werden würde, aber es geschah nichts. Draco folgte ihr und Blaise tat es ihm gleich.

„Es gibt eine Bar im Hinterhof des Eberkopfes. Die sollte für unsere Zwecke angemessen sein." Er holte grinsend eine Flasche aus seinem Umhang, die kein Etikett trug. Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Gebrannter Schnaps aus guten Quellen", fuhr Blaise fort.

„Alkohol?", fragte Pansy wenig begeistert. Anscheinend erinnerte sie sich noch zu gut an das Wochenende.

„Wir treffen im Dorf noch einen alten Bekannten der Familie", ergänzte Blaise mit einem vielsagenden Blick und Dracos Neugierde war vollends geweckt. „Du kannst immer noch gehen", bot Blaise ihr anschließend mit einem feinen Lächeln an. Gereizt nahm sie die Flasche, öffnete sie und trank einen trotzigen Schluck, nur um danach einen erstickungsartigen Anfall zu bekommen. Blaise nahm ihr die Flasche ab und schraubte sie vorsichtig wieder zu. „Er ist versetzt mit bester Magie", fügte er hinzu und lächelte verschwörerisch.

„Ok", sagte Draco, als er mit Blaise den Weg nach Hogsmeade antrat und Pansy ihnen keuchend folgte. Es tat gut, hier zu sein und etwas Verbotenes zu tun. Draco spürte in den Fingerspitzen, wie er sich bereits entspannt und seine grauenhafte Welt vergaß.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Als sie den Eberkopf betraten, wurden sie nicht weiter beachtet. Keiner interessierte sich dafür, dass sie offensichtlich Schüler waren. Was Draco bemerkenswert fand, war, dass Blaise hier wohl bekannt zu sein schien. Manche nickten ihm zu.

„Deine Verbindungen sind erschreckend", bemerkte Draco finster, der den warmen Nebel des Alkohols bereits in seiner Brust spüren konnte. Pansy hielt sich an ihm fest.

„Purer Zufall", wandte Blaise lächelnd ein, und sie durchschritten die schmierige Kneipe. Draco wusste, er log. Aber er war ein Slytherin.

Blaise ging durch eine weitere Tür und Rauch schlug ihnen entgegen. Zauberer rauchten Pilzkopfzigarren und betrieben magisches Glücksspiel.

„Wenn du willst, können wir einen Tisch bekommen und spielen."

„Wir sind nicht volljährig", bemerkte Draco, auch wenn seine Volljährigkeit nur noch zwei Wochen entfernt lag, und er Regeln auch sonst eher belustigt gegenüberstand. Aber tief in seinem Innern, ganz tief drin, spürte er noch ansatzweise, dass das hier vielleicht nicht die allerbeste aller Ideen war, die sie bisher gehabt hatten.

„Malfoy, wir sind reich", erklärte Blaise mit einem Grinsen. Das war eine Aussage, die absolut zutreffend war. Seit ein paar Wochen war Draco tatsächlich reich. Wahrscheinlich reicher als Blaise und Pansy zusammen, nahm er an.

„Guten Abend, die Herren", begrüßte Blaise einen Tisch mit finster drein blickenden Trollen und einem Zauberer, der eine lange Kapuze trug. Draco mochte es nicht, Gesichter nicht erkennen zu können, aber er würde einfach mehr trinken. Dann war ihm auch das egal.

„Draco, bist du sicher?", flüsterte Pansy, und er machte sich von ihr los.

„Bleib oder geh", entgegnete er und nickte dem Tisch zu, ehe er sich setzte.

„Sieh mal an, der junge Malfoy." Draco verspürte den Drang, mehr zu trinken und nahm Blaise seine Flasche wieder ab. „Und er bringt Alkohol mit. Ganz der Vater", fügte der Kapuzenmann hinzu, und Draco trank hastig einen großen Schluck. Er hasste es, wenn Fremde über seinen Vater sprachen. Oder über ihn.

„Wird hier geredet oder wird hier gespielt?", fragte er gereizt und griff in seine Tasche, um einen Beutel mit Galleonen auf den Tisch zu werfen. Er trug immer Gold bei sich. Man konnte nie wissen, außerdem beruhigte es ihn. Gold hatte diese Wirkung. Auch die Trolle wirkten plötzlich merklich aufgeschlossener bei der Aussicht auf Gold.

„Gespielt. Und keine Sorge, bei Herrschaften wie Ihnen sind wir sicher, dass Sie zahlen können", fuhr der Mann fort und nickte dem Beutel entgegen. Draco wusste, würde er sich bald nicht taub trinken, dann würde er explodieren. Er konnte den Kapuzenmann schon jetzt nicht leiden. Sein Inneres kribbelte und er wusste nicht, ob es an der Wut lag oder an Blaises Alkohol. Wahrscheinlich an beidem. Und Wut war beim Glücksspiel schlechte Gesellschaft. Auch das hatte er einst gewusst.

„Spielt die Dame auch? Oder ist sie auch Einsatz?" Draco musste lächeln. Pansy wirkte entrüstet.

„Sie werden sich wünschen, Ihren Mund gehalten zu haben", erklärte Pansy würdevoll und setzte sich auf einen freien Stuhl Sie warf den Umhang hinter sich und präsentierte ihren fülligen Ausschnitt. Dann griff sie nach den abgenutzten magischen Karten und begann sie zu mischen.

„Ich nehme an, Sie spielen Black Strikes nach englischen Regeln. Keine Zauberstäbe, keine Wanderkarten, kein goldener Tausch, und jeder Spieler beginnt mit einem Einsatz von zehn Galleonen?", schnappte sie ganz in Slytherin-Manie.

Und tatsächlich schwiegen die Anwesenden. Selbst Blaise hielt den Mund. Pansy war wahrscheinlich die Königin des Glückspiels. Draco wusste das ziemlich sicher. Denn sie leitete die Glücksspielabende in Hogwarts, zu denen wiederum Blaise noch niemals eingeladen worden war. Auch Pansy hatte ihren Stolz. Selten, aber er war vorhanden. Und Draco wunderte es nicht, dass sich Pansy auskannte, war ihr Vater doch jeden Monat mal mehr, mal weniger dem Glücksspiel verfallen. Und kurz bemerkte er, wie sie alle ihren Eltern doch ähnelten. Auch in ihren schlechten Eigenschaften. Pansy hasste die Sucht ihres Vaters, und doch übernahm sie diese Eigenschaft.

Sie teilte vier Karten aus und Draco hatte Mühe, sie überhaupt noch zu erkennen. Er würde grandios verlieren. Aber es störte ihn nicht. Kartenspielen war eine Nebensache. Etwas, dass er tat, um sich von der Tatsache abzulenken, zu trinken.

Er wusste, der Kapuzenträger beobachtete ihn, aber er ignorierte es. Er sah, die magische Karte änderte gerade ihr Bild, aber er konnte nicht mehr genau sagen, ob sein Blatt jetzt besser oder schlechter geworden war.

Unwichtig. Alles, was zählte war, zu vergessen, dass er denken konnte.

Sie war nicht zu Snape gegangen.

Aber sie wusste, die drei hatten das Gelände mit Sicherheit verlassen.

Ihre nagende Vorahnung hatte sich bestätigt, als Harry ihr erzählt hatte, dass Gryffindor heute trainieren konnte. Sie hatte gewusst, dass Malfoy bestimmt nicht aus Großzügigkeit auf das Feld verzichtete. Obwohl er mittlerweile noch weniger Interesse an Quidditch zeigte, als er Interesse am Unterricht hatte.

Sie wusste, sie stand kurz davor ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore und den Hauslehrern zu führen, weil sie mitverantwortlich für Malfoys Verhalten gemacht wurde.

Und heute hatte sie ihm das Passwort verraten. Aber sie war wütend gewesen. So unglaublich wütend auf ihn! Er hatte es forciert. Er hatte es doch so gewollt!

Blaise Zabini war eine gefährliche Gestalt. Sie wusste, er war geschickt seine Absichten zu verbergen, aber sie wusste auch, dass er immer bereit war, die Regeln zu brechen. Aus diesem Grund war er auch nicht Schulsprecher geworden. Die Lehrer wussten, wie Blaise Zabini Regeln und Ordnung zu schätzen wusste.

- Nämlich gar nicht.

Und jetzt musste sie überlegen, ob es sie wirklich interessierte. Natürlich wusste Draco Malfoy ebenso wenig, Regeln zu befolgen, aber bei ihm wurden ja ständig hundert Augen zugedrückt. Noch.

Und nein, es interessierte sie nicht, was er tat. Aber sie war beunruhigt. Und schon das störte sie unglaublich, denn sie wusste, es lag überhaupt nicht an ihr, sich zu kümmern. Aber anscheinend war Pansy dazu nicht in der Lage und Dumbledore hatte ihr erzählt, dass Malfoy eine Behandlung von einem professionellen Heiler abgelehnt hatte. Warum hatte er das überhaupt getan? Hermine befürchtete sowieso schon, Dumbledore hatte größere Pläne mit ihr, als er sagte. Was dachte er? Dass sie irgendetwas ausrichten konnte?!

Und was war sie bitteschön? Der letzte Strohhalm, nach dem man griff? Sie begriff zwar nicht, warum man in diesem Fall nicht hartnäckiger war, aber anscheinend dachte daran niemand sonst. Malfoy würde sich noch in seiner Leichtsinnigkeit umbringen, und sie hasste den Gedanken, dass sie davon überzeugt war und vielleicht sogar Recht haben würde.

Und sie wäre diejenige gewesen, die es gewusst und nichts getan hätte.

Es war zum Kotzen.

„Was ist, kommst du hoch?" Sie erschrak sehr, als sie sich umwandte. Sie hatte jetzt seit einer endlosen Ewigkeit die Tür angestarrt.

„Ron, hey. Was machst du hier?", fragte sie und er zuckte die Achseln. Sie sah, dass er seinen Jogginganzug unter dem Umhang trug.

„Ich hab mir gedacht, ich hol dich ab. Es ist spät, du bist allein, das Schloss ist groß." Er zuckte grinsend die Achseln. „Und Harry macht mich wahnsinnig mit seinen strategischen Quidditch Ausarbeitungen." So sehr Ron Quidditch liebte, war es doch schön zu sehen, dass er nicht so besessen war, wie Harry. Aber er klang erleichterter als noch heute Nachmittag, als seine größte Sorge war, dass Harry direkt im Gemeinschaftsraum auf die Knie fallen könnte, um seiner Schwester einen Heiratsantrag zu machen – so lächerlich das auch war.

„Das ist nett von dir", sagte sie schließlich.

„Sieht mir nicht so aus, als ob du vorhattest, hoch zu kommen. Was ist? Willst du noch nach draußen oder so? Gehört das zu deinem Job?", fügte er lächelnd hinzu und sah sie verwirrt an.

„Nein, ich…"

„Was?" Er wartete ungeduldig. „Hermine, wieso stehen wir hier noch? Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendwer heute noch irgendwas plant", sagte er mit verschwörerischer Stimme. Ihr war es auf einmal gar nicht recht, dass Ron sie abholen wollte. „Hermine?", wiederholte er, als sie nichts sagte.

„Hör zu, ich glaube…" Aber sie wusste, würde sie den Satz beenden, dann hätte sie wieder einen Streit mit Ron. „Ich glaube, ich sehe noch einmal draußen nach. Nur zu Sicherheit. Ich bin sofort oben, ok?" Sie hörte die Lüge aus ihrem Mund kommen und wusste, sie würde sich so oder Streit einhandeln.

„Wieso?", war alles, was er sagte. „Ich komme von draußen, Hermine. War gerade noch joggen. Alles ruhig. Snape schleicht um die Tore, nichts Besonderes", erklärte er ungeduldig.

„Ich dachte, ich sehe noch mal nach", wich sie seiner Frage aus.

„Ja, aber wieso? Ich will nicht, dass du jetzt nach draußen rennst", widersprach er genervt. Und er hatte auch noch Recht. Was dachte sie?! Dass sie die drei Slytherins gemütlich vor dem Tor finden würde, während sie Koboldstein im Dunkeln spielten? Und dennoch hatte sie ein mulmiges Gefühl.

„Ich habe einen Zauberstab", erklärte sie also würdevoll. „Und ich kann damit umgehen. Voldemort ist tot, die Todesser in Askaban und das einzige, was mir gefährlich werden könnte, ist Hagrids neuer Spinnentöter." Ron zuckte bei dem Wort zusammen. Hagrids neue Errungenschaft war eigentlich nur eine Art Ameisenbär auf sechs Beinen. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, was es für eine Züchtung war, aber er war immer sehr aufgeregt und beschnupperte bevorzugt Ron.

„Hermine…", begann Ron gedehnt, und die Unterhaltung wurde ihr abgenommen. Denn auch Harry schien noch spät unten am Quidditchfeld gewesen zu sein. Innerlich stöhnte sie auf, als er durch die Haupttore des Schlosses kam.

„Hey!", begrüßte Harry beide überrascht. „Was treibt ihr hier? Wartet ihr auf mich? Snape hat eine scheiß Laune, wir sollten machen, dass wir verschwinden", erklärte er warnend. Und die Türen öffneten sich erneut.

„Anscheinend sind Sie alle noch auf den Beinen. Miss Granger, irgendwelche Vorkommnisse?", erkundigte er sich glatt, und ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als unschlüssig mit dem Kopf zu rucken. „Gut, dann nach oben. Allesamt", fügte er unerbittlich hinzu. Sie atmete aus.

„Geht ohne mich vor, ich habe noch ein Anliegen", sagte sie also, und weder Harry noch Ron – noch Snape – wirkten begeistert. Aber bevor Harry und Ron warteten und auch noch zuhören müssten, verschwanden sie mit einem ungläubigen Kopfschütteln.

„Ja?", sagte Snape, und die Art wie er seine Lippen schürzte, ließ sie kurz zögern. Snape darauf anzusprechen war… Hochverrat. Sie atmete aus.

„Sir… ich habe mich gefragt, ob…" Ihr Herz klopfte lauter, vor allem, weil sie Snape seine Ungeduld ansehen konnte.

„Was, Miss Granger?" Und sie wusste, warum Snape unten gewesen war. Und es war eine sehr missliche Angelegenheit. Denn die Formel für die Tore änderte sich jede Nacht. Das hatte sie Malfoy allerdings nicht gesagt. Warum auch? Er hatte nicht gefragt, und hatte es nicht verdient! Und eigentlich hatte er es auch zu wissen! Angeblich war er ja Schulsprecher… - _noch_! Und sie verdrehte die Augen innerlich, ehe sie sprach.

„Sir, haben Sie gerade das Passwort für die Tore geändert?", fragte sie kleinlaut und Snape sah sie an – blinzelte – und verengte anschließend die Augen.

„Ja, Miss Granger. Wie jeden Abend. Fragen Sie mich, ob sie um diese Zeit das Passwort für die Tore von Hogwarts bekommen können?", entfuhr es ihm schließlich mit einem gefährlichen Unterton, und sie wusste noch nicht, wie sie diese Auskunft würde rechtfertigen können, aber sie wusste, sie brauchte starke Nerven, bevor er noch in ihre Gedanken schauen würde. Sie dachte also an gar nichts und zwang sich zu einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck. „Warum sollten Sie das wollen?" Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, er kam ihr auf die Schliche.

„Weil… weil ich mir dachte, dass ich dann morgen nicht fragen muss", erwiderte sie und hoffte, sie klang so eifrig wie sie es vorhatte. Snape musterte sie eingehend.

„Miss Granger, Sie kommen jeden Tag um zwei Uhr nachmittags ins Lehrerzimmer und bekommen dort das Passwort genannt, seit dem ersten Tag Ihres Amtes. Was wollen Sie mit der Formel heute Nacht?", erläuterte er mit angestrengter Ruhe, aber sein Ton war schärfer geworden.

„Ja, Sir, ich-"

„-ist gerade irgendwer da draußen, Miss Granger?", ergänzte er mit eindeutigem Blick. Sie seufzte langsam auf. Sie resignierte.

„Nein, Sir."

Würde sie ihm jetzt eröffnen, dass drei Schüler in die Nacht verschwunden waren, würde er einen Anfall bekommen. Und sie wusste nicht, wie viel Schaden es mit sich bringen würde. Seitdem der Krieg vorüber war, waren die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen hier immens angestiegen. Man konnte kaum noch über den Flur gehen, ohne sich anzuweisen. Sie entschied sich, gar nichts mehr zu sagen.

Vielleicht passierte auch nichts.

Vielleicht.

„Gute Nacht, Miss Granger", erklärte er streng.

„Gute Nacht, Professor", erwiderte sie den Abschied und er wartete, bis sie den Flur hinab verschwunden war.

Schön. Dann eben nicht. Sie war bestimmt nicht Malfoys Kindermädchen.

Sie durchschritt oben angekommen das Portraitloch, und im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte gemütliches Treiben, was abends immer so war, wenn alle zusammen kamen und von ihrem Tag erzählten. Sie ging zu Harry und Ron, die sie bereits entdeckt hatten.

„Wie war das Training?", erkundigte sie sich, um irgendetwas Belangloses zu sagen. Aber ihre Laune war gedämpft.

„Interessiert dich das wirklich, oder fragst du nur aus Höflichkeit? Und was zur Hölle wolltest du von Snape?!", erkundigte sich Harry bei ihr, und sie seufzte auf.

„Es interessiert mich wirklich, und ich wollte nichts Wichtiges. Es hat sich erledigt", gab sie beleidigt zurück. Das hatte es zwar nicht, aber Harry tat ihr den Gefallen und fragte nicht weiter. Stattdessen ging er auf ihre Frage ein.

„Also, ich habe eine neue Taktik entworfen", begann Harry munter, und Ron schenkte ihr einen eindeutigen Blick. Er hatte Harrys Ansprache wohl schon hundert Mal heute hören müssen und atmete angestrengt aus, als Harry von irgendwelchen Mustern und Begriffen anfing, die entweder gar nichts mit Quidditch zu tun hatten oder komplizierte russische Namen beinhielten.

Sie bereute ihre Frage schon jetzt.

Sie verabschiedete sich von Ginny als es elf Uhr schlug und machte sich zu ihrem Schlafsaal auf. Als sie die Tür öffnete sah sie Lavender auf dem Bett sitzen, Parvati neben ihr. Lavender schien zu weinen. Sie schniefte hin und wieder, und Hermine entdeckte einen zerknitterten Brief in ihren Händen.

„Alles klar?", wagte sie zu fragen, als sie näher kam, und ihre Robe über ihren Ankleidestuhl gelegt hatte.

„Nein", schniefte Lavender heiser. Hermine fragte sich, ob sie fragen müsste, ob sie helfen könne. Eigentlich wollte sie Lavender nicht helfen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie half den anderen sowieso schon genug.

Das war zwar ihr Job, aber wenn sie über die Probleme nachdachte, dann hatte sie eigentlich etwas Anspruchsvolleres erwartet. Und nicht die Aufgabe den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin sauber zu halten, weil es der zurzeit amtierende Schulsprecher nicht auf die Reihe bekam. Fast erfüllte es sie mit Genugtuung, dass er bald kein Schulsprecher mehr war.

Hoffentlich bald! Hoffentlich noch heute Nacht. Und das konnte sehr gut sein, denn er hatte kein Passwort mehr, um reinzukommen.

Ihr Blick fiel nach draußen in die Nacht, die hinter dem Fenster lag. Der Schlafsaal überblickte das Gelände, und in der Ferne erkannte sie Hogsmeade, wie es im Dunkeln sanft leuchtete. Kurz atmete sie aus.

Sie hätte es sagen müssen, durchfuhr es sie plötzlich. Vor allem würde es Snape doch bestimmt herausfinden, und dann wäre doch wohl auch ihre Stellung dran, oder? Pansy würde es doch als aller erstes petzen, dass die Schulsprecherin gesehen hatte, wie die drei das Schloss verlassen hatten.

Hermine hasste ihn über alle Maßen.

„Er ist von Malfoy", informierte sie Parvati ohne jeden Kontext, und Hermine hob stirnrunzelnd den Blick. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Brief in Lavenders Schoß. Großer Merlin, bitte nicht. Sie schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel. Lavender hatte doch eine Sekunde vorher nicht darüber reden wollen!

„Was?", sagte Hermine also beinahe unfreundlich. Sie wollte es gar nicht wissen. Wahrscheinlich durfte sie es auch nicht wissen. Wahrscheinlich hatte es mit Sex zu tun, und sie wollte es gar nicht wissen!

„Parvati!", schniefte Lavender aufgebracht. Hermine atmete aus. Sie wollte es nicht wissen. Bitte, bitte nicht! Aber dann sah Lavender sie tränenschwer an. Oh nein! „Ich habe ihn gestern bei Frühstück bekommen", flüsterte sie tiefverletzt. Hermine hielt sich nur knapp davon ab, die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Hm?", machte sie also und hoffte, sie klang desinteressiert genug, dass Lavender nicht ausholen würde.

„Weißt du, wir haben eine Affäre. Oder wir haben eine gehabt!", schluchzte Lavender untröstlich auf und wurde von Parvati wieder in den Arm genommen. Wenn Hermine an Malfoys Affären dachte, wurde ihr schlecht. Lavender war eine blöde Ziege, dachte Hermine gereizt.

„Besser so", sagte sie also nur, ehe Lavender noch Details liefern würde. Sie griff sich ihren Umhang wieder.

„Wie kannst du so herzlos sein?", fuhr Parvati sie an, und auch die anderen Mädchen betrachteten sie mit bösen Blicken.

„Was?", entfuhr es Hermine empört. „Malfoy ist ein-" Aber sie hielt sich selber davon ab, näher auf ihr Hassthema einzugehen. Und besser sie wusste nicht allzu viel darüber, was Lavender getan hatte, denn sie würde ihr nur Punkte abziehen! Sie schüttelte einfach konsequent den Kopf und verließ den Schlafsaal wieder.

Hermine schlüpfte nach draußen auf den Flur und verlor keine Zeit. Das Schloss lag leer vor ihr, und sie konnte nur über sich selber den Kopf schütteln. Sie war hoffnungslos. Anstatt sich nicht zu sorgen, um blöde Slytherins, die von der Schule fliegen würden, schlich sie nachts durchs Schloss und riskierte Kopf und Kragen! Sie nahm an, Snapes Schicht war vorbei. Sie hoffte es zumindest, als sie die schweren Schlosstüren endlich erreicht hatte und aufzog, um in die kühlere Nacht zu schlüpfen. Sie eilte den Weg runter zu den Ländereien, weit ab vom Tor und hielt beim Gehen weiterhin Ausschau. Und Merlin sei Dank hatte sie Glück.

Je nachdem, wie man es betrachtete natürlich….

McGonagall hatte Snape abgelöst, aber McGonagall war bei weitem nicht so paranoid wie Snape, und Hermine schlich unbemerkt runter zu Hagrids Hütte.

Es gab nämlich noch einen zweiten Weg, das Passwort zu bekommen.

Sie erkannte Kerzenschein in den Fenstern. Er schlief Merlin sei Dank noch nicht. Es wäre unmöglich einen schlafenden Hagrid zu wecken. Sie wusste das.

Unbemerkt hatte sie die Hütte erreicht. Sie klopfte zaghaft, aber Fang bellte augenblicklich los, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen.

„Na, Fang, aus!", rief Hagrids Stimme erschrocken im Innern, und sie hörte schwere Fußschritte hinter der Tür. Sie sah sich panisch um, aber McGonagall war nicht zu sehen.

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt, und Hermine erkannte eine schwere Eisenpfanne in Hagrids Hand. Sie betrachtete die scheinbare Waffe mit gerunzelter Stirn. Wen hatte er bitteschön erwartet? Ein bewaffnetes, rohes Monster-Ei, was er aus Rache braten wollte?! Sein unfreundlicher Blick wurde sanfter, als er sie erkannte. „Mine!", begrüßte er sie überrascht. „Was treibst du so spät hier draußen? Irgendwas mit Harry passiert?", wollte er sofort wissen, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf, sah sie sich um und kam noch eine Stufe höher.

„Kann ich kurz reinkommen?", flüsterte sie, und Hagrid wich eilig zur Seite, und schob Fang zurück in die Hütte und stellte die Pfanne zurück auf den kleinen Herd. Hermine kommentierte die Pfanne gar nicht erst.

Nach dem die Tür geschlossen war, sprang Fang an ihr hoch und riss sie fast zu Boden. Er hechelte aufgeregt, und Hermine schob ihn mit allen Kräften von sich, denn er war schwer und sabberte viel zu viel!

„Schon gut, ich freu mich ja auch!", beruhigte sie den Saurüden und tätschelte seinen Kopf. Er fiel praktisch vor ihre Füße, und sie streichelte ihn weiter. Interessiert hatte Hagrids Spinnentöter den Kopf gehoben. Seine lange Schnauze schnüffelte probehalber in die Luft.

„Ist nur Mine, Pamela", beschwichtigte Hagrid den Spinnentöter. Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„_Pamela_?", fragte sie schließlich, aber Hagrid grinste unter seinem Bart.

„Ja, ist ein Mädchen!", erklärte er stolz. Hermines Mund öffnete sich ratlos, während sie das riesenhafte Geschöpf auf dem Bärenfell vor dem Kamin betrachtete, was den halben Platz der Hütte einnahm, alle sechs haarigen Beine von sich gestreckt, so gemütlich gebettet, als könne nur das Ende der Welt ihn vielleicht zum Aufstehen bewegen. Oder Ron.

„Pamela, der Spinnentöter", murmelte Hermine seufzend. Dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie noch wichtigeres zu tun hatte, als Hagrids wilden Streichzoo zu besänftigen. „Hagrid, kennst du das neue Passwort für die Tore?", fragte sie eindringlich, und Hagrid nickte langsam.

„Jaah?", sagte er ernst, aber er musterte sie prüfend. „Warum? Was ist los?", wollte er von ihr wissen.

„Ich brauche das Passwort jetzt", räumte sie kleinlaut ein.

„Wofür? Willst du raus, Mine?", fragte er mehr als ungläubig. „Du darfst nachts nicht raus!", schien ihm einzufallen. „Viel zu gefährlich", erklärte er. Und Hermine setzte ihr Glück auf eine Karte.

„Vielleicht… kannst du ja mit mir kommen?", flüsterte sie hilflos. Hilfloser als sie eigentlich war. „Es… es ist was blödes passiert, und es war praktisch meine Schuld", gestand sie ein, ohne aufzusehen. Hagrids Besorgnis stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Oh je, was ist los?"

„Ich… habe Schülern das Passwort genannt und sie sind heimlich aus dem Schloss und… jetzt können sie ja nicht mehr rein, weil…"

„Weil das Passwort anders ist", schloss Hagrid sogar recht scharfsinnig für seine sonstige Begriffsstutzigkeit. „Oh je, Hermine", sagte er nur. „Wir dürfen Hogwarts nicht verlassen. Du zumindest nicht. Wie viele Schüler?", wollte er besorgt wissen. „Vielleicht machen sie nur eine kleine Nachtwanderung?", schlug er vor.

„Es sind Slytherins. Nein, sie machen keine _kleine Nachtwanderung_", erklärte Hermine eilig. „Bitte, Hagrid. Ich kann nicht zu Snape oder McGonagall. Die bringen mich um!", übertrieb Hermine flehend. „Bitte, ich schulde dir auch was dafür! Bitte, Hagrid!"

Sie setzte ein besonders verzweifeltes Gesicht auf. Hagrid verdrehte die Augen und drehte seinen langen Bart abwesend um den dicken Finger, während er peinlich berührt, mit sanft roten Wangen, irgendetwas von ‚ungerechtem Hundeblick' murmelte.

Und sie wusste, sie hatte ihn.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Sie war so froh, dass er nicht Nein sagen konnte. Sie liebte Hagrid sehr dafür, und sie wusste, dass sie immer auf ihn zählen konnte, wenn sie musste. Sie wollte ihn wirklich nicht ausnutzen, aber sie wusste sich heute Nacht nicht anders zu helfen.

Er räusperte sich peinlich berührt, durch ihren verzweifelten Blick und sie erkannte, er wurde nun tief rosa unter seinem dichten Bart.

„Schön, schön! Sieh mich nicht so an, Mine, du weißt doch…", jammerte er. „Wir nehmen Fang mit", ergänzte er, während er seufzend nach seinem riesigen Maulwurfsfellmantel griff und darin den rosa Regenschirm verstaute. Aber Fang hatte sich gähnend zu einem pelzigen Haufen zusammen gerollt, und Hagrid verdrehte die Augen.

„Dann nicht, du Faulpelz", murrte er. Dann wandte er einen letzten liebevollen Blick zum Spinnentöter.

„Schön hier warten, Pamela", ermahnte er sie, aber Pamela hob kaum den Blick, als Hagrid Hermine lautlos nach draußen führte.

Er war fast nicht zu erkennen, so schwarz wie er gekleidet war. Hagrid schaffte es, trotz seiner Größe völlig unbemerkt zu bleiben. McGonagall hatte gerade die Runde ums Schloss begonnen, denn sie verschwand hinter dem steinernen Hof.

„Schnell!", befahl Hagrid und bewegte sich recht behände zu den Toren. Ohne dass Hermine es hören konnte, sprach er die Formel und schlug mit dem Schirm gegen die Tore.

Sie schwangen lautlos auf und erlaubten ihnen, hinaus zu schlüpfen.

Hermine wusste, Hagrid bekam die Formel angeblich nur gesagt, damit er sich unter den Lehrern nicht ausgeschlossen fühlte, denn er durfte ja offiziell nicht mehr zaubern, aber Hermine glaubte, jeder wusste hier auf Hogwarts, dass Hagrid seinen Schirm nicht wirklich als Regenschirm benutzte. Aber sie war dankbar genug, dass er ihr half. Sie würde es nicht wieder gut machen können. Das wusste sie auch.

„Sie werden in irgendeiner Kneipe in Hogsmeade sein", vermutete sie, als sie zu Hagrid aufgeschlossen hatte, der mit großen Schritten voranging.

„Hm…", brummte er nachdenklich. „Die einzige Kneipe, die Schüler nicht sofort wieder nach Hogwarts schickt, ist der Eberkopf", sagte er dumpf. „Rosmerta hätte Dumbledore sofort verständigt", ergänzte er ruppig, und Hermine hatte es schon befürchtet. Sie hasste den Eberkopf.

Sie verließen das Gelände still und eilig. Und sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie jetzt tun wollten, oder wie sie, wenn sie die Slytherins denn fanden, sie davon überzeugen wollten, wieder zurückzugehen, aber sie nahm an, Hagrids Erscheinung sollte einschüchternd genug sein. Zur Not würde er alle Syltherins auch über seinen Rücken werfen können, nahm sie an.

Sie liefen schnell und der Wind war kühl geworden, war es am Tage auch noch so warm. Es war ein Gefühl, das sie hasste. Sie wusste, sie riskierte wieder einmal sehr viel. Und wofür? Nein – für wen?! Es war nicht zu fassen.

Im Dorf angekommen erkannte sie, dass in allen Läden das Licht gelöscht war, nur die verschiedenen Kneipen hatten noch geöffnet, und warmes Licht fiel auf das Kopfsteinpflaster.

Sie hielt mit Hagrids Tempo mit und schnell hatten sie das Ende der Straße erreicht.

Hagrid öffnete die Tür und der Geruch von Schnaps und Schweiß schlug ihnen entgegen. Sie mochte diese Kneipe nicht. Die Menschen sahen sie an und sie wusste, die Zauberer, die hier waren kannten weder sie, noch Hogwarts, noch Harry Potter. Und das hieß in der magischen Welt schon einiges.

Hier trieb sich nämlich der Abschaum rum. Sie hielt sich halb hinter Hagrid verborgen und war so unendlich dankbar, dass er hier war. Seine Größe schien bereits die ersten Zauberer, die sie interessiert beäugten abzuschrecken.

Aberforth hob den Blick hinter der Theke. Ihn kannte sie immerhin. Nicht gut. Und er war auch nicht unbedingt jemand, mit dem sie gerne ein Gespräch führen wollte, aber er hatte in der Aurorenschlacht geholfen, also nahm sie an, ihm war auch daran gelegen, dass niemand zu Schaden kam. Generell….

„N'abend, Aberforth", begrüßte ihn Hagrid ruppig. Sein Blick fiel auf sie.

„Guten Abend, Mr Dumbledore", sagte Hermine schließlich auch zu dem Mann, der Dumbledore sehr ähnlich sah. Sie wusste auch bei ihm nicht, wie alt er wohl sein mochte, aber bedeutend jünger als Dumbledore selber. Aber auch das hieß nicht viel, denn wenn sie den alten Aufzeichnungen Glauben schenken konnte, war selbst Dumbledore schon weit über neunzig Jahre alt.

„Sind heute Abend drei Schüler hier her gekommen?", übernahm Hagrid das Gespräch wieder, als Aberforth nicht reagierte, und sie versuchte zu ignorieren, dass es hier bestialisch nach Ziegen stank.

Aberforth Dumbledore reagierte zuerst überhaupt nicht.

Es verging noch ein weiterer Moment, und als sie dachte, er würde nicht mehr reagieren, ruckte er mit dem Kopf nach rechts. Sie folgte seinem Blick. Sie betrachtete die Tür, die in der Wand eingelassen war.

„Sie sind dort drin?", fragte sie verwirrt und sah zu Hagrid auf. Der seufzte.

„Glückspiel", murmelte er bestätigend. Hermine schluckte. Sie hasste Glückspiel. Und Slytherins.

Aberforth wandte sich wieder der Theke zu, die er mit einem schmierigen Lappen sauber wischte. Seine blauen Augen wirkten kurz so prüfend, wie die seines Bruders. „Gehört es mittlerweile zur Tagesordnung, dass ihr die Schule verlassen dürft? Granger, richtig?", vergewisserte er sich, ohne sie anzusehen, und sie war überrascht, dass er sich ihren Namen gemerkt hatte. Beim Kampf gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser war sie nur gering beteiligt gewesen, aber anscheinend wusste er dennoch, wer sie war.

„Ja, richtig. Und… nein, eigentlich dürfen wir das nicht. Ich…"

„Wir holen sie gerade ab", unterbrach Hagrid sie streng. Und mehr wurde nicht gesagt. Aberforth putzte schließlich weiter die schmierigen Gläser mit dem schmierigen Lappen.

Und sie wusste nicht, was sie erwartet hatte, als Hagrid die Tür öffnete, aber sie war nicht überrascht, über das, was sie sah.

„Draco!", schrie Pansy gerade und versuchte den Arm des Angesprochenen zur Seite zu ziehen. Malfoy hielt den Zauberstab mit Präzision auf einen Mann mit Kapuze gerichtet und sie schienen gerade in einen Streit geplatzt zu sein.

Die Kobolde hier drin verstreuten sich bereits in alle Richtungen und es herrschte unangenehme Spannung, bei Hagrids Anblick. Gegenüber einem Kobold wirkte er wie ein Riese – der er zwar auch war, aber schließlich nur ein Halbriese.

„Sag das noch mal!", schrie Malfoy und sie hörte, wie betrunken er war. Und wo war Zabini? Sie sah sich um, konnte ihn aber nicht entdecken.

„Zauberstäbe runter!", rief Hagrid drohend über das Gemurmel hinweg und stellte sich neben Malfoy. Er fixierte alle Anwesenden, die noch nicht das Zimmer verlassen hatten. Malfoy erkannte sie erst in dieser Sekunde. Aber er sagte nichts, wandte sich ungerührt wieder dem Mann zu.

„Sag es!", wiederholte er mit heiserer Stimme und durchbohrte den Mann mit seinem Blick.

„Wir sind doch Freunde, Mr Malfoy", sagte der Mann mit öliger Stimme. Er hatte die Hände abwehrend gehoben und der Tisch neben ihnen war überhäuft mit goldenen Galleonen. Hermine wusste nicht, wer gewonnen hatte, oder was passiert war.

„Pansy, wo ist Blaise?", rief sie jetzt und sah Pansy wimmern. „Pansy!", wiederholte sie zornig.

„Ich weiß es nicht!", jammerte Pansy und ließ von Dracos Arm ab und sah wohl etwas wie die Rettung in Hermine und Hagrid. Diese hatte kaum Zeit überrascht zu sein, denn der fremde Mann versuchte jetzt nach den Galleonen zu greifen.

„Man sollte wirklich nicht spielen, wenn man zu betrunken ist, die Einsätze zu zahlen", informierte er Malfoy gedehnt, und Hermine begriff. Malfoy hatte verloren. Und Blaise war abgehauen.

„Malfoy, nimm den Zauberstab runter", befahl Hermine schließlich, aber natürlich tat er nichts dergleichen.

„Bitte, Draco, komm endlich!", flehte Pansy, aber Malfoy ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig."

„Oh doch, du bist hier fertig", erklärte Hagrid kurzerhand und zog Malfoy am Kragen wieder aus dem Stuhl. Strauchelnd kam Malfoy überrascht zum Stehen und riss sich von Hagrid los.

„Hey!", schrie er zornig auf. Sein Blick flackerte nach oben, dann fixierte er Hermine. Bekannter Zorn trat in sein Gesicht. „Das Schlammblut und der Riese…", entfuhr es ihm lächelnd, aber er lallte schon sehr stark. Hagrids sanfter Schlag auf den Rücken schickte ihn gnadenlos zu Boden.

„Es reicht jetzt", informierte Hagrid die Runde, unterschwelliger Zorn vibrierte verheißungsvoll in seiner mächtigen Stimme. „Mädchen, geh schon mal vor", befahl er Pansy. Pansy ließ es sich nicht zweimal sagen und gehorchte tatsächlich wohl zum aller ersten Mal in ihrem Leben. Sie hatte aber keine Zeit überrascht über diese Wandlung zu sein.

„Spielschulden müssen beglichen werden!", informierte der Kapuzenmann Hagrid mit einer widerlichen Reibeisenstimme, die Hermine Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Hagrid, davon wirst du wohl ein Lied singen können, oder?", fuhr er schnarrend fort, und Hagrid verzog den Mund, so dass sein Bart zitterte.

„Garrick", knurrte er, als er die Stimme des Mannes wohl erkannt hatte. Das Gesicht war unter der Kapuze nicht auszumachen, aber Hermine interessierte sich gar nicht für das Gesicht des Fremden. Er war ihr ausgesprochen unangenehm.

„Bei Gelegenheit bin ich zur Revanche gegen dich bereit", eröffnete Garrick gegenüber Hagrid mit einem widerlichen Lachen in der Stimme.

„Nein, danke. Und jetzt verschwinde!", informierte ihn Hagrid zornig. Hagrid zornig zu sehen, war nichts, was jemand gerne erleben wollte. Die Kobolde im Zimmer machten sich daran ebenfalls zu fliehen, so wie die übrigen zwielichtigen Gestalten.

Der Zauberer raffte eilig das Gold zusammen. „Schön", erklärte er kalt. „Aber das reicht nicht für die Schulden, die Mr Malfoy bei mir hat. Lucius hätte niemals Schulden offen gelassen", säuselte er jetzt als er den Weg um den Tisch herum machte.

Malfoy rappelte sich endlich vom Boden hoch, aber geistesgegenwärtig packte ihn Hagrid an der Schulter, ehe sich Malfoy auf den Zauberer stürzen konnte. Garrick schritt gelassen an Hagrid und Malfoy vorbei und kam direkt vor ihm zum Stehen.

„Weißt du, du siehst deinem Vater sehr ähnlich", begann er, und Hagrid hatte den massigen Arm um Dracos Oberkörper gelegt und hielt ihn so gefangen. Dracos Augen schossen zornigen Hass. „Vielleicht können wir das nächste Mal über die wahren Gründe sprechen, weshalb Lucius sich umgebracht hat, hm, Mr Malfoy?", flüsterte der Zauberer fast fröhlich, während Draco sich praktisch gegen Hagrids Griff warf.

„Lass mich, du verdammter-", brachte er gegen Hagrid hervor, der ihn unbeeindruckt weiterhielt.

„Und noch etwas: Ich komme wieder für mein Gold, Malfoy." Und Hermine spürte wie sein Blick sie streifte, auch wenn seine Augen von der Kapuze verborgen blieben. Im schwachen Kerzenlicht sah sie, wie sein Mund sich dunkel zu einem Grinsen formte. Ein goldener Zahn funkelte in seinem Mund, dann verschluckte die Dunkelheit sein Gesicht wieder. „Oder ich nehme mir etwas anderes", fuhr er rauer fort, hob seine Hand plötzlich zu ihrem Gesicht, und Hermine wich angewidert zurück.

„Noch ein Wort aus deinem scheiß Mund, und ich bringe dich um!", knurrte Malfoy so laut, dass der Fremde innehielt.

„Gerade hält dich dein Kindermädchen ziemlich fest im Arm. Das würde ich wirklich gerne sehen", erklärte er, ehe er sich mit einem Winken verabschiedete.

Der Raum war wie leer gefegt, aber es verging noch eine Minute, ehe Hagrid Malfoy freiließ. Wahrscheinlich, um sicher zu sein, dass der Mann namens Garrick verschwunden war. Hermine hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie den Atem angehalten hatte.

Malfoy wandte sich sofort um und schlug Hagrid die Fäuste in den Magen. Oder zumindest in die Magengegend. Hermine zuckte zusammen, aber Hagrid schien es gar nicht zu merken.

„Wir gehen", sagte er nur, als würde Malfoy ihn lediglich tätscheln. Hagrid schritt aus dem Zimmer. Malfoy und Hermine blieben zurück.

Dann traf sie sein Blick. Er sah sie an, als wäre sie erst gerade neben ihm appariert. Sie zuckte zusammen als er einen Schritt auf sie zumachte.

„Ich hatte alles im Griff, du scheiß Miststück!", knurrte er, und ihre Angst schwand bei seinen betrunkenen Worten.

„Ja, das haben wir alle gesehen, Malfoy!", erwiderte sie. Sie machte sich daran, zu gehen, aber er folgte nicht. „Merlin, komm endlich!", fuhr sie ihn an. Aber er lehnte gegen den schiefen Tisch, fuhr sich über die Stirn und bewegte sich nicht. „Malfoy", begann sie wieder, die Mahnung immer in der Stimme.

„Was, Granger?", schrie er außer sich. Sie atmete aus. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Hagrids riesige Gestalt erschien erneut im Türrahmen.

„Du bewegst dich oder ich trage dich", drohte Hagrid ihm jetzt, und Malfoy schien sich zu entscheiden, nicht zu antworten, denn Hagrid war die Wahrmachung dieser Drohung durchaus zuzutrauen, fand Hermine. Und zornig stieß sich Malfoy vom Tisch ab und schritt an Hermine vorbei, ohne sie zu beachten.

Allerdings nahmen die betrunkenen Schritte seinem stolzen Abgang jede Wirkung, und bevor er fallen konnte, fing Hagrid ihn am Arm ab und zerrte ihn in die Höhe. Hagrid kochte stumm vor Zorn. Hermine sah es ihm an.

Draußen stand Pansy zitternd in der Nacht und schien zu warten. Malfoy taumelte neben ihr und zu viert machten sie sich auf den Rückweg.

„Wo ist Blaise?", wollte Hermine schließlich wissen, als sie die klare Nachtluft einatmete.

„Abgehauen", erwiderte Pansy, die Malfoy stützen musste, damit er überhaupt geradeaus ging.

„Weit wird er nicht kommen. Die Tore sind zu", murrte Hagrid, der voranging. „Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht?", knurrte er schließlich. „Das sind gefährliche Gestalten dort! Mit Garrick spielt man nicht um Gold!", fuhr er zorniger fort. „So dumm bin nicht mal mehr ich!", schloss er böse.

„Wir… wir wussten nicht-", stotterte Pansy, aber Hagrid schüttelte den zotteligen Kopf.

„-ihr könnt froh sein, dass nichts Schlimmeres passiert ist!", unterbrach Hagrid Pansys Wimmern. „Schüler schleichen sich für Glücksspiel in den Eberkopf! Unfassbar!", knurrte er. Sie erreichten nach einer Endlosigkeit das Tor.

„Hagrid!", flüsterte Hermine plötzlich, denn eine Gestalt lag zusammen gesunken in den Büschen. Hagrid atmete aus und packte die Gestalt am Umhang. Blaise Zabini schlief seelenruhig, anscheinend vollkommen betrunken, eine leere Glasflasche liebevoll im Arm.

„Ist das der Dritte?", wollte Hagrid kopfschüttelnd wissen, und Pansy nickte.

„Ja", sagte Hermine resignierend.

„Jemand soll ihn schweben lassen. Ich bringe euch nicht hoch. Hermine, schaffst du es von hier?", wollte Hagrid wissen, nach dem er stumm das Tor geöffnet hatte. Pansy beschwor den Schwebezauber für Blaise, und Malfoy stand wankend allein auf den Beinen.

Hermine zog den Zauberstab.

„Lass mich schweben und ich brech dir das Genick, Granger", lallte Malfoy dunkel, und Hagrid seufzte auf.

„Wir reden morgen über die Konsequenzen, Hermine", versprach Hagrid leiser. Hermine schenkte ihm einen dankbaren Blick. Sie schienen Glück zu haben, denn McGonagall war nirgendwo zu sehen. Und Hagrid schien wohl auch nicht erpicht, jetzt mit irgendjemandem darüber zu sprechen.

„Danke, Hagrid", flüsterte sie, während Hagrid kopfschüttelnd und murmelnd in Richtung seiner Hütte verschwand.

Sie kochte innerlich. Sie mussten seltsam genug aussehen mit dem schwebenden Blaise voran in der Luft. Die Schlosspforten öffneten sich quietschend und sie schlüpften alle unbemerkt ins dunkle Schloss. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand Pansy in Richtung der Keller, mit Blaise im Schlepptau. Hermine ging weiter und merkte, dass sich Malfoy nicht bewegte.

Wieso war es nur so unglaublich schwer?

Sie hielt lediglich inne. Sie wandte sich nicht um, aber er machte kein Geräusch. Sie schluckte all ihre bösen Worte runter und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Er war an den Eingangstüren hinab gesunken und starrte auf den Boden. Das Mondlicht ließ seine hellen Haare fast silbern aussehen. Sie kam unwillig näher, denn er konnte einfach nicht da sitzen bleiben! Er konnte ihr das nicht schon wieder antun! Es war noch nicht einmal Freitag, verdammt noch mal!

„Malfoy!", flüsterte verzweifelt und kam näher. Irgendwann würde irgendein Geist hier lang geschwebt kommen. Mit Pech wäre es Peeves und er würde Snape wecken gehen!

„Verpiss dich endlich", knurrte er. Sie ging vor ihm die Hocke.

„Ist dir überhaupt klar, dass ich dich heute vor deinem sicheren Rausschmiss bewahrt habe, du undankbarer scheiß Idiot!", erwiderte sie und diesmal kamen die Tränen, ohne dass sie etwas tun könnte. Er sah sie ernst an. Sie schniefte zornig, wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange und er blieb unbeeindruckt. Natürlich!

„Du hast mir doch das Passwort praktisch geschenkt, Granger", sagte er tonlos. „Also hör auf, mir die Schuld zu geben."

„Du bist…" Sie schwieg kopfschüttelnd. „Meinetwegen bleib hier sitzen und lass dich erwischen!", fuhr sie ihn an und erhob sich wieder. „Mehr kann ich nicht für dich tun!"

Sie sah auf ihn hinab. Wieder fixierte er den Boden als hätte er sie gar nicht gehört. Er fuhr sich abwesend mit den Fingern durch seine Haare, kämmte sie über seinen Kopf, und er wirkte so verloren vor ihr auf dem Boden.

„Er hat sich nicht umgebracht", flüsterte er plötzlich. „Er hätte sich nie umgebracht…", wiederholte er so leise wie das Rascheln von Laub in der Ferne, aber sie verstand ihn. Leider.

„Malfoy", flüsterte sie wieder eindringlicher, denn irgendwo hörte sie ein Geräusch im Schloss. Sie wusste nicht, wann die nächste Nachtwache das Schloss patrouillieren würde. Aber sie würden hier nicht mehr lange unbemerkt sein können. „Bitte, steh auf!", flüsterte sie. „Bitte", wiederholte sie fast flehend. „Ich bitte dich inständig, bitte!", wisperte sie. Sie lehnte sich hinab, griff nach seinen Händen und zog daran. Er hob hastig den Blick, als hätte er vergessen, dass sie da wäre.

„Weiß du, was ich meine?", lallte er, und sie war sich sicher, er hielt sie für jemand anderen. Denn der Hass war gänzlich aus seinem Blick verschwunden. „Er hätte nie…" Sie zog heftiger an seinen Händen, und endlich bewegte er sich, ließ sich von ihr auf die Füße ziehen.

„Komm", zischte sie, denn sie hörte ein Schnurren. Laut genug, dass sie wusste, dass Mrs Norris nur noch eine Kurve entfernt sein konnte! Sie legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog ihn mit sich, eilig zu den Treppen, die runter zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum führten.

Nebenbei zog sie den Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den entfernten Gang, in dem sie die verdammte Katze mit den roten Augen vermutete und flüsterte den Spruch. „_Sorexus_!" Der Strahl ihres Zauberstabs traf den Flur, und eine kleine Spitzmaus erschien aus dem Nichts und huschte fiepend über den kalten Stein. Hermine konnte nicht viel Mitleid mit der Maus haben, denn sie würde Mrs Norris davon abhalten, Filch zu holen, und der würde dann nicht Snape alarmieren.

Sie hielt Malfoy fest, was bei seiner Größe nicht unproblematisch war. Er sagte nichts mehr, bis sie ihn neben das Portrait des Blutigen Baron lehnen musste. Er starrte immer noch blind nach vorne, ohne etwas zu sehen.

„Toujours pur", sagte sie widerwillig das Passwort, und der Baron schwang mit leuchtenden Augen zur Seite. Hermine fand ihn mehr als gruselig und nicht gerade ungefährlich, so wie er aussah mit dem vernarbten Gesicht, aber er sprach nie mit ihr, strafte sie immer nur mit Desinteresse an ihrer Gestalt. Irgendwann würde sie mit ihm noch ein Wörtchen reden, was seine Respektlosigkeit anging.

„Malfoy!", wiederholte sie gereizt. Der Gemeinschaftsraum lag in tiefstem Dunkel. Alle schliefen Merlin sei Dank schon. Ein Blick auf die Standuhr der Slytherins sagte ihr, dass es bereits weit nach ein Uhr morgens war. Sie würde wieder einmal sterben morgen vor Müdigkeit. Mondlicht fiel in seltsamen grünen Schatten durch das Oberlicht des Sees.

Es roch nach Leder, wie immer. Nicht mehr nach Alkohol.

Das Portrait schloss sich hinter ihm, nachdem er endlich hinein getaumelt war.

„Hast du mich verstanden?", fragte er jetzt wieder in normaler Lautstärke.

Ja, hatte sie, aber sie zog es vor, nicht auf seine Worte einzugehen.

„Geh ins Bett, Malfoy", beharrte sie unnachgiebig.

„Er hat sich nicht umgebracht!", wiederholte Malfoy die absurden Worte erneut. Sie konnte darauf nicht eingehen. Er sprach nach einer durchzechten Nacht. In keinem seiner Worte lag noch irgendeine Wahrheit, das wusste sie gut genug.

„Komm", sagte sie immer wieder nur, denn sie wusste nicht, was sie sonst tun sollte.

„Begreifst du nicht?!", schrie er plötzlich, so dass sie zusammenzuckte.

„Malfoy, es ändert überhaupt nichts!", rang sie sich ein paar Worte ab. Er starrte sie an, als hätte sie ihn geschlagen.

„Es ändert _alles_!", fuhr er sie an. „Es ändert verfluchte Scheiße noch mal verflucht alles, Granger!", brachte er heiser über Lippen, vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, lehnte sich an die Rückenlehne der Ledercouch und sein Atem ging laut. Sie seufzte laut auf.

„Malfoy, sieh mich an!", befahl sie tonlos. Sie stellte sich vor ihn, nahm die Hände von seinem Gesicht, denn er musste jetzt schlafen gehen. Sie musste jetzt schlafen gehen. Sie mussten diese furchtbare Nacht beenden. Seine grauen Augen schimmerten hell. „Lucius ist tot. Du kannst nichts daran ändern. Er wird nicht wiederkommen. Er kann nicht-"

„-er hat sich nicht umgebracht!", wiederholte er und sah sie an. Dann blinzelte er, schien sie wieder einmal zu erkennen und entzog ihr mit einem Ruck seine Hände. „Ich brauche keine Belehrungen von einem Schlammblut", ergänzte er schließlich. Sie war fast dankbar über die Erkenntnis, die in seinen Blick getreten war. Sie konnte besser mit ihm umgehen, wenn er unausstehlich war, als wenn er so verzweifelt wirkte.

„Du musst aufhören, dich selber zu zerstören, Malfoy", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich will dir nicht mehr helfen", schloss sie fast mit Resignation.

„Niemand hat dich gebeten", gab er nur zurück.

„Nein?", fragte sie kühl, denn es war wie jedes andere Gespräch.

„Nein!", erwiderte er tatsächlich nahezu klar, aber seine Augen verrieten seinen Alkoholpegel deutlich.

„Du bettelst doch geradezu darum, Malfoy. Du bettelst darum, dass ich dir helfe. Wieder einmal." Er lachte auf.

„Du suchst es dir aus, Granger. Nicht ich!" Er fluchte unterdrückt und fuhr sich wieder über die Stirn. „Wie wäre es, wenn du dich verpissen würdest?", schlug er jetzt unbeeindruckt vor und zog seinen Zauberstab von irgendwoher. Merlin sei Dank, dass er ihn nicht längst verloren hatte. Eigentlich…. Schade drum! „_Accio_ Alkohol!", rief er dunkel, und die Bodenplatte flog auf, ehe eine neue Flasche Whiskey in Richtung seiner ausgestreckte Hand flog, aber sie fing sie zornig ab.

„Granger, was zur-!"

„-nein!", schrie sie praktisch, schüttelte wild den Kopf, und warf sie augenblicklich in den fast ausgebrannten Kamin. Das Glas zersprang klirrend auf dem Rost und kurz leuchtete die Glut noch einmal auf, als der hochprozentige Alkohol im Feuer verbrannte. Malfoy starrte sie geschockt an.

„Du dämliche Schlampe!", entfuhr es ihm aufgebracht.

„Genug!", brachte sie gepresst hervor. „Es ist… _genug_, Draco", schloss sie zitternd.

Sein Blick traf sie hart. „Mein Name ist verflucht noch mal zu edel, um über deine scheiß Schlammblutlippen zu kommen, Granger!" Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass er das gerade gesagt hatte. Sie zwang sich, zu antworten.

„Du kannst morgen wieder ein scheiß Todesser sein! Geh jetzt endlich ins Bett", brachte sie schwach hervor, und ihr Blick fiel. Sie konnte ihn nicht mehr ertragen.

„Wieso bringst du mich nicht in mein scheiß verdammtes Bett, das tust du doch sonst immer, Granger?", wollte er heiser von ihr wissen, als sie sich abgewandt hatte. Er umfasste hart ihr Handgelenk. „Das ist es doch, was du von mir willst, oder?"

Sie starrte ihn an, versuchte sich loszureißen, aber er zog sie mit sich in Richtung Treppen. „Du willst doch, dass ich so betrunken bin, dass ich vergesse, mich zu übergeben, wenn ich dich anfasse!", schrie er praktisch.

„Malfoy!", zischte sie, denn bald würde irgendjemand aufwachen! Er zerrte an seiner Krawatte, bis sie sich lockerte und er sie mit einer Hand vom Hals zerren konnte.

„Etwas anderes willst du doch gar nicht!", raunte er, brachte sie plötzlich nahe an sich und Hermine stieg der beißende Geruch von Whiskey in die Nase. Es war abstoßend.

„Malf-!"

Und diesmal ging er zu weit. Im engen Flur des Treppenhauses presste er sie gegen die Wand, lehnte sich gegen sie und seine Nase stieß gegen ihre, ehe seine Lippen ihren Mund fanden. Ungeschickt und vollkommen unerwartet.

Sie hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen vor Schreck. Er atmete hart durch die Nase aus, und sie schob ihn von sich. Es war nicht wirklich ein Kuss, denn er bewegte sich nicht über ihr. Seine Lippen lagen einfach nur auf ihren. Hart und voller Gewalt. Sie spürte, wie seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper griff und er seine Hose öffnete.

Panik! Jetzt war es an der Zeit!

Schon hatte er die Knöpfe geöffnet, den Reißverschluss runter gezogen, und sie spürte es. Oh Gott! Nein! Seine Hose rutschte seine Beine hinab und sein Unterkörper war nackt. Er hatte sich gegen sie gelehnt, hielt sie mit seinem Körper gegen die Wand gefangen und zerrte schließlich an ihrem Rock. Sie bekam den Kopf endlich frei, und er atmete abgehackt und heiß über ihr.

„Malfoy!", schrie sie außer sich.

Oder… sie wollte das.

Panik hatte ihre Stimme brüchig werden lassen, und sie hatte schreien wollen, aber sie erreichte keine Lautstärke mehr. Es war… nur noch ein Wispern. Es kam keine Luft in ihre Lungen. „Nein!", keuchte sie fast tonlos. „Hilfe!", schrie sie, aber es war nur ein Keuchen. Ihr Rock rutschte ihre Beine hinab, und sie weinte, während sie auf ihn einschlug. Er griff in ihre Bluse, riss sie einfach auf, und sie weinte heftiger.

„Lass mich los, du Schwein!", brüllte sie so laut sie konnte, aber sie hatte keine Stimme. Sie war so voller Panik, dass sie kaum Zimmerlautstärke erreichte. Sie weinte heiße Tränen, konnte nicht fassen, was passierte, und endlich musste er ein Stück von ihr ablassen, denn er wollte an ihr Höschen! Oh Gott! Mit alle Kraft stieß sie die Hände vor seine Brust und er stolperte zurück, fiel über die erste Treppenstufe und landete auf seinem Hintern.

Sie atmete panisch und unregelmäßig, stand vor ihm, während er abwesend den Kopf schüttelte. Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab und nur verschwommen erkannte sie seinen nackten, steifen Penis, als er auf der Stufe saß.

Es verging ein zäher, schmerzhafter, endloser Moment.

„Granger", sagte er plötzlich rau. Sie blinzelte die Tränen fort und wich völlig steif vor Angst an die Wand zurück, als er aufstand und sich hastig die Hose über die Hüften zog. Er sah an ihr hinab, echter Horror in seinem Blick, der Nebel des Alkohols ein wenig durchbrochen. Nicht genug, als dass sie ihm unterstellen würde, zu begreifen, was er getan hatte! Fahrig bückte sie sich nach ihrem Rock, zerrte ihn ihre Beine nach oben und starrte ihn an. Ihre Hände zitterten, und ihr Herzschlag ging schmerzhaft schnell.

Er war so kalkweiß wie das Mondlicht.

„Du… fasst mich nie wieder an! Nie wieder, Malfoy!", brachte sie zitternd, fast stumm über die trockenen Lippen. Er wirkte so geschockt, so vollkommen ungläubig und sein Mund hatte sich geöffnet.

„Geh zu Snape", sagte er plötzlich heiser, fuhr sich zornig durch die Haare und schlug neben ihr die Faust gegen die Wand. Sie zuckte vor Angst zusammen. „Worauf… worauf wartest du, verdammt noch mal?", fuhr er sie plötzlich rau an, starrte sie an, wartete auf ihre Reaktion, aber sie war starr vor Angst. „Willst du warten, bis ich völlig den Verstand verliere? Geh jetzt zu Snape, sag ihm alles und lass mich von der Schule werfen!", knurrte er, die Augen seltsam glasig.

Ihr Atem beruhigte sich langsam. Immer wieder wanderten seine Augen über ihr Gesicht, und langsam war sie sich sicher, Tränen in seinem wilden Blick erkennen zu können.

„Verdammt, hörst du mir zu, du dummes Miststück?", fuhr er sie jetzt verzweifelt an, rammte die Faust noch einmal neben sie gegen die Wand, und schloss die Augen, als sie zusammen zuckte.

„Malfoy-", begann sie tonlos, aber er schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete die Augen wieder. Eine Träne rann seine Wange hinab. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Nein", unterbrach er sie heiser und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Nein, sieh mich nicht so an! Sieh mich nicht so an, als hättest du auch noch verdammtes Mitleid, du dämliche Schlampe!", flüsterte er, während er sie mit seinem Blick folterte. Sie konnte nicht sprechen.

„Lauf weg von mir und hol Hilfe! Fang an zu rennen, Granger! Du… du willst nicht hier bleiben!", versprach er ihr rau, noch eine Träne rann seine Wange hinab. Wieder schlug er neben ihr in die Wand. Wieder zuckte sie zusammen. Und er tat es noch mal, und noch einmal, bis sie seine Hand mit ihren beiden Händen abfing.

Kalt hatten sich ihre Finger um sein Handgelenk geschlossen, und sein Blick ruhte atemlos auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Wieso läufst du nicht endlich weg, du scheiß Schlammblut?" Seine Stimme war nur ein Hauch. „Willst du das?", fuhr er sie plötzlich an und stieß sie hart zurück gegen die Wand. Sie keuchte auf vor Schreck, als ihr die Luft wegblieb. „Willst du das?", rief er heiser, während er sie noch einmal schubste, ehe er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub und über ihr mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand sank. Er lehnte gegen sie, die Hände immer noch vor seinem Gesicht, während er weinte, den Kopf über ihr an die Wand gelehnt.

Er war so nah. Ihr Rücken schmerzte von seinen Stößen, ihr Körper tat weh von seiner Gewalt. Und sie konnte nicht mehr. Sie konnte es nicht mit ansehen. Langsam hoben sich ihre Arme, umfingen seine breites Kreuz, und sie hörte ihn scharf einatmen. Sie hielt ihn, ehe er ausatmete und gegen ihre Schulter sank.

Es musste ein absurdes Bild sein. Sie standen im Treppenhaus zu den Schlafsälen, sie umarmte Draco Malfoy, dessen Kopf schluchzend auf ihre Schulter gesunken war.

„Schon gut", murmelte sie unwichtige Worte, während ihre Hand unbeholfen über seinen Rücken strich. „Es ist… ok." Sie dachte an Harry und Ron, bei denen sie genau wusste, wie sie sie zu umarmen hatte. Bei Malfoy hatte sie keinen Schimmer. Er ließ sich nicht so anfassen wie Harry oder Ron. Da war nichts Vertrautes. Da war nichts Freundliches. Alles war immer nur kalt und böse und schmerzhaft. Ihr Herz ging schnell in ihrer Brust. Und gar nichts war ok.

Sie hielt ihn so, bis sich sein Atem beruhigte. Sie wollte ihn hassen. Hassen für heute, als er sie in der Bibliothek bedrängt hatte. Ihn hassen, dafür, dass sie sich verantwortlich gefühlt hatte, heute Nacht nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, um ihn zurückzuholen. Sie wollte ihn hassen, dafür, dass er sie gerade hatte vergewaltigen wollen! Dafür, dass er sich nicht entschuldigte, sondern sie auch noch beleidigte!

Aber jetzt stand sie hier und tröstete ihn auch noch! Sie gab es auf. Sie gab auf, zu begreifen, warum es so war, wie es war. So scheiße. So völlig selbstzerstörerisch. So… absolut Malfoy!

Hilflos waren seine Arme an seine Seiten gesunken. Aber er wich nicht vor ihr zurück, weinte an ihrer Schulter stumme Tränen, und es hätte eine Minute oder eine Stunden vergangen sein können. Sie wusste es nicht zu sagen.

Dann spürte sie, wie er sich aufrichtete. Sein Blick war tränenverhangenen, als er in ihr Gesicht hinabblickte. Sie wusste plötzlich, der Bastard würde sich morgen wieder an nichts erinnern können. Es regte sie so sehr auf! Und sie sollte gehen. Das war es, was sie tun sollte. Sie sollte rennen. Er hatte völlig Recht.

„Warum bist du immer noch hier?", fragte er sie plötzlich rau, sprach ihre Gedanken praktisch aus. Ihr Mund öffnete sich. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum. Ihre Arme fielen von seinem Körper ab. Sie antwortete nicht. Sie hatte keine Antworten mehr für ihn. Keine! „Bringst du… mich ins Bett?", flüsterte er, und Müdigkeit zeichnete sein Gesicht. Sie wollte nicht. Nicht schon wieder. „Bitte", ergänzte er leise. Das Wort nagte an ihr. Es war zu viel.

Sie seufzte. Sie stieß sich von der Wand ab und verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht. Sie bemerkte seinen Blick. „Bist… bist du…?" Er beendete die Frage nicht. Scheinbar konnte er nicht. Sein Blick war so wund, so offen. So völlig anders. Sie atmete fast genervt aus.

„Ich bin ok", antwortet sie also wahrheitswidrig. Was sollte sie sagen? Nein, Malfoy! Ich bin verdammt noch mal nicht ok?! Du wolltest mich vergewaltigen und ich tröste dich auch noch! Ich lasse es dir durchgehen, als… als… wäre es… - Gott – es gab nicht mal ein Wort dafür! Sie schüttelte zornig den Kopf, als sie die erste Stufe erklomm.

Er folgte ihr nicht, und sie wandte sich zu ihm um. Verloren stand er am Fuße der Treppe. Sie war müde. So unglaublich müde. Sie streckte ihm langsam ihre Hand entgegen. Ihre Finger zitterten im Mondlicht. Sein Blick fiel auf ihre bleiche Hand.

Und fast resignierend ergriff er ihre Finger, ließ sich von ihr weiterziehen, hielt ihre Hand fest in seiner, und sie hasste, dass sie so genau wusste, wo sein Schlafsaal war, so genau wusste, wo sein scheiß Bett stand. Sie zog ihn ins Zimmer. Die Jungen hier schnarchten. Blaise lag falsch herum, angezogen und nicht zugedeckt in seinem Bett. Pansy schien bei weitem nicht so viel Geduld mit betrunkenen Jungen zu haben, stellte Hermine dumpf fest, während sie Draco vor seinem Bett ablieferte.

„Bleibst du?", lallte er sanft, und sie glaubte fast, er hatte bereits alles wieder vergessen.

„Malfoy", flüsterte sie kopfschüttelnd, die Warnung in der Stimme, aber auch die Tränen drohten wiederzukommen. Er hatte es einfach vergessen….

„Ich kann nicht schlafen alleine", murmelte er, während er sich aus seinen Sachen schälte, sie achtlos neben sein Bett warf und wieder ihre Hand ergriff.

„Das schaffst du sonst auch ganz wunderbar", murmelte sie genervt, aber heute war ihre Fassade mehr als nur schwach. Crabbe schnarchte leise, und Hermine erkannte einen Lärmschutzzauber um Goyles Kopf. Er schimmerte silbern. Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf, aber er zog sie mit sich, während er sich in sein Bett legte. Sie saß auf der Bettkante, und er verschränkte seine Finger fasziniert mit ihren eigenen. Seine Finger waren lang, länger als ihre, und wesentlich wärmer. Sie erinnerte sich, dass er das nun schon einige Male betrunken getan hatte. Und jedes Mal hatte sie ihn gewähren lassen, wie widerlich sie es auch fand. Erschöpft war ihr Verstand abgedriftet, während sie die seltsame Verbindung ihrer Hände betrachtete.

Völlig steif saß sie auf seiner Bettkante. Sie war verrückt. Sie musste verrückt sein. Es gab keine andere Erklärung.

Dann hob sich sein verklärter Blick. Sie merkte, wie er seine hellen Augen auf sie richtete. „Liebst du mich, Granger?", fragte er rau, echtes Interesse auf den markanten Zügen. Ihr Herz machte einen dumpfen Satz. Etwas fiel in ihren Magen. Ein Gefühl, bodenlos und schlecht. Sie sah es ihm an. Seine Augen wirkten nicht mehr besorgt oder müde oder… irgendetwas. Sie war wieder einmal allein. Er würde sich an nichts erinnern. Auch nicht an diese Frage. Bei Merlin, er würde sich in fünf Minuten nicht mal mehr an seinen Namen erinnern, nahm sie bitter an. Er ließ sie immer mit all diesen Erinnerungen allein. Sie verdrängte die scheiß Tränen. Freudlos zuckten ihre Mundwinkel nach einer kurzen Weile.

„Sicher, Malfoy", entfuhr es ihr kalt und fast lächelte er, so, als hätte er es schon immer geahnt. „Ich liebe es, wie du mich beleidigst und ausnutzt, wie du mich vergewaltigen willst und mir wehtust, wie du mir jeden Tag auf dieser Welt versaust, bis ich endlich gehen kann. Ich könnte es nicht besserer treffen und mein Herz könnte niemand besseren finden, als ein verfluchtes Todesser-Arschloch wie dich", schloss sie flüsternd, tränenerstickt, und alle Neugierde verschwand aus seinem Gesicht, jeder Ansatz eines Lächelns, auch wenn sie ihre Ironie nicht so treffend hatte vermitteln können, wie sie es dringend wollte.

Aber Erkenntnis erschien nicht auf seinen Zügen. Sie wollte ihm endlich ihre Hand entziehen und aufstehen. Noch schliefen alle übrigen Junge hier, aber er hielt sie fest, setzte sich im Bett auf und sah sie voller Ernst an.

„Wir… wir könnten etwas sein", sagte er, mit betrunkener Überzeugung. „Verstehst du, Granger?", ergänzte er sicher, und sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Nein! Gott, er war so… - er war so-! Er machte sie… - **_ahrg_**!

„_Wir_ könnten gar nichts sein, Malfoy", erklärte sie ihm säuerlich. „_Du_ könntest nie jemand anderes sein als du selbst! Und ich… ich könnte auch nie jemand anderes sein. Also wärst du ein schlechter Mensch und ich…" Sie beendete den Satz nicht mehr. Wozu sollte sie?

„Aber ich-"

„-schlaf endlich und lass mich in Frieden", flüsterte sie zähneknirschend.

„Ich will nicht schlafen!", entfuhr es ihm leise, fast panisch. „Wenn ich schlafe, dann… träume ich", flüsterte er tonlos, noch immer ihre Hand in seiner, als wäre Träumen eine trostlose Aussicht.

„Pech für dich", sagte sie zornig und wollte aufstehen.

„Bleib!", sagte er heftig und zog an ihrer Hand, bis sie zu ihm auf die Bettdecke fiel. „Nur noch… einen Moment", bat er lallend. „Bei mir…", flüsterte er, aber sie richtete sich hastig wieder auf, ehe sein Gesicht das ihre berühren konnte, und hatte ihm ihre Hand entzogen. Sie wich von seinem Bett zurück, als wäre es giftig.

Unglücklich sah er zu ihr auf, scheinbar unfähig, selber aufzustehen. Ihr Herz ging schnell in ihrer Brust. Und sie wusste, günstigerweise würde er sich morgen an nichts mehr hiervon erinnern. Sie schluckte die vielen Tränen runter und verschwand zur Tür.

„Granger", flüsterte er verzweifelt, und widerwillig hielt sie inne. Sie wandte den Kopf zurück in seine Richtung. Und sie wusste nicht, wie viele Nächte sie es noch aushalten würde.

Sie wusste es nicht. Sie sagte nichts mehr, wandte sich ab, und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Sie hörte ihn nicht mehr.

Eilig lief sie die Treppe hinab, durch den dunklen Gemeinschaftsraum zum Portraitloch.

Sie öffnete es lautlos ein Stück weit, aber sie erkannte in der Ferne zwei glühend rote Augen näher kommen und hastig schloss sie das Portrait wieder.

Die verflixte Katze war da!

Sie atmete entnervt aus. Sie war unglaublich müde. So unglaublich am Ende ihrer Kräfte.

Ihr Blick fiel widerwillig auf die Couch. Sie würde es eine Nacht aushalten. Sie hielt die Qualen mittlerweile schon so viele Nächte aus.

Mit dem Zauberstab ließ sie das Feuer wieder etwas aufbrennen. Ihr zorniges Unterbewusstsein fragte sie gerade, warum sie ihren verdammten Zauberstab nicht vor fünfzehn Minuten benutzt hatte, als Malfoy sie gegen eine scheiß Wand hatte vergewaltigen wollen?!

Sie hatte keine Antwort parat. Es schauderte sie immer noch. Sie hatte Angst, ihr war kalt und sie wollte nur noch weinen. Sie sank auf die kühle Ledercouch, rollte sich zusammen und starrte ins wärmende Feuer.

Er hätte es gemacht, sie war sich sicher. Hätte sie ihn nicht aufgehalten. Und das machte es umso schlimmer. Und sie würde nicht zu Snape gehen. Sie schloss die Augen. Aber immer wieder kam seine Gestalt in ihr Bewusstsein.

Sie fand nur allmählich Schlaf, nachdem sie ein Mauzen vor der Tür wahrgenommen hatte und ein leises Kratzen am Rahmen des Portraits. Blöde Katze….

Sie träumte zum ersten Mal von Draco Malfoy. Und hatte wirklich Angst.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Blaises Zauberstab machte einen Höllenlärm als sein magischer Alarm losging. Und der Alarm dauerte eine Weile an, bis jemand reagierte. Draco lag steif in seinem Bett, während er zusah, wie Gregory fluchend aus dem Bett stolperte, sich den Fuß am Bettpfosten stieß und Blaises Zauberstab schüttelte, bis der grausame Ton verebbte.

„Oh verfluchte Scheiße!", stöhnte Blaise neben ihm. Auch Crabbe regte sich langsam.

Schon flog die Tür zu seinem Schlafsaal auf.

„Malfoy, Malfoy!", rief der kleine Fudge als ging es um Leben und Tod. „Komm schnell!"

Das war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, entschied Draco, nachdem sich einfach alles in seinem Schädel drehte. Es war stockfinstere Nacht, und dieser Knirps wirkte, als wäre er vor Stunden schon die Eulen füttern gegangen. Draco stöhnte heiser und schickte einen Fluch in Richtung Larry Fudge. Aber der kleine Fudge reagierte gar nicht auf ihn.

„Die Schulsprecherin liegt auf unserer Couch!", entfuhr es ihm ehrfürchtig. Draco blinzelte ein paarmal der Decke entgegen. Die…- _was_?!

Er setzte sich nach zwei Versuchen im Bett gerade auf. Was zur…?!

„Die Schulsprecherin?", wiederholte er krächzend, denn er konnte diesem Namen gerade kein Gesicht zuordnen. Auf der Couch…? Seufzend erhob er sich. Stehen… war gar nicht gut…. Er stolperte hinter Larry Fudge her, der aufgeregt die Treppe hinab stürmte. Er hatte sich ein Quidditch Shirt von seinem Stuhl gegriffen, was er über seinen nackten Oberkörper zog. Nur in Shorts wollte er auf keinen Fall nach unten gehen. Nebenbei bemerkte Draco, dass alle Erstklässler wohl kleine Frühaufsteher waren. Einige standen nägelkauend und überfordert vor der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Draco schritt barfuß um die Couch und starrte verblüfft hinab auf die Schulsprecherin, die tatsächlich auf der Couch eingeschlafen war.

War sie noch hier gewesen?! Er konnte es sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären. Er ging lautlos vor ihr in die Hocke. Sein Körper protestierte bei der Anspannung seiner Muskeln höllisch. Er verzog den Mund.

„Granger?", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme, die er gar nicht erkannte. Seine Stimmbänder schienen komplett ausgeleiert. Das Feuer brannte schwach im Kamin. Die morgendliche Müdigkeit hing noch schwer im Gemeinschaftsraum, während alle Erstklässler um ihn zusammen rückten und gespannt warteten. Draco hob den Finger und stupste sie an der Schulter an. Vielleicht war sie tot…?

Aber nein. So viel Glück hatte er wahrscheinlich nicht, überlegte er dumpf, als sie plötzlich die braunen Augen aufschlug. Sie blinzelte verstört, starrte ihn dann an und schüttelte plötzlich voller Panik den Kopf.

„Nein!", keuchte sie und saß kerzengerade auf der Couch und wich praktisch vor ihm zurück. Er runzelte die Stirn, während sie heftig atmete und langsam an Fokus gewann. Sie erkannte die anderen Erstklässler. Was zur Hölle tat sie hier? Und wie viel hatte er gestern eigentlich getrunken?! Er würde Zabini umbringen, so viel stand fest!

„Miss Hermine, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte ein kleines Mädchen, das sich auf seiner Schulter abgestützt hatte. Er war zu müde, das Kind zu maßregeln.

„Ich…?" Sie sah ihn letztendlich fragend an.

„Sieh mich nicht so an", knarzte seine Stimme. „Keine Ahnung, was du auf der Couch tust", stellte er klar. „Ich…-" Er schwieg verblüfft, als er bemerkte, dass ihre Bluse zerrissen von ihr hing.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich in derselben Sekunde, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er wusste, warum sie so aussah. Dass er… es wissen sollte. Aber er wusste es nur für den kurzen Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Dann war es wieder fort. Sein Kopf schmerzte höllisch. Er runzelte unwillig die Stirn. Er erinnerte sich dunkel. Sie war hier gewesen, letzte Nacht.

War das ein verfluchter Traum gewesen? Oder konnte es sein, dass er gestern ab irgendeinem verdammten Punkt seine Hosen vor Granger runtergelassen hatte?! Ihn befiel eine kalte Ungewissheit. Wahrscheinlich ein furchtbarer Albtraum. Sie sah ihn ausdruckslos an. Es musste ein Traum gewesen sein, aber wie widerlich war er geworden, dass er so eine Scheiße träumte?

Hogsmeade, fiel ihm plötzlich wieder ein. Er war da gewesen. Granger war da gewesen… - und… der Riese war da gewesen. Als ihr wohl klar wurde, dass er erst mal nichts sagen würde, räusperte sie sich.

„Mrs Norris war… draußen vor dem Portrait und ich…" Die Erstklässler starrten sie wohl ähnlich entgeistert an, wie er es tat. Wenn auch aus anderen Gründen. „Ich muss los!", entschied sie sich schließlich würdevoll zu sagen. Als sie sich schwankend erhob rutschte ihr Rock ein Stück und sie raffte ihn hastig am Bund zusammen, dass er nicht ihre Beine hinabfallen konnten. Wieso sah sie vollkommen zerfetzt aus, fragte er sich unwillkürlich? Sie legte doch sonst so viel Wert auf Ordnung?!

Einige Mädchen kicherten und er richtete sich wieder auf. Ihre Wangen waren irgendwann in den letzten Sekunden rot geworden. Er musterte sie fast ratlos.

Er erinnerte sich, dass sie seine Flasche Whiskey in den Kamin geworfen hatte! Miststück!

Ihn befiel die stumme Erkenntnis, dass er passagenweise Blackouts hatte, von denen er sicher war, dass sie diese Phasen füllen konnte. Sein Mund war sehr trocken, und er wollte duschen. Dringend.

Bevor er noch weitere komplizierte Gedanken denken konnte, hatte sie hastig das Portrait geöffnet und war verschwunden.

„Hat Miss Hermine Angst vor Katzen?", fragte die Erstklässlerin ihn verstört, und Draco nickte abwesend.

Irgendetwas nagte in seinem Innern. Irgendetwas war nicht gut.

Wie gerädert saß sie am Tisch der Gryffindors, während Eulen über ihre Köpfe sausten, die Schüler plapperten und lachten, während Lavender und Parvati die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt hatten.

„Hermine, noch Tee?", fragte Harry sie ein wenig beunruhigt, aber Hermine ruckte mit dem Kopf, bettete ihn auf ihre gefalteten Arme und schloss die Augen.

„Harry, weck mich, wenn wir losmüssen, und lass mich weiterschlafen, wenn wir da sind." Heute war sie überhaupt nicht motiviert für Unterricht, egal welcher Art.

„Äh, Hermine, wir… haben Kräuterkunde, das weißt du, oder?", sagte Harry entsprechend verwirrt. Oh nein. Sie musste stehen. Stehen mit den Slytherins. Verflucht.

Sie hatte blaue Flecken am Rücken, da, wo Malfoy sie gegen die Wand gestoßen hatte.

Sie hatte gedacht, ihr Albtraum wäre nahtlos weitergegangen, als sie sein Gesicht heute Morgen gesehen hatte. Und sie war sich sicher, er hatte keine Ahnung mehr! Oder er tat so, oder was auch immer! Und sie war so unglaublich blöd! Blöd!

„Hmpf", machte sie nur und schloss die Augen zur Antwort auf Harrys Frage.

Es vergingen Sekunden, so kam es ihr vor.

„Wir müssen wirklich los", hörte sie aus der Ferne eine Stimme.

„Was ist mit ihr?" Eine weitere bekannte Stimme.

Jemand fasste sie an.

Sie sah ihn vor sich, wie seine Hose seine Beine hinab fiel. Fast sprang sie auf.

„Nein!", schrie sie praktisch, und Ron starrte sie mit großen Augen an.

„Hermine, alles…? Was ist los?", wollte er verstört wissen. „Du zitterst ja!", stellte er besorgt fest. „Wirst du krank?", fuhr er ernster fort, aber eilig schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie musste einfach nur schlafen. Und duschen. Ja, das wäre gut.

Sie schaffte es, ohne Probleme aufzustehen.

„Ich habe gehört, du hast nicht in deinem Bett geschlafen", bemerkte Ginny stiller, als sie Hermine wohl begrüßte und in den Arm nahm. Hermine war sich sicher, sie hatte Ginny schon gesehen. Könnte aber auch nur ein Traum gewesen sein.

„Wer sagt das?", flüsterte Hermine zurück. Hermine nickte in Richtung Parvati und Lavender. Hermine atmete aus. Großartig. „Erzähl es keinem", zischte sie eilig, und Ginny nickte nur.

„Ok, aber ich erwarte eine Erklärung später", flüsterte sie zwinkernd zurück, ließ von Hermine ab, und diese spürte wieder, wie ihre Wangen rot wurden. Merlin, Ginny dachte bestimmt sonst etwas!

„Alles ok?", fragte Harry jetzt ebenfalls besorgt. „Du siehst wirklich müde aus."

„Alles ok. Ich… mir geht es wirklich gut. Konnte nur nicht gut schlafen, letzte Nacht", wich sie seinem besorgten Blick aus. „Lasst uns gehen. Die frische Luft tut bestimmt gut", log sie, denn sie würde einfach einschlafen, in dem viel zu heißen Gewächshaus.

Es war eine reine Genugtuung zu sehen, wie Blaise und Pansy kaum gerade laufen konnten. Missmutig standen sie vor den Gewächshäusern. Malfoy kam zeitgleich mit Professor Sprout, die einen wilden grünen Hut auf den zauseligen Haaren trug.

Sofort mied Hermine seinen Blick. Ihr Herz pochte wieder viel zu laut.

„Professor, können wir Stühle haben?", rief Pansy kläglich über die Köpfe hinweg, als sie vor einem dem langen Beete im Gewächshaus standen. Und zufällig stand sie Malfoy gegenüber. Aber… es war bestimmt kein Zufall, nahm sie bitter an. Bei ihm gab es keine scheiß Zufälle. Sie konzentrierte sich trotzig auf die Knollen vor sich, die eventuell pink leuchten sollten, wenn man sie richtig eingrub, richtig goss und düngte.

Es würde eine lange Doppelstunde werden. Neben ihr arbeitete Neville, dann Harry, dann Ron. Sie wollte bewusst neben Neville stehen, denn der wusste, was er tat. Seitdem er wusste, was er in Kräuterkunde tat, war er auch besser in Zaubertränke geworden. Er hatte nämlich eine Portion Mut durch sein Ohnegleichen in Kräuterkunde bekommen.

Sie bemerkte Malfoys Blick nur zu deutlich, ignorierte ihn aber hartnäckig. Hinter ihr schlich Pansy wie eine Schlaftrunkene durch das Gewächshaus, holte sich zweimal Handschuhe, schlief beinahe neben dem Düngerschrank ein und gähnte so laut, dass sie einige andere Schüler bereits angesteckt hatte.

„Ich hole jetzt den Dünger", bemerkte Hermine weniger vielversprechend in Richtung Neville, denn sie glaubte, sie hatte die Knolle nicht sechsunddreißig Mal nach links gedreht. Dieser nickte nur, eifrig auf seine eigenen Kreationen bedacht, die sogar freudig in der kühlen Erde wippten.

Und es wunderte sie nur mäßig, dass er neben ihr am Düngerschrank stand. Sie hatte seinen Blick die gesamte Zeit schon auf sich gespürt. Und es war ihr so unangenehm vorgekommen, wie grelles Scheinwerferlicht in stockfinsterer Nacht.

„Wir müssen reden", informierte sie seine schlecht gelaunte Stimme, gedämpft hinter ihr. Sie schauderte vor ihm. Er war zu nahe. Es war zu früh, dass er darüber sprechen wollte. Es gefiel ihr nicht, denn sie hatte noch nicht genügend Zeit, zum Verdrängen oder zum Vergessen gehabt. Ihr Kopf hatte sich noch nicht überlegen können, wie sie mit ihrer Angst vor Draco Malfoy umging. Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie den Sack mit Dünger öffnete, um ihren Blumentopf zu füllen.

Sie schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und hoffte, es reichte, um ihn wegzuschicken, aber er stellte sich nun neben sie, um sie anzusehen.

„Hast du mich gehört?", knurrte er gepresst. Es kostete sie viel Überwindung, den Blick unbeteiligt zu heben. Sein Blick war erbarmungslos, und sie hasste es, wenn er sich so aufspielte.

„Ja", sagte sie schließlich leise, voller Zorn. „Ich habe dich gehört! Aber du hörst mir nie zu!", ergänzte sie wütend, mit gesenkter Stimme. Sie wollte nicht reden! Begriff er das nicht?! Sie hatten gestern genug geredet! Es war genug! Sie wandte sich ab, den Blumentopf fest in der Hand.

„Granger!"

„Was willst du von mir?", flüsterte sie aufgebracht, während sie noch einmal inehielt.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan habe", knurrte er gereizt, ein wenig überfordert, aber sie hob abwehrend die Hand. Oh nein! Sie würde darauf nicht eingehen.

„Natürlich nicht!" unterbrach sie ihn mit einem freudlosen Lachen, so leise, dass er den Kopf sogar in ihre Richtung neigen musste. „Wie günstig, dass du immer betrunken bist, wenn du ein noch größeres Arschloch bist als sonst!", sagte sie verletzt, und seine Mundwinkel zuckten zornig. „Lass es gut sein, es reicht mir!"

„Ich will es wissen, also sag es mir verflucht noch mal!", erwiderte er gepresst und eindringlicher als vorher.

„Ernsthaft? Du willst mir erzählen, du weißt nichts mehr, Malfoy? Du-"

„-Granger, red verdammt noch mal leiser!", fuhr er sie an. Mit einem lauten Ruck stellte sie den Blumentopf zurück in die Erde und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Wieso sollte ich? Du hast angefangen! Und wieso sollte ich dir irgendwelche Gefallen tun?", zischte sie. „Nur weil du jetzt gerade Lust hast, darüber zu reden? Ich habe nämlich-"

Und er griff nach ihrem Arm und zog sie einfach mit sich, aus der hinteren Tür des Gewächshauses zwischen die anderen Gewächshäuser nach draußen, bevor noch mehr Schüler wohl Interesse an ihrem Gespräch bezeugen konnten. Und er zog sie weiter, bis sie bestimmt zwanzig Meter von der Tür entfernt waren. Es roch nach Moos, nach seltsamen Gewächsen und Kräutern. Die Gänge zwischen den Gewächshäusern waren eng und die Scheiben so stark beschmiert, dass man nichts durch sie erkennen konnte. Sie riss sich von ihm los, denn seine Nähe verursachte Beklemmungen in ihrem Innern. Zornig verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. Sie war so müde, dass die Kälte des Morgens in ihre Glieder kroch. Sie zitterte unwillkürlich.

„Was willst du von mir, Malfoy?", rief sie gereizt aus. Und er fixierte sie ernster. Es war selten, dass sie mit ihm sprach, wenn er nüchtern war. Oder zumindest nüchtern genug, dass er sich noch an die Dinge erinnerte, die er tat, dachte sie böse.

„Was ich will? Glaub mir, _ich_ will verflucht noch mal überhaupt nichts von dir, ok?", fuhr er sie zornig an, und sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Malfoy, _du_ hast mich hier raus gezerrt!", erwiderte sie langsam, denn sie hatte nicht reden wollen! Das wollte er allein!

Aber sie nahm an, sie wusste, was das Arschloch wollte. Sie sah es seinem scheiß Gesicht doch an! Er hatte Angst. Lord Malfoy hatte verdammte Angst. Angst, dass er dieses Mal vielleicht doch zu weit gegangen war. Fast wollte sie freudlos auflachen. Er hatte Angst, dass sie etwas gegen ihn in der Hand hatte.

„Ich war zu betrunken, um überhaupt meinen eigenen Namen zu wissen!", entfuhr es ihm scharf, fast wie eine Rechtfertigung, und ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf. Aber sie sah es ihm an. Er war nicht so ahnungslos wie er tat. Er würde sonst niemals solche Längen gehen. Er würde niemals vor den Gryffindors – vor Harry und Ron – den Aufwand betreiben und sie tatsächlich mitten im Unterricht nach draußen schleifen, wenn er nicht wüsste, dass tatsächlich etwas passiert war, was ganz und gar nicht ok gewesen war!

„Du machst es dir verdammt einfach, und ich habe keine Lust mehr!", informierte sie ihn kalt und wollte an ihm vorbei. Sie hatte keine Lust. Sie wollte nicht darüber reden. Sie wollte einfach nicht!

„Sag es mir, verdammt noch mal!", fuhr er sie an, als sie ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Zornig hatte sie die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und wandte sich um. Ihre Augen hatten sich verengt, als sie wieder auf ihn zukam.

Er wollte es so?

Gut!

Sie zog die Bluse kurzerhand aus ihrem Rocksaum, ein Stück ihren Bauch nach oben. Sein Blick senkte sich widerwillig, aber er schien es auch nicht verhindern zu können. Sie sah, er erkannte die blauen Hämatome, die seine Hände ihr verpasst hatten. Seine Stirn runzelte sich, ehe sein Mund sich öffnete. Ihr Herz schlug wieder schnell. Und sie hasste es, dass in seinem Blick eine blanke Ahnungslosigkeit geschrieben stand.

„Was soll das?", fragte er tatsächlich, nahezu teilnahmslos. Sie starrte ihn an.

„Hast du dich nicht für eine Sekunde gewundert, warum meine Uniform heute Morgen zerrissen war, du Arschloch?", kam es ihr zitternd über die Lippen. Sie ließ die Bluse wieder über ihren Bauch fallen. Zornig hatten sich ihre Augen verengt.

„Und was genau willst du wissen, Malfoy? Wie Hagrid deinen verfluchten Arsch in Hosgmeade gerettet hat? Wie er uns eingeschleust hat, ohne das McGonagall uns noch am selben Abend von der Schule wirft?" Sie sah zu, wie sein Gehirn die Informationen zu verarbeiten schien, denn sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos auf ihren Unterleib geheftet, auch nachdem sie die Bluse wieder fallen gelassen hatte.

„Oder wie ich dich in deinen scheiß Gemeinschaftsraum gebracht habe, weil du wieder einmal zu betrunken gewesen bist, um irgendetwas tun zu können? Oder vielleicht, wie du mich gegen die scheiß Wand gepresst hast?" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich praktisch vor Zorn. „Wie du deine verdammte Hose vor mir runter gelassen hast!" Sein Blick hatte sich übergangslos zu ihrem Gesicht gehoben, und er unterbrach sie nicht, obwohl sie wünschte, dass er es täte! „Wie du… wie du…!" Die Luft zum Atmen war ihr sehr knapp geworden, und sie schluckte schwer.

Er sah sie an. „Du lügst!", war alles, was er sagte. Er schüttelte bloß den Kopf. „Du bist ein widerliches Schlammblut, was widerliche Lügen erzählt!", ergänzte er fast tonlos. Aber Hermine war in Fahrt. Entrüstet hatte sie den Mund geöffnet.

„Oder willst du wissen, wie du geweint hast? Willst du das wissen? Danach? Nachdem du…" Sie schluckte wieder, kurz davor, wieder zu weinen.

„Halt deine Klappe!", schrie er jetzt außer sich.

„Wie du an meiner Schulter geweint hast, nachdem du meinen Rock runter gerissen hast?!", unterbrach sie ihn zornig, und er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Nein", sagte er nur erbarmungslos und vollkommen von seiner Unschuld überzeugt, als könne er damit alles ungeschehen machen.

„Als du meine Hand gehalten hast? Mich gebeten hast, zu bleiben, du verdammtes Arschloch? Als du mich gefragt hast, ob ich dich liebe?", schrie sie außer Atem, und er starrte sie an.

Sein Atem ging schnell, als eine jähe Erkenntnis plötzlich in seinen Blick getreten war. Sie wusste, er versuchte es mit aller Macht zu verbergen, aber sie wusste, er erinnerte sich. An irgendwas hatte er sich gerade erinnert. Ihr Kopf schmerzte. Ihre Augen schmerzten. Und sie wollte nicht mehr reden müssen. Sie wollte nichts mehr erklären. Sie wollte nicht diejenige sein, die alles wusste. Sie musste die Augen schließen. Sie war müde, ihr war schlecht. Sie hasste ihn so sehr.

Es war still zwischen ihnen geworden. Dann hörte sie, wie er zornig ausatmete.

„Du lügst", wiederholte er kopfschüttelnd. Sie öffnete die Augen, hatte bereits wieder den Mund geöffnet, aber er sprach plötzlich weiter. „Wenn es stimmen sollte, wieso sagst du es nicht Snape oder McGonagall oder Potter, Weasley, Dumbledore – irgendwem?", knurrte er plötzlich und sie öffnete die Augen. „Wieso sagst du es mir?!", fuhr er sie an.

Sie starrte ihn jetzt an. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Er wollte es nicht wahrhaben? Er wollte sie als Lügnerin darstellen?! Wirklich?!

„Du denkst dir so eine Scheiße aus, für was? Für meine Aufmerksamkeit, Granger?", wollte er hysterisch wissen, aber sie konnte ihn nur anstarren. „Hör auf zu weinen!", schrie er sie plötzlich an. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Tränen ihre Wange hinab rannen. „Hör auf zu weinen, verflucht!", wiederholte er beinahe außer sich. Angsterfüllt sah sie zu ihm auf. Er schloss die Augen, genauso erschöpft wie sie sich fühlte. „Scheiße!", brachte er über die Lippen. „Fuck, verflucht!" Sie glaubte schon, er würde wieder irgendwelche Wände schlagen.

Ihr Herz schlug schnell. Es war alles sehr schnell furchtbar geworden. Denn sie wusste, er wusste es. Er musste es wissen! Wie er sie ansah! Er würde sich nicht entschuldigen, er würde nichts zugeben. Sie wusste es plötzlich. Sie hatte alles gesagt. Und er wollte es nicht hören.

Sein Blick wurde kälter, als er sie betrachtete. Es war, als hätte er etwas begriffen.

„Wie wichtig ist dir dein verdammtes Abzeichen eigentlich?", knurrte er jetzt gedehnt. Es war wie ein kompletter Themenwechsel. Ihr Atem gefror, als sie zu ihm aufsah und er den Kopf plötzlich senkte.

„Ich glaube dir nicht, Granger", sagte er ruhig, „aber wahrscheinlich könnte ich auch Potter umbringen und du würdest Entschuldigungen erfinden, dafür, dass niemand auf die Idee kommen könnte, den scheiß Schulsprechern ihr verdammtes Abzeichen zu nehmen?" Er war merklich ruhiger geworden. Sie starrte ihn an. Was?! War das sein Geständnis? Dass er es wusste? Oder… war er jetzt wahnsinnig geworden?

„Verpiss dich, Malfoy!", entfuhr es ihr tonlos, ohne jedes Gefühl.

Und nein. Sie würde keine Entschuldigung von ihm hören.

Niemals. Das hatte sie begriffen. Er war böse. Er war so weit entfernt davon, gut zu sein, wie ein Mensch es nur sein konnte. Und selbst wenn er sagte, er glaube ihr nicht, so würde er dennoch alles Mögliche tun, nur um zu sehen, ob sie ihn wieder und wieder gewähren lassen würde! Aber das würde sie nicht! Gestern war das Ende gewesen.

Er lächelte plötzlich. An seinen Mundwinkeln zerrte ein kaltes, widerliches Grinsen.

„Hermine?"

Harrys Stimme zerriss die Stimmung wie ein elektrischer Schlag. Sie zuckte zusammen und fuhr sich hastig über die Augen, um die Tränen zu verstecken.

Malfoys Blick hob sich irritiert, eine Spur gereizter. Harry kam langsam auf sie zu. Er hatte das Gewächshaus auch durch die Hintertür verlassen. Seine Schritte waren gelassen, aber es lag etwas anderes in seinem Blick. Und sie wollte nichts erklären. Sie wollte nicht reden, wollte keine Ausreden erfinden. Malfoy brachte es fertig, absolut gelassen auszusehen. „Bist du hier fertig?", fragte Harry sie, ohne wissen zu wollen, was sie hier tat. Mit Malfoy.

Eine Vorsicht lag in Harrys Stimme. Sie hatte etwas Grenzwertiges an sich, diese Vorsicht, mit der er sprach. Hermine konnte sich fast nicht denken, dass sie Harry nicht noch Rede und Antwort würde stehen müssen. Sie schluckte schwer. Und sie konnte nicht sagen, wie dankbar sie war, dass Harry aufgetaucht war. Denn sie war nicht gegangen. Sie war immer noch hier.

Sie war nicht mal in der Lage gewesen, zu verschwinden.

Sie nickte. „Ja", flüsterte sie fast. Sie wollte es nicht zugeben. Aber… sie hatte tatsächlich Angst vor Malfoy. Sie hatte, was sie seit Monaten nicht mehr hatte. Was sie verloren geglaubt hatte. Sie hatte echte Angst.

Sie war fertig mit ihm.

Sollte Malfoy sich selber retten. Denn er hatte es geschafft. Und nein – ihr Abzeichen bedeutete ihr nicht alles. Er hatte unrecht. Harrys Blick ruhte kurz auf Malfoy. Dieser schien abzuwägen, etwas zu erwidern, aber er schwieg, sah sie nicht mehr an, und Hermine spürte es. Zwischen ihnen dreien war etwas Unangenehmes entstanden.

Hermine betete, dass Harry es nicht hinterfragen würde. Dass sie es würden totschweigen können. Denn sie wollte keine Fragen über Malfoy beantworten. Sie wollte nicht erklären, wie es immer wieder dazu kommen konnte, dass sie alleine für Malfoy verantwortlich war.

Nicht einmal das!

Sie war es nicht mal. Sie fühlte sich nur verantwortlich. Und das war wesentlich schlimmer.

Es verging eine endlose Minute. Es war so unangenehm wie nichts sonst. Wie ein Hippogreif im Zimmer, wie Krallen auf einer rostigen Tafel.

Aber bevor es offensichtlich wurde – die Situation, das unangenehme Schweigen, das Gefühl von einer Erheblichkeit, die über Schulsprecherangelegenheiten hinausging – war es vorbei.

Harry wandte sich mit einem Blick auf sie ab, und sie folgte ihm. Eilig, hastig, als hätte sie das Licht am Ende des Tunnels endlich gesehen.

Sie hatte nur Angst, dass es sich bei diesem Licht vielleicht nicht um Tageslicht, sondern nur um einen weiteren Zug handeln könnte, der sie überrollte, anstatt sie zu retten.

Sie sah nicht mehr zurück.

Bilder und Worte formten sich in seinem Kopf. Er… er würde niemals ein Schlammblut anrühren! Niemals!

Er hatte genug andere Sorgen als das. Erschöpft lehnte er sich gegen eine der schmutzigen Scheiben des Gewächshauses. Sie hatte ihn ins Bett gebracht. Daran erinnerte er sich. Aber vorher? Er hasste sich. Aber er hasste sie noch viel mehr!

Und er wusste, was es war. Was an ihm nagte. Was es alles so verflucht unerträglich machte! Das Schlammblut hatte Angst. Sie hatte eine scheiß Angst vor ihm! Zwar wusste er, dass er nichts dringender brauchte, als dass das Schlammblut von Gryffindor endlich ihren Mut verlor – aber das war nicht gut. Und er wusste nicht mal, warum es ihn störte. Warum es ihn verdammt noch mal störte, dass die Schlampe plötzlich Angst vor ihm hatte.

Aber… es störte ihn.

Er wusste, er verlor die einzige Konstante. Das einzige, worauf er sich mit Sicherheit hatte verlassen können. Denn… wenn er sich auf Granger nicht mehr verlassen konnte, musste er zusehen, wie er nicht von der Schule flog.

Nicht, dass es ihn wirklich interessierte. Aber… –

Es bereitete ihm alles Übelkeit!

Wenn all ihre bösen Worte stimmten… - wenn es alles wahr war…?

Wieso… wieso hatte sie es Potter nicht gesagt? Das war doch ihre Freikarte gewesen. Ihre Chance.

Granger wollte nicht frei sein, nahm er an.

Und ihm war etwas weitaus wichtigeres eingefallen. Ein Name.

Sein Name.

Garrick. Elias Garrick war ein Name, der ihm geläufig war. Er kannte diesen Namen! Er wusste nur nicht, woher er ihn kannte. Er erinnerte sich, beim Spiel gestern gedacht zu haben, dass er den Mann von irgendwoher kannte. Er würde es herausfinden.

Er brauchte nur… das Passwort für die Tore.

Er musste noch einmal raus. Er… musste nach Hause.

Und war es nicht einfach zum Kotzen? War es nicht grauenhaft, dass er es sich selber eingestehen musste?

Er brauchte das scheiß Schlammblut dafür.

Denn niemand würde ihm das verdammte Passwort geben. Niemand traute ihm das Passwort zu. Und er wollte nicht seinen Finger drauf legen, aber er nahm an, dass er bei Granger zurzeit denkbar schlechte Karten hatte.

Aber er brauchte sie nur als Mittel zum Zweck.

Jetzt, wo sie Angst vor ihm hatte, war es vielleicht sogar leichter ihr zu drohen, überlegte er dumpf. Das Gefühl nagte wieder an ihm. Das Gefühl, was er nicht zuordnen konnte.

Und das Miststück tat ihm nicht mal leid.

Sie war selber schuld.

Draco hatte dunkles Terrain betreten. Böses Terrain.

Aber jetzt, wo er schon mal hier war, konnte er es ebenso gut ausnutzen.

Was hatte er zu verlieren, was er nicht längst schon verloren hatte?

Die Antwort war so einfach wie sie bitter war:

Absolut gar nichts mehr. Er hatte nichts mehr.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Und hatte sie es vor einer Stunde noch als anstrengende Idee empfunden, zu Hagrid zu gehen, um mit ihm über gestern Nacht zu reden, so käme es ihr jetzt beinahe wie eine erholsame Abwechslung vor….

„Aber… wieso, Hermine?", fragte Ron zum wiederholten Male, beinahe verzweifelt, als würde er es nicht begreifen können. Seine Krawatte saß mittlerweile schief. Er erweckte einen besonders mitleidserregenden Eindruck.

„Ronald, ich bin Schulsprecherin", erklärte Hermine wieder, der Erschöpfung so nahe. Sie saß auf der weichen Couch im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, und ihr Körper protestierte immer noch. Sie kam sich vor, als wäre sie einem Krieg entkommen. Geradeso, mit gebrochenen Knochen davongekommen.

„Ja, aber wenn du dich bis in die Nacht bei den Slytherins aufhältst, bist du vielleicht nicht mehr solange Schulsprecherin!", korrigierte er sie streng. Sie wusste, Ron gefiel es nicht. Die Idee, dass sie sich kümmerte. Sie wusste es ja.

Sie hatte Harry irgendetwas erzählen müssen. Sie hatte also die Variante gewählt, dass sie nach ihrer Patrouille die betrunkenen Slytherins in den Gemeinschaftsraum hatte bringen müssen. Es war nicht allzu weit von der Wahrheit entfernt, während es doch immer noch recht nahe an eine Lüge grenzte. Ginny hörte mehr oder weniger interessiert zu, denn Ginny besaß die Information, dass Hermine überhaupt nicht hier geschlafen hatte. Noch hatte Hermine keine Zeit gehabt, mit Ginny darüber zu sprechen. Noch wusste sie nicht, ob sie überhaupt mit Ginny darüber sprechen wollte….

„Können wir darüber reden, wie erwachsene?", fragte Harry beinahe ungeduldig in Rons missmutige Stille hinein. Hermine verstand nicht, was er damit meinte. Ginny hatte sich gespannt nach vorne gelehnt.

„Wie meinst du das?", wollte Ron unsicher wissen.

„Wir müssen zu Snape gehen. Oder zu Dumbledore!" Harry sah sie nun an. Es war die Lösung Nummer 1: Zu Dumbledore gehen. Dumbledore die Welt richten lassen. „Hermine, es geht doch nicht mehr! Es kann doch nicht angehen, dass er so viel Macht ausübt, oder nicht? Oder irre ich mich?"

„Harry-", begann sie, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, wohin sie mit ihrer Argumentation wollte.

„Erklär es mir", forderte Harry, vollkommen ruhig.

„Er… er hat seinen Vater verloren, und…" Sie sprach nicht weiter, bereute schon, diesen Satz angefangen zu haben, denn Harrys erhobene Augenbraue war eindeutig genug.

„Und?", fragte Harry vollkommen gelassen. „Wer hat das nicht?", erkundigte er sich fast trocken bei ihr. „Ich sehe nicht, dass du hinter mir herräumen musst, meine Saufgelage beseitigen musst, dass du mich trösten musst, wann immer-"

„-Harry, du bist anders!", wandte sie sofort ein. Und sie bereute auch diesen Satz nahezu sofort. Sie war heute nicht schlagfertig genug. Nicht auf der Höhe ihrer Fähigkeiten, bemerkte sie unzufrieden. Denn schon wieder erntete sie Harrys Unglaube.

„Ja? Und seit wann bist du so ein Experte, Hermine? Seit wann verbringst du so viel Zeit mit Malfoy, dass du ihn verstehen kannst? Ich sage nicht mal, dass wir dir verbieten dorthin zu gehen. Ich meine, du bist Schulsprecherin, und wahrscheinlich gehört es dazu, sich um solche Angelegenheiten zu kümmern, aber-"

„-mir _verbieten_?", griff Hermine plötzlich überrascht Harrys Worte auf, die sie verstanden hatte. „Harry, ihr könnt mir überhaupt nichts verbieten", informierte sie ihn fast mitleidig, fast entschuldigend. Konnte er so etwas wirklich denken?

„Nein, ich meine es auch nicht so!", wandte er sofort ein. „Hermine, ich… - du weißt, wie ich es meine?", vergewisserte er sich ungeduldig, aber sie wusste es nicht.

„Ja! Wieso musst du alles regeln? Lass ihn doch einfach machen!", regte sich Ron jetzt auf. „Wieso musst du helfen?" Sie atmete müde aus.

„Weil ich mein Abzeichen gerne behalten würde", informierte sie ihn ruhig. Zwar waren sie gerade alleine zu viert auf dem Sessel und der Couch, aber es ging niemanden etwas an, befand sie.

„Ja, aber was hat er damit zu tun? Wenn er nicht geeignet ist, dann wird eben ein neuer Schulsprecher ausgesucht!", entrüstet sich Ron unwillig.

„Auf die letzten zwei Monate wird ein neuer Schulsprecher ausgesucht?", vergewisserte sie sich mit erhobener Braue. „Ron, es ist ein Zwei-Mann-Job, verstehst du?", ergänzte sie versöhnlicher. „Und ich will nicht, dass es so aussieht, als hätten wir versagt. Oder als hätte ich versagt", korrigierte sie sich kopfschüttelnd und rieb sich sanft ihre schmerzende Schläfe.

„Hermine, du bist ein Wrack", erklärte Harry jetzt direkt. „Du schläfst nicht mehr, du bist nur noch damit beschäftigt, Malfoy davon abzuhalten, sich selber zu zerstören, und offen gesagt finde ich, du kannst es einfach drauf ankommen lassen. Dumbledore wird nicht so weltfremd sein, dass er nicht begreift, dass du absolut überhaupt nichts für Malfoys Verhalten kannst!", ereiferte er sich. Natürlich nicht. Dumbledore war ja auch Harrys Heiliger, überlegte Hermine entnervt.

„Harry, darum geht es nicht. Ich sollte aber zumindest in der Lage sein, dem anderen Schulsprecher nach einem halben Jahr, gegenüber zu treten, ohne dass Dumbledore mich retten muss!", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Wieso kümmert es dich so?", wollte Ron sofort wissen. Das Unverständnis stand ihm praktisch dick und fett auf die Stirn geschrieben. Hermine atmete verzweifelt aus. „Weil du dabei warst? Nur deshalb?", griff Ron die alte Geschichte wieder auf.

„Ron, warst du schon mal dabei, wenn jemand gesagt bekommen hat, der eigene Vater hätte sich umgebracht?", wollte Hermine eisig wissen.

„Jaah…- nein", räumte Ron relativ kleinlaut ein, während er die Augen verdrehte. „Aber es ist nur Malfoy, und-"

„-selbst wenn es nur Malfoy ist!", unterbrach sie ihn zornig. „Selbst wenn es nur Crabbe oder Goyle wären!", ergänzte sie gepresst. „Es macht keinen Unterschied, wer sein Elternteil auf eine solche Weise verliert. Aber wenn man dabei ist, wenn man zusieht, wie ein Mensch so sehr leidet, dann kannst du mir erzählen, was du willst, aber es würde niemanden kalt lassen!"

„Aber es ist nur-"

„-und auch Malfoys Leid lässt mich nicht kalt!", beantwortete sie Rons unbeendeten Satz.

„Hermine, es geht hier nicht um Malfoys Leid, oder was auch immer dieser Bastard vorgibt zu fühlen, um deine Schwäche auszunutzen, damit du ihm wieder und wieder seinen verdammten Arsch rettest", erklärte Harry scharf, wohl schärfer als zu Beginn beabsichtigt, aber nun sahen sie ihn alle drei an. „Es geht darum, dass es reicht! Du musst nichts beweisen. Man kann nicht immer alles beenden, was man begonnen hat!", schloss er gepresst.

Hermines Mund öffnete sich, aber Harry war noch nicht fertig.

„Verstehst du das? Willst du dich wirklich kaputt machen, nur dafür, dass Malfoy nicht zu Schaden kommt? Dass du vor Dumbledore nicht rechtfertigen musst, dass ihr versagt habt? Dass vielleicht du in deinen Augen versagt hast?", ergänzte er mit einem eindeutigen Blick. „Der Job der Schulsprecherin sollte bestimmt nicht nur der sein, den Schulsprecher vor sich selbst zu retten, oder nicht?", fuhr er gereizter fort. „Ich verstehe dich ja!", räumte er mit erhobenen Händen ein, ehe sie etwas sagen konnte.

„Ok, Hermine? Ja, ich begreife, was du tust, warum es dir wichtig ist! Merlin, ich verstehe sogar Malfoys gottverdammte Gefühlswelt, kannst du dir das vorstellen?", wollte er fast zornig wissen. „Aber wie lange sollen wir zusehen?", verlangte er jetzt zu wissen. „Solange, bis er gewonnen hat? Bis es sich zeigt? Bis es sich auf dein Leben auswirkt? Auf deine Noten? Auf dein Wohlbefinden? Bis es nicht mehr geht?!"

Hermine starrte ihn an. Ron und Ginny starrten Harry an.

„Harry-", begann sie, aber Harry fixierte sie streng.

„-und sag mir nicht, dass es so nicht ist. Dass ich falsch liege, denn das tue ich nicht, Hermine", unterbrach er sie rigoros. „Gib es doch wenigstens zu!", verlangte er jetzt entnervt. „Sag doch einfach, dass du Hilfe brauchst!"

Und Harry hatte Recht. Er hatte mit allem Recht, aber Hermines Mund blieb verschlossen.

Denn sie brauchte keine Hilfe von Harry, wenn er ihr nur helfen wollte, weil er dachte, dass sie versagt hatte. Das hatte sie nämlich nicht! Sie hatte nicht versagt. Sie war eine gute Schulsprecherin. Sie kam mit Malfoy nicht zurecht – na und? Niemand auf der ganzen scheiß Welt kam mit Draco Malfoy zurecht! Nicht jetzt und nicht vor dem Tod seines verdammten Vaters!

Und es regte sie innerlich sehr auf. Sehr auf, dass Harry ihr gerne verbieten würde, zu den Slytherins zu gehen, dass Harry es gerne so hätte, dass sich alles über Dumbledore, über Punkteabzug und Suspendierungen regeln lassen würde.

Sie wusste, Harry dachte in einfachen Bahnen, und das war vielleicht auch gut so.

Aber sie war noch nicht so weit, aufzugeben. Sie war noch nicht so weit, zuzugeben, dass Harry Recht hatte, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab, als das Problem abzugeben und Dumbledore oder Snape die Lösung zu überlassen! Dumbledore hatte ihr nicht umsonst diese Aufgabe gegeben! Sie war doch nicht umsonst Schulsprecherin geworden!

Und sie war nicht bereit. Wenn selbst eine versuchte Vergewaltigung sie nicht davon abbringen konnte, zu versuchen, Malfoy nicht gewinnen zu lassen – ihn nicht in dem Glauben zu lassen, er hätte gesiegt – dann war sie einfach noch nicht so weit, Harry seinen Weg gehen zu lassen.

Sie war stärker, als Harry glaubte, ging ihr auf. Harry wusste nicht die Hälfte von den Dingen, die sie hier mitgemacht hatte. Welche Härteprüfungen sie hatte auf sich nehmen müssen, um Großbrände und totales Chaos bei den Slytherins zu verhindern!

Und sie wusste, Harry war ungnädig. Sicher, Harry war Vollwaise. Harry war ein Wunderknabe. Harry machte alles richtig, war rechtschaffen und ohne jede Frage ehrenhaft. Sie liebte Harry dafür. Aber nicht jeder war Harry Potter. Sie war kein Harry Potter. Und Malfoy war kein Harry Potter. Nicht mal Harry war der Harry Potter, der in Geschichtsbüchern bejubelt wurde. Auch Harry hatte sich verändert. Was er tat oder sagte, war nicht automatisch überall Gesetz geworden.

Er war ein Volksheld. Und Harry hatte irgendwann auf seinem Weg vergessen, dass nicht jeder unfehlbar war.

Ja. Malfoy war ein Scheusal. Und sie würde ihm nicht mehr helfen.

Sie würde die Dinge so kommen lassen, wie sie eben kamen und hoffen, Malfoy hätte vielleicht doch irgendeine Lektion aus der letzten Nacht gezogen. Sie glaubte es zwar nicht, aber das war doch der ganze Trick der Hoffnung, oder nicht? Man hoffte, auch wenn es aussichtslos war.

„Hermine?" Harry wartete auf ihre Antwort. Ihre Absolution. Darauf, dass sie aufgeben würde. Sich geschlagen geben würde. Die sie die weiße Fahne endlich vom höchsten Mast hisste. Aber das tat sie nicht.

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe, Harry. Ich bin durchaus fähig, meine Probleme alleine zu bewältigen, ohne dass ich an Dumbledores Rockzipfel hängen muss, während er Strafen verteilt", erklärte sie kühl. Harrys Gesicht verlor an Ausdruck und er wirkte enttäuscht.

„Ganz im Gegensatz zu mir, meinst du?", griff er fast provozierend ihre Worte auf. Sie atmete aus und verdrehte die Augen. „Und du hast mich nicht verstanden", seufzte er gereizt.

„Doch, Harry. Ich habe dich verstanden. Aber noch bin ich nicht soweit", sagte sie tatsächlich. „Du irrst dich. Es ist noch nicht soweit, dass-"

„-dass du am Boden liegst? Ok", beendete er ihren Satz nickend. „Wenn du darauf warten möchtest, werde ich Schritte ergreifen müssen", beschloss er schließlich.

„Du bevormundest mich?", wollte sie probehalber von ihm wissen, und er betrachtete sie ernst.

„Hermine, du siehst nicht mehr, was dieser dämliche Job dir antut! Was Malfoy dir antut. Ich habe dich noch nicht einmal gefragt, was du überhaupt heute vor den Gewächshäusern mit ihm zu schaffen hattest! Und es sieht nicht danach aus, als ob du es erzählen willst", informierte er sie, gefährlich nahe am Rand einer Erpressung. „Und ich will es auch nicht wissen!", ergänzte er knapp, als sich ihr Mund bereits geöffnet hatte. „In meinen Augen existieren keine Gründe, weshalb du mit ihm reden solltest! Es gibt nichts, was ihr zu besprechen hättet, weswegen er dich mitten in Kräuterkunde draußen sprechen müsste, Hermine", schien Harry sie erinnern zu wollen.

„Und du bist ein großes Mädchen, Hermine. Ich bin mir sicher, sollte er dich bedrohen, dich zu irgendetwas zwingen – dann bist du clever genug, dich zur Wehr zu setzen. Du hast einen Zauberstab, du bist nicht dumm", schloss er prüfend. „Und wenn du…" Kurz machte er eine Pause, und Hermine war gespannt, was er jetzt noch auf Lager hatte, welche Schuldzuweisung jetzt noch folgen würde.

„Was, Harry? Wenn ich was?", wollte sie müde wissen. Aber in seinem Blick stand das Unaussprechliche bereits und sprach endlose Bände. Sie konnte es selber nicht in echte Worte fassen, aber es lag klar auf der Hand, was Harry meinte. Wenn sie irgendetwas mit Malfoy zu besprechen hatte, was über jede schulische Angelegenheit hinausging - was es natürlich immer tat! Bei Harry war es nicht anders! Wenn er sich mit Malfoy anlegte, dann ging es nicht um Zaubertränke, um Verwandlung – um irgendein Schulfach, nein!

Aber was sollte sie Harry sagen?!

Dass er Recht hatte? Zumindest zu einem gewissen Teil? Nein. Das konnte sie nicht. Und das würde sie nicht, denn er lag falsch. Es war nicht, wie er dachte.

„Lass es mich ganz deutlich sagen, Hermine", begann Harry nun und lehnte sich aus dem Sessel näher zu ihr nach vorne, während sie mittlerweil schon unbewusst, gerade auf dem Rand der Couch saß – praktisch darauf wartete, aufzustehen und dieses Gespräch zu beenden. Seine grünen Augen durchleuchteten sie, so wie sie es immer taten. Manchmal konnte es Hermine nicht leiden. Wie er immer alles wusste. Oder glaubte, besser zu wissen!

„Wenn du ihn magst – warum auch immer – dann weißt du hoffentlich, dass er niemals, nicht in tausend Jahren, jemals seine Meinung ändern wird."

Ron bewegte sich unangenehm berührt auf seinem Platz und verzog halb angewidert das Gesicht, während er nur den Kopf schüttelte. Gott, Hermine konnte Harry nicht fassen!

„Seine Meinung ändern wird?", wiederholte sie langsam. „Wenn ich ihn mag", sprach sie auch diese Worte noch einmal aus, denn sie waren so absurd. „Lass mich das kurz begreifen, Harry", stellte sie ruhig klar, während die Wut in ihr schäumte. „Du denkst, ich renne nicht zu Dumbledore oder Snape oder dir und Ron gleichzeitig, weil ich Malfoy **_mag_**?", entfuhr es ihr kalt. „Und, du sagst, ich bin ein Schlammblut, und Malfoy wird mich immer hassen? Ist es das? Nur damit wir uns verstehen?" schloss sie eisig. Fast musste sie lachen. Es war so absurd wie Malfoys Frage letzte Nacht, ob sie ihn lieben würde. Waren alle verrückt?!

Harry glaubte, sie mochte Malfoy? Malfoy glaubte, sie liebte ihn sogar! Es war unfassbar!

„Hermine-", begann Harry sanfter, aber sie sah ihm zornig entgegen.

„-ich hoffe, wir müssen das nicht vertiefen! Wie kannst du so etwas annehmen? Ist das deine Antwort auf alles, was du nicht sofort begreifst? Weil ich nicht sofort Hilfe suche, wenn es komplizierter wird, ist es, weil ich heimlich verliebt bin? Wirklich?!", wollte sie aufgebracht wissen, und Harry schloss kurz die Augen. „Dann, Harry Potter, müsste ich auch unsterblich in dich verliebt sein, oder nicht?", fuhr sie ihn an. „Weil ich deine Hilfe nicht will – das muss dir ja wie eine Liebeserklärung vorkommen, oder nicht?", schnappte sie außer sich, während sich die Blicke im Gemeinschaftsraum langsam aber sich auf die vier Freunde konzentrierten.

„Das habe ich nie behauptet!", rechtfertigte er sich sofort, während Ron hastig nickte. „Und ich habe nie gesagt, du wärst ein Schlammblut! Das bist du nicht, ok? Und das zu sagen ist auch nicht ok!", fuhr er fort, scheinbar erpicht darauf, sie zu beruhigen. „Ich sage nur, dass ich es dir nicht vorwerfe, aber-"

„-aber, dass du mich für genauso bescheuert hältst wie all die anderen dämlichen Mädchen hier?", rief sie lauter und erhob sich. Sie konnte nicht mehr sitzen und ihm zuhören. Ihr Blick galt nun Lavender, die immer noch reichlich unglücklich wirkte, deren Augen sich aber nach ihrem Vorwurf entrüstet geweitet hatten. „Dann sage ich es noch mal, für dich zum Mitschreiben, Harry!", donnerte ihre Stimme. Harry wirkte überfordert. Sein Mund hatte sich ratlos geöffnet. Und Hermine hatte keine Lust, zurück zu rudern, die Sache aufzuklären, Harry zuzugestehen, dass seine Anschuldigungen vielleicht in seinem Kopf irgendwo Sinn ergaben – nein! Sie hatte keine Lust!

„Von mir aus kann Malfoy tausend Meter eine Klippe hinabstürzen, auf den steilsten Felsen aufgespießt werden, zehn Jahre als vermisst in den Zeitungen gelten – auf Milchkartons gesucht werden –, solange er mir nicht dieses Jahr versaut und ich mein Schulsprecherabzeichen ehrlich, ohne Hilfe, an meiner Brust tragen kann, ohne mich schlecht zu fühlen! Ohne dass jemand wie du mir einredet, ich hätte einen Fehler gemacht! Ich wäre diejenige, die nicht mehr klarkommt und zu Dumbledore rennen müsste!"

„Hermine!", rief Harry ihr nach, als sie bereits durch den Gemeinschafstraum gestürzt war, raus aus dem Portraitloch, während sie merkte, dass Ginny ihr folgte. Gott, sie war so wütend. Harry konnte wirklich ein Idiot sein! Wirklich so vollkommen begriffsstutzig! Gott!

„Na, das lief gut", bemerkte Ginny, als sie im Gleichschritt neben ihr lief, mit dem trockenen Humor, den Hermine Fred und George zugetraut hätte. „Wo gehen wir hin?", erkundigte sich Ginny fast schon gleichmütig.

„Zu Hagrid", erwiderte Hermine gepresst, denn sie hatte nicht vor, wütend auf Ginny zu sein. Sie war jetzt erst mal nur wütend auf Harry.

„Hm…", bemerkte Ginny und zuckte die Achseln, „hat das was mit letzter Nacht zu tun?", vermutete sie jetzt gespannt, und Hermine hielt ihr zugute, dass sie scheinbar Harrys Worten keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte – oder sie zumindest als genauso lächerlich abtat, wie Hermine es verzog zu tun.

„Ja", sagte Hermine wütend, während sie den Flur entlang gingen. „Er ist mit mir gestern Nacht nach Hogsmeade gegangen, weil ich das Passwort für die Tore nicht hatte, um die Slytherins aus dem Eberkopf abzuholen", erklärte sie in wenigen Worten, was geschehen war. Es war Ginny hoch anzurechnen, dass sie diese Tatsache nicht kommentierte, sondern nach zwei Sekunden lediglich nickte.

„Klingt logisch", sagte sie nur, und Hermine wusste schon, warum sie lieber mit Ginny über solche Dinge sprach als mit Harry. „Ich gebe die zehn Galleonen, wenn ich es Harry später sagen darf", ergänzte sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Hermine wandte den Blick. Ginnys Scherz tat tatsächlich gut, auch wenn Hermine gerade nicht nach Lachen zumute war.

Hermine sah Ginny irritiert dabei zu, wie sie auf dem Kaminvorleger saß und den Spinnentöter kraulte, der alle sechs Beine genüsslich von sich gestreckt hatte und die Augen geschlossen hielt. Hermine glaubte sogar, das Tier schnurren zu hören. Es war ein beängstigendes Geräusch, aber Ginny schien es nicht zu stören.

„Ja! Das gefällt dir, hm? Du bist eine ganz brave!", beruhigte Ginny das Tier, während sie das buschige Fell mit beiden Händen bearbeitete. Hagrid stellte drei riesige Teetassen auf den Tisch. Hermine ignorierte Hagrids selbstgemachte Steinkekse seit ihrem ersten Jahr.

Ginny hatte mal gemeint, man könne diese Kekse ganz wunderbar als Klatscher verwenden, denn sie würden niemals zu Bruch gehen. So ähnlich sah es Hermine auch.

„Danke, Hagrid", sagte Hermine und nippte an der Tasse, die sie mit beiden Händen halten musste.

„Mine, ich weiß ja nicht", begann Hagrid und kratzte sich unangenehm berührt am Kopf. Abwesend warf er dem Spinnentöter einen Keks auf das Bärenfell, welchen Pamela auch blind mit einem Schlenker ihrer Zunge in den Mund saugte. Sie zermalmte den Keks mit dem Geräusch einer Steinwalze. Ginny und Hermine tauschten einen kurzen beängstigten Blick, ohne dass es Hagrid sah.

„Was, Hagrid?", fragte sie also.

„Na ja, ich müsste zu Dumbledore gehen. Eigentlich", formulierte er seine Sorge nun in Worte. Hermine konnte sich davon abhalten, zu stöhnen.

„Was haben alle immer mit Dumbledore, Merlin noch mal?", fuhr sie ihn an. Er hob überrascht die dunklen Augen. „Er ist ein alter Mann! Was soll er tun? Er hat Malfoy ausgewählt, meine Güte! Er hat sich das ganze Jahr bisher nicht gekümmert! Wenn du zu Snape gehen würdest, darin sehe ich eine echte Maßnahme, aber-"

„-ne!", sagte Hagrid sofort. „Ne, auf gar keinen Fall!", wiederholte er kopfschüttelnd, so dass sein Bart wippte. Hermine atmete aus. Sie wusste, Hagrid hatte Angst vor Snape.

„Hagrid, können wir das anders regeln?", bat sie ihn jetzt wieder sanfter.

„Och, Hermine! Sieh mich nicht so an!", flehte er und wandte den Blick von ihr ab. „Kannst du… kannst du mir versprechen, dass das nie wieder passiert?", wollte er zögerlich wissen, und Hermine überlegte kurz.

Nein. Konnte sie nicht. Sie ruckte unverindlich mit dem Kopf, als er sie wieder ansah.

„Hermine!", sagte er eindringlicher.

„Ich denke, ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich alles tun werde, damit das auf keinen Fall wieder passiert", bot sie ihm versöhnlicher an, aber er wirkte nicht zufrieden.

„Kann man ihn nicht einsperren?", wollte Hagrid ratlos wissen. „Ihm den Zauberstab wegnehmen?" Hermine nickte abwesend.

„Ja, das wäre gut", bemerkte sie bestätigend. Das würde ihr Leben um so vieles leichter machen, dachte sie dumpf. „Aber das geht nicht", schloss sie seufzend. „Ich danke dir so sehr für deine Hilfe, Hagrid. Bitte, kann das unter uns bleiben?", bat Hermine ein letztes Mal, und Hagrid wandte zwiegespalten den Blick von ihr ab.

„Komm schon, Hagrid!", ergänzte Ginny. „Pamela hat mir gesagt, sie versteht Hermine voll und ganz!" Skeptisch betrachtete Hagrid seinen Spinnentöter, als hätte sie tatsächlich gesprochen.

„Versuch nicht, mich zu überreden, kleine Weasley", murmelte er, aber er schien nachzudenken. „Na schön", brummte er unzufrieden. „Dieses Mal! Aber nächstes Mal-"

„-es wird kein nächstes Mal geben!", wandte Hermine sofort ein.

„Nächstes Mal gehe ich zu Dumbledore", versprach er ihr mahnend.

„Danke, Hagrid!", sagte sie ehrlich erleichtert.

„Schon gut, schon gut! Sieh mich nicht so an! Nimm dir einen Keks, Mine", bot er ihr versöhnlicher an, und Hermine sah sich gehalten, wenigstens einen der Steinkekse in der Hand zu halten, während Ginny sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

Ginny und Hermine verließen Hagrids Hütte, noch ehe es dunkel werden konnte, mit dem Auftrag, Harry Bescheid zu sagen, dass er auch mal wieder vorbeikommen sollte.

Ginny betrachtete Hermine, und ihr brannten einige Fragen auf der Seele. Sie hatte schon vor Tagen gesehen, wie müde Hermine wirklich war. Sie ging heute komisch, hatte sie festgestellt, als hätte sie Schmerzen.

Ehe Ginny ihre Gedanken laut äußern konnte, sprach Hermine.

„Und? Du und Harry?" Hermine sah sie interessiert an. Und Ginny registrierte, Hermine war dankbar für einen Themawechsel. Ginny glaubte ihr. Sie glaubte Hermine, dass sie Malfoy wirklich nicht leiden konnte. Man merkte einem Mädchen an, ob sie einen Jungen mochte oder nicht. Und Ginny spürte, wie sich ihre Mundwinkel automatisch hoben.

„Wenn Ron gerade nicht Huckepack auf Harrys Rücken sitzt, wann immer wir uns treffen, dann läuft es gut", räumte sie ein. Hermine sah sie gespannt an.

„Ich kann mir Harry schlecht romantisch vorstellen", räumte Hermine lächelnd ein.

„Na ja, wenn man sich nicht konsequent mit ihm immer über Malfoy streitet, kann er sehr romantisch sein", erklärte Ginny grinsend. Hermine verdrehte die Augen, und schon bei der Erwähnung des Namens bemerkte Ginny, wie sich Hermine anspannte. „Hör mal", begann Ginny jetzt behutsamer, „du sagst mir, wenn da irgendwas ist, was dich bedrückt, ja?", schloss sie ernsthaft. Hermine sah sie an. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Ach, da ist nichts. Er ist betrunken und schreit mich an. Ich höre es schon gar nicht mehr", tat Hermine Malfoys Eskapaden mit einem Schulterzucken ab. „Habt ihr euch geküsst?", wechselte Hermine jetzt rigoros das Thema, und Ginny spürte, wie sie rot wurde.

„Hermine!", sagte sie peinlich berührt, aber Hermine musste lächeln. Und Ginny merkte, es war das erste Mal diese Woche, dass sie Hermine lächeln gesehen hatte. „Ja, er hat mich geküsst. Nach dem Auswahlspiel von Slytherin", räumte sie leiser ein. „Unter den Tribünen. Wir sind vor Ron entkommen", flüsterte sie zwinkernd. Aber Ginny musste noch etwas wissen. Sie musste fragen. „Und wo hast du gestern geschlafen? Ich höre, Mr Kingston ist hartnäckig?", wandte sie lächelnd ein.

Hermine lachte tatsächlich auf. „Oh, ja! Was für eine herrliche Verbindung!", lachte sie. Dann trat Scham auf Hermine hübsche Züge. „Ich habe auf der Couch im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum geschlafen", gestand sie, als wäre es ein Todesurteil. Ginny verzog den Mund.

„Igitt, auf diesem Lederding. Widerlich! Wieso? Hat Malfoy dich nicht weggelassen?", wollte sie spöttisch wissen, aber für den Bruchteil einer winzigen Sekunde trat ein seltsamer Ausdruck auf Hermines Gesicht. Ehe Ginny diese sehr kurze Veränderung hatte kommentieren können, sprach Hermine bereits weiter.

„Mrs Norris war draußen vor dem Portrait", erklärte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen. „Und es war so spät und… ich wollte nichts mit Filch oder Snape zu tun haben, in dieser Nacht. Es grenzte ohnehin schon an ein Wunder, dass McGonagall uns nicht gefunden und viergeteilt hat!", entgegnete Hermine kopfschüttelnd.

„Du gibst dir viel Mühe mit einem Haufen unwürdiger Slytherins", sagte Ginny jetzt nachdenklich. Hermine zuckte die Achseln. „Alles wegen deines Abzeichens?", erkundigte sich Ginny jetzt tatsächlich, und wieder huschte ein Schatten über Hermines Gesicht.

„Schätze schon", räumte Hermine jetzt ein. „Weißt du, ich habe es solange geschafft", ergänzte sie, ohne Ginny anzusehen, „da schaffe ich es auch noch ein wenig länger", endete sie ruhig. „Wenn dein Freund mich denn lässt", bemerkte sie mit einem Blick auf Ginny. Ginny wurde erneut rot im Gesicht. Sie sprach nie offen über die Beziehung mit Harry.

Es war noch nicht an der Zeit, hier in Hogwarts. Sie wollte die Schule beenden und dann… dann gab es nur noch sie und Harry.

Aber sie lächelte jetzt.

„Ginny, ich werde ein Bad nehmen gehen", informierte Hermine sie und streckte sich leicht. „Die Nacht steckt mir in den Gliedern", murmelte sie. Ginny nickte langsam.

„Ok, mach das. Du willst kein Abendbrot?", vermutete Ginny jetzt.

„Nein. Vielleicht gehe ich noch später bei der Küche vorbei, aber ich denke, Harry und ich müssen uns erst mal abkühlen, findest du nicht?" Ginny hasste es, wenn Harry und Hermine stritten. Und es kam in letzter Zeit viel häufiger vor.

„Ok. Dann… entspann dich", sagte sie nur. Hermine ging schneller, als sie das Schloss erreicht hatten.

„Ich sehe dich später!", rief Hermine ihr über die Schulter zu. Sie kam Ginny dünner vor. Irgendwie… müde und krank. Es beunruhigte sie.

„Ja, bis später", rief Ginny noch, ehe die Schlosstore hinter Hermine zufielen. Es war wieder kühler geworden. Der Umhang wärmte sie nicht richtig. Hätte sie besser ihre Jacke angezogen. Etwas ratlos stand sie vor den Toren des Schlosses. Und ihr Blick verfing sich an den Torbögen. Langsam öffnete sich ihr Mund. Er stand dort, zwischen den Säulen, halb im Schatten verborgen.

Als er ihren Blick bemerkt hatte, stieß er sich von der Wand ab.

Sie musste nicht lange darüber nachdenken. Ginny hatte Angst vor ihm. Etwas Böses lag auf seinen Zügen. Etwas Dunkles umgab ihn, jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn irgendwo sah. Er ging gelassen durch den gebogenen Gang auf die Schlosstore zu, an ihr vorbei.

Selbstgefälligkeit lag schwach auf seinen ausgeprägten Zügen. Sein Blick streifte sie und Ginny spürte eine widerliche Kälte in sich empor steigen.

Was tat er hier draußen? Allein?! Er war doch nie allein, hatte immer irgendwelche Mädchen im Schlepptau, kümmerte sich doch immer darum, seinen Harem in nächster Nähe zu haben!

Und das Gefühl kroch in ihr empor, diese Ahnung, dass das hier kein Zufall war. Dass er… mit Absicht hier war. Aber sie konnte das Gefühl nicht wirklich deuten oder bestätigen. Ihr Herz klopfte laut, denn sie ballte die Fäuste und setzte sich in Bewegung, ihm direkt hinterher. Sie hatte ihn erreicht, ehe er die Tore öffnen konnte. Sie hatte noch nie alleine mit ihm irgendwo gestanden, alleine mit ihm gesprochen, ihn überhaupt jemals alleine gesehen.

Er überragte sie. Er war größer als Harry. Er war angsteinflößender als Harry. Er war niemand, mit dem sie reden wollte, dem sie jemals draußen im Dunklen begegnen wollen würde. Und er hatte inne gehalten, und würdigte sie nun mit einem abfälligen Blick. Und Ginny sprach, was ihr als erstes in den Sinn kam. Was am meisten Sinn in ihrem Kopf machte, und Wut rauschte in ihren Ohren, denn eine panische Verzweiflung hatte sich in ihr ausgebreitet.

„Halt dich von ihr fern", brachte sie hervor. Heiß und böse. Als beste Freundin, die Ginny eben war. Er runzelte die Stirn. Ihre Fingernägel schnitten unangenehm in ihre Handflächen, während sie die Fäuste geballt hatte. Sie war machtlos. Sie konnte nichts tun, wenn Hermine sie nicht darum bat. Sie konnte nicht zu Harry, sie konnte nicht handeln. Aber sein Blick war… _widerlich_! Wie Hermine überhaupt so etwas wie Verantwortung in Bezug auf ihn entwickeln konnte, war jedem Verständnis entrückt, was Ginny empfinden könnte. „Wenn du sie anrührst, bringe ich dich um!", versprach sie ihm plötzlich, mit einer solchen ehrlichen Aufrichtigkeit, dass er tatsächlich zu überlegen schien, zu antworten. Ihre Stimme hatte gezittert. Die Wut, die sie spürte, ließ sie zittern. Und sie hatte es laut sagen müssen! Denn egal, ob Hermine es zugab oder eben nicht – da war mehr. Da war etwas, was sie nicht sagte. Nicht laut zumindest. Es stand ihr immer im Gesicht geschrieben, wann immer es um Draco Malfoy ging – aber Hermine sagte es niemals laut!

Seine hellgrauen Augen wanderten prüfend über ihr Gesicht. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz. Er hatte eine seltsame Kontenance auf seinen Zügen. Ginny sah, was unübersehbar war. Sie liebte Harry, aber sie war nicht blind für die toxische Schönheit, die von Draco Malfoy zweifelsohne ausging. Von seiner großen Gestalt. Von dem seltsam gefährlichen Wissen in seinen faszinierend hellen Augen. Aber seine Schönheit war so furchterregend, dass sie kaum viel länger vor ihm verweilen konnte. Und kurz dachte sie an Harrys Worte. Wenn Hermine ihn mochte, dann würde sie keine Chance haben. Jetzt gerade sah Malfoy nicht so aus, als würde er überhaupt irgendjemanden oder irgendetwas auf dieser Welt mögen.

Sie glaubte, er war leer. Innerlich war er ausgehöhlt und widerlich und leer. Da war nichts Gutes in ihm. Nicht ein Funken Freundlichkeit, während Hermine vor Mitgefühl und Freundlichkeit praktisch überlief. Und jetzt… jetzt in diesen Tagen schien Draco Malfoy ihr all das Gute genommen zu haben. Er saugte es praktisch auf! Nahm es ihr, wie ein gieriges Insekt, was nicht genug bekommen konnte!

Sie wünschte sich plötzlich, er würde etwas sagen. Würde ihr irgendeine Fläche bieten, aber sein Blick wandte sich von ihr ab, als hätte sie nichts gesagt, als wäre sie nicht mal existent.

Er war lautlos im Schloss verschwunden, und sie stand immer noch vor den Toren. Ihr Herz schlug schnell in ihrer Brust. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis zu schreien, aber sie tat es nicht. Ihr Weasley-Temperament war nicht immer hilfreich, stellte sie zornig fest.

Aber sie würde nicht zögern. Sie würde ihn umbringen, würde er Hermine irgendwie verletzen. Ohne Gnade. Sie war nämlich nicht wie Hermine. Sie hatte kein Mitleid mit Abschaum wie Malfoy!


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Wahrscheinlich hatte es sich ausgezahlt, dem Schlammblut zu folgen. Er hatte noch einige Zeit gewartet. Aber es war fast zu leicht. Sie wollte ein Bad nehmen? Wie überaus zuvorkommend von ihr. Sie machte es ihm fast zu einfach. Seine Schritte gingen schnell, in jedem von ihnen eine dunkle Absicht.

Granger war dumm. Sie hätte ihren Freunden besser erzählen sollen, was sie bedrückte, überlegte er lächelnd. Er traute der kleinen Weasley einen Mord zu. Und vor wenigen Tagen hätte er es begrüßt, aber im Moment hielt ihn etwas anderes am Leben.

Und das Schlammblut würde ihm helfen, ob sie wollte oder eben nicht. Es spielte keine Rolle mehr. Für ihn spielte nichts mehr eine Rolle. Sein Zweck auf dieser Welt war begrenzt. Er erfüllte keinen Sinn mehr auf dieser Welt.

Er würde seinen Vater rächen, und bot sich die Gelegenheit, dass er noch einige Leben auf dem Weg dorthin mit zerstören konnte, dann sah er es als willkommene Abwechslung.

Er erreichte das fünfte Stockwerk. Die Portraits tuschelten, beobachteten ihn, aber er ignorierte alle. Gegenüber von Boris dem Bekloppten sprach er leise das Passwort.

_Lotusblüte._

Das runde Bad eröffnete sich ihm in seiner bekannten Pracht. Der helle Marmor glänzte im warmen Licht des Petroleums, und kurz orientierte er sich. Lautlos hatte er das Badezimmer betreten. Die Wanne war bereits gefüllt, aber niemand badete darin. In den Regalen stapelten sich sauber die weißen Handtücher. Aus einem der Hähne tropften noch stetig rosa Schaumtropfen lautlos in die dichten Schaummassen.

Und dann erkannte er ihren Schatten hinter dem Paravent, hinter dem sie sich wohl gerade auszog.

Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich unwillkürlich. Der Zauberstab lag fest in seiner Hand. Er sah, wie ihr Schatten plötzlich in der Bewegung gefror. Ihre Silhouette wirkte unförmiger. Er nahm an, sie hatte ein Handtuch um ihren Körper gewickelt.

„Hallo?", ertönte plötzlich ihre Stimme hinter dem bespannten Raumtrenner, und er wartete. Wartete darauf, dass sie reagierte. Dass sie hervorkam. Er wollte nicht sprechen. Er bemerkte eine schnelle Bewegung von ihr. Sie erschien schneller hinter dem Paravent als er es ihr zugetraut hatte, und sie hatte ebenfalls den Zauberstab erhoben.

Sie trug tatsächlich bereits ein Handtuch um ihren Körper gewickelt.

„_Stupor_!", rief sie, ohne zu zögern, ohne den Hauch von Angst in der Stimme, und er duckte den Kopf gerade noch rechtzeitig zwischen die Schultern und wich ihrem nächsten Schockzauber geschickt aus.

Stumm wollte er sie entwaffnen, aber sie antizipierte bereits seine Flüche und parierte stumm. Allerdings musste sie mit einer Hand ihr Handtuch festhalten. Sie fragte ihn nicht einmal, was er wollte, ging ihm auf. Nein, sie griff direkt an!

Und dann zielte sie nach oben. „_Nox_!", rief sie zornig, und alle Lichter im Badezimmer erloschen gleichzeitig. Er bewegte sich hastig von der Stelle, vorsichtig, damit er nicht in die Wanne fallen würde. Ihre Bewegungen folgten gespiegelt, nahm er an. Kam er näher, entfernte sie sich nur weiter von ihm.

Es war jetzt komplett dunkel im heißen Badezimmer. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Er verengte die Augen, glaubte, ihren Schatten ab und an erkennen zu können, wollte aber den Lumos nicht ausführen, denn wahrscheinlich würde sie ihn dann schocken. Er hörte ihre Schritte. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er begonnen hatte, in der Runde um die Wanne zu laufen. Sie wolle zur Tür, wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, und er machte hastig kehrt.

Er ging wieder zurück, vorsichtig, an der Wand entlang. Keiner von ihnen hatte bisher gesprochen. Er glaubte, den Spalt des Portraits ausmachen zu können, und er zielte auf gut Glück.

„_Expelliarmus_!", sprach er rau. Ein Blitz folgte und klappernd flog ihr Zauberstab über den Boden, rollte aus ihrer Reichweite davon. Er sah ihre hektische Bewegung direkt vor sich in der grauen Dunkelheit und griff nach vorne, dorthin, wo er ihren Arm vermutete.

Seine Hand schloss sich um ihren warmen Unterarm, und sie keuchte auf.

„Lass mich los!", schrie sie jetzt, wehrte sich, aber er war heute nicht betrunken. Er drehte den Arm auf ihren Rücken, presste sie mit dem Gesicht voran gegen das Portrait und lehnte sich gegen ihren Rücken. Schmerzhaft entfuhr ihr ein Fluch, und er drückte zur Sicherheit die Spitze seines Zauberstabs in ihren bloßen Rücken. Faszinierend, dass ihr Handtuch noch nicht längst gefallen war. Aber besser so. Sonst hätte er sich übergeben und sie wäre noch entkommen!

So hielt er sie. Solange, bis sie ruhig unter ihm wurde. Und so standen sie im Dunkel im heißen Dampf des Badezimmers. Er spürte in seinem Körper, wie sie ruhiger atmete. Wie sie sich nicht mehr rührte. Und er sprach nicht. Er ließ ihren Arm los. Er stand immer noch direkt hinter ihr, den Zauberstab gegen sie gerichtet. Ihre Hände waren an ihre Seiten gesunken. Ihre hochgesteckten Haare kitzelten sein Kinn. Er spürte den rauen Stoff des Handtuchs.

Und kurz schloss er die Augen. Er atmete ihren Duft ein. Er ging von ihr aus, wie ein Gift, was seine Nase kitzelte.

Er hörte, wie sie kurz schniefte. Er hörte, wie sie weinte. Er atmete mit geöffnetem Mund, war immer noch außer Atem, und sie zitterte, wann immer sein Atem ihren bloßen Rücken traf.

Es störte ihn, dass sie nicht sprach. Dass sie nicht fragte, was er wollte. Dass sie… dass sie weinte. Er hatte keine Lust darauf, dass sie in seinen Augen menschlich wurde. Denn sie war nichts. Nichts weiter. Die Dunkelheit hatte sie beide eingehüllt, aber sie machte nichts ungeschehen.

Seit wann… wandte er eigentlich Gewalt an, fragte er sich plötzlich, im dumpfen Nebel seiner selbst.

Und dann spürte er, wie sie sich umdrehte. Er ließ sie gewähren. Er konnte ihr Gesicht in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen, aber er wusste, er hatte zu lange gezögert, sie zu lange gehalten, ohne sie zu verfluchen, ohne ihr echte Gewalt anzutun. Er wollte nicht sprechen. Nicht, bevor sie es tat! Er wusste, wie bescheuert er sich verhielt. Er hatte das hier begonnen, also sollte er besser langsam mal anfangen, es durchzuziehen. Sein Zauberstab war immer noch auf sie gerichtet. Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an das Dunkel. Er erkannte ihr weißes Handtuch, erkannte ihr helles Gesicht in der Dunkelheit.

„Lumos", flüsterte er, und warmes Licht erhellte das Bad.

Sein Mund öffnete sich, als er in ihr Gesicht blickte.

Ein schweres Gefühl fiel in seinen Magen. Es schmerzte ihn plötzlich. So sehr, dass er nicht atmen wollte.

Sie blutete.

Nicht wirklich stark. Nicht besonders viel. Aber sie blutete! Er hatte sie zu hart gegen das Portrait gepresst, ging ihm auf. Ihre Wange zierte ein feiner Kratzer. Er war kaum so lang wie sein Fingernagel, aber… - es war… egal. Sie schien es nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben.

Es war als würde er aufwachen, aus einer seltsamen Trance.

Es war wie eine Ewigkeit, die jetzt verging, ehe er geschlagen die Hand mit dem Zauberstab sinken ließ. Das Licht fiel jetzt nach unten auf die Fliesen.

„Geh", sagte er rau. Es war ein bitteres Wort.

Sie reagierte nicht vor ihm. Er sah sie weiterhin an. Sah, wie sie schlucken musste.

„Salazar verflucht, geh!", knurrte er. Sein Herz schlug unregelmäßig. Er war ein Weichei. Er war ein scheiß Feigling. Er sollte sie mit dem Cruciatus noch ein wenig länger foltern, als einzuknicken, und ihr erlauben, zu gehen – ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben, Snape direkt vom Abendessen zu holen, damit er seine Sachen persönlich vor die Tore des Schlosses befördern konnte. Sie wich ihm aus, schritt über den glatten Boden zu ihrem Zauberstab, während er reglos wartete. Sie entfachte wieder das Licht im Badezimmer und blieb stumm.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sie ihn zornig anstarrte.

Merlin, war sie zu fassen?!

„Ich wollte nicht-", begann er, und er hasste bereits, dass er überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen hatte, zu sprechen! Denn sie öffnete ihren verdammten Mund!

„-was, Malfoy?", fuhr sie ihn tatsächlich heiser an. Sein Mund schloss sich zornig. „Was wolltest du nicht? Mich bedrohen? Mir auflauern? Mich wieder einmal erniedrigen? Was wolltest du _nicht_?", schloss sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wahrscheinlich auch, um so das Handtuch vom Fallen abzuhalten. Dass sie sich gerade gegenseitig um die Wanne gejagt hatten, war ihr wohl nicht mehr so wichtig, denn sie bedrohte ihn nicht mal mehr. Er erkannte plötzlich an ihren Armen, selbst an ihren Oberschenkel, tiefblaue Flecken.

Er starrte sie wütend an. Dann atmete er zornig aus. „Ich habe dir gesagt, du kannst gehen!", knurrte er. Sie kam wieder auf ihn zu. Immer noch barfuß, immer noch das lächerlich kurze Handtuch um ihren Körper geschlungen.

„Und dann was?", wollte sie wissen. Sie sah ihn direkt an. Immer wieder fiel sein Blick auf den mikroskopischen Kratzer in ihrem Gesicht. Er wagte nicht mal, ihr zu sagen, dass sie blutete. Dass er sie verletzte hatte. Schon wieder. „Du machst mich wahnsinnig, Malfoy!", schrie sie jetzt, und er zuckte tatsächlich zusammen.

„-was willst du?", fragte sie ihn verzweifelt. Sein Kiefermuskel spannte sich hart an. Er wollte nichts von ihr! Er… - er wusste es nicht! „Merlin, verdammt, was zur Hölle willst du von mir?", schrie sie wieder. Er sagte nichts. Sie atmete aus, fuhr sich über die Stirn und sah ihn wieder an. „Weißt du…", begann sie verzweifelt und schüttelte den Kopf, „ich… ich denke, du bist nicht so! Ich denke immer, du bist nicht so ein großes Arschloch – aber weißt du was?" Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Vielleicht bist du einfach nur ein Arschloch. Und wahrscheinlich willst du wieder irgendetwas Bescheuertes von mir! Wahrscheinlich willst du wieder einmal ein Passwort wissen, habe ich recht? Du willst wieder raus? Du willst dich endlich zu Tode trinken? Dich duellieren und im Graben von Hogsmeade elendig sterben? Weißt du, das ist ok. Ich habe keine Kraft mehr, Malfoy. Aber dein Aufwand, deine Gewalt und deine ganze Show hier waren umsonst! Ich habe kein Passwort! Und wenn du etwas anderes willst – dann kann ich nicht erraten, was es sein soll! Wenn du mich wieder vergewaltigen wolltest, dann hast du deine Chance gehabt – und sie vertan!"

Er hatte ihr zugehört. Und sogar er spürte die Grenze, die sie erreicht hatten. Denn wenn er nicht langsam seinen Mund aufbekommen würde, dann… dann…-

„Hörst du mir zu? Bist du noch da?" Sie hatte aufgegeben. Da war kein Kampfgeist mehr. „Harry hat Recht. Vielleicht…" Sie schüttelte abwesend den Kopf. Es verging ein weiterer sinnloser Moment, in dem er wie ein Vollidiot vor ihr stand. Wartete, dass sie sprach. „Ich will baden, Malfoy. Ich will einen Abend Ruhe vor dir haben. Kannst du… dir nicht ein anderes _Opfer_ suchen? Ich bin sicher, es lässt sich jemand finden", informierte sie ihn müde.

Und irgendwie durchkreuzte sie alle seine Pläne. Irgendwie jedes Mal, stellte er fest. Alles lief immer anders. Und dieses Mal war er nicht mal betrunken, um es zu leugnen. In seinem Kopf hatte er oftmals eine andere Wahrnehmung der Dinge, denn… in seinem Kopf glaubte er dann, sich Grangers Verhalten nur eingebildet zu haben – aber nein. Sie war tatsächlich… zu gut zu Menschen.

Und es war einfach nur zum Kotzen.

„Du bist dumm, Granger", sagte er schließlich, steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück, und sie sah ihn an.

„Ja", bestätigte sie tatsächlich, was ihn etwas überraschte, denn er wusste, das war eine Eigenschaft, die sie sich selber wohl niemals unterstellen würde. Tränen schimmerten verdächtig in ihren Augen. „Ich unterstelle selbst dir irgendetwas Gutes. Dumm von mir", flüsterte sie. Und sie war unerträglich. Sie tat irgendetwas mit ihm, was er verdrängen konnte, wenn er betrunken war, aber nicht, wenn er so wahnsinnig nüchtern vor ihr stand.

„Du bist selber schuld", erwiderte er kühl. Sie nickte wieder.

„Ja. Ist man nicht immer selber schuld?", wollte sie rau von ihm wissen, und er atmete entnervt aus.

„Ich wollte dich nicht vergewaltigen. Und ich wollte nicht…" Er unterbrach sich. Schon allein diese Worte waren wie messerscharfe Klingen über seine Lippen gekommen, und sie klangen falsch. Sie klangen so fruchtbar falsch. Aber er wusste nicht genau, was schlimmer war – dass er sich überhaupt entschuldigte – bei ihr! – oder dass es ihm tatsächlich Leid tat. Wieder sah er den schmalen Kratzer auf ihrer Wange.

„Betrunken bist du berechenbarer, Malfoy. Und ich denke, du willst mir immer wehtun. Außer wenn du betrunken bist", informierte sie ihn tonlos. Und verdammte Scheiße.

Was? Er tat ihr genauso weh, wenn er betrunken war! Vielleicht machten ihre Worte irgendwie Sinn, aber er begriff sie nicht – wollte sie auch nicht begreifen.

„Wenn du nicht zu Snape gehst, selber Schuld", informierte er sie jetzt, fast wütend. „Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht", endete er und wandte sich ab. Er hörte, wie sie hinter ihm zorniger wurde.

„Nein. Ich gehe nicht zu Snape! Ich gehe nirgendwohin!", zischte sie böse. Es klang, als hätte er irgendetwas in ihr ausgelöst. „Und du! Du brauchst jemanden, der dir Anstand und Manieren einprügelt, nichts sonst! Mitleid hast du genug bekommen", entgegnete sie eisig.

Er drehte sich um und kam entschlossen zu ihr zurück. So entschlossen, dass kurz Angst über ihr Gesicht zuckte.

„Dann tu es doch!", forderte er knapp, forderte er beinahe lautlos.

Sie starrte ihn an. Ihre dunklen Augen flogen über sein Gesicht.

„Was?", flüsterte sie verständnislos, und er verdrehte die Augen, so wie sie es ständig tat.

„Tu es! Schlag mich, verfluch mich. Irgendwas, Granger!", fuhr er sie an. „Das muss es doch sein, was du unbedingt willst! Du hast den scheiß Zauberstab doch in der Hand!" Und wieder sah er, wie sie weinen wollte.

Er hasste es! Sie sollte schreien, sie sollte sich wehren! Sie sollte verdammt noch mal auf ihn einschlagen! Und sie sollte nicht… Verständnis haben! Endloses scheiß Granger-Mitgefühl! Er umfing ihre bloßen Schultern. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, ohne irgendetwas Sinnvolles denken zu können. Ohne bewusst zu begreifen, dass er schon wieder Gewalt mit ihr anwandte.

„Hass mich einfach!", schrie er, dass seine Stimme von den weißen Fliesen widerhallte. „Hör auf mit deinem scheiß Verständnis und deinem Mitleid und hass mich einfach!" Er zwang sie, ihn anzusehen, und sie weinte wieder.

„Ich hasse dich!", sagte sie schluchzend. Endlich! Endlich sprach sie! „Glaub mir, ich hasse… nichts mehr als dich!", flüsterte sie. Es tat gut, die Worte zu hören. Es tat gut, denn es tat weh. Es schmerzte ihn. Und das war es, was er kannte. Schmerz. Alles war nur ein böser Schmerz, was er empfand. Er nickte bitter.

„Gut", erwiderte er rau.

Er konnte nicht mehr. Es fraß ihn auf, das Dunkel, zerstörte ihn beinahe ganz. Das einzige Licht, was er kannte – das einzige, was irgendeiner scheiß Hoffnung gleich kam, war…- Er sah hinab in ihre braunen Augen. Sie waren warm. So warm, dass sie ihn verbrennen konnten. Er musste schlucken, atmete bereits unregelmäßig. Er war näher gekommen. Ohne, dass er es bemerkt hatte, ohne dass sie es unterband. Ohne, dass die scheiß Welt es hätte verhindern können.

„Verdammt gut für dich", murmelte er noch, in einer letzten verzweifelten Sekunde, bevor er sie an sich zog.

Bevor er den Kopf senkte.

Bevor er sie endlich küsste! Tausend Gefühle flatterten in seinem Bauch. Tausend Dinge schlugen praktisch auf ihn ein. Es war übelerregend, so gut war es!

Sie hatte erschrocken eingeatmet. Und er drängte seine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen, schmeckte noch den Hauch von Tränen auf ihrer Haut, und er küsste sie – küsste sie, bis er sich völlig verlor.

Das!

Das war es, was er wollte.

Jetzt.

Ihre Finger lagen auf seiner Brust. Völlig bewegungslos. Er hatte den Arm um sie geschlungen, die andere Hand in ihrem Nacken vergraben, halb auf ihrer Haut, halb in ihren Haaren, eroberte ihren Mund, testete jede Grenze, stöhnte ungehalten, bis er glaubte, ohnmächtig zu werden. Bis er fast glaubte, dass sie den Kuss erwiderte. Bis er glaubte…, er hätte begriffen. Warum es so war. Warum es nicht anders ging.

Und er hatte sie so eng an sich gepresst, sie waren fast eins geworden, so kam es ihm vor. Ihr spärlich bekleideter Körper gegen seinen, während er diesen Machtkampf gewinnen musste. Während er immer wieder ihre geschwollenen Lippen küssen musste.

Sie immer wieder schmecken musste.

Bis das Gefühl von ihrer Zunge gegen seiner, im trägen, fast erotischen Kampf, ihn wahnsinnig machte!

Bis er den Kopf mit aller Macht zurückriss.

Sein Atem ging schwer. Sein Mund war halb geöffnet. Er sah hinab in ihre weiten Augen.

Ja. Oh fuck.

Und es war ihm so vertraut! Ihre scheiß Nähe. Alles an ihr!

„Ich… hasse dich, Draco", wisperte sie tonlos. Sie weinte wieder, aber er neigte den Kopf, und er küsste federleicht den Kratzer auf ihrer Wange. Sie zuckte zusammen, kurz zuckte die Erkenntnis von leisem Schmerz über ihr Gesicht. Er war so nah, dass er jeden goldenen Funken in ihrer Iris erkennen konnte. Und sie sah ihn an! Merlin, wie sie ihn ansah!

Ihr Duft betörte ihn, wie sie nur im Handtuch vor ihm stand, während er nur vor Sekunden ihre Lippen auf seinen gespürt hatte.

Ihre Hand hob sich zu ihrer Wange, berührte den feinen Schnitt. Ihr Mund verzog sich kurz vor Schmerz, und er fing ihre Finger mit seiner Hand ab. Sofort schoss ihr Blick zurück zu seinem Gesicht, und sie wirkte so endlos überfordert.

Aber er wusste, sie waren schon soweit gewesen! Er wusste, er hatte sie bereits unzählige Male so berührt – unzählige Male ihre Hand in seiner gehalten – also wieso starrte sie ihn so an?

Weil es nie echt gewesen war, sagte er sich.

Und jetzt…

Jetzt war es echt geworden. Ihre Augen waren so offen.

Seine Arme fielen an seine Seiten. Er hielt noch immer ihre Hand. Er hatte alles verloren. Selbst seinen Verstand. Und er löste den Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht.

Er hatte Angst. Angst vor sich selbst. Angst, diesen Moment zu schnell zu verlieren.

Denn er wusste, der Moment konnte nicht bleiben.

Das hier… musste enden. Alles Gute endete immer irgendwann.

Quidditch. Was für ein Konzept….

Er war so neben sich. So absolut abgefuckt. Es machte überhaupt keinen Sinn. Nichts machte noch Sinn.

„Malfoy?" Larry Fudge stand ihm gegenüber. Klein und unscheinbar. Draco verdrehte die Augen, wie er es sich von Granger abgeguckt hatte.

_Granger…_

„Wir hatten keine Taktikbesprechung", beschwerte sich der kleine Fudge und unterbrach seine Gedanken.

„Taktikbesprechung?", wiederholte Draco nachdenklich. „Wenn du eine Taktikbesprechung willst, hättest du in Potters Team gehen müssen", knurrte er praktisch.

„Mein Onkel ist heute hier, Malfoy! Und du wirst dumm dastehen, ohne einen Plan!", beschwerte sich der Junge vorlaut. Malfoy fixierte ihn näher, mit einem mörderischen Blick. „Ich… ich… ich übe draußen meine Taktik! Allein!" Der Junge wich hastig vor ihm zurück und stürmte aus dem Kapitänszelt.

Das Leinen stob erneut zur Seite, nachdem der Junge gegangen war. Es war nett, wie Potter ihn musterte. Wenn doch jeder den fabelhaften Helden jetzt sehen könnte! Wie er nämlich nicht jeden Menschen auf dieser Welt mit Respekt behandelte. Potter hob den Blick.

„Wäre es nicht einfacher, wenn du sofort aufgeben würdest?", schlug Potter ihm bitter vor. „Dann würdest du dir die Blamage ersparen, wieder einmal nicht den Schnatz zu fangen", endete er, und Draco hatte das Gefühl, Potter wäre heute extra schlecht gelaunt. Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten bitter.

„Ich will dir doch nicht deinen einzigen Spaß nehmen, den du noch in deinem Leben hast", erwiderte Draco seelenruhig, während er sich die Handschuhe überstreifte. Potter betrachtete ihn finster. Er schien ihn provozieren zu wollen, stellte Draco fest. Es herrschte eine unangenehme Spannung zwischen ihnen. Draco war nicht so dumm, um es nicht zu merken, auch wenn ihm Potter sonst am Arsch vorbei gehen konnte.

Und er nahm an, es lag an Granger. An was sollte es sonst liegen?

Nachdem er vor zwei Tagen im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler seinen Kopf verloren hatte, hatte sie ihn stehen gelassen. Sie hatte nichts mehr gesagt, hatte ihm ihre Hand entzogen, hatte ihre Sachen zusammen gesucht und war abgehauen. Und Draco war geblieben. Reglos und überfordert. Eine ganze Weile lang.

Unwillkürlich lächelte er. Potters Blick wurde wenn möglich noch dunkler.

„Ist irgendwas besonders komisch, Malfoy?", wollte dieser wissen, schien nur darauf zu warten, dass Draco einen Fehler beging.

„Oh, Potter. Nein, absolut nicht", begann er lächelnd. „Mir ist nur eingefallen… heute ist Freitag. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass Granger meinen Gemeinschaftsraum putzt und mich dann ins Bett bringt", endete er, mit dem eindeutigen Wackeln seiner Augenbrauen. Potters Mund öffnete sich kurz, ehe Zorn seine Züge entgleisen ließ.

Bevor Potter jedoch auf ihn zukommen konnte, stob der Zelteingang erneut zur Seite.

„Malfoy, Fudge macht mich verrückt! Können wir ihn nicht bis zum Anpfiff sedieren oder irgendwas?" Dana Wades hatte die dunklen Haare hoch zum Pferdeschwanz gebunden und bedachte nun Potter mit einem spöttischen Blick. „Zieh dich warm an, Harry", ergänzte sie in seine Richtung, mit einem falschen Lächeln. Potter schien davon abzusehen, Draco jetzt umzubringen und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Zelt. Nachdenklich blickte Draco ihm nach. Potter musste gerade ordentlich Stress mit dem Schlammblut haben, wenn er schon um die Konfrontation regelrecht bettelte. „Hallo?!", beschwerte sich Dana und winkte vor seinem Gesicht eindeutig mit der Hand. „Unterstützung, bitte!", befahl sie in Slytherin-Manie. Draco musterte sie verklärt. „Weißt du, wenn du mir den kleinen Gefallen erfüllst und Fudge loswirst…" Sie kam näher und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger seinen Quidditchjersey hinab, „…könnte ich dir später auch einen kleinen Gefallen tun, Malfoy." Sie klimperte mit langen Wimpern.

Und so sehr es ihm gefiel, dass sie seinen Nachnamen sagte, schüttelte er knapp den Kopf.

„Mir sind die Hände gebunden, Wades", erwiderte er lasziv. „Oder vielleicht wären sie mir später mit Glück gebunden, sollte ich mich auf dein Angebot einlassen?", ergänzte er lächelnd. „Aber ich habe bereits ein Date später", endete er achselzuckend. Technisch gesehen hatte er das nicht, aber… er ging fest davon aus, Granger später noch zu sehen. Nur zu sehen und ihr ein wenig… auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Einmal die Lage zu testen…. Dass er so krank war, das in seinem Kopf als ‚Date' zu qualifizieren reicht ihm völlig aus, seinen Zustand zu erkennen. Er war verrückt.

„Später ist doch Party im Gemeinschaftsraum", entgegnete sie eine Spur enttäuscht. „Was für ein Date meinst du? Pansy?", wollte sie ungläubig wissen, und es war nett, wie kein Slytherinmädchen das andere leiden konnte. Er schmunzelte.

„Deine Besorgnis ist nicht notwendig. Und jetzt raus", befahl er kälter. Sie betrachtete ihn noch eine Sekunde länger und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Idiot", sagte sie nur, während sie das Zelt verließ. Sie gefiel Draco. Aber im Moment hatte er andere… Wünsche. Und Gedanken. Und er wollte zumindest versuchen, den Schnatz zu fangen. Einfach mal aus Spaß, versuchen, das Mistding zu finden, ehe es Potter tat.

Er hörte Musik draußen. Es ging los.

Er verließ ebenfalls das Zelt. Als der Eingang des Zelts sanft hinter ihm zufiel, hörte er ein hohes Geräusch. Fast wie…? Er wandte den Blick. Hastig mit den Flügeln schlagend taumelte eine Fledermaus in der Luft und verschwand aus seiner Sicht. Er schritt weiter zum Platz. Ungewöhnlich, dachte er unwillkürlich. Aber wahrscheinlich war sie aus dem Wald gekommen.

Der kleine Fudge tänzelte nervös von einem Bein aufs andere, als Draco das Feld betrat und sein Team ihm folgte. Draco hob den Blick zu den Tribünen. Sie waren dicht besetzt. Und in der Lehrertribüne erkannte er Cornelius Fudge tatsächlich. Neben ihm einige weitere Zauberer, die hier nicht unterrichteten. Und er erkannte zwei Zauberer. Auroren. Ihre Namen wusste er nicht, aber er kannte sie vom Sehen. Vom… Krieg.

„Was tun die hier?", stellte er die Frage an niemanden bestimmten. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Auroren dem kleinen Fudge dabei zu sehen wollten, wie er vom Besen in die Tiefe stürzte. Keine antwortete ihm.

„Besteigt die Besen!", rief Madame Hooch.

Draco war nicht paranoid, allerdings spürte er die fremden Blicke der fremden Männer auf sich geheftet als er in die Mitte des Feldes schritt und seinen Besen bestieg.

Auf den nächsten Pfiff hin stiegen alle Spieler in die Luft. Höher und höher. Er war es gewöhnt, zu tun, was Potter tat, also stieg er gleichzeitig mit ihm höher.

Er hörte das Geräusch wieder. Den hohen Ton. Schon streifte ihn die Fledermaus. Ob es dieselbe war, wusste er nicht.

„Hey!", rief er zornig, versuche sie mit dem Handschuh wegzuschlagen, aber wieder trafen ihre Flügel sein Gesicht. Ihr Gekreische war unangenehm hoch. Wieder schlug er nach ihr und erwischte ihren Flügel. Sie flog hastig von ihm fort. Potters Blick war mehr als verwirrt auf ihn gerichtet. Draco ignorierte Potter einfach, lehnte sich in die Kurve und drehte den Besen ab.

Und noch immer spürte er die Blicke der Auroren auf sich.

Ab und an hörte er den hohen Schrei der Fledermaus, dicht hinter sich.

Es verwirrte ihn zutiefst. Abe es verwirrte ihn nicht, dass Potter nach einer halben Stunde den Schnatz sicher in der Faust gefangen hielt, während Draco sich immer wieder umwandte, um die verdammte Fledermaus zu erwischen.

Er hasste Fledermäuse!

Dana Wades hatte während der kurzen Zeit zehn Tore für Slytherin schießen können. Draco nahm an, sie verwirrte Weasley dadurch, dass sie ein Mädchen mit Brüsten war. Wahrscheinlich war das der ganze Trick an der Sache, dachte er dumpf. Hätte er mal schon eher Mädchen ins Team aufgenommen.

Und er sah, wie die Lehrer die Tribüne verließen. Gemeinsam mit den Auroren, während Fudge seinem Neffen auf die Schulter klopfte. Larry Fudge hatte den Quaffel heute nicht zu Gesicht bekommen.

Die Auroren schienen mit Dumbledore ins Gespräch vertieft, während alle zum Schloss verschwanden.

Er hatte verloren.

Es wurde Zeit für etwas Stimmung im Gemeinschaftsraum, beschloss er finster, während sein Blick unwillkürlich auf Granger fiel, die Weasley am Spielfeldrand umarmte. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten verächtlich. Er hasste Weasley, fiel ihm plötzlich auf. Hasste ihn wirklich.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

„Könntest du mir erklären, warum du die ganze Zeit zum Portraitloch starrst, Draco? Erwartest du irgendetwas Bestimmtes?", wollte Pansy missmutig wissen, während sie ein Glas Wein trank. Dracos Stirn hatte sich gerunzelt.

Die Stimmung heute war nicht gut. Die Party kam überhaupt nicht in Schwung.

„Anstatt mich zu befragen, Pansy, könntest du einfach mal anfangen hier etwas Stimmung zu machen", knurrte er gereizt. Pansys Augen weiteten sich beleidigt.

„Ich? Seit wann bin ich diejenige, die Stimmung machen muss, Draco?", fuhr sie ihn an. „Wenn du nicht so verdammt deprimiert gucken würdest, vielleicht wäre es dann kein vergeudeter Freitag!", beschwerte sie sich und ignorierte ihn. Er lehnte sich auf der Couch vor und goss sich sein Kristallglas mit Scotch voll.

Er hatte nur… keinen Durst. Auf Scotch. Oder… überhaupt auf Alkohol. Er stand ihm langem bis zum Hals. Wortwörtlich.

„Malfoy?" Blaise stand am Fenster, wedelte mit einer rotweißen Schachtel und bedeutete ihm, herzukommen. Draco erhob sich gelangweilt.

„Was ist das?", wollte er desinteressiert wissen, während Blaise die dünne Papierschachtel öffnete.

„Zigaretten", erklärte er achselzuckend. „Macht süchtig", erläuterte er zwinkernd. Draco hob eine Augenbraue, als Blaise ein schmales buntes Rechteck aus der Hosentasche zog. „Und… Muggel-Feuer in einer kleinen Box!", rief er aus. Draco verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte sich angewöhnt, das zu tun, stellte er fest.

„Und wie funktioniert es?", willigte er nach einem weiteren Schluck Scotch ein. Blaise schüttelte einen schmalen Stab aus der Schachtel.

„Den Filter in den Mund. Es ist wie eine Koboldzigarre, nur… ohne den Effekt und… schmaler", schloss er achselzuckend. Er drückte einen Knopf an dem kleinen Stück Plastik, und eine Flamme schoss in die Höhe, dass Draco kurz zusammenzuckte.

„Magie?", wollte er ungläubig wissen, während er vorsichtig den gelben Filter zwischen die Lippen nahm. Blaise schüttelte den Kopf.

„Elektrisch", erwiderte er verschwörerisch. Draco hob eine Augenbraue, während Blaise die Zigarette vorne anzündete. „Ziehen!", befahl Blaise, als Draco nicht reagierte, und hastig zog er am Filter, ehe er husten musste, als der Rauch seine Kehle traf.

„Ekelhaft", bemerkte er hustend, und Blaise öffnete eilig das Fenster, nachdem Pansy sich lauthals beschwerte. Draco zuckte zusammen, als ein kleiner Schatten vom Fensterrahmen flatterte. „Fledermaus", flüsterte er verwirrt. Woher kamen diese verdammten Fledermäuse plötzlich?! Und was taten sie so weit unter der Erde?! Blaise stellte sich neben ihn und zog ebenfalls an seiner Zigarette.

Draco tat es ihm gleich. „Was steht auf der Schachtel?", wollte er wissen, als Blaise sie zwischen sie beide auf das Fensterbrett gelegt hatte.

Die Aussicht war magisch verändert. Sie überblickten eine unterirdische Landschaft, denn über ihnen lag der See. Es gab einen Luftschacht nach oben. Durch den war wohl die Fledermaus nach unten gekommen und hatte sie verirrt, nahm Draco an. Die Aussicht wechselte immer mal wieder. Heute war es das innere eines Bergstollens, was vor ihnen lag, Feuerfunken stoben in weiter Ferne empor. Gestern war es eine Unterwasserlandschaft gewesen, erinnerte er sich, mit bunten Korallen.

„Mabo…", las Blaise langsam, schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Marl-Bo-Ro", wiederholte er langsam.

„Das soll ein Name sein?", vermutete Draco, während er angewidert noch einen Zug nahm. „Woher hast du die?", fuhr er fort.

„Meine Quellen sind vielzählig und geheim", erwiderte Blaise verschwörerisch. Draco schüttelte den Kopf über ihn. Draco nahm die kleine Feuerbox in die Hand. Das war ziemlich faszinierend, dachte er, während er auf den flachen Kippschalter drückte, und wieder eine Flamme in die Höhe schoss, die verschwand, wenn er den Kippschalter losließ.

„Es stinkt!", beschwerte sich Pansy lauthals von der Couch. Draco pustete den Rauch aus dem Fenster und ignorierte Pansy.

„Und?", erkundigte sich Blaise bei ihm. „Heute die Brigade des Ministeriums gesehen?" Draco nickte nur. „Was die wohl wollen?"

Draco hatte sich an das Gefühl der Zigarette zwischen seinen Fingern bereits gewöhnt. Auch an den Geschmack konnte man sich gewöhnen. Es benebelte seinen Kopf ein wenig, aber nicht besonders viel.

„Vielleicht wollen sie Dumbledore endlich in den Ruhestand schicken. Das wäre eine gute Idee", bemerkte er, während er die künstlichen Feuerfunken in der Ferne betrachtete.

„Nein, dann wäre Snape ja Nachfolger. Oder McGonagall. Das willst du nicht", ergänzte Blaise lächelnd. Draco sah ihm zu, wie er den Rauch ausblies. Kleine Ringe aus Rauch verließen Blaises Lippen.

„Verdammt seltsame Magie", sagte Draco, und er versuchte, es nachzuahmen.

„Draco!" Pansy hatte sich zwischen sie gedrängt. „Du lebst nicht nur zur Unterhaltung von Zabini", erklärte sie gereizt.

„Nein, er lebt alleine zu deiner Unterhaltung, Parkinson?", vermutete Blaise spöttisch und Pansy fixierte ihn zornig.

„Weißt du, Zabini, ich kann dich nicht leiden!", erklärte sie überheblich. Blaise nickte und tat so, als müsse er darüber nachdenken. Er tauschte kurz einen Blick mit Draco, dann schnippte er die brennende Zigarette achtlos nach draußen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du mir folgen würdest. Ich habe eine Kleinigkeit in meinem Schlafsaal, die dich interessieren könnte", eröffnete er Pansy jetzt. Pansys Augen verengten sich noch mehr.

„Ach ja? Und was soll das bitteschön sein? Ich schlafe ganz bestimmt nicht mit irgendwelchen kleinkriminellen Losern, die es fast noch geschafft hätten, uns von der Schule werfen zu lassen!", fuhr sie ihn an. Blaise lächelte tatsächlich.

„Ohne Risiko gibt es keinen Spaß, Parkinson. Nein, ich möchte auch nicht mit dir schlafen. Aber ich besitze einen netten Trank, den ich dir zeigen will", erklärte er versöhnlicher. Pansy hatte die Arme vor der üppigen Brust verschränkt und verzog den Mund.

„Und wieso sollte mich so etwas interessieren?"

Draco versteckte sein Lächeln. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Blaise Sex mit Pansy haben würde. Es war ihm ziemlich egal. Er hatte schon die bösen Blicke von Dana Wades – und dem Rest seines Teams – bemerkt, aber er hatte wirklich keine Lust, sich anhören zu müssen, dass sie immer nur gegen Gryffindor verloren. Das wusste er selber.

„Folge mir einfach. Wenn ich mich irre, kannst du gerne wieder gehen", schloss Blaise, und zwinkerte Draco noch zu. Er hatte die Zigarettenschachtel liegen gelassen, und nachdem Draco seine ebenfalls weggeschnippt hatte, zündete er sich voller Interesse die nächste an.

„Hey", sagte Goyle als er neben ihn trat.

„Hey", erwiderte Draco, ohne ihn anzusehen. Er war immer noch sauer auf Goyle. Er trank ausdruckslos seinen Scotch und wollte niemanden sehen.

„Tut… tut mir leid mit dem Spiel heute", rückte Goyle irgendwann mit der Sprache raus. Draco warf ihm einen knappen Blick zu. War das sein ernst?!

„Es ist nicht unbedingt so, dass wir mit dir bessere Chancen gehabt hätten, also ist es mir ziemlich egal", informierte er Goyle kalt.

„Klar. Schon klar", erwiderte Goyle hastig, während er nickte und die kleine Feuerbox in die Hand nahm. Draco starrte verbissen auf das magische Bild vor ihm. Wahrscheinlich lag in Wahrheit nur dunkle Erde vor dem Fenster. „Draco-", fuhr er langsam fort, aber Draco verzog den Mund.

„-was?", schnappte er unfreundlich.

„Ich… ich war nicht da, beim Auswahlspiel, weil-"

„Gregory, es ist zu spät, ok? Es ist mir auch egal. Das sagte ich doch bereits!", knurrte er kopfschüttelnd, während er den Rauch tiefer inhalierte. Wow, das war ein seltsames Gefühl. Er blinzelte einige Male. Muggel-Magie….

„Mein Vater wurde verhaftet. Mutter hat es mir an diesem Tag geschrieben", sagte Goyle leise neben ihm. „Darf ich?", fragte er und deutete auf die Schachtel zwischen ihnen. Draco blickte immer noch starr nach vorne, nickte aber nach einer Ewigkeit.

Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass noch immer Leute verhaftet wurden, wenn er ehrlich war.

Goyle stellte sich nicht dumm an, und hatte die Zigarette schneller am Brennen als Draco es geschafft hatte.

„Er… hatte die Finger in krummen Geschäften. Und sie haben ihn erwischt", schloss er bitter. Draco atmete aus. Was sollte er dazu sagen? Es interessierte ihn kaum.

„Was für Geschäfte?", fragte er also. Goyles Eltern waren reich. Es war unnötig, Geschäfte abzuschließen, die Haftstrafen bringen würden. Draco verstand es nicht. Goyle zuckte bitter die Achseln.

„Idiotische Geschäfte. Irgendwelche Wichser, die die Tradition wieder hatten aufleben lassen wollen", bemerkte Goyle still und voller Zorn. Draco sah ihn an.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte er tatsächlich. Goyle hob unglücklich den Blick.

„Was denkst du, was ich meine, Draco?", erwiderte Goyle tatsächlich mit eindeutig erhobenen Augenbrauen. „Schwarzmagischer Blödsinn, Voldemort-Quatsch! Muggel-Handel!", entfuhr es ihm zornig. Draco starrte ihn an.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", erwiderte er mit gerunzelter Stirn, und Goyle ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Sicher. Was denkst du? Dass es einfach aufgehört hat nachdem-" Goyle hatte sich unterbrochen. Draco begriff. Nachdem Lucius gestorben war.

Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er das angenommen, ja. In seiner Familie gab es nun kein… Todesser-Problem mehr, wenn man es so nennen wollte und ihn außer Acht ließ.

„Ja. Mein Vater ist Arschloch. Und den Kuss hat er verdient", schloss Goyle schließlich abwesend, während er zornig den Rauch aus dem Fenster blies.

„Den… Kuss? Er bekommt den Kuss?", entfuhr es Draco, tatsächlich schockiert. Goyle nickte emotionslos.

„Nächste Woche", schloss er grimmig. Draco starrte ihn an. Dann fiel sein Blick wieder aus dem Fenster. Sie schwiegen nebeneinander. Und unwillkürlich fragte sich Draco, ob Lucius auch noch solche Geschäfte machen würde. Ob er… auch noch… - aber er schüttelte sachte den Kopf, um den Gedanken zu verscheuchen.

Der Gedanke war absurd. Und selbst wenn! Wenn sein Vater noch solche Dinge tun würde, würde Draco ihn bestimmt nicht dafür verurteilen. Lucius hatte doch recht gehabt! Er hatte immer recht gehabt!

Er schluckte schwer. Hastig leerte er das Glas.

„Und noch etwas", sagte Goyle jetzt, ohne ihn anzusehen. Draco schenkte ihm wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er hatte ihn fast vergessen. „Kingston weiß es", ergänzte er leiser, damit ihn keiner hörte. Dracos Stirn runzelte sich verständnislos, nachdem er seine Zigarette aus dem Fenster geschnippt hatte, und sein Glas am Tisch füllen ging.

Als er wieder kam schüttelte er eine weitere Zigarette aus der Schachtel.

„Kingston weiß was?", wollte er schließlich wissen. Er kannte Kingston. Er war nervtötend. Jetzt sah Goyle ihn fast schmerzhaft eindeutig an.

„Die Sache mit… Hermine Granger", erwiderte Goyle, fast vorsichtig, mit einem neugierigen Blick. Dracos Kiefer lockerte sich unerwartet. Was?! Er starrte Goyle an.

„Was… was soll das heißen?", fragte er tatsächlich und suchte in seinem Kopf nach irgendeiner Information, die Goyle dazu veranlasste, leise über dieses Thema zu sprechen, als wäre es ein unaussprechliches Geheimnis. „Welche _Sache_?" Fast angewidert kam das Wort über Dracos Lippen. Und Goyle atmete aus. Er atmete aus! Als wäre es verdammt offensichtlich! Draco spürte wieder Zorn in seinem Innern.

„Es gibt keine Sache, Goyle", knurrte Draco. Das weiß du genauso wie ich!", fuhr er ihn an. „Merlin, was erlaubt sich dieses kleine Arschloch?" Draco suchte bereits den Gemeinschaftsraum nach dem Mistkerl ab.

„Die Vergewaltigung", entfuhr es Goyle tonlos und Draco verstummte abrupt. Was?! „Er… er hat es gesehen", schloss Goyle unentschlossen, wieder ohne Draco anzusehen. Draco starrte ihn vollkommen schockiert an. „Ich hab gehört, wie… wie er mit seinen Freunden gesprochen hat. Wie… wie er dich am besten dran kriegt dafür", flüsterte Goyle. „Ich… wollte es dir schon eher sagen, aber…" Er schwieg. Dracos Mund öffnete sich – und schloss sich wieder.

„Es ist… völlig unwichtig. Ich… war betrunken!", brachte er zornig über die Lippen, denn er wusste nicht, was er sonst dazu sagen sollte! „Und… sie wird es abstreiten", ergänzte er überzeugt. Das hatte sie ja bisher auch getan. Er spürte Goyles Blick. Er war unangenehm und irgendwie unerwartet überrascht. Und ehe Draco den Mund erneut öffnen konnte, fiel Goyles Stimme in ein ungläubiges Flüstern.

„Also… stimmt es? Es… stimmt?!", entfuhr es Goyle vollkommen perplex. Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Draco?", drängte ihn Goyle, denn anscheinend erwartete er irgendeine überzeugende Erklärung. Aber Draco hatte keine Lust auf Goyles ungläubiges Kopfschütteln.

„Sie hat es so gewollt, ok? Und tu nicht so, als wäre es eine große Sache, Merlin noch mal", knurrte er fast ungehalten, und selbst in seinem Kopf klangen diese Worte mehr als nur fadenscheinig. Sie hatte es so gewollt?! Wirklich? Hatte er das gerade tatsächlich gesagt?! Er fuhr sich über die Stirn. Er hatte nicht erwartet, damit konfrontiert zu werden. Tatsächlich darüber reden zu müssen, und zwar mit jemandem, der scheinbar nicht jede seiner Taten für richtig befand. Er sah Goyle an.

Er schien ihn zu mustern, wie einen völlig Fremden.

„Was?", fuhr Draco ihn zornig an. Aber unter seinem Zorn lag noch etwas anderes. Zum ersten Mal spürte er es. Spürte, dass er wartete. Auf eine Entscheidung, die Goyle treffen würde. Aber Goyle sprach nicht. „Gott, was ist das verdammt Problem? Der kleine Wichser hat uns gesehen, na und? Granger ist es egal. Sonst wäre ich längst geflogen. Denkst du nicht, dass sie sonst längst zu Snape marschiert wäre?", knurrte er, und informierte Goyle auch nicht darüber, dass er… Granger schon längst… zu anderen Dingen gezwungen hatte.

„Aber… sie ist… Hermine Granger", flüsterte Goyle verständnislos. „Ich… wusste nicht mal, dass du weißt, dass sie existiert, Draco. Du… hasst doch alle Gryffindors. Du…" Und Goyle schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Draco atmete aus. „Du findest sie attraktiv?", schloss Goyle unsicher. Dracos Blick schoss nach oben.

„Nein!", brachte er zornig über die Lippen. „Gott! Was willst du damit sagen, verflucht?", fuhr er Goyle jetzt an. Aber Goyles Mund schloss sich wieder.

Draco wusste aber, was er damit sagen wollte. Und nein.

Draco fand sie nicht attraktiv. Draco hatte nicht das Bedürfnis mit Granger Händchen zu halten, ihr Blumen zu schenken, sie ständig zu sehen. Bei Goyle bedeutete es alles etwas anderes, weil er nie ein Mädchen abbekam. Für Draco war es… Sport. Es war… Spaß. Gut, sie war eine Gryffindor. Merlin, sollte man ihn hängen dafür!

Dann hatte er sie eben mehr als einmal berührt, geküsst – oder sonst was getan! Goyle sollte ihn bloß nicht so verurteilend anstarren! Draco war nicht der erste Mann, der so etwas tat! Granger war passend da. Nichts weiter! Und dass sie eine Muggel war, verdrängt Draco so gut es ging, bis er es fast vergessen hatte. Denn er glaubte, Goyle war auch deshalb besonders verwirrt. Aber nein. Draco erlaubte sich nicht, auch dafür eine Entschuldigung zu finden.

„Du hast sie also… vergewaltigt?", flüsterte Goyle. Und Dracos Mund öffnete sich.

„Was? Nein!", fuhr er ihn jetzt an. Er hatte das noch nicht aufgeklärt, ging ihm schließlich auf. „Nein, natürlich nicht!" Jetzt wirkte Goyle verwirrt.

„Aber… du hättest gekonnt?", schloss Goyle aus seinen Worten und wirkte sehr gespannt. Dracos Mund war sehr trocken geworden unter der Anstrengung, Ausreden zu erfinden.

„Ich…" Draco wusste die Antwort ehrlich gesagt nicht wirklich. Wahrscheinlich hätte er gekonnt. Hätte sie ihn gelassen? Wahrscheinlich hätte sie ihn gelassen.

So. Das war die Antwort. Und was bedeutete das?

„Aber… du hast es nicht getan", sagte Goyle jetzt und schien begreifen zu wollen. Seine Stirn runzelte sich. „Magst du sie?", fragte Goyle jetzt noch verblüffter, und Draco Mundwinkel zuckten verächtlich.

„Goyle, ich war betrunken! Ich sagte es bereits! Wir sind fertig mit diesem Thema", knurrte er zornig. Denn er mochte sie nicht. Er mochte niemanden. Goyle sollte es bloß nicht dramatischer machen als es war.

Er spürte Goyles Blick noch eine ganze Weile auf sich, ehe dieser auch wieder aus dem Fenster sah und schwieg.

„Draco?", sagte er schließlich, und Draco atmete aus.

„Was?"

„Wieso hat sie es dann nicht gesagt?", fragte Goyle tatsächlich verständnislos und sah Draco wieder an. Zuerst wollte Draco mit ihm schreien. Aber er überlegte es sich anders. Er ruckte also unschlüssig mit dem Kopf. Als hätte er sich nicht schon tausend Mal dieselbe Frage gestellt.

„Keine Ahnung", gab er finster zurück. Er hatte keine Ahnung mehr, warum sie etwas tat oder nicht tat. Draco zwang ein Lächeln auf seine Züge und wandte sich um. „Wer hat Lust auf ein Trinkspiel?", rief er laut in die Runde, und die Sechstklässler grölten zur Bestätigung. Er fing Goyles besorgten Blick auf, aber Draco hatte vor, zu trinken. Zu trinken und zu vergessen, dass Granger ihn im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler im Stich gelassen hatte.

Dass sie ihn auch heute im Stich lassen würde.

Denn er war sich mittlerweile sicher, sie würde nicht mehr zu ihm kommen.

Gut so! Dann konnte er trinken und Schlammblüter vergessen, Todesser vergessen, und vielleicht später dem kleinen Kingston noch eine rein hauen. Es klang nach einem perfekten Freitag.

Der Slytherintisch war leergefegt. Ein paar Erst- und Zeitklässler saßen verhalten nebeneinander und tranken stumm ihren Tee. Aber sie wusste, hätte es Tote gegeben, dann hätte es schon die Runde gemacht. Neben ihr sprach Harry immer noch kein einziges Wort mit ihr.

Neben Dumbledore am Lehrertisch, den McGonagall schon vor einer halben Stunde verlassen hatte, saß ein Auror, den Hermine vom Sehen her kannte. Sie hatte schon mit Ron gerätselt, was er hier wohl tat. Ginny verschickte gerade die wöchentliche Eule nach Hause, um die sich Ron gedrückt hatte.

Er rührte gelangweilt in seinem Müsli, und es war halb zehn als Malfoy zusammen mit Goyle, Blaise und Pansy die Halle betrat. Sie hatte ein dumpfes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend. Er wirkte blass und verkatert. Keiner der Slytherins trug die Uniform und er würdigte sie mit keinem Blick.

Sie hatte seit der Nacht nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen, hatte ihn nicht mehr gesehen und hatte sich noch nicht erlaubt, darüber nachzudenken. Sie hatte es ignoriert. Sie hatte den schmalen Kratzer auf ihrer Wange geheilt, hatte sehr viel geweint und nicht begreifen können, warum er es getan hatte! Nüchtern! Und überhaupt! Jetzt zu sehen, dass er lebte, dass es ihm scheinbar gut ging, ärgerte sie fast. Dass es ihm alles wieder einmal nichts auszumachen schien – nichts bedeutete – machte sie wütend!

Kaum hatte sie aufgehört ihn anzustarren, kam Ginny sehr eilig in die Halle. Ihr Ausdruck war ernst. Sie wirkte, als wäre sie gerannt. In ihren Händen hielt sie den Klitterer. Sie erreichte den Tisch eilig.

„Leute!", sagte sie gepresst und warf den Klitterer in die Mitte, so dass Ron zusammenzuckte, während er über seinem Müsli fast wieder eingedöst war. Harry hatte sich vorgelehnt. Hermines Mund öffnete sich verblüfft. Ginny war stehen geblieben, schien auf eine Reaktion zu warten, aber Hermine las schockiert die Schlagzeile.

„Lucius Malfoy von Toten auferstanden. Plündert eigenes Verlies!"

Und langsam begann ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen, langsam hob sie den Blick, um zurück über die Schulter zu sehen. Malfoy wirkte wie immer. Genauso kalt und ekelhaft wie immer. Er… schien es nicht zu wissen. Und was?! Was sollte das heißen?!

Auf der Titelseite war ein Bild von Lucius Malfoy abgebildet.

„Und was soll das heißen?", wollte Harry von Ginny wissen. Diese zuckte die Achseln.

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte diese nachdenklich. „Luna sagt, deswegen schleichen die Auroren hier rum! Der Tagesprophet durfte die Geschichte nicht drucken", ergänzte sie achselzuckend.

„Wie kann er sein eigenes Verlies plündern?", entfuhr es Ron verwirrt. „Niemand kommt runter zu den Verliesen", ergänzte mit einem Blick auf Harry und Hermine. „Na ja, nicht ohne einen Kobold zu verfluchen", schloss er mit schiefgelegtem Kopf. „Und nicht… wenn man tot ist…?!"

„Vielsafttrank?", vermutete Harry schließlich. Und Hermine merkte, wie Harry absolut nicht interessiert sein wollte, aber dennoch lasen seine Augen gespannt die Zeilen. Ginny nickte vage.

„Wahrscheinlich, oder?"

Hermine konnte es nicht fassen. „Vielsafttrank?", wiederholte sie heiser. Wer sollte Haare von Lucius Malfoy aufbewahren, war es, was sie anschließend dachte, aber nicht laut äußerte, denn sie wollte nicht, dass Malfoy es hören würde. Denn gerade konnte sie sich nicht ausmalen, wie er reagieren würde. Und sie glaubte nicht, dass viel Zeit vergehen würde, bis er es erfuhr. Die anderen sahen sich ratlos an.

Aber plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke. Ein unwillkommener, blöder Gedanke. Was, wenn Malfoy doch recht hatte? Hätte… hätte der Mörder Haare?!

Nein!

Ganz einfach nein.

Es war… ein Zufall.

Und dann passierte es einfach.

Es war fast wie eine alltägliche Situation.

Ein Slytherinmädchen kam in die Halle gelaufen, zum Tisch der Slytherins. Nicht so unauffällig wie Ginny es getan hatte, und gleichzeitig erhoben sich Dumebldore und der Auror, der wohl ohnehin nur auf heißen Kohlen gesessen hatte, als beide den Klitterer erkannten.

„Habt ihr das gelesen?!", entfuhr es der Zweitklässlerin aufgeregt, so laut, dass selbst Hermine es hören konnte. „Larry Fudge hat es gefunden!", rief sie und zeigte den Klitterer ihren Freundinnen. Und Hermine glaubte nicht, dass das Mädchen überhaupt verstand, was es da sagte. Es war viel zu jung, um zu begreifen.

Hermine hatte das Bedürfnis, aufzustehen, aber der Auror blieb hinter Malfoy stehen. Alle restlichen Schüler in der Halle beobachteten die Szene.

„Würde Sie mit mir kommen?", sprach der Auror mit fast ruhiger Stimme, und Malfoy blickte zu ihm auf.

„Wieso?", erkundigte sich Malfoy kalt. Nicht mal ein Auror bekam von ihm Respekt. Aber niemand bekam Respekt von ihm. Unbewusst hatte Hermine sich auf die Lippe gebissen.

„Draco, kommen Sie einfach mit uns", sagte auch Dumbledore jetzt mit betont sanfter Stimme, während er ruhig daneben stand. Malfoys Blick wanderte von einem zum anderen.

Und es verging der Hauch einer Sekunde, ehe Pansy laut nach Luft schnappte.

„Oh Gott, Draco!", entfuhr es ihr, denn sie hatte nun ebenfalls die Schlagzeile bemerkt, und Hermine hätte sie für ihre Taktlosigkeit erwürgen können! Hermine konnte nur zusehen, wie man bei einem Unfall auch nur zusehen konnte. Wie sich Sekunden ewig hinzogen, wie niemand etwas tun konnte.

Und er war vom Tisch aufgesprungen, als hätte jemand einen Fluch losgelassen.

Sein Gesicht war kreidebleich geworden, als sein Blick auf die Titelseite gefallen war. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein!", entfuhr es ihm tonlos. „Was ist das? Was ist das für eine Scheiße?!", verlangte er zornig von dem Mädchen zu wissen, die fast vor Angst über die Bank stolperte. Der Auror schloss den Abstand zu ihm. Er sprach leise, redete auf ihn ein, während Malfoy wieder und wieder den Kopf schüttelte. Hermine saß so angespannt auf ihrem Platz und war kurz davor ebenfalls aufzuspringen, aber… sie konnte nicht. Sie hatte kein Recht. Es gab keinen Grund für sie.

Malfoy fuhr sich vergessen durch die blonden Haare, über das Gesicht, schüttelte wieder den Kopf, während Pansy zu ihm gekommen war, irgendetwas von Verschwörungen faselte, und der Auror Malfoy an der Schulter gefasst hatte. Er sprach wieder leise, zog Malfoy schließlich mit sich, aber Malfoy riss sich von ihm los, ging selber, mit schnellen Schritten aus der Halle, während Dumbledore und der Auror ihm folgten.

„O-k…", sagte Harry gedehnt. „Vielleicht wird der Tag doch noch spannend", schloss er widerwillig, während sich sein Blick wieder auf das bewegte Bild von Lucius Malfoy senkte, der ihnen erhaben von der Titelseite entgegen blickte.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Sie wusste nichts mit sich anzufangen.

Die Schüler sprachen darüber. Ab und an hörte sie Getuschel, hörte Malfoys Namen und immer neue Theorien geisterten durch die Gänge des Schlosses, durch die Gemeinschaftsräume. Hermine hielt keine der Theorien für einleuchtend oder überhaupt einschlägig.

Und sie hatte seit Stunden schon keinen Nerv mehr, darüber nachzudenken.  
>Denn es führte zu nichts. Er war nicht wieder auferstanden. Er war nicht wieder da.<br>Das wusste sie mit Sicherheit. Es war letztendlich wohl ein geschmackloser Scherz, der Malfoy in ein noch viel tieferes Loch stürzen würde!

Und sie erinnerte sich an diese Nacht. Als er es erfahren hatte. So hatte er heute Morgen in der Halle ausgesehen. Als wäre Lucius ein weiteres Mal gestorben!  
>Und sie wusste nichts zu erzählen, sie wusste nichts zu den Gerüchten beizutragen, und sie fand es beinahe widerlich wie sich Harry und Ron darüber ereiferten, wer wohl den Schneid hatte, im Körper von Lucius Malfoy nach Gringotts zu spazieren und Leerung des Verlieses befahl. Und was bedeutete es?<p>

Dass das Vermögen weg war? Dass die gemeinen Kobolde alle Regeln der Menschen missachteten und einem Toten das Geld einfach schenkten?!

Sie war wütend über viele Tatsachen. Und es war eine Straftat. Eine böse, unter hohe Strafe gestellte Straftat, den Körper eines Toten anzunehmen! Seine Gestalt zu stehlen!

Und sie saß in der Bibliothek.

Denn hier war heute niemand. Denn sie hatte nicht gewusst, wohin sie sollte.  
>Und heute fiel es auch niemandem auf.<br>Denn was sollte sie tun? Vor Dumbledores Büro warten, bis sich die Türe öffnete und sie jeder fragte, was ausgerechnet sie dort wollte? Und sie fragte es sich selber! Denn er hatte… er hatte so vieles falsch gemacht! Alles war seine eigene Schuld! Und sie sollte sich bestimmt keine Sorgen machen! Und sie hätte nie gedacht, wie schwer es sein würde, diesen Freitag nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zu gehen! Es war fast ein kompulsives Verhalten geworden, was sie nicht mal mehr verhindern konnte.

Sie musste regelrecht dorthin. Und gestern hatte sie es nicht getan und fast kein Augen zugetan!

Und was passierte jetzt?! Was sollte von jetzt an geschehen? War jetzt alles wieder auf den Punkt Null zurückgekehrt? War sie jetzt wieder ganz am Anfang?

„Miss Granger", begrüßte Caldon Kingston sie glatt, und wieder einmal hatte er sie in der Bibliothek gefunden. Sie hatte sich über sein Auftauchen erschreckt, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Er trug ein mehr als unpassendes Lächeln auf den Zügen. „Verrückte Geschichte heute, oder?", wollte er glatt wissen, und sie sah ihn ausdruckslos an.

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder, Mr Kingston? Mir steht heute nicht der Sinn nach weiteren Annäherungsversuchen", sagte sie, ohne sich zu bemühen, freundlich zu klingen.

„-oh, ich weiß", bestätigte er langsam. „Ich weiß, Sie glauben nicht, dass ich ein würdiger Kandidat bin, aber… mir ist etwas Seltsames aufgefallen, Miss Granger", erklärte er, mit gespielter Bestürzung. „Sie scheinen Slytherins nicht vollständig abgeneigt zu sein. Ich… weiß, warum Sie in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum geschlafen haben", erklärte er ohne jeden Umstand, und klang, als hätte er irgendetwas gegen sie in der Hand. Sie funkelte ihn böse an.

„Ach ja?", wollte sie vorsichtig von ihm wissen, und beobachtete ihn genau.

„Oh ja. Und ich denke nicht, dass Sie möchten, dass Dumbledore davon erfährt", erwiderte er mit vielsagendem Blick, ganz in erpresserischer Slytherinmanie. Hermine schluckte und dachte nach. Konnte es sein, dass Kingston es wusste? Oder glaubte, es zu wissen?

„Was soll das bedeuten?", wollte sie mit verschränkten Armen von ihm wissen, um mehr Zeit zu schinden.

„Nun, ich habe Sie und Draco Malfoy gesehen, Miss Granger", bedeutete er ihr eindeutig, während er die Hand zu ihrem Gesicht hob. Sie lehnte sich angewidert zurück.

„Lassen Sie Ihre Finger von mir! Was glauben Sie eigentlich, Kingston? Dass ich mich von Ihnen erpressen lasse?"

„Ich denke, Draco Malfoy hat genug Ärger und noch einige andere unleidige Probleme, so dass es nicht viel von meiner Seite bedarf, Professor Snape zu überzeugen. Aber bei Ihnen…", er machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause, „da wäre es doch einfach zu schade, wenn herauskäme, dass Sie eine Affäre mit dem Schulsprecher haben, oder?", eröffnete Kingston ihr, und sie öffnete kurz überfordert den Mund.

„Ich habe keine Affäre mit Draco Malfoy!", entrüstete sie sich, voller Ernsthaftigkeit, während sie die Stimme gesenkt hatte. Und sie log nicht einmal! Nicht einmal das.

„Nein? Ich denke, er hat versucht, Sie zu… etwas zu überreden, was Sie nicht wollten – jedoch… haben Sie es nicht an Dumbledore weitergegeben. Und ich frage mich, warum Sie so etwas für sich behalten? Warum Sie ihn so sehr schützen?" Er lächelte jetzt. Hermine hatte neugewonnen Respekt. Er war heimtückischer als Blaise Zabini.

Dann nickte sie. „Und jetzt?", wollte sie provozierend wissen, nicht willig irgendeine seiner Fragen zu beantworten.

„Jetzt? Jetzt tue ich Ihnen den Gefallen und gehe persönlich zu Snape oder…"

„Oder was?", entglitt es unheilschwanger ihren Lippen.

„Oder Sie gehen mit mir auf den Ball", schloss er lächelnd.

Sie hatte finster die Augen verengt. Kleiner, scheiß Slytherin. Böse hatte sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, während er sie selbstgerecht betrachtete und nur darauf wartete, dass sie sich geschlagen gab.

Snape schritt wieder einmal auf und ab.

„Es ist widerwärtig!", sagte er schließlich angewidert und warf den Klitterer zurück auf Dumbledores Pult. „Einfach grotesk und absolut widerwärtig!"

Dumbledore hatte die Finger aneinander gelehnt und schien nachzudenken.

„Wir haben die Auroren auf ihn angesetzt. Es kann sich nur noch um Tage handeln", versprach der Auror namens Beans. Dumbledore schürzte die Lippen.

„Die Frage ist", begann er nachdenklich, „wie er an ein Haar von Lucius Malfoy kam", schloss er, ohne jemand bestimmten anzusehen. Draco hob den Blick langsam. Wieder bot ihm Madame Pomfrey, die Dumbledore hatte rufen lassen, ihm eine Tasse seltsam riechenden Tees an. Er ruckte nur mit dem Kopf. Er wollte nicht trinken, was ihn womöglich sedieren würde.

Für eine wilde Sekunde lang, hatte er es geglaubt. Hatte es fast dringend glauben müssen. Hatte für möglich gehalten, dass… dass… es alles nur ein Trick gewesen war. Dass Lucius seinen Tod nur vorgespielt hatte. Dass er sich nun irgendwo im Gebirge versteckt hielt und nur die richtige Möglichkeit abpasste, ihm, Draco, eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, damit Draco zu ihm konnte.

Und er wusste, wie albern es war. Wie kindisch von ihm, anzunehmen, Lucius' Tod wäre nicht echt gewesen. Und wie lächerlich leicht, er ihm vergeben würde, wäre es nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen.

Jetzt hatte er die Zähne fest zusammen gebissen.  
>Denn er war kein Kind mehr.<br>Sein Vater kam nicht zurück. Und sein Bild in der Zeitung gesehen zu haben war… es tat weh. Es schmerzte mehr als jedes von Grangers Worten, wenn sie Recht hatte. Es war tausendmal schlimmer als das!

„Was wollen Sie sagen?", fragte Snape nun und hielt inne. Seine Stirn hatte sich in Falten gelegt. „Wieso ist das wichtig?" Dumbledore atmete unschlüssig aus, sah immer noch niemanden an, aber dann räusperte sich.

„Wissen Sie, ich habe kein Haar von jemandem zufällig dabei, von dem ich die Absicht habe, dessen Verlies leerzuräumen", erklärte er ruhig. Snape begann wieder zu wandern.

„Und diese verdammten Kobolde! Es wird ein Nachspiel haben! Sie können sich unseren Gesetzen nicht beugen!" Dumbledore winkte mit der Hand ab, und Snape schwieg widerwillig.

„Er hat sich nicht umgebracht", hörte Draco seine eigene Stimme. Dumpf, sehr weit entfernt von seinem Körper. Dumbledores Blick fiel auf ihn. Über seine Halbmondgläser musterte er ihn aufmerksam.

„Wissen Sie, Draco, genau das habe ich mir auch bereits überlegt", bemerkte Dumbledore mit einem nachdenklichen Unterton. Draco hob überrascht den Blick.

„Was?", entfuhr es Snape, und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Unmöglich. Niemand hat sein Zimmer betreten oder verlassen. Es lag ein Zauber auf dem Studierzimmer. Es gab keine Fremdeinwirkung!", ereiferte sich Snape haltlos, bis Dumbledore die Hand hob.

„Und wenn er nicht durch die Türe kam?", schlug Dumbledore nun vor.

„Genug!", sagte Snape schließlich. „Es besteht keinen Grund für solche Theorien. Und es ist auch nicht die größte Sorge! Da draußen läuft jemand in Gestalt von Lucius Malfoy rum! Und er muss gefunden und verhaftet werden!"

„Wir haben Auroren nach Malfoy Manor geschickt. Narzissa Malfoy wurde evakuiert, für den Fall, dass…" Der Auror unterbrach sich mit einem Blick auf Draco. Dieser bemerkte es nicht einmal. Er starrte fast apathisch gerade aus.

„Ihre Mutter wurde zu ihrer Cousine nach Sussex gebracht, Draco", erläuterte Dumbledore ruhig, und Draco nickte abwesend. Es war nicht möglich. Es war nicht möglich, über irgendetwas hinwegzukommen, wenn… es niemals aufhörte. Und es half nicht. Es half auch nicht, dass er versuchte, Dinge zu überwinden, wenn es für ihn zumindest immer offensichtlicher wurde, dass… sein Vater sich nicht umgebracht hatte! Und wenn das stimmte – wenn es… wirklich stimmte – dann konnte er sich diesen Schmerz gar nicht erst vorstellen!

Nicht durch die Tür…?

Diese Worte schwebten in seinem Kopf. Aber sie machten keinen Sinn.

Und plötzlich klärte sich sein Blick.

Das Denkarium!

Alle Erinnerungen seines Vaters befanden sich im Denkarium! Alle! Und er erhob sich so abrupt, dass Madame Pomfrey neben ihm zusammenzuckte.

„Ich möchte gehen", sagte er an Dumbledore gewandt.

„Sind Sie sicher, Draco?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore neutral.

„Ja. Was soll ich hier noch tun? Ich brauche keinen Trank. Ich kann Ihnen nichts sagen, denn ich weiß nichts, und… tun kann ich auch nichts, oder?" Fast aggressiv kamen die Worte über seine Lippen. Das gesamte Schloss sprach bestimmt schon darüber.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie heute Abend zu mir kommen, Draco", informierte ihn Dumbledore nun ernster. „Wenn Sie möchten, bringen Sie einen Freund mit?", schlug er nun vor, und Dracos Mund öffnete sich verblüfft. Einen Freund… mitbringen? Was hatte Dumbledore vor? Eine kleine Therapie-Session zu veranstalten, wo Draco munter über seine Gedanken und Gefühle plaudern konnte? „Auch Miss Granger könnte als andere Schulsprecherin bestimmt-"

Draco starrte ihn an, während er langsam den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, auf keinen Fall. Ich muss auch nicht darüber reden, Sir", erwiderte gepresst. Aber Dumbledore blieb ernst.

„Sie werden zu mir kommen, Draco", erklärte er ohne die Möglichkeit einer Verhandlung dieser Sache. „Es ist wichtig, dass Sie das tun", schloss Dumbledore.

Draco ruckte mit dem Kopf und ging. Er würde nicht mit dem Schulleiter streiten können. Jetzt nicht, zumindest. Er würde sich mit ihm streiten, weil er heute Abend ganz bestimmt nicht zu hm kommen würde. In seinem Kopf schwebte nur noch die Vorstellung, dass er das Denkarium durchsuchen musste. Nach irgendetwas! Egal was! Und er hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht. Er hatte immer nur die eine Erinnerung gesucht. Hatte nie etwas anderes wissen wollen. Hatte nie… wissen wollen, was sein Vater sonst noch gedacht hatte.

Vielleicht, weil er immer befürchtet hatte, dass… dass… er irgendetwas anderes finden würde, als das, was alle vermuteten!

Er verließ Dumbledores Büro. Sein Mund war trocken. Er hatte heute noch nichts getrunken, nichts gegessen, und alle seine Sinne waren zum Zerreißen gespannt.  
>Er hatte Angst.<br>Und er hatte das Gefühl, nichts würde jemals wieder gut werden.

Zornig hatte Hermine die Seite der Zeitschrift, die Ginny ihr gegeben hatte, umgeblättert, ohne überhaupt ein Wort gelesen zu haben.  
>Jetzt ging sie mit diesem Idioten auf den Ball!<p>

Und weshalb?

Weshalb?!

Wegen Malfoy!

Sie atmete wütend aus, während Ginny neben ihr den Blick gehoben hatte.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Ginny las gerade den neuesten Artikel über den neuesten Rennbesen, der lächerliche 10.000 Galleonen kosten sollte! Wer zahlte so viel für einen Putzgegenstand?! Hermine würde es nicht begreifen und wollte es auch nicht!

„Gar nichts", fuhr Hermine sie an. Es war spät geworden. Sie hatte von Malfoy nichts mehr gehört, nichts mehr gesehen. Hatte zornig die Bibliothek verlassen müssen, ehe sie dort noch angefangen hätte zu schreien.  
>Harry und Ron waren runter zu Hagrid gegangen. Er hatte versprochen Stew zu kochen. Ginny und Hermine hatten wohlweislich abgelehnt.<p>

„Ist es wegen dem Artikel?", vermutete Ginny jetzt, und Hermine hob schließlich den Blick.

„Ich… nein. Ich… - ach, tut mir leid. Ich…" Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Wenn sie sagen würde, dass sie sauer war, weil der kleine Kingston sie erpresst hatte, mit ihm zum Abschlussball zu gehen, würde Ginny wissen wollen, wieso er dazu in der Lage war. Dann würde Hermine antworten müssen. Und sie würde wahrscheinlich keine gute Lüge parat haben. Dann würde sie Ginny sagen müssen, dass Malfoy versucht hatte, sie zu vergewaltigen, dass aber nichts passiert war. Außer eben das.  
>Und dann würde Ginny ausrasten, so wie es Ron – und alle Weasleys – tun würden, und zu Dumbledore rennen!<p>

Nein, also konnte Hermine das nicht sagen. Nicht, dass es nicht ohnehin an diesem Tag auffallen würde, dachte sie zornig! Sie hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit.  
>Und sie hätte ihn ja auch abweisen können! Dann wäre er zu den Lehrern gegangen, hätte es erzählt – und selbst, wenn sie es abgestritten hätte, glaubte sie gerade nicht, dass Malfoy in so einer kognitiven Stimmung war, dass er es ebenfalls geleugnet hätte, denn im Moment traute sie ihm jeden selbstzerstörerischen Charakterzug zu, und es war nur zu wahrscheinlich, dass er es gestehen würde.<p>

„Hermine?" Ginny schien zu warten, dass Hermine ihren Satz beendete. Und sie sagte einfach, was ihr sonst noch auf der Seele brannte.

„Es wird Malfoy umbringen", schloss sie also still. Ginny sah sie an.

„Was?", fragte sie langsam. „Das Bild von seinem Vater in der Zeitung?"

Hermine hatte den Blick gehoben. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Die Tatsache, dass… ein lebendiger Lucius Malfoy durch die Straßen läuft – und dass es eben nicht Lucius Malfoy ist", entgegnete Hermine sanft. Ginnys Mund öffnete sich. „Es wird ihn… zerstören."

„Mich würde zerstören, dass er all das Gold gestohlen hat", bemerkte Ginny trocken. „Hermine, Malfoy ist ein Arschloch. Hab nicht zu viel Mitleid, ok?", ergänzte Ginny vorsichtig, und Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja", erwiderte sie nachdenklich. „Ja, ich weiß", schloss sie müde. Aber sie hatte Mitleid. Sie hatte so viel Mitleid, dass sie fast jede Sekunde aufspringen und ihn suchen gehen wollte. Und es brauchte all ihre Kraft, es nicht zu tun und stoisch Seite um Seite umzublättern, ohne sie zu lesen.

Wo er wohl gerade war? Was er wohl gerade tat…? Ob er überhaupt noch an sie dachte? Oder hatte er wieder alles verdrängt…?


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

Er tauchte ein.

Tiefer und tiefer, wie in einen Traum.

Er fiel.

Und stand im Garten.

Er spürte keine Temperatur, aber er spürte, es war warm.

Sommer.

Lucius stand neben ihm. Fast hätte ihn gar nicht wahrgenommen. Er betrachtete ihn nun fast unverhohlen mit angehaltenem Atem.

„Wo bleibst du?", rief Lucius neben ihm in eine leere Ferne. Draco konnte den Blick nicht wenden. Die Sonne stand hoch. Es musste mittags sein. Lucius trug keinen Umhang. Er trug ein Hemd, die Ärmel hochgekrempelt, die Haare zusammen gebunden, aber eine helle Strähne hatte sich gelöst, ein Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel. Bartstoppeln zierten seine untere Gesichtspartie allmählich. Immer wenn er sich nicht akribisch rasiert hatte, ließ er die Dinge lockerer angehen, Draco erinnerte sich daran.

Und er kam an. Draco kam in einem leichten Lauf auf Lucius zu. Er trug ebenfalls ein Hemd, von dem er nicht mal mehr wusste, dass er es gehabt hatte.

Es war letzten Sommer gewesen.

„Du bist langsam, Sohn", erklärte Lucius lächelnd. Draco war außer Atem. Etwas stach in Dracos Augen, aber er ignorierte es und konzentrierte sich nur auf die beiden Gestalten vor sich.

„Vielleicht wäre ich genauso schnell, wenn ich apparieren würde!", erklärte er außer Atem.

„Wo wäre dann der Sinn des Trainings?", wollte sein Vater wissen. Aber Draco antwortete nicht. Er hatte sich mit den Händen auf seinen Knien abgestützt. Er erinnerte sich an diesen Tag. Lucius hatte mit ihm trainiert. Sein Vater war appariert, und Draco war gerannt.

Hatte versucht, zu antizipieren, wo sein Vater auftauchen würde. „Wenn du Auror werden willst, ist es viel wichtiger zu wissen, was sein Gegenüber vorhat, als Zauber auszuführen, Draco", erklärte er mit einem eindeutigen Blick auf den schönen Zügen.

Und neben Vater und Sohn stand Draco, während sich sein Mund geöffnet hatte.

Auror? Er hatte Auror werden wollen? Das hatte er gar nicht mehr gewusst. Selbst, wenn es nur ein Scherz von ihm gewesen war, hatte er es längst vergessen gehabt. Jetzt brannten seine Augen praktisch, aber er schwor sich, sofort aus dieser Erinnerung aufzutauchen, mochte sie noch so schön sein, wenn er jetzt schwach wurde und anfing zu weinen.

„Kommt ihr endlich?" Narzissa stand auf der Veranda in der Ferne, die Augen mit der Hand abgeschirmt. „Das Essen wird nicht wärmer!", ergänzte sie lauter.

Draco erinnerte sich aber an diesen Tag. Der Krieg war vorbei gewesen. Das Leben war fast lächerlich leicht. Beide Männer verließen ihn, ließen ihn auf der Wiese zurück, während sie lachend zum Haus zurückschritten.

Und schwer lag ihm die Erkenntnis im Magen.

Draco hatte es vergessen.

Wie sie mal eine Familie gewesen waren.

…

Er tauchte auf.

Stand über dem Denkarium, schwer atmend, nur um wieder abzutauchen.

Er fiel wieder.

Einfach in die nächste Erinnerung.

Es war dunkel hier. Er stand verloren in einer seltsamen Dunkelheit.

„Ich hatte dich erwartet", ertönte Lucius' Stimme, während er das Feuer im Kamin in seinem Arbeitszimmer entfachte. Die Dunkelheit wich dem warmen Licht. „Wieso hast du Weihnachten nicht mit uns verbracht?", wollte er wissen, aber Snape ruckte mit dem Kopf, als er eintrat. Sein Reiseumhang war schneebedeckt, und er schien nicht wirklich gekommen zu sein, um zu bleiben.

„Hatte zu tun. Und… ich war bereits eingeladen." Lucius bedeutete Snape, sich zu setzen.

„Ja?" Fast wirkte sein Vater spöttisch. Er trug die Haare offen. Sein Gesicht war frisch rasiert. Er wirkte ernster. So wie Draco ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Sein Herz zog sich mit jedem Wimpernschlag schmerzhaft zusammen. „Hast du etwa eine Bekanntschaft gemacht?" Snape schien nicht einmal darauf einzugehen.

„Du weißt, dass…", begann Snape langsam, während er sich setzte und das Glas entgegennahm, was Lucius ihm bot.

„Dass was?" Lucius lehnte sich gegen die Schreibtischkante vor Snape. Draco spürte, dass die Stimmung im Zimmer angespannter war als sonst, wenn Snape vorbeigekommen war.

„Dass ich Dinge gehört habe, die vor sich gehen?", bemerkte Snape vage.

„Möchtest du, dass ich es errate?", wollte Lucius belustigt wissen. Aber Draco kannte den Tonfall. Sein Vater klang bereit, zu scherzen, aber das war er ganz und gar nicht. Es war eine kühle Belustigung, die aus ihm sprach, und gar nicht mit Freundlichkeit oder Spaß gemein hatte.

„In welchen Dingen hast du zurzeit die Finger, Lucius?", fragte er Lucius direkt. Draco stand reglos daneben und beobachtete. Lucius ruckte mit dem Kopf, verweigerte die Antwort, und wirkte verschlossen und nicht so sorglos, wie noch im Sommer.

„In gar nichts, mein Freund", erwiderte Lucius, und Draco spürte eine bekannte Enttäuschung. Denn so oft hatte Lucius Draco mit diesen Worten belogen und abgespeist. Er fuhr sich gelassen durch die langen Haare. Sie fielen anmutig, fast elegant über seinen Kopf zurück.

„Wirklich? Ich habe deinen Namen gehört. Er macht die Runde in Kreisen, in denen du nicht sein möchtest, Lucius." Lucius stieß sich von der Tischkante ab.

„Was genau möchtest du? Ich bin kein Kind, Severus. Ich kann ganz fabelhaft alleine Entscheidungen treffen", erklärte er achselzuckend.

„Du willst nicht darüber reden?", entfuhr es Snape fast gereizt.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du vorhast, ein Verhör aus diesem Treffen zu veranstalten, Severus", erwiderte sein Vater erbarmungslos kühl. „Trink deinen Whiskey und entspann dich für einen Abend mal", befahl Lucius unwillig.

Aber Snape stellte das Glas zurück auf den Tisch.

„Wir müssen darüber reden. Es ist nicht nur gefährlich für dich, es ist gefährlich für die gesamte Familie. Und wieso bringst du dich in solche Gefahren? In solche Kreise?"

Lucius schritt zur Tür. „Ich denke, dieser Abend ist vorbei", erklärte er offen, während er die Tür öffnete. Snape sah ihn verblüfft an.

„Ist dir langweilig? Reicht es nicht, dass du nicht ins Gefängnis musstest? Brauchst du den Nervenkitzel? Unter der Nase des Ministeriums?"

„Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du gehst", schloss er, nahezu ehrlich enttäuscht, mit einem letzten Blick auf Snape. Draco stand reglos neben beiden und begriff die Worte nicht. Wovon sprach Snape?

Die Erinnerung brach ab, war zu Ende. Er tauchte auf, aber ließ es gar nicht zu, tauchte sofort in die nächste Erinnerung.

Er war im Wohnzimmer.

„Aber wieso?", schrie er selber. Er stelle fest, er hatte geweint. Und dieses Oberteil, was sein anderes Ich gerade trug kannte er zugut. Es lag in seinem Schlafsaal ordentlich zusammen gefaltet. „Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du mir nicht sagst, wieso du es tust!", verlangte er von seinem Vater zu wissen. Diese Erinnerung war nicht alt.

„Du begreifst es nicht! Du verstehst nicht, was die Erwachsenen in dieser Welt tun müssen, Draco! Du bist ein Kind!"

_Du bist ein Kind_. Ja, er erinnerte sich an diese Worte. An die Worte vor drei Monaten.

Lucius hatte sich die Haare gerauft, wirkte müde, gestresst und krank.

Und Draco war Zuhause über Silvester gewesen. Seine Mutter hatte ihn gebeten. Er wusste nicht, wie er aus dieser Erinnerung wieder herauskommen sollte, denn… er wollte sie gar nicht zu Ende sehen.

Auch diese Erinnerung hatte er verdrängt, und mit aller Macht wollte er zurück zu dem lauen Sommertag, an dem sein Vater mit ihm heile Welt gespielt hatte….

„Was du tun musst?", entfuhr es Draco ungläubig. „Was musst du tun? Du kannst dich auf deinen Galleonen ausruhen und musst überhaupt nichts tun!", schrie er fassungslos. „Wer waren diese Männer?"

Draco horchte wieder auf. Männer in schwarzen Umhängen waren an diesem Abend auf Malfoy Manor gewesen. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, Männer in dieser Aufmachung im Haus zu sehen, denn die Ehemaligen zeigten nicht gerne ihr Gesicht in London. Lucius fuhr sich über das Gesicht. „Es geht dich nichts an, Draco! Nichts, was ich tue, soll deine Sorge sein! Verstehst du das? Es geht dich nichts an!"

„Mutter hat-"

„-deine Mutter ist hysterisch, Draco!", schrie sein Vater außer sich.

„Wenn du-"

„-nein!", unterbrach ihn Lucius scharf.

„Du kannst nicht-"

„-du wirst mir nicht mehr widersprechen! Ich muss mich nicht in meinem eigenen Hause, vor meinem eigenen Sohn rechtfertigen, der nichts anderes tut, als von meinem Gold zu leben! Du musstest dich noch nie um irgendetwas sorgen, oder irre ich mich? Also, wie kannst du es wagen, an mir zu zweifeln?", fuhr ihn sein Vater so laut an, dass die Wände zu beben schienen.

Und Draco erinnerte sich an die nächsten Worte, hätte sie mitsprechen können….

„Du hast sie geschlagen!", entfuhr es Draco, während eine weitere Träne seine Wange hinablief, und Draco sah sich selber zu, fühlte sich elend, und Lucius' Ausdruck wurde kalt. Er sah nur seinen Vater an, nicht sich selbst. Es machte ihn krank, sich so schwach zu sehen. Sich zu erinnern. Durch all die dunklen Nächte hier auf Hogwarts, die er mit Alkohol erträglich gemacht hatte, drang sie durch.

Gleißend hell. Diese böse Erinnerung.

„Sie hat es verdient", war alles, was Lucius erwiderte. Dracos Mund war trocken geworden.

„Wie?", wollte Draco jetzt heiser wissen und kam näher. „Wie kann Mutter es verdienen, Lucius?" Kalte Wut stand in seinem Gesicht geschrieben, als er seinen Vater herausforderte, zu antworten. Und er selber hatte die Hände zu kalten Fäusten geballt.

„Weil sie Fragen stellt, die sie nichts angehen!", erwiderte Lucius mit Vorsicht. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Er schüttelte ihn jetzt bereits wieder.

„Du bist ein Arschloch!", sagte Draco jetzt. Es schmerzte jetzt, so wie es damals geschmerzt hatte. Lucius Augen hatten sich verengt. „Du wirst sie nicht mehr anrühren!" Er hatte nicht gewusst, woher damals seine Wut und sein Mut gekommen waren. Lucius nickte dann.

„Narzissa ist meine Frau, nicht deine Draco", klärte er ihn auf, und Draco wurde nur noch wütender.

„Du-!" Aber sein Vater hatte ausgeholt, und seine flache Hand traf ihn härter als jeder Schlag zuvor. Er fiel auf den Boden, schlug mit dem Körper auf.

Draco selber stand dort wie versteinert, starrte auf den Boden vor sich, wo sein anderes Ich sich vor Schmerzen krümmte.

„Und wage es nicht, noch einmal so mit mir zu sprechen!"

Lucius' Brust hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig. Er schüttelte seine taube Hand, während Draco sich selber am Boden sehen konnte, sehen konnte, wie das Blut aus seiner Nase den Teppich rot färbte. „Du widerst mich an, Draco! Wie kannst du es wagen, mich zu hinterfragen! Färbt Dumbledores Erziehung auf dich ab?"

Aber sein Selbst lag reglos auf dem Boden. Er war nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein gewesen. Lucius' Schlag hatte ihn tatsächlich bewusstlos werden lassen, wenn auch nur für einen Moment.

Draco musste die Augen schließen, denn es tat so weh.

Und er wusste, warum er sich immer nur dieselbe Erinnerung angesehen hatte. Er wusste, warum er sich nichts anderes erlaubt hatte.

Er glaubte nicht, dass er im Stande war, irgendetwas herauszufinden. Es tat zu weh….

„Draco?"

Und er zuckte praktisch zusammen, als er die Augen öffnete und ihn neben sich erkannte.

„Lass uns reden", schlug ihm Dumbledore vor. Dumbledore, so wie er ihn erst vor wenigen Stunden gesehen hatte.

„Was… was tun Sie hier?", entfuhr es Draco heiser, aufgewühlt, zornige Tränen in den Augen. Er fühlte sich beschämt. Beschämt, hier gefunden worden zu sein. Von Dumbledore. Ausgerechnet in dieser Erinnerung.

Die Erinnerung war vorbei. Er und Dumbledore tauchten wieder auf.

Sie standen im Raum der Wünsche. Im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters, vor dem offenen Schrank, in dem das Denkarium stand.

„Draco, ich kenne das Schloss wie meine Westentasche. Zumindest fast", räumte Dumbledore ein und sah sich um. „Und du warst im Schloss nicht zu finden, also… habe ich angenommen, du wolltest dort sein, wo dich niemand findest. Ich kam zu diesem Raum und habe nach dir gefragt", schloss er freundlich.

Draco schwieg daraufhin. Er war geschwitzt und dehydriert. Er hatte den ganzen Tag weder gegessen, noch getrunken. Und Dumbledore setzte sich an den Schreibtisch seines Vaters.

„Das war keine schöne Erinnerung", bemerkte er nach einer Weile. Draco erwiderte nichts. Es war wohl offensichtlich. „Du hast das Denkarium mitgenommen? Und du durchsuchst es jetzt nach der richtigen Erinnerung?", wollte Dumbledore probehalber wissen. „Ein schwieriges Unterfangen, nicht wahr?", fuhr er nickend fort, als Draco nicht antwortete.

„Mein Vater, Percival…", begann Dumbledore nachdenklich, während er aus dem Fenster blickte, über den herbstlichen Garten von Malfoy Manor, „war lange in Askaban gewesen", schloss er still. Draco hatte den Blick gehoben. „Er hat drei Muggeljungen nahe zu Tode gefoltert, weil sie meine Schwester Ariana angegriffen haben", fuhr Dumbledore dunkler fort. Dann sah er Draco an. „Und ich habe ihn verstanden. Ich habe ihn verteidigt und war… eine Zeit lang angetan von der Idee, Muggel zu unterwerfen, um sie zu bestrafen, sie zu lehren, warum wir wichtiger, mächtiger und wertvoller sind als alle anderen Menschen auf dieser Welt. Meine Schwester war danach… für immer nahezu unansprechbar gewesen. Ihre Magie kam in bösen, zerstörerischen Schüben."

Draco starrte den Mann vor sich an. „Das war zu einer Zeit, da hatte es keinen Voldemort gegeben. Da hatte eine Bewegung wie die der Todesser höchstens in unseren Gedanken stattgefunden, aber niemand hätte es umgesetzt." Dumbldore rieb sich nachdenklich die krumme Nase. „Und alle im Dorf haben sich aufgelehnt gegen die Entscheidung des Ministeriums. Dass ausgerechnet mein Vater, der nur seine Tochter beschützt hatte, für so viele Jahre nach Askaban gehen sollte."

Dumbledore bedeutete Draco, sich zu setzen, und Draco tat es, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. „Als… als meine Schwester dann meine Mutter Kendra tötete – unbewusst, ohne es besser zu wissen", räumte er ein, als sich Dracos Mund schockiert geöffnet hatte, „blieb ich mit ihr zurück." Draco kannte Dumbledores Geschichte nicht. Hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht, irgendetwas über ihn herauszufinden, was nicht auf der Rückseite einer Schokofroschkarte zu finden war. „Sie war… anders gewesen. Sie war nicht mehr in der Lage, Magie richtig auszuführen. Sie konnte sie nicht unterdrücken, konnte sie aber auch nicht kontrollieren. Aber manchmal hat sie gesprochen. Über… diese Erfahrung. Über… diesen Tag. Sie war sechs Jahre alt gewesen, als… die Muggejungen sie… _bestraft_ hatten für… ihre magische Begabung." Er betonte das Wort bestraft auf solche Weise, dass sich Draco so ziemlich jede schlimme Tat darunter vorstellen konnte. „Sie hatte sich nie mehr an den Vorfall mit unserer Mutter erinnern können. Es war… aus ihrem Gedächtnis für immer verschwunden gewesen, aber sie hatte sich an den Tag erinnern können, als sie sechs Jahre alt gewesen war."

Kurz schien Dumbledore über seine nächsten Worte nachzudenken. Ob er sie für gut hieß oder nicht, wusste Draco nicht zu sagen.

„Sie sagte mir, einige Jahre später, dass sie nicht verstanden hätte, warum die Jungen es getan hätten. Aber sie hat verstanden, warum unser Vater nach Askaban gekommen sei. Denn was die Jungen getan hätten, war aus Angst gewesen. Aus Neid. Aber was unser Vater getan hatte… dafür gab es keine Entschuldigung. Das hatte sie gesagt."

Dumbledores Blick war leerer geworden. „Es war kurz bevor mein guter Freund Gellert, mein Bruder und ich in einen Streit gerieten. Einen bösen Streit. Böser als alle Kleinigkeiten, die unter dem Deckmantel von Miss Grangers Verschwiegenheiten hier vorkommen, Draco", sagte er plötzlich, den Blick wieder auf Draco geheftet, der sich plötzlich sehr ins Licht gerückt vorkam. Und Draco schluckte bitter. Denn Dumbledores Worte rührten etwas in ihm. Und wahrscheinlich wusste Dumbledore mehr als er zugab. So wie er immer mehr wusste, als er jemals zugeben würde, nahm Draco dumpf an. Und Draco konnte seinem Blick nicht standhalten. Er senkte den Blick auf seine Hände. Aber eine versuchte Vergewaltigung wäre auch bei Dumbledore keine Kleinigkeit, nahm Draco bitter an.

„Was ist passiert?", hörte sich Draco selber fragen, denn er war neugierig geworden. So unendlich neugierig. So atemlos interessiert an Dumbledores Worten, auch wenn er nicht sicher war, warum.

„Was passiert ist? Ein Fluch tötete meine Schwester, Draco. Und mit den Jahren, mit dem Wissen, was ich ansammeln konnte, mit dem Wissen, über das ich nun verfüge und die Auswirkungen der Flüche, die ich mittlerweile kenne, kann ich fast mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es mein Fluch war. Zu einer hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit war es mein Fluch, der meine Schwester getötet hat. Im Sommer, am 23. Juli."

Draco sah Dumbledore an. Dann atmete Dumbledore aus, die Spannung im Raum verlor an Größe. „Und deshalb fällt es mir nicht schwer, mich in schwierige Familiensituationen hineinzuversetzen. Ich habe diese Zeit hinter mir gelassen. Mein Vater starb in Aksaban, wurde mit den anderen Gefangen, die dort starben anonym in ein Massengrab vor der steinigen, windigen und unbegehbaren Küste geworfen, und alles, was mein Bruder und ich erhielten, war eine Nachricht. Verspätet von der Eule überbracht. Ein Jahr zu spät", ergänzte er kopfschüttelnd. „Dass Percival Dumbledore im Massengrab von Askaban beigesetzt wurde."

Dumbledore faltete die Hände abschließend. „Ich begreife, Draco. Ich begreife viele Dinge, auch wenn manche mich unterschätzen mögen", fuhr er eindeutig fort. „Und ich beobachte Sie aus der Ferne, denn näher lassen Sie niemanden an sich ran, wie ich vermute?" Draco hatte keine Worte, die er erwidern konnte. „Und ich verspreche Ihnen, es wird sich ändern. Die Dinge werden sich fügen. Sie werden sich anders fühlen, wenn eine gewisse Zeit vergangen ist", bemerkte er mit einem langen Seufzer. „Und ich weiß, wonach Sie suchen. Sie suchen nach Hinweisen zum Mörder Ihres Vaters", ergänzte er, und Dracos Kiefermuskel lockerte sich.

„Ich kannte Ihren Vater. Ich habe Ihren Vater mit eingeschult", sagte Dumbledore plötzlich lächelnd, als würde er sich erinnern. „Wissen Sie, es ist schön, wenn sich Generationen in Hogwarts wiederholten, finden Sie nicht? Wir haben das Glück, jedes Jahr einen neuen Weasley zu bekommen, auch wenn Mr Filch dies nicht unbedingt als Glück auffassen mag, und wir haben die Ehre einen neuen Malfoy in unseren Hallen zu haben", ergänzte er mit einem Blick auf ihn. „Sie ähneln Ihrem Vater. In guten wie in schlechten Eigenschaften, das möchte ich nicht leugnen", sagte er fast sanft. Draco spürte, wie er sich anspannte.

„Ich habe Ihren Vater als meinen Lieblingsschüler unterrichtet, müssen Sie wissen. Er war… so anders als die anderen. So überaus begabt. So überaus fähig und klug. Er wusste auf jede Frage eine Antwort, sei es auch eine, die von der Antwort im Lehrbuch ins Gegenteil abwich. Und er war ein Malfoy. Ihr Großvater war ein schwieriger Mann, Draco. Muggelfeindlich, streng und sehr auf Traditionen bedacht. Eine dümmer als die nächste, wenn Sie es mir erlauben", bemerkte er mit einem eindeutigen Blick. „Aber Ihr Vater war… nicht überzeugt davon. Ich habe es immer gemerkt. Aber… wie es der Gruppenzwang nun mal will, war Ihr Vater nicht mächtig genug, zu widerstehen. Und er war wohl auch an Voldemorts Seite ebenso gewissenhaft und perfekt, wie er es damals auf der guten Seite gewesen war."

Draco wusste darauf keine Antwort, aber Dumbledore schien keine Antwort zu erwarten. „Ich befürworte keine seiner Entscheidungen, die er auf Voldemorts Seite getroffen hat. Lucius hatte die Begabung, Menschen zu führen, zu leiten. Und wer die Macht hat, zu führen, verliert schnell die Kontrolle über manche Dinge. Ich bin überzeugt, hätte er mehr Zeit gehabt, hätte er den richtigen Weg wiedergefunden. Oftmals liegt es nicht am Wille, Draco", fuhr Dumbledore nachdenklich fort. „Den Willen haben wir so früh so klar geformt, dass daran nicht mehr zu rütteln ist. Aber oft legen uns Eltern, Freunde – wir selber manchmal auch – viele Steine in den Weg. Unüberwindbare Felsen, manchmal."

Dumbledore seufzte schwer, ehe er fortfuhr.

„Ich möchte denken, dass es für die Eltern nichts Vollkommeneres gibt, als die Geburt ihrer Kinder. Und dass sie nichts mehr bestreben, als ihre Kinder zu schützen. Vor allem, was da kommen mag. Aber ich weiß es besser. Ich wusste, wir, meine Geschwister und ich, waren nicht das Beste, was unserem Vater passieren konnte. Oder unserer Mutter. Und ich weiß, viele Kinder sind allein. Wir bleiben Kinder insgeheim, Draco. Auch wenn man uns wie Erwachsene behandelt, und anspricht wie Erwachsene, erwartet, dass wir die Entscheidung eines Erwachsenen treffen."

Draco schluckte schwer. „Ich kann es Ihnen nicht nehmen. Die Schwere. Die Last. Das Gefühl, von dem Sie überzeugt sind, dass es Sie irgendwann einholen und zerstören wird. Ich weiß nur, dass es irgendwann besser wird. Irgendwann passiert etwas, was Sie anders denken lässt. Was Sie anders handeln lässt – wenn auch nur ein einziges Mal, für eine einzige Sekunde", erklärte Dumbledore mit leiser Überzeugung. „Bis dahin möchte ich Sie bitten, Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum nicht mehr mit Ihrem Zorn zu strafen", erklärte er offen.

Draco spürte ein unangenehmes Gefühl in seiner Kehle.

Er biss die Lippen fest zusammen, aber Dumbledore verschwamm bereits vor seinen Augen. Die heißen Tränen kamen ungewollt, unerwünscht, aber sie waren nicht aufzuhalten.

Er weinte stumm. Der Schrei, der seiner Kehle entrinnen wollte, kam aber nie. Es war zu viel Schmerz in seinem Innern, da war kein Platz für einen Schrei. Er hatte den Kopf in den Händen vergraben, wollte am liebsten im Erdboden versinken und niemals mehr Tageslicht erblicken.

Dumebldore war aus dem Stuhl seines Vaters aufgestanden. Er schritt langsam hinter ihn und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schulter.

„Ich weiß", war alles, was er noch sagte. Mitfühlend drückten Dumbledores Finger sanft seine Schultern, ehe er aus dem linken Ärmel ein schneeweißes Taschentuch schüttelte. Draco ergriff es beschämt, und wischte seine Tränen daran ab. Er starrte zitternd auf den Boden hinab. „Ich schlage vor, Sie verbringen die eine Nacht im Krankenflügel. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie große Lust haben, Ihre Gefühle im Gemeinschaftsraum teilen zu wollen?", bemerkte Dumbledore, und Draco nickte lediglich. Leer und emotionslos. „Und behalten Sie das Taschentuch", ergänzte Dumbledore, und Dracos Blick fiel auf das nasse Stofftuch in seinen Händen. Es hatte eine weiße Spitze. Es wirkte… antiquiert, beinahe.

Er erkannte durch seinen tränenverschwommenen Blick die eingestickten Initialen: A.K.D.

_Ariana Kendra Dumbledore._


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

Sie hatte Angst gehabt, zu kommen. Aber als sie gehört hatte, er würde hier sein, hier liegen, allein, auf Dumbledores Anraten – da hatte sie sich nicht überzeugen können, nicht zu kommen. Und nun stand sie unschlüssig vor den beiden Türen. Die Sonne war unter gegangen. Vor einer Weile schon. Harry und Ron waren noch nicht von Hagrid wieder gekommen, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte. Luna war bei ihnen zu Besuch im Gemeinschaftsraum und lernte mit Ginny.

Und Hermine wusste nicht, wie sie sich ablenken sollte.

Sie holte tief Luft, als würde sie abtauchen in unbekannte Tiefen. Und dann schritt sie durch die Türen.

Der Krankenflügel war leer. Nur er war hier. Er hatte das Kissen im Rücken, den einen Arm hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt, während er irgendein Buch las. Sie konnte keinen Titel erkennen. Er hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt.

Aber immerhin sah er normal aus. Nicht krank oder wahnsinnig oder… - er wirkte wie immer.

Er trug noch keinen Pyjama, oder was er eben zum Schlafen trug. Er lag auch nicht unter der Bettdecke, sondern darauf. Er trug einen hellen Pullover, eine schwarze Hose und schien völlig abgelenkt.

„Hey", sagte sie fast rau, und erschrocken hob er den Blick. Er sah sie an, ein wenig verblüfft, aber er erwiderte gar nichts. „Ich… wollte sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist", erklärte sie ihr Auftauchen, so ernsthaft sie konnte. „Die Schüler stellen Fragen, und… du bist der andere Schulsprecher, also…" Sie machte eine knappe Handbewegung.

„Wie einfühlsam", sagte er nur, und sie konnte keine Freundlichkeit in seiner Stimme erkennen. Nicht, dass sie danach suchen würde. Er hatte noch nie freundlich mit ihr gesprochen.

„Wie… wie geht es dir?", fragte sie jetzt, eisern überzeugt, wenigstens das zu erfahren.

„Fantastisch", erwiderte er nur. „War das alles?"

Es war als fielen Steine in ihren Magen. Schwere Steine. Sie nickte nur langsam. Denn was auch immer da gewesen war, es war fort.

Und sie kam sich lächerlich vor.

„Ja, das war alles", bestätigte sie. Da hatte sie ihre Antwort. Es ging ihm fantastisch. Dann ging es sie nichts weiter an. Sie verließ den Krankenflügel wesentlich schneller, als sie ihn betreten hatte. Sie war dumm. Und sie hatte Recht gehabt. Sie hatten wieder Stufe eins erreicht.

Und sie war nicht besonders weit gekommen, denn kaum war sie aus der Tür getreten hielt seine Stimme sie auf.

„Was für Fragen?" Es war aus jedem Zusammenhang gerissen, und verwirrt hatte sie innegehalten. Und innerlich wog sie ab, ob sie gehen oder umkehren sollte. Sie hatte nicht wirklich viel Zeit, um diese Entscheidung zu treffen. Sollte sie sich soweit herablassen, umzudrehen und auf solche Wortfetzen zu reagieren und ihm somit die Möglichkeit geben, sie –

„-Granger?" Er klang gereizt. Sie schloss die Augen und drehte sich ergeben wieder um, um den Krankenflügel erneut zu betreten.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihr, ebenso unfreundlich wie ihm, obwohl sie es fast schon wieder bereute, denn sein Ausdruck kühlte sich danach noch eine Spur deutlicher ab.

„Was für Fragen?", wiederholte er befehlsgewohnt, und sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Malfoy, wenn du in ganzen Sätzen sprechen würdest, vielleicht-"

„-du hast gesagt, die Schüler stellen Fragen", brachte er gepresst über die Lippen. Und sie schloss den Mund. „Was für Fragen?", wiederholte er zum dritten Mal, nun ohne jede Geduld.

„Fragen…", antwortete sie vage.

„Über?", wollte er gedehnt wissen, fixierte sie streng, und sie hatte das hier nicht gut überlegt. Er wusste worüber. Sie wusste worüber – und sie wollte es nicht aussprechen.

„Ich persönlich glaube nicht, dass es die Schüler auch nur den leisesten Eulendreck angeht, was in irgendwelchen Zeitungen steht", kam seine Stimme gefährlich ruhig über die Lippen. „Und ich hoffe nicht, dass du sie auch noch mit Geschichten und Gerüchten unterhältst?" Er unterstellte ihr so etwas, ging ihr verblüfft auf. Wieso war so feindlich ihr gegenüber? War er es nicht gewesen, der sie geküsst hatte?! Und was glaubte er? Dass sie durch die Gemeinschaftsräume spazierte und Anekdoten über das Malfoy Familienleben erzählte?! Sie kannte ihn doch nicht mal! Es war nett, ihn mal nüchtern zu erleben, auf der Höhe seiner Schlagfertigkeit, aber genauso lästig war es auch.

Sie war kurz davor, wieder laut zu werden. Sie war selber schuld, ging ihr auf. Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Wieso kam sie überhaupt zu ihm?! Sie wusste doch, wie das enden würde! Im schlimmsten Fall würde er den Krankenflügel in Schutt und Asche legen.

„Wieso, Malfoy? Ich dachte, das wäre ganz nach deinem Geschmack. Ich plaudere gerne über Lucius Malfoy mit den Erstklässler, bloß um dich zu ärgern", gab sie patzig zurück. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich sanft, und alles in ihr sträubte sich, diesen Namen überhaupt zu denken, geschweige denn laut zu äußern. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, nicht willig, den Blick als erste zu wenden.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du Spaß an diesem Thema. Aber ich nehme an, du weißt, wie man mit den Schülern umzugehen hat, auch wenn ich es mir schwer vorstellen kann, also…" Er machte eine knapp Pause, indem er sie betrachtete.

Sie atmete aus. „Ich hätte nicht kommen sollen", sagte sie eher zu sich selbst, während sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Hast du Weasley erzählt, wohin du gehst?", wollte er plötzlich wissen, und sie öffnete überrascht den Mund.

„Ron?", wiederholte sie verwirrt, denn sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie das gerade wirklich gefragt hatte.

„Oder Potter? Oder deiner kleinen Sklavin, die mich zu gerne umbringen möchte?", fuhr er mit arroganter Miene fort, und sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf, während sie nur annehmen konnte, dass er Ginny meinte. Und weswegen wollte Ginny ihn umbringen?

„Nein. Wieso sollte ich meinen Freunden erzählen, dass-"

„-dass?", unterbrach er sie, fast lauernd. Und sie schloss den Mund. Ein wenig wütend. „Es ist also ein Geheimnis", stellte er fast selbstgefällig fest. „Welch große Ehre, Granger." Seine Stimme troff vor bitterem Sarkasmus.

„Malfoy, was zur-?" Aber er setzte sich plötzlich weiter auf, legte das Buch zur Seite und fixierte sie.

„Jetzt tauchst du auf, aber gestern warst du dir zu schade, nehme ich an?" Etwas huschte über sein Gesicht. Ein ärgerlicher Schatten, ganz kurz…. Sie betrachtete ihn hilflos. Was wollte er damit sagen?

„Ich… hatte dir gesagt, dass-"

„-ich scheiße drauf, Granger", informierte er sie geflissentlich. „Wenn du nicht mehr in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommst – wo du ohnehin nie willkommen warst, denkst du ernsthaft, es kümmert mich, ob du mich im Krankenflügel besuchen kommst, weil du so sensationsgeil bist wie alle anderen? Ist es nicht ein wenig arm? Denkst du, ich unterbreite dir meine Gedanken und Geheimnisse, als wären wir auch nur annähernd so etwas wie Freunde?", fuhr er sie an, und sie starrte bereits wieder.

Ok… - scheinbar war er wütend. Sie würde es so deuten, denn ansonsten würde sie sich gleich auf ihn stürzen. Ihr Herz schlug schnell, und sie hasste, dass er mit Absicht immer nur das Falsche sagen konnte.

„Eigentlich bin ich aus einem anderen Grund gekommen", informierte sie ihn so eisig, dass er den Blick zu ihrem Gesicht hob. Vielleicht mit einem neuen Hauch Interesse. Und sie glaubte, sie durchschaute einige von seinen Maschen, seinen Spielen und Manipulationen – aber sie würde ihm ganz bestimmt nicht in seine verdammten Hände spielen. Sie würde es ihm nicht einfach machen. – Was auch immer einfach sein könnte zwischen ihnen! Es war lächerlich, dieses Wort überhaupt in Erwägung zu ziehen, stellte sie wütend fest.

Es war nicht einfach. Es war immer nur schwer. Er war immer nur Draco Malfoy.

Und sie hätte ihn von der Schule werfen lassen sollen, als sie noch die Chance gehabt hatte. Bevor sie angefangen hatte… sich zu kümmern, wie Harry es nannte. Und sie wusste, wie dumm ihre Worte waren. Wie unwichtig. Und sie wusste, würde sie die Worte aussprechen, stellte sie etwas Neues in den Raum. Etwas, was von ihr ausging, obwohl sie… keine Gefühle für ihn hatte. Aber sie meinte, ihm etwas Ähnliches unterstellen zu können.

Zwar hatte er keine echten Gefühle für sie, das glaubte sie nicht, denn er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich und andere zu zerstören, aber sie hatte aufgehört, ihn richtig zu lesen, zu studieren, um zu einer zufriedenstellenden Antwort zu kommen.

Aber immerhin war er derjenige gewesen, der sie aufgesucht und geküsst hatte! Und auch wenn er so tat, als hätte er es vergessen – sie hatte es nicht.

Und er war einfach nur scheußlich!

„Ich gehe mit Caldon auf den Ball", ergänzte sie, beinahe so unverfänglich, als ginge es sie überhaupt nichts an. Und sie wusste nicht, was schlimmer war. Dass sie sich nun scheinbar abgefunden hatte, oder sein Blick. Als hätte er sie durchschaut.

Und das hatte er wohl, stellte sie zornig fest.

„Weil er dir droht?", vermutete er, und der Bastard lächelte tatsächlich. „Das erspart mir einen Gang zu Snape, Granger. Vielleicht sollte ich dir danken, aber… das wäre wahrscheinlich purer Wahnsinn, oder?", fuhr er lächelnd fort. Ihr Mund öffnete sich langsam.

„Er droht mir nicht", log sie tonlos, mit geballten Fäusten. Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er so kalt sein würde.

„Oh?", erwiderte er, mit einem überheblichen Blick. „Na dann, meine Glückwünsche. Ich dachte, er würde mich erpressen wollen, aber wenn er dich lieber erpressen möchte, dann macht er es mir ziemlich einfach", erklärte er achselzuckend. Sie gewann an dringender Kontenance und nickte schließlich.

„Gut", erklärte sie, während sie innerlich schäumte vor Wut. Ein Lächeln erhellte seine Augen tatsächlich.

„Granger", begann er, so widerlich selbstgerecht, dass sie kotzen könnte, „was genau hast du erwartet, dass ich sage?" Relativ entspannt saß er auf dem Bett, während er sie betrachtete. „Hast du gedacht, ich schwinge meine Fäuste? Fordere ihn zum Duell?" Er lachte tatsächlich amüsiert auf. „Warum sollte ich das tun?", stellte er die direkte Frage, so herablassend, als wäre sie sein Hauself. Und sie spürte die unwillkommene Röte direkt in ihren Wangen. Eine Hitze erfüllte ihr Gesicht, und sie hoffte, er schloss daraus nicht genau das Richtige.

Aber sie hatte genug davon. Sie spielte nicht mehr. Das hatte sie ihm gesagt, und das hatte sie auch nicht vor. Wahrscheinlich, nahm sie an, war Kingston sogar eine bessere Wahl als Draco Malfoy! Sie würde Kingston mehr Ehrlichkeit unterstellen. Und das hieß schon einiges!

Also beschloss sie, sich so gut es ging, aus dieser aussichtslosen Schlacht zu retten.

„Ich erwarte gar nichts von dir, Malfoy", erwiderte sie fast gleichmütig. „Du hast alle meine nicht vorhandenen Erwartungen bereits am ersten Tag erfüllt."

Sie tauschten einen Blick, ohne dass er etwas entsprechendes erwiderte. Er lächelte einfach nur. Und sein Lächeln kam ihr so kalt vor, dass sie eine Gänsehaut bekam. Es war…

… _anstrengend_.

Es war ein anstrengendes Spiel geworden. Und sie war nicht mehr in der Lage, es überzeugend zu dem Punkt, zu einem Ende, zu bringen, wo sie lachen konnte. Wo es ihr innerlich nicht mehr zusetzte. Wo sie sicher war, dass er ihr nichts anhaben konnte, mit seiner Überheblichkeit, seiner jugenhaften Arroganz.

Denn sie wusste nicht mehr, ob er spielte. Ob er sein Interesse an irgendetwas anderem als zu spielen verloren hatte.

Denn sie war vorbereitet. Auf alles, was er normalerweise in ihren Weg warf. Sie war die Heldin in ihrer Geschichte, und er war ihr Bösewicht. Und sie brauchte keine Hilfe, keine Hinweise von Harry Potter oder Ronald Weasley, um zu wissen, dass dieser Junge vor ihr, wie er arrogant und im Moment in Sicherheit gewogen vor ihr saß, ihr gefährlicher werden konnte, wenn er nur ein einziges Mal die Chance ergreifen würde, und sich wie ein Mann verhielt.

Aber sie glaubte nicht, dass das in der nahen Zukunft passieren konnte. Denn dafür müsste er ja ein verdammtes Mal auf sein Schutzschild verzichten.

Denn wenn sie ihm auch nur den kleinen Finger ihrer Hand entgegen streckte, würde sie nichts weiter bekommen, als Blasen und blaue Flecken auf ihrer Haut. Sie würde nichts Gutes von ihm erhalten. Und sie musste aufhören. Aufhören, etwas anderes in ihm sehen zu wollen, als da wirklich war.

Denn sie hatte das Gefühl als würde sie den Spuren zu einem längst abgebrannten Haus folgen, um zu sehen, ob sie entweder den Jungen darin retten konnte, der dort alleine und verloren wartete, oder ob sie den Jungen fand, der das Haus überhaupt in Brand gesteckt hatte, während sie verzweifelt versuchte, ihn zu ändern – obwohl so etwas immer unmöglich war.

All diese Gedanken erfüllten sie, während sie ihn ansah.

Sie war die Heldin, die versuchte, loszufliegen, um ihn zu retten – aber er war derjenige, der auf ihrem Cape stand und sie davon abhielt.

Sie nickte schließlich.

Sie waren dort angekommen, wo sie angefangen hatten.

„Von heute an", begann sie, fast sanft, „möchte ich nicht mehr von dir beachtet werden, Draco Malfoy." Ihre Stimme war ruhig. „Wenn es also irgendetwas gibt, was du mir noch sagen möchtest, schlage ich dir vor, das jetzt zu tun", flüsterte sie voller Ernst.

„Wenn es also irgendetwas gibt, was du mir noch sagen möchtest, schlage ich dir vor, das jetzt zu tun."

Immer noch saß er ruhig vor ihr auf dem Bett, nicht willig, sich zu erheben, ihr irgendeinen Respekt entgegen zu bringen. Was dachte sie eigentlich? Dass er sie tatsächlich beachtete? Dass er mehr von ihr wollte, als dass sie seinen Gemeinschaftsraum aufräumte und ihm Passwörter verriet? Denn was hatte er wirklich mehr getan, als sie auszunutzen? Als sich ihr Wissen zu nutzen zu machen?

Gar nichts!

Sie war ein Miststück. Ein Schlammblut. Und sie verstand nichts!

Was erlaubte sie sich? Hier aufzutauchen, wenn er nicht weg konnte – nicht weg wollte, weil er einen Abend in Ruhe verbringen wollte, während er wusste, Albträume zu bekommen, weil ein Abbild seines Vaters durch London lief. Und sie…! Sie drehte alles um! Sie ließ ihn dastehen wie… einen verdammten Bösewicht!

Sie war nicht wichtig genug, um das zu tun. Sie hatte kein Recht!

Und er sah es nicht ein! Er war derjenige, der Trost und Wertschätzung verdiente – und nicht sie! Was glaubte sie? Weil sie ein paar Mal am falschen Ort zur rechten Stelle gewesen war, dass er ihr irgendetwas schuldete? Dass sie plötzlich irgendein Recht an ihm hatte? Das Anrecht auf eine Entschuldigung – oder irgendetwas sonst?

Sein Herz schlug bittere Schläge, während sie beinahe ruhig und gefasst auf seine letzten Worte wartete – ehe Königin Granger nicht mehr von beachtet werden wollte!

Fein! Ihm war es scheiß egal! Er musste sie nicht beachten! Bisher war immer noch sie angekrochen gekommen, hatte sich kümmern müssen, hatte gar nicht anders gekonnt, verflucht noch mal!

Und sie wollte seine verdammten letzten Worte haben? Das letzte, was er ihr würde sagen wollen, wenn sie ihm eröffnete, es wäre das letzte Mal, dass sie mit ihm sprechen würde?

Schön! Er gab ihr gerne berühmte letzte Worte, an denen sie ersticken würde! Von denen sie, wenn sie ihre Entscheidung heute Abend bereuen würde, sich wünschen würde, er hätte sie nicht gesagt! Sie würde es bitterlich bereuen! Sie glaubte, sie könnte ihn damit herausfordern? Ihm irgendein seltsames Zugeständnis entlocken, weil sie glaubte, sie wäre im Recht?

Nein. So lief es nicht. Er stellte die Regeln auf! Er war derjenige, der wichtig war.

Sie war… ein Schlammblut. Und er tat ihr keine Gefallen! Sie tat ihm auch keine.

Seine Mundwinkel sanken bitter nach unten, während er sie genau beobachtete.

„Viel Spaß mit Kingston. Ich habe gehört, verzweifelte Jungfrauen sind seine Spezialität", spuckte er ihr fast entgegen, und vollkommen ausdruckslos nahm sie seine Worte zur Kenntnis, nickte ein letztes Mal seelenruhig, so dass es ihn zur Weißglut trieb und hatte sich von ihm abgewandt.

Keine Sekunde später hatte sie den Krankenflügel verlassen.

Sie war diejenige, die ihre Pflicht vernachlässigt hatte und gestern nicht aufgetaucht war! Sie war diejenige, die sich bei ihm dafür entschuldigen müsste! Sie! Und nicht umgekehrt! Er hatte sie erwartet gehabt! Er war…-

**_Ahrg!_**

Sein Atem ging unbeständig. Zornig krallte er sich in das Laken unter seinen Fingern, ehe er das Buch wieder bemerkte, was vergessen neben ihm lag.

Und mit fahrigen Fingern griff er danach, um es mit so einer Kraft und so einem Zorn quer durch den Raum zu werfen, dass es die Fensterscheibe mit einem lauten Klirren zerbrach und die vielen Stockwerke nach unten segelte.

Außer Atem saß er angespannt auf dem Bett und wollte am liebsten schreien.

So laut, bis die Leute kamen, weil sie dachten, er würde Todesqualen leiden.

Schwarze Flügel flatterten hastig und unbemerkt unter dem gesplitterten Glas vor dem Fenster davon….


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

„Was tut sie?", hörte Hermine Harry fragen, während er nicht die Treppen hoch zum Schlafsaal konnte, weil es Jungen verboten war.

„Sie liegt im Bett", antwortete Ginny also, besorgt und wahrheitsgemäß.

„Warum?", wollte Harry fast ungehalten wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Ginny schließlich.

„Ich will mir ihr reden!", entfuhr es Harry zornig.

„Das wird wohl nicht gehen. Du kommst nicht in den Schlafsaal, und ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie reden will", erklärte Ginny gepresst.

Hermine hätte sich am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten, aber stattdessen erhob sie sich schließlich mit einem Ruck.

„Sie hat das Frühstück verpasst. Und ich denke, es ist wichtig, dass wir reden!", fuhr Harry unbeeindruckt fort. Hermine kam langsam die Treppe des Schlafsaals herunter, noch immer in ihrem Schlafanzug, die Haare ungekämmt und nicht besonders gut gelaunt.

„Und über was?", fragte sie ihn resignierend. Er erfasste sie, und sein Blick wanderte prüfend über sie.

„Wieso bist du nicht aufgestanden? Bist du krank?", wollte Harry sofort wissen.

„Nein. Nein, ich bin nicht krank. Mir war einfach nicht danach", murrte Hermine.

„Wegen-"

„-wegen gar nichts", unterbrach sie ihn eindringlich. „Einfach nur so", log sie jetzt, denn sie würde sich nicht mit Harry wieder über dasselbe Thema streiten. Er fixierte sie finster.

„Stimmt es, dass du mit Kingston auf den Ball gehst?", wechselte er plötzlich das Thema, die Augen argwöhnisch verengt. Ginnys Mund war aufgeklappt.

„Ja", erwiderte Hermine, denn sie hatte es verdrängt, und ihre Mundwinkel sanken ein Stück, als sie sich wieder erinnerte. Das kam ja noch dazu! Verdammt.

„Und wieso, wenn ich fragen darf?", wollte Harry mit verschränkten Armen wissen. „Nicht, dass es mich etwas angeht, oder dass du mir sagen würdest, warum – ich dachte nur, unter dem Gesichtspunkt, dass wir mal irgendwann Freunde gewesen sind!", knurrte er.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Er hat mich gefragt", schloss sie schließlich, denn sie konnte sich wohl schlecht anmerken lassen, dass sie nicht wollte.

„Er hat dich…?"

„Tausendmal", ergänzte sie. „Und dann habe ich ja gesagt", wiederholte sie.

„Weil er tausendmal gefragt hat?", vergewisserte sich Harry.

„Ja, Harry. Ist es so schwer vorzustellen?"

„Ja, Hermine. Aber weißt du, das ist kein Problem. Es ist mir egal, und ehrlich gesagt, solange du nicht mit Malfoy gehst, ist es mir sogar recht." Hermine war kurz davor wütend zu werden, ihn anzuschreien, wie er das von ihr denken konnte, aber Harry fuhr einfach fort. „Er ist übrigens weg", ergänzte er dann.

Und Hermine schwieg abrupt. „Weg?", wiederholte sie dann das unbefriedigende, nichtssagende Wort.

„Ja. Mit Dumbledore. Sie sind früh gegangen heute Morgen. Den Auror haben sie mitgenommen. Ich dachte, vielleicht hast du Informationen darüber?", erkundigte er sich, mit einem Hauch Neugierde.

Und sie zwang sich dazu, dass es ihr egal war.

„Nein. Keine Ahnung. Und es ist mir auch egal", schloss sie. Harry wirkte nicht zufrieden. Wahrscheinlich ging es ihm gegen den Strich, dass Dumbledore nun Zeit mit jemandem anders verbrachte, und nicht mehr mit Harry, nahm sie an. „Wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest", kürzte sie diese Unterhaltung drastisch ab. „Ich würde gerne duschen."

„Hier oder im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler?", rief ihr Harry nach, und sie hielt inne. Denn sein Ton klang… verächtlich? Spöttisch? Es lag irgendwo in dieser Region, aber deuten konnte sie es nicht wirklich. Sie wandte den Blick um.

„Hier", beantwortete sie seine Frage, fast ein wenig vorsichtiger als gewollt. Er nickte wissend.

„Ja, er ist ja auch weg. Da macht das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler auch wenig Sinn, nicht wahr, Hermine?"

Und sie sah ihren besten Freund an, während Ginnys Stirn sich langsam runzelte. Harrys Blick war eindeutig zu lesen. Wüsste sie es nicht besser, schien sie zu glauben, er wüsste etwas. Aber… das konnte wohl kaum sein, oder?

Harry wusste nichts. Harry glaubte es nur.

Aber das war schon beunruhigend genug.

„Ok?", wich sie also seiner Frage mit vorgeschützter Ahnungslosigkeit aus, schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und verschwand im angrenzenden Badezimmer des Gemeinschaftsraums.

Die Handtücher waren frisch gewaschen, gestärkt und von den Elfen liebevoll zusammen gelegt. Hermine bemerkte es jedes Mal, und bedankte sich jedes Mal stumm bei den lieben Geschöpfen. Müde schlüpfte sie aus ihrem Schlafanzug, und bemerkte ihren Hunger jetzt.

Aber sie hatte nicht aufstehen können. Der Streit von gestern saß ihr noch in den Knochen, und vielleicht hatte sie es jetzt geschafft, und die seltsame Verbindung zu Draco Malfoy wäre vorbei. Eigentlich hatte sie nicht runter gehen wollen, um ihn nicht zu sehen, nicht in die Verlegenheit zu kommen, ihn unweigerlich ansehen zu müssen, nur um zu merken, dass es ihm egal war. Egal, was sie ihm gesagt hatte, egal, dass sie überhaupt solange in seinem jämmerlichen Leben existent gewesen war.

Dass sie sich einfach zu sehr an seine Annäherungen, seine bösen Worte, seine ständige Suche nach Kontakt gewöhnt hatte. Und er war nur gemein gewesen.

Seine letzten Worte waren nur Worte gewesen, um sie noch einmal zu verletzen. Sie schloss die Augen, damit sie garantiert nicht weinen würde.

Aber das hier wäre das Ende. Sie würde nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben! Gar nichts!

Sie hatte die Tür verriegelt, drehte nackt die Hähne der Dusche auf und wartete stoisch auf die richtige Temperatur. Eines der schmalen, langen Fenster der Badezimmer war geöffnet und überblickte den nebelverhangenen Wald, bis hoch in die Berge.

Aber sie registrierte etwas anderes. Eine Fledermaus hing am Fensterrahmen. Allerdings schaute sie in ihre Richtung, wenn sie einer Fledermaus so etwas unterstellen konnte – oder würde. Aber sie glaubte, dass die winzigen pechschwarzen Augen der Fledermaus in ihre Richtung blickten. Aber sie wusste, Fledermäuse waren blind.

Und vor allem – nachtaktiv.

Und es war so absurd, aber sie fühlte sich so unwohl, dass sie eilig in die Dusche stieg, war die Temperatur auch noch zu heiß.

Sie zog den Duschvorhang hastig zu und hoffte, das Tier würde lediglich schlafen. Ab und an versuchte sie, das schmale Fenster schemenhaft durch den Vorhang zu erkennen, aber sie sah lediglich die Umrisse.

Sie konnte das seltsame Gefühl nicht deuten – aber was konnte ihr eine Fledermaus schon anhaben? Sie vermied es schließlich, ihre Haare nass werden zu lassen, seifte nur ihren Körper ein, ließ die Wärme des Wassers auf sich wirken, aber wirklich entspannen konnte sie nicht.

Es war gelogen, das heiße Duschen einen tatsächlich von allen Sorgen befreien konnten.

Sie fühlte sich nicht wirklich befreit. Aber immerhin war sie so spät dran, dass sie nicht von Lavender in der nächsten Dusche ständig mit Fragen gelöchert wurde.

Fragen über Draco Malfoy….

Deswegen zog sie das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler vor, denn niemand kam dort hin. Morgens hatte niemand Lust, im Schlafanzug durch das Schloss zu wandern, zum fernen Badezimmer. Und Harry hatte Unrecht! Sie ging nicht in dieses Badezimmer, um Malfoy über den Weg zu laufen!

Sie drehte schließlich seufzend die Hähne ab, zog den Vorhang auf, und stellte erleichtert fest, dass die Fledermaus verschwunden war.

Sie griff sich eines der Handtücher, trocknete sich den Körper und ihre Beine ab, ehe sie es fest um ihren Oberkörper wickelte.

Der Spiegel auf der anderen Seite war beschlagen, nicht so viel, dass sie sich durch die Wassertropfen nicht erkennen konnte, aber so viel, dass sie kurz in der Bewegung innehielt, denn… fast sah es so aus, als befände sich neben ihr noch eine Person hier im Badezimmer.

Ihr Nacken kribbelte unangenehm. Ein seltsames Gefühl befiel sie.

Und im Nachhinein konnte sie es nur als wissende Angst bezeichnen.

„Hallo, Miss Granger", sagte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihr.

Ihr Atem ging flach und ihr Herz schlug laut, als sie den Schrei in ihrer Kehle unterdrückte.

Ein Mann befand sich im Badezimmer der Mädchen. Im Gryffindorturm, dachte sie panisch!

Und ihr Zauberstab lag in ihrem Schlafsaal! Sie könnte schreien! Sie könnte nach Harry rufen, er war bestimmt noch drüben! Aber sie nahm an, der Mann hinter ihr besaß einen Zauberstab, also vielleicht schrie sie besser nicht.

Die Zeit nach dem Krieg hatte sie abstumpfen lassen. Sie witterte Gefahren bei weitem nicht mehr so schnell, denn sie vermutete überhaupt keine Gefahren mehr! Wie dumm von ihr! Die Stimme war ihr unbekannt. So vollkommen unbekannt, aber sie machte ihr panische Angst.

Und langsam wandte sie sich um, bedacht darauf, noch nicht zu schreien.

Und sie wünschte, sie hätte sich nicht umgedreht.

Sie erschrak heftig, wich einige Schritte zurück, bis sie wusste, gleich hätte die den breiten Spiegel im Rücken. Sie blinzelte heftig, denn… es konnte nicht sein!

Lucius Malfoy stand seelenruhig vor ihr. Der schwarze Umhang ein wenig zerschlissen, die blonden Haare ungekämmt und scheinbar vom Wind zerzaust. Er war unrasiert, Dreck klebte auf seiner linken Wange, aber er war unverkennbar Lucius Malfoy.

Und das… konnte nicht sein! Er hielt einen Zauberstab direkt auf ihre Brust gerichtet.

„Es ist eine Weile her, dass sich eine junge Dame für mich ausgezogen hat", erklärte er mit einem widerlichen Lächeln, und sie spürte eine panische Hitze in den Wangen, während sie völlig unbewegt vor ihm stand. „Vielen Dank dafür", spottete er kalt. Gerne hätte sie ihr Handtuch fester um sich gewickelt, aber sie war versteinert vor Angst.

„Was wollen Sie hier?", entfuhr es ihr zitternd, und sie wusste, es konnte nicht Lucius Malfoy sein! Lucius Malfoy war tot! Aber er stand vor ihr!

„Ich möchte, dass Sie mir einen kleinen Dienst erweisen, Miss Granger", erläuterte er, den Zauberstab immer noch unverwandt auf sie geheftet. Ihre Augen verengten sich misstrauisch.

„Wer sind Sie?", brachte sie gepresst hervor, nicht willig, den Mann in dem Glauben zu lassen, sie nähme auch nur eine Sekunde lang an, es handele sich bei ihm um Lucius Malfoy.

„Das ist unerheblich, oder?", entfuhr es ihm, mit einem schmalen Lächeln. „Sie dürfen mich ruhig Lucius nennen, wenn Sie wollen. Aber es ist mir gleich", ergänzte er, während er langsam näher kam. Ihre Augen weiteten sich panisch. „Und wenn Sie denken, zu schreien verlängert ihre Lebenschancen, haben Sie falsch gedacht", kommentierte er, ihr plötzliches Zusammenzucken, während er den Zauberstab langsam über ihre Brust zu ihrem Bauch gleiten ließ. Sie schluckte schwer, denn ihr Mund war trocken, aber sie wich nicht vor ihm zurück. Sie hoffte nur, ihr Handtuch würde nicht fallen. Sie war angewidert von diesem Mann und brauchte alle Kraft, nicht zu weinen vor Zorn und Angst.

„Kluges Mädchen", belohnte er sie mit einem Zwinkern, und sie schloss vor Abscheu kurz die Augen. „Vielleicht können Sie anschließend noch von… privatem Nutzen für mich sein", eröffnete er ihr ein Horror-Szenario und ihre Augenlider flatterten auf.

„Niemals!", brachte sie tonlos hervor, denn sie konnte nur ahnen, was er meinte. Leise lachte er auf. Und dass er Draco so ähnlich war machte es nicht besser! „Was wollen Sie?", fuhr sie ihn an. „Gold habe ich keines! Und Sie sollten genug erbeutet haben, oder nicht?", zischte sie zornig, während sie fast davor war, ihre Hände zu erheben, denn noch immer bedrohte er sie mit dem Zauberstab.

„Oh jaah", bestätigte er, mit einem widerlichen siegessicheren Lächeln auf den ihr so bekannten Malfoy-Zügen. Es war ekelhaft, dass er diesen Körper angenommen hatte. Es stand eine lebenslängliche Strafe auf Verunglimpfung der Verstorbenen. Aber sie glaubte nicht, dass dieser Mann – wer immer er war – so etwas noch fürchtete. „Draco wird heute einen mächtigen Schock bekommen, wenn er nach Gringotts geht", schloss er fast fröhlich. Hermine schüttelte angewidert den Kopf.

Das Lächeln auf den feinen Zügen verlor sich, und wich einem bösartigen Ausdruck.

„Und jetzt… kommen Sie ins Spiel", ergänzte er dunkel. „Mit so viel Gold ist man auffälliger als ich angenommen hatte. Und bedauerlicherweise spaziert Lucius Malfoy nicht mehr tagtäglich durch die Winkelgasse", fuhr er mit klarem Blick aus den eisgrauen Augen fort.

„Und was soll das bedeuten?", flüsterte sie panisch.

„Ich brauche jemanden, der das Gold für mich an einen sicheren Ort bringt, Miss Granger", erklärte er, als wäre es eine simple Aufgabe.

„Das werde ich nicht tun!", widersprach sie sofort. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz.

„Es ist nicht so, dass sie eine besonders große Wahl hätten", erwiderte er, vollkommen selbstsicher. „Der Imperius ist nicht leicht zu brechen, außerdem…" Kurz schwieg er, während er nachdachte. „Folter macht die meisten gefügig, Miss Granger."

„Es wird nicht funktionieren", versprach sie ihm, was sie jedem anderen Bösewicht versprochen hätte, und ignorierte die ohnmächtige Angst vor seiner Folter. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an Bellatrix und ihre Folter!

„Nein, ganz ohne weiteres natürlich nicht, aber… glücklicherweise gibt es eine nicht ganz unbedeutende Schwäche von Draco Malfoy, die ich gedenke zu meinem Vorteil auszunutzen", erklärte er mit einem Lächeln. Sie starrte ihn an.

Und kurz war sie davor, ihm zu sagen, dass Draco Malfoy keine weitere Schwäche besaß, als den Verlust seines Goldes! Aber sie schüttelte nur mitleidig den Kopf.

„Er wird mir sein Gold praktisch schenken, Miss Granger", erwiderte der Mann vor ihr, mit einem Lachen, als wäre alles viel zu einfach.

„Sie irren sich", knurrte sie beinahe, als er näher kam, immer noch mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, während seine Augen über ihr Gesicht wanderten.

„Ach ja?", wollte er lächelnd wissen, während sein schmutziger Finger sich langsam zu ihrem Kinn gehoben hatte. Hermine versuchte, nicht zu abgehackt zu atmen, sich keinerlei Schwäche anmerken zu lassen, und sie wollte einfach nur schreien! „Sie unterschätzen uns Malfoys", versprach er ihr rau. Und ehe sie ihm sagen konnte, wie widerlich sie ihn fand, wie abstoßend es war, dass er wagte, sich und Draco als Malfoys zu bezeichnen, dass er den Körper eines Toten gestohlen hatte und damit herum lief als wäre es sein eigener, hob er den Zauberstab höher.

„_Imperio_!", sagte er so voller ernst, dass sie beinahe augenblicklich in eine Trance gesunken war. Widerstand war unmöglich, denn sie wusste, dieser Mann hatte diesen Zauber wohl bereits einige hundertmale zu oft gesprochen. „Ziehen Sie sich an, Miss Granger", sagte seine wohlige Stimme zu ihr, drang durch den Nebel, während sein Zauberstab sank und sein Daumen über ihre Unterlippe fuhr und er mit dem Zeigefinger ihr Kinn anhob.

Sie blinzelte nicht, als sich seine Lippen in einer schnellen Bewegung auf ihren Mund legten. Er küsste sie hart, für eine Sekunde, ehe er sich lächelnd zurückzog. „So gefallen Sie mir schon besser", versicherte er ihr, und ihr Inneres rebelliert, kam aber nicht gegen ihre wache Psyche an. „Sie werden in den Wald gehen, sagen Ihren Freunden nichts davon, und treffen mich in der Mitte des Waldes, an der größten Eiche in einer Stunde. Wenn Sie jemand sieht, lassen Sie sich eine Ausrede einfallen. Und wagen Sie nicht, zu spät zu kommen!"

Seine Worte füllten ihren Verstand, füllten ihr Belohnungszentrum in ihrem Gehirn, und fast wollte sie loslaufen, um seinen Worten schnell Folge zu leisten.

Anziehen. In den Wald gehen. Niemandem etwas sagen.

Hastig hielt er sie am nackten Arm zurück. „Einen Moment noch."

Aus leeren Augen sah sie ihn an, sah wie er sich verwandelte, wie seine Gestalt in Rauch verging, und er als Fledermaus, kurz um ihren Kopf schwebte, ehe er aus dem geöffneten Fenster verschwand. _Animagus_, registrierte ihr benebeltes Nervensystem schwach, aber schon hatte sie diese Information vergessen.

Ihr Wille war fort.

Anziehen. In den Wald gehen. Niemandem etwas sagen.

Er hatte sich von der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum erhoben, als sie endlich aus dem Badezimmer gekommen war. Es war ihm wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorgekommen.

„Hermine", begann er sofort wieder das Gespräch, das sie gerade erst unterbrochen hatten. Kurz musterte er sie, denn sie trug ein Handtuch um ihren Körper geschlungen, obwohl er angenommen hatte, sie würde danach wieder ihren Schlafanzug anziehen, um nicht in diesem Aufzug durch den Gemeinschaftsraum zu müssen.

Tranceartig hob sich ihr Blick zu seine Gesicht, und er war schon dankbar, keinen Ärger mehr auf ihren Zügen zu erkennen.

„Lass uns nicht streiten, ok?", begann er unsicher das Gespräch, denn sie zeigte gerade definitiv zu viel Haut.

„Ok. Ich muss mich anziehen, Harry", sagte sie mit gleichmütiger Stimme, und seine Hand fand in einer nervösen Geste den Weg in seine verstrubbelten Haare.

„Oh – ja. Sicher, wir… reden gleich?", ergänzte er mit gesenktem Blick, während sie wortlos an ihm vorbeigelaufen war.

„Vielleicht solltest du sie in Ruhe lassen?" Ron war vom Frühstück zurück. Er war noch länger bei Dean und Seamus geblieben. Harry wandte sich ihm zu.

„Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn wir uns streiten, Ron", erklärte Harry nachdenklich. Ron setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf die Couch.

„Ja, ich auch nicht", erwiderte er nickend.

„Ich meine… - hast du nicht das Gefühl, dass sich etwas geändert hat?", fragte Harry nun und setzte sich ratlos neben ihn.

„Wir ändern uns alle, Harry", bemerkte Ron fast zu weise, fiel Harry auf. Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, schon klar, aber…" Er verzog missmutig den Mund.

„Harry, sie sagt, da ist nicht mit Malfoy, also… warum lässt du es nicht gut sein?", fragte Ron nun ehrlich, während er vor sich auf den Tisch griff, um die Karten für Snape explodiert auszuteilen.

Er dachte nach. Weil sie nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Deshalb.

„Und dass sie mit diesem Arschloch zum Ball geht?", fuhr er jetzt fort und versuchte, Ron irgendein Gefühl zu entlocken, was seine eigenen Reaktionen bestätigen konnte.

Ron verzog den Mund. „Ja, das ist komisch. Aber vielleicht…" Er schwieg, denn ganz klar wusste auch er darauf keine Antwort.

„Vielleicht rede ich mit ihm", überlegte Harry langsam.

„Mit…?" Ron schien kurz verwirrt.

„Mit Kingston!", antwortete Harry gereizt.

„Vielleicht solltest du meiner Schwester etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken, wenn du doch schon den Aufwand begehst, sie unbedingt als Freundin zu haben", meckerte Ron, während er demonstrativ den Blick auf Harry mied. Richtig. Da war noch Rons Abneigung gegen jedes männliche Wesen, das seiner Schwester zu nahe kam.

Ginny stand am Fenster und lachte über etwas mit Parvati. Harrys Mundwinkel zuckten bei ihrem Anblick. Leider befürchtete er, dass Ron mit diesen Entwicklungen klar kommen musste….

„Ich wusste nicht, dass wir so offen darüber reden, Pfarrer Ron", erwiderte Harry spitz, während Ron rot bis unter den Haaransatz wurde, aber stoisch die Karten austeilte.

„Ich denke einfach nur, dass… Hermine sich übernimmt, wenn sie… zu viel mit diesen Slytherins unternimmt", schloss er seufzend.

„Hey Hermine!", rief Ron über Harrys Kopf hinweg, denn scheinbar war sie wieder runtergekommen. „Willst du eine Runde mitspielen?", fragte er, so locker, wie nur Ron es konnte. Ron schien sich nicht so viele Gedanken zu machen, wie er. Vertraute er Hermine mehr in diesen Dingen? Harry konnte es nicht sagen.

„Ich kann nicht", war alles, was sie kopfschüttelnd sagte, die Locken ungebändigt, den Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet.

„Wo gehst du hin?", wollte Ron wissen. Kurz schien zu überlegen.

„In die Bibliothek", erwiderte sie. Und kurze Sätze waren für Hermine eher… ungewöhnlich, stellte Harry stirnrunzelnd fest.

„Es ist Sonntag", sagte Ron angewidert. Dann wandte sie sich ihnen zu. Der Blick aus ihren braunen Augen war nicht verurteilend, obwohl Harry fest damit rechnete, dass sie gleich so etwas sagen würde, wie, dass es ihm und Ron auch nicht schaden würde, etwas mehr für die Schule zu tun.

Aber sie sagte nichts.

„Ich muss los", schloss sie also.

„Bis später", sagte Ron, vielleicht sogar erleichtert, dass sie ihm mit keiner Moralkeule um die Ecke gekommen war.

Dann war sie verschwunden.

„Das war seltsam", bemerkte Harry, als er die Karten aufnahm, die Ron ausgeteilt hatte.

„Was?", wollte Ron verblüfft wissen. „Dass sie in die Bibliothek geht? Nicht wirklich, oder?", warf er stirnrunzelnd ein.

„Nein", widersprach Harry kopfschüttelnd, „dass sie uns nicht gezwungen hat, mitzukommen", schloss er, während ihm etwas sehr, sehr seltsam vorgekommen war.

Irgendetwas… war anders gewesen. Ihr… Gesicht….

War sie doch sauer auf ihn? Hatte sie ihm Badezimmer ihre Meinung geändert und hatte entschieden, nun gar nicht mehr mit ihnen irgendetwas zu machen?

„Hm", bemerkte Ron achselzuckend. „Vielleicht hat sie eingesehen, dass es hoffnungslos ist? Außerdem hätte Merlin bestimmt etwas dagegen, wenn zwei so heldenhafte Zauberer wie wir es sind, am Sonntag zu hart arbeiten", schloss er grinsend.

Harry musste lächeln.

„Jaah", räumte er schließlich ein. „Ich überrede sie heute Abend, mit uns noch eine Runde zu spielen", ergänzte er. Ron schien erleichtert, während er eilig seine Karten ablegte. Hastig erwiderte Harry mit seinem ersten Ass, das er auf den Stapel warf, und bevor Ron den Zug erwidern konnte, knallte das Ass in die Luft.

„Ha! Explodiert!", rief Ron triumphierend, und Harry musste den gesamten Stapel aufnehmen.

„Lass uns Schach spielen", drohte er murrend, und schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Nein, ich denke, bei Snape explodiert hast du wenigstens eine reelle Chance, großer Potter!"

Harry hasste Gesellschaftsspiele….


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16

Er hatte erwartet, dass Dumbledore irgendeinen Kommentar abgeben würde. Darüber, dass das Verlies geleert worden war, darüber dass Draco vor ihm wie ein Kleinkind geweint hatte – vielleicht, dass Dumbledore verstand, wie er sich fühlte, dass er ein weiteres Gespräch mit ihm führen wollte, aber… es geschah nichts davon.

Draco wusste nicht einmal, ob er sich mit Dumbledore an seiner Seite wohler fühlte oder nicht, als ihm die verdammten Kobolde verkündet hatten, dass sie sich keiner Schuld bewusst wären, und wenn Lucius Malfoy nach Gringotts käme und Auszahlung verlangt, dann würden sie ihm diese nicht verweigern, wenn er sogar den Schlüssel bei sich hatte.

Und es hatte Draco stutzig gemacht – natürlich neben einigen anderen Dingen, wie rasend vor Wut und fuchsteufelswild zu sein. Denn der Schlüssel befand sich im Herrenhaus, verborgen in einem Versteck, zu dem nur Draco den Zugang kannten. Und Lucius.

Aber… dieser Punkt war hinfällig, sein Vater war tot.

Dumbledore schien seit einer Weile nachzudenken, denn er sprach nicht mehr.

Er hatte den ganzen Weg über wenig gesprochen, und Draco konnte nicht anders, als hin und wieder den Blick zu heben. Verstohlen betrachtete er den alten Mann, wie er sich über den langen weißen Bart fuhr.

Sie hatten Gringotts verlassen und standen auf der belebten Winkelgasse.

Menschen hasteten an ihnen vorbei, gingen ihren Berufen und Geschäften nach, und interessierten sich keinen Deut für ihn oder Dumbledore, wie sie unschlüssig vor Gringotts verharrten. So viele Menschen. Und das an einem Sonntag.

Ungeduld pochte in Dracos Innern. Das, und das Verlangen, diesem verdammten Dieb einen guten Cruciatus zu zeigen, der ihn in bodenlose Ohnmacht voller Todesqualen schickte!

„Draco", begann Dumbleodre schließlich, „ich möchte, dass Sie jetzt sehr genau überlegen", fuhr er fort. Draco sah ihn an. Dumbledores Blick hatte etwas Prüfendes an sich. „Ist Ihnen in der letzten Zeit etwas widerfahren, was Sie hätte annehmen lassen können, dass das Verlies Ihrer Familie ausgeraubt werden würde?"

Draco starrte ihn an. „Von jemandem, der mit Vielsafttrank die Gestalt meines verstorbenen Vaters annimmt? Nein, Sir", ergänzte er ungläubig. Dumbledore schüttelte sanft den Kopf.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich rede von… offenen Verbindlichkeiten. Vielleicht Verbindlichkeiten Ihres Vaters?"

„Schulden? Sir, bei allem Respekt, aber wir haben keine Schulden", erwiderte er, ohne den Hauch von Respekt.

„Bei allem Respekt, Draco, Ihr Lebenswandel an meiner Schule zeigt keine Laufbahn von ausnahmsloser Rechtschaffenheit", wiederholte er seine Worte, und Draco öffnete langsam den Mund. „Es könnte auch jemand aus Hogwarts sein. Ich halte es für fernliegend, aber… es ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass Miss Parkinson einige Glücksspielabende im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins betreut hat?" Kurz verlor Draco ein wenig an Fassung.

Dumbledore war ein verdammter Spürhund. Und das dachte Dumbledore?

„Spielschulden. Dann kommt vielleicht Ihr Bekanntheitsgrad maßgebend hinzu?", ergänzte Dumbledore vage.

„Ich wüsste nicht, wer mit mir eine offene Verbindlichkeit haben sollte", blockte Draco ab, denn er konnte es sich nicht denken. „Es könnten genauso gut Ehemalige gewesen sein", ergänzte er gereizt.

„Todesser?", griff Dumbledore die Worte auf. „Sie glauben, ehemalige Todesser hätten das Verlies Ihres Vaters leeren können?" Draco hätte ihn gerne berichtigt, und gesagt, es wäre jetzt sein Verlies, aber er verkniff sich diese unpassende Bemerkung.

„Nein, nicht wirklich", erwiderte er zerknirscht. „Man braucht einen Schlüssel. Und…"

„… wer auch immer hier war – hatte diesen Schlüssel!", schloss Dumbledore nickend. Er dachte wieder nach. Dann tippte er sich gegen das spitze Kinn. „Jemand ist also nach Malfoy Manor gegangen, hat den Schlüssel entwendet… mit der Absicht, als Lucius Malfoy das Verlies zu plündern", schloss Dumbledore unzufrieden. „Viele Variable ergeben hier noch keinen Sinn. Ich bin sicher, Ihre Mutter hätte so etwas unterbunden."

Draco war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob seine Mutter dazu überhaupt noch in der Lage war. Aber kein Eindringling hätte den Schutz der Tore überwinden können. Einfach nach Malfoy Manor zu spazieren war… unmöglich. Dumbledore antwortete, als hätte Draco laut gesprochen.

„Ihre Mutter wurde befragt, sie sagte, niemand wäre überhaupt in das Herrenhaus gekommen, seit Lucius' Tod. Außer Severus", ergänzte Dumbledore. Und das stimmte.

„Vielleicht… wurde Ihr Gedächtnis manipuliert?", vermutete Draco, ohne es wirklich zu glauben.

„Die Auroren haben bereits stichprobenartig ihre Erinnerung untersucht. Nichts scheint verändert worden zu sein", erwiderte Dumbledore kopfschüttelnd. „Draco, es klingt nach Rache. Es klingt für mich wie eine wohl überlegte Tat. Denn niemand verfügt über eine solche derartige Gunst des Zufalls, Haare eines verstorbenen, sehr reichen Zauberers zu besitzen", schloss er grimmig. „Zumindest nicht in den Kreisen, in denen ich verkehre", ergänzte er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Und jetzt?", wollte Draco zornig wissen. „Jetzt ist er auf und davon? Mit meinem Gold?"

Es machte ihn so unglaublich zornig, zu glauben, sein Vater wäre ermordet worden. So zornig, dass er kaum noch atmen konnte.

„Es ist eine beträchtliche Summe, Draco", gab Dumbledore zu bedenken. „Was würden Sie mit einer solchen Summe anstellen, wenn Sie sie in den Händen hätten?

„Es sind Millionen von Galleonen!", rief Draco wütend aus, nicht willig, sich zum Schreien hinreißenzulassen. Natürlich war bereits jede magische Bank im europäischen Umfeld in Kenntnis gesetzt worden. Aber wenn irgendein Zauberer kam und vielleicht nur einige Tausend in einem Verlies anlegen wollte, wäre es nichts Ungewöhnliches.

„Das Gold muss sich an einem sicheren Ort befinden. Zumindest an einem Ort, wo es nicht auffällt", mutmaßte Dumbledore. Draco verzog den Mund.

Die Kobolde hatten sie informiert, dass der Mann das Gold mittels des Reducto-Zaubers verkleinert und in einer Reisetasche hatte verschwinden lassen. Gold besaß jedoch die Eigenschaft, sich nicht auf Dauer einem solchen Fluch zu unterwerfen, und es nahm nach einer gewissen Zeit wieder die ursprünglich Größe an. Wo verbarg man hunderte von Millionen Galleonen, Dutzende Goldbarren und was sonst noch für Wertsachen im Verlies rumgeflogen sind?!

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er ein Herrenhaus diesen Ausmaßes besitzt", fuhr Dumbledore fort. Draco hörte ihm nicht zu. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass er nun keinen Sickel mehr besaß.

Dass seine Mutter wahrscheinlich den Verstand komplett verloren hatte – und dass irgendein Schwein in das Haus seiner Ahnen eingedrungen war, ohne bemerkt zu werden.

Und natürlich, dass er die ganze Zeit über recht gehabt hatte!

Jemand hatte ihn umgebracht!

Er schloss die Augen.

„Draco?" Dumbledore schien ihn bereits wiederholt anzusprechen. „Keine Sorge. Wir werden diese Sache lösen, verstehen Sie?" Dumbledore klang lächerlich zuversichtlich.

„Ja? Und wie?", entfuhr es ihm nahezu hoffnungslos.

„Ich werde mich an dieses Problem begeben und zu einer Lösung kommen. Ich bin sehr gut im Lösungen finden", versprach er ihm mit einem zuversichtlichen Ausdruck. „Und bis dahin nehme ich an, das Gold in Ihrem Verlies war nicht alles, was an Vermögenswerten zu Ihrer Verfügung stand?" Draco ruckte mit dem Kopf. Nein, natürlich nicht – aber wenn ein paar hundert Millionen fehlten, dann schmerzte es schon ein wenig! Das dachte er allerdings nur.

Er selber konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand damit davon kam.

„Ich will, dass er gefasst wird", knurrte Draco zornig.

„Das wollen wir alle", bestätigte Dumbledore, während sie weitergingen.

„Ich will, dass er für Mord nach Askaban kommt!"

„Das wird er. Das verspreche ich Ihnen", entgegnete Dumbledore mit grimmiger Sicherheit. Draco atmete schwer. Ihm war alles Gold der Welt scheiß egal. Er wollte seinen Vater zurück. Und wenn er das schon nicht bekam, dann wollte er seinen Tod auf das Schlimmste rächen! Auf das aller Schlimmste!

Sie apparierten nach einigen Metern nach Hogsmeade zurück. Es war später Nachmittag. Der Sonntag war so schnell vergangen, und es war ein grauenhafter Sonntag gewesen. Jetzt konnte sich Draco wieder mit völlig banalen Kleinigkeiten rumärgern. Es war ein bodenloses Gefühl. Alles, was er tat, war vollkommen belanglos. Alles.

„Wie wäre es, wenn Sie und Miss Granger die Gänge patrouillieren würde. Viellicht bringt es Sie auf andere Gedanken", schlug Dumbledore zwanglos vor, als sie die Anhöhe in Richtung Hogwarts einschlugen. Draco hob verstört den Blick.

„Gänge patrouillieren?", fragte er verdutzt, und Dumbledore nickte schließlich.

„Es ist eine Ablenkung, und außerdem immer noch Ihre Pflicht", ermahnte Dumbledore ihn, und Draco wollte gar nichts mehr. Er wollte nur noch… alleine sein. Gar nichts tun, außer diesen Wichser zu finden und umzubringen! Ihm das antun, was er seinem Vater angetan hatte! Wahrscheinlich wollte Dumbledore ihn ablenken, aber Draco konnte sich nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen.

Und er wollte nicht mit Granger durch das Schloss spazieren, von ihr ignoriert werden, während er sie hasste. Sie wirklich hasste!

Gott, er hoffte, sie wäre einfach vom Erdboden verschwunden und er würde sie niemals wiedersehen müssen!

Es war Professor McGonagall, die gegen acht Uhr zum Gemeinschaftsraum kam.

Harry und Ron saßen bei der gefühlt achtzigsten Runde Snape explodiert, und Harry war in eine Art Trance gefallen, Ginny gelangweilt neben ihm auf der Couch, in einen Quidditchartikel vertieft.

„Mr Potter, Mr Weasley?", begann sie schließlich das Gespräch, und Harrys Kopf schnappte nach oben.

„Professor McGonagall", entfuhr es ihm überrascht. Auch Ron fuhr sich prüfend durch die Haare, versuchte, die Krawatte fester zu ziehen, und der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum beeilte sich, alle Gemütlichkeit in eine steife Höflichkeit zu verwandeln.

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach Miss Granger", erklärte sie.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, ehe er mit Ron und Ginny einen Blick tauschte.

„Sie ist in der Bibliothek", erwiderte er sofort. Aber McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, dort ist nicht", widersprach sie kopfschüttelnd. „Ihre Patrouille hat angefangen, allerdings ist sie nicht dort", schloss sie mit einem Blick durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Ist sie in ihrem Schlafsaal?", fuhr sie schließlich fort, und Harry versuchte sich zu entsinnen, ob Hermine bereits wiedergekommen war.

„Sie… ist noch nicht zurück", entfuhr es Harry schließlich.

„Vielleicht haben wir sie nicht gesehen. Ich sehe rasch nach", versprach Ginny, sprang von der Couch und beeilte sich, die Stufen hochzusprinten. McGonagall wartete mit verschränkten Fingern und schien sich besonders an Rons zerknittertem Hemd zu stören. Allerdings behielt sie ihre Meinung für sich, mit einem entsprechend ausdrucksschweren Blick.

„Nein, sie ist nicht da!", rief Ginny außer Atem, als sie die Treppe wieder runter kam. „Professor McGonagall, was ist mit Malfoy?", fragte Ginny anschließend, die Stimme ein wenig abgekühlt. „Manchmal ist Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins", gab sie zu bedenken.

Aber McGonagall wirkte enttäuscht. „Mr Malfoy ist bei mir, Miss Weasley. Ich… habe ihn vorhin aus seinem Gemeinschaftsraum abgeholt", erklärte sie.

Ginny verfiel in Schweigen.

„Was ist mit der Eulerei?", warf Ron jetzt ein, nachdem er sich erhoben hatte. „Die Große Halle? Vielleicht gibt sie Nachhilfe in einem leeren Klassenzimmer? Vielleicht…"

„-hat sie sich mit Caldon Kingston getroffen!", unterbrach Harry Ron. „Sie… geht mit ihm auf den Abschlussball." Ron zog bei Harrys Worten die Nase kraus, als würde es ihm besonders missfallen.

„Nun-", begann McGonagall unschlüssig.

„-Kingston ist im Gemeinschaftsraum", vernahm Harry Malfoys Stimme. Er betrat nun hinter McGonagall den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, mit offener Ablehnung im Gesicht. Harry hatte ihn hier noch nie gesehen. Seine Laune verschlechterte sich sofort. Und gleichzeitig wollte er ihn fast schon fragen, was er heute mit Dumbledore herausgefunden hatte, aber er ignorierte diesen Drang.

Malfoy wirkte gelangweilt, zornig, desinteressiert – alles irgendwie auf einmal. Wahrscheinlich war es ihm so zuwider hier zu sein, wie es allen Gryffindors zuwider war.

Harry sah plötzlich, wie Lavender aufsprang und schluchzend den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. Sie stürmte zu den Schlafsälen hoch. Die Blicke der Gryffindors folgten ihr, während einige Mädchen ihm böse Blitze aus den Augen zuschossen – die er ignorierte.

Harry zog die Augenbraue in die Höhe und tauschte mit Ron einen Blick. Ron kaute allerdings auf seiner Unterlippe.

„Hagrid!", rief er schließlich aus, so dass McGonagall zusammenzuckte. „Sie könnte bei Hagrid sein!"

„Das ist denkbar, Mr Weasley", räumte sie ein. Kurz fiel ihr Blick auf Malfoy, dann fixierte sie ihn. „Mr Potter, wieso sehen Sie und Mr Malfoy nicht nach?", schlug sie vor, und Harrys Mund öffnete sich perplex.

„Was?"

„Wenn Sie sie dort antreffen, kann sie von dort die Patrouille mit Mr Malfoy beginnen, ansonsten kommen Sie bitte direkt zu meinen Unterkünften." Die gewohnte Strenge lag in McGonagalls Stimme und die Mahnung von Punkteabzug schwang in ihren Worten mit, würde Harry sich wohl weigern. Er würde es nicht diskutieren können, nahm er an.

Aber er würde vorher einen Blick auf die Karte der Rumtreiber werfen. Wäre Hermine im Schloss, müsste er keine unmöglich langen Wege auf sich nehmen, und ausgerechnet mit Malfoy zu Hagrid laufen.

„Ja, Professor", sagte er also, wenn auch widerwillig. „Ich bin sofort da." Harry ging hoch zu seinem Schlafsaal, und Malfoy schenkte ihm einen Blick, den Harry nicht besser hätte erwidernd können. Er sollte sich ja nicht anstellen! Als ob Harry scharf darauf war, ausgerechnet mit dem Arschloch von Slytherin über die Ländereien zu spazieren.

Sie war nicht im Schloss.

Und wenn sie nicht gerade im Raum der Wünsche versteckt war, dann wusste Harry nicht, wo sie sein sollte. Er war angespannter als noch vor zwanzig Minuten. Malfoy neben ihm stöhnte ab und an gereizt, und Harry hasste ihn einfach.

Egal, ob er gerade Probleme hatte oder nicht.

„Hör auf zu rennen, Potter", beschwerte er sich zornig.

„Es mag dir vollkommen egal sein, aber mir ist es wichtig, dass Hermine auftaucht!", erwiderte Harry, nahe dran, laut zu werden.

„Merlin, das Miststück versteckt sich irgendwo", erwiderte Malfoy lapidar, und Harry hielt inne, aber Malfoy war es nicht wert. Er war es einfach nicht wert, dass Harry nun kostbare Zeit vergeudete. Also zog er es vor, nicht mehr auf Malfoy zu reagieren und beeilte sich, zu Hagrid zu kommen.

Er klopfte so heftig, dass Hagrid polternd zur Tür kam.

„Bei Merlins Bart, was zum – Harry?", entfuhr es ihm überrascht, als er mit Fang an den Fersen und einer Bratpfanne bewaffnet die Tür aufgezogen hatte.

„Hagrid, ist Hermine bei dir?", fragte Harry, ohne sich um eine Begrüßung zu bemühen, aber er spähte bereits in die Hütte, nur um zu sehen, dass Hagrid alleine war. Ein wenig exzentrisch mit der gehobenen Bratpfanne, aber Hagrid war allein.

„Nein", erwiderte Hagrid verwirrt. Harry atmete aus. Hagrids Blick war über Malfoys Erscheinung gewandert. Und Hagrids Blick sprach bereits Bände.

„War sie bei dir?", fragte Harry hastig, aber Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf.

Harry fuhr sich durch die strubbeligen Haare. Und jetzt? Malfoy wirkte immer noch so desinteressiert, als könnte es ihn nicht weniger stören. Es machte Harry wahnsinnig.

„Hast du vielleicht irgendeine Idee? Oder willst du lieber ein Kotzbrocken sein?", fuhr Harry ihn jetzt an, und ungläubig sah Malfoy ihn an.

„Was habe ich damit zu tun, Potter?", knurrte er.

„Ich dachte, sie wäre längst zurück", unterbrach Hagrid verständnislos das Gespräch.

Gerade als Harry Malfoy anschreien wollte, besann er sich.

Langsam wandte er sich um.

„Also war sie hier?", entfuhr es ihm. Hagrid ruckte mit dem Kopf, während er sich nachdenklich mit der Bratpfanne am Hinterkopf kratzte.

„Na, nicht in meiner Hütte!", wich er aus. „Sie… war unterwegs in den Wald", erzählte er jetzt kopfschüttelnd. Harry Augen weiteten sich.

„In… den Verbotenen Wald, Hagrid?", erwiderte er hastig, und Hagrid nickte.

„Ja, welchen Wald sonst, Harry?"

„Und du hast sie da reingelassen?", fuhr Harry ihn praktisch an. Hagrid wirkte besorgter.

„Nein! Ich habe ihr gesagt, Schüler dürfen da nicht rein, und sie… sie hat gesagt, sie müsse nur Grauwurzeln für… Zaubertränke für Snape besorgen", ergänzte Hagrid schnell. „Und… und sie hat mich so angesehen, Harry. Ich kann nicht Nein sagen zu ihr!", rief er verzweifelt. „Und ich hab gesagt, aber nur wenn du Pam mitnimmst, Hermine, hab ich gesagt", rechtfertigte er sich.

„Pam?", wiederholte Harry entgeistert. Hagrid deutete nach hinten auf den schlafenden Spinnentöter.

„Pamela? Meinen Spinnentöter!", erklärte er. „Hermine meinte auch, wie prächtig er gewachsen ist, und dass sie nur zu gerne eine Runde mit ihm drehen wollte…" Harry wartete, dass Hagrid weitersprach, aber er war merklich still geworden. Harry starrte ihn an.

„Hagrid", begann Harry sehr langsam, „der Spinnentöter liegt schlafend auf dem Teppich. Aber Hermine ist nicht da", erläuterte er, nahe am Rande seiner letzten Geduld mit Hagrid.

„Oh Harry, ich dachte, sie hätte ihn wieder gebracht, als ich mit Fang unterwegs war. Pam lag schlafend vor der Hütte, als ich wiederkam! Ich dachte, Hermine wäre längst zurück!", rief er aus.

Harry starrte ins Leere. Das war… - wieso sollte Hermine in den Verbotenen Wald gehen, um nach Grauwurzeln für Zaubertränke zu suchen?! Wieso sollte sie? So etwas befand sich in Snapes Vorrat! Schüler mussten für so etwas nicht in den Wald. Und auf gar keinen Fall würde Hermine freiwillig dieses riesige Monster mitnehmen!

Langsam wandte sich sein Blick über die Schulter. Die Sonne war untergegangen. Der Wald lag vor der Hütte, tief und dicht. Es ging eine alles erschlagene Stille von ihm aus.

War sie… dort drin?

Harry hörte, wie Hagrid rumorte. Keine zehn Sekunden später stand er, die Armbrust über die massige Schulter geschlungen an der Tür.

„Ich gehe sie suchen", versprach er, aber Harry ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Hagrid, Hermine würde niemals in den Wald gehen. Sie hat zu viel Respekt vor dem Wald."

„Aber Harry, sie hat gesagt-"

Und plötzlich klärte sich Harrys Blick. Hagrid verstummte bei Harrys Anblick augenblicklich. Er erinnerte sich an ihren Ausdruck heute! Diese seltsame Abwesenheit im Gesicht, die Leere in die Augen – der Glanz…

Seine Atmung war abgeflacht. Sie hatte ausgesehen wie…-

Und er wandte sich sofort zu Malfoy um. Und selbst Malfoy wirkte nicht mehr vollkommen desinteressiert, und hatte er vielleicht eine spöttische Bemerkung auf den Lippen gehabt, so war sie bei Harrys Anblick scheinbar augenblicklich auf seinen Lippen verstorben.

„Wir müssen zu Dumbledore!", entfuhr es Harry tonlos.

Denn Hermine hatte ausgesehen wie Krum. Damals im Irrgarten beim Trimagischen Turnier, als Harry ihn gesehen hatte! Als er aus der Hecke gebrochen kam und Harry nicht angegriffen hatte! Genauso hatte Hermine heute ausgesehen, Harry hatte diese Erinnerung nur nicht ganz einordnen können. Und sein Herz schlug so laut, dass seine Brust fast zerspringen wollte.

Malfoys Blick war für ihn nicht zu deuten.

„Als ich sie heute gesehen habe…- sie hat…- Sie stand unter dem Imperius!", entwich es seinen Lungen rau, und Malfoy starrte ihn an. Er sagte gar nichts, starrte einfach nur.

„Was?" Hagrid unterbrach den Moment. „Harry, bist du dir sicher, dass-"

„-ich bin mir vollkommen sicher!", unterbrach Harry ihn. „Ich… habe mit ihr gesprochen, ehe sie… ins Bad gegangen ist!", erinnerte er sich, den Blick auf keinen bestimmten Punkt fixiert. „Und dann… danach…" Er hob den Blick erneut. „Irgendetwas muss dann passiert sein!", flüsterte er panisch. „Oder… dazwischen…"

Und tatsächlich schien Malfoy für eine Sekunde vergessen zu haben, dass er ein komplettes Arschloch war, denn er schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Der Gryffindorturm?", wiederholte er ungläubig. „Wer soll da im Badezimmer sein? Niemand kommt ungesehen ins Schloss, geschweige denn in den verdammten Turm!", entfuhr es ihm fast angriffslustig. Harry schüttelte hartnäckig den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es doch! Ich habe sie doch gesehen!", wiederholte er zornig.

„Und wie soll das gehen? Wer sollte in euren Gemeinschaftsraum einbrechen, Potter? Euer scheiß Turm liegt zehn Meter über der Erde, kein Mensch könnte je…-!"

Er unterbrach sich selbst. Malfoys Blick starrte für einige Momente in die Ferne. Und dann hob er sich so schnell zu seinem Gesicht, dass Harrys Mund sich öffnete. Malfoys Gesicht verlor jeden Ausdruck, als er scheinbar zu irgendeinem Schluss kam, der Harry verwehrt geblieben war.

„Was?", fuhr Harry ihn an. „Was, Malfoy?!", wiederholte er nachdrücklicher.

Aber Malfoy ruckte blass mit dem Kopf. „Wir müssen zu Dumbledore!", wiederholte er Harrys Worte, mit derselben Sorge, die bereits in Harrys Worten mitgeschwungen hatte.

„Was ist mit Hermine?", rief Hagrid ihnen nach, als sie den Weg zurück stürzten.

„Hagrid, geh nicht in den Wald, hast du verstanden?", rief Harry über die Schulter zurück, als er rannte, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihm her. „Warte auf Dumbledore!"

Harry wollte nicht, dass Hagrid eine Dummheit beging, weil er sich irgendwie schuldig fühlte. Und Harry wollte wissen, was Malfoy wusste! Es machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Und was, wenn ihr etwas geschehen war? Was, wenn er zu spät war? Wieso war es ihm nicht aufgefallen! Er war Harry Potter, verdammt noch mal!

Wenn Menschen um ihn herum manipuliert wurden, dann sollte es ihm gefälligst erst recht auffallen!

Gerade ihm. Es war, als hätte er bereits alles vergessen, was ihn der Krieg so bitter hatte lernen lassen. Und eine Angst hatte sich dumpf in seinem Magen ausgebreitet.

Dumpf und kalt und schwer. Die Angst, dass er versagt hatte. Dass es… schon längst zu spät war.

Und er rannte, wie er lange nicht mehr gerannt war.

Er rannte als ginge es um Leben, er rannte als ginge es um Tod.

Es war lächerlich, wie schnell er rennen konnte und wie viel Angst er um sie hatte.

Und doch rannte Malfoy schneller als er.


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17

Sie wachte auf. Es fiel ihr so dramatisch auf, weil sie sich in einem dunklen traumlosen Schlaf befunden hatte. Ihr Nacken war unglaublich steif. Ihre Kleidung schnitt unangenehm in ihre Haut. Sie trug ihre Schuluniform. Sie blinzelte mehrfach, als sie das erkannt hatte.

Dann zuckte sie vor Schreck zusammen, denn noch hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt, beobachtet zu werden. Ihre Atmung ging heftiger, als sie den Mann vor sich nicht erkannte.

Er bedachte sie mit einem abfälligen Blick. Sein Mund hatte sich verzogen. Er war leicht übergewichtig, die Wangen in seinem Gesicht hingen ein Stück. Seine Haare waren kurz geschoren, und sie nahm an, dunkelblond? Aber sie könnte es nicht sagen. Seine Augen waren blau, sein Bart unrasiert. Seine gesamte Erscheinung ließ sie darauf schließen, dass er das Haus wohl eher seltener verließ.

Er hatte dicke knotige Finger, die einen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet hielten.

Und wo war sie? Und war das noch wichtig? Würde sie umgebracht werden? Angst schickte einen heftigen Impuls durch ihren Körper und hastig sah sie sich nach einem Fluchtweg um, aber der Mann saß vor der einzigen Tür aus dem Zimmer.

„Bleib, wo du bist", informierte er sie lediglich, als sein Blick ihrem Augen gefolgt war. Der Raum besaß ein schmieriges Fenster, von dem sie nicht mal sagen konnte, ob es im Erdgeschoss lag oder im siebten Stock. Es war nicht geputzt, und sie erkannte nur weißes Tageslicht hindurch.

Und sie hatte das starke Gefühl, dass sie nicht mehr in Hogwarts war.

Ihre Augen verengten sich. Sie sprach zum ersten Mal. „Das ist mein Zauberstab", entfuhr es ihr heiser. Der Mann vor ihr nickte ungeniert, sagte aber nichts Entsprechendes dazu. Das beantwortete ihre zweite Frage direkt. Ihr Zauberstab war hier. Nur nicht in Griffnähe.

Es vergingen Minuten in zäher Stille, die sie annehmen ließen, sie würde nicht sofort sterben.

Der Mann regte sich nicht, schien ungerne hier zu sitzen.

Unschlüssig saß sie auf – sie blickte hinab, denn ihr war nicht ganz klar, was es war.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. Es war eine Liege des Ministeriums. Sie kannte diese Liegen. Es waren magische Transporte bei Verletzungen. Die Toten in Hogwarts waren auf solchen Liegen aufgebahrt worden, erinnerte sie sich an den großen Kampf. Es schauderte ihr, wo diese Liege wohl hergekommen sein mochte.

Die Tür ging auf und sie zuckte wieder zusammen, bereit aufzuspringen.

„Hier, hast du gelesen?", fragte ein weiterer Zauberer, ohne sie überhaupt zu beachten, und reichte dem übergewichtigen Zauberer eine Zeitung zum Lesen.

„Hm", machte der Zauberer, der sowieso nicht viel zu sagen schien, kurz angebunden.

„Widerlicher Schweine", bemerkte der neue Zauberer. Er war im Gegensatz zu ihrem Exemplar in diesem Zimmer sehr dünn und sehr hoch gewachsen. Er könnte sogar fast freundlich wirken. Seine Haare waren hellbraun, glatt und in einen Pottschnitt frisiert, aber Hermine glaubte, er könnte nur freundlich wirken, wenn er lächeln würde.

Er hob plötzlich den Blick zu ihr. Seine Augen waren dunkel und ausdruckslos. Er betrachtete sie ohne großes Interesse, und ohne jede Freundlichkeit.

„Kann man nix machen", rang sich ihr dicker Wärter ein paar Worte mehr ab. Sie lasen den Tagespropheten, stellte Hermine fest.

„War ein guter Mann", erklärte der lange Zauberer jedoch kopfschüttelnd.

„Es werden weniger", schloss der übergewichtige Zauberer achselzuckend.

„Jetzt ist Goyle auch nicht mehr da", fuhr der lange Zauberer fort, ehe den Blick fast überraschend schnell zu ihrem Gesicht gehoben hatte. „Gut geschlafen, Prinzessin?", erkundigte er sich mit einem schmierigen Lächeln. Hermine sagte nichts dazu.

Dann wandte sich der lange Zauberer wieder an seinen Kumpanen. Er lächelte, als wäre ihm gerade etwas besonders Witziges eingefallen. „Mal was anderes eine lebendige Muggel auf dieser Liege zu sehen, hm, Borden?"

Die Worte sanken ein. Hermine erhob sich so augenblicklich, mit so viel Ekel, dass die beiden Zauberer ihr wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkten. Der lange Zauberer verzog die Lippen.

„Keine Sorge, Prinzessin. Wir klopfen die Laken aus", informierte er sie glatt, und sie unterdrückte die kalte Wut, die sie erfasste. Der Krieg war noch nicht lange vorbei, und sie hatte jedes natürliche Gefühl von Gefahr verloren. Sie war irgendwo gefangen!

„Wo bin ich? Und warum bin ich hier?", brachte sie gepresst hervor, denn sie hatte keine Lust mehr, stumm auf einer Liege zu sitzen, die ihr Angst einjagte und ihren Abscheu weckte.

„Garrick sollte es dir erklärt haben, oder nicht?", erwiderte der lange Zauberer, fast belustigt über ihren Ausbruch.

„Ihr wollt Gold", sagte sie zitternd. „Das ist alles? Das habt ihr bereits!"

Der Zauberer schürzte die Lippen. „Ginge es nach mir, wäre das auch alles, was wir bräuchten, Prinzessin", erklärte er mit einem angsteinflößendem Ausdruck. Aber Hermine hatte das Kinn trotzig nach vorne gereckt. „Muggel finden hier für gewöhnlich ein schnelleres Ende."

Sie öffnete angewidert den Mund.

„Na, na! Wir wollen doch freundlich sein zu unserem Gast." Durch die offene Tür kam eine dritte Gestalt getreten, und Hermine wich instinktiv zurück.

„Oh, verflucht, Garrick!", rief der Mann namens Borden aufgebracht und sprang von seinem Platz. „Musst du so aussehen?" Es waren viele Worte von dem bisher stummen Mann. Anscheinend war Garrick Lucius Malfoy. Es war eine seltsame Erscheinung. Und sie trieb Hermine wieder Tränen des Zorns in die Augen.

„Sie widerwärtiger Mann!", spuckte sie ihm entgegen. „Wie können Sie es wagen?", fuhr sie ihn an, aber der Zauberstab in Bordens Hand, den er in plötzlicher Erinnerung wieder auf sie gerichtet hielt, hielt Hermine auf Abstand.

Er lächelte jetzt. Ein gruseliges, beunruhigendes Lächeln.

„Borden, der Trank wirkt noch eine Weile", schien er entschuldigend zu sagen. „Ich weiß, die Erscheinung von Lucius Malfoy widert uns alle an, sogar Miss Granger", bedeutet er mit einem Nicken in ihre Richtung, „aber es ist ja nicht mehr für lange."

Drohende Worte schwangen in seiner Stimme mit.

„Die Auroren werden Sie finden!", brachte sie zitternd hervor. Er wirkte etwas belustigt, und es machte es nur viel schlimmer, dass er Draco so ähnlich sah. Sie schluckte die Tränen hinunter.

„Das glaube ich nicht", erwiderte er offen. „Ich bin mir auch sicher, Ihr Freund, Harry Potter, ist bereits in Pension gegangen und jagt mittlerweile keine Todesser mehr", ergänzte er lächelnd. Hermine schüttelte nur wieder den Kopf.

„Sie werden damit nicht durchkommen! Und was wollen Sie mit mir? Ich werde Ihnen nicht helfen! Bringen Sie mich lieber gleich um! Ich werde nichts für Sie tun!"

Kurz schien er nachzudenken, ehe er wieder langsam nickte.

„Ja, Sie waren ein schwerer Charakter, den ich nicht auf Dauer mit dem Imperius kontrollieren könnte", räumte er tatsächlich ein. „Aber ich brauche Sie nicht mehr lange, Miss Granger", ergänzte er ausdruckslos. Hermine Herz tat einen gefährlichen Schlag.

„Ja? Wollen Sie mich auch hier umbringen? Wie die anderen Muggel zuvor?"

Der in Lucius' Gestalt wandte sich mit einem entsprechenden Blick an seine Kumpanen, ehe der dünne Mann den Kopf schüttelte. Dann fixierte Garrick Borden.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du Miss Granger bereits in unsere Organisation eingeweiht. Kein kluger Zug, nicht wahr?", erkundigte er sich bei Borden, welcher beschämt den Kopf senkte.

„Das habe ich nicht. Dunham hat es gesagt", beschuldigte er nun den langen Zauberer, aber Garrick verdrehte die Augen.

„Es ist mir egal, wer es war! Ich kann es nicht gebrauchen, dass sie mehr weiß, als sie muss!" Dann beruhigte er sich wieder. „Glauben Sie mir, Miss Granger, nichts liegt mir ferner als Ihr Tod." Und tatsächlich schwang Wahrheit in seinen Worten mit. „Sind sind mein Mittel zum Zweck", erklärte er.

Hermine schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Wovon reden Sie?", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Meine Geisel", erläuterte er, und Hermine lachte tatsächlich auf, so absurd war es.

„Geisel?", wiederholte sie. „Was wollen Sie mit mir als Geißel, Sie Wahnsinniger? Wer sollte Ihnen auch nur einen müden Sickel für mich geben? Niemand, den ich kenne hat diese Art von Gold!"

Die drei Männer sahen sie ausdruckslos an, ehe die Gestalt von Lucius Malfoy sich aus der Gruppe löste.

„Miss Granger, das Gold habe ich bereits", schloss er, fast ein wenig verständnislos. Hermines Mund öffnete sich sprachlos.

„Was?", flüsterte sie ungläubig, denn sie verstand nicht.

„Es hätte alles noch komplizierter sein können, aber… glücklicherweise habe ich mir die Mühe gemacht, Draco Malfoy näher ins Auge zu fassen", erklärte er, nahezu fröhlich. „Wissen Sie, ein schmutziges Geschäft muss nur so schmutzig wie gerade eben nötig sein", erklärte er ihr nun, als wäre sie schwer von Begriff. „Das Malfoy-Vermögen zu haben, mag schön und gut sein. Fürs Erste." Er machte eine entsprechende Pause. „Aber ich will mehr", schloss er.

„Mehr?", wiederholte sie tonlos.

„In Malfoy Manor einzubrechen, um einen lächerlichen Schlüssel zu holen, war keine Kunst gewesen. Aber gefunden, was ich gesucht habe, habe ich nicht", ergänzte er langsam.

„Warum in aller Welt glauben Sie, dass Sie noch irgendetwas anderes bekommen werden? Das Gold wird gefunden werden! Sie werden niemals-"

„-das soll meine Sorge sein", unterbrach er sie desinteressiert. „Ich werde nun Ihr Leben bedrohen, Miss Granger, denn mir fehlt es an einer äußerst wichtigen Kleinigkeit." Hermines Mund schloss sich.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie einen Brief schreiben. An Draco Malfoy", ergänzte er fröhlich, als liefe alles bisher nach Plan. Sie schüttelte wieder nur den Kopf.

„Was wollen Sie noch?", entfuhr es ihr rau. „Das Haus? Aktien?" Ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Nein", erwiderte er kalt. „Ich will Zeit. Zeit genug, um zu verschwinden, denn sonst drehe ich Ihren hübschen Hals um. Und dann noch eine Kleinigkeit…", fuhr er lapidar fort.

Sie biss die Zähne fest zusammen. „Das Denkarium von Lucius Malfoy", schloss er mit berechnender Kälte. Hermines Mund öffnete sich wieder.

„Das Denkarium", flüsterte sie. Wieso wollte er es? Was wollte er darin finden? Oder was wollte er verbergen? „Und dann was?", sagte sie, mutiger als sie es eigentlich war. „Ich soll einen Brief schreiben? Zeit und ein Denkarium verlangen? Und das wird er einfach so aushändigen? Was glauben Sie eigentlich?"

„Ich kann sehr überzeugend sein, Miss Granger." Und die Art wie er sprach, ließ sie annehmen, er hatte schon öfters überzeugend sein müssen. Es jagte ihr Schauer über den Rücken. „Aber… das muss ich dieses Mal überhaupt nicht."

Er lächelte wieder. „Wenn sein Vater wüsste, dass er eine Schwäche für ein Schlammblut hat. Oh, der gute Lucius würde sich regelrecht im Grabe umdrehen", lachte er jetzt. Hermine Fäuste zitterten unwillkürlich. Wie konnte er so über Lucius reden? Wie konnte überhaupt ein Mensch so grausam sein?

Lucius war tot. Und er stand vor ihr, in seinem gestohlenem Körper. Die Toten sollten ruhen. Und sie wurde nur noch zorniger.

„Sie irren sich!", brachte sie gepresst hervor. „Draco Malfoy interessiert sich nicht für mich. Und er wird Ihnen nichts geben! Das versichere ich Ihnen!" Aber der Mann wirkte nicht beeindruckt von ihren Worten.

„Das werden wir sehen. Wenn es nicht funktioniert, schaffe ich Sie aus meinem Weg und finde eine andere Möglichkeit."

Jetzt lachte sie auf. Denn sie wusste nichts anderes zu tun in dieser Situation.

„Und wenn es funktioniert lassen Sie mich gehen?", wollte sie spöttisch wissen.

„Das ist Sinn und Zweck eine Geiselnahme, Miss Granger." Er wirkte vollkommen ernst. „Nur werden Sie dann keine Erinnerung mehr haben. An… so ziemlich überhaupt nichts mehr", ergänzte er lächelnd.

Und ihre Atmung flachte ab. Er würde sie mit dem Vergessenszauber belegen. Oder er würde sie umbringen. Sie schluckte schwer.

Malfoy würde niemals irgendetwas für sie tun. Und ganz bestimmt nicht das einzige Beweismittel aus der Hand geben, was zur Aufklärung des Mordes an seinem Vater beitragen konnte.

Und wenn es doch so sein sollte, was höchst unwahrscheinlich wäre, dann würde sie ihre Erinnerung verlieren? Dann würde sie nicht helfen können, diese Männer wiederzufinden! Nachher wäre sie so geschädigt wie Gilderoy Lockhart auf der geschlossenen Station im Mungo!

Aber darüber müsste sie sich keine Gedanken machen, überlegte sie panisch. Draco Malfoy würde ihr niemals helfen. Sie hatte alle Brücken zu ihm zerstört. Und auch nicht Harry würde ihn zwingen können. Sie spürte die Tränen erneut. Sie wäre verloren. Sie brauchte einen Plan, einen Fluchtweg – sie brauchte irgendetwas!

Alles wäre tauglicher, als zu erwarten, dass Malfoy ihr helfen würde.

Das niedrige Glas stand ruhig auf seinem Knie, während sich seine kühlen Finger darum geschlossen hatten. Er starrte seit einer Weile auf die goldene Flüssigkeit.

„Draco?"

Pansy trat neben ihn, fast scheu. „Alles… alles ok?", fragte sie ihn tatsächlich beunruhigt. Draco ruckte mit dem Kopf. „Es… es ist schon fast morgen", erinnerte sie ihn wohl. „Vielleicht solltest du schlafen? Ich weiß, das mit deinem Gold ist unglücklich, aber-"

Er hob den Blick abrupt zu ihrem Gesicht. Er musste furchtbar aussehen, so wie sie ihn anstarrte.

Sein Gold?

Richtig.

„Ja, es ist furchtbar, Pansy", sagte er nur, die Stimme rau, zum Sprechen nicht mehr geeignet. „Ich will nicht schlafen", ergänzte er trocken. „Geh einfach", schloss er bitter und senkte den Blick zurück auf sein Glas, was er seit einer Stunde nicht mehr angerührt hatte.

„Du kannst nichts dafür", setzte Pansy wieder an, scheinbar konnte sie sich nicht halten. „Dass sie entführt wurde", erklärte sie schließlich tonlos. „Ihr wird schon nichts passieren", ergänzte sie wohl eher aus einer Art seltsamen Pflichtgefühl heraus, denn ihre Worte klangen unaufrichtig.

Er nickte steif. „Ja", erwiderte er. Pansy schien selber überrascht, dass er sie noch nicht angeschrien hatte. Ihr würde nichts passieren.

Dieses Arschloch hatte sie entführt.

Und er würde seine Gründe dafür haben. Der Mörder seines Vaters würde seine scheiß Gründe dafür haben! Zorn erfüllte ihn mit einer Heftigkeit, dass ihm beinahe übel wurde. Er umkrallte das Glas fester.

Ihr würde etwas zustoßen. Und er wäre schuld daran!

Er allein.

So wie Potter es vor einigen Stunden bereits behauptet hatte!

Sie hatten Dumbledore gefunden, und er hatte sehr wenige Fragen gestellt, hatte nicht einmal wissen wollen, was passiert war, war direkt ins Ministerium verschwunden – als ob sie dort helfen konnten! Sie waren dort ja nicht einmal fähig den Doppelgänger von Lucius Malfoy mit mehreren Milliarden Galleonen festzunehmen, Merlin noch mal!

Und wie egal ihm gerade sein Gold war, war fast schon lächerlich!

Kurz schloss er die Augen, denn wenn er sich bereits vorstellte, dass Granger irgendwo… bereits lag – vielleicht sogar im Verbotenen Wald! Unter Büschen und Sträuchern versteckt –

Er schüttelte zornig den Kopf. Nein. Natürlich war sie nicht tot. Der Mann brauchte sie schließlich, sonst hätte er sie nicht entführt, und in den letzten sieben Stunden war nichts Neues passiert. Keine Nachricht war vielleicht besser, als alles andere.

Draco hatte sich seit Stunde nicht mehr von der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum gerührt. Das Feuer im Kamin brannte schwach und beleuchtet das silberne Abzeichen, welches er heute zur Abwechslung mal getragen und bereits vor Stunden abgelegt hatte.

Es glänzte höhnisch auf dem Tisch vor ihm.

Schulsprecher. Er war der scheiß Schulsprecher und war schuld daran, dass die verdammte Schulsprecherin entführt worden war.

Und er war machtlos. Er war vollkommen planlos. Es gab nichts, was er tun konnte.

Er hatte Dumbledore alles erzählt, was er über sie wusste. Was er seinem Vater hatte entlocken können, denn er wusste, Lucius war nie ein Engel gewesen, aber es war ihm immer egal gewesen. Er hatte erzählt, was er aufgeschnappt und heimlich herausgefunden hatte. Über den Club.

Er hätte niemals angenommen, dass es noch für irgendwen jemals von Wichtigkeit sein würde. Dass sie überhaupt noch aktiv in Erscheinung traten.

Niemand konnte durch die Tore von Malfoy Manor kommen, wäre er nicht erwünscht.

Es sei denn… derjenige war kein Mensch.

Niemand kam ins Studierzimmer seines Vaters. Niemand wusste, wo der Schlüssel versteckt lag. Es sei denn… derjenige war kein Mensch.

Draco hätte es wissen müssen. Ein Animagus konnte all diese Dinge tun. Ein Animagus könnte durch das Fenster kommen, solange er nur fliegen könnte. Er könnte alle Mauern überwinden, alle Höhen erklimmen.

Und verdammt noch mal bis zum Turm der Gryffindors kommen.

Fledermaus. Er war eine scheiß Fledermaus. Vesperugo. Ein Todesser-Verein von dem Draco nicht viel wusste und nicht viel wissen wollte. Er wusste, sein Vater war einst Mitglied gewesen, nach Voldemorts Fall. Aber er hatte Probleme mit den Leuten dort bekommen. Draco hatte sie nie gesehen, immer kamen sie verhüllt und vermummt.

Er hatte nie angenommen, dass sie sich trafen, um lediglich Karten zu spielen.

Nein. Es war um weit mehr gegangen, aber er hatte nie gefragt. Hatte es nie wissen wollen.

Aber er kannte den Namen. Vesperugo, die Fledermaus.

Sie alle hatten das goldene V getragen, wann immer sie nach Malfoy Manor gekommen waren.

Und jetzt hatten sie Granger.

Es musste zusammenhängen. Sie hatten ihn belauscht und beobachtet, hier auf Hogwarts. Wozu? Was wollten sie noch? War das Vermögen nicht genug? Was zur Hölle wollten sie mit einer Muggel? Oh, Draco konnte sich vorstellen, was sie mit ihr wollten, und wieder wurde er wütend. So unglaublich wütend, dass er glaubte, das Glas müsse zwischen seinen Fingern zerspringen.

„Draco?" Wieder sprach Pansy, und Draco hatte sie schon ganz vergessen gehabt.

Er biss die Zähne fest zusammen.

„Was ist, Pansy?" Seine Stimme klang tief und dunkel, während er in das Feuer starrte, ohne die Flammen überhaupt wahrzunehmen.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld", wiederholte sie die Worte ernster als zuvor. Er sah sie nicht mehr an, ruckte nur unverbindlich mit dem Kopf. Dann seufzte sie leise und machte Kehrt, ließ ihn allein mit seinen finsteren Gedanken zurück.

Er war machtlos. Und er hasste es, zu warten. Er hasste diese Ungewissheit.

Er hasste, dass er nicht anders konnte, als die Augen offen zu behalten. Dass er befürchtete, würde er auch nur eine Sekunde, seine Deckung aufgeben, sich falsch bewegen – irgendetwas tun! – dass dann die Nachricht kam, während er schlief.

Dass sie… dass diese Männer sie…-

Gebannt starrte er in die Flammen. Nicht denken. Er würde für heute einfach aufhören zu denken.

Das Frühstück zog an ihm vorbei. Es war nicht wirklich ein Frühstück, denn niemand schien Hunger zu haben, keiner aß. Sein Blick wanderte sowieso die gesamte Zeit zum Lehrertisch. Dumbledore war nicht zurück. Und Draco suchte Snapes Blick, wollte, dass er zu ihm kam, ihm irgendwelche Neuigkeiten brachte, aber scheinbar gab es keine Neuigkeiten.

Alle wussten, dass Granger vermisst wurde, dass sie entführt worden war, und dass es irgendwie mit ihm zusammenhing. Potters Blick war stumpf, während er ihn immer und immer wieder betrachtete. Draco merkte es. Er hörte das Getuschel.

Goyle war heute Morgen nicht aufgetaucht. Sein Vater hatte den Kuss bekommen. Und Draco wusste, egal, wie sehr Gregory es auch als gerecht abtat, niemand überwand einfach so den Tod seines Vaters. Ob Arschloch oder eben nicht.

Pansy hatte sich dieses als Gesprächsthema gewählt, um nicht über Lucius oder Granger sprechen zu müssen.

„Wir sollten ihn suchen, nach dem Frühstück", erklärte sie zum wiederholten Mal, als Blaise wieder einmal nicht geantwortet hatte. Sie sah müde aus. Aber Draco wusste nicht mal, ob er eine Stunde oder zwei geschlafen hatte. Nach dem kleinen Techtelmechtel von Pansy und Blaise waren sie nun wohl so etwas wie ein geheimes Paar. Draco interessierte es nicht. Ihn interessierte überhaupt nichts mehr. Nur noch Dumbledores Rückkehr.

„Das sind zu viele vermisste Leute", bemerkte Blaise bitter neben ihm. Draco lauschte den Worten, hörte aber nicht mal zu.

Die Flügel der Eulen schreckten die Schüler aus ihrer Lethargie. Und Dracos Herz klopfte schneller, als er die vielen Flügelschläge, das bunte Treiben betrachtete. Er wusste nicht, was er erwartete, welche Vorahnung ihn anhielt, nach oben zu blicken, aber er konnte nicht anders.

Die Eulen warfen willkürlich ihre Post vor die müden Schüler.

Langsam ebbte der Eulensturm ab. Dracos Vorahnung blieb unbestätigt. Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit. Was hatte er erwartet?

Aber dann nahm er aus den Augenwinkeln etwas wahr. Wie eine schwarze Wolke. Die Schüler deuteten verwirrt nach oben.

Er zählte. Es waren sechs oder sieben pechschwarze Krähen, die an der Hallendecke ihre Kreise zogen, bis eine von ihnen hinabstürzte. Dracos Reflexe waren erwacht. Angespannt saß er am Tisch. Die Krähe flog über den Slytherintisch, drehte eine extra Runde, ehe sie eine kleine Pergamentrolle von ihrem Bein schüttelte. Sie fiel auf seinen blanken Teller.

Stumm betrachtete er das Pergament. Er erkannte einen roten Fleck durch die Fasern.

Blut?

Die Krähe stieß einen Schrei aus, der die Schüler zusammenzucken ließ.

Draco fasste sie näher ins Auge. Krähen waren keine Boten. Weder zugelassene, noch überhaupt fähige Tiere, Post zu überbringen. Er sprang von der Bank, so dass Pansy neben ihm erschrak.

„Animagus!", schrie er und hatte den Zauberstab gezogen. Der Rabe hatte eine weiße Blässe auf der schwarzen gefiederten Brust. Draco erkannte es, wann immer sie die Flügel spannte. Es war ein weißes V.

„_Crucio_!", schrie er, zielt auf die Krähe, aber diese wich dem Fluch mit einem Flügelschlag aus. Die anderen Krähen schrien laut, flatterten oben an der verzauberten Decke in Aufregung, ehe sie durch das offene Fenster verschwanden. Aber Draco lief den Weg der Halle weiter, den Zauberstab gehoben. Und dieses Mal zielte er genauer.

„_Stupor_!"

„_Petrificus totalus_!"

Neben ihm hatte Potter ebenfalls gezielt – und beide hatten sie getroffen.

Bewusstlos segelte die Krähe zum Boden hinab. Snape war längst auf den Beinen, als sich die Krähe verwandelte. Die Krähen stießen einen markerschütternden Schrei aus, ehe sie verschwanden.

Der bewusstlose Körper fiel mit immenser Geschwindigkeit, aber Snape bremste den Sturz mit einem Zauber, hielt ihn aufrecht, bis die vermummte Gestalt den Boden sanft erreichte und versteinert liegen blieb.

„Bei Merlin, wie kamen diese Vögel überhaupt über die Mauern!", entrüstete er sich, während sich die Schüler bereits alle um die Gestalt gerottet hatten. „Zurück!", donnerte Snape, als er näher trat, sich vergewisserte, dass die Gestalt tatsächlich bewusstlos war, und mit dem Fuß die Kapuze zurückschlug.

Die Schüler starrten auf das fremde Gesicht des Mannes, der kalkweiß auf dem Boden lag. Die anderen Lehrer waren dazu gekommen.

Er war hager, mit schmutzigen langen, dünnen Haaren. Teilweise bereits ergraut. Draco verzog angewidert den Mund. Er hatte eine Nase so lang wie ein Krähenschnabel.

„Godwyn", sagte Snape voller Abscheu.

„Ein Ehemaliger", sagte Draco, auch wenn er ihn noch nie gesehen hatte, kannte er den Namen. Snape ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„_Reanimo_!", sagte Snape, um die Versteinerung aufzuheben. Der Zauberer erwachte schnell, sah sich wild um, und die anderen Lehrer hatten die Zauberstäbe ebenfalls gehoben. Er erkannte die Lage schnell. „Keine Bewegung!", befahl Snape eisig, als der Mann in die Tasche seines Umhangs gegriffen hatte. „Du wirst mitkommen!", ergänzte Snape.

„Nein, Severus", sagte der Zauberer fast mit Bedauern, aber ein irres Lächeln leuchtete in seinen Augen. Der Imperius schimmerte noch deutlich im Hintergrund seiner Iris. Draco erkannte den Spruch. Der Mann stand unter Befehl.

„Snape, er steht unter dem Bann-", begann Draco, aber Snape sah es selber. Der Mann schob sich eine Handvoll Pulver in den Mund, ehe Snape seinen Arm zu fassen bekam.

„Nein!", rief Snape, aber der Mann hatte das Pulver bereits geschluckt.

Der Glanz des Imperius' verschwand aus seinen schwarzen Augen, er blinzelte fast überrascht, als das Gift sofort in seine Blutlaufbahn trat, griff sich panisch an seinen Hals, röchelte, während weißer Schleim aus seinem Mund tropfte. Dracos Mund hatte sich schockiert geöffnet, aber der Mann brach in derselben Sekunde zusammen.

Einige Mädchen schrien auf, wandten sich ab, und der Mann vor ihm rührte sich nicht mehr. Dracos Atem ging flach, während er sich nicht rührte, nur auf den toten Mann vor sich blicken konnte.

„Verdammt!", knurrte Snape, als er vor dem Mann kniete. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sulphuris Pulver", bestätigte er entsetzt. „Er ist tot", sagte er nur. „Schafft die Schüler hier raus", befahl er den übrigen Lehrern. McGonagall setzte sich sofort in Bewegung und scheuchte die Schüler aus der Halle. Sie bemühte sich nicht, ihn, Potter oder Weasley zu entfernen.

„Der Brief, Draco", erinnerte ihn Snape gereizt, während er die starrenden Augen des Mannes mit den Fingern schloss. Draco erwachte aus seiner Starre.

_Der Brief!_

Hastig stolperte zurück zum Gryffindortisch.

Er zerrte das Band von der Rolle und entfaltete ihn mit zitternden Fingern.

Ihre Schrift! Er erkannte sie, wie er sie schon tausend Mal erkannt hatte, als sie ihm Notizen hatte zukommen lassen, um ihn zu maßregeln, dass er nicht zum Vertrauensschülertreffen aufgetaucht war.

Seine Augen lasen gebannt die Zeilen, während sein Mund sich öffnete.

Snape war neben ihn getreten. Er sagte gar nichts mehr.

„Draco,

die Bedingungen sind folgende: Er will Zeit haben, um zu verschwinden. Niemand darf ihm folgen.

Er kommt heute nach Hogwarts, um sechs Uhr abends mit einer weiteren Forderung.

Ich werde nicht bei ihm sein. Er wird mich freilassen, wenn er verschwunden ist. Und nur, wenn er sicher ist, dass ihm niemand folgt.

Die Zauber und jeder Schutz auf den Mauern sollen aufgehoben werden, keiner wird ihn angreifen, keiner wird ihn gefangen nehmen, denn, verlässt er Hogwarts nicht unversehrt um viertel nach sechs gilt der Befehl, mich umzubringen.

Läuft alles nach Plan, darf ich gehen.

Dein Schlammblut"

Die letzten Worte waren nicht ordentlich. Die letzten Worte musste sie mit zitternden Fingern geschrieben haben. Neben dem Wort Schlammblut, war der Blutfleck bereist getrocknet, und Draco zweifelte nicht daran, dass es sich um ihr Blut handelte. Er zweifelte keine Sekunde.

Er sah Snape an. Dieser schien sehr schnell nachzudenken.

„Er wird hierherkommen", murmelte er dumpf. „Wir können ihn nicht gehen lassen", schloss er ernst.

„Er wird sie töten!", mischte sich Potter eher ein, als Draco es hatte tun können.

„Wir können nicht den Schutz von den Mauern nehmen, Harry", erwiderte Snape kopfschüttelnd. „Und er kommt höchstpersönlich. Das ist die Chance-"

„-er wird nicht selber kommen! Er wird jemanden schicken! Er wird damit rechnen, dass wir ihn täuschen wollen – und dann wird er sie umbringen!", entrüstete sich Potter nun lauter. Auch Weasley nickte empört. Snape wandte sich an ihn. Draco hatte den Blick gehoben. Sein Puls rauschte in seinen Ohren.

„Draco-"

„-er soll kommen, er soll haben, was er will, verflucht", entfuhr es ihm rau. „Keine Tricks", fuhr er Snape tatsächlich an. Potter brauchte eine Sekunde, ehe auch er nickte.

„Richtig!"

„Was, wenn es bereits ein Trick ist? Was, wenn-", wollte Snape wissen, aber er unterbrach ihn.

„-nein!", sagte er zornig. „Es macht keinen Sinn!"

„Was wenn er sie töten will, nachdem er bekommen hat, was er will?", entgegnete Snape herrisch. „Was dann?"

Draco schwieg für einen endlos langen Moment. Die Sekunden vergingen so zäh, dass es fast spürbar schmerzhaft war.

„Dann müssen wir das riskieren", flüsterte er tonlos.

Sie war in Lebensgefahr. Und es hing von ihm ab. Es hing an ihm, ob sie leben oder sterben würde. Und er wusste es. Dieser Bastard wusste es eher, als Draco es auch nur hätte ahnen können.

Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie starb. Und es war eine verdammt bittere Erkenntnis, im verflucht noch mal schlechtesten Zeitpunkt.

Er würde nicht zulassen, dass ihr irgendetwas passieren würde, denn… denn ohne sie… würde er sterben.

Und diese Erkenntnis zerriss ihn in tausend Stücke. Selten hatte ihm etwas so wehgetan, wie diese Erkenntnis. Er spürte die Tränen, denn er war ohnmächtig gegen dieses Gefühl.

Er erinnerte sich an Dumbledores Worte, an jedes einzelne.

_-Irgendwann passiert etwas, was Sie anders denken lässt. Was Sie anders handeln lässt – wenn auch nur ein einziges Mal, für eine einzige Sekunde-_

Ja. Es war passiert. Im Bruchteil einer einzigen Sekunde war alles andere egal geworden.

Draco schloss die Augen, denn was er fühlte, war viel zu mächtig. Viel zu schwer, um es völlig zu begreifen.


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18

Die Zeit war so träge dahin geflossen, als wäre es ein langweiliger, unbedeutender Tag. Snape hatte sich so ausgiebig mit Dumbledore gestritten, dass der Streit in der Großen Halle noch immer nachzuhallen schien. Die Schüler waren in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gebracht worden, mit dem strengsten Verbot, keine Fenster zu öffnen, Ausschau nach Fledermäusen oder Vögeln zu halten, und sofort eine Lehrkraft zu rufen, sollte ihnen etwas seltsam vorkommen.

Dumbledore hatte zusammen mit Flitwick und McGonagall die Bannsprüche von den Mauern und dem Schloss genommen. Seit mehr als tausend Jahre war das Schloss nun nicht nur ungeschützt, sondern für neugierige Muggel auch noch sichtbar geworden.

Ungewohnterweise standen die Tore weit auf.

Dumbledore hatte sich durchgesetzt. Grangers Wohl ging vor. Grangers Wohl lag noch weit vor dem Verlangen, den verdammten Mistkerl zu fassen. Potter tigerte durch die Halle, und Draco hätte ihn am liebsten verflucht, hätte er seinen Zauberstab noch griffbereit.

Aber Dumbledore hatte sie eben eingesammelt.

„Severus", sagte er mahnend, aber Snape weigerte sich noch entschieden, seinen Zauberstab abzugeben.

„Albus, das ist vollkommen verrückt! Heute ist ein Mann mitten in dieser Halle gestorben, es waren zweihundert Zauberer von der Magischen Ermittlung in Hogwarts gewesen, jetzt liegt nicht mal ein simpler Schutz auf dem Gemäuer, und du verlangst, ich soll meinen Zauberstab abgeben? Auf gar keinen Fall!"

„Ich möchte nicht riskieren, dass du ihn benutzt, und Miss Granger in höchste Gefahr bringst!", ermahnte er Snape, wie er es bei einem trotzigen Kind tun würde.

„Ich werde ihn nicht benutzen", entgegnete Snape gereizt. Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Gib den Zauberstab ab!", knurrte er Snape zu, nicht willig ihn zu siezen. Snape bedachte ihn mit einem kühlen Blick.

„Nein, ich behalte ihn bei mir", widersprach er. „Ich werde ihn nicht benutzen, nur wenn es einen Anlass dazu gibt", ergänzte er unnachgiebig.

„Selbst wenn!" fuhr Potter dazwischen. „Hermine wird sterben, wenn Sie ihn benutzen!", knurrte er. Snape atmete mehr als zornig aus.

„Schön!", rief er achselzuckend aus. „Bitte, hier!" Er knallte Dumbledore den Zauberstab vor die Brust, den er im Ärmel getragen hatte. „Aber beschwert euch nicht bei mir, wenn ihr euch wünscht, wir hätten die Zauberstäbe doch behalten!", entrüstet er sich zornig, über alle Anwesenden.

Dann herrschte wieder Stille. Noch fünf Minuten. Draco wurde nervöser. Es wurde nicht besser. Das Schloss lag wie ausgestorben vor ihnen.

Niemand sagte etwas. McGonagall nicht, Snape nicht, Dumbledore nicht. Auch Potter, Weasley und die kleine Weasley schwiegen. Sie hatten alle bleiben wollen. Und Draco stand nicht der Sinn danach, darüber zu verhandeln. Wahrscheinlich stand es ihm nicht mal zu, das zu tun.

Flitwick kam auf kurzen Beinen in die Halle gewatschelt. „Er kommt! Er kommt!", rief er außer sich. Draco wappnete sich innerlich. Machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst.

Alle wirkten angespannt, überfordert, und Draco hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn erwarten würde.

Dumbledore hatte es sogar vermieden, dem Ministerium von dem Brief zu erzählen, hatte er gesagt, denn die hätten sich wahrscheinlich nicht einfach von ihm abhalten lassen, hier bewaffnet aufzutauchen. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

Und tatsächlich schien sich der Erpresser in Sicherheit zu wiegen, denn er betrat kurze Zeit später das Schloss durch das Hauptportal.

Sie hielten alle die Luft an. Fast war es profan. Völlig absurd, dass sie es ihm so einfach machten. Dass sie den Mörder seines Vaters hier reinspazieren ließen, wie einen alten Freund. War es alles nur ein Trick? Nur ein Spiel, fragte sich Draco unwillkürlich, aber er hatte keine Zeit mehr, darüber nachzudenken.

Draco juckte es in den Fingern, sich auf ihn zu stürzen, aber etwas hielt ihn ab.

Die Tatsache, dass es Granger war. Granger, die dadurch bestraft werden würde. Die dadurch leiden würde. Die wegen ihm in Lebensgefahr schwebte.

Potter hatte es ihm noch nicht vorgeworfen. Noch nicht.

Der Mann betrat die Halle. Er trug einen schwarzen Umhang, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Draco befiel ein seltsames Gefühl. Es war bizarr.

Sein Herz klopfte verzweifelt, denn sie waren so nah. So nahe dran, den Mörder zu verhaften, das Schwein, was Schuld war an seinem Übel!

So nah, dass er sein Gold zurückbekam, würden sie ihn nur entwaffnen, schocken und gefangen nehmen. Draußen schlug die Uhr im Turm Punkt Sechs.

In einer Viertelstunde würde aber keinen von diesen Plänen verwirklichen können.

Es gab keinen Ausweg.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass dieser Verrückte ihr nichts antun würde, dass er sein wahnsinniges Versprechen halten würde.

„Was für ein herzlicher Empfang", sagte sie die kalte Stimme frostig. Sie alle schwiegen. Draco war so zornig, so absolut perplex über die Dreistigkeit des Mannes, dass er kaum atmen konnte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie diesen verdienen", bemerkte Dumbledore, der immer noch ruhig klang. Draco wusste nicht, wie er das tat. Er bereute mittlerweile, seinen Zauberstab nicht mehr zu haben. Aber er wusste, nur eine falsche Bewegung, und er gefährdete ihr Leben.

„Nein?", fragte der Mann schließlich. Er zog die Kapuze von seinem Kopf. „Nicht einmal von meinem Sohn?", fragte er mit einemkühlen Lächeln, und ein schwerer Stein fiel in Dracos Magen.

Sein Vater lächelte boshaft, und Draco spürte einen haltlosen Schmerz in sich ausbrechen, so groß, dass er schreien wollte. Er hatte nach Luft geschnappt und Tränen traten übergangslos in seine Augen, als er seinen Vater vor sich sah. Leibhaftig.

Er sah wie Potter neben ihm zornig die Fäuste ballte.

„Er ist es nicht", flüsterte Potter neben ihm, fast beruhigend. Und Draco glaubte, Potter verstand. Potter könnte vielleicht verstehen, wie es sich anfühlte.

Und Draco blinzelte die Tränen fort, bis nur noch kalte Wut in seinem Innern übrig geblieben war.

„Wo sind wir?", fuhr sie Männer an, die ihren Kopf unter einen losen Sack gesteckt hatten. Sie sah nichts, wusste sie war Seit-an-Seit mit einem Zauberer appariert, und hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was geschehen würde.

Niemand sprach mit ihr. Sie stolperte über steinigen Boden, hatte das Gefühl als höre sie Möwen schreien, aber es könnten auch andere Vögel sein. Es war keine Straße unter ihren Füßen, kein wirklich begehbarer Weg.

„Was passiert?", forderte sie heiser und dumpf unter dem Sack, ehe beide Männer zu einem jähen Halt kamen.

Unsanft wurde der Sack von ihrem Kopf gerissen, und Wind peitschte ihr ins Gesicht. Die Sprache hatte es ihr augenblicklich verschlagen. Sie hatte richtig gelegen, es war bergauf gegangen. Sie standen an einer Klippe. Es fiel tief ab, und in zehn Meter Tiefe brach sich das Wasser in schäumender Gischt an zerklüfteten Felsen.

Sie wusste nicht, wo sie waren. Sie waren am Rand. Sie hoffte nur, sie waren noch in Schottland. Es war nicht die Küste, so viel konnte sie durch den beißenden Wind erkennen, denn am Horizont erkannte sie wieder Land.

„Was ist das hier?", flüsterte sie gegen den Wind. Der dünne Zauberer mit den kalten Augen, namens Dunham, hielt sie fest in seinem Griff.

„Das hier ist die Endstation, Prinzessin", erklärte er. Sie schluckte schwer. Es sah nicht so aus, als ob jemand hier her kommen würde – jemals. Das Gebiet um den See wirkte verlassen, verwahrlost, und wenn es sich um irgendeine Art Naturschutzgebiet handelte, dann war hier seit Jahren keine Wartung mehr durchgeführt worden. Das Wasser schimmerte drohend dunkel, und obwohl es warmer Frühling war, war es hier oben auf diesem Rand der Klippe kalt.

„Wie lange müssen wir warten?", fragte Borden unwillig neben ihr.

„Wir fesseln sie und warten auf den Befehl", erklärte Dunham, während er ihr kurzerhand die Hände zusammen hielt, ohne dass sie sich wehren konnte. Borden umwickelte ihre Handgelenke grob mit einem Starken Seil.

„Was soll das?", rief sie panisch, aber Dunham lachte hoch.

„Fessel-Spiele", erklärte er belustigt über sich selbst. Plötzlich wusste sie, niemand würde sie freilassen. Die Angst kroch immer deutlicher in ihr Bewusstsein. Ihre Haare peitschten ihr wild ins Gesicht, sie schmeckte Salz auf den Lippen, und wusste, die Küste konnte unmöglich weit sein. Es handelte sich hier um salzhaltiges Gewässer.

Sie überschlug, wie weit dieser See von Schottland, von Hogwarts, entfernt liegen musste, kam aber auf keine beruhigende Zahl. Sie suchte den Himmel ab, suchte nach irgendwelchen Anhaltspunkten, konnte aber keine entdecken.

Es war eine Lüge.

„Ihr bringt mich um", entfuhr es ihr tonlos. Borden verzog den Mund, als wäre es ihm besonders lästig. Auch ihre Beine wurden nun verschnürt, und sie wurde näher an die Klippe gezehrt.

„Wenn es nicht nach Plan läuft, mit dem aller größten Vergnügen", versprach ihr Dunham mit einem bösartigen Lächeln, was sein Gesicht noch ausgemergelter wirken ließ.

„Und wenn doch?", fragte sie sofort, nicht willig, die Panik zuzulassen.

„Dann… wird das unsere Freundin bestimmt bald übernahmen", sagte Dunham grinsend. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Sie sah sich um. Hier war weit und breit keine Frau.

Die Fesseln hatten bereits ihre Haut angerissen, und ihre Handgelenke schmerzten. Sie sog zischend die Luft ein.

„Noch zehn Minuten", bemerkte Borden erleichtert. Hermine nahm an, er konnte es nicht erwarten, sie umzubringen. Sie suchte die Umgebung nach einem Fluchtweg ab, nach irgendeiner Möglichkeit, aber die Landschaft lag brach vor ihr. Es gab kein Versteck. Unkraut und Sträucher erstreckten sich zwar über Meilen, aber das Land war sonst überschaubar platt. Und einen Zauberstab besaß sie auch nicht.

„Wenn es nach Plan verläuft, bekomme ich meinen Zauberstab?", fragte sie fast vorsichtig. Dunham musterte sie.

„Er wird dir wenig nutzen, denn dir sind buchstäblich die Hände gebunden. Und falls – du solltest sagen, _falls_ es nach Plan verläuft, denn noch glaube ich nicht, dass dein Geliebter sich an die Abmachung halten wird", bemerkte er spöttisch. Hermine verzog den Mund. Malfoy war nicht ihr Geliebter, und sie ging selber nicht davon aus, dass sie noch viel Zeit hatte.

„Bekomme ich ihn?", wiederholte sie hartnäckig ihre Frage. Dunham schien nachzudenken, und dann seufzte er theatralisch auf.

„Ja, du sollst deinen Zauberstab bekommen", versprach er ihr, aber klang dabei vollkommen unaufrichtig. „Mein Zauberstab wäre hier allerdings meine geringste Sorge", ergänzte er mit einem kurzen Blick über die Klippe.

Hermine wusste nicht, was er meinte. Die Gegend war unbewohnt, unbesucht und nicht besonders einschüchternd. Es sei denn, sie hatten vor, sie die Klippe hinabzustürzen.

Sie schluckte schwer. Es würde ihr nichts anders übrig bleiben, als zu warten. Zu warten, was Malfoy tun würde…

Sein Atem ging unregelmäßig, und ihn zu sehen – damit hatte er nie wieder gerechnet.

Er hatte gemerkt, wie Snape näher zu ihm gekommen war.

„Du verdammter Mistkerl", flüsterte Snape nur, während er mit großen Augen den Kopf schüttelte.

„Na, na, Severus", benutzte der Mann Snapes Vornamen, welcher ihm scheinbar geläufig zu sein schien, mit unverhohlener Bestürzung. „Begrüßt man so einen alten Freund?"

Die Stimme war anders. Draco hörte dem Mann gar nicht zu. Er konnte nicht. Würde er, dann würde er wahrscheinlich wahnsinnig werden. Aber es war nicht die Stimme von Lucius. Und schlimmer noch, die Stimme kam ihm so bekannt vor. Aber er konnte es nicht zuordnen.

Und Draco musste es tun. Er überwand es. Alles, was ihm riet, zusammenzubrechen und zu weinen, wegzulaufen und sich zu verstecken, zu warten, bis alles vorbei war, und er überwand auch den wilden Drang, Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab wieder abzunehmen, um diesen Mann dafür zu bestrafen, dass er es wagen konnte, auszusehen wie sein Vater!

Er trat einen Schritt vor. „Was willst du?", fragte er. Die Stimme gebrochen, ohne jede Zuversicht. Aber den Blick konnte er nicht abwenden. Er wusste, der Schmerz konnte Heilung bringen. Er sog den Anblick seines verstorbenen Vaters auf, wie ein trockener Schwamm das Wasser. Er konnte nicht anders, denn… Lucius sah aus wie immer.

„Wir kommen direkt zur Sache, Sohn?", fragte er lächelnd, und Draco überhörte konsequent die Beleidigung aus dem Mund des widerlichen Mannes.

„Was. Willst. Du?" Er betonte jedes Wort.

Und der Mann, der aussah wie Lucius, sagte mit dem Mund seines Vaters nur zwei Worte.

„Das Denkarium."

Draco starrte ihn an. „Und am besten bringst du es mir schnell, denn ihr Leben hängt an meinem Wort", ergänzte er lächelnd.

Und es fiel Draco nicht schwer. Es fiel ihm nicht schwer, nicht seinen Vater in diesem Mann zu erkennen, denn… sein Vater war anders gewesen. Und er wollte nicht. Alles, nur nicht das Denkarium. Er hatte nicht genügend Zeit gehabt, es zu durchsuchen.

Und er zögerte. Wartete einen Moment, suchte nach einer Lösung – aber… es gab keine.

Das Schloss schien in gespannter Stille zu warten. Dann hob Draco gequält den Blick.

„Wenn… wenn ich es dir gebe, dann ist sie frei?", vergewisserte er sich mit größter Überwindung. Der Mann nickte schließlich bereitwillig.

„Gib es mir, unbeschadet, unversehrt, und wenn keine Erinnerung fehlt oder verändert ist – dann ist sie frei!"

„Wo ist sie?", mischte sich Potter nun zornig ein. Aber Lucius lächelte. Jetzt sah er ihm sehr ähnlich. So ähnlich, dass Draco der Atem gefror.

„Das soll nicht Ihre Sorge sein, Mr Potter", bemerkte er knapp. Potter hatte die Fäuste geballt. „Du solltest dich beeilen, die Zeit tickt", informierte ihn der Mann schließlich mit eindeutigem Blick.

Und ohne weiter nachzudenken, was für einen Fehler er begehen konnte, das Denkarium wegzugeben, setzte er sich in Bewegung.

Er konnte nicht mal apparieren, denn sein Zauberstab war bei Dumbledore. Stattdessen rannte er die Stufen empor, höher und höher, während Tränen seine Sicht verschwimmen ließen. Er hatte gehofft, es wäre sein Vater. Irgendwo in seinem Innern hatte er es immer noch gehofft. Aber… er war fort. Lucius war lange fort, und er durfte sich nicht von dieser Hülle blenden lassen.

Er lief und überlegte verzweifelt, wie er verhindern konnte, das Denkarium abzugeben. Er könnte sich in einer Erinnerung verstecken, könnte jemand anderen dazu bringen, das Denkarium mit ihm im Innern abzugeben, aber… es war kein guter Plan.

Er hatte keinen Plan, seine Gedanken lagen blank.

Er wusste nicht, wie er die Gedanken seines Vaters in Sicherheit bringen sollte.

Außer Atem kam er an, schritt vor dem Raum hastig auf und ab, bis die Tür um Studierzimmer seines Vaters erschien. Er hatte nur noch wenige Minuten Zeit. Er stolperte hinein bis zum Schrank, riss die Türen auf, und ruhig schimmerte die spiegelglatte Flüssigkeit vor ihm in dem Steinbassin. Die Erinnerungen waberten im Untergrund.

Immer wieder sah er sich selber und seine Mutter an die Oberfläche steigen. Mal im Streit, mal in Freude. Ab und an sah er Voldemort.

Die Sekunden vergingen zäh, aber sie vergingen.

Und plötzlich wusste er, welche Erinnerung er brauchte.

Denn er wusste, warum der Mörder das Denkarium haben wollte. Denn es war der letzte leibhaftige Beweis.

Wieso hatte er seinen Zauberstab nicht?! Er würde die Erinnerungen zerstören wollen. Er wollte das Denkarium, um es zu vernichten. Und Draco konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er hatte die letzte Nacht seines Vaters nie sehen wollen, hatte die Erinnerung nie haben wollen. Er hatte sie nie gesucht. Seine Augen suchten die Oberfläche ab, seine Finger wirbelten in der stofflosen Flüssigkeit die Erinnerungen durcheinander, aber er konnte sie unter den tausend Erinnerungen nicht entdecken.

Und er schrie zornig auf, denn es blieb keine Zeit. Er legte den durchsichtigen Deckel über das Bassin, wuchtete das Denkarium aus dem Schrank, und trug es stöhnend zur Tür.

Es wog eine Menge und ohne Zauberstab konnte er es nicht mal leichter hexen. Es war unfassbar! Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, und er konnte nicht fassen, dass er seine einzige Möglichkeit, die immer unter seiner Nase gestanden hatte, davon geben würde. Für sie.

Er erreichte die Halle ächzend, ohne jede Hoffnung.

Er hatte keinen Plan. Und es war zu spät. Der Anblick des Mannes jagte ihm immer noch kalte Schauer über den, vor Anstrengung schwitzenden, Rücken.

„Endlich. Ich dachte schon, du kommst nicht zurück, Draco", sagte er mahnend, ganz in der Manie seines Vaters. Nachdem er den Deckel abgenommen hatte, wirbelte er kurz mit dem Zauberstab durch die Erinnerungen, ohne dass Draco es erkennen konnte. Der Mann hielt inne, scheinbar hatte er gefunden, was Draco so dringend gesucht hatte, und seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Die Mundwinkel seines Vaters zuckten, dachte er verzweifelt.

„Es war gut, dass du kooperiert hast, Draco", ergänzte er mit einem bösen Lächeln.

Draco nahm eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel vor der Halle wahr, aber alle waren noch hier, die kurz zuvor hier waren. Für einen Moment hatte er Angst, dass es Schüler waren, dass das Versprechen gebrochen worden war, dass… dass… er alles umsonst getan hatte.

Aber dann wandte sich der Mann um. Er hatte das Denkarium gewichtslos und klein gehext, während er es verschwinden ließ.

„Es war… fast zu einfach, nicht wahr?", erklärte er, während er die Halle verließ und Dumbledore und Snape ihm folgten. Draco tat es ihnen gleich, folgte ihm raus in den Flur zu den Türen des Schlosses. Er trat sie auf und ohne Hindernis, ohne jede Barriere trat er in die untergehende Sonne.

Draco fühlte sich machtlos. Aber er hob den bitteren Blick.

„Lass sie frei!", sagte er jetzt, und dann lächelte das Gesicht seines Vaters.

„Ich habe es mir anders überlegt", erklärte er achselzuckend.

Draco spürte wie sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte. Sein Mund öffnet sich voller Schock, als der Zauberer den Zauberstab zog. Sein Blick wanderte zur Turmuhr. „Timing ist alles", bemerkte er lächelnd, während Snape zornig den Abstand zu ihm schloss. „Genau viertel nach. Jetzt müsste ich den Patronus zu ihr schicken, aber…", er zuckte achtlos die Achseln, „das werde ich nicht tun."

„Tu es!", donnerte Snapes Stimme, aber der Mann richtete den Zauberstab gegen ihn.

„Ich sehe keinen Grund mehr, das zu tun", erwiderte der Mann gelassen. Es war Dumbledore, der schließlich den Zauberstab zog. „Ich wurde belogen", schloss er, und Dracos Mund öffnete sich verzweifelt.

Was?! Wie kam er dazu, das zu behaupten?! Aber schon kamen die Auroren in Scharen aus dem Schloss gestürmt.

Und Dracos Mund hatte sich geschockt geöffnet.

Dumbledore hatte gelogen!

Und dann geschah alles sehr schnell. Der Mann in Gestalt von Lucius begann, sich zu drehen. Er apparierte! Draco sprang vor, wollte ihn ergreifen, bekam nur den Umhang zu fassen, und das verkleinerte Denkarium flog dabei aus der Tasche. Er wirbelte davon, ehe Draco ihn zu fassen begann, materialisierte ins Nichts, und das kleine Denkarium schleuderte in immenser Geschwindigkeit davon, und Draco konnte nur zusehen. Dumbledores Fluch schoss ins Leere, durch die Stelle hindurch, wo Lucius' Doppelgänger vor einer Sekunde verschwunden war.

„Nein!", schrie Draco auf, stieß die Faust ins Gras und weinte so unkontrolliert, das sein Atem nur noch keuchend seine Lungen verließ. „Nein!", schrie er wieder, während Dumbledore den nächsten Zauber in Richtung des fliegenden Denkariums schickte.

Draco sah aus den Augenwinkel, wie das Denkarium an den Schlossmauern zerschellte, wie es seine wahre Größe annahm, Dumbledores Fluch Sekunden zu spät gegen die Schlossmauern schlug, und tausend Scherben durch die Luft segelten. Potter und Weasley warfen sich flach ins Gras, um nicht von den Scherben getroffen zu werden, die durch die Luft flogen wie scharfe Geschosse.

Die Erinnerungen stoben durch die Luft, nahmen rauchige Formen an, und Draco sah seinen Vater höher in die Wolken steigen, in einer Erinnerung, an die er sich nicht erinnern konnte.

„Flieg nicht so hoch!", rief die weit entfernte Stimme seines Vaters, während die Erinnerung verwehte. „Draco, flieg nicht so hoch!" Er sah sich selber verschwommen durch die Tränen, während er mit dem Kinderbesen durch die Luft sauste, und Lucius versuchte, ihn zu fangen. Sein Vater lachte.

Eine heiße Träne rann Draco stumm über die Wange, während das Lachen seines Vaters über die Ländereien hallte und verklang. Die Erinnerungen hatten sich alle aufgelöst.

„Dieser verdammte Bastard!", brüllte Snape. Aber Draco hob gefährlich langsam den Blick.

„Es war gelogen", flüsterte er Dumbledore zu, der etwas außer Atem war. „Sie haben gelogen", wisperte er heiser. Und Dumbledores Blick ruhte nun ernst auf ihm.

„Sie müssen mir jetzt vertrauen", sagte er streng. Dracos Kopf schüttelte sich entsetzt. Wie sollte er das? Wie könnte er das überhaupt?

„-Draco", sagte Dumbledore sehr ruhig, und Draco hob erschlagen den Blick. Sie war verloren. Er hatte versagt. Sie wäre verloren…. „Draco, bringen Sie mir Ihr Abzeichen. Jetzt", sagte Dumbledore mit sehr fester Stimme.

„Wir müssen sie finden! Wo kann sie sein?", mischte sich Snape gehetzt ein.

„Draco, Ihr Abzeichen", wiederholte Dumbledore mit einer Dringlichkeit. Und Draco griff nach seinem Zauberstab, den Dumbledore hielt.

Er hatte gelogen. Wohlwissend, und Draco hatte ihm auch noch vertraut.

„Ich weiß, wie es aussieht, Draco. Aber ehe sie beginnen, mich zu hassen – holen Sie Ihr Abzeichen!"

Draco hatte keine Wahl. Es gab nichts anderes zu tun. Er apparierte ins Schloss zurück.

Dumbledores Stimme hatte… so geklungen, dass es ihm tausend Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hatte.

Aber er hatte begriffen.

_Koboldsilber_! Das Abzeichen war aus Koboldsilber! Und er apparierte nicht, weil Dumbledore ihn darum gebeten hatte. Er apparierte, weil es eine letzte Chance sein konnte. So gering, dass er seine Hoffnung darauf nicht setzen würde.

Aber… es war eine Chance.

Sie hatten nicht lange hier gestanden. Hermine war sich sicher. Die Sonne war noch nicht untergegangen.

„Vorbei", sagte Dunham lächelnd und wandte sich an sie. Hermine spürte es. Ihre Zeit war abgelaufen. „Mach es mit ihrem Zauberstab", erklärte er Borden knapp, und warf ihm ihren Zauberstab in die Hände.

„Wo willst du hin?", rief Borden völlig entsetzt. „Wieso soll ich es tun?" Aber Dunham schien es so geplant zu haben, stellte Hermine fest.

„Ich appariere zum Treffpunkt, du kreuzblöder Idiot. Das war der Plan. Erledige das Schlammblut. Das ist der Befehl", schloss er. „Und besser erfüllst du diesen Befehl. Ich habe es oft genug getan. Wenn du versagst, ist es dein Kopf, der auf dem Spiel steht, hast du verstanden?" Und ehe Borden protestieren konnte, war Dunham appariert. Er hatte es oft genug getan? Hermines Herz hämmerte in der kalten Brise.

„Scheiße", murmelte der übergewichtige Mann vor ihr zornig, während er zitternd den Zauberstab auf sie geheftet hatte. „Scheiße!", wiederholte er panisch. „Rüber da!", rief er mit zitternder Stimme.

Hermine versuchte, dem Befehl zu folgen, versuchte mit verbunden Füßen und Handgelenken näher zur Klippe zu kommen, und Borden fixierte sie panisch.

„Ich werde… dich jetzt töten", informierte er sie heiser. Und Hermine wartete mit angehaltenem Atem. Die Sonne versank am Horizont.

„Scheiße", wisperte er erneut. Der Zauberstab sank in seiner Hand. Borden sah sie nicht mehr an, schien nur noch nachzudenken. Hermine wagte nicht zu sprechen, aber… sie war noch nicht tot! Das war alles, was zählte. „Sie wird es tun!", schien er zu einem Schluss zu kommen und hob den Zauberstab erneut. In seinen Augen stand neue Entschlossenheit.

„Ich… habe noch nie… jemanden getötet", erklärte er ihr mit einem panischen Kopfschütteln. „Und vielleicht… würde es nicht funktionieren. Aber sie… sie… wird es tun!", flüsterte er, als spräche er mittlerweile mit sich selbst. Er war näher gekommen. Hermines Mund öffnete sich.

„Nein, du musst so etwas nicht tun-", begann sie, aber er machte eine ruckartige Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab.

„Halt den Mund!", fuhr er sie an. „Halt deinen Mund. Ich muss… sicher gehen…", murmelte er überfordert. Er hob den Zauberstab zu ihrem Gesicht. „Nicht, dass du es überleben wirst, wenn sie erst einmal kommt – aber… ich muss sicher gehen", wiederholte er, schien sie gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen. Und dann schluckte er. „Es tut mir leid", sagte er tatsächlich. Ihr Mund öffnete sich hilflos. „Aber anders geht es nicht", schien er sagen zu müssen. „Anders können wir das Gold nicht behalten", sagte er mit Überzeugung in der Stimme.

Ehe Hermine sprechen konnte, sagte er die Worte.

Die Worte, die sie vergessen ließen.

„_Obliviate_!", flüsterte er, drehte den Zauberstab in den Händen, und Hermine spürte es. Sie schrie auf, spürte, wie die Erinnerung grob aus ihrem Gehirn gerissen wurde, wie sie vergaß, was heute passiert war. Wie sie nicht mehr wusste, wo sie gestern gewesen war. Er besaß keine Feinsteuerung für diesen Zauber, wie sie sie einst besessen hatte. Er löschte willkürlich, beschränkte sich nicht auf die Gefangenschaft, und alles war nur noch ein Nebel aus vagen Farben.

Sie wimmerte, und wusste nicht mehr wie der Spinnentöter hieß, wie der Mann hieß, der sie gefangen gehalten hatte, wusste nicht mehr, dass –

Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen vor Schmerz, und spürte, wie sie grob nach vorne geschubst wurde, während der Mann vor ihr apparierte. Hastig wollte sie mit den Armen rudern, um Gleichgewicht zu finden, aber sie war komplett verschnürt!

_Was?!_

Sie stürzte die Klippe hinab, während ihr Zauberstab neben ihr durch die Luft segelte und im Wasser versank, eher als sie ins Wasser stürzte.

Sie verfehlte die Felsen nur um wenige Zentimeter, und Wasser tränkte ihre Kleidung, tränkte die Stricke, mit denen sie gefesselt war, und sie war verwirrt, bewegte ihren gesamten Körper im eiskalten Wasser, was beständige Wellen warf, aber sie konnte nicht paddeln, konnte nicht rudern, konnte nur ihre beiden Beinen zusammengebunden bewegen, in eiligen Bewegungen, die sie nur knapp über Wasser hielten.

Wieso war sie gefesselt?!

„Harry!", rief sie verzweifelt. „Hilfe!", entrang es sich ihren Lungen, denn sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie war – wie sie hier hingekommen war. Starke Kopfschmerzen zerrten an ihrem Bewusstsein, und die Ohnmacht war nahe, aber sie hielt sich verzweifelt über Wasser, wusste, dass sie diese Anstrengung nicht lange würde aushalten können.

„Harry!", rief sie zitternd, aber nur der Wind heulte über das Wasser. Und fast kam es ihr so vor, als könne sie sehen, wie sich etwas durch das Wasser bewegte. Weiter hinten. Es war wie… ein dunkler Schatten, der seine Kreise zog.

Sie strampelte heftiger mit den zusammengebundenen Beinen, versuchte, von der Stelle zu kommen, an eine seichtere Stelle, während sie wusste, sie war nicht alleine hier. Hier in diesem See! Denn dort hinten war etwas anderes, und während sie immer wieder halb unterging, schlängelte sich etwas Dunkles direkt auf sie zu.


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19

„Schneller!", befahl Snape, während Potter auf und ab marschierte.

Weasley starrte nur verzweifelt auf das Abzeichen.

Draco hatte nicht mehr gesprochen, hatte nicht mehr gewagt, zu denken. Dumbledore bearbeitete das Abzeichen seit einer Minute, sprach dunkle Formeln, und Snape hatte nur gesagt, dass es länger dauern würde, je weiter der Bruder des Abzeichens entfernt war.

Die Abzeichen waren aus demselben Stück Koboldsilber geschmiedet und anschließend getrennt worden. Auf Koboldsilber lag eine uralte Magie. Was getrennt wurde, konnte man wieder zusammen führen, egal, wo das andere Stück sich befand.

Allerdings nur ein einziges Mal. Dann wäre das Silber nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Der Effekt hielt auch nicht lange an. Etwas unter der Prämisse zu finden, indem man Koboldsilber verband, und dem Gegenstück folgte, war riskant. Denn wäre Granger nicht im Freien oder wäre sie nicht am Leben – oder… - Draco schüttelte zornig den Kopf. Es jetzt zu versuchen, war fast genauso aussichtslos, es überhaupt zu tun. Denn man musste schnell handeln, musste dem Funken folgen, und… wenn sie es schon nicht mehr trug? Wenn man es ihr abgenommen hatte? Wenn sie es bereits verloren hatte?

Die Chancen, dass es nicht funktionierte lagen höher als das Gegenteil.

Aber es vergingen mehr und mehr Minuten. Und Dumbledore hatte gelogen.

Die Auroren, die sich tatsächlich gut versteckt gehalten hatten, suchten mittlerweile das Gelände nach Hinweisen ab, während die Sonne bereits versunken war. Einige waren dem Mann hinterher appariert, versuchten ihn zu finden, und Draco fragte sich nur eine einzige Sache: Hatte Dumebledore es geahnt? Geahnt, dass es nur ein Trick wäre? Dass der Mann niemals vorgehabt hatte, sein Wort zu halten? Dass er Granger niemals hatte davon kommen lassen wollen?

Oder hatte es Dumbledore darauf ankommen lassen?

Das fragte sich Draco, aber er sprach es nicht aus, während Dumbledore die Magie ausführte, die er brauchte, um die beiden Stücke zusammenzuführen.

In der Magie bestand vieles aus Gegenteilen. Tag und Nacht. Hell und Dunkel. Bruder und Schwester. So auch die Abzeichen. Dumbledore hatte es erklärt, McGonagall hatte es sogar einmal in Verwandlung erklärt. Das eine konnte das andere finden.

Einmal.

Und wusste er überhaupt, dass sie es trug? Oder wandte er so viel Kraft und Ausdauer für eine vage Vermutung auf? War es auch wieder ein geplantes Kalkül gewesen war?

Und dann begann das Abzeichen zu leuchten, in der lauen Dämmerung.

„Die Verbindung steht", flüsterte Dumbledore fast erleichtert.

Draco starrte auf das leuchtende Metall.

Und niemand sprach aus, was sie alle dachten.

Wäre es nicht schon längst zu spät?

„Ich appariere auf der Stelle!", rief Potter sofort auf, den Zauberstab bereits gezogen.

„Nein", sagte Dumbledore nur. „Ich gehe", schloss er, ohne Raum für eine Diskussion zu lassen. Und Draco protestierte nicht. Er sprach gar nicht mehr. Es war alles verloren. Es war, als hätte er Lucius nur ein weiteres Mal verloren – und Granger noch dazu.

Er war auf den Boden gesunken, starrte in die Dämmerung, und spürte die Leere, die Kälte, und dann war Dumbledore verschwunden.

Und es war Weasley, der neben ihn gesunken war, während sich Potter mit Snape stritt, während er zornige Worte sprach, während er nicht begreifen konnte, wie alles eskaliert war, wenn Dumbledore doch eigentlich Vorkehrungen getroffen hatte!

Potter zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde an Dumbledores Unfehlbarkeit.

Aber Draco tat es.

Draco fragte sich nichts anderes, als ob Dumbledore heute genügend Zeit gehabt hatte, um ein Menschenleben aufs Spiel zu setzen – und auch noch zu verlieren.

Er hatte zu hoch gepokert, und er hatte die Konsequenzen für sein Handeln billigend in Kauf genommen.

Zu hoch gepokert… - die Worte blieben in seinem Geist.

„Wo ist sie wohl", flüsterte Weasley verloren neben ihm. Und Draco konnte sie beide einschätzen. Potter ließ es nicht zu. Die Sorge, die Angst. Er ereiferte sich lieber, suchte nach unmöglichen Lösungen, während Weasley so aussah, wie er sich fühlte. Wo die kleine Weasley in dem Tumult abgeblieben war, wusste Draco nicht zu sagen.

Es war zu schnell gegangen, und er hatte es nicht lösen können. Er hatte sich auf Dumbledore verlassen, und er bereute nichts mehr als das.

„Ob sie noch… hier in dieser Welt ist?", entfuhr es Weasley tonlos, ohne dass er ihn ansah, aber Draco hob langsam den Blick.

Noch hier? Oder…?

Draco schloss die Augen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Zehn Minuten? Fünfzehn? Zu viel Zeit auf jeden Fall.

„Mr Malfoy?" Er öffnete die Augen, blinzelte die Tränen fort. Der Auror namens Beans kniete vor ihm. „Es tut mir leid, Sie jetzt zu belästigen, aber… ist Ihnen irgendetwas an dem Mann aufgefallen? Egal, was?", erkundigte sich der Auror dringlich.

„An dem Mann, der aussah wie mein Vater? Was sollte mir bitteschön an-" Er war im Begriff zornig zu werden. Fast war er dankbar, dass dieser dämliche scheiß Idiot von Auror es wagte, ihn zu belästigen!

Aber dann fiel der Sickel. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch. Endlich!

Die Stimme!

Zu hoch gepokert!

„Elias Garrick", entfuhr es Draco, ohne dass er den Auror wahrnahm. „Es war Elias Garrick", wiederholte er vollkommen verblüfft. Der Auror starrte ihn an.

„Garrick? Er gilt im Ministerium offiziell als vermisst. Sind Sie da sicher, Mr Malfoy?" Draco hob den Blick mit geöffnetem Mund. „Vollkommen sicher?", wiederholte der Auror drängend, und Draco fuhr sich durch die Haare, als er nickte.

„Ja, ich bin mir vollkommen sicher."

Der Auror ließ ihn hastig zurück, begann etwas zu rufen, und Weasley starrte ihn an.

„Du… du kennst den Mann?", wisperte Weasley.

Ja, Draco kannte den Mann. Draco kannte die Fledermaus, die ihn ausspioniert hatte. Er kannte den Mann, bei dem er Spielschulden gemacht hatte, der Granger bedroht hatte, der seinen Vater immer wieder heimgesucht und um Gold gebeten hatte! Der versucht hatte, Lucius auf die Dunkle Seite zu holen, und der es nicht geschafft hatte – und ihn deshalb getötet hatte!

„Er war ein Freund", sagte Draco bitter, und Weasleys Mund hatte sich schockiert geöffnet. Das war es doch, was Lucius immerzu gesagt hatte, wenn Draco ihn gefragt hatte, wer der gruselige Mann gewesen war, der in den letzten Monaten im Leben seines Vater in Malfoy Manor ein und aus spaziert war!

_-Elias Garrick, Draco? Er ist bloß ein Freund.-_

Ja, bloß ein Freund.

Und Granger kannte ihn auch.

_Kannte_…-

Kennt! Er hatte ‚kennt' denken wollen! Hatte er aber nicht. Er vergrub den Kopf in seinen Händen, während immer mehr Auroren um ihn herum verschwanden.

Granger hatte ihren Mörder auch gekannt.

Ihre Muskeln protestierten vor Verzweiflung. Sie hatte keine Ahnung mehr, wie lange sie versucht hatte, gegen die Strömung anzukommen. Wie hart sie an ihren Fesseln gezogen hatte, nur um sie noch fester um ihr Handgelenk zu zurren.

Sie konnte nicht mehr. Sie hatte viel Wasser geschluckt, hustete, rief um Hilfe, und sie hatte aufgegeben.

In der Sekunde, als der schwarze Schatten sie umzingelt hatte. Sie hatte versucht, zu ignorieren, was sich seinen Weg zu ihr gebahnt hatte, und nun war es da. Sie schrie, als der Schatten unter ihr angekommen war. Sie weinte gleichzeitig, und paddelte ein letztes Mal verzweifelt mit den zusammen gebundenen Beinen.

Und dann versank sie in den Tiefen des eiskalten Sees. Wasser stieg in ihre Nase, und so gut es ging, hielt sie die Luft an, aber Panik erfasste sie, während sie den langen, riesigen Körpers des Tieres im schlammigen Dickicht des Sees ausmachen konnte. Würde es seinen länglichen Körper nur enger um sie ziehen, könnte es sich mit Leichtigkeit ersticken. Sie bemerkte, wie das Tier tiefer ins Wasser sank, wie es scheinbar seine Haltung änderte, um sie ansehen zu können. Luft entwich ihren protestierenden Lungen, und sie wusste, lange würde sie nicht mehr können. Die Bewusstlosigkeit zollte ihren Tribut, am Rande ihrer Wahrnehmung.

Es war dann, dass ihr Abzeichen anfing zu leuchten. Blasen stiegen erschrocken aus ihrem Mund an die Oberfläche. Sie klappte den Mund hastig zu.

Was zur…?

Das schlammige Grün des Sees begann, zu leuchten.

Ja. Sie war Schulsprecherin, dachte sie dumpf. Sie hatte Probleme mit ihrer Erinnerung, so viel hatte sie schon festgestellt. Sonst würde sie ja wissen, was zur Hölle sie hier in diesem Gewässer tat! Dann spürte sie einen Schlag gegen die Brust, als hätte sie ein Stein getroffen oder etwas ähnlich Absurdes. Aber sie hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken.

Es leuchtete so hell, dass sie kurz die Augen schließen musste. Es erhellte das Wasser mit so immenser Kraft, dass sie plötzlich die Augen der Gestalt vor sich erkennen konnte, die das Wasser in seltsame Bewegungen brachte. Die Gestalt war ebenfalls zusammengezuckt und blinzelte gegen das ungewohnte Licht.

Die Augen dieses Tiers waren blau.

Hermine spürte, wie ihre Füße Halt fanden. Wie das Tier unter sie glitt, und sie auf dem Schuppenrücken stand, als es mit einer einzigen Bewegung aus dem Wasser emportauchte. Klatschnass fiel sie verschnürt auf ihre Knie. Ihre Muskeln zitterten, während sie heftig hustete, das letzte Wasser ausspuckte und versuchte, nicht zurück ins Wasser zu stürzen, während das Geschöpf blinzelnd auf sie nieder blickte.

„Oh… Gott…", flüsterte sie heiser, denn dieses Biest könnte sie mit nur einem Bissen verschlingen. Sie zitterte, konnte kaum noch atmen vor Schmerz und Kälte, und das Tier – die riesige Schlange – neigte den schuppigen grünen Kopf. Und sie sah – ein Auge des Tieres war blind. Es sah wild in eine andere Richtung. Nur das rechte Auge des riesigen Kopfes fixierte sie, mit wunder Neugierde.

Sie atmete schwer, während sie auf den glitschigen Schuppen drohte, abzurutschen.

Sie sah etwas im Rücken des Tieres stecken, was sich mühelos halb über Wasser halten konnte. Ein… _Speer_? Sie konnte es nicht richtig zuordnen, aber es sah aus, als hätte jemand ein Speer nach dem Tier geworfen gehabt, um es aufzuspießen.

Wasserperlen stoben aus den violetten Nüstern des Tieres, das aussah wie ein halber Drache – nur eben unter Wasser. Ein Ohr fehlte ihm ganz, stellte sie nun fest, und es schien sie zu mustern. Sehr scheu.

Und dann war es still. Lautlos schwebte das Tier im Wasser und betrachtete sie aus seinem gesunden Auge. Es blinzelte langsam, als wäre es alt oder müde. Oder beides. Angsterfüllt starrte sie zu ihm auf, erkannte langsam immer mehr Verletzungen, Narben und Blessuren auf dem glänzenden Körper des Tieres. Es schimmerte grün und violett im letzten Tageslicht. Es musste dreißig Meter lang sein, überlegte sie panisch.

Sein vorhandenes Ohr war klein, kleiner als bei den Drachen, die sie bisher gesehen hatte. Es neigte den Kopf und Hermine kniete stocksteif auf seinem Rücken, als es sie beschnupperte. Vorsichtig, ohne sie zu berühren.

„Keine Angst", vernahm sie eine ruhige Stimme neben sich. Sie erschrak heftig, und das Tier zog den Kopf nervös zurück. „Ganz ruhig", murmelte Dumbledore dem Tier zu oder ihr. Sie wusste es nicht! Er stand neben ihr auf dessen Rücken und griff nach ihrem Arm. „Miss Granger, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er mit immenser Erleichterung im Blick, als er sie auf die Beine zog, und mit dem Zauberstab die Fesseln löste.

„Professor!", flüsterte sie unter Tränen. „Sie haben mich gefunden?"

„Oh ja, Ihr Abzeichen hat mich geführt, Miss Granger", erklärte er sanft. Dann hob er die andere Hand in Richtung des Kopfs des großen Wasserdrachens. „Ich bin es nur", sagte er sanft, und das Tier schien zu überlegen, ehe es schließlich den Kopf wieder senkte und sich von Dumbledore tätscheln ließ. Es schloss scheinbar ebenso erleichtert wie Hermine seine Augen, lehnte sich sanft gegen Dumbledores Berührung, und Hermine beobachtete diese Szene wacklig.

Missbilligend nahm auch Dumbledore den Speer zur Kenntnis. „Haben sie dich wieder gejagt?", fragte er, ohne dass das Tier ihn wohl verstehen konnte. „Sie wollen sie fangen, sie töten, sie wollen ihre Haut", informierte er Hermine, die sich bereits an ihn gelehnt hatte aus Schwäche, während Dumbledore den Speer aus der Haut des Drachen mit einem Zauberstabschlenker verschwinden ließ.

„Halten sie für wertvoll oder gefährlich", ergänzte er, während er vorsichtig einen Arm um Hermine legte. „Nessie ist jedoch Vegetariern", schloss er lächelnd. „Hat noch nie einem Menschen etwas zuleide getan." Sie wusste nicht, ob er sprach, um sie zu beruhigen, sich selber oder das Tier.

Nessie? Hermine blinzelte erschöpft. Das Tier hatte einen Namen? Es hieß –

Oh….

„Das… das Ungeheuer von Loch Ness?", murmelte sie verwirrt, nicht sicher, ob sie bereits ertrunken war und träumte, während Dumbledore sie hielt und mit ihr drehend in die Lüfte stieg.

„Ja, dort hat sie gewohnt. Ich habe sie aber hier hin bringen lassen, denn dort war sie nicht mehr sicher. Aber ich glaube, sie braucht schon wieder einen neuen Ort. Ich werde Hagrid Bescheid sagen. Er und Bill Weasley werden sich bestimmt gerne um sie kümmern. Ich denke, wir holen Sie nach Hogwarts. Gut, dass diese dummen Männer mit diesem Geschöpf nichts weiter verbinden, als ihre Größe und mögliche Gefährlichkeit. Sie hätte Ihnen nie etwas zuleide getan, Miss Granger." Hermine driftete nickend ab, in Dumbledores Armen eingeschlafen.

„Und ich bin unendlich froh, dass Sie noch leben", flüsterte er, aber sie hörte seine Worte schon nicht mehr. „Sehr, sehr froh."

Sie öffnete die Augen und fühlte sich fast noch müder als sie sich beim Schlafen gefühlt hatte.

„Sie ist wach!", hörte sie sofort die nächsten Stimmen. Ihr war schwindelig, als sie blinzelte.

„Harry!", flüsterte sie erleichtert. Sie lag in weichen, weißen Kissen. „Da… da war ein Ungeheuer. Es war… grün", sagte sie sofort, was ihr auf der Zunge lag. „Im Wasser…", flüsterte sie, während ihre Augen immer wieder zufielen.

„Schon gut, Hermine", beruhigte sie Ron erleichtert. „Wir hatten solche Angst! Wir dachten schon… diese Scheißkerle hätten dich…" Er sprach nicht weiter, schüttelte nur erfreut den Kopf, und strahlte sie an.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Ginny sie jetzt.

„Ich – gut. Ich bin müde, aber… ich fühle mich gut", sagte sie, nachdem sie ihre Gliedmaßen vorsichtig bewegt hatte. Sie betrachtete ihre Handgelenke. Die Fesseln hatten sie tief geschnitten, aber Madame Pomfrey musste sie bereits geheilt haben.

„Ich weiß nur nicht, warum ich gefesselt war", bemerkte sie stirnrunzelnd. „Was ist passiert, Harry?", wollte sie wissen. „Haben sie uns getrennt? War das ein Hinterhalt? Wie konnte das überhaupt passieren? Gibt es… gibt es noch Todesser?", flüsterte sie angsterfüllt, und zum ersten Mal traten gleich mehrere Falten auf Harrys Stirn.

„Was?" Harry schien nicht verstanden zu haben.

„Der… der Krieg ist doch vorbei. Wieso sind…?" Ihr Blick fiel auf die vierte Gestalt im Krankenflügel, die rechts neben ihrem Bett gestanden hatte. Und sie starrte ihn an.

Wieso war er hier? Sie wandte voller Unverstand den Blick an Harry.

„Was tut er hier?", wollte sie gepresst von ihm wissen, und tatsächlich tauschten Harry und er einen kurzen Blick, wie es schien. „War es seine Schuld? Hatte sein Vater damit zu tun?", fragte sie, ohne sich zu bemühen, leise zu sprechen.

Und der Junge, der ebenfalls das Abzeichen dieses Jahr bekommen hatte, erwiderte ihren Blick starr mit einem eigenartigen Ausdruck.

„Hermine", begann Harry vielleicht ein wenig konsterniert, „du wurdest entführt", erklärte er langsam. „Du wurdest als Geisel genommen, aber die Auroren wissen jetzt, nach wem sie suchen müssen, und es kann sich nur noch um Stunden handeln", erklärte er verwirrt. „Weißt du noch?", fügte er sanfter hinzu.

„Entführt?", wiederholte sie. „Nein – ich… stand plötzlich an dieser Klippe und… bin gefallen!", beharrte sie.

„Du erinnerst dich nicht?", flüsterte Ginny jetzt, mit schockiertem Blick auf Harry. Dieser biss sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich erinnere mich!", widersprach Hermine zornig, denn sie wusste doch, was passiert war!

Und Malfoy hatte sich ohne Worte abgewandt und war verschwunden.

„Was hat er hier zu suchen gehabt?", entfuhr es ihr böse. Die drei sahen sie an. Perplex und ratlos. Hermine glaubte nicht, dass sie Draco Malfoy seit der Zeremonie am ersten Tag hier zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. „Sein Vater hat es bestimmt alles angeleiert! Er ist doch ständig in solche Sachen verwickelt!", fuhr sie ihre Freunde an, die das Offensichtliche scheinbar nicht begreifen wollten. Harry hatte doch sonst auch kein Problem damit, Malfoy alles Schlechte zuzugestehen.

„Sein… sein Vater ist tot", sagte Ron schließlich tonlos. Hermine blinzelte mehrfach, ehe sie schließlich nickte.

„Ja?", kam es hoffnungsvoll über ihre Lippen, und kurz herrschte betroffenes Schweigen. Dann nickte sie grimmig.

„Gut so", erwiderte sie bloß. Diese Todesser verdienten es auch gar nicht besser. Unfassbar, dass sie so kurz nach Kriegsende erneut entführt worden war. Wie rechtfertigte das Ministerium bitteschön so einen Skandal? Sie wäre wirklich gespannt.

„Ok, ich hole Dumbledore", sagte Ginny nur, ohne Hermine noch einen weiteren Blick zu schenken. Und langsam störte es sie, wie seltsam sich ihre Freunde verhielten.

„Was?", wollte sie nun wissen. „Wieso seht ihr mich so an?", bohrte sie nach. „Was ist los?" So langsam aber sich machten ihr ihre besten Freunde tatsächlich Angst.

„Hermine", begann Harry schließlich, während er sich an der Stirn kratzte, „was ist das letzte, woran du dich erinnerst? Hier vor", ergänzte er langsam. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Was soll die Frage, Harry?", wollte sie verwirrt wissen. Sie wollte sich einfach ausruhen, und dieses seltsame Erlebnis vergessen. Das war alles!

„Nur so. Ich… frage mich nur", entgegnete er ausweichend. Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Wir… sind hier her zurückgekommen – nach Hogwarts", erklärte sie. „Ich… habe das Abzeichen entgegen genommen, und… es gab diese Nachkiegszeremonie…" Die Jungen starrten sie an. „Und – tja, dann wurde ich scheinbar entführt! Lächerlicherweise!", entfuhr es ihr kopfschüttelnd.

„Welchen Monat haben wir?", fragte Harry plötzlich ernst, ohne auf ihre Worte einzugehen. Sie verdrehte die Augen, als sie lächeln musste.

„Oh Harry!" Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht verrückt, ok?" Aber Harry und Ron wirkten nicht überzeugt. „Merlin, Harry, ok. Ich spiele dein Spiel", gab sie nach. Er war wirklich seltsam. „September. Wir haben September, zufrieden?", sagte sie schließlich, und Harry und Ron tauschten einen extrem beunruhigten Blick.

„Es ist Mai", sagte Harry schließlich, fast resignierend, und Hermines Lächeln verschwand langsam von ihrem Gesicht.

„Was?" Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, wir haben September. Du weißt doch, wir wurden doch erst vor einigen Wochen-"

„-sieh doch aus dem Fenster", unterbrach er sie ruhig. „Es wird Sommer. Hier!" Er deutete anschließend auf den Kalender hinten an der Wand. Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihr. „Aber…"

„Heute ist der fünfzehnte Mai", erklärte Harry ihr ruhig.

„Nein", sagte sie ruhig, aber entschieden. „Es kann nicht Mai sein, Harry, weil… dann wäre ja… schon Weihnachten gewesen, und… es war noch kein Weihnachten", beharrte sie nickend. Aber sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass… die Natur draußen irgendwie… nicht nach Herbst aussah. Sie hatte angenommen, im Krankenflügel wären bereits die Öfen angestellt worden, deswegen war es so warm, weil es eben Winter wurde, aber… die Bäume draußen standen… in grüner Blüte, die Vögel sangen, und alle Fenster waren – weit geöffnet.

Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Harry, das kann nicht sein", flüsterte sie kopfschüttelnd, während Panik sie erfasste. „Denn dann…", sie überlegte kurz, während sich ihre Augen weiteten, „fehlen mir acht Monate", entfuhr es ihr tonlos.

Ron wirkte unglücklich, und Harry hatte den Blick von ihr abgewandt. Panik erfasste sie mit einem Mal.

Denn – das konnte nicht sein!


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 20

Die Geschichte war umgegangen wie eine Legende. Granger war vom Ungeheuer gerettet worden, er hatte all sein Gold verloren, sein Vater war ermordet worden – selbst die Zeitungen überschlugen sich mit diesen Ereignissen. Es war, als wären alle Wunden neu aufgerissen.

Und sie hatte alles vergessen.

Das kam als winzige Nebensächlichkeit hinzu, überlegte er bitter. Und seit Tagen überlegte er, ob das gut oder ob das schlecht war.

Denn natürlich ließen es sich die dämlichen Schüler nicht nehmen, rumzuerzählen, er persönlich hätte alles für sie aufgegeben. Natürlich hatte er solche Gerüchte bereits dort zerschlagen, wo er sie gefunden hatte, denn wenn sie sich nicht erinnerte, dann… musste es ihr auch niemand erzählen.

„Hey." Goyle setzte sich unaufgefordert neben ihn. Draco hatte sein Frühstück halbherzig angerührt, während sein Tee bereits kalt geworden war. „Schon Lust auf Kräuterkunde?", fragte er ihn vorsichtig. Draco verzog den Mund. Draußen in der Hitze in Merlins Frühe mit den Gryffindors? Klar, besser ging es nicht.

Und Goyle war auch der einzige, neben dem Arschloch Kingston, der wusste, dass zwischen ihm und Granger mehr gewesen war, als grenzenloser Hass. Neben ihm hielten Pansy und Blaise lächerlicherweise Händchen, und Draco könnte kotzen.

„Ja, kann mich kaum halten", bestätigte Draco missmutig. Er hatte Goyle nicht auf dessen Vater angesprochen. Goyle hatte kein Aufhebens darum gemacht, behielt seine Gefühle streng für sich, und Draco wollte nicht reden. Über nichts, was mit all den Ereignissen zusammenhing. Alle Erinnerungen seines Vaters hatten sich buchstäblich zerschlagen, er besaß nichts mehr, und alles hing in der Schwebe.

Granger erinnerte sich an nichts, und er wusste nicht, ob es besser so war. Dass sie nicht wusste, wie sehr er ihr zugesetzt hatte. Dass er sie zu vielen Dingen gezwungen hatte. Ob es gut war, dass sie nicht mehr wusste, dass sie dabei gewesen war, als er die Nachricht von Lucius' Tod erhalten hatte, oder dass sie nicht mehr wusste, wie sie sich geküsst hatten?

Wie sie sich gestritten hatten, wie nahe er ihr gewesen war? Dass ihr nicht klar war, dass er tatsächlich alles für sie aufgegeben hatte?

Und ihm kam ein Satz in den Sinn. Etwas, dass sie ständig zu ihm gesagt hatte. Sie wäre die einzige von ihnen beiden, die sich immerzu erinnern würde, weil er ständig mmer alles nur vergaß, in seinem Nebel aus Alkohol.

Und… hatte es sich so angefühlt? Für sie? So, wie es sich jetzt für ihn anfühlte?

Nein. Denn… er hatte es ja nie wirklich vergessen. Vielleicht winzige Dinge, aber…- nein. Das hier war anders.

Denn wenn sie es nicht mehr wusste, vielleicht war es dann auch nicht mehr wahr? Vielleicht gab es ihm die Chance, neu anzufangen. Sie nicht mehr zu beachten – das war es doch ohnehin gewesen, was sie von ihm verlangt hatte. Und vielleicht konnte er ihr diesen Gefallen tun, denn mittlerweile… hasste er sie nicht mal mehr.

Nicht einmal mehr das tat er noch. Denn… sie erwiderte es nicht mehr. Sie erwiderte gar nichts mehr, wie es schien.

Er wusste, er war erbärmlich, aber er würde ihr nicht wehtun. Er würde gar nichts mehr tun. Eine seltsame Gelassenheit hatte ihn befallen. Eine seltsame Erleichterung, dass er ihr nicht mehr würde Rede und Antwort stehen müssen, weil sie ihn und alles, was sie vielleicht für ihn empfunden hatte, schlichtweg vergessen hatte.

Sie hatte ihn vergessen.

Er hatte im Krankenflügel vor einigen Tagen nur Unverstand und Verwirrung in ihrem Blick lesen können. Keinen übermäßigen Hass, keine Unfreundlichkeit – keine Erinnerung. An gar nichts.

„Wollen wir gleich los?", fragte Goyle, fast vorsichtig. Draco ruckte mit dem Kopf. Er wartete darauf, dass der Mörder gefasst wurde. Dass er sein Gold zurückbekam. Dass alles war, wie es immer gewesen war. Nur ohne seinen Vater. Und ohne Granger, die ihm sein Leben rettete. Er war lange nicht mehr betrunken gewesen, fiel ihm bitter auf.

Und seltsamerweise verspürte er nicht mal mehr die Lust. Er fragte sich, ob es sich wiederholten würde. Würde er wieder beginnen. Würde er alles wieder zerstören. Sich selbst, Gemeinschaftsräume. Ob sie dann wiederkäme? Um ihn wieder einmal zu retten?

Seine Gedanken waren trübe und finster. Er rechnete nicht mehr damit, dass sie zu ihm kommen würde. Ihr Platz am Gryffindortisch war noch immer leer. Ihre Eltern hatten sie hier besucht, waren von Dumbledore geholt worden. Sie lag im Krankenflügel, während verschiedene Heiler bereits gekommen waren, um ihre Erinnerung wiederherzustellen. Aber oftmals war das gar nicht möglich. Sehr häufig blieben Erinnerungen schlicht und einfach gelöscht.

Er erhob sich mit Goyle zusammen. Pansy und Blaise folgten ihnen plaudernd.

Goyle umgab ebenfalls etwas einsames, etwas düsteres.

Sie ließen sich gegenseitig mit ihren Gedanken in Frieden. Keiner störte den anderen. Und Draco fühlte sich nicht unwohl dabei. Über manche Sachen musste man nicht endlose Stunden reden. Goyle starb innerlich, denn sein Vater war seelisch tot. Draco wusste wie es war. Er musste Goyle kein Beileid aussprechen. Und Goyle wusste, wie es sich anfühlen musste, dass jemand wichtiges einen vergessen hatte. Es gab keinen Grund, darüber zu reden. Wofür? Es wurde dadurch nicht besser.

Es wurde ohnehin Zeit. Die Siebtklässler schoben sich zum Ausgang. Noch immer tuschelten sie, wenn sie ihn sahen. Sie zeigten auf ihn, sprachen verhalten, und er ignorierte es. Alles, was sie von sich gaben. Es waren nur dumme Schüler.

Sie erreichten die Gewächshäuser. Eng standen Weasley und Potter beieinander.

„Fangen wir an!", rief Professor Sprout schließlich, nachdem Ruhe eingekehrt war. Und Dracos Blick hob sich, als er sie erkannte. Die Schüler wandten die Köpfe, als sie lächelnd das Gelände hinab gelaufen kam.

„Entschuldigung, ich bin zu spät", sagte sie, so seltsam sorglos und unbelastet, während sie sich neben Potter und Weasley stellte. Draco hatte nicht angenommen, dass sie bereits diese Woche hier erscheinen würde. Aber sie hatte keine Erkältung, hatte kein gebrochenes Bein. Sie… hatte lediglich vergessen.

„Miss Granger, schön Sie dabeizuhaben", begrüßte sie Professor Sprout, während sie fortfuhr über die Setzlinge von der letzten Woche zu reden, dass sie alle angegangen waren, und dass sie nun im Gewächshaus fortfahren würden, mit der Ernte.

Die Schüler schoben sich ins Innere der Häuser, und Draco stand zwischen seinen Freunden, während er nicht anders konnte, als sie anzusehen, sie zu beobachten, jede Bewegung wahrzunehmen.

War sie so gewesen? Vorher? Sorglos? Es musste ja so gewesen sein. Ohne die Erinnerung an ihn ging es ihr also gut. Sie lachte, als Potter irgendetwas sagte, half Weasley anstandslos bei seinem Blumentopf, und auch mit Longbottom war sie bald in ein Gespräch verwickelt.

Was hatte er erwartet? Dass sie gebrochen und verzweifelt im Krankenflügel warten würde, bis er kam? Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht.

Und irgendwann hatte sie seinen Blick bemerkt.

Er fühlte sich tatsächlich ertappt, wusste nicht, mit ihrem Unwissen umzugehen, und senkte hastig den Blick, während er grob den Setzling aus dem Topf zerrte, so dass dieser ihm fast die Handschuhe zerschnitt. Er hatte Zähne bekommen, dieses kartoffelartige Biest.

Er spürte ihren Blick. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, wie ihr Lächeln langsam verschwand, als sie ihn wohl betrachtete. Er hütete sich, sie noch einmal anzusehen.

Zornig setzte er seine Arbeit fort. Er fragte sich, was Potter ihr wohl erzählt haben mochte. Ob er es vermieden hatte, sie auf die Zeit hinzuweisen, in der sie sich um ihn gesorgt hatte? Ihre gesamte Zeit für ihn geopfert hatte? Ihn aus sämtlichen Gefahren erretten wollte?

Er nahm an, Potter hatte ihr gar nichts erzählt. Warum auch? Potter war das doch sowieso immer gegen den Strich gegangen! Es musste für ihn ziemlich wunderbar sein, dass er sie selber nicht zwingen musste, ihn, Draco, nicht zu beachten.

„Draco", bemerkte Goyle gepresst, „du erwürgst deinen Setzling", ergänzte er flüsternd, und Dracos Griff lockerte sich wieder. Tatsächlich hatte er das Wesen fast stranguliert.

Merlin, er war in beschissener Verfassung. Wäre sie doch einfach weggeblieben.

War das so schwer? Verflucht.

Es war ihr nicht entgangen. Sie hatte zwar nicht mehr darauf geachtet, aber er hatte sie so oft angesehen. So oft, dass sie es irgendwann nicht mal mehr ignorieren konnte. Und es war ihr unangenehm. Er mied sogar ihren Blick, wenn sie ihn erwiderte.

Und nach Kräuterkunde war er fast als erster verschwunden, hatte seine Sachen zusammen gepackt und war aus dem Gewächshaus verschwunden, ehe sie ihre Handschuhe ausgezogen hatte. Harry hatte ihr knapp davon erzählt, dass sie und Malfoy in den letzten Monaten auf dem Kriegsfuß gestanden hatten. Dass er nicht über den Tod seines Vaters hinweg gekommen war, und dass sie als Schulsprecherin dafür Sorge getragen hatte, dass sein Gemeinschaftsraum nicht den Bach runtergegangen war.

Hermine konnte es sich kaum vorstellen. Wieso sollte sie solche Längen gehen? Seinen Gemeinschaftsraum in Ordnung halten? Sogar Nächte dort verbringen, wie Ginny ihr erzählt hatte. Wozu verbrachte irgendjemand, der nicht in Slytherin war, mehr Zeit mit ihm als nötig?

Sie hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, ihn näher zu kennen. Er war unfreundlich, böse und bedachte alles und jeden mit seiner Arroganz. Er hatte für sie keine nennenswert gute Eigenschaft. Aber sie war nicht blind. Sie hatte den Tagespropheten gewissenhaft studiert, wusste, dass wohl Malfoy sein Gold und sein Denkarium dafür aufgegeben hatte, dass sie gerettet wurde – was wohl nicht so eingetreten war, aber sie glaubte, dass Harry ihn wohl dazu genötigt haben musste, ohne dass sie es aussprach.

Harry und Ron mochten Malfoy nicht. Ginny mochte ihn nicht. Es ergab sich für sie kein Grund, dass sie anders denken sollte. Ron hatte ihr gestern erzählt, sie wäre sogar da gewesen, als Malfoy die Nachricht vom Tod seines Vaters erhalten hatte, aber Hermine konnte sich nicht mal wirklich vorstellen, warum das so wichtig gewesen sein sollte. Sie scherte sich nicht um ihn. Sie scherte sich auch nicht um seinen Vater – oder um Todesser im Allgemeinen. Es verband sie gar nichts mit Malfoy, außer dass sie scheinbar ein paar Details über ihn gewusst hatte und anscheinend seine persönliche Putzfrau gewesen war.

Dass sie das vergessen hatte war nicht wirklich schlimm.

Sie schätzte ihn grob und gewalttätig ein.

Heute fand ihr erstes Vertrauensschülertreffen statt. Nicht wirklich ihr erstes, nein. Aber das erste, an das sie sich erinnern konnte. Und sie war aufgeregt. Malfoy und sie mussten schon viele davon gehalten haben. Er würde ihr bestimmt heute aushelfen, nahm sie an, auch wenn sie es ihm kaum unterstellen wollte. Vielleicht käme sie schnell in den Ablauf der Dinge rein und könnte dann übernehmen. Sozialkompetenz war nichts, was sie ihm zumutete.

Er war ein Arschloch.

Und sie hatte genug Probleme, den Stoff aufzuholen. Dumbledore hatte ihr gesagt, es wäre kaum möglich, dass sie die Klausuren würde bestehen können, wenn sie acht Monate Stoff vergessen hatte, aber Hermine weigerte sich, das hinzunehmen. Sie würde es alles nacharbeiten, und blieben ihr auch keine zwei Monate Zeit mehr.

Die Heiler sagten, die Erinnerung wäre zwar gelöscht, aber nicht wirklich verschwunden. Denn nichts, was man aus dem Gehirn löschte, war wirklich fort. Sie konnte darauf nur nicht zugreifen. Es war… wie weggeschlossen, in einem Haus mit tausend Zimmern. Sie hatte alle Schlüssel, aber den richtigen zu finden war unmöglich.

McGonagall hatte ihr geraten, ein wenig nachzulesen, zu jedem Thema etwas, und vielleicht ergäben sich ihr Schlüsselwörter, und ihr Wissen zu dem Thema würde wieder aktiviert werden. Darauf hoffte sie auch. Sie erinnerte sich zwar nicht mehr daran, letzte Woche Setzlinge gepflanzt zu haben, aber sie erinnerte sich daran, in der Bibliothek über die Eintopfung der Setzlinge gelesen zu haben.

Erinnerungen wiederzufinden war, wie am Strand nach einem bestimmten Sandkorn zu suchen. Es war… nicht wirklich sinnvoll oder machbar. Aber sie musste es doch tun!

Jetzt hatte sie den Schultag hinter sich gebracht, saß beim Mittagessen neben Ron und war absolut überfordert. Sie war verwirrt von den Stunden an Unterricht, der ihr teilweise gänzlich unbekannt vorgekommen war, aber sie versuchte, es so gut wie es ging zu verdrängen.

„Ich wünschte, wir müssten nicht dahin", murrte Ron neben ihr. Er sprach wohl vom Treffen.

„Hey, es ist mein erstes Treffen!", beschwerte sie sich scherzhaft bei ihm. Kurz nahm sein Blick etwas Bestürztes an.

„Oh, richtig", murmelte er peinlich berührt. „Tut mir leid. Nein, es wird bestimmt super. Wieder über Deko und Standardtänze zu diskutieren", bemerkte er seufzend. Ja, es gab einen Abschlussball. Dumbledore hatte es bei ihrer Einführung erwähnt. Und der war nun schon bald. Es war, als hätte sie alles übersprungen. Sie räusperte sich verlegen.

„Ron, hat Malfoy einen Ablauf für ein solches Treffen?" Ron wirkte komplett verdattert.

„Ablauf?", wiederholte er verwirrt, als wäre diese Wort im unbekannt. Dann lichtete sich sein Blick langsam, widerwillig fast. „Äh, nein?", erwiderte er ernsthaft entgeistert. „Wieso denkst du, hätte er so etwas, Mine?"

„Na ja, er… hält die Treffen doch mit mir zusammen, richtig?", versuchte sie ihm begreiflich zu machen, und Rons Mund öffnete sich verständnislos. Dann begriff er wohl vollständig und schlug sich die flache Hand vor die Stirn.

„Oh, du denkst, weil er Schulsprecher ist?" Jetzt lachte Ron tatsächlich unpassenderweise auf. „Malfoy war noch bei keinem einzigen Treffen", ergänzte er kopfschüttelnd, mit ein wenig Nachsicht im Blick. „Du leitest die Treffen. In deinem Ordner steht der Ablauf. Ich bin sicher, er liegt in deinem Schlafsaal und vorne steht dick und fett drauf: Vertrauensschülertreffen – oder wie man sie am besten quälen kann", witzelte er grinsend, aber Hermines Lächeln war verschwunden.

„Was?", fragte sie ernsthaft wütend.

„Na ja…", wich Ron ihr merklich stiller aus. „Ich meine es nicht…böse, Hermine", ruderte er schnell zurück, aber davon sprach sie gar nicht.

„Wir sind seit acht Monaten Schulsprecher, und er war kein einziges Mal anwesend?", fuhr sie Ron an, als wäre er der abwesende andere Schulsprecher. Sein Mund klappte zu.

„Hey, ich bin bloß Vertrauensschüler und tue immer, was du sagst, ok? Fahr mich bloß nicht an!", rechtfertigte er sich kleinlaut.

„Und ich habe das zugelassen?", erkundigte sie sich kopfschüttelnd. Acht Monate hatte sie zugelassen, dass Malfoy nicht zu einem einzigen Treffen gekommen war? „Wer hat denn alles geplant? Den Ball, die Rotation der Vertrauensschüler? Die Quidditchzeiten, Nachsitzen? Hogsmeade-Ausflüge?", zählte sie zornig auf, was ihr einfiel, was die Schulsprecher organisieren mussten. Ron wirkte reichlich schuldbewusst.

„Na ja…, du", erwiderte er mit einem nervösen Seitenblick auf Harry, der bereits gespannt zuhörte. „Aber… wir helfen!", versicherte er nickend. „Also… wir Vertrauensschüler", ergänzte er zaghaft. Sie hatte zornig die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Ich würde niemals zulassen, dass er sich vor seiner Arbeit drückt! Wieso sollte ich alles alleine machen? Er ist der andere Schulsprecher, oder nicht?", fuhr sie immer noch Ron an, der eben gerade als einziger herhalten musste. Harry nickte lächelnd.

„Ganz genau meine Worte, Hermine", schien er mit einer gewissen Genugtuung zu sagen. Sie fixierte ihn.

„Was soll das heißen?", fuhr sie ihn an. Harrys selbstgefälliger Ausdruck verschwand langsam wieder.

„Das ist es, was ich dir seit Monaten sage", erwiderte er still. Ihr Mund öffnete sich.

„Und ich habe das zugelassen?", flüsterte sie, bestürzt über sich selbst. Harry und Ron tauschten einen knappen Blick, sahen sich aber vor, zu antworten. „Ok", sagte sie, wie um sich selber zu beruhigen, während sie entschlossen nickte, „das hört auf. Er wird da auftauchen. Ich bin doch nicht der Depp vom Dienst!", entrüstete sie sich. Sie sah sich zornig in der Halle um, aber er war nicht da.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie das zugelassen hatte, aber sie würde das ändern. Dem Schlendrian Einhalt gebieten. Kein Wunder, dass er ein selbstgefälliges Arschloch war, wenn sie ihm alles durchgehen ließ. Gut, dass sie ihre Erinnerung verloren hatte! Dann besaß sie jetzt genügend Wut, alles richtig anzugehen!

Ron neben ihr wirkte nicht mehr gelassen und sorglos. Absolut nicht mehr.

„Und wenn er nicht auftaucht, werde ich ihn schon dazu zwingen!", knurrte sie böse, und Harrys Gesicht nahm eine andere Note an. Sie nickte überzeugt von sich selbst. Sie hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit hier in Hogwarts, aber wenn sie diese so nutzen konnte, dass es wenigstens für Malfoy die Hölle werden würde, weil er tatsächlich mal einen Finger krumm machen musste, dann wäre es gut genug gewesen! Was für ein Mistkerl!

Aber sie hatte nichts anderes erwartet von einem Slytherin. Gar nichts!

„Hermine?"

Ron hatte sich in das Treppenhaus zu den Schlafsälen gelehnt. „Hermine? Wo ist sie?", fragte er ihn nun fast panisch.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wolltet ihr zusammen gehen?", erkundigte sich Harry bei ihm, über sein Magazin hinweg. Ron nickte heftig.

„Ich – ja. Ich denke schon?", erwiderte er.

Harry legte das Magazin zur Seite. „Vielleicht ist sie… noch…" Er überlegte knapp. „Jetzt, wo sie nicht mehr ständig zu jeder Tageszeit im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum ist, nehme ich an, sie sitzt in der Bibliothek", kam er zu einem Schluss. Ron sah ihn an.

„Solange sie nicht wieder verschwunden ist", murmelte er besorgt.

„Glaube ich nicht", bestätigte Harry. „Aber sie kam noch nie zu spät zu einem Treffen, und ich denke nicht, dass sie damit jetzt anfängt."

„Was, wenn sie Malfoy holen wollte? Wenn sie… einen Streit mit ihm angefangen hat?", wollte Ron plötzlich wissen, aber Harrys Blick richtete sich nachdenklich auf den Kamin, der zurzeit nicht brannte.

„Ron, ich denke ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass sie das tun wird."

„Ihn holen?", wollte Ron von ihm wissen, aber Harry ruckte die Achseln.

„Nein, dass sie… einen Streit mit ihm anfängt. Fällt es dir nicht auf?", erkundigte er sich nun vorsichtiger, aber Ron sah ihn an, als würde ihm überhaupt niemals auffallen, dass Hermine ein Mädchen ist.

„Was? Was fällt mir nicht auf?" Sein Blick war so betroffen unschuldig, dass Harry aufseufzte.

„Mir fällt es auf. Mir fällt erst jetzt wirklich auf, wie viel Zeit sie mit ihm verbracht hat, Ron. Jetzt ist sie nur noch bei uns. Und wenn sie nicht bei uns ist, ist sie in der Bibliothek. Und dann wieder bei uns", ergänzte er, um es Ron begreiflich zu machen.

„Ah…", sagte Ron langsam. „Und?", ergänzte er entgeistert. Harry atmete aus.

„Sie verteidigt ihn nicht mehr", erklärte er.

„Hat sie das je getan?", wollte Ron nun wissen. „Sie… hat nur sich selber verteidigt."

„Nein", widersprach Harry kopfschüttelnd. „Es ist…" Er unterbrach sich selbst und dachte nach. „Ich glaube, sie hat ihn gemocht", schloss er bitter.

„Was?" Ron starrte ihn an. „Nein. Weißt du nicht mehr? Sie hat gesagt, er könne auf eine Klippe aufgespießt werden und all das?", wollte er entrüstet wissen, aber Harry winkte ab.

„Ja, das hat sie gesagt, aber… Ron, ich denke…"

„-was, Harry?" Rons Blick war von reiner Bestürzung gezeichnet.

„Wenn sie jetzt wieder zu ihm geht, und wenn er… - würde er so tun als wäre nichts gewesen?", fragte Harry ihn plötzlich, aber Ron wirkte heillos überfordert. „Ich meine, so hat es doch angefangen! Die zweite Woche – er war zum ersten Treffen nicht gekommen, und als klar wurde, er würde zum zweiten auch nicht erscheinen, was hat sie getan?", fragte er Ron direkt, und dieser schien angestrengt nachzudenken.

„Sie… sie ist zu ihm gegangen, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen!", erwiderte Ron, als wäre es ein Quiz.

„Ja", bestätigte Harry. „Und weiter?"

„Weiter? Sie haben sich gestritten, er ist nicht gekommen. Das war alles."

„Ja", bemerkte Harry abschließend. „Und dann ist sie wieder und wieder zu ihm gegangen, hat versucht, ihn zu überzeugen, weil sie nicht alles alleine machen wollte. Er war… eben einfach ein Arschloch wie immer, bis…"

„Bis was?", flüsterte Ron angsterfüllt.

„Bis sein Vater gestorben war", versuchte Harry zu rekonstruieren, was ihn damals nicht interessiert hatte. „Dann… hat sich etwas geändert. Sie hat sich verändert. Sie war zuvor ausschließlich wütend auf ihn gewesen, und ab dann…"

„Ab dann hat sie sich Sorgen gemacht", beendete Ron still den Satz. „Ok? Und du denkst, sie… sie… hat ihn wirklich gemocht?", wollte er angewidert wissen.

„Keine Ahnung, Ron. Warum sollte Malfoy sonst sein Gold für sie aufgeben? Ich habe keine Ahnung, was zwischen den beiden war oder… was sie getan haben, wenn sie sich gesehen haben! Ich meine, wie oft kann man sich über die Vertrauensschüler streiten, Merlin noch mal?", fuhr er Ron missmutig an. Rons Gesicht wirkte verzweifelt.

„Aber… aber sie hasst ihn, Harry. Sie hasst ihn zumindest jetzt."

Harry seufzte auf. „Ja, aber… was sollen wir tun?", wandte er sich an Ron.

„Gar nichts? Was meinst du damit?" Ron klang furchtbar geknickt.

„Er… er wird ihr nichts sagen", entfuhr es Harry jetzt bitter. „Sonst hätte er das wohl schon getan. Vielleicht… ist das besser?" Ron sah ihn gequält an.

„Harry", sagte er mitleidig überfordert. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich will das nicht", schloss er ernsthaft angewidert. „Dann… dann soll sie lieber mit Kingston ausgehen."

Harry atmete aus. „Lass uns abwarten. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er sich weiterhin so verhält, wie er sich verhalten hat. Er… er war sogar im Krankenflügel. Er…" Harry wollte sagen, dass er dachte, dass Malfoy zu dem Treffen kommen würde, aber ehrlich gesagt, konnte er sich das auch nicht vorstellen.

Dann sollte sie zu ihm. Dann sollten sie sich streiten. Wenn es einfach vorbestimmt war, dass Hermine irgendetwas in Malfoy sah, was jedem anderen Lebewesen verborgen geblieben ist, dann… war es vielleicht so. Und wenn nicht… - dann wäre er der letzte, der sich einmischen würde. Ganz einfach.

„Super", murrte Ron. „Ich hoffe, er kommt. Ich will sie nicht finden müssen und sehen, dass beide irgendetwas Ekliges machen", beschwerte er sich. „Danke, Harry. Danke, für dieses mentale Bild!", mokierte er sich und schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. Ron verließ winkend den Gemeinschaftsraum, während Harry nicht fassen konnte, wie wenig Aufmerksamkeit Ron solchen Dingen zuteilwerden ließ.

Gerne wäre Harry genauso blind. Ach, es wäre dann umso vieles einfacher, überlegte er dumpf.


	21. Chapter 21

Kapitel 21

Er lag auf der Couch, den Kopf zurückgelehnt, nicht willig, etwas anderes als das zu tun. Sicher, er hatte zu lernen. Es gab tausend wichtigere Dinge zu tun, aber er hatte keine Lust dazu. Er wusste nicht, was es war, aber er fühlte sich unten. So tief unten, wie lange Zeit nicht mehr.

Das Portrait schwang unheilschwanger auf und Pansy betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum außer Atem.

„Sie ist nicht da", sagte sie sie gehetzt. Draco hob den Blick.

Und er hasste, dass er verstanden hatte. Er hasste, dass es ihn nicht länger als eine Sekunde Zeit kostete, zu verstehen, was Pansy ihm sagen wollte. Dass seine Gedanken so von ihr regiert wurden, dass er Mühe hatte, nicht voller Sorge aufzuspringen, weil sie vielleicht schon wieder entführt worden war.

„Was?", schaffte er, ausdruckslos von sich zu geben, und Pansy atmete abgehackt.

„Granger? Sie ist nicht zum Treffen erschienen!", fuhr sie ihn an, als wäre es seine Schuld. Er runzelte die Stirn. Denn es war seine Art, nicht zu den Treffen zu kommen. Aber nicht ihre.

„Aha", sagte er gleichmütig, obwohl er in seinen Kopf bereits überlegte, wo sie sein könnte. „Wieso erzählst du mir das?", fuhr er langsam fort. Pansy wirkte überfordert.

„Du… du bist der Schulsprecher", sagte sie, als wäre es für sie selber schwer zu glauben.

„Und?", erkundigte er sich stirnrunzelnd. Pansys Mund öffnete sich, schloss sich aber wieder.

„Hältst du das Treffen dann?", fragte sie schließlich verstört, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, und seine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. „Weasley macht mich verrückt. Und die anderen Vertrauensschüler sind sauer und wollen das schnell beenden, also…?"

Draco betrachtete Pansy ausgiebig.

„Nein", sagte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Draco!", fuhr Pansy ihn schockiert an. Eher ging er sie suchen, als dass er dieses dämliche Treffen abhielt, an dem er kein Interesse und auch keine Ahnung von hatte. Sie hatte sich darum gekümmert. Sie schrieb sich doch sonst jeden Mist auf, also nahm er an, sie hatte auch diese Treffen alle irgendwo dokumentiert.

Er erhob sich. „Seid ihr so unfähig, sie zu finden, Merlin noch mal?", entgegnete er kopfschüttelnd, ehe er an Pansy vorbei durch das Portrait schritt, ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten.

„Kingston ist sie suchen gegangen!", rief ihm Pansy rechtfertigend hinterher, aber das ließ seine Schritte nur unbewusst zorniger werden, während seine Zähne aufeinander knirschten. Kingston. Was konnte er schon für Absichten haben? Keine noblen, so viel stand für Draco fest. Er ignorierte, dass er selber alles andere als nobel gewesen war.

Aber… wo konnte sie schon sein?! Sie war Granger, und so viele Orte gab es demnach also nicht.

Er steuerte die Bibliothek so sicher an, als gäbe es keine andere Möglichkeit, als würde ihn der Wind in diese Richtung treiben. Als wäre er ein Schiff und Granger wäre der verdammte Hafen. Nur leider kannte ihn sei Hafen nicht mehr. Jeder Wind war also ungünstig für ihn, aber es war ihm egal, denn er konnte nicht erwarten, sie zu sehen, so lächerlich das auch war. Seine Schritte waren schnell und halten von den Wänden des Schlosses wieder.

Außer Atem erreichte er schließlich den anderen Teil des Schlosses, schritt durch die Türen, vorbei am Ausleihtresen, tiefer zwischen die Regale, aber sie saß nicht am ersten Lernplatz. Er lief weiter, arbeitete sich durch die verschiedenen Fachbereiche der Bibliothek, bis er den Weg zur Verbotenen Abteilung ansteuerte, wo nur die Lehrer und die Schulsprecher Zutritt hatten.

Das Gitter glitt unter der Berührung seines Zauberstabs zur Seite, und auch hier spähte er in die Gänge. Und es dauerte noch einige Momente, bis er innehielt.

Er erkannte sie am Ende zwischen zwei Regalen, auf dem breiten Fenstersims, während sie den Blick nach draußen gerichtet hatte. Sie trug ihre Uniform. Es war ihm so vertraut und doch so fremd, sie zu sehen.

Mittlerweile fühlte er sich unschlüssig. Er hatte fast nicht damit gerechnet, sie zu finden. Und er brauchte noch einige Sekunden, um sich zu beruhigen. Um seinen schnellen Atem zu verbergen, um zu verstecken, dass er nur hier her gekommen war, um sie zu suchen.

Aber es war albern, denn… weshalb war er sonst hier?

Er begann, den Weg zu gehen. Noch hatte sie ihn nicht bemerkt, aber er hatte die Hälfte der Reihe hinter sich gebracht.

Er blieb zwei Meter vor ihr stehen. Und er wartete, bis sie den Kopf wandte. Ohne Ausrede stand er vor ihr. Ohne Buch in der Hand. Nur mit der Ungeduld im Gesicht, dass sie ihm endlich ihre verdammte Aufmerksamkeit zuteilwerden lassen würde.

Ihr Blick war zuerst überrascht, bis sie ihn erkannte. Dann wandelte sich ihr Ausdruck so plötzlich, dass er sich wappnete. Denn nichts Freundliches war mehr übrig geblieben. Nichts an ihr war freundlich ihm gegenüber. Es war… seltsam. Er gab es zu. Denn sie war plötzlich eine andere Granger. Eine Granger, die er nicht mehr kannte.

Er wünschte plötzlich, er müsste das nicht tun. Sie nicht sehen, sich nicht vergewissern, dass es ihr gut ging. Er wünschte, sie wäre nichts, was er brauchen würde.

Aber es wäre gelogen.

Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, aber sie war abrupt aufgestanden.

„Was willst du?", fuhr sie ihn fast ängstlich an, als würde er mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf sie losgehen. Sein Kiefermuskel lockerte sich. Sie hatte Angst.

„Das Treffen hat angefangen", erwiderte er also, denn was anderes konnte er nicht sagen. Und ihr Ausdruck wurde finster.

„Und? Bist du nicht auch Schulsprecher? Kannst du dich darum nicht kümmern? Bist du zu unfähig?"

Er konnte ihre Worte nicht deuten. Sie hatte tatsächlich Angst. So viel konnte er erkennen. Und er antwortete nicht auf ihre Frage. Sie erkannte ihn nicht. Und er erkannte sie nicht mehr.

„Solltest du nicht da sein? Wegen…" Er beendete den Satz nicht, denn er wusste nicht mal wie.

„Wegen was?", fuhr sie ihn plötzlich an und kam näher. Sie hielt ein Notizbuch in der Hand. „Wegen meinen Erinnerungen?" Sie schien noch nicht fertig zu sein, denn Wut trat auf ihre Züge. „Ich will sie nicht wiederhaben!", sagte sie jetzt lauter. „Hier!" Sie streckte ihm zornig das Notizbuch entgegen. Er verharrte vor ihr regungslos. „Du warst nicht einmal da! Du hast dich um nichts gekümmert! Du… du hast mir mein Leben hier zur Hölle gemacht! Wieso sollte ich mit dir reden?", flüsterte sie unter Tränen. „Was willst du von mir? Du kannst das alleine machen! Ich werde es nicht tun!"

Er erkannte, dass ihre Tasche unter dem Fenster vor Büchern überquoll. „Ich bin nicht deine Sklavin."

Und er wartete. Er lauerte praktisch. Sie sagte seinen Namen nicht. Und er wusste nicht, warum es das war, was ihm auffiel, aber es war so offensichtlich, wie nichts sonst, was sie sagte. Sein Name kam nicht über ihre Lippen.

Sein Atem hatte sich etwas beruhigt. Sie sah ihn an wie einen Fremden.

„Malfoy", sagte er schließlich widerwillig seinen eigenen Namen und sah, wie sich ihre Stirn in krause Falten zog.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihr ungläubig.

„Ich bin nicht deine Sklavin, _Malfoy_", wiederholte er. Sie starrte ihn vollkommen entgeistert an.

„Was? Was willst du von mir?"

Und er hatte die Gelegenheit hier und jetzt.

Sie wusste nichts mehr. Sie erinnerte sich nicht. Und tausend Bücher zu wälzen würde ihr nicht helfen, wenn ihr vielleicht etwas anderes besser helfen konnte.

Wenn… er ihr besser helfen konnte.

Aber er… konnte nicht. Er wusste nicht einmal wie.

„Mein Name", erklärte er also tonlos. „Du hast ihn tausend Mal am Tag gesagt. Vielleicht solltest du dir das wieder angewöhnen, wenn du dich erinnern möchtest", schloss er bitter. Sie verzog den Mund.

„Wieso sollte ich? An was soll ich mich erinnern? Wie ich mich selber aufgegeben habe? Meine Integrität verloren habe? Obwohl ich besser bin als du? Ein besserer Mensch als du!"

Und diese Granger war eine Granger, die ihm niemals mehr helfen würde. Die sich nie mehr verpflichtet fühlen würde. Eine Granger, die ihn tatsächlich hasste.

Und er wusste, die alte Granger hatte ihn nicht gehasst. Er wusste es sehr plötzlich mit absoluter Sicherheit.

Und sie ließ ihn einfach stehen, hatte ihre Tasche geschultert und war an ihm vorbei gelaufen. Raus aus der Verbotenen Abteilung, während er Mühe hatte, ihr zu folgen. Er wusste nicht mal mehr, weshalb er ihr folgen musste – aber er konnte gar nicht anders!

Kaum hatte er sie in der normalen Bibliothek eingeholt, trafen sie auf Kingston.

Merlin, er könnte kotzen!

„Miss Granger", begrüßte Kingston sie, erfreut, sie wohl gefunden zu haben. „Ich wollte Sie bitten, heute zum Treffen zu erscheinen. Wir würden uns wirklich freuen. Die Treffen waren wirklich nur durch Ihre Anwesenheit zu ertragen", lächelte er. Granger wirkte verwirrt.

„Es tut mir über alle Maßen leid, dass Sie zeitweise Ihr Gedächtnis verloren haben, wirklich. Es ist eine schreckliche Geschichte. Sie haben unsere gemeinsame Zeit bestimmt ebenso vergessen", fuhr Kingston fort, ehe er Grangers Hand ergriff. Granger wirkte überfordert und Draco spürte, wie er sich innerlich verspannte.

„Das ist ein verdammt schlechter Scherz, richtig, Kingston?", erkundigte er sich glatt, denn Kingston hatte ihn bisher ignoriert.

„Malfoy, nein", würdigte er ihn endlich mit einer Antwort. „Miss Granger war so freundlich, mir zu gestatten, sie zum Abschlussball zu begleiten. Und im Gegensatz zu dir-" Aber Draco hatte ihm jedes Wort abgeschnitten, in dem er sich nicht hatte beherrschen können.

Er hatte den Abstand geschlossen.

Es war nicht anders gegangen. Die gesamte Wut, die er fühlte, ließ sich nicht anders katalysieren. Er hatte zugeschlagen, ohne nachzudenken. Er hatte ausgeholt und einfach die Faust in Kingstons Wange krachen lassen, denn anders konnte er diesen Wichser nicht ertragen. Und endlich hatte Kingston sie losgelassen. Granger hatte die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen, als Kingstons stöhnend auf die Knie gesunken war. Draco war sich sicher, gleich würde Madame Pince aus dem Nichts auftauchen und sie alle verfluchen.

Kingstons blutete nicht. Aber Draco hatte auch nicht mal ansatzweise fest genug zugeschlagen. Noch nicht, zumindest. Er schüttelte seine taube Faust.

„Verpiss dich", sagte er rau, als Kingstons den wilden Blick gehoben hatte.

„Du… du wirst von der Schule fliegen, Malfoy!", brachte Kingston zitternd über die Lippen. „Du…"

„Halt dein Maul, steh auf und verpiss dich!"

Kingston kam strauchelnd auf die Beine, während er seine Wange hielt und vor Schmerz den Mund verzog. „Ich erzähle Dumbledore alles! Von der Vergewaltigung, von deinen Sauftouren, von Hogsmeade – von allem, Malfoy!" Er deutete dabei auf Granger, deren Augen weit aufgerissen waren.

„Wenn du nicht verschwindest, breche ich dir dein scheiß Genick, du elender Bastard! Hast du das verstanden!", knurrte Draco ungehalten, während er die Faust erneut zum Schlag gehoben hatte. Kingston wirkte nicht wirklich, als würde er widersprechen, als würde er diese Konfrontation annehmen, aber Granger hatte sich plötzlich zwischen sie gestellt und griff angsterfüllt nach seinem Handgelenk, zog an seinem Arm, und Tränen rannen ihre Wange hinab.

„Hör auf damit!", flüsterte sie tonlos mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Bist du wahnsinnig geworden?"

Draco schenkte Kingston noch einen drohenden Blick, aber dieser hatte stolpernd Reißaus genommen. „Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin!", rief ihm Draco zornig hinter her, und er glaubte, dies war das erste Mal in seiner Amtszeit, dass er Punkte nicht aus Spaß abzog. Noch immer hielt Granger zitternd sein Handgelenk. Sein Blick fiel.

Er schluckte schwer, denn sie war so nah. Sie weinte. Und er konnte es nicht ertragen. Er konnte all das hier nicht mehr ertragen. Er zog an seinem Handgelenk, aber tatsächlich hielt sie ihn fest.

Er blinzelte überrascht.

„Welche… welche Vergewaltigung?", flüsterte sie jetzt angsterfüllt.

Zuerst begriff er nicht. Dann öffnete sich sein Mund. Und die Kälte aus ihrem Gesicht war purer Angst gewichen. Fuck.

„Granger-"

„-welche Vergewaltigung?", unterbrach sie ihn zitternd. „Du hast… du hast nicht…" Panik war in ihren waidwunden Blick getreten. Sie schluckte, und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig.

„Nein", beantwortete er ihre Frage schließlich, und versuchte, gefasster zu klingen. Aber er konnte nicht. Er war zu aufgewühlt dafür. Und sie hatten seitdem nicht mehr darüber gesprochen!

„Nein?", entfuhr es ihr panisch. „Wieso… wieso sagt er dann-?"

„-er lügt", kürzte er es ab. „Er…" Und Draco wollte nicht. Er wollte nicht darüber sprechen, als wäre es etwas, was passiert war. Er konnte sich selber kaum erinnern. Und jetzt schien sie ihn wirklich zu fürchten. „Ich… habe dich geküsst, und-"

„-was?" Er spürte den Druck ihrer Finger um sein Handgelenk, als sich ihr Griff versteifte. „Du hast was?" Es schien für sie die schlimmste aller Neuigkeiten zu sein. „Du hast mich…? Wieso?", wisperte sie verzweifelt. „Wie konntest du das tun?", fragte sie, als hätte er ihr erklärt, dass er sie geschlagen und nicht geküsst hatte. Und dann klärte sich ihr Blick voller Horror. „Oh Gott! Wir haben nicht – du hast nicht-!"

„-nein!", knurrte er, mittlerweile zornig. Und es war etwas, was tatsächlich nicht passiert war. Er hatte sie nicht gehabt. Und so wie sie ihn gerade anstarrte, war das wohl etwas, was niemals in seinem Leben passieren würde. Er spürte ein dumpfes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend bei diesem Gedanken.

„Nein?", wiederholte sie vorsichtig. „Wir… haben uns nur geküsst? Das ist alles?", wollte sie, tief im Stadium der Verdrängung, von ihm wissen. Er atmete gereizt aus.

„Ich gehe mit Kingston zum Abschlussball?", ergänzte sie plötzlich vollkommen verstört, als auch diese Information eingesickert war, und sein Mund zuckte vor Ärger.

„Nein", wiederholte er sein Lieblingswort erneut. „Du…" Und er bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie scheinbar an seinen Lippen hing, versuchte, sich irgendeinen Reim darauf zu machen, was er sagte, und es war schwer. Es war so schwer. Er kam sich vor wie der letzte Idiot. „Du hast es mir erzählt, damit ich… damit ich – er wollte uns erpressen, weil…" Er unterbrach sich selbst, denn es war eine Suizid-Mission, auf der er sich befand.

Er atmete aus. Der Griff um sein Handgelenk lockerte sich. Ihr Blick war noch immer auf ihn geheftet. Und er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass das schlimmste ihrer Geheimnisse direkt sofort zur Sprache kommen würde! Es war ein beschissenes Gefühl jetzt gerade.

„Ich verstehe das nicht", wisperte sie, ehrlich verzweifelt. „Wieso habe ich überhaupt nur eine Sekunde meiner Zeit mit dir verbracht?" Ja. Es war eine Frage, die er sich selber Monate lang gestellt hatte, aber irgendwann aufgehört hatte, es zu hinter fragen.

Und er kannte die Antwort darauf mittlerweile. Aber er konnte es nicht sagen. Nicht die Wahrheit. Denn sie war nicht mehr wahr. Also beschränkte er sich auf die halbe Wahrheit.

„Du hattest Mitleid", erwiderte er, und er hasste diese Worte. Ihr Mund hatte sich stumm geöffnet.

„Aber… aber wieso sollte ich?", flüsterte sie vollkommen erschüttert von dieser Tatsache. So ehrlich erschüttert, dass es ihm wehtat. Irgendwo. Tief in ihm. Dort, wo er nicht mehr geglaubt hatte, etwas zu spüren.

Und er hatte es nie gewusst. Er hatte nicht gewusst, warum sie sich gekümmert hatte. Er hatte sich nur irgendwann daran gewöhnt gehabt.

„Dieser Kuss", fuhr sie plötzlich fort als er nichts sagte, „war das der einzige gewesen?" Sie starrte ihn an, als wäre diese Information lebenswichtig. Sein Mund öffnete sich unschlüssig, aber als er nicht sofort geantwortet hatte, hatten sich Augen qualvoll geschlossen. „Du machst einen Witz, oder?" Sie wartete, dass er etwas erwiderte, aber er wusste nicht, was. Ihre dunklen Augen öffneten sich wieder.

Kein Wiedererkennungswert. Nichts war mehr da.

„Wir… waren nicht zusammen oder so etwas Perverses, richtig?", erkundigte sie sich jetzt völlig ernsthaft bei ihm. Er starrte sie an. Mit der alten Granger wäre so eine Unterhaltung niemals zustande gekommen. Sie waren beide viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, um solche Fragen herumzutänzeln, anstatt sie jemals auch nur ansatzweise auszusprechen.

Diese Granger war so anders. Sie war wie eine fremde Person, die über seine Vergangenheit mit einem Mädchen sprach, welches tatsächlich am Tag Freilassung, gestorben war.

Er schluckte schwer.

„Nein", sagte er nur. „Natürlich nicht", rang er sich ein paar Worte mehr ab.

„Niemand kann das erfahren", sagte sie nur kopfschüttelnd. Ihre Hand fiel von seinem Handgelenk ab. Sie hatte ihn freigelassen. Fassungslos sah sie ihn wieder an.

Sie weinte nicht mehr. „Weiß davon irgendwer? Außer Kingston?"

Draco ruckte mit dem Kopf. Goyle wusste es. Aber Draco hatte nicht vor, ihr das zu erzählen.

„Hermine, da bist du ja!"

Weasley war um die Ecke gebogen, und Granger wich vor ihm zurück. Ängstlich, erleichtert. Alles auf einmal. „Ich habe Kingstons getroffen. Er ist… unterwegs zum Krankenflügel. Er sagt, Malfoy hätte ihn hier verprügelt?" Weasley hob den Blick nun zu seinem Gesicht.

„Ja, hat er!", bestätigte Granger innerhalb eines Atemzuges. Kurz runzelte sich Dracos Stirn. So schnell war er noch nie verraten worden. Und erst recht nicht von ihr.

„Wa-was?", vergewisserte sich Weasley, selber etwas überrascht. „Keine… Ausreden für Malfoy? Es muss ein anderes Universum sein", bemerkte Weasley kopfschüttelnd. „Ok, und… was jetzt?", fragte er knapp. Grangers Blick galt nun ihm.

„Ich werde es Snape melden", informierte sie ihn, scheinbar der Fairness halber. Dracos Mund kräuselte sich säuerlich.

„Großartig", erwiderte er kalt. Ja, es gab kein Mitleid mehr für ihn. Keine Sonderbehandlungen mehr von Hermine Granger, die ihn damals sogar getröstet und ins Bett gebracht hatte.

Damals. Als sie ihn noch geliebt hatte.

Denn er wusste, was jetzt anders war. Wenn er auch vorher blind gewesen sein mochte, wusste er es jetzt mit absoluter Sicherheit. Denn waren ihre braunen Augen damals noch voller Wärme gewesen, war jetzt ein eisiger Sturm in ihnen aufgezogen. Und der galt ihm. Tatsächlich nur ihm.

Und schon hatte sie Weasley mit sich gezogen.

Sie schlief unruhig. Sie wälzte sich hin und her, und jedes Mal, wenn sie Schlaf fand, überkamen sie Albträume von Fledermäusen, von Gemeinschaftsräumen – von Draco Malfoy.

Sie saß gerade in ihrem Bett, sein Bild immer noch vor ihrem inneren Auge.

„Nein", flüsterte sie in die Nacht, wischte sich verirrte Locken aus ihrem Gesicht. Keiner der anderen war wach, und sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf, biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe, schloss die Augen und lehnte den verschwitzten Kopf auf ihre angezogenen Knie. „Nein, nein, nein", wisperte sie lautlos.

Sie hatte seltsame Erinnerungen geträumt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, aber sie wusste, wie sich seine Haare unter ihren Fingern anfühlten. Wie er roch, wie er sich anfühlte, wie es war, wenn… wenn… - ihr Herz schlug so laut, dass sie Angst bekam, die anderen könnten es hören. Etwas Böses war damals mit ihr geschehen. Sie kratzte nur an der Oberfläche von seltsamen Gefühlen, die ihr mehr Angst machten als sein Geständnis, er hätte sie möglicherweise vergewaltigen können! Wie hätte es dazu überhaupt kommen können?! Sie blinzelte unter Tränen in die Dunkelheit des Schlafsaals.

Wieso hatte sie es nicht Dumbledore gesagt? McGonagall oder Snape? Oder wenigstens Harry oder Ron? Wer war sie geworden, dass sie Malfoy erlaubt hatte, diese Dinge zu tun, ohne dass er bestraft würde? Sie verstand es nicht.

Sie wollte weg. Weg von diesen Erinnerungen, diesen seltsamen Gefühlen.

Sie schwang lautlos die bloßen Füße aus dem Bett. Eine Träne rann ihre Wange hinab. Es war warm. Sie trug nur ihr Nachthemd und schlüpfte aus dem Saal, über den Flur, die Treppe hinab zur anderen Seite, um dort in der Dunkelheit die Stufen zum Jungenschlafsaal zu überwinden. Das alte Holz knarrte vertraut unter ihren Füßen. Das Mondlicht schien ruhig durch die langen Fenster, tauchte alles in milchiges Licht.

Und sie hatte Angst. Leise öffnete sich die Tür zum Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler. Sie schlich an Harrys Bett, setzte sich auf die Kante, und musste ihn nicht einmal an der Schulter berühren. Er wachte fast augenblicklich auf, blinzelte verstört und verschlafen, bis er sie überrascht erkannte.

„Mine?", krächzte er tonlos, erschrocken über ihr Auftauchen. Kurzsichtig verengte er die Augen, um sie zu erkennen, fuhr sich durch die strubbeligen Haare und setzte sich ruckartig auf. „Was ist passiert?", flüsterte er rau.

Aber sie sprach nicht, weinte einfach nur weitere Tränen, wie schon heute in der Bibliothek, als sie tatsächlich begriffen hatte, dass es unmöglich sein würde – selbst für sie – den gesamten Stoff eines Schuljahres innerhalb weniger Wochen zu lernen. Sie würde es nicht schaffen. Sie hatte nichts, woran sie sich halten konnte. Sie erinnerte sich an nichts. Außer an… außer an das Gefühl, sich mit Malfoy zu streiten. Und das konnte nicht gut sein! Es konnte einfach nicht.

Harry hob die Hand zu ihrem Gesicht. Sein Gesicht war ernst geworden. Hermine wischte mit der Hand die Tränen weg, ehe Harry ausatmete, zur Seite wich, und die Decke aufschlug. Er bedeutete ihr, unter die Decke zu kommen, und Hermine wusste nicht mehr, wann sie das letzte Mal neben Harry geschlafen hatte.

Doch. Als es kalt gewesen war. Auf ihrer Flucht. So unendlich kalt. Harrys Wärme hatte sie in dieser Nacht am Leben gehalten, sie so sehr beruhigt, dass sie keine Angst mehr gehabt hatte.

Sie schlüpfte unter Harrys Decke und weinte stumm an seiner Brust, als er sie an sich zog, die Decke über sie beide breitete, und Hermine hörte sein Herzschlag. Er ging ruhig, noch im Ruhezustand. Seine Hand strich abwesend über ihre Schulter, und Harrys Duft kam ihr schon nicht mehr bekannt vor. Aber sie wusste nicht, wohin sie sollte.

Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen in Harrys Arm. Und sie wusste nicht, ob er es wusste.

Sie weinte, weil sie sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, Malfoy geküsst zu haben. Ihn gerettet zu haben. So viel Zeit mit dem Feind verbracht zu haben, und nicht einmal zu wissen, wieso überhaupt! Aber war es nicht offensichtlich, fragte sie sich.

Sie wusste doch, wer sie war. Sie kannte sich doch gut genug, oder nicht?

Warum sollte sie Mitleid haben? Diese Dinge tun, wenn… wenn… - sie nicht irgendwelche Gefühle für ihn gehabt hatte?

Harry sagte nichts mehr, hielt sie stumm, aber sicher in seinem Arm, und langsam… ganz langsam, driftete Hermine ab. Harrys Geborgenheit barg sie so sicher, wie die wärmste Decke in einer eisigen Nacht.

Sie wollte nicht mehr nachdenken müssen. Und sie wollte nicht, dass solche Erinnerungen zurückkehrten. Sie wollte nicht an Draco Malfoy denken, als hätte er ihr jemals irgendetwas bedeutet. Aber sie begriff. Er war es, was ihr half, sich zu erinnern.

Und das konnte nicht gut sein. Es konnte nicht.

Sie presste sich enger an Harry, und seine Hand strich beruhigend über ihre Schulter, bis sie wieder eingeschlafen war. Bis alle bösen Geister vertrieben waren.


	22. Chapter 22

Kapitel 22

Vor dem Morgengrauen war sie aufgewacht. Es war Freitag.

Die Jungen schliefen noch. Harry auch. Aber er hielt sie noch immer sicher im Arm. Leise schälte sich Hermine aus seiner Decke, seiner Umarmung und fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so elend. Gleich begann Zaubertränke. Sie verließ unbemerkt den Schlafsaal. Sie könnte in Ruhe duschen.

Und sie zögerte auf der Treppe. Etwas schlug ihr vor, im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler zu duschen. Aber sie wusste nicht, warum sie diesen Drang verspürte.

Es war alles seltsam genug.

Sie würde heute zu McGonagall gehen müssen, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie nicht glaubte, an den Prüfungen teilnehmen zu können. Es waren triste Gedanken, aber… es wäre unmöglich.

Als sie ihr Handtuch und ihre Lotionen geholt hatte, fiel ihr Blick auf die Tür zum Badezimmer der Mädchen, aber sie wollte nicht in dieses Zimmer gehen. Sie wusste nicht, warum. Es war wie eine schlechte Erinnerung, die sie nicht greifen konnte.

Sie verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Schloss lag noch wie ausgestorben. In der Ferne vernahm sie Geräusche von weiter unten. Die Elfen machten bestimmt sauber.

Sie schlich über die Gänge, bis zum Badezimmer.

„Lotusblüte", sagte sie lautlos. Das Portrait öffnete sich. Und die seltsame innere Erwartung war von ihr abgefallen, als sie feststellte, dass sie alleine im Badezimmer war. Dabei wusste sie nicht mal, was sie erwartet hatte.

Die Meerjungfrau schlief noch im Fenster, niemand war wach. Mit schweren Schritten stellte sie schließlich die Dusche weiter hinten an.

Und sie blieb alleine. Niemand kam. Niemand störte. Keine Erinnerung kam zurück.

Sie ließ sich Zeit, wusch sich gründlich, wusch ihre Haare, und ließ sich noch mehr Zeit mit dem Trocknen. Aber sie hatte genügend Zeit. Es war halb sieben, als sie fertig war. Das Frühstück gab es erst in einer halben Stunde.

Sie ging wieder zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und fand, sie hatte wirklich viel Zeit damit verschwendet ausgerechnet in diesem Badezimmer zu duschen. Aber es kam ihr tatsächlich wie etwas vor, was sie wohl öfters getan haben musste. Es war ein unbestimmtes Gefühl. Im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte müdes Treiben. Die Erstklässler waren bereits munter, und die übrigen stritten sich um die Duschen.

Hermine griff sich ihre Schulsachen aus dem leeren Schlafsaal und beschloss, unten zu warten. Die anderen würden gleich schon in die Halle kommen. Ihr Verstand arbeitete rastlos, versuchte, alle Eindrücke zu sammeln, zusammenzufügen, und sich zu erinnern.

Sie hatte noch nicht gesprochen heute.

Sie war unten angekommen, nur um Snape, McGonagall und Dumbledore bereits zusehen, wie sie vor dem Lehrertisch standen und sich unterhielten.

Dumbledore bemerkte sie als erster. Das Gespräch zwischen ihnen kam zu einem abrupten Ende, stellte Hermine fest.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Granger", sagte Dumbledore schließlich.

„Guten Morgen, Sir", begrüßte Hermine ihn.

„Was sollen wir tun?", wollte Snape anschließend gepresst von ihm wissen. Dumbledore dachte kurz nach.

„Holen wir ihn aus Askaban", beschloss er grimmig. Hermine hörte aufmerksam zu. Wen holten sie aus Aksaban? Langsam kamen mehr und mehr Schüler. Jetzt wollte Hermine nicht zu ihrer Hauslehrerin gehen und gestehen, dass sie zu dumm war.

Hermine wusste nicht einmal, ob ihr zustand, zu fragen, wer aus Askaban geholt werden sollte.

Einige Slytherins kamen in die Halle, unter ihnen Caldon Kingston, mit Halskrause. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Er mimte den Schwerverletzten, humpelte sogar, ließ sich von zwei Mädchen zum Tisch führen, und Hermine verstand nicht. Wie konnte man durch einen Schlag ins Gesicht humpeln müssen?

Pansy betrat die Halle mit Blaise Zabini an der Hand. Etwas, was Hermine auch nicht gewusst hatte, stellte sie fest. Sie war vor dem Gryffindortisch angekommen und setzte sich unschlüssig, während sie weiterhin beobachtete, wer die Halle betrat.

Ihre Augen nahmen ihn sofort wahr, als er mit Goyle die Halle betrat. Er war groß. Größer als Goyle. Seine Krawatte war streng gebunden, der Kragen saß gestärkt, die Hose fiel seine Beine hinab, als wäre sie für ihn maßgeschneidert. Einen offensichtlichen Fehler an seinem Äußeren war für sie nicht feststellbar.

Sein Blick galt ihr nicht. Nicht eine Sekunde. Aber sie konnte ihren nicht abwenden, denn nur mit dem Ausblick auf ihn, kamen alle schlechten Gefühle wieder, die Harrys Wärme ihr heute Nacht genommen hatte.

Dumbledore schloss zu ihm auf, so auch Snape. Zuerst gab es einen leisen Streit. Anscheinend über Kingston, denn Snape deutete auf ihn, während Malfoy gepresste Worte erwiderte. Dann sprach Dumbledore. Hermine konnte es nicht verstehen, aber Malfoys Gesicht nahm einen eisigen Ausdruck an. Er nickte anschließend. Gott, Hermine wollte wissen, worüber sie redeten, aber Dumbledore und Malfoy verließen die Halle.

Sie merkte gar nicht, wie sie sich wieder erhoben hatte und ihnen eilig folgte. Aber sie rannte praktisch als sie den Ausgang erreichte. Sie wusste nicht, warum, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, als ginge es sie etwas an, was passierte.

„Professor!", rief sie Dumbledore hinterher, als er und Malfoy den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro einschlugen. Beide wandten sich um. Und nun stand sie ein wenig verloren auf dem Korridor.

„Ja, Miss Granger?", fragte Dumbledore schließlich überrascht, und Hermine ignorierte Malfoys Blick. Sie kam langsam näher.

„Was… was geht hier vor? Ist es… - hat es mit der Entführung zu tun?", wollte sie wissen, denn es konnte ihr doch nur helfen, wenn sie mehr wusste. Dumbledore tauschte mit Malfoy einen knappen Blick.

„Der Entführer wurde gefasst, Miss Granger", erklärte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Oh", entfuhr es Hermine überrascht.

„Ja. Er sitzt zurzeit in Askaban, allerdings…" Er brach ab, rieb sich nachdenklich den Bart über seinem Kinn, und Malfoy wirkte angespannt. „Allerdings ist das Gold noch nicht aufgetaucht."

„Das Gold?", flüsterte Hermine verständnislos, aber sie erinnerte sich an die Zeitungen. Malfoys Gold. Es war alles gestohlen worden.

„Ja, das Gold aus dem Verlies von Mr Malfoy", bestätigte Dumbledore mit einem knappen Nicken. „Und es wäre uns doch ein Anliegen, es wiederzufinden", schloss er nickend.

„Kann… ich helfen?", sprach ihr Mund fast überrascht die Worte, und sie spürte Malfoys Blick nun auf sich ruhen. Dumbledore wirkte selber ein wenig erstaunt über ihre Worte.

„Sie, Miss Granger? Wissen Sie etwas über das Gold?" Und wie Dumbledore es sagte, klang es unwahrscheinlich, dass Sie überhaupt etwas wusste, geschweige ihren eigenen Namen. Es machte sie ein wenig wütend, dass sie vollkommen nutzlos geworden war. Sie wusste einfach nichts mehr, und es war nicht auszuhalten.

„Ich…" Sie dachte angestrengt nach. Und es war lächerlich, aber in Malfoys Nähe kamen ihr die Erinnerungen fast schon greifbarer vor. „Nein", schloss sie, enttäuscht von sich selbst. Aber dann sah sie ihn an. Kurz wirkte er überrascht von diesem direkten Blick.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie ihn also. „Vor der Entführung?" Harry hatte es ihr nicht alles erzählt, nicht sicher, ob es ihrer Erinnerung helfen würde. Auch Malfoy wirkte nicht überzeugt davon.

„Begleiten Sie uns doch ein Stück", schlug Dumbledore schließlich vor, deutete geradeaus, und Hermine tat ihm nur zu gerne den Gefallen, auch wenn Malfoy nicht begeistert wirkte.

„Wie soll das hilfreich sein?", wollte er gereizt wissen, während Granger gedankenverloren auf dem Stuhl vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch saß. Sie hatten die Geschichte wieder und wieder durchgekaut. Granger konnte sich nicht erinnern, wo sie Garrick im Verbotenen Wald getroffen hatte, wo sie gefangen gehalten wurde und wer überhaupt das Gold versteckt hatte.

„Es hilft mir!", sagte sie schließlich, beinahe zornig. Er sah sie wieder an. „Wenn du…", begann sie zögerlich, aber sie setzte sich aufrechter hin. „Wenn du diese Dinge erzählst, fällt es mir leichter…, sie mir vorzustellen", entfuhr es ihr schließlich, und Draco sah, es bereitete ihr nicht gerade Vergnügen, diese Tatsache zu gestehen.

Es fiel ihr leichter, wenn er es sagte? Wirklich?

Sie sahen sich an, bis sie schließlich beschämt und wütend den Blick von ihm abwandte.

„Der Brief", sagte Dumbledore plötzlich, kramte in einer seiner hundert Schubladen und zog ihn hervor. Draco hatte ihn Dumbledore überlassen, um dort Spuren oder Beweise zu finden. Er reichte ihn ihr. „Diesen Brief haben Sie verfasst", erklärte er ihr.

Grangers Blick senkte sich schockiert auf die Zeilen. „Das… das ist meine Handschrift!", flüsterte sie ungläubig. Ihre Lippen formten schließlich die Worte ‚Dein Schlammblut' am Ende des Briefs. Und blinzelnd hob sich ihr Blick zu seinem Gesicht. Kurz war es, als legte sich ein Schatten über ihre Augen, als würde dieses Wort etwas in ihr hervorrufen, und ihm fiel auf, er hatte es lange nicht mehr gesagt, es nicht mal mehr unbewusst gedacht.

„Das Denkarium", schien sie aus dem Brief zu schließen. „Er wollte das Denkarium haben."

„Ja", bestätigte Dumbledore nickend. „Aber es ist nun zerstört", schloss er resignierend.

Sie rieb sich die Schläfen, als hätte sie Kopfschmerzen. Er sah sie immer noch an.

„Wie wäre es, wenn…", begann Dumbledore langsam, „wenn Sie beide einen kleinen Spaziergang machen würden? Ich bin mir sicher, Professor Snape hätte nichts dagegen", entschied. Beide, er und Granger, wirkten nicht begeistert. „Und über Ihre Strafe sprechen wir anschließend", ergänzte Dumbledore mit Blick auf ihn. Dracos Mund öffnete sich protestierend, aber Dumbledore unterbrach ihn harsch.

„Ich weiß, Mr Malfoy, es ist nicht einfach, aber es gibt Ihnen nicht das Recht, unschuldige Schüler zu schlagen", schloss er streng. Dracos Mund schloss sich wütend. Unschuldig. Das war wohl fraglich! Und Granger hatte ihn verraten. Tatsächlich verraten! Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, und sie besaß die Dreistigkeit, nicht mal schuldbewusst auszusehen.

„Sir-", begann Granger, aber Dumbledore ließ sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch sinken.

„-Miss Granger, ich halte es für eine gute Therapie", unterbrach er sie mit einem eindeutigen Blick, und Granger schien nicht zu wagen zu widersprechen. Dracos Herz schlug schneller. Er sollte mit ihr spazieren gehen? Ernsthaft? Was sollten sie bitteschön bereden? Hatte sie nicht gestern schon alles gesagt?!

Aber Granger verließ das Büro und wartete ernsthaft in der Tür auf ihn. Er folgte zerknirscht. Er kannte Dumbledores Strafen. Es würde irgendetwas entwürdigendes sein. Er folgte ihr schließlich. Schweigend verließen sie das Schloss und traten hinaus in den warmen Morgen. Sie schwiegen seit Minuten. Es wurde unangenehmer und unangenehmer von Sekunde zu Sekunde.

Sie sah ihn ab und an von der Seite an. Endlich erwiderte er ihren Blick, denn sie machte ihn nervös. Und das geschah selten genug.

„Stimmt das?", fragte er schließlich, und sie zuckte zusammen neben ihm.

„Was?", fragte sie defensiv und sah ihn nicht mehr an. Er hielt unwillig inne. Sie blieb ebenfalls stehen. Die Vögel sangen so lächerlich sorglos, dass es wie purer Hohn in seinen Ohren klang.

„Dass du dich besser erinnern kannst", wiederholte er ihre Worte. Sie schwieg unglücklich. „Granger-", begann er resignierend, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„-ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum es so ist", flüsterte sie kopfschüttelnd, fuhr sich durch die dunklen Locken, und er atmete aus. „Ich will es nicht. Ich…" Dann seufzte sie schließlich und sah ihn wieder an. „Ich finde dich widerlich", brachte sie schließlich über die Lippen.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, ehe sich seine Mundwinkel tatsächlich hoben. Was? Fast war es witzig. Er war so absolut lächerlich. Er war schon froh, dass sie überhaupt mit ihm sprach, dass sie überhaupt in seiner Nähe war. Dass sie irgendetwas sagte. Und war es auch nur, dass sie ihn beleidigte, denn… in seiner Nähe erinnerte sie sich, und er glaubte nicht, schon mal ein besseres Kompliment bekommen zu haben.

„Du findest das komisch?", wollte sie fast beleidigt von ihm wissen, und er grinste breiter, ehe er den Blick senken musste.

„Ja", bestätigte er lächelnd, dem Boden zugewandt.

„Es ändert nichts! Dass wir diesen Spaziergang machen, oder was auch immer! Was da gewesen ist, ist nicht mehr da", beharrte sie, er sah sie immer noch nicht an, lächelte immer noch wie ein Idiot dem Boden entgegen. „Malfoy?", kam ihre entnervte Stimme über ihre Lippen, und es war das erste Mal, dass sie seinen Namen sagte.

Er hob langsam den Blick. „Hast du mich verstanden?", vergewisserte sie sich peinlich berührt.

„Ja, Granger", entgegnete er. „Glaub mir, von mir ging diese Sache nicht aus", log er abwehrend. Ihr Mund öffnete sich verblüfft. Dann stieg Röte in ihre Wangen.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihr keuchend. „Du lügst!", flüsterte sie panisch. „Ich würde niemals-"

„-kommst du?", erkundigte er sich, als er weiter gegangen war, und sie fluchend und böse zu ihm aufschloss. „Also?", wechselte er das Thema, das Lächeln zerrte wieder an seinen Mundwinkeln. „An was erinnerst du dich?", begann er fast unverfänglich das Gespräch.

„An nichts Gutes", brummte sie praktisch neben ihm.

„Nein?"

„Fledermäuse", murmelte sie unschlüssig.

„Ja, es sind Animagi gewesen. Deine Entführer. Elias Garrick war die Fledermaus. Ves-"

„-Vesperugo!", entfuhr es ihr fast triumphierend. Er hob den Blick zu ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Augen schienen bei dieser Erkenntnis zu leuchten. Er vergrub die Hände in den Taschen seiner Hose, während sie nachdenklich neben ihm lief und die Nähe zwischen ihnen nicht mal zu bemerken schien. „Ja, ich… weiß!", flüsterte sie überrascht.

Es vergingen ein paar Meter in Stille. „Malfoy?", fragte sie fast vorsichtig. Er sah sie wieder an. Er konnte gar nicht anders.

„Ja?" Sie schien nicht sicher zu sein, was sie sagen sollte.

„Als… als dein Vater gestorben ist… - war ich da?", vergewisserte sie sich, und er wandte den Blick nach vorne. Er nickte nur. „Und… was ist passiert?" Er atmete aus. Er wollte nicht. Er wusste es nicht mal mehr.

„Ich…", begann er, denn… er hatte nicht mal Lust, wütend zu werden. „Ich war sehr betrunken", sagte er also wahrheitsgemäß. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Und du warst da. Ich denke, wir haben uns gestritten – und dann… bin ich genauso ahnungslos wie du", gestand er.

„Oh", flüsterte sie schließlich. „Wir… haben uns viel gestritten?", fragte sie plötzlich. Draco begriff, dass das wohl etwas war, an das sie sich erinnerte.

„Na ja… mir ging es nicht… unbedingt gut", beschrieb er in wenigen Worten den größten Absturz seines Lebens in den letzten Monaten. „Und du… hast mich gerettet", ergänzte er ohne jede Scheu, aber sie senkte mit roten Wangen den Blick.

„Nein, das denke ich nicht", widersprach sie fast sofort. Es zu leugnen war einfach, stellte er fest, aber es zuzugeben, war ungleich schwerer. Aber… es fühlte sich besser an.

„Doch, Granger. Als nichts in meinem Leben einen Sinn ergeben hat, warst du da. Jeden Abend", ergänzte er knapp. Sie hatte inne gehalten.

„Hör auf so zu reden!", fuhr sie ihn plötzlich an. Er erwiderte ihren Blick. „Es war so nicht!", fuhr sie kopfschüttelnd fort. „Stell es nicht so hin, als wäre es der größte Spaß gewesen!" Sie würde weinen. Er sah es. „Denn… denn ich erinnere mich an Schmerz, an… eine furchtbare Zeit! Und gar nichts war gut!", flüsterte sie jetzt.

„Granger-"

„-nein! Du hast mich Schlammblut genannt, oder nicht, Draco Malfoy? Denn etwas anderes kann ich mir aus deinem Mund nicht vorstellen!", wisperte sie. „Du wolltest mich vergewaltigen, wir haben geschrien und gestritten, bis du mir wehgetan hast! Denn das ist alles, was ich weiß! Es tat verdammt noch mal weh, Malfoy!", schrie sie jetzt unter Tränen.

„Es war niemals… gut!"

„Ich…" Er war überfordert. Es war so schwer. „Es tut mir-"

„-wag es ja nicht, dich bei mir zu entschuldigen!", fuhr sie ihn zitternd an. „Es ändert nichts! Du… und ich – wir haben nichts gemein! Du warst ein Arschloch!" Er sagte nichts dazu. Was sollte er dazu sagen? Dass es nicht stimmte? Denn es stimmte ja.

„Und jetzt… - jetzt brauchst du überhaupt nicht so zu tun, als… wärst du… nett!", spuckte sie ihm entgegen. „Als würdest du mir damit einen Gefallen tun, weil du dich schlecht fühlst!", fuhr sie ihn zornig an.

Jetzt erwachte er aus der Starre, die ihn befallen hatte. „Was soll das?", knurrte er jetzt. „Ich tue dir keine Gefallen, verdammt noch mal! Weiß du, dass es für mich auch schwer ist, verflucht noch mal?", schrie er jetzt, denn er verlor die Fassung. Ihre Lippe bebte gefährlich.

„Oh ja?", flüsterte sie hasserfüllt. „Wieso sollte es, Malfoy? Sag mir, wieso es ausgerechnet für dich schwer sein sollte?" Sie starrte ihn böse an, Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen. „Du wurdest nicht entführt! Niemand hat dich eine Klippe hinab gestoßen und deine Erinnerung gelöscht!"

„Nein", brachte er gepresst hervor. „Und es tut mir leid, Hermine, ok?", rief er verzweifelt, und nur am Rande nahm sein Unterbewusstsein wahr, dass er sie zum ersten Mal beim Vornamen genannt hatte. „Aber mein Vater wurde von dem Mann umgebracht, der mein gesamtes Vermögen gestohlen hat! Der daran schuld ist, dass jede einzelne Erinnerung, die mir geblieben ist, nun an den Schlossmauern zerschellt ist! Derselbe Mann ist hier im Körper meines toten Vaters aufgekreuzt, entführt die einzige Person, die mir überhaupt noch irgendetwas auf dieser scheiß Welt bedeutet – und jetzt weißt du es nicht mal mehr!", donnerte seine Stimme, und sein Bewusstsein wollte ihn schon seit einigen Sekunden längst erschlagen haben für seinen losen Mund.

Oh Gott. Nein.

Ihr Blick – nein. Er wollte es zurücknehmen, noch in derselben Sekunde wollte er alles zurücknehmen!

Die Vögel schwiegen in den Bäumen in der nächsten Nähe, und sie weinte nicht mehr. Sie starrte ihn nur noch an. Mit großen ungläubigen Augen.

Wie konnte er das zurücknehmen? Es war so falsch, was er gesagt hatte, denn sie wusste nichts mehr! Es war nicht mehr richtig, was er sagte. Und er atmete heftig aus, schüttelte knapp den Kopf und verbannte jedes bisschen Mitgefühl und alles, was sonst noch irgendwelche Emotionen in ihm auslösen konnte.

„Vergiss es", rang er sich beherrschter ab. „Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe", schloss er ergeben, kleinlaut, resignierend – er klang in seinen Ohren so erbärmlich, dass er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

„Das… sollte für mich nicht besonders schwer sein, da ich sowieso nichts mehr weiß", entkam es tonlos ihren Lippen.

„Gut", erwiderte er steif.

„Ja", sagte sie, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Ja", wiederholte er, denn er konnte sie nicht das letzte Wort haben lassen.

„Und nenn mich nicht Hermine, Malfoy. Nie wieder", fügte sie zitternd hinzu.

Und es brannte. Irgendwo hinter seinen Augen brannte es. Er musste weg hier.

Er musste. Er hatte es versaut. Er hatte zu viel gesagt. Und es war vorbei.

Jetzt und hier.


	23. Chapter 23

Kapitel 23

„Lass uns drüber reden", schlug Ginny vor, und Hermine kam sich absolut dämlich vor, wie sie auf Ginnys Bett lag und weinte. Sie weinte, obwohl sie sich an nichts erinnerte. Hermine schüttelte stumm den Kopf und vergrub ihn wieder in Ginnys Kissen.

„Weißt du", begann Ginny zaghaft, „Harry und ich hatten auch einen schweren Start", räumte sie achselzuckend ein, und sofort hob Hermine den verweinten Kopf aus Ginnys Kissen.

„Was?", fauchte sie. „Ginny, ich weine nicht deswegen!", schluchzte sie. „Malfoy ist ein Arschloch!", entkam es ihr wimmernd.

„Mh, mh", machte Ginny mit eindeutig erhobener Braue. „Klar, ich… verstehe schon", räumte sie ein. „Ihr habt euch also geküsst, ja?" Hermine bereute schon, es Ginny überhaupt alles erzählt zu haben.

„Nein! Hör auf, ok?", bettelte Hermine. „Ich weine, weil ich meine Prüfungen nicht ablegen kann, Ginny!", schluchzte sie erneut. Ginny nickte wieder einmal.

„Jaah, das verstehe ich, aber… das ist nichts weswegen man eine Stunde weinen müsste, Hermine. Malfoy-"

„-hör auf über ihn zu reden!", bat Hermine eindringlich, während sie weiter weinte. Ginny seufzte ergeben auf.

„Ok, aber wir müssen irgendwann über ihn reden, Hermine. Denn weißt du, nur weil du nicht leiden kannst, was er gesagt hat, macht es das nicht weniger wahr", merkte sie an, und Hermine richtete schockiert den Blick auf ihre angeblich beste Freundin. „Oh komm schon!", bemerkte Ginny ungläubig. „Hermine, du hast es zwar vergessen, aber… das macht es nicht ungeschehen!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war… eine Phase! Oder sonst etwas!", flüsterte sie böse.

„Weißt du noch, was du gesagt hast?" Aber Ginny schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf. „Natürlich weißt du es nicht mehr, aber… du hast gesagt, dass du dir nicht vorstellen kannst, welche Qualen er erleiden muss, dass jemand mit dem Körper seines verstorbenen Vaters durch die Winkelgasse läuft. Wie sehr es ihn zerstören muss?", ergänzte Ginny, wartete darauf, dass Hermine ein Licht aufging. „Wie du uns alle fertig gemacht hast, wann immer wir uns lustig gemacht haben über Malfoy? Dass niemand es verdient schlechter behandelt zu werden, wenn er hören muss, dass der eigene Vater tot aufgefunden wurde?"

Ginny sah sie ernster an. „Und weißt du, ich mochte diese Hermine. Die selbst ihrem schlimmsten Feind nicht das schlimmste Wünschen wollte. Du hast dich um ihn gekümmert, wie um einen Freund. Du warst…"

„Was?", fragte Hermine heiser, aber ihre Tränen waren versiegt.

„Netter", schloss Ginny jetzt achselzuckend.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst", flüsterte Hermine. „Weil ich ein blöder Idiot war, der hinter diesem Arschloch hergelaufen ist, wie jedes zweite Mädchen in der Schule, fandest du mich netter?"

„Du hast ihn verändert, Hermine. Und jetzt… ist er da. Er ist… das, was du wolltest! Er… sagte, du wärst das einzig wichtige in seinem Leben? Merlin, Hermine! Du kannst doch wohl nicht alles vergessen haben?", murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Darum geht es überhaupt nicht!", ereiferte sich Hermine jetzt und saß kerzengerade auf Ginnys Bett.

„Ach nein? Worum geht es dann? Deinen verletzten Stolz? Um was geht es?", wollte Ginny verzweifelt wissen.

„Nein! Ich sehe nicht ein, dass…-"

„-es stört ihn nicht mal, dass sein Gold vielleicht verloren ist, Hermine! Ich weiß, er ist ein furchtbarer Mensch gewesen, und Harry, Ron und ich sind die letzten die jemals begrüßen würden, einen Malfoy willkommen zu heißen, aber… ich denke, er hat jetzt alles richtig gemacht", schloss sie mit offenem Blick.

Hermine schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Ich kenne ihn nicht! Und was ich von ihm weiß ist, dass er ein Arschloch ist, Ginny! Und was er erzählt ist keine Liebesgeschichte! Er wollte mich vergewaltigen? Er hat mich verletzt! Er hat das alles gegen meinen Willen getan! Er hat immer nur getrunken, mich beleidigt, und ich? Ich habe alles ertragen! Alles anscheinend über mich ergehen lassen, weil ich verrückt geworden bin! Wieso hat mich keiner von euch aufgehalten?", schrie sie jetzt.

„Weil du uns nicht brauchst dafür! Du wolltest das tun! Du…"

„Nein!", flüsterte Hermine kopfschüttelnd. „Ist mir egal, was er jetzt für ein Mensch ist. Ich bin froh, es nicht zu wissen. Nicht zu wissen, was vorher war. Was Merlin noch mal passiert sein könnte, dass mich auch nur eine Sekunde hat annehmen lassen, Draco Malfoy wäre ein netter Kerl! Er ist nicht nett. Er ist nicht gut. Ich habe Instinkte! Und die raten mir alle, mich von ihm fernzuhalten!"

Aber Ginny sah nicht überzeugt aus. Ganz und gar nicht. Ginny wirkte so, als hätte sie ein besonderes Ass im Ärmel.

„Ja? Wieso sagst du dann, du kannst dich besser an alles erinnern, wenn er in deiner Nähe ist, Hermine?", wollte sie leise wissen. Hermines Mund öffnete sich sprachlos.

„Das…- ich…" Sie schüttelte böse den Kopf. Sie hatte Ginny viel zu viel erzählt.

„Wenn du Angst hast, ist das ok", versprach Ginny ruhiger.

„Ich habe keine Angst", flüsterte Hermine.

„Wenn er es ist, der dir helfen kann, dann… würde ich ihn nicht von mir stoßen", erinnerte sie Ginny bedächtig. Hermine weinte mittlerweile wieder. Es war nicht zum Aushalten. Er konnte ihr nicht helfen. Sie brauchte ihn nicht. Sie wollte keine Hilfe, wenn sie ausgerechnet von Draco Malfoy kam! Was sie gehört hatte, ließ sie nicht begreifen, wieso sie ihn überhaupt mögen sollte!

„Lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden", sagte Hermine müde und erschlagen. „Bitte", ergänzte sie, als Ginnys Blick etwas Gequältes angenommen hatte.

„Hermine", widersprach Ginny besorgt, aber Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bitte", wiederholte Hermine kraftlos und sank zurück in Ginnys Kissen.

„Ex, ex, ex, ex, ex!", grölten die Jungen laut, und Draco spürte, wie der Alkohol sehr schnell in seinen Kopf stieg, nachdem er den Schwarzen Stiefel auf Ex geleert hatte. Der beste Feuerwhiskey, gemischt mit Kobold-Schnaps und einem Schluck Drachengold. Die Farbe war pechschwarz, und Pansy hatte sich mit Blaise angelegt, als dieser ebenfalls einen Schwarzen Stiefel hatte leeren wollen.

Immerhin hatte Blaise dieses Zeug überhaupt unbemerkt ins Schloss bekommen können. Draco hielt es ihm zu Gute und sank benommen auf die Couch.

„Fuck", stöhnte er, als er sah, wie sich der Gemeinschaftsraum in die falsche Richtung zu drehen schien. Die Schüler grölten noch immer, hatten unglaublichen Spaß und stießen mit Elfenwein auf die großartige Party an.

Pansy Stimme drang verzerrt an sein Ohr. Er verstand kein gerades Wort mehr, aber es war ungemein lustig, Pansys Mund dabei zuzusehen, wie er seltsame Laute von sich gab. Es war kein Englisch mehr, was sie sprach. Draco war sich sicher. Er musste dümmlich grinsen, denn es tat in seinen Mundwinkeln weh.

„Auf Slytherin!", rief er lallend, und die Schüler hoben ihre Gläser und wiederholten scheinbar verzerrt seine Worte. Sein Kopf sank benommen auf die Lehne der Couch, während irgendein Mädchen seine Haare sanft zurückstrich.

Er nahm alles nur um Rande wahr. Es war, als wäre sein Geist woanders und er hatte nur seinen Körper zurückgelassen. Er vernahm einen Streit. Langsam aber sicher kristallisierten sich die Worte wieder in einer Sprach heraus, derer er mächtig war, fiel ihm träge auf.

„-wirst du nicht tun, du elender kleiner Wichtigtuer!", hörte er Blaise schreien.

„Du willst mich abhalten? Ihr fliegt alle, Zabini! Alle!", rief Kingston nun, und Draco blinzelte dem Licht entgegen. Er sah noch, wie Zabini einen Fluch auf Kingston abschoss, und dieser versteinert zu Boden fiel. Die Slytherins lachten. Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten müde. Den Petrificus anwenden. Clever….

„Blaise!", kreischte Pansy. „Er wird das morgen erzählen!", entfuhr es ihr panisch.

„Wird er nicht. Wir könnten es ihn vergessen lassen", schlug er gereizt vor.

„Nein!" Pansy war so zornig, dass sie weinte, bemerkte Draco müde, von seiner halb sitzenden, halb liegenden Position aus. Und er merkte, sein Kopf lag auf dem Schoss eines Mädchens, was sich munter mit einem anderen unterhielt.

„Er wird schon nicht so ein Arschloch sein und alles versauen", warf Goyle missmutig ein. „Draco, alles klar?", wandte er sich an ihn, und Draco konnte nur blinzeln. Mehr nicht.

„Ihr seid solche Idioten", jammerte Pansy zornig.

„Ich denke, es ist Zeit für die zweite Runde. Ich bin dabei!" Blaise hatte zwei Schwarze Stiefel gefüllt. Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber er richtete sich unter größter Anstrengung auf.

„Bin… dabei", murmelte er träge. Blaise grinste erfreut.

„Willkommen zurück, Malfoy!", begrüßte er ihn wie einen alten Freund, der jahrelang verschollen gewesen war. Mit zitternden Fingern nahm Draco den Schwarzen Stiefel entgegen, hielt das schwere Glas in beiden Händen und gleichzeitig leerten er und Blaise das verrückte Zeug.

Pansy kreischte etwas im Hintergrund, aber Draco hatte vor, zu vergessen. Alles zu vergessen. Und wenn er morgen fliegen würde – schön. Dann würde er fliegen. Am liebsten wollte er alles vergessen, so wie sie alles vergessen hatte.

Das wäre perfekt!

Und er spürte nur, dass die Bewusstlosigkeit diesmal schneller kam. Er erreichte die Couch nicht mal mehr, als er lächelnd das Bewusstsein verlor. Pansy schrie noch irgendetwas, aber ihre Stimme brach jäh ab und alles wurde schwarz.

Und sie tat, was sie tun musste. Es half nichts. Sie patrouillierte die Gänge. Zum ersten Mal. Es war Freitagabend. Soweit sie gehört hatte, war der Mann namens Elias Garrick aus Askaban überführt worden ins Ministerium, und Dumbledore war heute Abend dort.

Sie hatte sich keine Mühe gemacht, überhaupt zu fragen, ob sie als Schulsprecherin alleine die Gänge patrouillierte. Sie nahm es einfach mal an. Sie hatte nicht mal mehr ihr Abzeichen. Es war mit Malfoy zu einem Wust aus Silber verschmolzen, den sie achtlos in ihren Koffer geworfen hatte. Sie hatte den Zauberstab in der Hand, und es machte überhaupt keinen Sinn mehr, dass sie noch Schulsprecherin war, wo sie nicht mal mehr die Prüfungen noch würde schreiben können, dachte sie bitter.

Sie hörte ein Geräusch. Sie blieb stehen und blickte nach unten. Sie hatte sie gar nicht kommen hören. Mrs Norris schlich um ihre Beine, rieb sich an ihrem Schienenbein, und Hermine hielt Ausschau nach Filch. Er konnte nie weit entfernt von seiner Katze sein.

„Na?", murmelte Hermine, ging in die Knie und streichelte die zerzauste Katze, kraulte sie hinter den Ohren, und Mrs Norris schnurrte laut. „Witterst du Unheil?", fragte Hermine ruhig. Der Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum lag nahe. Vielleicht war Mrs Norris deshalb nervös, überlegte Hermine. Sie war es zumindest.

„Na los, ab mit dir. Ich habe alles im Griff", versprach sie der Katze mit den glühenden Augen, und noch einmal strich Mrs Norris durch ihre Beine, ehe sie in eine andere Richtung verschwand.

Hermine atmete aus, und schritt den Flur hinab, der durch die Keller führte. Nur zu bald erreichte sie den Korridor zum Portrait des Blutigen Barons.

Und sie hörte auch von weitem den Lärm. Und etwas befiel sie. Etwas wie ein Schauer. Ein Schauer, der ihr nur zu bekannt vorkam. Sie hatte sich bei Snape nach den Passwörtern erkundigt. Seit ihrer Entführung waren sie alle geändert worden.

Sie hatte sich eigentlich geschworen, nicht hier her zu kommen, nicht hier runter zu gehen, aber irgendeine Macht hatte sie nun doch hierhin geführt. Und sie nahm an, als Schulsprecherin führte nun kein Weg daran vorbei.

Der Baron musterte sie spöttisch als sie vor dem großen Portraits innehielt.

„Du brauchst nicht so zu glotzen", erwiderte sie kalt, denn vor einem Portrait hatte sie keine Angst. „Salazars Erben", sagte sie angewidert das Passwort, und der Baron schwang nach einem Moment widerwillig zur Seite, während er sie beleidigt ignorierte.

Und Hermines Mund klappte auf.

Ein Gestank schlug ihr entgegen, so bestialisch, dass sie am liebsten umgedreht wäre. In einer Ecke des Raumes lag Caldon Kingston, Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt, während ihn irgendwer zum Spaß mit sämtlichen Slytherin-Schals drapiert hatte. Die Schüler tranken Wein und Bier und andere Flüssigkeiten, rauchten und schienen den Spaß ihres Lebens zu haben.

Und Hermine spürte plötzlich etwas mächtig Bekanntes in dieser Szene. Und so aufwühlend und chaotisch s auch war – es beruhigte sie sehr. Dieses Gefühl, dass das hier nichts war, was ihr Angst machte. Denn wenn sie auch nichts wusste, sie hatte das Gefühl, sich sehr gut auszukennen. Es war so, als käme sie blind in ein Zimmer, das sie wie ihre Westentasche kannte, sich ihren Weg ohne Mühen bahnen konnte.

Und das tat sie, als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan.

„Alle in die Betten!", donnerte sie zornig. „Marsch!", ergänzte sie, als sie lediglich verstörte Blicke geschenkt bekam. Und es war so vertraut, dass es gruselig war. „Was ist mit ihm?", fuhr sie einen torkelnden Blaise an und deutete auf Kingston in der Ecke, der versteinert an die Decke blinzelte.

„Pe-perifi…- nein", lallte Blaise grinsend, während Pansy, die auf der Couch eingeschlafen war, sich gähnend erhob. „Peterifi…"

„Petrfifcus?", schlug ihm Hermine eisig vor, und Blaise grinste zur Bestätigung.

„Kluges Mädchens", lallte er zwinkernd.

„Pansy, mein Bett oder deins?", rief er über die Schulter und Pansy taumelte zu ihm.

„Getrennt", fauchte Hermine beide an. „Wehe, ihr teilt euch ein Bett! Rauf mit euch allen!", rief sie zornig. „Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherins!", ergänzte sie böse, als weitere betrunkene Mädchen mit Knutschflecken eilig an ihr vorbei huschten. Hermines Faust zuckte böse.

Mit einem Schlenker hob sie den Fluch von Kingston auf. Er rappelte sich aus den Schals nach oben.

„Ich werde sofort zu Dumbledore-"

„-du wirst ins Bett verschwinden, hast du verstanden?", fuhr sie ihn an. „Du denkst, du kannst mich erpressen? Ich denke, dass wird Dumbledore um einiges schlimmer finden, als einen Jungenstreich, Kingston!", knurrte sie kalt und Kingston starrte sie an.

„Was?", fragte er tatsächlich ein wenig aus dem Konzept gebracht.

„Ich lasse mich von keinem erpressen, hast du das verstanden?", wiederholte sie lauter, und er zuckte zusammen, ehe er nickte. „Und jetzt rauf!", ergänzte sie tonlos, und sofort setzte sich der Junge in Bewegung, stolperte fast über seine eigenen Füße, und eine Halskrause schien er magischerweise nicht mehr zu brauchen, hatte sie festgestellt.

„Er ist ziemlich hinüber", informierte Goyle sie mit einem Kopfrucken, und Hermine wandte sich zur Couch um. Malfoy lag dort, bewusstlos, wie es schien, die Krawatte schief um seinen Hals, die Augen halb geschlossen, und Goyle wirkte beschämt.

„Ich… ich habe ein bisschen viel getrunken, sonst… sonst würde ich den Levicorpus noch hinbekommen, aber…" Hermine seufzte auf.

„Geh ins Bett. Er kann hier liegen bleiben. Dann ist es für Snape auch leichter ihn hochkantig von der Schule zu werfen. Am besten direkt aus dem Fenster." Nach diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Goyle recht wortkarg von ihr, und Hermine blieb alleine übrig. Mit ihm. Im stinkenden, zerstörten Gemeinschaftsraum.

Und es war so vertraut. Es kam ihr vor, als hätte sie nichts anderes in ihrem Leben getan, als in den zerstörten Slytheringemeinschaftsraum zu spazieren, um rumzuschreien.

Sie beugte sich über seine schlafende Gestalt. „Malfoy?", wagte sie zu sagen, und er widerte sie wirklich an. Aber sie war froh, dass er nicht wach war. Sie würde hier sauber machen, beschloss sie eher unbewusst. Doch als sie den Zauberstab auf einen besonders penetrant riechenden Fleck vor dem Sofa richtete, schlug er die Augen auf. Kurz zuckte sie vor Schreck zusammen, als sie es merkte.

„Granger", entkam es rau seinen Lippen. Eine Erinnerung erschlug sie mit aller Macht. Sie erinnerte sich an ihn.

An ihn als… er die Vorhänge in Brand gesetzt hatte, als er alle Flaschen zertrümmert und ins Feuer geworfen hatte. Sie erinnerte sich, dass er geweint hatte, dass…-

„Ab ins Bett", wisperte sie die Worte nur, die sie bestimmt eintausend Mal gesagt hatte. Schwer gingen sie seine Lider auf und schlossen sich wieder langsam.

„Ist das… ein Traum?", nuschelte er, ohne Anstalten zu machen, aufzustehen.

„Nein", sagte sie unschlüssig. „Es wäre kein Traum, den ich gerne hätte."

Aber er lächelte schief. „Ich schon", lallte er zufrieden. „Du… bringst mich ins Bett, richtig?", fragte er fast schon fröhlich.

Hermine war überfordert damit.

„Nein?" Es entkam ihren Lippen ärgerlichweise als Frage. „Wie…wieso sollte ich?", stotterte sie, böse mit sich selbst. Eine solche Frage schockierte sie tatsächlich. Er kam ihr… fast zutraulich vor!

„Du schaffst das alleine. Du bist Schulsprecher. Du solltest sowieso nicht trinken und-"

Er kam so abrupt auf die Beine, dass sie fast zurückgewichen wäre. Kurz dachte sie, er würde fallen, aber er fing sich an der Lehne der Couch gerade noch ab.

„Ich… vertrage überhaupt nichts mehr", murmelte er verwundert und schien nicht mehr mit ihr zu sprechen.

„Malfoy", wiederholte sie gepresster. Und als wäre es selbstverständlich, streckte er ihr seine Hand entgegen. Sie starrte mit großen Augen auf seine Hand hinab. „Was wird das?", fragte sie ihn ehrlich, aber er war zu betrunken, um sich blamiert zu fühlen, stellte sie fest, denn er schloss einfach den Abstand, und ergriff ihre Hand. Seine Hand war warm. Ihre war schrecklich kalt.

„Wir gehen ins Bett, Granger", informierte er sie glücklich.

„Malfoy", begann sie wieder, aber taumelnd zog er sie mit sich.

„Shht", sagte er leise, und mit einem Ruck entzog sie ihm ihre Hand. Ihr Herz klopfte laut, als er den Blick unglücklich zu ihrem Gesicht hob, weil der Kontakt verschwunden war.

Und es war schrecklich vertraut. All das hier.

„Ich komme nicht mit dir mit!", warnte sie ihn ungläubig. „Was denkst du eigentlich?", fuhr sie ihn an, aber er kam taumelnd näher.

„Shht! Nicht so laut", flüsterte er. „Ich habe Kopfschmerzen", ergänzte er.

„Geschieht dir recht!", zischte sie nur, und er machte noch einen Schritt auf sie zu. Er biss auf seine Unterlippe, als er sich plötzlich näher zu ihr lehnte. Sie wurde stocksteif vor Schreck.

„Du warst lange fort", murmelte er ernster. Seine grauen Augen flogen über ihr Gesicht. „Bitte, bring mich hoch", flüsterte er aufrichtig, und sie blinzelte so verstört, dass er mit gerunzelter Stirn wartete.

„Nein", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd, die Stimme unsicher und verwirrt.

„Dann bleibe ich hier", sagte er achselzuckend – und öffnete sein Hemd!

„Malfoy!", entfuhr es ihr so panisch, dass sie vergessen den Abstand zu ihm schloss und den Zauberstab auf ihn richtete. „Du wirst dich hier nicht ausziehen!", drohte sie, und ihr Kopf schmerzte voller Déjà Vues und dumpfen Erinnerungen.

„Willst du es tun?", lallte er dunkel, die Augen auf sie geheftet. Seine Augen waren hellgrau, und für eine Sekunde verlor sie sich in seinem Blick.

„N-nein?", antwortete sie beinahe entschlossen. Und er schüttelte sich das Hemd von den bloßen Schultern. Kurz – und wirklich nur sehr kurz – glitt ihr Blick über seinen Körper, über seine haarlose Brust, seinen Bauch, der ansatzweise tatsächlich einen Sixpack vorzuweisen hatte! Quidditch, nahm sie dumpf an. Und über seinen breiten, straffen Schultern, seine Oberarme hinab, bis hin zum schwarzen Mal, was seinen linken Unterarm entstellte.

Sie schluckte, denn ihr Mund war trocken.

Ihr Blick verfing sich in seinen Händen, die seine Gürtelschnalle öffnete, ehe sie blitzartig aus ihrer Trance erwachte, nach vorne schnellte, und seine Handgelenke abfing.

Kaum berührte sie seine Haut, traf sie sein prüfender Blick erneut. Merlin, sie würde gleich anfangen zu schwitzen, nahm sie an. Es war peinlich und sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte!

Er war so viel größer, und ganz im Gegensatz zu Harrys Duft, war ihr Malfoys Duft so vertraut, dass es lächerlich war! Denn sie kannte ihn überhaupt nicht, sie…-

Er hatte ihr seinen Arm entzogen und legte ihn probehalber um ihre Taille. Hermine war so schockiert, dass sie sich nicht bewegte. Ihre Hände lagen flach über seiner warmen, harten Brust. Es war fast angenehm, aber das gestand sie sich nicht zu.

„W-was tust du?", wisperte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen, und er senkte den Kopf.

Und sie hatte genug Zeit. Genug Zeit, irgendwie zu reagieren. Und kurz bevor er den Kopf so tief geneigt hatte, dass er ihre Lippen berühren konnte, sah er ihr fest in die Augen.

„Wenn du willst, dass ich aufhöre, sag Stopp", sagte er rau. Seine Augen schlossen sich langsam, sie spürte seinen heißen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht, ihr Herzschlag brach gerade irgendeinen Weltrekord, nahm sie an, während sie seinen gesamten Körper gegen sich spüren konnte! Seinen nackten Oberkörper – den sie immer noch berührte!

Und fast – fast war jedes Bisschen Luft zwischen ihnen verschwunden! Fast berührte er ihre Lippen, es fehlte kein Millimeter mehr!

Fast –

„Stopp!" Es war nur ein Hauch, aber ihr Mund sagte es. Endlich! Ihr Gehirn konnte doch noch Befehle senden!

Und tatsächlich hielt er inne. Seine Lider flatterten langsam auf, der Blick voller Hunger und Enttäuschung. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig unter ihren Finger, die sinnloserweise immer noch auf seiner Haut lagen. Und dann zog er den Kopf zurück.

Langsam, unwillig, aber er tat es.

Er war ihr so nahe wie noch niemand sonst! Sie sah ihn an, ihr Mund stand einen Spalt offen, während sie die nötige Luft atmete. Sie nahm an, Röte sprengte ihre Wangen.

Und er sah… leider so gut aus! Ihr Atem hatte sich ebenfalls beschleunigt, und ihre Fingerspitzen kribbelten. Noch immer lag sein Arm um ihrer Hüfte. Ihr Kopf lag halb in ihrem Nacken, um ihn überhaupt ansehen zu können, und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, Draco Malfoy überhaupt schon mal so nahe gewesen zu sein.

Und es war… unglaublich toxisch. Wie selbstverständlich er diese Nähe zu suchen schien. Wie dringend er es brauchte, es war… - faszinierend.

Sein Arm fiel von ihrer Hüfte ab. Fast konnte sie spüren, wie wieder Luft zum Atmen zwischen ihre Körper strömte. Der Verlust seiner Nähe war nicht, was sie logisch erklären konnte, aber etwas sank schwer in ihre Magengegend – und sie war es.

Sie war dumm. Und es war furchtbar falsch. Und sie war diejenige gewesen.

Nicht er.

Aber ihre Hände griffen so schnell um seinen Nacken, dass es ihr selber unwirklich vorkam.

Schon zog sie ihn zu sich hinab, und ungeschickt stieß ihre Nase gegen seine Nase, ehe ihre zitternden Lippen sich über seinen Mund legten.

Er war vor Schreck bewegungslos über ihr verharrt.

Und sie wusste in derselben Sekunde, wie unglaublich dumm das von ihr gewesen war! Diese Aktion! Sie wollte sich hastig zurückziehen, aber seine Starre war von ihm abgefallen, und er erwiderte den Kuss.

Und bei weitem nicht so ungeschickt wie sie!

Oh Gott.

Seine Zunge glitt übergangslos in ihren Mund, seine Hände fanden den Weg in ihre Haare nur zu schnell. Er atmete sie praktisch ein, und ihre Lippen öffneten sich weiter. Ihre Zunge traf auf seine, und das seltsame Kribbeln erfüllte sie. Es durchflutete sie, bis in die Zehenspitzen.

Ihre Hände lagen auf seinen Schultern, gaben ihr mehr Halt, und einer seiner Arme, schlang sich wieder um sie, und in dieser einen Sekunde war es so richtig. Es fühlte sich so unglaublich richtig an, dass sie spürte, wie die Tränen hinter ihren brannten.

Wie eine so stark verschlossene Tür in ihrem Innern in den Angeln beinahe brach, bei dem Bedürfnis endlich aufzuspringen, die Erinnerungen endlich wieder freizugeben!

Seine andere Hand schlang sich um ihren Nacken, er küsste sie verlangend, seine Zunge glitt über ihre, seine Lippen küssten ihre Lippen, verließen schließlich ihren Mund, küssten ihren Kiefer, hinab zu ihrem Hals, und mit neuer Kraft schaffte sie es ihn von sich zu stoßen.

Sie wich angsterfüllt vor ihm zurück.

Erschrocken über diesen Näheverlust sah er sie schwer atmend an, folgte ihr aber nicht.

Sie hatte die Hand über den Mund geschlagen und weinte.

Sie weinte.

Denn… das hätte sie nicht tun dürfen!

Seine Brust hob und senkte sich hart. Sie schloss die Augen, Tränen rannen über ihre Wange und sie fuhr sich verzweifelt durch die Locken.

„Nein", flüsterte sie kopfschüttelnd, ohne ihn anzusehen. Denn sie wusste, er würde etwas sagen wollen. Er würde irgendetwas sagen wollen, um sie zu überreden, sie umzustimmen.

Und sie wollte nicht! Sie konnte nicht – sie… - es war nicht richtig! Er war nicht der richtige für sie!

Sie öffnete blinzelnd die Augen, wischte sich über ihre Wangen, bückte sich nach dem Zauberstab, den sie verloren hatte, und hasste ihn.

Dafür, dass er sie dazu gebracht hatte!

„Granger-", begann er rau, aber sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„-nicht! Sag einfach gar nichts, ok?", rief sie und stürzte praktisch zum Portraitloch. Sie riss es auf und floh in die Dunkelheit des Korridors, ohne zurückzublicken.


	24. Chapter 24

Kapitel 24

Harry hatte es bemerkt.

Schon vor dem Frühstück. Aber zuordnen können hätte er es nicht gekonnt. Jetzt aber wusste er es. Und er konnte nur behaupten, Pansy hatte es nicht besser verdient. Das waren seine ersten Gedanken, aber schon sehr schnell hatte er andere Sorgen.

Denn er würde dazwischen gehen müssen, während Ron vollkommen perplex neben ihm stand und gaffte.

„Äh – Hermine?", wagte Harry beflissen einzuwerfen, während sich Pansy und Hermine umkreisten wie zwei Raubtiere kurz vor dem Angriff.

„Was, Harry?", schnappte seine beste Freundin durch zusammen gebissene Zähne, ohne Pansy aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Wir befinden uns auf dem Korridor? Vielleicht ist es nicht gerade die beste Idee, Pansy zu verfluchen? Am helllichten Tag? Kurz vor der Großen Halle?", schlug er gedehnter vor, während Ron gebannt das Geschehen beobachtete. „Hermine?", wiederholte er ungeduldiger. Kurz schnappte ihr Blick zu seinem Gesicht. Und sie war mächtig wütend.

„Gleich, Harry", knurrte sie unwirsch. „Nimm es zurück!", befahl sie Pansy zum wiederholten Mal.

„Was? Nein! Du bist vollkommen verrückt geworden, du dummes Miststück!", rief Pansy entsetzt, und Harry nahm an, Pansy hielt ihren Zauberstab lediglich zur Schau auf Hermine gerichtet, denn Harry war bereit, mehr als zehn Galleonen auf den Tisch zu legen, dass Pansy gerade bestimmt keinen Fluch auf Lager hatte. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, hatte er Pansy noch nie zaubern sehen, überlegte er dumpf.

„Nimm. Es. Zurück!", wiederholte Hermine tonlos und machte einen Schritt auf Pansy zu.

Ron schluckte laut neben ihm. „Was hat Pansy gesagt?", wisperte er ihm begierig ins Ohr, und unwillkürlich verdrehte Harry die Augen. Ron war exakt zwei Minuten zu spät aus der Großen Halle gekommen. Sonst hätte er den unspektakulären Moment miterlebt, der dieses seltsame im-Kreis-Geschleiche überhaupt erst katalysiert hatte.

„Nichts, Ron", löste Harry das Problem diplomatischer als es Hermine gerade tat. Harry hätte sie gerne daran erinnert, dass sie Schulsprecherin war, aber er beherrschte sich, denn sonst dürfte er wahrscheinlich gleich mit Hermine im Kreis rennen, während sie ihm ans Leben wollte.

„Pack den Zauberstab weg, verdammt noch mal!", rief Pansy panischer aus.

„Nimm es zurück!", sagte Hermine nur.

„Oh Gott! Hör auf mit dem Scheiß!", rief Pansy aus, während sie praktisch vor Hermine davon lief. „Ich habe überhaupt nichts getan, du Wahnsinnige!", kreischte Pansy, als Hermine näher kam. „Außerdem", fuhr Pansy verzweifelt fort, „heißt es nur, dass ich Recht habe!", setzte sie noch einen drauf.

„Oh, du musst mir sagen, was Pansy gesagt hat!", zischte Ron begeistert. „So viel Spannung hatten wir noch nie!"

Harry atmete aus.

„Hermine", ermahnte Harry sie erneut, aber Hermine schüttelte unbewegt den Kopf.

„Nein, Harry. Die Schüler haben Respekt vor mir zu haben!", erwiderte Hermine, während ihr Blick immer noch auf Pansy ruhte.

„Sie klingt wie Malfoy", murmelte Ron kopfschüttelnd.

„Halt die Klappe, Ron!", kam die sofortige Retour von Hermine, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Meine Güte", murmelte Ron mit abwehrend erhobenen Händen. „Jemand hat besonders schlecht geschlafen", ergänzte er leiser.

„Ich habe hervorragend geschlafen", entgegnete Hermine, ohne ihn anzusehen, während Pansy gereizt den Zauberstab senken ließ.

„Ja", sagte Pansy, „ein Wunder, dass du nicht direkt in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum geschlafen hast, oder?"

Und Hermines Zauberstab sank augenblicklich. „Und ich habe Recht", fuhr Pansy triumphierend fort, „dafür, dass du nichts mehr weißt, machst du alles genauso, wie du es immer getan hast! Wahrscheinlich hast du auch noch den Teppich gereinigt, als du gestern – **_ahrg_**!", keuchte Pansy plötzlich auf, als Hermine sich kurzerhand auf sie gestürzt hatte.

Und das war der Moment.

Harry sprang nach vorne. „Hermine!", entkam es ihm völlig erschüttert, als er versuchte, Hermine von Pansy zu ziehen, die wild mit den Armen und Beinen ruderte, als Hermine sich quer auf sie geworfen hatte.

„Nimm das zurück!", rief Hermine außer sich, pinnte Pansys Handgelenke auf den Boden und saß rittlings über ihr, nachdem sie Harry abgeschüttelt hatte.

„Geh runter!", kreischte Pansy kopfschüttelnd.

„Nimm es-"

„-Draco!", rief Pansy panisch, als sie ihn wohl vom Boden aus erkannte, wie er die Treppen von den Kellern nach oben kam. Harry sah, wie auch Malfoy für eine Sekunde verdattert das Geschehen verdauen musste. Seine Stirn legte sich in viele Falten, ehe sich sein Blick eine Spur verwirrt zu seinem Gesicht hob.

Harry zog es vor, diese Szene nicht zu erklären – er wusste nicht mal wie.

„Draco, hilf mir!", jammerte Pansy mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Du nimmst das zurück, du elende-!"

„-Miss Granger!" McGonogall hatte die Halle nach dem Frühstück verlassen und betrachtete die Szene vor sich bestürzt über die eckigen Brillengläser hinweg. „Gehen Sie sofort von Miss Parkinson runter! Sofort!", befahl die Hauslehrerin vollkommen erschüttert.

Widerwillig, und nicht ohne einen letzten hasserfüllten Blick, kletterte Hermine von Pansy runter, klopfte sich den Staub von der Uniform und stellte sich trotzig neben Harry zurück. Ihre Locken hingen ihr wild aus dem unordentlichen Zopf.

„Was in aller Welt geht hier vor? Es wird sich nicht auf den Gängen geprügelt! Und vor allem tut das die Schulsprecherin nicht!", entfuhr es McGonagall so tief verletzt als hätte Hermine soeben erklärt, sie wolle ins Slytherin-Haus wechseln. „Miss Parkinson, richten Sie Ihre Bluse!", wandte sich McGonagall ungeduldig an Pansy, die reichlich mitgenommen aussah.

Snape hatte ebenfalls die Halle verlassen, musterte sie alle ein wenig verwirrt, ehe er sich langsam Malfoy zuwandte.

„Zeit für Ihre Strafe", verkündete er, nicht ohne den Hauch von Genugtuung in der Stimme. Malfoy schien davon bereits zu wissen, denn er widersprach nicht einmal. Harry wusste, Malfoy musste noch eine Strafe absitzen, dafür, dass er den Idiot Kingston geschlagen hatte.

„Oh, Sie können diese beiden direkt mitnehmen, Severus!", erklärte McGonagall entrüstet. Snape bedachte Hermine und Pansy mit prüfenden Blicken. Aber er schien keine nähere Erklärung zu brauchen. Snape brauchte nie Erklärungen, um großzügig zu bestrafen. Harry wusste das nur zu gut.

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen", erwiderte er lediglich. „Die anderen können verschwinden, sonst gibt es Quidditch-Verbot", schloss er lediglich, und die wenigen Schüler, die bei der Szene dabei gewesen waren, verflüchtigten sich besonders schnell.

„Bis später", rief Ron Hermine verdattert nach, aber Hermine folgte Snape verbissen und stumm. „Was hat Pansy gesagt?", wollte Ron nun wieder begierig von ihm wissen. Harry atmete ergeben aus.

„Dass Hermine gestern im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins aufgeräumt hätte", erwiderte Harry ausdruckslos. Ron schien mehr erwartet zu haben, und genauso verschwand sein erwartungsvoller Ausdruck und wich einem ungläubigen.

„Hä?", sagte er, wenig eloquent. „Das war alles?", wollte e verwirrt wissen, und Harry ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Jap", sagte er nur, während Ron und er auf die geschlossene Eichentür des Schlosses starrten, durch die Pansy, Hermine und Malfoy soeben verschwunden waren.

„Und? War sie da gewesen und hat aufgeräumt?", erkundigte sich Ron verwirrt, hoffte vielleicht auf irgendeine spannende Wendung in dieser langweiligen Geschichte, und Harry nickte erneut.

„Jap, hat sie", wiederholte er nickend, und Ron verzog neben ihm den Mund.

„Versteh ich nicht", gab Ron schließlich offen zu, was Harry ebenfalls dachte. Ja, er verstand es auch nicht. Überhaupt nicht. Hermine hatte sich noch niemals auf irgendwen gestürzt.

Und bestimmt nicht wegen so etwas!

Sie hasste Pansy! Pansy marschierte ängstlich zwei Schritte weiter vorne. Direkt neben Malfoy. Hermine schoss Pansys Rücken ein paar weitere hitzige Blicke.

„So, dann bekommt Mr Malfoy heute doch noch Hilfe", schloss Snape eine Spur zu vergnügt, für Hermines Geschmack. „Ihnen wird eine besondere Aufgabe zuteilwerden, und ich schlage vor, sie streiten sich nicht. Hagrid hat sonst die Absolution Ihnen allen Punkten abzuziehen."

Kurz wurde Snape langsamer. Dann wandte er den Blick zurück und betrachtete Malfoy und sie. „Miss Granger, das ist Ihre erste Strafe. Mr Malfoy scheint auf sie abzufärben", bemerkte er belustigt.

„Tut er nicht", knurrte sie, ohne sich halten zu können. Malfoys Blick traf sie über seine Schulter hinweg. Er war eindeutig. Und Hermine hasste es, dass es eindeutig war. Er sah sie an, als würde er ihre trotzigen Reaktionen durchschauen und als äußerst kindisch verurteilen. Aber Hermine benahm sich nicht kindisch. Sie hatte gute Gründe. Verdammt gute Gründe, sich auf Pansy Parkinson zu werfen. Zwar hatte es Pansy vielleicht nicht verdient, Hermines Wut zu ertragen, aber Pansy war gerade passend da gewesen.

Und sie hatte es gewagt, den Mund aufzumachen!

Hagrid kam in ihr Sichtfeld, und Snape stoppte vor dem riesigen Wildhüter, der Hermine überrascht begutachtete.

„Mine, was tust du denn hier?", wollte er verdattert wissen.

„Miss Granger leistete ihre Strafarbeit ab", antwortete Snape statt ihrer. Hagrid wirkte verwirrter als zuvor.

„Oh", sagte er nur, fixierte Hermine eindringlicher, und Hermine wusste, sie würde es ihm später erklären müssen. „Na, dann wollen wir sie mal nicht warten lassen", schloss Hagrid, wieder aufgeregter, als ginge es nicht um eine Strafe, sondern um einen Ausflug in den Honigtopf.

„Wer sie?", wollte Pansy unschlüssig wissen.

„Ihr werdet sehen", versprach Hagrid zwinkernd.

„Wir sehen uns zum Quidditchspiel", verabschiedete sich Snape. „Es sei denn natürlich, Sie werden bis dahin nicht fertig, dann wird es ausfallen", würzte er seine Worte mit einer netten Drohung, und Hermine atmete gereizt aus. Ihr war Quidditch herzlich egal.

„Kommt, kommt!", rief Hagrid auffordernd, und sie hatten Mühe bei seinen mächtigen Schritten mitzuhalten. Hermine begriff, er führte sie zum See. Und von weitem sah sie die Riesenschlang im Wasser planschen.

„Nessie!", kam es ihr wieder in den Sinn. Sie hatte schon fast den schrecklichen Tag verdrängt, als Dumbledore sie gerettet hatte.

„Jaah! Sie fühl sich wirklich wohl hier!", beteuerte Hagrid.

„Was sollen wir tun?", wollte Malfoy fast ängstlich wissen, und Hagrid grinste, so dass sich sein Bart ein ganzes Stück sein Gesicht empor hob.

„Ihr werdet sie putzen!", rief er glücklich aus. Pansys Mund verzog sich voller Abscheu bei seinen Worten. „Das hat sie mal verdient und wird sich unheimlich freuen. Aber keine Zauberstäbe!", ergänzte Hagrid zwinkernd. „Das macht ihr Angst."

„Hm. Natürlich tut es das", entgegnete Malfoy zerknirscht.

„Ich hasse dich!", zischte ihr Pansy über die Schulter zu, und Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist allein deine Schuld!", ergänzte sie verzweifelt, als sie das Ufer erreicht hatten, und Hagrid mit einem spitzen Pfiff durch die Finger, die Seeschlange zu sich rief. Sie schlängte sich lautlos und schnell über die Oberfläche zum Ufer. Sie beschnupperte Hagrid, und dieser bedeutete ihnen, Nessie ihre Hand hinzuhalten.

„Auf gar keinen Fall!", entrüstete sich Pansy schockiert.

„Nun mach schon", sagte Malfoy nur neben ihr, und widerwillig tat sie, was er forderte.

Mit geschlossenen Augen schien Pansy angeekelt zu warten, dass die Seeschlange es erlaubte, von ihr berührt zu werden.

„Sie ist sehr scheu", erklärte Hagrid liebevoll. „Komme her, Hermine. Dich kennt sie bestimmt noch!" Hermine trat unschlüssig neben Hagrid, und Nessie beugte den Kopf zu ihr hinab, schnupperte kurz in die Luft und stupste Hermine dann sanft mit dem grünlilanen Kopf in den Bauch.

„Hey, schön dich zu sehen", murmelte Hermine ihr zu und legte ihre Hände über die großen Nüstern des Tieres. Nessie schloss sehr kurz die Augen und schien die Nähe zu genießen.

„Dann macht euch an die Arbeit. Jede Schuppe einzeln schrubben!", erklärte Hagrid, warf ihnen Handschuhe und Lappen zu und schien diese Arbeit wohl nur zu gerne selber zu machen.

„Einzeln schrubben?", wiederholte Pansy schockiert.

„Ja!", rief Hagrid aus, als wäre ein besonderer Spaß. Malfoy beschwerte sich überraschend wenig, denn er ergriff stoisch den Lappen, tauchte ihn ins Uferwasser und begann die erste Schuppe auf Nessies Bauchhöhe zu polieren. Hermine tat es ihm schließlich gleich, nur blieb sie auf Halshöhe des Tiers.

„Igitt", murmelte Pansy, während sie mit spitzen Fingern einen Lappen ergriff und sich neben Malfoy stellte.

„Sagt Bescheid, wenn ihr fertig seid!", befahl Hagrid, schulterte einen Sack, der am Ufer gelegen hatte und machte sich pfeifend auf den Weg zu seiner Hütte.

Hermine putzte sanft die Schuppe, und Nessie dümpelte mittlerweile mit geschlossenen Augen am Ufer, während die Sonne ihre Haut in den schönsten Farben schillern ließ.

„Was die Haut wohl wert ist?", murmelte Pansy abwesend, und Hermine zuckte zusammen vor Ekel.

„Deswegen ist sie überhaupt hier! Und so scheu, du dumme Gans!", fuhr sie Pansy beherrscht an. „Alle wollten ihre Haut haben, sagt Dumbledore. Guck dir doch ihren zerschundenen Körper an!"

„Schon gut! Ich habe nur laut gedacht!", rief Pansy beleidigt. „Verrückte Kuh!", brummte sie kopfschüttelnd, und Hermine starrte wieder stur nach vorne. Malfoy sprach nicht mit ihr, nicht mit Pansy, und Hermine war es nur recht, wenn sie daran dachte, wie schamlos sie ihn gestern geküsst hatte.

Sie putzten in Stille weiter, und Hermine hatte sich schon fast gewöhnt. Ins Wasser tauchen, erst die linke Seite der Schuppe, dann die rechte und schließlich noch mal über die Mitte wischen. Nessie hatte bestimmt zehntausend Schuppen, überlegte sie dumpf. Sie fühlten sich weich und geschmeidig an. Aber sie sah auch, dass bereits einige fehlten. Entweder durch vernarbten Wunden, oder weil sie einfach rausgeschnitten worden waren.

Es war schwer mitanzusehen. Denn Nessies Körper – ihre Narben – verriet nur zu genau, was ihr wohl in vergangenen Zeiten widerfahren war. Hermine schluckte als sie zu einer besonders schlecht vernarbten Stelle gelangt war. Hier hatte wohl ein giftiger Sperr gesteckt. Sanft strich sie über die alte Wunde und spürte Nessies Körper leicht zusammen fahren.

„Schon gut. Ich tue dir nichts", versprach sie dem endlose langen Tier sanft.

„Wie hast du geschlafen, Granger?", fragte sie Malfoy plötzlich unvermittelt, als er eine Seite des Tieres umrundet hatte und zu ihr stieß. Pansys spitzte die Ohren, weiter rechts neben ihr. Hermines Puls schlug laut in ihren Ohren. Sie spürte seinen Blick auf sich.

„Großartig", antwortete sie verbittert, und starrte stur geradeaus.

„Hm, ich auch", erwiderte er, als würden sie ständig miteinander plaudern. „Hatte einen seltsamen Traum", begann er nun nachdenklich, als müsse er sich erst entsinnen.

„Ach ja?", fuhr Hermine ihn zornig an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es jemanden interessiert, Malfoy", knurrte sie. Sie spürte die Röte in ihren Wangen. Sie hatte angenommen, er wäre vielleicht zu betrunken gewesen, um sich z erinnern, aber sie hatte sich wohl geirrt. Es war schon ungerecht genug, dass sie überhaupt eine Strafe absitzen musste. Und das dann auch noch mit ihm zu tun.

„Du hast was übersehen", unterbrach er scharf ihre Gedanken, griff tatsächlich in ihre Privatsphäre ein und deutete auf einen Fleck direkt vor ihren Augen, den sie tatsächlich übersehen hatte. Die plötzliche Nähe versetzte ihr einen Schreck und sie fuhr unbewusst zur Seite.

Sie hob den Blick und wünschte, sie hätte es nicht getan.

Er stand keinen halben Meter mehr von ihr entfernt. Sein Blick war wissend, prüfend fast, und Hermine wusste nicht, warum sie sein Blick so einschüchterte.

_Badezimmer_…, dachte sie unwillkürlich, verengte kurz die Augen, als ihr Gehirn ihr Bilder vorspielte, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie mit Malfoy im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler gewesen war. Sie blinzelte einige Male.

„Stör ich?", fuhr Pansy dazwischen, während Hermine Malfoy wohl nur angestarrt hatte. Sie zuckte aus der Starre, wurde noch röter in den Wangen, und senkte den Blick wieder auf Nessies Schuppen vor sich.

„Von Zeit zu Zeit tust du das", erwiderte Malfoy tatsächlich achselzuckend.

„Ha, ha. Wie witzig, Draco!", knurrte sie. „Blaise ist da anderer Ansicht", murrte sie sehnsüchtig.

„Dafür sind wir alle dankbar", kam seine trockene Antwort.

„Wieso bist du gemein zu mir, aber nicht zu ihr?", entrüstete sich Pansy so schrill, dass Nessie zusammen zuckte.

„Willst du, dass das Vieh abtaucht und wir noch mal von vorne anfangen müssen, Pansy? Dann warne ich dich hier und jetzt – das kannst du dann alleine machen!", knurrte er böse.

„Früher konntest du mich besser leiden!", zischte Pansy, während sie wütend eine Schuppe heftiger polierte, und Nessie tatsächlich anfing zu schnurren, während Hermine rot bis zu den Ohren geworden war. „Und du streitest es nicht mal mehr ab", schloss Pansy boshaft und bearbeitete die nächste Schuppe mit genauso viel zornigem Tatendrang.

„Du tust ihr noch weh", fuhr Hermine kleinlaut dazwischen und erntete Pansys säuerlichem Blick. Ihr Lappen sank in ihrer Hand.

„Möchtest du mir zeigen, wie es besser geht, Granger?", knurrte sie. „Oder möchtest du dich lieber gleich auf mich stürzen?", fuhr sie Hermine bösartig an. „Das Ganze ein bisschen abkürzen, nur weil ich tatsächlich Recht hatte?" Wieder begann Pansy zu putzen, was das Zeug hielt, während Nessie praktisch schon vor Genuss zitterte. „Du kannst nur froh sein, dass Potter und Weasley nicht alles gehört haben!", knurrte Pansy zornig, tauchte den Lappen mit großem Gespritze ins Wasser, um weiter zu polieren.

„Halt deinen Mund!", schnappte Hermine, immer noch knallrot im Gesicht.

„Oh, ich bitte dich!", meckerte Pansy wütend. „Du bist so erbärmlich!"

„Halt deine Klappe!", erwiderte Hermine lauter.

„Wenn ihr nicht beide aufhört, werf ich euch ins Wasser", drohte Malfoy gereizt neben ihr, und Pansy lachte auf.

„Oh ja? Und wen wirst du dann wohl retten, frage ich mich?", fuhr sie ihn an. Malfoy hob jetzt den Blick zu Pansys Gesicht. „Ihr seid so verkorkst, dass es schon fast langweilig wird! Du hast vielleicht alles vergessen, aber du stehst trotzdem auf ihn! Ein blinder Troll mit Krückstock kann das sehen!"

Hermine hatte ihren Lappen direkt in Pansys Gesicht geworfen, aus voller Wut heraus.

„Iiiiiehhh!", kreischte Pansy auf, dass Nessie gereizt mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Hey!", fuhr Malfoy ungerührt dazwischen. „Entweder ihr kriegt euch ein, oder ihr macht es allein. Pansy, halt einfach deine Klappe, ginge das?"

„Oh, stell dich doch noch vor sie, Draco! Trommel mit deinen Fäusten auf die Brust! Zieh den Zauberstab, verteidige dein Schlammblut!", rief Pansy, eine Seite ihres Kopfes klatschnass, von Hermines Lappenwurf. Und Malfoys Blick nahm etwas Gefährliches an, was sogar Pansy nicht entging.

„Hau ab", entfuhr ihm rau. „Verpiss dich, Pansy und geh zurück zu Blaise. Du gehst mir auf die Nerven!", knurrte er tonlos. Pansy warf ihren Lappen ins seichte Wasser.

„Nur zu gerne! Nur zu gerne, ihr verdammten Heuchler!", rief sie und stapfte davon.

Hermine starrte blind, mit klopfendem Herzen nach vorne. Sie polierte schon nicht mehr. Aber ihr Lappen drohte auch im seichten Wasser davonzutreiben.

„Ich kann meine Schlachten alleine kämpfen", brachte sie wütend hervor, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Ja", bemerkte er bitter und polierte neben ihr heftiger. „Das sehe ich. Beim letzten Mal hast du es geschafft, dir eine Strafe aufdrücken zu lassen", erinnerte er sie spöttisch.

„Das hat überhaupt nichts damit zu tun, du Arsch!", fuhr sie ihn jetzt an. Sie erntete seine argwöhnisch erhobene Augenbraue.

„Nein, wie ich sehe, hast du dich hervorragend im Griff, Granger", entgegnete er abschätzend. Kurzerhand bückte sie sich nach Pansys Lappen und marschierte zum Ende der Seeschlange, damit sie mit ihm nicht mehr reden musste.

Zornig putzte sie die Schuppen und fragte sich dumpf, was Nessie wohl von ihnen allen halten musste. Glücklicherweise verstand das Tier immerhin kein Wort. Es wäre einfach nur peinlich.

Sie sprachen immerhin nicht mehr. Sie wusste auch, Malfoy wollte fertig werden, denn er spielte schließlich heute. Und sie hoffte, Slytherin würde haushoch verlieren.

Sie hoffte, sie würden alle von ihren Besen fallen! Nach einer Stunde war ihr Arm müde vom polieren. Die Schlange hatte ihnen den Gefallen getan, sich im Wasser zu wenden, so dass sie nun die andere Seite putzen konnten. Es war eine herrlich demütigend Aufgabe, an der wirklich nur Hagrid Spaß finden konnte. Und Pansy war auch nicht mehr da. Hermine würde das McGonagall sagen. Vielleicht. Wenn sie noch Lust dazu haben würde.

Eigentlich war es ihr egal, ob Pansy nun half oder nicht. Ohne Pansy, rastete sie immerhin nicht sofort aus.

Hermine polierte gerade die Seite, nahe am Kopf des Tiers, das scheinbar auf der Sandbank eingeschlafen war. Malfoy putzte mittlerweile neben ihr.

„Das hier ist meine Seite", erklärte Hermine bockig.

„Ich bin schneller als du. Merlin, ich hätte es ohne euch doppelt so schnell geschafft", murmelte er, mehr zu sich selbst.

„Gott, könntest du noch arroganter sein?", fuhr sie ihn kopfschüttelnd an, ohne den Blick zu wenden.

„Es hat nichts mit Arroganz zu tun", erwiderte er überheblich. „Ich habe mehr Kraft und Ausdauer", erläuterte er lapidar.

„Du hast einfach nur ein viel zu großes Ego, was einfach nur zum-" Alle ihre restlichen Worte, wurden mit einem überraschten Laut aus ihren Lungen hinaus gepresst, als Nessie ihr vollkommen unkollegial mit dem großen Kopf einen Stups in den Rücken verpasst hatte, und Malfoy sie gerade noch so auffing, ehe Hermine unschön ins Wasser geplumpst wäre.

Sie blickte hoch in seine grauen Augen, als sie sich an seine Schultern geklammert hatte.

Er hielt sie fest in seinen Armen, und Hermines Herz schlug wieder einmal lächerlich schnell.

„Alles ok?", entfuhr es ihm rau, während sein Blick über ihr Gesicht glitt. Locker lag sein Arm um ihre Taille, und Hermine verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie schon wieder einmal so nahe vor ihm war.

„Lass… lass mich los. Ich… ich kann alleine stehen", flüsterte ihre Stimme hilflos. „Du brauchst überhaupt nicht so nett zu tun!", fuhr sie ihn nun hysterischer an und machte sich hastig von ihm los, während sie ignorierte, dass sie sich an seine Schultern geklammert hatte. Seine Stirn legte sich langsam in tausend Falten. Dann trat ein kalter Ausdruck in seine grauen Augen und eine Art Herausforderung auf seine Züge. Sein Arm schlang sich erneut um ihre Taille, presste sie zurück an den kühlen Körper des Tieres hinter ihr und sie blinzelte erschrocken hoch in sein Gesicht.

Er verharrte nur Millimeter vor ihren Lippen, während Hermine schlucken musste, so trocken war ihr Mund geworden. Sie war zwischen ihm und Nessie gefangen, und dem Tier schien es überhaupt nicht auszumachen.

„Weil ich so nett bin, tue ich so, als wärst du gestern nicht diejenige gewesen, die mich als erstes geküsst hat. Und weil ich so nett bin, werde ich dich nicht darauf hinweisen, dass du mich auch jetzt gewähren lassen würdest", informierte er sie gepresst, die Stimme dunkel und voller unterdrückter Anspannung. Ihr Mund öffnete sich schockiert, aber sie sagte keinen Ton. „Und weil ich so nett bin…", schloss er mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen, „werde ich warten, bis du über deinen verdammten Schatten springst. Bis du zu mir kommst und praktisch darum bettelst." Er führte nicht aus, um was sie betteln würde, aber ihr Bauch explodierte förmlich vor Gefühlen.

„D-da kannst du la-lange warten", wollte sie ihm entgegen spucken, aber ihre Stimme war gerade nicht dazu zu gebrauchen, hartherzige Drohungen und böse Worte auszusprechen. Nein, sie klang so hilflos und kleinlaut wie sie nur konnte, und es war erbärmlich, denn fast hatte irgendein dummer, kleiner Funken in ihr gehofft, dass er es tatsächlich tun würde. Dass er sie tatsächlich küssen würde.

So dumm es auch war. Er sagte nichts auf ihre halbherzigen Worte hin, und bevor es noch prekärer werden würde, stieß sie ihn von sich und lief über die Wiese davon, ließ ihn zurück, und wandte sich nicht um Dann konnte er beweisen, wie gut er alleine putzen konnte!

Ihr Herz schlug zu schnell.

Sie erinnerte sich an einen Moment. Im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler. Sie hatte sich ebenfalls in seinen Armen befunden. Und es war kein schlechtes Gefühl gewesen.

Alles war vermischt. Alles war so furchtbar durcheinander in ihrem Innern.

Sie wusste nicht, was stimmte und was nicht.

Die Sonne versank langsam. Sie wollte nicht zum Quidditchspiel gehen müssen. Aber Harry, Ginny und Ron gingen, also… würde sie schlecht alleine bleiben können.

Sie hatte genug von ihm gesehen. Sie wollte ihn nicht schon wieder sehen müssen.

Alle Gedanken stürzten zu schnell auf sie ein, ohne dass sie die Chance hatte, sie zu sortieren….

Sie glaubte nicht, dass ihr Herzschlag sich noch beruhigen würde, dachte sie traurig. Wieso verriet ihr Körper sie so schamlos? Es war einfach nicht fair.


	25. Chapter 25

Kapitel 25

Dumbledore war nicht zurück. Niemand gab ihm irgendwelche Informationen bezüglich seines verlorenen Goldes, und langsam aber sicher ging es ihm auf die Nerven. Nicht nur, dass Granger sich nicht entscheiden konnte, was sie von ihm wollte – oder ob überhaupt! Nein, auch Dumbledore und Snape hielten ihn mit vagen Informationen über den Verbleib seines Goldes an der Stange.

Und er hasste es. Er zog sich grob den Lederhandschuh über den Handrücken.

„Na, weißt du überhaupt noch wie man Quidditch spielt?", erkundigte sich Dana Wades, als sie arrogant ins Kapitänszelt stob. Draco zwang sich zur tiefsten Ruhe. „Bei all deinen außersportlichen Aktivitäten?", setzte sie noch ein paar gesalzene Worte hinterher. Slytherinmädchen waren nicht nach seinem Geschmack. Nicht mehr, wie es schien stellte er gereizt fest.

„Was willst du, Wades?", fragte er also schlecht gelaunt. „Sei froh, dass du im Team bist", ergänzte er bitter. Sie schlug sich vor gespielter Ehrfurcht die Hand vor den Mund. Draco verdrehte schon jetzt die Augen.

„Oh ja, Malfoy! Du hast so recht! Danke für deine Gnade, wirklich. Ich könnte mir nichts Besseres vorstellen, als deine schlechte Laune ertragen zu müssen und von deinen Vollidioten im Team begafft zu werden!", rief sie aus.

Draco wusste nicht, was sie wollte. Vielleicht wollte sie einfach nur ihre schlechte Laune an ihm rauslassen.

„Bist du fertig?", kürzte er dieses Gespräch ab. „Und könntest du jetzt gehen?", fügte er kalt hinzu. Sie verzog böse den Mund.

„Sicher, Malfoy. Du wirst deinem Ruf nicht gerecht, weiß du das?"

„Aha", bemerkte er nur bitter, während er sie schon nicht mehr beachtete.

„Seitdem du es dir zur Aufgabe gemacht hast, das Schlammblut haben zu wollen bist du langweilig, schlecht gelaunt und vollkommen reizlos geworden", klärte sie ihn auf, als hätte er darum gebeten. Sein Blick hob sich langsam zu ihrem Gesicht.

„Was jetzt? Willst du mich anschreien, mir verbieten, sie so zu nennen? Das wäre mal eine Abwechslung, großer Prinz von Slytherin."

„Ver-"

„-verpiss dich?", schlug sie ihm das Ende zu seinem Satz vor, und er verstummte über so viel Dreistigkeit direkt vor seiner Nase. „Schlagfertig, wirklich. Wir hätten viel Spaß haben können, du und ich. Wenn Granger dein Typ ist, bin ich wohl nicht allzu weit davon entfernt, oder Malfoy?", sagte sie direkt, deutete auf ihren Körper, ihr Gesicht und Haare, aber er sagte gar nichts.

„Aber du bist jetzt auf der guten Seite", fuhr sie fort, und er atmete langsam aus, versuchte, zu zählen, versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, und knackte mit den Fingerknöcheln. „Komisch, dass Potter dich immer noch scheiße findet, hm?", stellte sie die nächste Frage, und verletzte Mädchen waren nicht nur gefährlich, sondern wirklich bitterböse. Er hatte schon genug davon, von Pansy ständig die eiskalte Schulter gezeigt zu bekommen.

Er schloss den Abstand zu ihr und deutete auf den Eingang des Zelts. „Raus", wiederholte er gepresst.

„Früher wäre das Vorspiel gewesen, Draco", benutzte sie jetzt seinen Vornamen und klimperte aufreizend mit ihren Wimpern. „Und sie erinnert sich nicht mal an dich", ergänzte sie mit Bedacht, und seine Mundwinkel sanken tiefer. Er betrachtete ihr Gesicht, und sie bettelte förmlich darum. Er konnte es sehen, und er hatte es schon vor einigen Wochen bemerkt. Sie war hübsch. Lange, braune Haare, dunkle Augen, verdammt gute Figur – aber sie war nicht Granger.

So simpel war es. Und er hasste es fast.

„Sie wird sich erinnern!", sprach sein Mund, ohne dass er nachgedacht hatte. Dana schenkte ihm ein mitleidiges Lächeln und hob die Hand zu seiner Wange. Er fing sie zornig ab, hielt ihr Handgelenk so schmerzhaft fest, dass sie überrascht den Mund verzog. Sein Herz klopfte zornig in seiner Brust.

„Vielleicht sprechen wir verschiedene Sprachen, Wades, aber ich will, dass du verschwindest, verstanden?", knurrte er wütend. „Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin für das Wort, und wag es nicht, mir noch einmal zu nahe zu kommen!", spuckte er ihr entgegen.

Als sie ihm ihr Handgelenk entriss und ihre flachen Hände zornig vor seine Brust stieß, betrat der kleine Fudge das Zelt. Er blieb überrascht im Eingang stehen, während Dana an ihm vorbei aus dem Eingang stapfte.

„Gute Taktik, kurz vor Beginn das Team gegen sich aufzuhetzen, wirklich", murmelte der Junge, anscheinend wütend über ihn. Draco schoss ihm einen so zornigen Blick zu, dass der kleine Fudge große Augen bekam und hastig nickend das Zelt verließ, als hätte Draco gesprochen. Er fuhr sich über die Augen als er wieder alleine im Zelt stand.

Großartig. Wirklich verflucht noch mal großartig.

Er hörte den Pfiff von draußen. Er hatte nicht mal mehr gewusst, dass er gegen Ravenclaw spielen würde, heute. Es hatte keine Taktikbesprechung gegeben. Aber er hielt ohnehin nicht viel von seinem Team und er hatte weitaus schlimmere Sorgen als Quidditch.

Die Ränge waren vollbesetzt als er nach draußen marschierte. Aber Dumbledore fehlte auf der Lehrertribüne. Kurz sah er sich um. Keine Fledermäuse in der Luft. Es war ein langweiliges Quidditchspiel.

Ohne große Lust bestieg er seinen Besen in der Mitte des Feldes.

Ohne große Lust stieg er weit empor. Sein Team startete schon mit schlechter Laune, schaffte es aber tatsächlich das erste Tor zu machen.

Weiter oben blickte er über die Tribünen. Er erkannte die rothaarigen Weasleys, in der Mitte Granger, die Weasley irgendetwas in Ohr zu sagen schien.

Sie war da. Er hätte fast nicht damit gerechnet.

Er drehte gelangweilt die Runden, konnte den Schnatz nicht entdecken, und es war ihm wirklich egal. Unter ihm fiel ein weiteres Tor, und er segelte gelangweilt durch die Luft.

Auf der Slytherintribüne saß Pansys regelrecht auf Blaises Schoß, und er konnte nur den Kopf darüber schütteln.

Er stieg ein wenig höher.

Die Wolkenschicht wurde dicker. Der Schnatz war magisch so konzipiert, dass er nicht über hundert Meter stieg, aber selbst auf dieser Höhe war er schwer zu finden, wenn es nur gering bewölkt war. Er war so hoch, dass er gleichauf war, mit der höchsten Turmspitze von Hogwarts. Sein Blick wanderte nach rechts, über das Gelände, den See, in dem sich das Ungeheuer vergnügt zu tummeln schien, und etwas fing seinen Blick.

Ein funkeln zwischen den dichten Blättern. Er riss den Besen höher, weitere zehn Meter in die Luft. Eine Lichtung zeigte sich deutlich zwischen dem Blätterdickicht, und er kniff die Augen zusammen.

Gold.

Es schimmerte hell im spiegelnden Sonnenlicht. Ein kleiner Berg heller Münzen. Es dauerte noch eine knappe Sekunde, ehe sich sein Mund in stummer Erkenntnis öffnete.

Dann schoss er zurück gen Erdboden, ignorierte die Wolkenschicht, die Spieler, die schrien, weil sie dachten, er würde den Schnatz bereits jagen. Der Ravenclawsucher schloss eilig zu ihm auf, denn auch er hatte bisher planlos gesucht.

Aber Draco flog zur Lehrertribüne, flog direkt zu Snape. Es war verboten, es war gegen die Regeln, Kontakt zum Publikum zu haben, aber es war ihm scheiß egal.

„Das Gold!", rief er auf Höhe der Tribüne. Snape starrte ihn an, denn wohl noch nie war ein Schüler mitten im Spiel zur Tribüne gekommen. Snape erhob sich, kam näher an den Rand der Brüstung und presste die Lippen verärgert aufeinander. „Mr Malfoy, das Spiel ist noch nicht-"

„-ich habe es gesehen. Im Verbotenen Wald!", unterbrach er Snape, ohne zuzuhören. Snapes verstummte abrupt.

„Was?", fragte er jetzt mit wachem Blick.

„Einen Schimmer! Ich… ich habe habe einen Berg Münzen im Wald entdeckt. Und… und…" Er unterbrach sich selbst. War es nicht offensichtlich. Snape schien kurz nachzudenken, ehe er nickte.

„Wir brechen das Spiel ab", sagte er laut vernehmlich, während der überforderte Sucher von Ravenclaw neben ihm verständnislos die Stirn Falten legte. Snape hob gerade den Zauberstab, da hörte Draco hinter sich ein scharfes Sausen.

„Oh scheiße!", rief der Ravenclawsucher aus, und Draco wandte den Kopf. Daniels war dem Klatscher sehr knapp ausgewichen, aber Draco hatte nicht so viel Glück. Die Lehrer riefen etwas, einige zogen ebenfalls die Zauberstäbe, aber Draco konnte nicht mehr ausweichen.

Er zog den Kopf instinktiv ein, aber der Klatscher streifte ihn an der Schläfe und sauste davon.

Dracos Blickfeld wurde rapide kleiner, und er verlor die Orientierung über oben und unten. Er wollte fester um den Besenstiel greifen, griff aber nur ins Leere. Er glitt direkt über den Stiel und fiel.

Es waren einige Meter. Er drehte sich einmal komplett in der Luft, hörte Schreie von oben, ehe er mit einem heftigen Geräusch aufschlug. Er war auf den Rücken gefallen. Alle Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst, und er empfand Schmerzen, als wäre er gelähmt. Er konnte nicht atmen, und blinzelte durch das Blut, was sein rechtes Blickfeld vernebelte.

Fuck, tat das weh! Tränen schossen in seine Augen, teils um sie zu reinigen, teils, weil nicht mal er so tun konnte, als würde es nicht verflucht wehtun.

Reglos blieb er im Sand liegen, denn es war unmöglich, dass er sich bewegte. Er bekam nicht mal Luft!

Sie hatte die Aufmerksamkeit erst widerwillig dem Spiel zugewandt, nachdem Malfoy aus heiterem Himmel nach unten geschossen kam und direkt zur Lehrertribüne geflogen war.

„Was tut er?", fragte sie Harry, über Ginnys Kopf hinweg. Harrys Stirn lag in verwirrten Falten.

„Nichts, was er dürfte", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd. „Er riskiert damit das Spiel!", ergänzte Harry nachdenklich. Hermine folgte aus verengten Augen das Gespräch, was Malofy mit Snape zu führen schien. Dann hob Snape den Zauberstab schoss rote Funken in die Luft, während Harry neben ihr die Luft einsog.

„Der Klatscher kommt direkt!", rief er aufgeregt. Hermine, wie auch die anderen Gryffindors auf den Rängen erhoben sich unbewusst gleichzeitig. „Er weicht nicht aus!", fasste Harry zusammen, was in der nächsten Sekunde passierte.

„Oh scheiße!", rief Ron und drehte angewidert den Kopf zur Seite, als Malfoy mit voller Wucht den Klatscher ins Gesicht bekam.

„Oh Gott!", rief Hermine ängstlich aus, als sie sah, wie Malfoy von der Wucht des Schlages mit seinem Besen kopfüber tiefer sank, ehe er mit der rechten Hand ins Leere griff. Sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund als er nach vorne über den Besen fiel, dem Erdboden entgegen.

Er überschlug sich einmal, und es geschah so schnell, dass niemand den Zauberstab hätte ziehen können, um seinen Sturz zu verlangsamen.

Er krachte schließlich auf den harten Sand und blieb bewegungslos liegen.

Kurz herrschte eine unglaublich gruselige angespannte Stille, ehe die Schüler anfingen panisch nach ihm zu rufen. Tränen hatten sich unbemerkt in ihren Augenwinkeln gesammelt.

„Nein!", flüsterte sie angespannt, kletterte zitternd über die Reihen, folgte den anderen Schülern, die nach unten strömten, ehe sie endlich die Treppen nach unten gelangt war. Sie lief über den Sand, folgte einigen anderen, die von Madame Hooch bereits weggescheucht wurden, während Hermines Augen angstvoll weit aufgerissen auf Draco gerichtet waren.

Sie war noch fünf Meter von ihm entfernt, aber sie erkannte das Blut auf seinem Gesicht. Er war verletzt!

„Alle zurückbleiben!", rief Madame Hooch außer sich. Hermine erkannte wie Madame Pomfrey von der Lehrertribüne über den Sand gelaufen kam, den Zauberstab bereits in der Hand, während eine magische Liege neben ihr schwebte.

Hermine erinnerte sich mit einem schlechten Gefühl an die Liege von ihrem Ort der Gefangenschaft. Es schauderte sie unwillkürlich.

Wie Dunham meinte, sie wäre die erste lebendige Muggel, die auf ihr gelegen hätte.

Madame Pomfrey hatte sich über Draco gebeugt.

„Ich werde Ihre Lunge entlasten", informierte sie Draco, aber Hermine wusste nicht, ob er es überhaupt verstehen konnte. Madame Pomfrey drückte den Zauberstab direkt auf Dracos Oberkörper, während ein weißer schmaler Nebelstreifen direkt in seinen Körper zu sinken schien.

Er hustete plötzlich heftig, wälzte sich zur anderen Seite, und erleichtert entwich ihr die angehaltene Luft. Er war bei Bewusstsein.

„Madame Pomfrey führte einige weitere Zauber aus. „Keine Brüche, die Lunge ist nicht kollabiert. Rippenkäfig dürfte geprellt sein. Das ist schmerzhaft, Mr Malfoy, aber nicht gefährlich." Mit einem nächsten Schlenker stoppte sie seine Blutung auf seiner Schläfe. Er wurde magisch auf die Trage gehoben. Dana Wades hatte sich durch die Menge geschoben, trotz Madame Pomfreys Verbot. Sie hatte sich ängstlich über ihn gebeugt und folgte Madame Pomfrey und Snape zum Schloss hoch, während ihre Hand auf der Trage liegen blieb.

„Das Spiel ist vorbei!", rief Madame Hooch überflüssigerweise über das Feld, wo die Schüler schockiert verharrte waren.

Hermine starrte blind der schwebenden Trage hinterher.

Harry war neben ihr erschienen. „Was ist passiert? Muss er ins Mungo?", fragte er sofort, aber Hermine ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, er… hat eine Rippenprellung", flüsterte sie unter erstickten Tränen. Harry wirkte sehr kurz überrascht.

„Alles… ok?", wagte er sie schließlich zu fragen, als Ron und Ginny auch außer Atem neben ihnen angelangt waren. Noch immer starrte Hermine ins Leere. Eine Träne fiel stumm auf ihre Wange.

Es war wie ein dumpfer Paukenschlag.

Alle Türen in ihrem Kopf standen auf Durchzug, sperrangelweit offen.

Die Synapsen in ihrem Gehirn fügten alles mit immenser Geschwindigkeit zusammen, ihre Hände legten sich über ihre Augen, denn ihr Kopf schmerzte mit aller Macht.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, Lucius Malfoys Tod, der Abend in Hogsmeade, das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler, die versuchte Vergewaltigung, der Kuss, Lucius Malfoys Doppelgänger im Badezimmer der Gryffindors, die Entführung, die Klippen in Schottland, der Sturz ins Wasser und der nächste Tag im Krankenflügel – alles war da! Ein wenig zusammenhanglos schwirrte es durch ihren Kopf – aber es war da!

Lose schien ihr Gehirn den Schulstoff in die richtige Ordnung zu bringen, träge kamen ihr Tränke in den Sinn, Rezepte zum Brauen, irgendwelche chemischen Kombinationen für Kräuterkunde, Zauberstabbewegungen für Verwandlung und Zauberkunst.

Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an alle Kombinationen der Vertrauensschüler Rotation für die wöchentlichen Patrouillen durch die Gänge. Ihre Knie zitterten.

Sie erinnerte sich an das Wetter am elften Dezember, lächerlicherweise, denn an diesem Tag hatte sie sich in Hogsmeade ihre neuen Stiefel ruiniert, weil Ginny behauptet hatte, es würde bestimmt nicht schneien.

Vereinzelt zuckten Erinnerungen wie Blitze durch ihr Bewusstsein, gemischt mit bösen Gefühlen, mit Angst und Schmerz.

Sie erinnerte sich. Wie sie aufgewacht war, auf der Totenbare des Ministeriums, in diesem Haus! Diesem verdammten Haus, wo sie gefangen gehalten worden war. Wo sie gedacht hatte, an der Angst und am Hunger zu sterben!

Wie er gedroht hatte, Malfoy umzubringen, wenn sie nicht kooperierte.

Wie er im Badezimmer erschienen war!

Wie die Fledermaus zu Lucius Malfoy wurde. Wie er sie geküsst hatte! Wie er sie gezwungen hatte in den Wald zu gehen! Er hatte zuvor als Fledermäuse McGonagall belauscht als sie die Losung für die Tore gesprochen hatte und war dann mit ihr verschwunden.

Ihr Gehirn sprang wahllos zu einer anderen Stelle, die sich ihr mit klopfendem Herzen herauskristallisierte. Sie hatte mit dem Zauberstab das Licht im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler gelöscht, sie hatten sich um die Wanne gejagt, Flüche geschossen, bis er sie erreicht hatte, bis er sie gegen das Portrait gedrückt hatte, bis er sie verletzt hatte.

Und… er hatte sie geküsst. Er hatte…-

Sie hatte ihm gesagt, sie würde kein Mitleid mehr mit ihm haben!

Und sie war in den Krankenflügel gegangen, nachdem er bei Dumbledore gewesen war. Als… die Zeitungen voll davon gewesen waren, dass… Lucius Malfoy durch die Stadt lief!

Sie war da gewesen.

Ich möchte nicht mehr von dir beachtet werden!

Das hatte sie ihm gesagt… - das war das letzte, was sie ihm tatsächlich gesagt hatte….

„Hermine!", wiederholte Harry lauter, und endlich fiel das letzte lose Ende in Hermines Kopf an seinen letzten richtigen Platz.

Die Sorge um Draco ließ sie fast wahnsinnig werden. In ihrem Innern pochte es laut und schwer gegen ihr Herz, was nicht begreifen konnte, wie sie noch hier stehen konnte! Warum sie ihm nicht hinterher gelaufen war! Und – wieso kam Dana Wades mit ihm zum Krankenflügel?!

Sie blinzelte mehrfach. War er… mit ihr zusammen oder so etwas? Nachdem sie… sich wie ein unmöglicher Mensch ihm gegenüber verhalten hatte? Ihr Herz machte einen gefährlichen Satz. War das möglich? Ging es ihm gut?

„Her-", begann Harry erneut, aber Hermine zuckte schließlich aus ihrer Lethargie.

„-ich muss in die Bibliothek", unterbrach sie Harry tonlos, zusammenhanglos, und rannte praktisch den Weg zum Schloss zurück. Sie hatte keine Lust zu erklären, hatte keine Lust, noch mehr nachzudenken, denn ihr Kopf quoll über vor Gedanken und Erinnerungen. Sie musste ihn sehen, um besser zu verstehen! Und eine bessere Ausrede für ihre Freunde war ihr – ironischerweise – nicht eingefallen….

„Sie muss was?", entfuhr es Ron ungläubig, und Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er zuckte schließlich die Achseln, als Hermines Silhouette kurz vor dem Schloss verschwunden war.

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte er ernsthaft überfordert. „Keine Ahnung, Ron", wiederholte er.

Ginny neben ihm hatte ein vages Lächeln auf den Lippen, aber Harry befürchtete schon fast, dass Hermine nun vollständig den Verstand verloren hatte.

„Lasst uns gehen", seufzte er schließlich.

„Was für ein blödes Spiel", murrte Ron neben ihm, während Ginny fast zufrieden neben ihnen hermarschierte.


	26. Chapter 26

Kapitel 26

Sie kam sich lächerlich vor. Vor allem kam es ihr vor wie ein Déjà Vue. Aber vieles kam ihr im Moment so vor. Wieder einmal stand sie vor dem Krankenflügel, in dem er lag, und wieder überlegte sie, ob sie hinein gehen sollte.

Das letzte Mal hatte sie ihn aufgefordert, sie nicht mehr zu beachten. Und das war auch das letzte Mal, dass sie ihn mit ihrem wachen Verstand überhaupt beachtet hatte. Ihr Herz klopfte, dabei hatte sie erst heute Nachmittag mit ihm die Strafe abgesessen. Sie hatte sich noch gar nicht richtig bei Nessie bedankt, fiel ihr ein. Nicht, dass das ohne weiteres möglich wäre, aber generell schon. Vielleicht mochte sie Süßigkeiten, wenn sie ein vegetarisches Tier war?

Hermine würde etwas finden.

Und im Moment hockte Dana Wades noch an seinem Bett. Das hielt Hermine auch davon ab, hineinzustürmen. Sie faselte irgendeinen Unsinn, versprach ihm, sie wäre beinahe ohnmächtig geworden, als er gefallen war, und sie würde von jetzt an gut auf ihn aufpassen.

Hermine konnte sie nicht leiden. Und Hermine konnte nicht leiden, dass er sie nicht mal davon scheuchte. Sie wünschte, sie würde sich besser an das Gefühl erinnern, als sie ihn geküsst hatte vor ein paar Tagen! Endlich kam Madame Pomfrey. Merlin, noch mal. Dana würde ihm noch einen Heiratsantrag machen, dachte Hermine dumpf, während sie eilig in den Flur zurückwich, hinter die Büste von Melvin, dem Malediertem, der mit Augenbinde und Furunkelbeulen als Mahnmal vor dem Krankflügel stand.

Ja, sie wusste alles.

„Miss Wades, würden Sie nun bitte endlich den Krankflügel verlassen? Mr Malfoy braucht von jetzt an Ruhe und darf nicht mehr sprechen. Was glauben Sie, wie sich ein geprellter Rippenkäfig anfühlt? Nicht besonders angenehm, das kann ich Ihnen versichern!"

Dana beschwerte sich noch kleinlaut, ehe sie, nach ätzend säuselnden Abschiedsworten, endlich verschwand. Hermine sah dem schlanken Mädchen nach, was verstört und voller ätzender Sorge den Flur hinab verschwand.

Hermine atmete aus, lauschte, bis Madame Pomfrey murmelnd wieder in ihr Zimmer verschwand, und schlich dann wieder zum Eingang, um noch ein weiteres Mal zu zögern.

Aber sie konnte nicht mehr besonders viele Ausreden ersinnen, weswegen sie nicht hinein gehen sollte. Er durfte nicht reden? Das musste er auch nicht. Sie wollte gar nicht reden. Sie hatte genug zu verarbeiten. Sie wollte ihn einfach nur sehen. Endlich wieder richtig sehen.

Sie schlich also in den Krankenflügel. Er lag nicht im ersten Bett, sondern im linken, hinten am Fenster. Eilig huschte sie über den polierten Boden, ohne dass Madame Pomfrey sie bemerkte und zog den Vorhang straff um sein Krankenbett. Er hatte die Augen bereits geschlossen, aber er schlief nicht, denn seine Stirn lag in tiefen Falten.

„Quidditch ist ein saudämlicher Sport", hauchte sie, als sie sich sanft auf seine Bettkante setzte. Seine Augen öffneten sich verstört wieder, und er erkannte sie nach einem knappen Moment. Schmerz zeichnete sein Gesicht, und Hermines Herz zog sich zusammen, bei der frisch geheilten Wunde auf seiner Schläfe. „Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte sie ihn, mit klopfendem Herzen, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, lange nicht mehr wirklich mit ihm gesprochen zu haben.

Und auf seine Stirn gesellten sich noch einige Falten mehr. Er schien sie nicht recht deuten zu können. Sie presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander, nicht sicher, ob sie seine Hand ergreifen durfte, oder ob sie überhaupt hier willkommen war.

„Ich dachte, ich… sehe nach, ob es dir gut geht?", erklärte sie ihr auftauchen sanft, und sein Mund öffnete sich sehr langsam. „Aber Dana Wades war da wohl schneller als ich", ergänzte sie mit erhobener Augenbraue. Ihr Blick fiel schließlich auf den Nachttisch neben ihm. Ihr Mund öffnete sich mit stummer Erkenntnis.

„Stimmenlöser", las sie den Namen auf der braunglasigen Flasche nickend. „Du kannst nicht sprechen", vermutete sie lächelnd. Er schien sie abwartend zu betrachten.

„Tja", sagte sie also, senkte etwas beschämt den Blick auf ihre Hände, und überlegte, was sie noch zu ihm sagen wollte. „Ich wollte dir nur sagen", begann sie langsam, „dass es… völlig ok ist, wenn du… mich Hermine nennst", korrigierte sie, was sie ihm erst vor wenigen Tagen verboten hatte.

Er sah sie an. Sein Ausdruck verriet ihr gar nichts. Es tat ihr weh, zu sehen, dass er verletzt war. Es war kaum auszuhalten. Und sie glaubte, das war es gewesen. Zu sehen, wie er verletzt vom Besen vier Meter in die Tiefe gestürzt war, war erschreckenderweise so unerträglich gewesen, dass all die Angst um ihn etwas Entscheidendes in ihrem Innern wieder erweckt hatte.

„Es tut mir so leid, Draco", flüsterte sie schließlich. „Das… das mit dem Denkarium und Garrick und… allem!" Und er setzte sich im Bett auf. Sein Blick war eine Spur ungläubig, während er sie betrachtete. Prüfend und sehr langsam lehnte er sich vor. Er verzog vor Schmerzen den Mund, gab aber kein Geräusch von sich. Wie auch – dachte sie dumpf, ehe er so nahe war, dass sie jeden grauen Funken in seiner Iris erkennen konnte.

„Und es tut mir leid, dass ich so scheußlich zu dir war. Ich-", wisperte sie ein wenig verlegen, weil er so nahe vor ihr war, aber er ruckte nur kurz mit dem Kopf und überwand den letzten Zentimeter.

Seine Lippen waren warm, und sie glaubte, das Schlagen tausender Schmetterlingsflügel in ihrem Bauch spüren zu können, als er ihren Mund verschloss. Ihre Augen schlossen sich augenblicklich, und alles, was noch immer keinen Sinn in ihrem Kopf ergeben hatte, war jetzt völlig klar.

Endlich war sie wieder da! Sie roch seinen Duft, erinnerte sich an jede Sekunde mit ihm, und sie wusste nicht, warum, aber sie wusste, sie brauchte ihn. Draco Malfoy. So dringend!

Sie spürte, wie ihm jede Bewegung, jeder Atemzug wohl Schmerzen verursachte. Sie wich zurück, nicht weit, aber so weit, dass sie ihn ansehen konnte. Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte sie ihn in die Kissen zurück.

„Ruh dich aus. Ich gehe nicht mehr fort", versprach sie ihm lächelnd. Und sie merkte, dass er wohl schon kaum noch bei Bewusstsein war. Seine Augen waren merklich kleiner geworden. Bevor sie noch einmal blinzelte, waren sie zugefallen.

Er war eingeschlafen.

Und was sie bei Harry nicht spürte, dass spürte sie bei ihm um ein zehnfaches. Tränen rannen aus ihren Augenwinkeln.

Sie erinnerte sich tatsächlich.

An das Gespräch nach dem furchtbaren Abend der versuchten Vergewaltigung! Zwischen den Gängen der Gewächshäuser! Auch an das Gespräch mit Harry anschließend, weil er glaubte, sie mochte Malfoy.

Mochte Malfoy.

Mochte Malfoy….

Sie mochte Malfoy.

Und Harry hatte Recht gehabt. Er hatte so, so Recht gehabt, überlegte sie, fast überrascht. Wieso war es ihr vorher nicht aufgefallen. Wie von selbst, strich ihre Hand sanft eine Strähne aus seiner Stirn. Vorsichtig, um ihm nicht wehzutun.

Und sie hatte gedacht, sie würde ihn nie wiedersehen.

Sie klammerte sich praktisch an alle Erinnerungen, die immer noch auf sie einströmen. Sie erinnerte sich an jedes Unterrichtsfach. Wissen durchflutete jede Pore ihres Körpers.

Und wie hatte sie sich gewünscht, dass er etwas anderes zu ihr gesagt hätte!

Etwas anderes, als sie ihm im Krankenflügel eröffnet hatte, sie würde mit Kingston zum Ball gehen.

Wie sehr sie sich gewünscht hatte, er hätte gesagt, dass er mit ihr gehen wollte. Dass….-

Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen und lauschte seinem gleichmäßigen Atem, während ihr Gehirn müder und müder wurde. Sie hatte ihn wieder gefunden. Und sie wollte nicht mehr gehen.

Sie hatte ihn solange gesucht! Sie hatte ihn so sehr vermisst….

Es war so warm, dass er es nicht mehr aushielt. Blinzelnd schlug er die Augen auf. Es war, als würde ein Gewicht ihn nach unten ziehen. Sein Kopf hämmerte leicht. Glück gehabt. Er hatte schon befürchtet, er würde ins Mungo überführt werden müssen, nach diesem Sturz.

Und erst jetzt begriff er, dass er nicht alleine im Bett lag. Sein Arm war eingeschlafen. Er verzog schmerzhaft den Mund. Er räusperte sich, denn er konnte wieder sprechen. Der Stimmenlöser war abgeklungen.

Das Mädchen auf seiner Brust schlief tief und fest, als er den Arm unter ihrem Körper hervor gezogen hatte und ihn schüttelte, bis das Blut wieder zirkulierte.

Und erst nach einer ganzen Weile rührte er sich nicht mehr. Nicht einen Millimeter mehr. Denn… wahrscheinlich träumte er noch. Deswegen ging es ihm nicht mal wirklich schlecht, denn er musste träumen. Denn das Mädchen, das unter seiner Decke lag war… Granger.

Er blinzelte, wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen, weil der Traum dann wahrscheinlich vorüber wäre, aber gar nichts passierte, als er den Kopf wieder ins Kissen legte.

Seine Rippen schmerzten höllisch, aber es war alles unwichtig!

Wieso war sie hier?

Er lag regungslos. Hatte er sie verflucht? Mit dem Imperius belegt?

Wieso lag sie hier? In seinem Bett?!

Und dann streckte sie sich auf ihm. Er hielt erschrocken die Luft an. Dann hob sich ihr Lockenkopf von seiner Brust und sie blinzelte in die aufgehende Sonne, bevor ihr Blick fiel.

Sie sah ihn an. Verblüffung trat in ihr Gesicht, als sie ihn erkannt hatte. Er hatte sich auf die Ellenbogen gestützt und wagte nicht, zu sprechen.

Ihr Mund öffnete sich langsam, als hätte sie begriffen.

„Was… was tust du hier?", fragte er tonlos, rau, als wäre es der erste Tag, an dem er seine Stimme gebrauchte. Er räusperte sich heftig. Und er konnte nicht anders, als sie anzustarren.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, ich gehe nicht mehr fort", erwiderte sie mit einem leisen Lächeln, und seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihm verdutzt, und er sah, wie sich ihre Mundwinkel nur ein ganz klein wenig hoben. Es reichte, um sein Herz schneller schlagen zu lassen. Ihre Hand hob sich zu seiner Wange. Er dachte zuerst, sie würde ihn schlagen wollen, aber sanft legten sich ihre Finger über seine Wange. Sie strich federleicht über seine Haut, sah ihn an, als sähe sie ihn zum ersten Mal.

„Ich dachte, ich wäre für immer fort", flüsterte sie mit einem traurigen Blick. „Ich hatte solche Angst. Ich war solange fort", wiederholte sie tonlos. Sein Mund öffnete sich langsam. „Draco", sagte sie schließlich, und eine Träne fiel auf ihre Wange, aber sie lächelte jetzt.

Und seine Augen weiteten sich, denn er sah, wie sie ihn aus ihren warmen, braunen Augen betrachtete. Sie war wieder da. Sie war zurück! Sie… war bei ihm!

Und das, was er als Traum empfunden hatte, kristallisierte sich näher hervor.

Sie war gestern hier gewesen! Bei ihm! Er hatte geglaubt, es wäre nicht echt gewesen!

Aber… sie war hier! Es war echt!

Und in nur einer Sekunde hatte er sie an sich gezogen. Sein Herz ging schnell als er sie in seine Arme gezogen hatte und sie hielt. Er ignorierte den Schmerz in seinem kompletten Oberkörper. Denn er musste sie halten, sonst könne sie ihm vielleicht doch verloren gehen.

So saßen sie in seinem Krankenbett. Er hielt sie fest an seinen Körper gepresst. Er roch den Duft ihrer Haare, und er wusste, er hatte noch niemals jemanden auf diese Weise umarmt, nicht einmal Narzissa, aber es fühlte sich so richtig an. Sie passte perfekt. Und sie weinte an seiner Brust, während er unbeholfen über ihren Rücken strich. Ihre Arme legten sich um seinen Nacken, und er glaubte selber, weinen zu müssen. So fühlte es sich an.

Irgendetwas in seiner Magengegend explodierte förmlich bei diesem Gefühl. Er schloss die Augen und hielt sie fest. Hielt sie einfach nur fest.

Denn mehr brauchte er nicht. Und wäre es ein Traum, dann brauchte er auch gar nicht mehr aufwachen.

Er hörte das Räuspern eine Sekunde später.

„Wir dachten schon, Miss Granger wäre uns ein weiteres Mal verschollen gegangen", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme.

„Miss Granger! Sie waren doch wohl nicht die ganze Nacht hier? Du liebe Güte!", hörte er Madame Pomfreys Entrüstung. Hermine löste sich abrupt von ihm, die Wangen tiefrot vor Scham.

„Gut, dass alle wohl auf sind, nicht wahr, Poppy?", sagte Dumbledore schließlich und unterbrach die peinliche Stille.

„Hmpf", machte Madame Pomfrey, aber Dumbledore ignorierte die Missbilligung in ihrer Stimme.

„Mr Malfoy, gute Neuigkeiten. Ihr scharfes Auge hat sich nicht getäuscht. Es ist mittlerweile ein netter Anblick, wo der Zauber abgeklungen ist", fuhr er lächelnd fort. „Der Verbotene Wald quillt über vor Gold. Es wird einige Zeit dauern, alles aus der Höhle zu bekommen. Vor allem haben sich die Niffler bereits fleißig an die Arbeit gemacht, ihr Vermögen im Wald zu vergraben", gab er lächelnd zu bedenken.

Dracos Mund öffnete sich perplex. „Der Zauber…?", fragte er ein wenig verwirrt, noch immer mit rauer Stimme.

„Der Zauber, mit dem das Gold verkleinert wurde. Wohl mit Miss Grangers Zauberstab", fügte er knapp hinzu. „Nachdem dieser aber nach und nach auf dem Grund des Sees zerstört worden war, hat der Verschwinde-Zauber an Wirkung verloren."

„Jaah!", rief sie plötzlich aus. „Ich erinnere mich an die Höhle!", entfuhr es ihr nickend. „Ich habe es verkleinert! Es hat Stunden gedauert!", fuhr sie langsam fort.

„Das kann ich mir denken, Miss Granger", bestätigte Dumbledore. „Mittlerweile haben sich auch die Zentauren bei mir beschwert, dass eine solche Umweltbelästigung doch wohl kaum von mir beabsichtigt gewesen war…" Er zwinkerte bei diesen Worten.

„Umweltbelästigung", wiederholte Draco kopfschüttelnd, über so viel zentaurischen Unverstand von Gold.

„Tja, Gold stinkt", bemerkte Hermine neben ihm, und er fasste sie wieder näher ins Auge. Er wusste nicht, wie er sie ansah, aber wohl hungrig genug, dass ihre Wangen wieder rot wurden.

Sie war bei ihm geblieben. Sie hatte die Nacht bei ihm verbracht. Es war so unglaublich anstrengend gewesen. Und er konnte kaum glauben, dass sie jetzt bei ihm war.

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er tatsächlich einmal gewinnen sollte, am Ende.

Es war… so abwegig….

Aber er spürte, wie er lächeln musste. Sie senkte tatsächlich ihren Blick.

Dabei war sie es doch gewesen, die unter seine Decke gekrochen war!

Zu dumm, dass Dumbledore und die Krankenschwester noch anwesend waren, dachte er plötzlich, mit wachsender Erektion.


	27. Chapter 27

Kapitel 27

„Hermine, er ist wie ein verdammter zweiter Schatten", knurrte Ron sichtlich entnervt neben ihr, als sie die Große Halle nach dem Mittagessen verlassen hatten, und die Slytherns der siebten Klasse, angeführt von Malfoy, nahezu zeitgleich ebenfalls die Halle verließen. Hermine war aufgefallen, dass Draco auftauchte, wo sie war, und dass sie heute häufiger als sonst, den Umweg über den Flur an der Treppe zu den Kellern der Slytherins vorbei genommen hatte – eigentlich wann immer sich die Gelegenheit zwischen dem Unterricht geboten hatte.

Und es war lächerlich, wie sehr sie sich darüber freute, dass die letzten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke waren. Nicht wegen. Snape. Nicht wegen der einschläfernden Dämpfe in den Kellern. Nein. Ganz bestimmt nicht deswegen.

„Oh Ron", sagte sie ein wenig tadelnd, aber sie stritt es nicht einmal ab. Sie hatte Madame Pomfrey das Versprechen geben müssen, Draco gestern in Ruhe zu lassen, so dass er den kompletten Sonntag zur Heilung nutzen könnte. Das hatte sie getan. So schwer das auch gewesen war.

Und sie spürte seine Anwesenheit dicht hinter sich, während die Siebtklässler gesammelt nach unten marschierten.

Auf dem Flur vor Snapes Klassenzimmer war es voll und eng.

„Na, alle Tränke im Kopf?", fragte er sie direkt, denn er lehnte direkt neben ihr an der Wand. Natürlich. Sie wandte den Blick, und ignorierte Rons theatralischen Seufzer.

„Ja, alles wieder da", bestätigte sie, ein wenig atemlos. Er sah aus wie immer. Nur… noch besser, kam ihr absolut klischeehaft dieser Gedanke. Dana Wades stand mit verschränkten Armen etwas abseits, und ihre Blicke waren nicht gerade nett, fiel Hermine auf.

Aber fast schadenfroh dachte sie, dass Dana ruhig sehen konnte, wie absolut gering Dracos Interesse an ihr zu sein schien. Hermine könnte sich für ihre Hormonschübe erschlagen.

Seine hellen Haare fielen locker auf seinem Kopf, sie roch seinen Duft, den sie aufwendig kannte, und es war Harry, der ihr und Dracos mittlerweile stummes Gestarre räuspernd unterbrach.

„Ich könnte mich zwar dafür erschlagen, aber, Malfoy, du kannst heute an unserem Tisch sitzen", brachte er wenig euphorisch über die Lippen. Hermines Augen wurden groß.

_Was_?

Und auch Pansy, Blaise und Goyle wandten dieser Gesprächswendung nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu. Es hatte die Runde gemacht, dass Hermine sich wieder erinnern konnte. Aber nur die wenigstens wussten, was sie überhaupt vergessen hatte. Es war nicht so, dass sie diese Sache mit Draco irgendwem anvertraut hätte. Und nur Ginny wusste, dass sie die Nacht bei Draco im Krankenflügel verbracht hatte. Denn Ginny war zu Dumbledore gegangen und hatte ihn informiert, dass Hermine nicht im Schlafsaal geschlafen hatte.

Harry schien mittlerweile herausfordernd auf Dracos Antwort zu warten.

Und Hermine wusste, wenn das wirklich passieren würde, dann… wäre das ein neuer Schritt. Eine völlig neue Ära. Etwas, womit sie alle bestimmt nicht würden umgehen können. Denn dann wären Gryffindors und Slytherins tatsächlich irgendwie miteinander verbunden. Es wäre tatsächlich offiziell. Wenn Draco jetzt zustimmen würde, dann… Hermines Herz schlug praktisch Saltos in ihrer Brust. Damit konnte sie wirklich nicht umgehen.

Und für eine Sekunde stellte sie es sich vor. Wie es wäre. Ihre Zeit im Unterricht mit ihm zu verbringen. So zu tun, als… wären sie alle Freunde. Als… wäre es tatsächlich so leicht.

„Ich denke, das ist eine schlechte Idee, Potter", entschied er sich zu sagen. Und Hermine hatte auch nicht wirklich damit gerechnet. Die Slytherins neben ihm schienen erleichtert aufzuatmen. Aber sie fühlte den sanften Stich der Enttäuschung in ihrem Innern. Aber was hatte sie gedacht? Dass über Nacht alles einfach und simpel geworden war?

Aber immerhin machte sich Harry den Aufwand. Es war mehr, als sie ohnehin von ihm erwartete.

Harry hob knapp die Augenbrauen. „Meinetwegen frage ich auch nicht, Besenwunder", entgegnete Harry spöttisch, so dass Dracos Mundwinkel sanken. Hermines Blick wanderte kurz über seine geheilte Platzwunde an der Schläfe. Nur noch eine helle Narbe war zurückgeblieben, die auch noch verheilen würde. „Ich kann problemlos ohne dich überleben, Malfoy." Es klang so, als ob sie das nicht können würde, dachte Hermine gereizt. „Mich machen eure Blicke nur wahnsinnig", ergänzte Harry achselzuckend, mit einem wissenden Blick. Hermine schloss unter roten Wangen die Augen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du dich um deinen Kram kümmern würdest, Potter?", erwiderte Draco mit einem kühlen Lächeln. Und Hermine wusste, dass Draco nicht soweit war, vor ihren Freunden auch nur irgendetwas einzugestehen. Und sei es nur ein Blick.

„Ich bin sicher, Harry hat es nett gemeint", merkte sie fast scharf an. Und es hätte ihm wahrscheinlich nicht geschadet, hätte er einfach Harrys Angebot angenommen, dachte sie böse in Gedanken. Sein Blick fiel auf ihr Gesicht.

„Ich bin sicher, _Harry_ wird es überleben, wenn ich nicht auf seinem Schoß sitze", erwiderte er, und betonte Harrys Namen äußerst spöttisch.

„Du bist unmöglich", sagte sie gepresst. Er tippte sich nachdenklich mit dem Zeigfinger gegen die vollen Lippen.

„Du könntest mich anschließend bestrafen, Granger", schlug er ihr schließlich lächelnd vor. Sie hörte Ron wieder angewidert aufstöhnen. Die lästige Röte kroch wieder in ihre Wangen, denn sein Blick war so unglaublich provozierend, dass sie sich am liebsten umgedreht hätte.

„Muss ja ein mächtiger Ego-Schub sein, dein Gold wiederzuhaben", bemerkte Harry mit abgewandtem Blick neben ihr. Dracos Lächeln verblasste merklich.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du von Gold auch nur die leiseste Ahnung hast, Potter", schloss Draco ungerührt, während Hermine beide am liebsten auseinander geschoben hätte. „Und mein Gold geht dich auch herzlich wenig an. Und Ego-Schübe habe ich nicht nötig", schloss er mit einem Lächeln.

Harry wandte sich schlecht gelaunt wieder um. „Ach nein?", wollte er herausfordernd wissen, und Hermine atmete resignierend aus, als Draco noch näher kam.

„Nein", behauptete er, ohne Harry aus dem Blick zu lassen.

„Dann liegt es wohl Hermines Wunderheilung", vermutete Harry aalglatt. Beide starrten sich an. Die Spannung war unerträglich.

„Harry, es reicht", sagte sie mittlerweile müde. Harry besaß die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit des Flurs. Und Harry verdrehte tatsächlich die Augen.

Hermine hatte begriffen. Harry wusste Bescheid, aber er musste es nicht allen auf die Nasen binden.

„Ihr seid lächerlich", bemerkte Harry kopfschüttelnd und brach die gefährliche Nähe zu Draco. Hermine bemerkte, dass Draco sie beobachtete. Er musste wirklich nicht so zu Harry sein! Es war nicht nötig. Es war wie ein dummes Spiel zwischen den Jungen.

Snape kam und siegte. Die Spannung fiel von den Schülern ab und wurde von Angst und Anspannung abgelöst.

„Feierliches Schweigen? Mal was Neues, kurz vor Schluss?", erkundigte sich Snape als er seinen Klassenraum aufschloss. Sie folgten ihm stumm ins Innere.

„Setzen, kein Gerede und Bücher aufschlagen!", befahl er über ihre Köpfe, und Hermine setzte sich neben Ron, Harry und Neville an den Tisch, während ihr Blick den Slytherins folgte. Draco saß wie immer, neben Pansy, Goyle und Blaise.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich zum bestimmt hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag. Und er schien seine Mundwinkel kaum abhalten zu können, nach oben zu zucken. Ihr Mund öffnete sich leicht, dann schüttelte sie sachte den Kopf und senkte den Blick.

Snape hatte bereits die Seite an die Tafel gehext, und Hermine konnte nicht sagen, wie dankbar sie war, dass sie das Rezept kannte. Dass sie wusste, wie dieser Trank zu brauen war, und dass sie keine Sorge mehr haben musste, nicht doch das Jahr wiederholen zu müssen.

Und obwohl sie wusste, was sie zu tun hatte, brauchte sie ewig, denn sie war so abgelenkt. Ständig hob sich ihr Blick, um zu sehen, was er tat. Wie er vorankam, und sie machte sich selber nur nervöser mit ihrem Verhalten. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, an das, was sie gefühlt hatte, als sie ihn vergessen hatte. Aber sie konnte nicht mal nur vorstellen, wie das wäre.

Denn sie brauchte ihn nur anzusehen, und ihr Herzschlag setzte eine Sekunde aus.

Sie kannte ihn so genau. Sie wusste so viel über ihn. Und sie glaubte nicht, dass sie es ertragen könnte, würde sie es noch einmal vergessen müssen. Es war seltsam, wie er sie ergänzte, wie er sie zu einem Ganzen werden ließ. Denn ohne ihn schien sie ja unausstehlich gewesen zu sein.

Dabei war er alles andere als perfekt.

Nicht mal ansatzweise perfekt.

Sie ruckte aus ihrer Starre, denn sie sah ihn wieder an, und diesmal erwiderte er wieder ihren Blick. Seine grauen Augen waren wie immer. Der Schalk blitzte in seinem Blick. Sie könnte nicht behaupten, dass er freundlicher wäre als vorher. Aber alles Böse war aus seinem Blick verschwunden. Und jetzt lag in seinem Blick das konstante Versprechen, dass er sie nicht besonders lange aus seinem Blick lassen würde.

Und es war das Gefühl, was ihre Fingerspitzen kribbeln ließ.

Und auch diese Stunde fand ihr Ende. Ihr Trank war vielleicht auf demselben Level wie Harrys, und das war nicht besonders gut, aber es war ihr fast egal.

In der Prüfung wäre sie besser. Sollte Draco Malfoy sich nicht auch im Raum befinden, natürlich. Er ließ sich viel Zeit mit dem Säubern seines Kessels, und seltsamerweise passte sie sich seiner Geschwindigkeit an. Harry und Ron schulterten bereits ihre Taschen, als sie gerade ihren Kessel gereinigt hatte.

„Wir gehen vor", bemerkte Harry mit eindeutig erhobener Augenbraue, aber Hermine blickte lächelnd zur Seite. Ron sprach auf Harry ein, während beide das Klassenzimmer verließen.

Und sie und Malfoy verließen den Raum mit den letzten beiden anderen Gryffindors, die ihnen keine weitere Beachtung mehr schenkten, sondern darüber sprachen, runter zum See zu gehen, um Nessie zu bewundern.

Betont gelassen schlenderte er hinter ihr, während sie den Blick nach vorne gerichtet hielt. Sie spürte, als er näher kam.

„Na?", fragte er gleichmütig, als er zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte. Er lächelte auf sie hinab, und sie fuhr sich lächelnd durch die Locken.

„Na?", erwiderte sie einfallslos, und sein Grinsen geriet schief.

„Sag mal, gehst du noch mit Kingston auf den Ball?", fragte er schließlich, vergrub die Hände lässig in seinen Taschen und hatte den Kopf schräg gelegt, während er sie ansah.

„Wieso?", fragte sie, fast atemlos. „Gehst du mit Dana?", erwiderte sie mit gespieltem Interesse.

„Dana? Wades? Nein, wieso sollte ich?", entgegnete er gedehnt.

„Nur so", sagte sie achselzuckend. „Willst du mich fragen?", beendete sie dieses Spiel, was sie spielten, denn sie hatten fast die Treppe zur Großen Halle erreicht. Sie war stehen geblieben, als er stehen geblieben war. Sie sah zu ihm auf.

„Nein", erwiderte er, und kurz wankte ihr Lächeln auf ihren Zügen. „Ich hatte nicht geglaubt, dass ich das überhaupt noch müsste."

„Oh", erwiderte sie gedehnt und nickte langsam. „Du bist dir sehr sicher", schloss sie aus seinen Worten. Kurz hoben sich seine Mundwinkel ebenmäßig. Er wechselte das Thema sehr schnell.

„Sehe ich dich später?", fragte er sie direkt, und kurz schlug ihr Herz unregelmäßig, denn sein Blick nahm eine neue Note an. Dringender als zuvor.

„Wie du weißt, ist heute ein besonderes Vertrauensschülertreffen, denn der Ball ist bald und wir entscheiden, wie wir die Halle schmücken", erklärte sie, mit aller Ernsthaftigkeit, die sie zustande brachte.

„Wie du dich vielleicht erinnern kannst, war ich bei noch keinem Vertrauensschülertreffen, und ich gedenke nicht, damit jetzt zu beginnen", klärte er sie mit milder Nachsicht auf, die ihr Lächeln verschwinden ließ.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte sie trocken.

„Mein vollster, Granger", erwiderte er mit einem feierlichen Nicken. Sie nickte säuerlich.

„Nicht einmal das willst du tun?", fragte sie nun direkt.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was meine Anwesenheit bringen sollte", erklärte er direkt heraus. Sie nickte schließlich.

„Ok. Gut zu wissen, Malfoy", erwiderte sie.

„Schön, wenn ich dir helfen konnte", entgegnete er glatt, mit einem unerschütterlichen Lächeln.

„Du bist ein Arsch", informierte sie ihn, falls ihre Körpersprache ihn nicht bereits ins Bilde gerückt hatte. Sein linker Mundwinkel hob sich spöttisch in die Höhe, ehe er einräumend nickte.

„Ja, schon immer gewesen", gab er bereitwillig zu, während sich seine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht heben wollte. Aber sie wandte sich wütend von ihm ab. Er dachte wirklich, es würde ihr nichts ausmachen, dass er immer noch keinen Finger krumm machte, für das Amt, was sie angeblich gemeinsam belegten.

Er war so ein Arsch!

„Wieso?", wollte Pansy schlicht von ihm wissen. „Wieso sollte ich das tun? Diese Wahnsinnige hat sich auf mich gestürzt, Draco!", erinnerte sie ihn streng.

Er hob den Blick von seiner Arbeit, die er vollbracht hatte. „Sag ihr einfach irgendetwas, ok? Ich verlange keine perfekte Show, Pansy", erwiderte er entnervt.

„Du bist so ein Mistkerl. Kümmere dich selber um deine Dates!", fuhr sie ihn an, aber sein Blick ließ sie verstummen. Sie stand zornig in der Tür des Schlafsaals der Siebtklässler. „Nein!", sagte sie vehement, als der Zorn aus seinem Blick verschwunden war. „Frag Blaise!"

„Blaise ist kein Vertrauensschüler", erinnerte er sie.

„Dann geh selber zu dem verdammten Treffen, denn das letzte Mal, als ich mich erkundigt habe, warst du noch Schulsprecher, Malfoy!", schnappte sie wütend.

„Ich bitte dich inständig", sagte er jetzt, aber Pansy lachte auf.

„Das hast du noch niemals getan! Wieso machst du dir so einen scheiß Aufwand, Draco? Sie frisst dir ohnehin aus der Hand. Es ist absolut lächerlich, was ihr veranstaltet!", wiederholte sie die Worte, die Potter heute bereits gesagt hatte. Und Draco war es egal.

„Tu mir den Gefallen", sagte er schlicht. „Als Freundschaftsdienst", ergänzte er achselzuckend. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Ach ja? Dasselbe hast du zu mir gesagt, als ich deinen Schwanz in den Mund nehmen sollte, Draco Malfoy", informierte sie ihn mit Eiseskälte. Er atmete gereizt aus. „Ziehst du dieselbe Show heute für Granger ab? Wahnsinnig kreativ von dir", spuckte sie ihm entgegen. Er kam zu ihr. Er schloss den Abstand, dass sie verblüfft den Kopf in den Nacken legen musste, und er ergriff ihr Kinn mit Zeigefinger und Daumen.

„Wiederhole die Worte für mich, Pansy", verlangte er rau und spürte Pansy schlucken. „Ich glaube…", begann er abwartend, und Pansys Stimme war ein Wispern.

„Ich glaube", wiederholte sie artig, und er hielt sie noch immer gefangen.

„Es brennt", fuhr er fort, und sie wiederholte augenverdrehend die Worte.

„Es brennt", sagte sie unwillig.

„Im Gemeinschaftsraum, Granger", schloss er gedehnt. Pansy sah ihn trotzig an. „Sag es, Pansy", verlangte er streng.

„Im Gemeinschaftsraum, Granger", presste sie böse hervor.

„War das s schwer?", erkundigte er sich scheinheilig und ließ ihr Kinn fahren.

„Ich kann dich nicht leiden", informierte ihn Pansy knapp, ehe sie sich umwandte.

„Ich mag dich auch", rief er ihr lächelnd nach, nachdem er die letzte Kerze auf dem langen Tisch platzierte hatte, auf dem bereits ein weißes Leinentuch ausgebreitet war.

Er hatte den Jungen im Schlafsaal bereits Todesqualen angedroht, sollten sie es wagen hier reinzukommen. Die Betten hatte er klein gehext und an die Wand gestellt, damit er genug Platz für den Tisch und das Menü hatte, was die Elfen freundlicherweise für ihn zubereiteten. Als ob sie jemals einen Wunsch abschlagen würden.

Er hoffte, das Kerzenlicht würde genug Stimmung erzielen, denn den Ofen wollte er nicht anzünden. Es wäre viel zu heiß. Er hoffte, sie wäre in der richtigen Stimmung, wenn sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen würde.

Nichts gefiel ihm besser, wenn sie sprachlos war. Er hatte seit einer Weile kein Date mehr gehabt. Aber er glaubte, dass er sich gut schlagen würde, bei diesem Versuch.

Er hoffte es zumindest. Granger war unberechenbar. Ohne Erinnerung, genauso wie mit Erinnerung. Er hatte heute in Zaubertränke kaum den Blick von ihr wenden können. Er benahm sich wie ein Vollidiot. Pansy hatte Recht, aber das würde er niemals zugeben. Nicht vor Pansy zumindest.


	28. Chapter 28

Kapitel 28

Zwar hatte sie nicht angenommen, dass er wirklich so dreist wäre, nicht aufzutauchen, aber sie hatte es befürchtet. Sie hatte naiv darauf gehofft, dass er nur einen Witz gemacht hatte.

Sie wunderte sich über gar nichts mehr.

Pansy war auch nicht aufgetaucht, und Ron starb in der ersten Reihe tausend Tode, nachdem sich bereits drei Vertrauensschülerinnen über die Farben der Deko stritten.

Hermine kam überhaupt nicht mehr dazwischen, und sie selber hatte auch Besseres zu tun, als sich über solche Kleinigkeiten aufzuregen.

„Wieso nicht pink?", rief Claire Kensington jetzt unnachgiebig, während Jessica Danes wütend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Dann komme ich nicht. Wieso nicht Rot oder Gold?", beschwerte sich Jessica.

„Weil nicht alles auf der Welt Gryffindor ist, Jessica!", schnauzte Claire unbeeindruckt.

„Merlin, ich will nur noch weg", jammerte Ron mit kieksiger Stimme.

„Leute, die Farbwahl sollte nicht so lange dauern", erinnerte Hermine die Vertrauensschüler mit Nachdruck.

„Ach nein? Darauf baut sich alles auf, oder nicht?", meckerte Cassandra Tandy jetzt drauf los, während sie nervös am silbernen V an ihrer Brust spielte. Hufflepuufs waren immer schrecklich nervös, wenn es zu internen Streitigkeiten kam.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass Kingston bereits auf dem Tisch eingeschlafen war.

Die Tür flog auf, und die Jungen zuckten alle aus ihrem Dämmerschlaf. Pansy stand außer Atem in der Tür. „Granger, du musst kommen!", rief sie aus. Hermine hatte geglaubt, Pansy würde kein Wort mehr mit ihr wechseln, nachdem sich Hermine vor einigen Tagen auf sie geworfen hatte, aber scheinbar hatte sie sich geirrt.

„Wieso?", erkundigte sich Hermine, die vielleicht auch eine Falle hinter Pansys Worten vermuten konnte.

„Du musst kommen. Ich glaube… der Gemeinschaftsraum brennt, Granger", sagte sie, fast widerwillig. Hermines Augen wurden groß.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihr, während Panik unter den Schülern ausbrach.

„Du solltest kommen. Ich… kenne keinen guten Spruch und-"

Hermine war sofort zu Pansy gekommen. „Wir müssen den Lehrern Bescheid sagen! Hat Snape-"

„-keine Zeit. Komm einfach", drängte Pansy sie. Hermine wandte sich hilfesuchend an Ron, welcher sich schwerfällig erhob und seine Knöchel knacken ließ.

„So. Die Farbe ist Orange, und wer ein Problem damit hat, kann sich gerne jetzt und hier mit mir anlegen!" Er ging probehalber in die Knie, um einen Angriff abzuwehren. Einige Mädchen schienen das Feuer vergessen zu haben, und stießen Schreie der Bestürzung aus, während Hermine hinter Pansy herlief.

Sie dachte über die Worte nach. „Sag mal, du kennst den Aguamenti Zauber nicht?", wollte Hermine ungläubig wissen.

„Merlin, Granger, komme einfach mit", knurrte Pansy mittlerweile wütend.

„Du bist zu spät, weil du versucht hast, das Feuer zu löschen?", vermutete Hermine jetzt, die sich keinen Reim auf Pansys Worte machen konnte.

„Ich werde ihn einfach umbringen", murmelte Pansy, aber Hermine verstand die Worte nicht.

„Was?", fragte sie also, aber Pansy lief schneller.

„Komm endlich!", rief Pansy gereizt, und nach einer Weile der Hast kamen sie endlich im unteren Korridor an. Pansy wirkte allerdings weniger ängstlich, als man sein müsste, wenn der eigene Gemeinschaftsraum in Flammen stand, wurde Hermine allmählich klar.

„Pansy-"

„-ich hole jetzt Snape", erklärte Pansy lustlos, und ließ Hermine vor dem Portraitloch zurück. Stirnrunzelnd sah Hermine Pansy nach, wie sie in Seelenruhe durch den Korridor zurück verschwand. Hermine sprach das Passwort und wappnete sich auf Ruß oder Flammen oder Rauch, aber der Gemeinschaftsraum nahezu lag verlassen vor ihr. Einige Erstklässler tauschten gelangweilt Schokofroschkarten.

„Ist hier Feuer?", fragte sie unsicher und erntete verständnislose Blicke der Erstklässler.

„Hier oben!", hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme. Sie beeilte sich durch das Treppenhaus zu den Schlafsälen zu kommen. Alle Türen waren verschlossen, außer die zum Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler.

Im Türrahmen blieb sie abrupt stehen.

„Malfoy", entfuhr es ihr außer Atem. Er blies das Streichholz aus, nachdem er die letzte, lange weiße Kerze entzündet hatte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Auf einem breiten Tisch lag ein weißes Tischtuch, darauf Blütenblätter, Kerzenständer, zwei Teller, zwei Weingläser, ein Strauß roter Rosen, während auf einem Beistelltisch köstlich duftendes Essen in Wärmebehältern dampfte.

„Was… was ist das?", brachte sie endlich über die Lippen.

„Frühlingsputz", erwiderte er tatsächlich trocken, als er sie ansah. „Wonach sieht es aus?", erkundigte er sich lakonisch.

„Nicht… nach Feuer", fasste sie ihre primäre Sorge zusammen. Dann wurde ihr Ausdruck finster. „Das hätte ich wissen müssen", murmelte sie verärgert.

„Granger-", begann er gereizt, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich war mitten beim Treffen, Malfoy!", entgegnete sie zornig.

„Wow, und es war bestimmt unglaublich spannend!", bemerkte er, die Stimme vor Sarkasmus dunkel.

„Darum geht es nicht", widersprach sie gepresst.

„Vielleicht könntest du das gut sein lassen und wertschätzen, was ich hier getan habe?", sagte er schließlich beleidigt, und sie fasste das Zimmer näher ins Auge.

„Wo sind die Betten?", fragte sie verwirrt, und er legte gereizt die Streichholzschachtel beiseite.

„Wirklich? Das ist es, was dir als erstes in den Sinn kommt? Fein, ok. Ich beantworte deine lebenswichtigen Fragen. Die Betten sind verkleinert. Zufrieden?", wollte er beleidigt wissen, und ihr Mund schloss sich.

„Und warum tust du das hier?" Sie spürte, wie ihr Zorn leider viel zu schnell abklang, bei seinem Anblick. Aber trotzdem war es nicht ok, fand sie.

„Hm, keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich um mich anschreien zu lassen", erwiderte er achselzuckend.

„Und du denkst nicht, dass ‚Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum' etwas zu drastisch war? Hätte es nicht warten können, bis das Treffen vorbei ist?"

„Es sollte eine Überraschung sein, aber bitte – wenn dir dabei einer abgeht, kannst du gerne zurück zu deinem langweiligen Treffen gehen!", schlug er ihr bitter vor. Sie lachte freudlos auf.

„Es sind _unsere_ Treffen, du unverbesserlicher, unmöglich Idiot!"

Sie schwiegen verbissen und sahen sich an. Gott, wie sie hasste, dass er nicht nachgeben würde. Ums Verrecken nicht! Er war so stur! So absolut – _ahrg_!

„Ich zwinge dich bestimmt nicht", sagte er schließlich achselzuckend und blies die Kerze wieder aus, die er gerade angezündet hatte.

„Es wäre anders möglich gewesen, als mit dämlichen Lügengeschichten", erklärte sie erneut.

„Dämliche Lügengeschichten?", wiederholte er eine Spur verletzt. „Ich dachte mir, dir gefällt vielleicht ein vertrautes Gefühl, wenn du zu meinem Gemeinschaftsraum kommst", giftete er. Sein Gemeinschaftsraum! Alles musste stets nach seiner Facon ablaufen. Gott, wie sie es hasste!

„Und du hättest heute nicht gemein zu Harry sein müssen!", fiel ihr das Szenario vor Zaubertränke ein. Und sein Ausdruck wurde finster.

„Oh, nicht das schon wieder!", rief er aus. „Merlin, was hätte ich tun sollen? Hätte ich bei ihm um deine Hand anhalten müssen, verflucht? Mit Potter Blutsbrüderschaft schließen sollen, oder was hat dir vorgeschwebt?" Er starrte sie genauso böse an, wie sie ihn.

„Das ist… alles nicht richtig", sagte sie schließlich. „Das ist viel zu kompliziert, dafür dass-"

„-dafür dass was?", unterbrach er sie. „Dafür dass alles vorher so verdammt einfach war? Ja, du hast recht, Granger", konterte er trocken. Sie schoss ihm einen bösen Blick.

„Wieso hältst du dich nicht einfach nur einmal an die Regeln?", wollte sie verzweifelt von ihm wissen. Er sah sie verständnislos an, als hätte er das Wort Regeln noch nie näher ergründet.

„Was möchtest du von mir? Ich bin nicht betrunken, Granger!", rechtfertigte er sich. Sie deutete auf die entkorkte Weinflasche vor sich auf dem Tisch.

„Scheinbar _noch_ nicht!", bemerkte sie spitz. „Und ich denke, es ist nicht zu viel verlangt", schloss sie kleinlaut.

„Hey, ich habe das hier geplant. Solltest du nicht vielleicht etwas mehr Dankbarkeit oder Wertschätzung zeigen, nachdem du mich wie Scheiße behandelt hast?" Ihr Mund öffnete sich entrüstet.

„Oh Verzeihung! Ich habe wohl alle deine guten Eigenschaften wie Pünktlichkeit, Wahrheitsliebe, Manieren und verdammt höfliche Umgangsformen vergessen gehabt, Malfoy!", rief sie mit einem freudlosen Lachen aus. „Und du bekommst keine Bonuspunkte dafür, dass du mal nicht betrunken bist!", setzte sie böse hinzu.

Er atmete angestrengt aus, fuhr sich über die Augen, und sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Gestern war alles gut gewesen. Gestern hatte sie sich auf Wolke zehntausend befunden. Heute – heute hatte er alles wieder zerstört.

„Und jetzt? Hast du Hunger?", wollte er eisig von ihr wissen, und wieder lachte sie auf.

„Hunger?", wiederholte sie ungläubig. „Malfoy, wir streiten uns gerade!", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Wir streiten ständig, und ich kriege Hunger davon", erwiderte er trotzig.

„Du denkst, ich setze mich jetzt zu dir an diesen Tisch und… _esse_?", wollte sie ernsthaft entgeistert von ihm wissen, und er verzog den Mund. „Nachdem du mich unter falschen Tatsachen hierher gelockt hast, nachdem du mich nicht einmal gefragt hast, ob ich mit dir zu diesem dämlichen Ball gehe, sondern es einfach angenommen hast?"

Er lockerte müde seine Krawatte und kam um den Tisch herum.

„Du willst die Wahrheit? Du wärst doch nie hier aufgetaucht!", fauchte er. „Du hättest doch nie dein heiliges Treffen verlassen!"

„Es sind **_unsere_** Treffen! Und darum geht es nicht!"

„Und ich soll dich fragen? Ob du mit mir zu diesem scheiß Event gehst, was vollkommener Schwachsinn ist?", fuhr er unbeeindruckt fort.

„Nein! Das wollte ich nicht! Und wenn es Schwachsinn ist, musst du nicht hingehen!", fuhr sie ihn an. „Du planst es ja nicht mal! Du musst absolut gar nichts tun! Vielleicht ist es nicht zu spät, und ich kann Dana Wades für dich auftreiben! Ich bin sicher, sie wäre restlos begeistert von deinen Bemühungen, Malfoy!"

Und er verdrehte tatsächlich die Augen! Dieser Bastard verdrehte die Augen! Sie war durch die Hölle gegangen, war entführt worden, hatte alles vergessen – und er benahm sich wie ein komplettes Arschloch! Gott – sie könnte ihn erwürgen!

Und sie brauchte ein Ventil. Sie schritt entschlossen zum Tisch und kippte die Weinflasche einfach um. Er betrachtete sie mit verschränkten Armen. Er regte sich nicht mal auf, während der Wein das Tischtuch tränkte und sie ihr Handeln schon wieder bereute.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie wütend war. Wahrscheinlich weil sie gehofft hatte, nach der Nacht im Krankenflügel wäre alles irgendwie… anders. Sie wusste nicht, ob er sich wirklich Mühe gab. Oder ob er einfach nur… Malfoy war.

„Bist du jetzt fertig?", erkundigte er sich ruhig, und sie konnte nicht leiden, wie ruhig er sprach.

„Ich will, dass es einfach ist! Es soll jetzt einfach mal einfacher sein!", befahl sie verzweifelt.

Er atmete aus.

Er atmete aus.

„Was du willst, gibt es überhaupt nicht", sagte er schließlich entnervt.

Sie schien diese Worte nicht gerne zu hören. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass sie den teuren Elfenwein umgekippt hatte. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass sie ihm nicht zu Füßen fiel, für den Aufwand, den er betrieben hatte. Er und die Elfen….

Die braunen Augen, die normalerweise immer voller Wärme waren, blickten kalt zu ihm auf. „Wenn es nicht geht, dann… dann…"

Die Drohung hing leer im Raum.

„Dann was?", gab er gereizt zurück, konnte den Spott aber nicht völlig aus seiner Stimme verbannen. Er war näher gekommen und sie wich instinktiv vor ihm zurück.

„Was?" Sie verengte die Augen noch zorniger als vorher.

„Du bist doch sonst nicht so bescheiden mit deinen Drohungen, Granger!" Ihr Mund öffnete sich überrascht.

„Dann-"

„Ja?" Er war völlig bereit, sein Schicksal herauszufordern. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schneller. Adrenalin zuckte durch seinen Körper und am liebsten hätte er auch gerne etwas kaputt gemacht. Aber er beherrschte sich.

„Dann werde ich deinen Gemeinschaftsraum wirklich in Brand setzen und dazu noch dein Gedächtnis löschen, damit du nur dir selber die Schuld geben kannst!", sagte sie bitter.

„Das muss ich nicht", gab er genauso bitter zurück. „Dafür habe ich doch dich!", fügte er knapp hinzu, und ihr Mund verzog sich zu einer wütenden Grimasse. Sie sog hart die Luft durch die Nase, dass ihre Nasenflügel nur so bebten.

„Du bist ein Arschloch, Malfoy." Ihr hasserfüllter Blick brannte sich in seinen eigenen.

Es war völlig unvermeidbar.

Er schüttelte nur noch den Kopf, griff grob um ihre Taille und knallte mit ihr gegen die nächste Wand des Schlafsaals. Sein Mund presste sich auf ihren und sie keuchte hart auf, als seine Lippen sich öffneten und sich seine Zunge hart in ihren Mund schob.

Es war so verflucht nötig, dass er das endlich tat. Er konnte schon gar nicht mehr klar denken!

Sie hatte sich in seine Haare gekrallt, dass seine Kopfhaut schmerzte, und es putschte sein Adrenalin noch höher in seinem Körper.

Sie presste seinen Kopf enger an ihren, zog ihn an sich, als wolle sie eins mit ihm werden. Hitze brannte zwischen ihren Körpern und ungehalten stöhnte er, als seine Hand unwirsch in ihre dichten Locken griff.

Er war augenblicklich steinhart geworden. Sein Körper war hart gegen ihren gepresst und er ließ ihr keine Chance ihm auszuweichen. Nicht, dass sie das gewollt hätte. Ihre Finger griffen jetzt in sein Hemd, fuhren über seine Brust und zogen ihn noch näher an sich.

Er spürte, wie ihre Lippen, geschwollen unter seinen eigenen, nicht genug von dem Kuss bekommen konnten. Immer wieder kämpfte ihre Zunge mit seiner, bis der Kampf träger wurde. Bis der Kuss nicht mehr verzehrend und ein Kampf um Dominanz war. Bis ihr Griff nicht mehr hart und unerbittlich war.

Bis sich seine Hand verlangend um ihren schlanken Hals legte und der Kuss ruhig und intensiv wurde. Er musste sich kurz von ihr lösen, um sie anzusehen. Er musste einfach. Er musste sie ansehen.

Ihre Wangen waren immer noch gerötet, aber jetzt nicht mehr vor Wut. Ihre Augen trugen einen feinen Schleier der Lust, den er nur zu gut kannte und ihre geschwollenen Lippen öffneten sich, wahrscheinlich um etwas Vernünftiges zu sagen, nahm er an.

Er sog schnell ihre Unterlippe in seinen Mund, küsste ihren Hals und presste ihre Arme auseinander, so dass er ihre Hände neben ihrem Kopf an der Wand gefangen halten konnte.

Ihre Augen schlossen sich beinahe automatisch und er liebte dieses Spiel.

„Draco", entfuhr es ihr rau und er schüttelte unwillig den Kopf gegen ihre Haut.

„Was?", murmelte er außer Atem. „Nicht einfach genug?", wollte er verzweifelt wissen.

Und er atmete aus, als er sie endlich wieder ansah. Er wollte nicht, dass sie –

Sie weinte! Sein Mund öffnete sich überfordert.

Er wollte Dinge gerne richtig machen, aber er wusste nicht, wie. Er verstand nicht, was sie wollte. Er war überzeugt gewesen, er wäre heute Lägen gegangen, die er noch nie gegangen war! Fast beschämt wischte sie sich die Tränen von der Wange. Er war noch nicht vor ihr zurückgewichen.

„Ich weiß, dass du _das_ kannst!", sagte sie, und nicht besonders überzeugend stieß sie ihm vor die Brust. Es ging also um die Dinge, die er scheinbar nicht konnte, schloss er messerscharf. Schneller, als er es von sich nach solch einem Kuss erwartet hatte.

„Warum bist du wütend auf mich?", fragte er also eine Spur ahnungslos. Er stad immer noch vor ihr, und er merkte, wie die Nähe ihr eine herrliche Röte in die Wangen trieb. Sie mied seinen intensiven Blick jetzt entschieden. Er atmete langsam aus.

„Weil ich nicht Potters bester Freund bin?", vermutete er bitter, hielt sie immer noch an der Wand, und sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Das ist es nicht", sagte sie tonlos.

„Weil ich nicht zu den Treffen komme?", vermutete er weiter.

„Oh, Draco!", sagte sie, als wäre es lächerlich von ihm, überhaupt solche Dinge aufzuzählen.

„Weil ich in Slytherin bin?", vermutete er überfordert weiter. Und sie sah ihn wieder an. „Weil ich dich nicht förmlich gebeten habe, mit mir auf den Ball zu gehen? Was ist es, Granger?"

Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Es war zum Verrücktwerden. Sie würde ihm keine Antwort geben! Er hasste das.

„Was hast du sonst noch vorbereitet?", wollte sie plötzlich von ihm wissen. „Verführen wolltest du mich ja scheinbar nicht", stellte sie mit einem Blick auf den Raum fest. Seine Gedanken schlugen eine andere Richtung ein. War das Thema damit erledigt, fragte er sich unwillkürlich. Aber bei ihr war nie ein Thema erledigt, das sie nicht bis zum Erbrechen ausdiskutiert hatte, überlegte er dumpf.

„Man kann Sex auch auf dem Tisch haben", beantwortete er nonchalant ihre Frage. Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Er ruderte zurück. „Aber… eigentlich hatte ich das nicht vorgehabt, nein", räumte er ein. Sie presste die geschwollenen Lippen aufeinander und schien nachzudenken.

„Weißt du, wenn wir nicht reden und nur… _das_ hier machen", sie deutete dabei auf sich und ihn, „dann scheint es gut zu funktionieren", schloss sie achselzuckend. Zum ersten Mal zog wieder ein Lächeln an seinen Mundwinkeln.

„Was für eine Schande", murmelte er, während er langsam wieder die Lippen zu ihrem Hals senkte und sanfte Schauer sie erfassten. Er konnte die leichte Gänsehaut auf ihrer cremig weichen Haut erahnen und schmunzelte. „Dabei bin ich wahrscheinlich der intelligenteste Typ, der hier so rumläuft", endete er, von sich selbst überzeugt und spürte, wie sie lächelte.

„Mhm", bestätigte sie mit geschlossenen Augen, als er die Linie ihres Kiefers küsste. „Und der Netteste, der Vernünftigste, der Rechtschaffenste", zählte sie atemlos auf, und sanft biss er in die weiche Haut ihres Nackens.

„Oh, halt den Mund", knurrte er, ehe er ihre Lippen wieder für einen Kuss verschlang. Er hatte kein Problem, an dieser Wand bis morgen Früh zu stehen, und ihr diese unglaublich aufreizenden Geräusche zu entlocken, wann immer seine Lippen die ihren fanden.

Überhaupt kein Problem!


	29. Chapter 29

Kapitel 29

Sie klopfte an die zugige, riesige Tür und Hagrid öffnete dieses mal ohne eine Bratpfanne in der Hand. Tagsüber schien er sie nicht zu brauchen, überlegte sie.

„Hallo Hag-" Aber weiter kam sie nicht, denn seine Augen hatten sich erfreut geweitet und er hatte sie übergangslos in die großen Arme geschlossen, so dass der Rest seines Namens gegen seinen Bauch unterging. Weiter reichte sie ihm nicht.

„Hermine! Wie schön, dich zu sehen? Alles in Ordnung? Wie geht es dir?", rief er glücklich.

„Glmpfl", sagte sie, einer Zerquetschung nahe.

„Was?", fragte Hagrid, ehe er erschrocken von ihr abließ. „Oh, Mensch, tut mir leid. Bin mal wieder unhöflich. Komm rein, komm rein!" Aber sie richtete ihre Uniform und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vielleicht machst du mit mir einen Spaziergang? Zu Nessie?", fragte sie lächelnd, und Hagrid nickte begeistert.

„Ist sie nicht fantastisch?" Er war sofort aus der Hütte getreten und strahlte zu Hermine hinab.

„Ja, ist sie", bestätigte Hermine.

„Ich bin so froh, mich um so ein süßes Geschöpf kümmern zu können!", sagte er, als spräche er von einem winzigen Katzenbaby. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Süß war Nessie nun wohl eher… nicht.

„Ich wollte mich bei ihr bedanken. Ich habe… ihr Kekse aus dem Honigtopf mitgebracht. Vielleicht… gefallen ihr die?" Hagrid lachte auf.

„Sie mag eher Seetang, aber probieren kannst du's ja!", riet er ihr. „Und wie geht's dir? Es tut mir alles so leid, Hermine!", sagte er bestimmt schon zum tausendsten Mal, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ach, Hagrid. Es ist doch alles gut", versprach sie ihm. Sie wanderten über das Gelände, während Hagrid wohl wieder einmal in schweren Gedanken wegen der Entführung versunken war. Hermine hatte ein unangenehmes Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter über Floh führen müssen, in dem sie ihr erst mal hatte erklären müssen, wer diese Draco Malfoy war, von dem der Tagesprophet, den sie dummerweise ihren Eltern liefern ließ, sagte, er hätte all sein Gold für sie aufgegeben. Was ja nun auch nicht mehr stimmte.

Es war ein unangenehmes Gespräch. Wahrscheinlich fiel es in die Kategorie von Gespräch, wenn die Eltern einem eröffneten, sie kannten bereits den neuen Freund der Tochter, und wollten jetzt Details. Nicht, dass sie sagen würde, Draco wäre… ihr Freund.

Aber… vielleicht traf diese Beschreibung am ehesten auf ihn unter all den Jungen hier zu.

Es war unglaublich peinlich gewesen. Noch peinlicher, weil Ginny mit im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen war und aus dem Grinsen gar nicht mehr rauskam seitdem. Sie hatte auch noch gegrinst, als Hermine ihr säuerlich erklärt hatte, sie ginge nun zu Hagrid.

Sie erreichten den See nach einer Weile. Das Wetter war wunderbar warm. Einige Schüler tummelten sich am anderen Ende des Sees, der Rest spazierte draußen über das Gelände.

Hagrid bückte sich, tauchte die Finger ins Wasser, wackelte mit ihnen, dass sich sanfte Wellen bildeten, und es war unglaublich, wie Tiere auf Hagrid reagierten, denn keine zehn Sekunden später, richtete sich die Riesenseeschlange erhaben aus dem Wasser auf. Wasser perlte ihren bunt glänzenden Leib hinab, und ihr Kopf blickte aus fünf Meter Höhe zu ihnen hinab.

Hermine überlegte dumpf, ob es mit Nessie im See nicht verdammt eng für den armen Kraken werden musste. Aber scheinbar vertrugen sie sich.

„Na?" flüsterte Hermine dem Tier zu, streckte ihre Hand aus, und langsam senkte Nessie den schuppigen Kopf, um ihre Finger zu beschnuppern, ehe sie sich bereitwillig von Hermine den nassen Kopf tätscheln ließ.

„Schade, dass sie nicht auch in meine Hütte passt", sagte Hagrid, aber Hermine beschloss seine Worte nicht zu kommentieren.

„Hier, schau mal", eröffnete sie der Seeschlange und holte ein paar Kekse aus ihrer Jackentasche und legte sie auf ihre Handfläche. Nessie schnupperte prüfend. Ihr gutes Auge blinzelte überrascht, ehe sie mit einem widerlichen Sauggeräusch, Hermines gesamte Hand in den Mund nahm. Kurz öffnete sich Hermines Mund panisch, aber Nessie saugte lediglich die Kekse von ihrer Handfläche und ließ Hermines nassgesabberte Hand unbeschadet zurück.

Angewidert blickte Hermine mit offenem Mund auf ihre schleimig nasse Hand, von der nun dickfadige Sabbertropfen hingen.

„Sie mag es!", rief Hagrid aus. Hermine nickte und verzog das Gesicht, als sie versuchte, die Seeschlangensabber abzuschütteln. Es half nichts, sie bückte sich und musste ihre Hand im See waschen. Nessie schlug ungeduldig mit der Schwanzspitze. Und Hermine beschloss, sich zu ekeln, wenn die Kekse leer wären. Sie griff sich die kleine Tüte aus der Tasche und verfütterte der Schlange noch drei Hände voller Kekse.

Hagrid schien es überhaupt nicht eklig zu finden, wie die Schlange aß. Hermine reinigte ihre Hände anschließend im See, während Nessie sie mit großen Augen anschaute, wie ein Hund, der bettelte.

„Ich hab nichts mehr", erklärte Hermine entschuldigend und hob zum Beweis ihre leeren Hände. „Alles alle", ergänzte sie. Die Schlange schnaubte unvermittelt durch die Nüstern, leckte sich mit der gespaltenen Zunge über das Gesicht, wohl um letzte Krümel zu finden, und Hermine freute sich, dass es ihr geschmeckt hatte.

„Ich glaube, du bekommst Besuch", sagte Hagrid neben ihr. Und Hermine wurde klar, er meinte sie, und nicht Nessie. Sie hob den Blick. An der Weide erkannte sie tatsächlich eine Gestalt. Sie lehnte lässig am Stamm und blickte zu ihr hinüber.

Ihr Herz machte einen leisen Satz. „Du hättest ihn ruhig mitbringen können", sagte Hagrid anschließend.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass er hier auftaucht", gestand sie wahrheitsgemäß.

„Na los", munterte Hagrid sie mit roten Wangen nickend auf. Hermine verdrehte die Augen, ehe ihre Wangen auch noch rot werden würden.

„Bis die Tage, Hagrid! Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist", sagte sie, während Hagrid eine wegwerfende Handbewegung macht und begann, Nessie wieder zu streicheln.

„Viel Spaß", rief er ihr nur nach, und Hermine schloss peinlich berührt die Augen, während sie, so gelassen wie möglich, den Weg zu ihm zurücklegte, denn, würde sie rennen, könnte sie sich anschließend auch gleich in seine Arme werfen, dachte sie, böse mit sich selbst.

Es war fast absurd und beschämend zugleich, dass sie so für ihn fühlte, wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben.

Sie erreichte ihn relativ unbeeindruckt, so hoffte sie. Er stieß sich von dem breiten Stamm ab. Seine hellen Haare hatte sie auch vom anderen Rand des Ufers erkennen können.

Er trug die Hose seiner Uniform und das weiße Hemd. Die obersten Knöpfe hatte er geöffnet. Dennoch wirkte er immer irgendwie eleganter als sie. Bei ihm kam es ihr immer ungezwungen vor, wie er sprach und wie er sich bewegte.

„Hey", begrüßte sie ihn, etwas atemlos.

„Hey", wiederholte er, und es war peinlich. Das letzte Mal, als sie sich gesehen hatten, war sie ziemlich schamlos unter seinem Kuss dahin geschmolzen. Die kühle Distanziertheit wirkte also… etwas Fehl am Platze. Sie sah sich probehalber um.

„Wo sind Harry und Ron?", fragte sie sofort. Seine Augenbraute hob sich spöttisch.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ich sie mitbringen sollen", erwiderte er knapp. Sie atmete aus.

„Nein, aber sie… sind bestimmt hier draußen. Im Gemeinschafsraum waren sie nicht", erklärte sie, und sein eindeutiger Blick war zum Verrücktwerden.

„Ich hatte auch nicht vor, nackt mit dir schwimmen zu gehen, Granger", sagte er nur. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, bei diesem Gedanken. Sie wollte nicht diskutieren. Und sie wollte nicht noch röter werden.

„Woher wusstest du, wo ich war?", fragte sie ihn schließlich.

„Wieso glaubst du, dass ich nur hier für dich wäre?", erkundigte er sich mit einem wissenden Lächeln. Ihr Mund schloss sich. Merlin, natürlich musste er nicht hier sein, nur wegen ihr. Sie war nicht das erste Mädchen auf der Welt, dem er seine Aufmerksamkeit zuteilwerden ließ, dachte sie zornig.

„Ich… - vergiss es", schloss sie einfach kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich war am See und habe dich gesehen", erklärte er schließlich lächelnd. Es war immer noch seltsam, ihn lächeln zu sehen. Es war seltsam, ihn plötzlich zu mögen, anstatt ihn zu hassen. Sein seltsamer Stimmungsumschwung stand ihm auch noch ausgesprochen gut. Er wirkte attraktiver, wenn er gutgelaunt war. Und sie hatte ihn schon vorher attraktiv gefunden, als er ein widerlicher Mistkerl gewesen war.

„Warst du da allein?", fragte sie, um irgendetwas zu sagen, und nicht wie ein dummes Mädchen vor ihm zu stehen und ihn anzustarren. Gott, sie war wirklich so leicht zu lesen, wie ein blödes Buch. Er grinste breiter.

„Nein, Granger. Mein Harem wartet dort auf mich. Ich muss auch gleich wieder zurück, sonst weinen sie", sagte er ungerührt, und sie atmete entnervt aus.

„Malfoy, du bist so ein-"

„-ich war dort mit Pansy, Goyle und Blaise, Granger", unterbrach er sie belustigt. Sie fuhr sich durch die Locken und wollte einfach nichts mehr sagen. Nichts, was dazu führte, dass er noch überzeugter von sich war. Ihre Hände waren überall im Weg. Sie wusste nicht, wohin damit.

„Oh", erwiderte sie also nur, aber doch erleichtert. „Und… hast du ihnen gesagt, wo du hingehst?"

„Ist das ein Geheimnis?", fragte er sehr direkt. Direkter, als sie es dem König der Kompliziertheit zugetraut hätte, gestand sie sich ehrlich ein.

„Ich…", begann sie unschlüssig, und er nickte.

„Scheinbar schon", gab er sich selber grimmig die Antwort. „Meine Freunde sind also toleranter als deine Freunde", schloss er überrascht. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte das heißen?

„Deine Freunde habe ich bereits betrunken und nackt aus Gefahren errettet. Toleranz sollte ich wohl von ihnen verlangen können", schnappte sie unbewusst, denn sie fühlte sich schon wieder von ihm angegriffen.

„Verzeih, dass ich nie das Bedürfnis verspürt habe, Potter weder nackt noch betrunken zu erretten", wiederholte er spöttisch ihre Worte. Oh ha ha! Als ob sie dieses Bedürfnis verspürt hatte! Er war so ein Arsch! „Ich habe nur kein Problem damit, Pansy und Goyle das massive Geheimnis zu verraten, wohin ich gehe. Es ist offensichtlich." Wieder zuckte er völlig unbeteiligt die Achseln.

„Darum geht es überhaupt nicht", erwiderte sie schroff, denn er verstand gar nichts.

„Hermine, nicht schon wieder!", fuhr er sie an, aber ihr Herz hüpfte unpassenderweise, alleine, weil er ihren Vornamen gesagt hatte. „Ich will nicht wieder diskutieren, warum ich in Zaubertränke nicht neben Potter sitzen wollte!" Zwar ging es darum, dass er neben ihr hatte sitzen sollen – nicht neben Harry – aber sie ging nicht darauf ein.

„Ich habe mit meiner Mutter gesprochen", wechselte sie plötzlich das Thema, dass sich seine Stirn kurz in offener Verwirrung kräuselte.

„Über?", wagte er zu fragen, und sie sah ihn eindeutig an.

„Über dich?", antwortete sie, als läge es klar auf der Hand.

„Über mich?", wiederholte er perplex.

„Na ja, sie hat in der Zeitung gelesen, dass… dass du geholfen hast, mich zu retten. Und… sie kennt Harry und Ron. Und sie erwartet von Harry Ron, mir zu helfen, aber…" Verständnis trat in seinen Blick.

„Und? Was hast du ihr erzählt?" Er wirkte weit weniger schockiert, als sie erwartet hatte. Es war sehr beunruhigend, dass er noch nicht ausgerastet war.

„Nichts Schlimmes!", sagte sie sofort. Kurz zuckten seine Mundwinkel auf diese anrüchige Art und Weise.

„Also nicht, dass du meinen Namen stöhnst, wenn ich deinen Hals küsse?", erkundigte er sich so verflucht glatt, als wäre es eine Alltäglichkeit. Sie wurde wieder rot.

„Nein!", zischte sie. „Gott, nein!" Er lächelte wieder. „Ich… habe ihr gesagt, wir wären… _Freunde_", schloss sie mit dem sehr unwahrscheinlichen Wort, in Bezug auf sich und Draco Malfoy. So ähnlich sah er sie auch an.

„Hm, sind wir das?", fragte er, fast überrascht.

„Na ja, wir… - nicht?", entfuhr es ihr verwirrt, und er fuhr sich durch die dichten Haare, kämmte sie aus seiner Stirn, über seinen Kopf, und schien kurz nachzudenken.

„Dann wärst du auf derselben Stufe wie Pansy oder Goyle", sprach er laut aus, was er dachte.

„Nein, ich dachte, Pansy und Goyle wären eher deine Untergebenen, und ich bin nicht deine Untergebene, Malfoy", klärte sie ihn trocken auf.

„Was ich damit meine", schien er sie mit nachsichtiger Arroganz aufklären zu wollen, „ist, dass ich gedacht habe, du wärst mehr als Pansy oder Goyle. Für mich", ergänzte er knapp. Ihr Mund öffnete sich bei diesem überraschenden Geständnis. Er war unglaublich verwirrend. Woher kamen auf einmal all diese offenen, ehrlichen Worte? Es machte sie wahnsinnig.

„Pansy und Goyle sind deine besten Freunde!", entfuhr es ihr kopfschüttelnd, beinahe entrüstet, dass er bereit war, sie selber so hoch zu stellen. Höher noch! Er ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Nicht wirklich. Sie sind… Freunde", sagte er achselzuckend. „Beste Freunde habe ich nicht", schloss er, und sie sah ihn an.

„Wie schrecklich", entfuhr es ihr voller Mitleid, ohne dass sie es verhindern könnte. Ein bitteres Lächeln zog sich über seine schönen Züge.

„Es gibt einfach nicht genügend Potters und Weasleys auf dieser Welt, nehme ich an. Obwohl… genügend Weasleys gäbe es schon", fuhr er nachdenklich fort. „Aber ich glaube, ich möchte nicht mit ihnen befreundet sein."

„Harry und Ron-!", brauste sie auf, aber er hob die Hand.

„-nicht schon wieder!", ermahnte er sie streng, und sie schwieg. „Wenn du diese Raster brauchst, in denen du denkst, dann – ok", sagte er. „Dann… bist du mein bester Freund, Granger", ergänzte er achselzuckend. Ihre Augen wurden groß.

„Ich… bin dein bester Freund?", wisperte sie, fast den Tränen nahe, aber er sah das nicht. Denn seine Gedanken schienen weiter gewandert zu sein.

„Ja. Seltsam, dass dich das schockiert", bemerkte er kälter. „Aber… ich verstehe, warum es dich schockiert. Ich bin nicht mehr für dich, als Potter oder Weasley, richtig?", fragte er so ernst, dass sie blinzeln musste. Was?! „Ich… bin weniger als das", schloss er, als wäre er nun zu diesem Schluss gekommen.

„Das… das kann man nicht… vergleichen", sagte sie tonlos.

„Ich kann das", sagte er.

„Du bist ja auch ein Slytherin", sagte sie, und bereute es noch in exakt derselben Sekunde, als sein Blick verschlossener wurde. „Das habe ich nicht so-!", begann sie sofort, aber er nickte harsch.

„Schon gut", entfuhr es ihm bitter. „Beste Freunde sind ehrlich", schloss er kühl. „Woher sollte ich so etwas zwar wissen, aber ich verstehe schon, Granger. Vielleicht solltest du den Rest deines Tages mit deinen besten Freunden verbringen? Ich denke, das wäre für uns alle besser."

Und keine Sekunde später hatte er sie stehen gelassen, hatte sich vom Baum abgestoßen, und war mit weiten Schritten über die Wiese verschwunden, während sie noch nicht begriffen hatte, was gerade passiert war.

Was hatte sie gesagt? Wieso war er jetzt weg? Wieso ging es immer um Harry und Ron? Sie war wütend auf ihn! Er verstand es nicht. Und sie verstand es nicht! Er sollte ihr mehr bedeuten als ihre Freunde? Das war doch überhaupt nicht möglich! Harry und Ron waren ihre Familie! Ihre besten Freunde! Und sie hassten Malfoy! Was sollte sie bitteschön tun? Nicht mehr mit Harry und Ron Zeit verbringen, damit er sich besser fühlte?

Sie sollte ihm sagen, dass er… dass er ihr bester Freund war?

Aber das war er nicht! Ja, sie konnte verstehen, warum er es sagte. Sie hatte ihn schließlich schon hundert Mal gerettet, nicht bei Snape verraten, und sie war ein loyaler Schulsprecher gewesen.

Und überhaupt zu sagen, sie wären Freunde, war… gelogen. Sie waren keine Freunde. Sie… wusste nicht, was sie waren. Sie wusste, ihre Knie wurden zu Pudding, wenn sie ihm zu nahe kam, sie wusste keine Worte mehr zu sagen, wenn er vor ihr stand. Ihr wurde heiß und kalt gleichzeitig, wann immer sie mit ihm stritt. Und wenn er… näher kam – wenn er… sie berührte, dann… war ihr die Welt egal.

Aber… das hieß nicht, dass er ihr bester Freund war! Sie wusste nicht, was es hieß. Unglücklich wanderte ihr Blick über den See. Weiter hinten erkannte sie Pansy und Blaise, wie sie Händchenhaltend spazieren gingen.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. Würde sie jemals so mit Malfoy spazieren gehen?

Wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie glaubte auch nicht, dass er jemals ihre Hand halten würde! Er wollte ja nicht mal neben ihr in Zaubertränke sitzen!

Sie hatte kein Verständnis für seine Launen oder Beweggründe!

Er hatte ja auch kein Verständnis für ihre!

Ihre Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt. Gott, sie hasste ihn einfach, diesen blöden Slytherin-Idioten!


	30. Chapter 30

Kapitel 30

Es war das erste Mal seit einer langen Zeit, dass sein Zauberstab als erstes summte. Er schlug die Augen auf, aber er war nicht so müde, wie er erwartet hatte.

Es konnte daran liegen, dass er sich seit einer Weile nicht mehr in völlige Besinnungslosigkeit trank. Obwohl er seit gestern ziemlich wütend auf sie war!

„Draco!", knurrte Blaise neben ihm, und endlich setzte sich Draco mit einem Ruck auf und berührte den Zauberstab, der sofort verstummte. Er schwang die Beine probehalber aus dem Bett, aber er würde tatsächlich aufstehen.

Er war fast ein wenig verblüfft. Noch schliefen alle anderen. Das bedeutete, er hatte das Badezimmer für sich alleine. Er griff sich eine frische Uniform aus seinem Schrank und warf sich ein Handtuch über die Schulter, als er runter ging.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum hockten bereits Erstklässler mit Koboldsteinen vor dem Feuer und warfen ihm scheele Blicke zu, als er durch den Raum marschierte. Er nickte den Kindern lediglich zu. Um zu sprechen, war er definitiv noch zu müde. Egal, wie nüchtern er sein mochte.

Seine Gedanken waren mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt.

Zwar überwiegend mit ihr und ihrer unmöglichen Art. Dann natürlich mit dem endlosen Hass auf Potter. Sollte sie doch zu Potter rennen, wenn sie solche Angst hatte, Potter könne sie entdecken, wie sie mit ihm, Draco, am See stand und sich unterhielt, Merlin noch mal.

Sie erzählte ihrer Mutter von ihm! Das hieß doch irgendetwas, oder nicht? Er war wütend, obwohl alles gut ausgegangen war. Er hatte sein Gold wieder. Fast. Einige tausend Galleonen hatten die Niffler erfolgreich versteckt. Aber es kümmerte ihn kaum.

Er ging in die angrenzenden Waschräume, und alles war noch unbenutzt, nicht dampfverhangen, und er musste sich nicht den Aufwand machen, extra ins Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler zu gehen, um sich zu fertigzumachen.

Er war tatsächlich positiv überrascht.

Heute hatte er sogar viel Zeit mit sich selber zugebracht, den Kragen seines Hemdes gestärkt, die brandneue Schulsprechernadel in voller Langeweile über das schiere Maß an Zeit, was er noch hatte, poliert, und seine Haare auf zwei verschiedene Arten gestylt, hatte aber beschlossen, sie doch locker im Seitenscheitel fallen zu lassen. Es stand ihm am besten. Fast hätte er seinem Spiegelbild zugezwinkert.

Er hatte seinen Duft lange nicht mehr benutzt, aber heute machte er sich die Mühe.

Und nach fast vierzig Minuten kam er frisch wie aus dem Ei gepellt aus den Waschräumen. Er öffnete die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum, und verschlafen hob Pansy den Blick.

„Dra…draco?", murmelte sie völlig überfordert bei seinem Anblick. „Hast du gar nicht geschlafen? Hmm… du riechst…?!" Sie starrte ihn an. „Du riechst gut!", entfuhr es ihr verdattert. Draco schenkte ihr ein waches Lächeln.

„Der frühe Doxy findet das Gold, Pansy", erläuterte er ihr, und sie starrte ihn immer noch überfordert an.

„Was?", fragte sie tatsächlich verwirrt, aber er winkte ihr zum Abschied.

„Ich sehe dich unten", erklärte er knapp. Pansy gaffte ihm hinterher, dass er fast gelacht hätte. Er wandte sich an den nun vollen Gemeinschaftsraum voller Erstklässler.

„So", sagte er laut über die Köpfe hinweg. „Ich soll euch runter bringen, oder?", erkundigte er sich, und die Erstklässler starrten ihn an.

„Seit wann?", fragte ein Junge verwirrt.

„Dann ist jetzt das erste Mal, in Zweierreihen aufstellen!" Es machte ihm Spaß, die Kleinen zu kommandieren. Wahrscheinlich waren sie einfach zu verblüfft und leisteten schweigend Folge, wie um zu sehen, was jetzt passierte.

Sie schritten gesammelt aus dem Portraitloch, und Draco gefiel es, dass ihm hörige Schüler folgten. Das Schloss lag noch leer, aber er wusste, sieben Uhr war eine normale Zeit, unten zu erscheinen. Das Frühstück begann.

Die Schüler sahen sich alle seltsam verwirrt im Schloss um, als hätten sie es um sieben Uhr noch nie erlebt. Er wusste, der Slytheringemeinschaftsraum – unter seiner Führung – erschien eigentlich nie irgendwo, wenn nicht gerade kurz vor Schluss.

Als sie die Halle betraten, saßen bereits vereinzelte Schüler an den Tischen. Er schritt mit zügigen Schritten voran zum Slytherintisch.

„Mr Malfoy, eine angenehme Überraschung", vernahm er Dumbledores Stimme vom Lehrertisch. Er hob den Blick. Die Lehrer betrachteten ihn teilweise argwöhnisch.

„Danke, Professor", erwiderte er, heute tatsächlich gewillt, höflich zu sein. Er bedeutete den Schülern sich zu setzen. Er wandte den Kopf, als weitere Schüler in der Eingangshalle erschienen. Granger kam mit den Erstklässlern aus Gryffindor. Draco blieb abwartend stehen, bis die Gruppe den anderen vordersten Tisch vor dem Lehrertisch erreicht hatte. Grangers Blick ruhte ungläubig auf seiner Gestalt.

Und er machte sich den Aufwand, schloss den Abstand zu ihr und überragte sie um einen weiten Kopf. Er sah auf sie hinab. Sie sah ihn ähnlich verwirrt an wie Pansy ihn angesehen hatte.

„Ich weiß, du würdest lieber geheime Symbole und versteckte Nachrichten ausmachen, damit wir uns sehen können, Granger, aber keine Sorge. Potty und das Wiesel sind nicht in Sicht", begrüßte er sie eisig.

„Du bist ein Idiot", informierte sie ihn, und er sah, dass sie nicht so gut geschlafen zu haben schien, wie er es getan hatte. Ob es an ihm lag? Ob ihr so ein Streit genauso auf den Magen schlug, wie es ihn zornig machte? Er würde gerne fragen, aber er beherrschte sich.

„Ich könnte dich fragen, ob du mit mir am Slytherintisch setzen würdest. Wäre das nicht fair? Es ist einfach für Sankt Potter, mir einen Platz an seinem scheiß Tisch anzubieten. Den Löwen zum Fraß vorgeworfen, buchstäblich", ergänzte er, erfreut über seine Schlagfertigkeit, während sie gereizt den Mund verzog.

„Es ist kein Wettkampf", informierte sie ihn tatsächlich, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, was es bedeuten sollte. Aber sie sprach gepresst weiter. „Es geht nicht darum, wer was für wen tut oder aufgibt", schloss sie böse.

„Und es ist genau das, Granger!", antwortete er schnell, als er begriffen hatte. Denn es war ein verdammter Wettkampf! „Und ich liege in Führung", trumpfte er auf. Sie blinzelte ungläubig.

„Du? Ist das dein Ernst?", zischte sie ungehalten, und er ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Oh ja. Aber beweis mir einfach das Gegenteil", bemerkte er glatt, denn aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete er die Türen zur Großen Halle. „Deine Helden kommen. Wie entscheidet sich die Prinzessin aus Gryffindor wohl?", murmelte er spöttisch. Sie wandte den Blick und erkannte die beiden Pantoffelhelden ebenfalls zur Tür hereinkommen.

„Wir reden später", fertigte sie ihn zornig ab.

„Und hier haben wir den Verlierer!", rief er ihr nach, so laut, dass die Ravenclaws am Tisch die Köpfe wandten. „Die Feigling-Medaille geht an – Hermine Granger! Applaus, meine Damen und Herren!", ergänzte er und erntete Potters ratlosen Blick, aber Draco wandte sich ab. Ja, es tat ihm nicht gut, nicht zu trinken. Er war viel zu wach und viel zu kampfbereit, so früh am Tag.

Das Frühstück verbrachte er eher ruhig, böse auf sich selbst, so früh so viel von seiner Gefühlswelt preisgegeben zu haben, obwohl es sie einen Scheißdreck interessierte. Er hoffte nur, er hatte sie vor Potter blamiert. Wenigstens das.

Missmutig hob er den Blick, als die Eulen über ihre Köpfe schwärmten. Noch immer hatte er Sorge, dass Krähen oder Fledermäuse durch die offenen Fenster kommen würden, aber es waren nur noch böse Nachwirkungen der letzten Zeit. Es kamen nur Eulen.

Aber ein Vogel stieß in seine Richtung in die Tiefe.

Und er erkannte ihn.

Er kam von Zuhause. Es war ein Greifvogel. Mit einem leisen Schrei ließ er Blatt Pergament vor ihm fallen. Dracos Herz beschleunigte sich. Er bekam nicht gerne Post von Zuhause.

Denn es war niemand Zuhause. Das musste bedeuten, seine Mutter war zurück.

Mit fahrigen Fingern öffnete er den Brief, während Pansy missmutig einen Brief ihrer eigenen Mutter las, in dem ihre Mutter ihr mal wieder die Schuld an allem Übel gab. Aber Pansy ertrug es mit der Gleichgültigkeit einer Slytherin. Draco war da anders.

Entschieden anders.

_‚__Draco,_

_ich wollte dich darüber informieren, dass ich das Haus verkauft habe._

_Bitte, lass dich beurlauben, komme am Wochenende, damit du deine Sachen packen kannst._

_Ich habe in Sussex eine neue Bekanntschaft gemacht und bereits ein Angebot für ein Landhaus in Frankreich abgegeben. Frederic wohnt in Marseille, und es ist die beste Entscheidung für mich._

_Du kannst mit mir kommen, wenn du deine Ausbildung in Hogwarts beendet hast. _

_Marseille ist wunderschön!_

_Ich habe mir gedacht, dass Malfoy Manor zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen für uns hält. _

_Ich hoffe, du verstehst mein Handeln. Außerdem war unsere Zukunft ungewiss, wussten wir doch nicht, wie es um das Vermögen stand._

_Ich wollte es dir schon eher erzählen, aber ich wusste nicht, wie._

_Am besten kommst du Samstag in der Frühe, denn am Nachmittag werde ich abreisen._

_Solltest du dich noch nicht entscheiden können, können deine Sachen in der Winkelgasse bei ‚Wendel's & Brook' untergebracht werden, bis du dich für einen Wohnsitz entschieden hast. _

_In Liebe,_

_Narzissa'_

„Was ist los?", wollte Pansy schließlich wissen, als sie ihren Brief ungerührt neben ihren Teller geworfen hatte und las über seine Schulter mit. „Oh", entfuhr es ihr verblüfft. „Sie hat es verkauft? Damit hätte ich niemals gerechnet!", flüsterte Pansy und hatte es schon Blaise erzählt, als er fragend den Kopf zu ihnen geneigt hatte, ehe Draco ihr den Mund hätte verbieten können. Gregory neben ihm sah ihn knapp an.

„Tut mir leid", sagte er ruhig. Draco ruckte mit dem Kopf, denn er konnte nicht sprechen.

Neben der offensichtlichen Frage in seinem Kopf, ob seine Mutter das überhaupt durfte, schwebte der dumpfe Schmerz, dass er sein Haus verlor, all die Erinnerungen, die seine Mutter vielleicht verabscheute, die ihm aber heilig gewesen waren!

Aber er wusste, sie war die Eigentümerin von Malfoy Manor. Er kam erst in zweiter Folge. Und wenn sie bereits einen Käufer gefunden hatte, wenn bereits die Verträge unterschrieben waren und er in Windeseile seine Sachen fortschaffen sollte, dann glaubte er nicht, dass es noch viel zu ändern gab.

Und er ignorierte den Namen Frederic so gut er eben konnte.

Denn… alles, was er denke konnte, war, dass seine Mutter seinen Vater betrog.

Und es tat weh. Höllisch weh.

„Sie können bei mir wohnen. Vorerst", schlug Snape mit ernster Miene vor, aber Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das nötig ist", erklärte er, kurz angebunden, wartete auf Dumbledores Entscheidung.

„Draco, natürlich können Sie am Wochenende nach Wiltshire reisen, wenn Sie dort Ihre Sache packen müssen. Wir mir scheint, hat Ihre Mutter etwas überstürzt gehandelt", vermutete Dumbledore nachdenklich. Ja, das war Draco bewusst. Aber er konnte daran nichts ändern.

„Danke", rang er sich die Worte, der Höflichkeit halber, ab.

„Sagen Sie, haben Sie vor, nach Frankreich zu gehen? Nach Hogwarts?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore, dem Snape wohl die näheren Umstände bereits erklärt hatte, denn Draco hatte zuerst Snape aufgesucht gehabt. Draco musste nicht überlegen, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Um mit dem neuen Freund meiner Mutter in einem Haus zu wohnen? Ich denke nicht, Sir", erwiderte er knapp, voller Bitterkeit.

„Sie sollten nicht alleine gehen", bemerkte Dumbledore schließlich. „Vielleicht könnte Mr Goyle Sie begleiten? Oder Mr Zabini?", schlug er vor.

„Ich… habe nicht besonders viele Dinge", erklärte Draco, etwas zögerlich. Es ging Dumbledore nichts an. Er war niemand, der viele Dinge in seinem Leben angehäuft hatte. Er war ein Minimalist, der mit wenigen Dingen viel Unordnung anrichten konnte. „Außerdem ist das Bett in meinem Zimmer nicht zu entfernen. Genauso wenig der Stammbaum an der Wand. Es ist mir ein Rätsel, wer das Haus hatte kaufen wollen", schloss er grimmig, ohne die Worte an jemanden bestimmten zu richten.

„Gut, ich meinte auch eher, dass Ihnen etwas Gesellschaft bei einem solchen Unterfangen nicht schaden könnte", erklärte Dumbledore nickend. „Severus, Sie könnten ihn auch begleiten", schlug er schließlich vor. Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es wird nicht nötig sein", wiederholte er wieder einmal. Dann seufzte Dumbledore abschließend auf.

„In Ordnung, Draco", sagte er schlicht. „Dann dürfen Sie Samstag abreisen. „Melden Sie sich, wenn… Sie Hilfe brauchen", ergänzte er bedächtig mit einem vielsagenden Blick. Draco ruckte mit dem Kopf und verließ das Büro. Er nahm an, gleich würden Snape und Dumbledore darüber diskutieren, ob seine Mutter verrückt geworden war.

Er hatte geglaubt, im Haus seiner Ahnen zu sterben. Die Tradition aufrecht zu erhalten. Und jetzt wurde es ihm genommen. Gerade erst hatte er überhaupt angefangen, aufzuarbeiten, dass Lucius umgebracht worden war. Und seine Mutter hatte verdammt noch mal nichts Besseres zu tun, als den nächstbesten Franzosen aufzureißen und sein Erbe zu verschachern?!

Er verspürte eine solche Wut auf sie, dass er die Hände zu Fäusten ballen musste!

Das Haus seiner Väter! Er war dort aufgewachsen! Wo sollte er wohnen? Was sollte er bitteschön tun?

Seine Zukunft war ohnehin mehr als ungewiss und nun hatte er nach Hogwarts nicht einmal mehr ein Zuhause, was er sein Eigen nennen konnte!

Es war, als hätte er seinen Vater erneut verloren. Jede letzte Erinnerung noch einmal verloren. Und er hatte nichts! Seine Mutter wechselte praktisch den verfluchten Kontinent, so kam es ihm vor!

Und Granger…? Granger stellte ihn unter Potter und Weasley als würde er nichts weiter bedeuten, als hätten sie in den letzten Wochen nichts zusammen erlebt, als wäre nichts anders. Als wäre alles so geblieben wie es war!

Aber er war anders geworden.

Und er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Wohin er sollte.

Es war ein Gefühl, was er verabscheute. Er fühlte sich rausgerissen. Er fühlte sich so verloren, dass er fast das Bedürfnis bekam, sich wieder zu betrinken.

Zu trinken, um zu vergessen, dass seine Mutter ihn verließ, dass sie sich nicht um ihn scherte. Dass er keinen Vater mehr hatte. Dass er… nicht einmal Granger davon überzeugen konnte, dass er ein Freund für sie sein konnte.

Er war erwachsen. Er wusste das.

Aber er kam sich manchmal nicht so vor. Manchmal war er ein Junge. Ein Junge, der keinen Vater mehr hatte. Ein Junge, der sich nie wie ein Kind verhalten hatte, so dass seine Mutter nun guten Gewissens fliehen konnte.

Denn Draco glaubte, dass war es, was sie tat. Und endlich tun konnte, vermutete er bitter.

Er glaubte auch nicht, dass sie ihre Worte wirklich ernst meinte.

Was sollte er bitteschön in Frankreich?

Sie hatte die Worte aus Höflichkeit geschrieben. Sie wollte ihn nicht bei sich haben.

Niemand wollte ihn haben.

Und bald war er nicht einmal mehr in Hogwarts willkommen.

Bald war er allein.

Kapitel 30

Es war das erste Mal seit einer langen Zeit, dass sein Zauberstab als erstes summte. Er schlug die Augen auf, aber er war nicht so müde, wie er erwartet hatte.

Es konnte daran liegen, dass er sich seit einer Weile nicht mehr in völlige Besinnungslosigkeit trank. Obwohl er seit gestern ziemlich wütend auf sie war!

„Draco!", knurrte Blaise neben ihm, und endlich setzte sich Draco mit einem Ruck auf und berührte den Zauberstab, der sofort verstummte. Er schwang die Beine probehalber aus dem Bett, aber er würde tatsächlich aufstehen.

Er war fast ein wenig verblüfft. Noch schliefen alle anderen. Das bedeutete, er hatte das Badezimmer für sich alleine. Er griff sich eine frische Uniform aus seinem Schrank und warf sich ein Handtuch über die Schulter, als er runter ging.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum hockten bereits Erstklässler mit Koboldsteinen vor dem Feuer und warfen ihm scheele Blicke zu, als er durch den Raum marschierte. Er nickte den Kindern lediglich zu. Um zu sprechen, war er definitiv noch zu müde. Egal, wie nüchtern er sein mochte.

Seine Gedanken waren mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt.

Zwar überwiegend mit ihr und ihrer unmöglichen Art. Dann natürlich mit dem endlosen Hass auf Potter. Sollte sie doch zu Potter rennen, wenn sie solche Angst hatte, Potter könne sie entdecken, wie sie mit ihm, Draco, am See stand und sich unterhielt, Merlin noch mal.

Sie erzählte ihrer Mutter von ihm! Das hieß doch irgendetwas, oder nicht? Er war wütend, obwohl alles gut ausgegangen war. Er hatte sein Gold wieder. Fast. Einige tausend Galleonen hatten die Niffler erfolgreich versteckt. Aber es kümmerte ihn kaum.

Er ging in die angrenzenden Waschräume, und alles war noch unbenutzt, nicht dampfverhangen, und er musste sich nicht den Aufwand machen, extra ins Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler zu gehen, um sich zu fertigzumachen.

Er war tatsächlich positiv überrascht.

Heute hatte er sogar viel Zeit mit sich selber zugebracht, den Kragen seines Hemdes gestärkt, die brandneue Schulsprechernadel in voller Langeweile über das schiere Maß an Zeit, was er noch hatte, poliert, und seine Haare auf zwei verschiedene Arten gestylt, hatte aber beschlossen, sie doch locker im Seitenscheitel fallen zu lassen. Es stand ihm am besten. Fast hätte er seinem Spiegelbild zugezwinkert.

Er hatte seinen Duft lange nicht mehr benutzt, aber heute machte er sich die Mühe.

Und nach fast vierzig Minuten kam er frisch wie aus dem Ei gepellt aus den Waschräumen. Er öffnete die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum, und verschlafen hob Pansy den Blick.

„Dra…draco?", murmelte sie völlig überfordert bei seinem Anblick. „Hast du gar nicht geschlafen? Hmm… du riechst…?!" Sie starrte ihn an. „Du riechst gut!", entfuhr es ihr verdattert. Draco schenkte ihr ein waches Lächeln.

„Der frühe Doxy findet das Gold, Pansy", erläuterte er ihr, und sie starrte ihn immer noch überfordert an.

„Was?", fragte sie tatsächlich verwirrt, aber er winkte ihr zum Abschied.

„Ich sehe dich unten", erklärte er knapp. Pansy gaffte ihm hinterher, dass er fast gelacht hätte. Er wandte sich an den nun vollen Gemeinschaftsraum voller Erstklässler.

„So", sagte er laut über die Köpfe hinweg. „Ich soll euch runter bringen, oder?", erkundigte er sich, und die Erstklässler starrten ihn an.

„Seit wann?", fragte ein Junge verwirrt.

„Dann ist jetzt das erste Mal, in Zweierreihen aufstellen!" Es machte ihm Spaß, die Kleinen zu kommandieren. Wahrscheinlich waren sie einfach zu verblüfft und leisteten schweigend Folge, wie um zu sehen, was jetzt passierte.

Sie schritten gesammelt aus dem Portraitloch, und Draco gefiel es, dass ihm hörige Schüler folgten. Das Schloss lag noch leer, aber er wusste, sieben Uhr war eine normale Zeit, unten zu erscheinen. Das Frühstück begann.

Die Schüler sahen sich alle seltsam verwirrt im Schloss um, als hätten sie es um sieben Uhr noch nie erlebt. Er wusste, der Slytheringemeinschaftsraum – unter seiner Führung – erschien eigentlich nie irgendwo, wenn nicht gerade kurz vor Schluss.

Als sie die Halle betraten, saßen bereits vereinzelte Schüler an den Tischen. Er schritt mit zügigen Schritten voran zum Slytherintisch.

„Mr Malfoy, eine angenehme Überraschung", vernahm er Dumbledores Stimme vom Lehrertisch. Er hob den Blick. Die Lehrer betrachteten ihn teilweise argwöhnisch.

„Danke, Professor", erwiderte er, heute tatsächlich gewillt, höflich zu sein. Er bedeutete den Schülern sich zu setzen. Er wandte den Kopf, als weitere Schüler in der Eingangshalle erschienen. Granger kam mit den Erstklässlern aus Gryffindor. Draco blieb abwartend stehen, bis die Gruppe den anderen vordersten Tisch vor dem Lehrertisch erreicht hatte. Grangers Blick ruhte ungläubig auf seiner Gestalt.

Und er machte sich den Aufwand, schloss den Abstand zu ihr und überragte sie um einen weiten Kopf. Er sah auf sie hinab. Sie sah ihn ähnlich verwirrt an wie Pansy ihn angesehen hatte.

„Ich weiß, du würdest lieber geheime Symbole und versteckte Nachrichten ausmachen, damit wir uns sehen können, Granger, aber keine Sorge. Potty und das Wiesel sind nicht in Sicht", begrüßte er sie eisig.

„Du bist ein Idiot", informierte sie ihn, und er sah, dass sie nicht so gut geschlafen zu haben schien, wie er es getan hatte. Ob es an ihm lag? Ob ihr so ein Streit genauso auf den Magen schlug, wie es ihn zornig machte? Er würde gerne fragen, aber er beherrschte sich.

„Ich könnte dich fragen, ob du mit mir am Slytherintisch setzen würdest. Wäre das nicht fair? Es ist einfach für Sankt Potter, mir einen Platz an seinem scheiß Tisch anzubieten. Den Löwen zum Fraß vorgeworfen, buchstäblich", ergänzte er, erfreut über seine Schlagfertigkeit, während sie gereizt den Mund verzog.

„Es ist kein Wettkampf", informierte sie ihn tatsächlich, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, was es bedeuten sollte. Aber sie sprach gepresst weiter. „Es geht nicht darum, wer was für wen tut oder aufgibt", schloss sie böse.

„Und es ist genau das, Granger!", antwortete er schnell, als er begriffen hatte. Denn es war ein verdammter Wettkampf! „Und ich liege in Führung", trumpfte er auf. Sie blinzelte ungläubig.

„Du? Ist das dein Ernst?", zischte sie ungehalten, und er ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Oh ja. Aber beweis mir einfach das Gegenteil", bemerkte er glatt, denn aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete er die Türen zur Großen Halle. „Deine Helden kommen. Wie entscheidet sich die Prinzessin aus Gryffindor wohl?", murmelte er spöttisch. Sie wandte den Blick und erkannte die beiden Pantoffelhelden ebenfalls zur Tür hereinkommen.

„Wir reden später", fertigte sie ihn zornig ab.

„Und hier haben wir den Verlierer!", rief er ihr nach, so laut, dass die Ravenclaws am Tisch die Köpfe wandten. „Die Feigling-Medaille geht an – Hermine Granger! Applaus, meine Damen und Herren!", ergänzte er und erntete Potters ratlosen Blick, aber Draco wandte sich ab. Ja, es tat ihm nicht gut, nicht zu trinken. Er war viel zu wach und viel zu kampfbereit, so früh am Tag.

Das Frühstück verbrachte er eher ruhig, böse auf sich selbst, so früh so viel von seiner Gefühlswelt preisgegeben zu haben, obwohl es sie einen Scheißdreck interessierte. Er hoffte nur, er hatte sie vor Potter blamiert. Wenigstens das.

Missmutig hob er den Blick, als die Eulen über ihre Köpfe schwärmten. Noch immer hatte er Sorge, dass Krähen oder Fledermäuse durch die offenen Fenster kommen würden, aber es waren nur noch böse Nachwirkungen der letzten Zeit. Es kamen nur Eulen.

Aber ein Vogel stieß in seine Richtung in die Tiefe.

Und er erkannte ihn.

Er kam von Zuhause. Es war ein Greifvogel. Mit einem leisen Schrei ließ er Blatt Pergament vor ihm fallen. Dracos Herz beschleunigte sich. Er bekam nicht gerne Post von Zuhause.

Denn es war niemand Zuhause. Das musste bedeuten, seine Mutter war zurück.

Mit fahrigen Fingern öffnete er den Brief, während Pansy missmutig einen Brief ihrer eigenen Mutter las, in dem ihre Mutter ihr mal wieder die Schuld an allem Übel gab. Aber Pansy ertrug es mit der Gleichgültigkeit einer Slytherin. Draco war da anders.

Entschieden anders.

_‚__Draco,_

_ich wollte dich darüber informieren, dass ich das Haus verkauft habe._

_Bitte, lass dich beurlauben, komme am Wochenende, damit du deine Sachen packen kannst._

_Ich habe in Sussex eine neue Bekanntschaft gemacht und bereits ein Angebot für ein Landhaus in Frankreich abgegeben. Frederic wohnt in Marseille, und es ist die beste Entscheidung für mich._

_Du kannst mit mir kommen, wenn du deine Ausbildung in Hogwarts beendet hast. _

_Marseille ist wunderschön!_

_Ich habe mir gedacht, dass Malfoy Manor zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen für uns hält. _

_Ich hoffe, du verstehst mein Handeln. Außerdem war unsere Zukunft ungewiss, wussten wir doch nicht, wie es um das Vermögen stand._

_Ich wollte es dir schon eher erzählen, aber ich wusste nicht, wie._

_Am besten kommst du Samstag in der Frühe, denn am Nachmittag werde ich abreisen._

_Solltest du dich noch nicht entscheiden können, können deine Sachen in der Winkelgasse bei ‚Wendel's & Brook' untergebracht werden, bis du dich für einen Wohnsitz entschieden hast. _

_In Liebe,_

_Narzissa'_

„Was ist los?", wollte Pansy schließlich wissen, als sie ihren Brief ungerührt neben ihren Teller geworfen hatte und las über seine Schulter mit. „Oh", entfuhr es ihr verblüfft. „Sie hat es verkauft? Damit hätte ich niemals gerechnet!", flüsterte Pansy und hatte es schon Blaise erzählt, als er fragend den Kopf zu ihnen geneigt hatte, ehe Draco ihr den Mund hätte verbieten können. Gregory neben ihm sah ihn knapp an.

„Tut mir leid", sagte er ruhig. Draco ruckte mit dem Kopf, denn er konnte nicht sprechen.

Neben der offensichtlichen Frage in seinem Kopf, ob seine Mutter das überhaupt durfte, schwebte der dumpfe Schmerz, dass er sein Haus verlor, all die Erinnerungen, die seine Mutter vielleicht verabscheute, die ihm aber heilig gewesen waren!

Aber er wusste, sie war die Eigentümerin von Malfoy Manor. Er kam erst in zweiter Folge. Und wenn sie bereits einen Käufer gefunden hatte, wenn bereits die Verträge unterschrieben waren und er in Windeseile seine Sachen fortschaffen sollte, dann glaubte er nicht, dass es noch viel zu ändern gab.

Und er ignorierte den Namen Frederic so gut er eben konnte.

Denn… alles, was er denke konnte, war, dass seine Mutter seinen Vater betrog.

Und es tat weh. Höllisch weh.

„Sie können bei mir wohnen. Vorerst", schlug Snape mit ernster Miene vor, aber Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das nötig ist", erklärte er, kurz angebunden, wartete auf Dumbledores Entscheidung.

„Draco, natürlich können Sie am Wochenende nach Wiltshire reisen, wenn Sie dort Ihre Sache packen müssen. Wir mir scheint, hat Ihre Mutter etwas überstürzt gehandelt", vermutete Dumbledore nachdenklich. Ja, das war Draco bewusst. Aber er konnte daran nichts ändern.

„Danke", rang er sich die Worte, der Höflichkeit halber, ab.

„Sagen Sie, haben Sie vor, nach Frankreich zu gehen? Nach Hogwarts?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore, dem Snape wohl die näheren Umstände bereits erklärt hatte, denn Draco hatte zuerst Snape aufgesucht gehabt. Draco musste nicht überlegen, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Um mit dem neuen Freund meiner Mutter in einem Haus zu wohnen? Ich denke nicht, Sir", erwiderte er knapp, voller Bitterkeit.

„Sie sollten nicht alleine gehen", bemerkte Dumbledore schließlich. „Vielleicht könnte Mr Goyle Sie begleiten? Oder Mr Zabini?", schlug er vor.

„Ich… habe nicht besonders viele Dinge", erklärte Draco, etwas zögerlich. Es ging Dumbledore nichts an. Er war niemand, der viele Dinge in seinem Leben angehäuft hatte. Er war ein Minimalist, der mit wenigen Dingen viel Unordnung anrichten konnte. „Außerdem ist das Bett in meinem Zimmer nicht zu entfernen. Genauso wenig der Stammbaum an der Wand. Es ist mir ein Rätsel, wer das Haus hatte kaufen wollen", schloss er grimmig, ohne die Worte an jemanden bestimmten zu richten.

„Gut, ich meinte auch eher, dass Ihnen etwas Gesellschaft bei einem solchen Unterfangen nicht schaden könnte", erklärte Dumbledore nickend. „Severus, Sie könnten ihn auch begleiten", schlug er schließlich vor. Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es wird nicht nötig sein", wiederholte er wieder einmal. Dann seufzte Dumbledore abschließend auf.

„In Ordnung, Draco", sagte er schlicht. „Dann dürfen Sie Samstag abreisen. „Melden Sie sich, wenn… Sie Hilfe brauchen", ergänzte er bedächtig mit einem vielsagenden Blick. Draco ruckte mit dem Kopf und verließ das Büro. Er nahm an, gleich würden Snape und Dumbledore darüber diskutieren, ob seine Mutter verrückt geworden war.

Er hatte geglaubt, im Haus seiner Ahnen zu sterben. Die Tradition aufrecht zu erhalten. Und jetzt wurde es ihm genommen. Gerade erst hatte er überhaupt angefangen, aufzuarbeiten, dass Lucius umgebracht worden war. Und seine Mutter hatte verdammt noch mal nichts Besseres zu tun, als den nächstbesten Franzosen aufzureißen und sein Erbe zu verschachern?!

Er verspürte eine solche Wut auf sie, dass er die Hände zu Fäusten ballen musste!

Das Haus seiner Väter! Er war dort aufgewachsen! Wo sollte er wohnen? Was sollte er bitteschön tun?

Seine Zukunft war ohnehin mehr als ungewiss und nun hatte er nach Hogwarts nicht einmal mehr ein Zuhause, was er sein Eigen nennen konnte!

Es war, als hätte er seinen Vater erneut verloren. Jede letzte Erinnerung noch einmal verloren. Und er hatte nichts! Seine Mutter wechselte praktisch den verfluchten Kontinent, so kam es ihm vor!

Und Granger…? Granger stellte ihn unter Potter und Weasley als würde er nichts weiter bedeuten, als hätten sie in den letzten Wochen nichts zusammen erlebt, als wäre nichts anders. Als wäre alles so geblieben wie es war!

Aber er war anders geworden.

Und er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Wohin er sollte.

Es war ein Gefühl, was er verabscheute. Er fühlte sich rausgerissen. Er fühlte sich so verloren, dass er fast das Bedürfnis bekam, sich wieder zu betrinken.

Zu trinken, um zu vergessen, dass seine Mutter ihn verließ, dass sie sich nicht um ihn scherte. Dass er keinen Vater mehr hatte. Dass er… nicht einmal Granger davon überzeugen konnte, dass er ein Freund für sie sein konnte.

Er war erwachsen. Er wusste das.

Aber er kam sich manchmal nicht so vor. Manchmal war er ein Junge. Ein Junge, der keinen Vater mehr hatte. Ein Junge, der sich nie wie ein Kind verhalten hatte, so dass seine Mutter nun guten Gewissens fliehen konnte.

Denn Draco glaubte, dass war es, was sie tat. Und endlich tun konnte, vermutete er bitter.

Er glaubte auch nicht, dass sie ihre Worte wirklich ernst meinte.

Was sollte er bitteschön in Frankreich?

Sie hatte die Worte aus Höflichkeit geschrieben. Sie wollte ihn nicht bei sich haben.

Niemand wollte ihn haben.

Und bald war er nicht einmal mehr in Hogwarts willkommen.

Bald war er allein.


	31. Chapter 31

Kapitel 31

„Also?"

Es war Kingston, der sie aus ihren tristen Gedanken riss. Tatsächlich hatten sie und Malfoy es geschafft, einfach gar nicht mehr miteinander zu reden. Ihre Augen fielen verständnislos auf den Jungen vor sich. Kingston hatte nicht mehr versucht, sie zu überreden, mit ihm auf den Ball zu gehen. – Den sie gerade eigentlich vorbereiten sollten.

Aber Hermine blickte immer wieder zur Tür des Klassenzimmers. Aber natürlich kam er auch diese Woche nicht. Arschloch. Worauf wartete sie eigentlich? Worauf wartete er?

Endlich sprach sie. „Was?", fuhr sie Kingston an, so dass dieser überrascht blinzelte. Pansy gähnte verhalten in der ersten Reihe.

„Planen wir heute noch irgendetwas, oder nicht?", fragte er direkt, und Hermine blickte hinab auf das Protokoll, was sie verfasst hatte, was diese Stunde abgearbeitet werden sollte. Aber es machte kaum Sinn, den Blick zu senken, denn das Papier war leer. Nein, nicht wirklich. Sie hatte zornige Kringel in die Ecken gemalt. Dieses Mal kam Pansy auch nicht zu spät. Dieses Mal hatte er kein Candle-Light-Dinner für sie vorbereitet, zu dem sie unter falschen Brandstifterattentaten gelockt werden sollte.

Sie spürte Traurigkeit in ihren Mundwinkeln. Was lief falsch?

„Hermine?" Auch Ron streckte sich auf seinem Stuhl. Sie sah ihn an. „Du hattest nicht gedacht, er würde kommen und die Stunde halten, oder?", fragte er beinahe behutsam. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, habe ich nicht, Ron. Wieso sollte ich so etwas Dummes denken, Merlin noch mal?", erwiderte sie sofort. Seine Augenbraue hob sich argwöhnisch. Sie steckte sich zornig eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr. Sie stand vorne und sagte nichts. Sie trug ihre Uniform, sie sah aus wie immer, aber sie hatte bald keine Lust mehr darauf, dass alles lief wie immer. Dass sie rechtschaffen und gerecht und zuverlässig war – und er? Er einfach nicht.

„Wir müssen über den Ball reden", mischte eine Vertrauensschülerin ein, die Hermine noch nie leiden konnte und deren Name ihr immer wieder entfiel. Cassie? Camilla? Eins davon jedenfalls.

Hermine hatte keine Lust, etwas zu besprechen, was um diesen blöden Ball ging. Er war so unwichtig geworden. Und sie wusste nicht, ob sie einfach ihre Unterlagen auf den Tisch schmeißen sollte und gehen konnte. Dann wäre sie genauso abwesend wie der andere Schulsprecher, der für sie nur ein Mythos war. Dabei war sie überrascht gewesen, wie wach und nüchtern er die letzten Tag durch das Schloss gewandert war, wann immer sie ihn zufällig entdeckt hatte.

„Hallo?", wiederholte das Mädchen gereizt.

„Was gibt es wirklich noch zu besprechen, Camilla?", fragte Hermine, die sich nun für einen der beiden Namen entschieden hatte, und damit wohl richtig lag. Camilla wirkte überrumpelt. „Ich meine, wir haben das Motto, die Farben, wissen bereits, dass die Band zu teuer ist und-"

„-_Orange_ wird nicht die Farbe sein!", mischte sich Camilla lautstark ein, und Hermine schloss die Augen. Ron hatte sich darum gekümmert, und Hermine war es herzlich egal. „Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst?", ergänzte Camilla.

Es brach ein Streit los, bis Hermine hilfesuchend in die Runde blickte, ehe ihr Blick an Ron hängen blieb. Kaum merklich schüttelte Ron entnervt den Kopf, aber Hermine spürte, wie ihr Blick verzweifelter wurde. Ron stöhnte gereizt auf.

„Schön!", rief er ungeduldig. „Haltet alle mal die Fresse!", knurrte er wütend. „Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie wenig mich dieser Unsinn interessiert?", fuhr er den versammelten Raum an. „Ob die Farbe Orange oder Todesser-Grau ist, ist mir so was von egal! Ob wir Schwein, Rind, Kröter oder Hähnchen essen – solange es keinen Vegetarier-Quatsch geben wird!", wandte er sich an Luna, die protestieren wollte. „Und keiner von uns braucht ein dämliches Motto! Wie wäre es mit: ‚Wir haben den Krieg überlebt?' Und ich sage noch mal, ein Maskenball wird es auch nicht werden! Wofür?", brüllte er mittlerweile. „Merlin, wir sind erwachsen. Ich kämpfe doch nicht monatelang gegen Voldemort, um mich jetzt mit so einem Quatsch wie Ball-Planung auseinanderzusetzen, wenn es nur darum geht, dass irgendwer in Ecken stehen und knutschen kann!"

Der Raum war still geworden. „Und Hermine", wandte er sich jetzt mit eisiger Ungeduld an sie, und vielleicht hätte sie ihn wirklich nicht mit ihrem Blick um Hilfe bitten sollen, denn Ron schien gerade erst warm zu werden. Er hatte recht mit vielem, wenn ihr auch seine Ausdrucksweise nicht zusagte, aber sie wollte gar nicht hören, was er ihr zu sagen hatte. „Ich bin schon langsam, was diesen ganzen Beziehungs-Kram angeht", fuhr er sie mit offenen Armen und ungelenken Worten an, „aber du bist einfach nur…-" Immerhin schienen ihm die Worte ausgegangen zu sein, stellte sie mit angehaltenem Atem fest. Gott sei Dank.

Aber dann zuckte er die Achseln.

„-feige", schloss er fast feierlich. Ihr Mund öffnete sich entrüstet. „Und weißt du was? Ich werde dieses Treffen nicht wieder für dich halten. Du bist Schulsprecherin. Malfoy ist Schulsprecher. Es ist euer Job. Was ihr privat veranstaltet ist mir herzlich egal!", informierte er sie abwehrend, während ihr eine heiße Röte in die Wangen kroch. „Ich bin nur Vertrauensschüler und dankbar dafür. Ihr seid erwachsen", ergänzte er auffordernd in die Runde, während er seine Tasche über die Schulter schlang.

„Es ist nicht so einfach, wie du denkst!", sprach ihr Mund zornig. Ron sah sie an. „Wir sind 28 Leute hier, mit unterschiedlichen Meinungen!", fuhr sie hastig fort. Aber ihre Stimme klang nicht mehr ansatzweise autoritär oder überzeugend.

„Na und? Du bist jede Woche in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum marschiert und jetzt ist Malfoy jeden Morgen um sieben Uhr pünktlich am Tisch. Merlin, wer hätte damit gerechnet, Hermine?", lachte er auf. „Da wirst du 28 Idioten hier doch wohl von einer lächerlichen Farbe überzeugen können!"

„Das war nicht mein Werk!", entfuhr es ihr ungläubig. „Malfoy ist… - er ist…" Sie brach ab. Es gehörte hier einfach nicht hin, auch wenn die anderen mittlerweile gespannt zuhörten, wenn auch etwas beleidigt, weil sie gerade als Idioten tituliert worden waren. „Und es geht nicht um irgendwelche Farben, Ron!", presste sie durch zusammen gebissene Zähne. Ron hatte seinen Weg zur Tür beendet.

„Mir egal, um was es geht, Hermine", sagte er achselzuckend. „Ich kann dem Doxy auch nur das Nest bauen – fliegen muss er selber", schloss er überheblich. Hermines Stirn runzelte sich.

„So geht das Sprichwort nicht", erwiderte sie ein wenig abgelenkt, aber Ron hatte die Tür geöffnet. „Du bist ein Idiot!", rief sie jetzt verzweifelt aus. Er hielt inne, mit einem überraschten Ausdruck auf den markanten Weasley-Zügen. „Harry und du…!", begann sie, wusste aber wieder einmal nicht weiter, während ihr Herz schneller schlug.

„Harry und ich?", wiederholte er gespannt. „Harry und ich haben noch nie auch nur ein schlechtes Wort darüber verloren, oder?" Er sah sie an. Wartete. Lange, ehe er weiter sprach. „Über die Vertrauensschülertreffen", setzte er mit einem so eindeutigen Blick hinzu, dass sie die Augen verdrehte. „Hermine, manche Dinge finden nur in deinem Kopf statt", schien er sie maßregeln zu wollen, während er seufzend die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Und sie war allein. Allein mit 27 Vertrauensschülern, die sie anstarrten. Pansy mit einem besonders angewiderten Ausdruck auf den Zügen.

„Seht mich bloß nicht so an!", zischte Hermine mit knallroten Wangen. „Die Farbe ist blau, es gibt Hähnchen, Beilagen und Salate. Keine Band!", fuhr sie ungerührt fort, als bereits wieder Proteste aufkommen wollten. „Keine Live-Musik", wiederholte sie strenger, „es beginnt um sieben, in zwei Wochen am Samstag, nach den Prüfungen. Camilla, Jane und Belle, ihr kümmert euch um die Tischdeko, Katie, George, Grace und die Hufflepuffs kümmern sich um den Rest der Deko in der Halle. Fragt Flitwick, er wird euch helfen", ergänzte sie. „Die Jungen aus Slytherin werden sich mit dem Caterer in Verbindung setzen. Alles, was unter 250 Galleonen liegt, ist perfekt."

„Pro Person?", wollte Kingston hoffnungsvoll wissen, aber Hermine schoss ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Wenn ihr extra Wünsche habt, dann bekämpft euer natürliches, verschwenderisches Slytherin-Verhalten, und denkt an die Gemeinschaft. 250 Galleonen für alle", schloss sie böse. „Das ist zu schaffen, wenn ihr nicht gerade im ‚Pure Garden's' bestellen wollt!"

Die Slytherins wirkten grimmiger als zuvor. „Oh, und sollte es gegen eure Erziehung gehen, könnt ihr euch gerne bei Malfoy beschweren", ergänzte sie mit einem falschen Lächeln. „Ich bin sicher, er hat ein offenes Ohr", fuhr sie lächelnd fort.

„Kommen wir zur Tagesordnung!", rief sie über das Gemurmel hinweg und klatschte energisch in die Hände. Ron musste ihr ganz bestimmt nicht sagen, was sie zu tun hatte.

Und sie ignorierte seine seltsame Anspielung.

Sie ignorierte es einfach….

Sie hatte gelernt, ohne sich konzentrieren zu können. Zwei Stunden hatte sie versucht, sich den Verwandlungsaufsatz in Gedächtnis zu prügeln, denn sie war sich sicher, etwas in der Art würde drankommen.

Aber Ron, Ginny und Harry waren nicht da. Und sie brauchte Ablenkung, ehe sie alle ihre Prinzipien vergaß, und etwas Dummes tat. Wütend zu sein, war nichts, was sie gut konnte. Und zwar war sie auf Ron auch wütend, aber es würde bei Weitem nicht so erbärmlich sein, wenn sie als erste wieder mit Ron sprach, als auch nur darüber nachzudenken, wie schwach es wäre, wenn sie sich bei Malfoy entschuldigte – für was auch immer! – wenn er doch im Unrecht war.

Sie hatte sich ruckartig erhoben und ihre Sachen zusammen gepackt. Sie hatte keine Lust auf Quidditch, aber nicht mal das konnte sie davon abhalten, ihre Freunde zu sehen.

Nur zur Ablenkung.

Alle schienen auf dem Gelände unterwegs zu sein. Sie fragte sich, wann die anderen anfangen würden, zu lernen, denn in zwei Wochen wäre alles vorbei. Sie kam sich so schlecht vorbereitet wie selten vor, aber sie konnte sich nicht wirklich daran stören. Nach Rons kleiner Rede heute konnte sie sich selber schwer vorstellen, dass sie nach dem Krieg einfach mit der Schule weitergemacht hatten.

Sie trat aus dem Schloss in die Sommerhitze, die wohl alle Schüler nach draußen gelockt hatte. Sei es an den See oder zum Faullenzen auf die Grünflächen. Sie lief zum Quidditchfeld hinunter und erkannte, dass einige Gryffindors auf der Tribüne saßen. Es war heute zwar kein Training für Gryffindor, aber dennoch schienen die meisten vom Team begeistert mitzufliegen.

Sie erkannte Ginnys rote Haare in der Luft wehen, während Hermine zu den Tribünen ging, um sich ins Gras unten gegen einen der Pfeiler zu lehnen.

Sie hatte sich aus Gewohnheit ein Buch mitgenommen, hatte aber nicht mal Lust, hineinzublicken. Ihre Finger zupften rastlos das grüne Gras aus der Erde, während sie ihren Freunden zusah, die sich scheinbar in der Luft herrlich ablenken konnten.

„Hey!", rief Ginny überrascht aus der Luft zu ihr hinunter. „Welch seltener Gast!" Auch Harry wandte den Blick.

„Hast du dich verlaufen?", erkundigte sich Harry lautstark, so dass auch die anderen aufmerksam wurden, aber Harry grinste, und Hermine schaffte es nicht, böse zurückzugucken.

„Ja", bestätigte Hermine also mit einem Lächeln. Harry trainierte mit Ginny noch ein paar Spielzüge, ehe sie im Sturzflug nach unten sank und von Susan abgelöst wurde. Sie lief auf Hermine zu und sank neben ihr ins Gras.

„Na?", begrüßte sie Hermine außer Atem. „Sind Trolle in der Bibliothek, oder warum bist du hier?", wollte Ginny schnippisch von ihr wissen, und Hermine schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Nein, ich konnte nicht mehr lernen", sagte sie schlicht.

„Verstehe ich. Kann ich nie", bestätigte Ginny lachend.

„Hat Ron erzählt, dass er heute beim Treffen ausgerastet ist?", erkundigte sich Hermine fast beiläufig, und Ginnys Mund öffnete sich empört.

„Was? Wirklich?", wollte sie gespannt wissen, und Hermine nickte vielsagend.

„Ja, er hat uns alle als Idioten bezeichnet", merkte Hermine mit gespielter Entrüstung an.

„Und hat es was gebracht?", fragte Ginny mit einem schiefen Grinsen, und Hermine ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Ja, ich habe anschließend alle Aufgaben delegiert, und der blöde Ball kann kommen." Sie starrte auf die rausgezupften Grashalme vor sich.

„Und?", fragte Ginny aufmerksam, während sie die rote Mähne in einen dicken Zopf fasste. „Hast du einen Partner für diesen ‚blöden' Ball?", fuhr sie lächelnd fort. Hermine zuckte die Achseln.

„Nein", sagte sie entschieden. Ginnys Hände sanken.

„Nein? Von zwei Slytherins will auf einmal keiner mehr mit dir gehen?", entkam es Ginnys Lippen verblüfft.

„Ha ha, als wäre ich mit Kingston jemals gegangen!", wiegelte Hermine das Problem herunter, aber Ginny wirkte nicht zufrieden.

„Ok", sagte sie allerdings nur und schien abzuwarten. „Hermine", fuhr sie unangenehm berührt fort, „ich will dich damit nicht ärgern oder so, aber… ich dachte, du magst Malfoy?" Ginny wirkte offen verwirrt. Und Hermines Wangen wurden wieder unangenehm warm. „Du willst darüber nicht reden?"

Hermine konnte darüber nicht reden. Es war ihr unvorstellbar, wie Ginny es einfach ansprechen konnte. Ginny glaubte, sie mochte Malfoy so sehr, dass sie auf den Ball gehen würden? Hatte Ginny dafür überhaupt irgendein Indiz? Sie saß hier nicht mit Malfoy auf der Wiese, hielt Händchen oder machte überhaupt irgendetwas mit ihm zusammen.

Nein, denn er wollte sich lieber streiten, sich darüber ärgern, dass sie nicht ihre Freunde im Stich ließ und nur Augen für ihn hatte? War es nicht das, was er gesagt hatte? Er hatte sie unter Vorwänden aus dem letzten Vertrauensschülertreffen geschleust, anstatt sie einfach offen um ein Date zu bitten! Er hielt es für einen blöden Wettkampf? Er war ein Kontroll-Freak, und sie würde sich ihm nicht unterwerfen.

„Es gibt nichts zu reden", erwiderte Hermine kühler. Ginnys Ausdruck war für sie nicht mehr zu deuten.

„Oh, ich dachte, nach deiner Entführung, deiner Amnesie – dieser ganzen furchtbaren Zeit – wäre es offensichtlich", sprach Ginny die Worte langsam aus, ohne Hermine dabei anzusehen. „Selbst der Tagesprophet hat geschrieben, er hätte alles für dich aufgegeben."

„Wirklich?", wollte Hermine eisig wissen. „Ich kann nicht erkennen, dass er irgendetwas aufgegeben hat, Ginny. Er hat sein Gold, nichts ist passiert."

„Na ja", widersprach Ginny zögerlich, „sein Vater ist umgebracht worden und er keine Erinnerung mehr an ihn, denn-"

„-oh Merlin, ok! Fein, er hat sein blödes Denkarium verloren!" Und Hermine hörte es selbst. Sie hörte, wie beleidigt sie einfach war. Es war so trotzig von ihr, und Ginny würde es merken.

„Aber für dich hat er-"

„-Ginny!", fuhr Hermine sie zornig an. „Es ist nicht so, ok?", schloss sie gepresst.

„Oh?" Ginny sah sie an. „Wie ist es nicht?", fragte sie jetzt ungeduldig nach.

„Ich denke, du kannst sehen, wie es ist", entgegnete Hermine mit offensichtlicher Abneigung.

„Aber was ist denn das Problem?" Ginny wirkte vollkommen entgeistert. Sollte es Hermine an den Himmel fluchen? Wusste Ginny nicht, was das verdammte Problem war? Zurzeit war Ginny doch feste Freundin des Problems, oder nicht? Hermine konnte es nicht! Sie konnte nicht einfach so handeln, wie sie vielleicht wollte. Als ob Ginny es als leichte Tatsache abtun würde, würde sie hier mit Malfoy sitzen. Als ob Ginny sich dann noch neben sie setzen würde! Als ob überhaupt noch irgendjemand-

Hermines verständnisloser Blick löste sich vom ahnungslosen Gesicht ihrer besten Freundin.

Sie schämte sich.

Sie schämte sich dafür, dass sie Malfoy mochte. Sie schämte sich so sehr, dass sie sich nicht erlaubte, auf seine Forderungen einzugehen. Und sie schämte sich, dass die anderen es wussten, dass Ron es sogar vor allen Vertrauensschülern ansprach. Dass es so offensichtlich war, dass Ginny annahm, sie ging mit ihm zum Ball. Was sie nicht tat. Nicht nach den aktuellen Geschehnissen.

Warum schämte sie sich so sehr?

Weil er nicht Harry war? Oder Ron? Kein Gryffindor?

Weil er sie immer nur beleidigt hatte? Weil es seltsam co-abhängig wirkte, wenn sie plötzlich für ihren Feind Gefühle hatte? Weil sie es ihm nicht so leicht machen wollte?

Weil er ihr kein Stück entgegen kam? Ihr Blick wanderte zu der Stelle, an der sie das letzte Mal draußen gesprochen hatten. Sie erkannte den Baum aus der Ferne, und ihr Herz wurde schwer.

Wieso war es so schwer?

Aber… wenn sie es zulassen würde? Wenn sie zu ihm ging – wenn sie wieder einmal die erste wäre, die einen entscheidenden Schritt tat – hatte sie dann nicht verloren?

Wieso sollte er nicht einmal zu spüren bekommen, wie es war zwischen den Stühlen zu stehen?

War es nicht so? Seine Freunde wären toleranter, hatte er gesagt. Seine Freunde waren einfach dumm, beschloss sie bitter. Denn natürlich war sie für ihn eine ideale Wahl, denn sie war nicht eine dumme, kriminelle Slytherin.

„Das Problem ist", beantwortete Hermine endlich Ginnys Frage, den Blick nachdenklich und missmutig in die Ferne gerichtet, „dass es Draco Malfoy ist", beendete sie den Satz bitter.

„Ich habe damit kein Problem!", beteuerte Ginny, aber Hermine hörte, dass sie log, und sie wollte darauf nicht mehr weiter eingehen. Hatte Ginny nicht sogar geschworen, Malfoy umzubringen? „Hermine?" Ginny zwang sie nun, sie anzusehen. Unwillig hob Hermine den Blick.

„Du musst nichts beweisen", informierte sie Ginny wohl vorsichtshalber. „Wenn du ihn magst, dann muss er nicht das magische Verdienstkreuz um den Hals tragen." Hermine wandte den Blick stumm wieder ab, beobachtete die Flieger über dem Feld und fragte sich, wie es wäre. Er würde doch niemals etwas mit ihr und ihren Freunden unternehmen wollen. Wie könnte sie jemanden wirklich mögen, der ihre Freunde verabscheute?

Sie würde auch nichts mit Pansy oder Goyle machen wollen.

Sie waren zu verschieden.

„Ich glaube, das war genug frische Luft für mich", entschuldigte sich Hermine, während sie sich erhob.

„Hermine!", entfuhr es Ginny verblüfft.

„Ich muss weiter machen", wich Hermine Ginny aus und trat ihren Rückweg an. Hatte sie es sich so vorgestellt, wenn sie zu ihren Freunden ging? Dass sie Fragen darüber beantworten musste, wie es zurzeit um ihre Gefühlswelt stand? Bei Ginny mit Sicherheit.

Es tat ihr weh, zu gehen, ohne überhaupt mit Harry gesprochen zu haben, aber sie fühlte sich von Ginny in neue Engen gedrängt, mit denen sie nicht umgehen konnte. Nicht alleine. Nicht mit der Sicherheit im Rücken, dass Malfoy tatsächlich nichts mit ihren Freunden zu tun haben wollte.

„Hermine!", rief Ginny ihr lauter nach, aber Hermine ging bereits den Weg zum Schloss zurück.

Sie wünschte sich, dass er ebenfalls hier draußen rumlief, dass er ihr in die Arme laufen würde. Dass sie reden könnten. Aber natürlich passierte so etwas nie, wenn man es brauchte. Wo war er wohl? Was tat er gerade?

Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Nein. Es war egal, was er tat.

Er scherte sich auch nicht um sie. Sie musste lernen. Denn was half es alles? Sie könnte sich stundenlang den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, warum er nicht das war, was sie wollte. Aber wenn sie damit schlechte Prüfungen schreiben würde, hätte sie sich auch nicht geholfen.

Mit hängenden Schultern hatte sie das Schloss wieder erreicht und fühlte sich noch schlechter als vorher.

Fast kam es ihr vor wie ein anderes Leben, als sie in seinen Armen im Krankenflügel aufgewacht war.

Und sie ignorierte, dass er es gewesen war. Dass sie nur aus Angst um ihn, ihre Erinnerung wieder gefunden hatte. Denn das war ihm ja auch egal.

Ihre Unterlippe bebte gefährlich. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie sich wieder in der Bibliothek verschanzen ging. Dort, wo niemand war. Wo niemand sie finden würde. Denn niemand suchte sie.


	32. Chapter 32

Kapitel 32

Sie wachte auf, ohne dass ihr Wecker sie erinnern musste, obwohl es Samstag war. Sie hatte sich einen umfassenden Plan fürs Wochenende zusammengelegt. Heute war ein Ausflug nach Hosgmeade geplant, aber ihr Ausflug würde lediglich in die Bibliothek führen. Zwei Tage volles Lernprogramm.

Ihre Mundwinkel sanken ein Stück.

Sie zog sich an, mit so wenig Elan, wie sie sich bereits gestern ausgezogen hatte. Sie wusste nicht, was es war, aber sie fühlte sich antriebsarm. Sie erinnerte sich an die Zeit, in der sie sich keine Gedanken über Beziehungen oder Gefühle hatte machen müssen, und sie hatte es doch auch überlebt! Damals war es auch gegangen!

Sie fühlte sich verraten von sich selbst.

Kopfschüttelnd hatte sie den noch schlaftrunkenen Gemeinschaftsraum eine halbe Stunde später verlassen. Die wenigsten erschienen wohl um halb acht beim Frühstück an einem Samstag, dachte sie mürrisch, aber sie hatte heute viel vor. Also war ein frühes Frühstück vor der Arbeit nur hilfreich.

Die Große Halle war eher leer, wie sie schon erwartet hatte.

Sie setzte sich an den leergefegten Gryffindortisch, ganz an den Rand. Es erschien ein polierter Teller vor ihr, ein Becher dampfender Earl Grey, während eine kleine Schale mit zwei Brötchen, daneben eine kleine Wahl an Konfitüre und Aufschnitt, mit einem Plopp auf dem Tisch materialisierten. Sie griff müde nach dem Glas mit frischem Orangensaft und trank ihn dankbar.

Sie schmierte sich ein Brötchen mit Marmelade und biss lustlos hinein.

Merlin, sie verhielt sich wie eines dieser Mädchen, die sie nie hatte leiden können.

Liebeskummer. Sie fühlte sich stark an Lavender erinnert. Und das war kein guter Gedanke, dachte sie mürrisch, während sie das Gesicht verzog.

„-dann lassen Sie mich wissen, was Sie in Erfahrung bringen können!", hörte sie Snapes Stimme, wie immer energisch, wie immer gereizt.

„Sicher", antwortete Malfoy gepresst. Sie wandte überrascht den Blick. Selbst Malfoy war um halb acht wach und-

Ihre Gedanken rissen ab, denn er stand in der Halle, eine Tasche in der Hand, scheinbar bereit, zu gehen. Snape war zu Dumbledore an den Lehrertisch marschiert, in seinem gewohnten Stechschritt, während er vorne leise mit dem Schulleiter sprach. Hermines Blick fiel wiedrauf Draco und alles in ihr schrie danach, ihn zu fragen, wohin er ging! Aber sie blieb steif auf ihrem Platz sitzen, starrte ihn an wie eine Erscheinung, aber er würdigte sie mit keinem Blick, wartete auf Snape, und dieser kam nach endlosen Sekunden zurück.

„Ich bringe Sie zum Tor", erklärte dieser herrisch und führte Draco wieder aus der Halle.

Zum Tor? Wo ging er hin? Was war passiert? War etwas passiert? Wohl nichts Gravierendes, sonst wüsste die gesamte Schule doch davon! Ihr Blick hob sich zum Lehrertisch, wo Dumbledore im Gespräch mit McGonagall vertieft war.

Was war passiert? Wo waren die nichtsnutzigen anderen Slytherins?

Entweder Hermine fragte Dumbledore, was ziemlich verzweifelt wäre, oder sie würde es sein lassen. Sie würde aufessen und ihren Plan durchziehen. Malfoy würde schon nicht in Lebensgefahr schweben. Unmöglich. Dann würde Snape ihn nicht zum Tor birngen!

War etwas mit seiner Mutter passiert, fragte sie sich urplötzlich. Das wäre grauenhaft!

Sie ließ das angebissene Brötchen verärgert auf dem Teller zurück, bevor sie von der Bank stieg und die Halle eilig wieder verließ.

Sie war entnervt über sich selbst, denn mit Zielsicherheit steuerte sie die Keller an.

Irgendeiner dieser Idioten würde wach sein!

Gott, sie verhielt sich abscheulich, ging ihr auf. Wenn er nicht wollte, dass sie es wusste, dann sollte sie das hier jetzt gerade wirklich nicht tun.

Aber es war scheinbar schon zu spät, denn entschlossen hatte sie den Zauberstab gezogen.

„Krötenblut", sagte sie angewidert das neueste Passwort, welches der Blutige Baron persönlich ausgewählt hatte, und dieser schwang fast selbstzufrieden zur Seite, um sie einzulassen.

Einige Erstklässler hingen in Schlafanzügen auf der Couch, lümmelten sich vor dem Kamin, aber Hermine sah nicht, wen sie suchte. Seufzend durchschritt sie das Zimmer, bis hin zu den Treppen. Wie oft sie schon hier gewesen war. Und plötzlich fühlte sie sich nicht mehr willkommen. Nicht, dass sie das jemals getan hätte, aber heute… fühlte sie, dass sie hier nichts mehr zu suchen hatte.

Sie blieb vor dem Mädchenschlafsaal stehen. Kein Geräusch drang aus dem Innern. Sie klopfte nicht einmal. Sie betrat den Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler, als gehöre ihr das Schloss. Ihr Herz klopfte schnell, als sie sich an Pansys Bett setzte, während alle noch tief und fest schliefen.

„Pansy", flüsterte Hermine leise, ohne sie zu berühren. Pansys schwarze Haare waren über ihrem Gesicht ausgebreitet, während sie mit offenem Mund laut atmete. „Pansy", wiederholte Hermine eindringlicher, und Pansys Lider zuckten im Schlaf. „Wach auf", ergänzte sie zischend. Pansy schlug die hellgrünen Augen auf und saß mit einem Ruck im Bett.

„Merlin, Granger!", fuhr sie Hermine an, als sie sie erkannt hatte. „Was soll das?", krächzte sie. „Was für ein Schock an einem Samstag!" Die anderen um sie herum wachten ebenfalls auf und schauten Hermine missmutig und schlecht gelaunt an. „Lass mich schlafen. Vertrauensschülertreffen war gestern", murmelte Pansy, ehe sie sich umdrehte.

„Pansy!", flüsterte Hermine, die Wangen leicht gerötet. Das Mädchen reagierte nicht. „Pansy!", wiederholte Hermine eindringlicher.

„Was?", nuschelte Pansy gereizt in ihre Kopfkissen.

„Wo ist Draco?"

Pansy setzte sich nach zwei Sekunden gereizt im Bett auf. Ihre Haare standen in alle Richtungen von ihrem Kopf ab, und das helle Grün ihrer Augen war zornig auf Hermine gerichtet.

„Hier nicht!", knurrte sie müde.

„Das weiß ich", erwiderte Hermine augenverdrehend.

„Du weißt, wo sein Schlafsaal ist!", beschwerte sich Pansy jetzt. „Du warst doch sonst nie schüchtern, Granger", unterstellte ihr Pansy mit einem eindeutigen Blick.

„Witzig", erwiderte Hermine trocken, und erinnerte sich daran, Pansy nackt gesehen zu haben. Sie schloss hastig die Augen und schüttelte sanft den Kopf. „Er ist gerade gegangen. Aus dem Schloss", ergänzte sie, denn Pansy gähnte herzhaft.

„Wenn er es dir nicht gesagt hat, schätze ich mal, geht es dich nichts an", murmelte sie, bereit, wieder einzuschlafen.

„Was soll das heißen? Du weißt, wo er ist? Ist etwas Schlimmes passiert?", entfuhr es Hermine fast ängstlich, und Pansy fiel wieder in ihre Kissen zurück.

„Ja, es ist schlimm", knurrte Pansy mit geschlossenen Augen. Hermine hätte sie am liebsten geschüttelte.

„Pansy, könnt ihr nicht draußen reden? Ich will schlafen!", beschwerte sich Millicent heiser, und Pansy machte ein mürrisches Geräusch.

„Das will ich auch, Mills, glaub mir", murrte sie. Pansy öffnete noch einmal schlaftrunken die Augen. „Hör zu, ich sage es dir nur, wenn du sofort verschwindest, Granger", forderte Pansy gähnend.

„Ja, Merlin noch mal!", fuhr Hermine sie an.

„Steh schon mal auf!", befahl Pansy, während sie die Decke enger um sich wickelte. Hermine erhob sich kopfschüttelnd vom Bett. „Und geh zur Tür", fuhr Pansy blinzelnd fort.

„Du bist unmöglich, Pansy", klärte Hermine sie zornig auf. „Sag es endlich!", fuhr Hermine sie nun an. Pansy gähnte ein letztes Mal. Zornig ergriff Hermine den Türknauf. „Also? Ich bin fast draußen, also sag schon!"

„Draco ist nach Malfoy Manor appariert. Seine Mutter hat es verkauft. Er muss seine Sachen packen." Und damit hatte sich Pansy wieder komplett in ihre Decke gekuschelt, und der Schlafsaal lag wieder in träumender Stille.

Wie angewurzelt stand Hermine vor der Tür.

Sein Haus war verkauft? Und wo sollte er hin? Hatte seine Mutter ein neues Haus gekauft?

„Raus, Granger!", vernahm sie dumpf Pansys Stimme unter der Bettdecke und gereizt öffnete Hermine die Tür und verschwand vom Korridor der Schlafsäle, die Treppe runter, zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Noch immer waren nur die Erstklässler wach, aber Hermine ignorierte sie, während sie den Gemeinschaftsraum völlig neben sich verließ.

Nein, er hatte es ihr nicht gesagt. Warum auch? Sie hatten nichts miteinander zu tun. Pansy hatte wohl Recht. Es ging sie nichts an. Scheinbar nicht. Denn sie würde behaupten, das war etwas Wichtiges. Aber… er erachtete es wohl nicht als wichtig genug, ihr mitzuteilen.

Wut und Trauer mischten sich gefährlich in ihrem Körper.

Sie hatte einen Lernplan einzuhalten. Und an Malfoy würde sie keinen Gedanken mehr verschwenden.

Keinen!

Fast hatte er vergessen, wie lang die Auffahrt doch war. Immerhin konnte er überhaupt die gerade Auffahrt benutzen. Als sein Vater noch lebte, war der Labyrinth-Zauber ständig aktiv, und man musste sich zwanzig Minuten durch das dämliche Labyrinth quälen.

Der Garten blühte in voller Pracht, aber die Pfauen konnte er nicht entdecken.

Es war nicht so groß wie Hogwarts, aber es war groß.

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie es wirklich verkauft hatte. Vielleicht war es nur ein Trick? Eine Überraschung für ihn, ihn nach Hause zu locken? Immerhin war er so früh aufgebrochen, dass er sie noch sehen konnte, obwohl er das auch schon nicht hatte tun wollen, immerhin hinterging ihn seine Mutter nämlich!

Er hatte die ausladenden Treppen zur Tür erreicht.

Und er wusste nicht, wieso er es tat. Er besaß einen Schlüssel, aber er hob den bronzenen Türklopfer an und ließ ihn los. Der Drachenkopf schickte einen magisch verstärkten Ton durch das Haus.

Er wartete, während die Bienen in den Blüten summten, während sich das weite Gelände still vor ihm erstreckte. Was für ein Anblick. Narzissa würde es niemals verkaufen!

Die Tür öffnete sich. Ein Elf, die Arme voller Haushaltsutensilien, hatte geöffnet.

„Tretet ein", wisperte der Elf, ohne ihn weiter zu beachten, und wuselte wieder davon, anscheinend schwer beschäftigt. Aber Draco kam nicht weit. Schon jetzt wusste er, es war kein Trick, keine Überraschung. Der Flur war – leer.

Die Bilder fehlten an den Wänden, der Perserteppich lag zusammengerollt am Rand. Nur das blanke Parkett starrte ihm entgegen. Alle Geräusche klangen dreifach so laut in der leeren Halle.

„Mutter?", rief er also langsam, fast unsicher, während er sich vorwagte, durch den leeren Gang. Hinter dem torbogenartigen Korridor blickte er in die große Halle, wo er eigentlich sein Wohnzimmer hatte vorfinden wollen.

Zauberer standen in einem Halbkreis vor der breiten Wand und wuchteten mit gesammelter Zauberstabkraft das Potrait der Familie von der Wand. Dracos Mund öffnete sich. Oh Merlin!

„Narzissa!", gellte seine Stimme durch das Haus. Auch in der Halle war der Teppich bereits zusammengerollt, die Möbel mit weißen Tüchern bespannt, als wäre das Haus seit Wochen unbewohnt. Die Schränke und Regale und Vitrinen waren bereits leer.

Schnell hatte er den Abstand zu den doppelläufigen Trepen überwunden und stürzte die Stufen empor. Hier lag ebenfalls kein Läufer mehr! An den abgegrifenen Stellen, an denen er das Geländer als Kind angefasst hatte, fasste er es auch jetzt noch an. Jede Berührung des bekannten Holzes unter den Finger brannte, wie ein dumpfer Schmerz.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, denn auch im ersten Stock fehlte jedes Bild an jeder Wand. Es war wie ein Geisterhaus. „Narzissa?", rief er wieder, und lief weiter, zum Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern. Die Tür war angelehnt, während er sah, wie seine Mutter Betttücher zusammenlegte.

Er blieb im Türrahmen stehen.

„Draco!", rief sie glücklich aus. Sie legte das Laken auf das bereits weiß überspannte Bett und kam auf ihn zu. „Gut, dich zu sehen!", sagte sie und schloss ihn in die Arme. Kurz war er überrascht. Sie roch, wie sie immer roch. Er hatte sie solange nicht gesehen. Unwillig legten sich seine Arme schließlich doch um ihren zierlichen Körper.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass…", begann er, aber er wusste keine Worte. Sie ließ von ihm ab.

„Dass was?", wollte sie freundlich wissen. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. Dass alles schon in Kisten verstaut war, endete er in Gedanken. „Liebling, gut, dass wir uns noch sehen. Weißt du, ich werde in einer Stunde abreisen. Bis dahin muss ich dieses Zimmer fertig gepackt haben." Er konnte ihr nur zuhören. „Du hast bis morgen Zeit, dein Zimmer leerzuräumen. Magische Kisten stehen bereit."

Er dachte, er hätte den Schock überwunden, aber das hatte er wohl noch nicht.

„Wer… wer ist der Käufer?", fragte er dumpf. Narzissa lächelte immer noch, als ginge es hier um eine freudige Botschaft.

„Senator Greengrass hat es gekauft. Ich war so froh, jemanden gefunden zu haben, der weiß, wie man ein solches Anwesen handhaben muss."

Greengrass. Draco erinnerte sich dunkel. Greengrass hatte eine Handvoll Töchter gehabt, von denen seine Mutter immer behauptet hatte, dass Draco eines Tages eine von ihnen würde heiraten, damit das Vermögen der Greengrass' und der Malfoys zusammengeführt werden könnte.

„Seit wann wissen wir nicht mehr, wie man es handhaben muss?", fragte Draco nun vollkommen ernsthaft. Seine Mutter sah ihn mitleidig an.

„Oh Liebling, ich weiß, du mochtest das Haus!", rief sie aus. Mochte das Haus?! Es war sein einziges Haus. Das Haus, in dem er immer gewohnt hatte! „Aber das neue Haus, ist ebenso schön! Du wirst-"

„-ich werde nicht mitkommen, Mutter", erklärte er ihr ungläubig. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich nach Frankreich ziehen werde?" Bisher hatte er angenommen, seine Mutter würde es wirklich nicht ernst meinen.

„Draco, ich war lange Zeit alleine", erklärte sie ihm, aber er wollte es gar nicht hören! Er wollte nicht im Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern stehen und hören, wie seine Mutter seinen Vater hinterging!

„Es interessiert mich nicht!", fuhr er sie an. „Wie… wie konntest du diese Entscheidung treffen, ohne mich zu fragen?"

„Draco, du warst so beschäftigt auf Hogwarts, du hattest genug damit zu tun, mit Dumbledore und Severus unser Vermögen zu finden. Ich… dachte, du wärst froh!", warf sie ihm nun mit verschränkten Armen vor.

„Froh?", wiederholte er. „Darüber, dass du unser Haus verkaufst? Wenn du nach Frankreich wolltest, wieso… musst du dieses Haus verkaufen?", schrie er sie nun an.

„Hör auf, zu schreien, Draco!", ermahnte ihn seine Mutter, mit dem Versuch, autoritär zu klingen.

„Wieso?", wiederholte er gepresst.

„Du willst doch wohl nicht alleine hier wohnen?", sagte sie jetzt und deutete um sich. „75 Zimmer, Draco. Für dich allein?"

„Ihr wart auch nur zu zweit!", knurrte er jetzt.

„Es war das Haus deines Vaters, das war etwas ganz anderes", widersprach sie, und er lachte auf.

„Ja, und jetzt wo er tot ist, kannst du nicht erwarten, es loszuwerden?"

Sie sah ihn an, Tränen in den Augen. Oh, sie war nicht auszuhalten!

„Ich dachte, du würdest verstehen", flüsterte sie anklagend.

„Wie? Wie soll ich das verstehen? Du schickst mir einen verdammten Brief und sagst, ich soll meine Sachen hier rausschaffen, weil du zu deinem Lover nach Frankreich ziehst! Lucius ist noch kein halbes Jahr beerdigt, da ziehst du nach Frankreich?"

„Wenn du mir vorwerfen willst, ich wäre nicht treu, Draco, dann irrst du dich! Dein Vater war derjenige, der überall und ständig Affären hatte! Ich habe nie-"

„hör auf!", schrie er, schloss die Augen, und wollte ganz bestimmt nicht darüber diskutieren, wie wenig großartig die Ehe seiner Eltern gewesen war. „Mutter, hör einfach auf", wiederholte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Pack deine Sachen", sagte sie schließlich nüchtern. „Morgen ist Übergabe des Hauses. Bis drei Uhr muss alles raus sein. Wendel's und Brook lassen ihr Lager für dich auf."

„Und dann?", wollte er nüchtern von ihr wissen.

„Was?"

„Was dann? In zwei Wochen ist Hogwarts vorbei." Narzissa atmete aus.

„Wenn du nicht zu mir nach Frankreich willst, dann wirst du zu Pansy müssen. Oder zu Gregory. Ihr seid doch noch Freunde? Sie werden ein Zimmer für dich haben", winkte sie ab. Dracos Augen weiteten sich ungläubig.

„Wieso hast du nicht gewartet?", fuhr er sie an. „Wie konntest so egoistisch handeln?"

„Nenn mich nicht egoistisch", warnte sie ihn. „Ich war immer auf das Wohl meiner Familie bedacht, bis dein Vater angefangen hat, alles systematisch zu zerstören!" Wieder schimmerten die Tränen in ihrem Blick. Draco begriff, dass er hier kein vernünftiges Gespräch mehr würde führen können.

„Vergiss es", knurrte er mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. Er wandte sich ab.

„Du hast genug Gold, Draco!", rief sie ihm nach. „Du kannst dir mit Leichtigkeit ein neues Haus kaufen", wollte sie ihn wohl beschwichtigen. Sie begriff nicht, worum es ging! Tat sie nie! Hatte sie noch nie getan!

Ja, er hatte genug Gold. Aber war ihr jemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass Gold nicht alles war?!

„Ich muss packen, Narzissa", informierte er sie kühl, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ich habe dir meine neue Adresse auf deinen Schreibtisch gelegt, Draco", rief sie ihm nach. „Solltest du dich gleich weigern, mich zu verabschieden, dann weißt du, wo du mich finden kannst."

Draco nickte nur und marschierte den Flur hinab zur nächsten Treppe. Alles wirkte leer, als wäre er nicht mehr willkommen. Als wäre es nicht mehr sein Zuhause. War es ja auch nicht mehr. Ohne die Teppiche wirkte das Haus kalt und unbewohnt. Und was wollte Senator Greengrass mit einem weiteren Haus? Soweit Draco wusste, hatte Greengrass bereits mehrere Anwesen in London in seinem Besitz.

Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass auch der Korridor im zweiten Stock komplett leer vor ihm lag. Langsam näherte er sich seinem Zimmer. Die Tür war angelehnt, und sanft stieß er sie auf. Fast war es zu traurig.

Alles stand an seinem Platz. Sein Schreibtisch, seine Slytherin-Banner an der Wand. Sein Kleiderschrank, sein weißer Berberteppich auf dem Boden. Noch war das Bett mit seiner Bettwäsche bezogen, und keine weißen Laken deckten die Oberfläche hier ab. Neben der Tür stapelten sich die magischen Kisten. Eine konnte man bis zu zweihundert Pfund füllen, ohne dass sie brach. Zumindest versprach es die Werbung am Rand.

Müde setzte er sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl. Der Schreibtisch stand frontal vor den langen Fenstern, die den Garten überblickten. Sein Blick glitt voller Schmerz über die hohen Fichten, über das weite Grün, und er wollte nicht hier fort. Der Geruch des Hauses hatte sich in seine Seele gebrannt. Er würde ihn niemals vergessen. Den Geruch von Holz und Büchern und etwas Altem, was er nicht definieren konnte.

Er lehnte den Kopf zurück.

Er war nur noch ein flüchtiger Gast in seinem Zuhause.

Er stützte den Kopf in seine Hände. Er glaubte nicht, dass er es schaffen würde. Er würde nicht schaffen, das Haus zu verlassen. Und er hatte das erste Mal seit langem wieder Angst.

Er war allein und hatte Angst. Die Einsamkeit war fast greifbar.

Und er wünschte sich, Lucius wäre nie gestorben. Er wünschte sich, er käme hierhin, und alles wäre, wie es war. Die Elfen kochten in der Küche, seine Mutter kümmerte sich um die Blumen, die Dekoration, den Garten – und sein Vater wäre in seinem Studierzimmer. Würde die Finanzen der Malfoys regeln, ihn bald einweisen, in das Geheimnis des ewigen Reichtums, und nichts würde sich ändern.

Aber er wusste, das war nicht so.

Lucius war nicht mehr da. Und Lucius hatte sich auch weitaus weniger mit ihm beschäftigt, als Draco es sich vorstellte. Als er noch ein Kind war, ja. Da konnte Lucius ihn noch führen und lenken. Aber mittlerweile… war Draco kein Kind mehr. Schon vor einem Jahr hatte er angefangen, Lucius die Meinung zu sagen. Und schon da hatte er gemerkt, sein Vater hatte keinen Menschen in seinem Leben gebraucht, die ihm seine Fehler aufzeigen wollten.

Draco wusste, er klammerte sich an dieses Haus, um sich bloß nicht damit abfinden zu müssen, dass er niemals wirklich ein echtes Zuhause gehabt hatte.

Aber es machte den Anschein. Es machte den wunderbaren Anschein, als wäre es so gewesen.

Und ohne das Haus, würde für ihn lediglich Wirklichkeit werden, was schon seit langem Wirklichkeit war.

Und er wusste nicht, ob er das ertragen konnte.

Irgendwann hörte er, wie seine Mutter ging. Wie sie den Zauberern unten und den Elfen scheinbar noch letzte Anweisungen gab. Draco nahm an, die Elfen nahm sie mit. Sie würden ihr folgen, denn Narzissa war jetzt die Herrin.

Und dann wurde es langsam still im Haus.

Die letzten Helfer und Zauberer gingen.

Und dann war er allein. Er und das Haus waren allein.


	33. Chapter 33

Kapitel 33

Eine Weile lang hatte sie sich nicht gerührt. Sie hatte versucht, den Morgen noch sinnvoll zu nutzen und zu lernen. Sie hatte es wirklich und ernsthaft versucht. Aber sie war wieder in ihren Schlafsaal zurückgekehrt, hatte sich eingeredet, nicht die richtigen Bücher dabei zu haben.

Und jetzt stand sie hier. Gedankenverloren alleine in ihrem Schlafsaal und starrte über die Wipfel der Bäume hinweg zum Gebirgsmassiv in der Ferne. Manchmal glaubte sie, im Wald, nahe der Lichtung etwas Goldenes aufblitzen zu sehen. Aber vielleicht bildete es sie sich auch nur ein. Sie stellte sich gerne vor, dass ein paar Niffler da draußen einen Mordsspaß dabei hatten, die Goldstücke, die sie stibitzt hatten, ein und wieder auszugraben.

Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum hörte sie, wie sich die anderen für den Ausflug vorbereiteten. Sie war innerlich zerrissen. Aber sie hatte die Wahl. Sie könnte durchziehen, was sie geplant hatte und alles lief in den gewohnten Bahnen weiter. Oder… sie würde etwas anderes tun, und ihre gemütliche Gewohnheit riskieren. Nicht nur das. Sie würde eine Auseinandersetzung mit Harry und Ron riskieren. Und letztendlich eine Auseinandersetzung mit ihm.

Mit ihm.

War es das wert? Sie atmete langsam aus. Wie sollte sie es werten, dass er ihr nicht einmal Bescheid gesagt hatte? Dass er sie heute Morgen nicht einmal angesehen hatte! Ihr vernünftiger Verstand sagte ihr ganz klar, wie sie es zu werten hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie es wusste. Und das sollte sie akzeptieren. Es ging sie nichts an.

Aber ihr Herz war ganz anderer Ansicht. Ihr dummes, albernes Herz.

Ihr Herz war es letztendlich, was immer wieder die dummen Entscheidungen traf. Nur wegen ihrem dummen Herz war sie immer wieder und immer wieder, jeden Freitag, in seinen blöden Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen, und es war gekommen, wie es eben alles gekommen war.

Ihr dummes Herz stritt sich mit ihm. Nicht ihr wacher Verstand. Der würde es nicht wagen, in solch tiefe, dumme Gefilde hinab zu stürzen.

Ihr Verstand müsste sich regelrecht einen Fallschirm umschnallen, ehe er sich auf das Niveau hinabstürzte, auf dem ihr dummes Herz sich befand!

Es war zum Verrücktwerden.

Und sie könnte diesen inneren Kampf noch Stunde um Stunde weiterführen, aber sie wusste doch am Ende, wer gewann. Sie war nicht vollkommen verbohrt, um das nicht einzusehen.

Ihr wacher Verstand besaß bei dieser misslichen Angelegenheit kaum eine echte Chance.

Und ihre Hände verrieten sich nur zu schnell.

Sie hatte sich ihre Umhängetasche gegriffen und stopfte in Windeseile ihre Löwenpyjama hinein, den sie vorsintflutlich von ihrer Mutter geschenkt bekommen hatte, weil man von Frühling zu Sommer einen Übergangspyjama brauchte….

Sie wusste noch nicht genau, was passieren würde, aber es konnte nicht schaden, vorbereitet zu sein. Ihren Kulturbeutel warf sie achtlos obendrein und lief eilig aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, betont langsam, aber dennoch energisch die Treppe hinab.

„Hey, ich komme mit!", verkündete sie Harry, Ginny und Ron, die ebenfalls angezogen waren, bereit, aufzubrechen.

„Oh", bemerkte Harry achselzuckend. „Schön."

Das war das. Kein Problem. Dann würde sie einfach erst mal nach Hogsmeade gehen. Einfach mit ihren Freunden mit. Sie ignorierte Ginnys scheelen Blick. Sie musste mit Ginny noch einmal reden, aber sie wusste nicht wie sie anfangen sollte, geschweige denn, wohin dieses Gespräch führen sollte.

Sie war ganz dankbar, dass Ginny neben Harry ging, und sie nun bei Ron verbleiben konnte.

„Ich dachte, du hast einen Lernplan", merkte Ron mit vielsagendem Blick an.

„Ja", begann sie nickend, nach einer Ausrede suchend, „aber das Wetter ist zu herrlich dafür", log sie achselzuckend. Ron runzelte die Stirn.

„Hermine?", fragte er unsicher, als wäre sie plötzlich verschwunden und ersetzt worden. „Seit wann gibt es für dich zu herrliches Wetter, um zu lernen? Hast du nicht mal gesagt, jedes Wetter ist Lernwetter?" Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Nein, so geht das Sprichwort auch nicht", bemerkte sie wieder einmal. „Ich habe gesagt, es gibt kein schlechtes Wetter – nur schlechte Kleidung. Aber weißt du, eigentlich hast du Recht. Jedes Wetter ist tatsächlich Lernwetter." Er sah sie an.

„Wieso bist du so gut gelaunt?", entfuhr es ihm, und sie hatte überhaupt nicht gemerkt, dass sie lächelte. Sie zuckte die Achseln.

„Bin ich nicht. Ich bin ganz normal", schloss sie, und Ron beobachtete sie noch eine Weile, während sie das Schloss verließen, schien es aber einfach hinzunehmen.

„Hermine", sagte er nach einer ganzen Weile, „tut mir leid, wegen gestern. Ich hab da wohl… ein wenig überreagiert", entschuldigte er sich und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.

„Ja, hast du. Aber das war schon ok", räumte sie ein.

„Wirklich?", erkundigte er sich ungläubig.

„Ja", sagte sie nur. „Ich habe auch noch extra eine Aufgabe für dich zurückbehalten", verkündete sie ihm, und Ron stöhnte auf.

„Du bestrafst mich also doch…", murrte er, und sie musste lachen.

„Ich bin die Schulsprecherin", erklärte sie überheblich. „Ich bin erwachsen, das hast du mir doch gestern noch versichert?" Und fast machte es ihr Spaß, Ron zu ärgern. „Weißt du was, ich komme gleich wieder!", unterbrach sie das Gespräch und beeilte sich, Pansy, Blaise und Goyle einzuholen, die sie in der nächsten Kurve entdeckt hatte. Sie konnte sich schon ausmalen, wie verdutzt ihre Freunde gucken mussten.

„Hey!" Sie hatte Pansy erreicht, diese sah sie unwillig an.

„Ja? Anscheinend haben wir noch nicht genug gesprochen heute?", wollte sie vorsichtig wissen. Sie hatte sich bei Blaise untergehakt.

„Wo wohnt er?", fragte sie direkt. Pansys Stirn runzelte sich langsam.

„Wer? Draco?", erwiderte sie ungläubig, und Hermine nickte. „Du willst zu ihm?", entfuhr es Pansy verblüfft, während Blaise amüsiert dem Gespräch folgte.

„Ich…- ja?", erwiderte Hermine, fast herausfordernd.

„In Wiltshire", erwiderte Pansy schließlich beleidigt.

„Aha. In ganz Wiltshire? Oder gibt es eine Adresse, die mich näher bringt als diese Auskunft?" Sie war vollkommen bereit, sich wieder einmal mit Pansy zu streiten.

„Ich kann dich nicht leiden. Wirklich nicht, Granger. Entweder lässt du mich nackt schweben, oder du stürzt dich auf mich wie eine komplett Wahnsinnige, oder du sitzt in Merlins Frühe an meinem Bett und jagst mir einen Todesschrecken ein! Und wenn es das nicht ist, nervst du mich mit solchen Kleinigkeiten-"

„-du könntest aufhören, dich zu beschweren, und mir seine Adresse sagen", unterbrach Hermine Pansys Ansprache ungeduldig. Pansy verzog grimmig den Mund. „Wir müssen keine besten Freundinnen sein, Pansy, aber stell dich einfach mal nicht quer, und sag mir wo er-"

„Salisbury Plain, am Walbury Hill", erwiderte sie.

„Salisbury Plain?", wiederholte Hermine jetzt. „Stonehenge?", vergewisserte sie sich langsam.

„Bitte?", entfuhr es Pansy gereizt.

„Schon gut", lenkte Hermine ein, denn das Pansy wusste, was Stonehenge war, bezweifelte sie. Aber sie wusste, die Landschaft dort war unbebaut. „Wie finde ich das Haus?", wollte sie erneut wissen. Pansy atmete besonders entnervt aus.

„Du gehst Richtung Avon ins Tal, und kommst zu einem Muggel-Warnhinweisschild. Irgendein militärerischer Quatsch. Berühr das Schild mit deinem Zauberstab, und du solltest es sehen können."

„Das ist alles?", wollte Hermine spöttisch wissen. „Nicht noch die Lerche beim letzten Licht des Mondes verwandeln, geflochtenes Flies aus dem Schoße einer Jungfrau besorgen?" Pansys Ausdruck wurde säuerlicher.

„Wenn es dir nicht passt, dann frag mich nicht", zischte sie. „Weißt du, ich muss diesen Quatsch nicht mehr mitmachen, denn im Gegensatz zu Dracos angeblicher ‚Freundin' war ich schon öfters auf Malfoy Manor." Es grenzte an einen handfesten Streit, Hermine spürte es. Und sie ging nicht auf Pansys Worte ein, obwohl sie fast befürchtete, wiedereinmal rot geworden zu sein.

„Tut mir leid, Pansy, das letzte Mal als ich da war, war ich Gefangene auf Malfoy Manor, also wahrscheinlich kann ich es auch sehen, was meinst du?", konterte sie scharf, und Pansys Mund verzog sich zu einer entnervten Grimasse.

„Granger-"

„-schon gut! Ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten. Danke für deine Auskunft. Ich hoffe, dir ist kein Zacken aus der Krone gebrochen dafür", beendete Hermine spöttisch das Gespräch und wandte sich ab.

„Oh, ich hasse sie so!", hörte sie noch, wie Pansy sich bei Blaise beschwerte, welcher herzlich auflachte.

Sie ging wieder neben Ron und erntete seinen fragenden Blick. Auch Harry und Ginny gingen nun so langsam, dass sie hören würden, was Hermine sagte.

„Was?", fragte sie betont unschuldig.

„Och, gar nichts", antwortete Ginny mit einem eindeutigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Hermine spürte die Röte deutlich, aber sie zwang sich, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Geht ihr euch die neuen Besen angucken, wie Dean und Seamus?" Und Ron schien zu dankbar für diesen Themenwechsel zu sein. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das Gespräch mit Pansy vollständig mitbekommen hatten, aber sie wollte es lieber auch gar nicht wissen.

„Vielleicht kann ich einen der Rennbesen finanzieren", flüsterte Ron hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja klar, ich bin sicher Mr Hacksley freut sich über einen Knut im Monat!", lachte Ginny.

„Hey! Ich habe mehr als das!", widersprach Ron beleidigt. Hermine genoss die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrem Gesicht und war froh, von Ron nicht weiter hören zu müssen, wie schlecht sie sich doch auf die Prüfungen vorbereitete.

Aber… im Moment… konnte sie darüber einfach nicht nachdenken.

„Wie wäre es damit?", schlug Ginny scheinheilig vor und hielt ihr eine Flasche Met entgegen. Der Honigtopf verkaufte passenderweise auch Met in Partnerflaschen. In Herzform.

„Ginny, wieso sollte ich das mitnehmen?"

„Weil du auch alles andere gekauft hast, ohne mir sagen zu wollen, was du heute Abend vorhast. Aber… du redest auch nicht mehr mit mir über solche Sachen, oder?"

Hermine seufzte auf. Sie hätte Harry und Ron niemals alleine zum Besenladen gehen lassen sollen. Sie hätte Ginnys Falle wittern müssen, in der Sekunde, als Ginny vorgeschlagen hatte, mit Hermine zum Honigtopf zu gehen.

„Ich nehme mal nicht an, dass du die Schokofrösche, die Pasteten und den Fertig-Auflauf-Mix bei Madame Kinnear für Hogwarts gekauft hast", vermutete sie spöttisch. Und Hermine wusste, sie befand sich in einer freundschaftlichen Sackgasse. Aber noch wusste sie nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Nein, sie hatte die Sachen nicht für sich besorgt. Konnte Ginny es nicht einfach dabei belassen? Musste sie über alles reden, was Hermine tat?!

„Wieso willst du nicht darüber reden? Mit Pansy hast du scheinbar kein Problem über alles Mögliche zu reden!"

„Zu streiten", korrigierte Hermine sie beflissen. „Ich habe kein Problem, mit Pansy zu streiten."

„Immerhin weiß Pansy über alles Bescheid!"

„Du weißt doch auch Bescheid!", beschwerte sich Hermine jetzt kopfschüttelnd und deutete auf die Flasche Honig-Met in übertriebener Herzform.

„Ja, aber mir erzählst du es nicht, ich muss es erraten!", fuhr Ginny sie zornig an.

„Ok, was willst du wissen, Ginny?" Ginny wollte alle Karten offen auf dem verdammten Tisch liegen haben? Bitte, dann würde sie es auch bekommen.

„Ich… ich will einfach nur, dass du mit mir redest. Was du denkst, was du fühlst. Alles eben. Ich meine, ich möchte mich nicht schlecht fühlen, wenn ich dir etwas über Harry und mich erzählen will. Und das gleich gilt für dich, wenn du mir etwas von… von Malfoy und dir erzählen möchtest", sagte Ginny schließlich kleinlaut.

„Ginny, es gibt aber nichts zu erzählen!", beschwerte sich Hermine, und peinlich berührt schoben sich die Kunden an ihnen an der Kasse vorbei, ohne dass weder Ginny noch Hermine auswichen.

„Dann habt ihr euch also gestritten?", wollte Ginny verzweifelt wissen. „Oder nicht?"

„Ich… wir – ja. Wir haben uns gestritten", räumte Hermine schließlich achselzuckend ein. Ginny atmete entnervt aus.

„War das so schwer, Hermine?"

„Ich – nein", antwortete Hermine äußerst widerwillig. Sie stellten sich wieder in die Schlange vor der Kasse.

„Es passiert manchmal, dass man sich streitet", winkte Ginny dieses Problem anscheinend ab. „Harry und ich streiten dauernd." Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Es ging nicht. Sie konnte darüber so nicht reden. Vor allem ging ihr Streit mit Malfoy darum, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie noch etwas mit ihren Freunden zu tun hatte. Grob gesagt.

„Und… du willst heute zu ihm gehen und dich vertragen?", startete Ginny einen weiteren Versuch und deutete auf Hermines Einkäufe.

„Ginny, tut mir leid", sagte Hermine schließlich leise. „Ich kann nicht… darüber reden", entschuldigte sie sich. Und sie sah, Ginny war verletzt.

„Warum nicht?", wollte Ginny wissen, und Hermine bezahlte abwesend die herzförmige Flasche Met. „Vertraust du mir nicht?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie steckte die Sachen ein und seufzte auf.

„Nein, das ist es nicht", widersprach sie zögernd. Sie verließen den Laden wieder. „Ich… weiß einfach noch nicht, was es ist."

„Was was ist?", wollte Ginny verwirrt wissen.

„Diese Sache. Mit Malfoy. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob er mich mag, Ginny", fuhr sie ihre beste Freundin jetzt an und schämte sich gleichzeitig für ihre Worte. Es war keine Worte, die sie laut zu jemandem hatte sagen wollen.

Entgeistert war Ginny auf der Straße stehen geblieben.

„Das… ist nicht dein Ernst?", entgegnete Ginny äußerst ungläubig. „Merlin, Hermine", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd, aber schien sich dann zu besinnen. „Wie kannst du daran zweifeln?", fragte Ginny nun tatsächlich mit gerunzelter Stirn. War es so offensichtlich, dass Hermine es nicht mal sah? Für sie lagen die Dinge nicht so eindeutig auf der Hand.

„Ginny-", begann sie ernst, aber Ginny schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„-er mag dich."

„Woher willst du-"

„-er mag dich!", unterbrach Ginny sie eindringlicher, mit eindeutig erhobener Augenbraue. „Ein Blinder sieht es", fügte sie seufzend hinzu. „Ich habe das Gefühl – nein. Wir haben das Gefühl, du lässt uns nicht mehr teilhaben", erklärte sie schließlich. Hermine hob den Blick. Sie würde Ginny erst mal nicht widersprechen, auch wenn sie glaubte, es war nicht so einfach zu behaupten, dass Malfoy sie wirklich mochte.

„Wir?", wiederholte Hermine, obwohl sie verstanden hatte.

„Ja, Harry, Ron, ich", zählte sie das einzige ‚Wir' auf, was es für Hermine überhaupt gab. Sie senkte schuldbewusst den Blick.

„Aber Ginny, ihr könnt ihn nicht leiden und-"

„-er hat sich ziemlich anständig verhalten bei der Entführung", unterbrach Ginny sie achselzuckend.

„-und ich glaube, wir können uns alle nicht… wirklich leiden", beharrte Hermine. Ginny musste lächeln.

„Du kannst ihn auch nicht leiden?", fragte sie grinsend. Hermine hob den Blick wieder und musste tatsächlich lächeln.

„Manchmal nicht", gestand sie ihrer besten Freundin ein. „Und manchmal, da…"

„-ist er der beste Typ auf der ganzen Welt?", schloss Ginny nickend. Aus der Ferne erkannte Hermine Harry und Ron wiederkommen. „Hey, wir fühlen uns nur ausgeschlossen und…"

„Ich verstehe", sagte Hermine, denn sie verstand wirklich. „Es tut mir leid. Für mich ist es… auch schwierig, alles… unter einen Hut zu bekommen", sagte sie ruhiger. „Manchmal denke ich, es wäre einfacher, hätte ich Ron genommen", schloss sie achselzuckend, und Ginny musste fast prusten vor Lachen. Harry und Ron runzelten die Stirn als sie sie erreicht hatten.

„Was ist hier los?", wollte Ron interessiert wissen, aber Ginny winkte ab.

„Nichts, Ronnie, gar nichts", lachte sie, und auch Hermine musste grinsen. Es war seltsam, zu sehen, dass Ginny Ron als ihren festen Freund abwegiger fand als Malfoy. Wirklich seltsam. Aber mittlerweile konnte Hermine selber nicht anders denken.

Wenn sie noch einmal die Wahl hätte… - Ron oder Draco?

Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. Denn es war absurd, aber… Ron wäre für sie niemals in Frage gekommen.

Seltsam….

Ginny hakte sich bei ihr unter, und Hermine war ein wenig leichter ums Herz.

Ginny glaubte also, er mochte sie wirklich…?


	34. Chapter 34

Kapitel 34

Er hatte das Ganze nicht gut durchdacht, fiel ihm ärgerlicherweise auf.

Er stand in Socken in der leeren Küche und spähte in die leeren Schränke. Nicht mal ein Eulenkeks war übrig. Er wippte auf seinen Socken vor und ab, der Steinboden kalt unter seinen Füßen.

Nicht mal unter dem losen Dielenbrett im Studierzimmer seines Vaters war noch Alkohol übrig gewesen. Aber er hielt sich über Wasser mit Bertie Botts Bohnen und der letzten Kanne Tee. Er musste nur eventuell noch anfangen, tatsächlich seine Sachen zu packen, denn das hatte er bis jetzt hinaus geschoben, während er sich im Studierzimmer verbarrikadiert hatte.

Dorthin führte sein Weg jetzt auch zurück.

Der magisch verstärkte Ton des Türklopfers drang durch den Flur. Er hielt inne.

Wer klopfte jetzt noch an diese Tür? Kein Feind, nahm er an. Wäre der Alarm noch losgegangen, wo das Haus verkauft war? Waren alle Sprüche vom Haus gelöst? Er war sich nicht mal sicher. Unschlüssig schritt er auf Socken weiter zur Tür. Ihm war nie aufgefallen, wie kalt der Boden eigentlich war.

Draußen war die Dämmerung angebrochen, erkannte er durch die langen Fenster. Vielleicht war seine Mutter zurückgekommen? Aber er bezweifelte es irgendwie. Noch einmal dröhnte der Türklopfer durch das gesamte Haus, und Draco verzog den Mund.

„Merlin, ja", knurrte er und zog die schwere Tür nach innen auf. Er blickte nach draußen und erstarrte im Türrahmen. „Granger", sagte er mehr als überrascht. Unschlüssig schien sie vor der Tür zu stehen, immer noch bereit, wegzulaufen.

„Hey", begrüßte sie ihn lediglich. „Schwer zu finden", sagte sie knapp, vielleicht ein wenig außer Atem. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Bist du ok?", fragte sie ihn tatsächlich, und er verlagerte sein Gewicht auf das andere Bein.

„Du bist hergekommen, um mich das zu fragen?", entfuhr es ihm ungläubig. Sie atmete aus.

„Ja?", erwiderte sie nur.

„Ich bin ok", antwortete er also auf ihre Frage hin. „War das alles?" Zwar konnte er bei dem Anblick auf ihre volle Umhängetasche darauf schließen, dass sie wohl reinkommen wollte, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das bewerten sollte. Ihm stand gerade nicht der Sinn nach Gesellschaft. Und bestimmt nicht nach ihrer. Sie hatte ziemlich klar gemacht, was sie von ihm hielt.

„Ja, eigentlich… war das alles", bestätigte sie nickend.

„Gut", sagte er. Er kam sich vor wie ein Idiot.

„Ja, dann…" Sie wandte sich ab. Und er gab nach. Scheiße.

„Weißt du, ich würde dich ja reinbitten, denn die zwei Sekunden Apparieren waren bestimmt unglaublich anstrengend, aber… ich denke mal, dann werfen dich Potter und die Weasley-Bande aus ihrem erlauchten Club", sagte er bitter.

Sie war stehen geblieben, ihm den Rücken zugewandt, und er nahm an, dieser Streit mit ihr würde endlos sein. „Schon möglich", sagte sie aber nach einer Weile. „Und das Apparieren war nicht anstrengend. Anstrengend war der zwei meilenweite Fußmarsch bis hierhin", erwiderte sie kühl, als sie sich ihm wieder zugewandt hatte.

„Tut mir leid", erwiderte er mitleidslos. „Aber ich habe dich nicht gebeten aufzutauchen. Ich schätze mal, du hast es aus Pansy raus geprügelt?" Er wusste nicht, warum er sie anstacheln musste. Er musste einfach.

„Ist auch egal. Hier. Ich dachte, du hast Hunger." Sie hielt ihm ihre Tasche entgegen. Er betrachtete diese Geste misstrauisch. „Weißt du was, ich will die Tasche wieder mitnehmen, also…" Sie räumte umstandslos viele Lebensmitteln aus der Tasche, legte sie auf die Stufe und ging tatsächlich die wenigen Stufen wieder hinab.

„Zurück zu Potter?", rief er ihr nach, in dem bemitleidenswerten Versuch, sie aufzuhalten, stellte er böse mit sich selber fest. Sie wandte sich im Gehen um, so dass sie rückwärts ging.

„Weißt du, Malfoy, eigentlich wollte ich bei dir bleiben, aber… du machst es mir wirklich einfach, zu gehen."

Er legte fluchend den Kopf in den Nacken. Merlin, verflucht!

Auf den Zehen sprang er aus der Tür, die Stufen hinunter, bis er sie auf dem Kiesweg eingeholt hatte. „Ok, dann bleib", sagte er wenig elegant, absolut uncool und erbärmlich, nur auf Socken. Sie hob den Blick.

„Malfoy-"

„-bleib", bat er sie still.

„Hör auf, Harry und Ron fertigzumachen", sagte sie müde, aber er war unendlich froh, sie zu sehen. Er war eben einfach nur ein Arschloch.

„Niemals", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. Sie atmete aus und blickte zur Seite. „Komm", sagte er wieder. Und dann folgte sie ihm wieder zurück zum Haus. Die Türe stand noch immer offen, und er bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen, nachdem sie die Lebensmittel wieder eingesammelt hatte.

„Du bist ein Arsch", sagte sie nur, als er die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte. Ja, das wusste er selber. „Wow", entfuhr es ihr tonlos, als sie sich umsah. „Das nenne ich mal riesig", flüsterte sie. „Und es ist alles… leer", ergänzte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Ja", erwiderte er. „Du hast was von Essen gesagt?", sprach er direkt weiter, als sein Magen laut knurrte, und sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

„Wo ist die Küche?", fragte sie also, und sofort führte er sie durch die leeren Flure und Hallen von Malfoy Manor in die leere, riesige Küche.

„Ich hoffe, du brauchst kein Kochgeschirr, denn… meine Mutter war so nett, alles mitzunehmen. Auch die Elfen."

„Auf Elfen bin ich sowieso nicht angewiesen", informierte sie ihn kühl. „Und ich habe mir bereits gedacht, dass du nichts hast." Er war tatsächlich beeindruckt. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Granger?", sagte er schließlich, nachdem sie die Sachen auf den Küchentresen gestellt hatte.

„Ja?", wandte sie sich an ihn, steckte sich eine Locke hinter ihr Ohr, und er schüttelte plözlich den Kopf.

„Nichts", sagte er, und sie sah ihn an. Er sah, wie sich ihre Atmung unter seinem Blick änderte. Aber sein Magen knurrte so laut, dass er jede Stimmung damit zerstörte. Sie musste lächeln.

„Und jetzt raus. Ich mache das eben fertig." Und er gehorchte. Er war überrascht über sich selbst. Und er war zu hungrig, um zu diskutieren. Er verließ die Küche.

„Es… es ist widerlich", stellte er mit kauender Bestätigung fest. Er saß zum ersten Mal in der Küche am schmalen Tisch, an dem früher die Elfen gesessen hatten. Niemals er oder seine Eltern. Aber hier hatte Granger für sich und ihn gedeckt. In der Küche hing noch die Hitze vom Herd und die Düfte der verschiedenen Gewürze, die Granger benutzt hatte.

„Es ist ein Fertig-Auflauf und besser als nichts", hielt sie ihm eine Spur beleidigt vor. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Es verlief alles zivilisiert, aber… war es nicht immer so, wenn sie alleine waren? Und er konnte nicht anders. Er musste fragen.

„Was hast du Dumbledore gesagt, wohin du gehst?", fragte er jetzt. Sie hob den Blick und zuckte die Achseln.

„Gar nichts", erwiderte sie bloß. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Gar nichts?", wiederholte er spöttisch.

„Ja. Ich habe Ginny gesagt, sie soll die Nachricht weiterleiten." Sie sah ihn kurz herausfordernd an. Er tat sich noch einen Bissen auf die Gabel und aß. Nicht weil es schmeckte oder weil er noch großartigen Hunger hatte. Nein. Eigentlich aß er es nur, weil sie es für ihn gemacht hatte. Vielleicht war es nicht ganz so widerlich.

„Und wir waren alle in Hogsmeade. Nur für den Fall, dass du denkst, es wäre ein Geheimnis", sprach sie ungerührt weiter. „Ist es nicht", schloss sie knapp.

„Und Pansy, Blaise und Gregory wissen es auch", ergänzte sie, als sie kurz nachgedacht hatte. Wieder zuckten seine Mundwinkel.

„Hast du einen Aushang in der Schule gemacht?", fragte er spöttisch, aber sie verzog knapp den Mund.

„Das hätte ich machen können", erklärte sie kurzerhand, nachdem sie darüber nachgedacht hatte. „Aber… wen geht es wirklich etwas an?", ergänzte sie anschließend.

Er nickte in Richtung Tresen. „Herzförmiges Met?", erkundigte er sich entsprechend, und Granger bekam die herrliche Röte in ihren Wangen, die er so schätzte.

„Ginnys Idee", sagte sie.

„Mhm", machte er grinsend.

„Wirklich!", beteuerte sie ein wenig genervt.

„Du hast dir also vorgestellt, wir packen Umzugskisten, trinken Met und…?"

„Und was?", fragte sie ruhiger.

„Keine Ahnung, was hast du dir gedacht?"

„Ich… habe nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Ich dachte nur, du… wärst vielleicht einsam hier. Allein. In diesem riesigen Haus."

„Mhm", sagte er wieder, denn es machte ihm viel zu viel Spaß sie zu beobachten. „Ich würde dir ja eine Führung anbieten, aber… das ist recht sinnlos, nicht wahr?"

Plötzlich wurde sie sehr ernst. Er erkannte es sofort. Es war ihr Zaubertränke-Gesicht.

„Und was passiert morgen?", wollte sie umstandslos wissen.

„Morgen?"

„Deine Umzugskisten. Wo müssen sie hin?"

„Wendel's und Brook", erwiderte er. Kurz zog sich ihre Stirn in Falten, dann schien sie zu begreifen.

„In das Lagerhaus? Wo wirst du wohnen?", fragte sie jetzt, und er tupfte sich den Mund mit der mitgebrachten Papierserviette ab, und legte sie auf seinen Teller.

„Keine Ahnung, Granger. Vielleicht fallen dir noch ein paar triste Themen ein, die wir abhandeln könnten?", schlug er grimmig vor.

„Ich meine das ernst", widersprach sie entgeistert.

„Wirklich?", entfuhr es ihm, und seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. „Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Aber weißt du, ich weiß es auch erst seit ein paar Tagen. Und ich hatte noch nicht die Zeit, mich nach einer… Wohnung? Einem Haus umzusehen", schloss er müde.

„Du willst alleine in ein Haus ziehen?", fragte sie ungläubig, und er erhob sich.

„Nein, Granger. Ich weiß nicht, was ich will, ok? Aber irgendwohin muss ich, Merlin noch mal."

Sie hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und räumte die Teller in die Spüle. „Du musst mich nicht angreifen, ok?", sagte sie gepresst. „Es sind wichtige Fragen, die ich stelle", ergänzte sie. Zornig nahm er ihr das übrige Geschirr aus der Hand, und stellte es grob ab.

„Ja? Ok, wie wäre es dann mit einer meiner Fragen", begann er gefährlich ruhig. „Wo wirst du nach Hogwarts sein? Sehe ich dann wieder und planst du eine Weasley-Weltreise? Denn dann kann ich mir ein Haus auf Cancun kaufen, und es wäre egal. Oder planst du, in England zu bleiben, und ich plane das mit ein?"

„Was willst du damit sagen?", flüsterte sie fast und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Er hatte das Gefühl mit einer Hauselfe zu sprechen, so frustrierend war es.

„Was ich sagen will?", wiederholte er ungläubig. „Rate, Granger. Rate, was ich damit sagen möchte, verflucht noch mal!", knurrte er.

„Hör auf, mich anzuschreien!", fuhr sie ihn an, aber er war näher gekommen.

„Sind wir zusammen oder sind wir das nicht?", fragte er sie jetzt direkt, denn er war es leid. „Denn dann plane ich das mit ein. Aber ich kann deine Gedanken nicht lesen, verdammt. Kommst du hierhin aus Mitleid oder weil du… weil du…"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob wir zusammen sind!", sagte sie schließlich, um Haltung bewahrt. „Hast du das Gefühl, wir wären zusammen?"

„Gegenfragen. Granger, wenn du nicht bald aufhörst mit deinen verdammten Gegenfragen, dann werde ich noch wahnsinnig", informierte er sie angestrengt.

„Ok, dann nein", rief sie zornig aus. Er sah sie an. Nein? Was meinte sie mit Nein?! „Nein, ich habe nicht das Gefühl, als wären wir zusammen. Zufrieden?"

„Du… willst das also nicht", fasste er ihre Worte zornig zusammen und wandte sich ab. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass das gerade passierte.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt, du blöder Idiot!", schrie sie ihn jetzt an, während sie ihm folgte. Er war stehen geblieben. Langsam wandte er sich um.

„Ich glaube, du solltest bei Potter lernen gehen, wie man jemanden wirklich aufbaut und tröstet, Granger, denn ich habe das Gefühl, du willst mich nur verarschen!"

„Ernsthaft?", zischte sie zornig und fixierte ihn böse. „Du sagst mir kein Wort darüber, dass du kein Zuhause mehr haben wirst, fragst mich aber dreisterweise, ob wir uns nach Hogwarts sehen? Damit du besser planen kannst? Du sagst mir nichts, und ich komme trotzdem hierher, koche für dich, und du beschwerst dich darüber! Du fragst mich, ob wir zusammen sind, obwohl du drauf und dran bist, alles kaputt zu machen?"

„Ich?!", rief er aus und sah sich um, ob womöglich Publikum anwesend war, welches das genauso amüsant fand, wie er es gerade tat. „Wer hat sich denn dazu entschlossen, günstigerweise eine Amnesie zu bekommen und alles zu vergessen?", schrie er sie nun an, so dass es im Flur mehrfach wiederhallte.

„Ich habe mich nicht dazu entschlossen, du Mistkerl!", erwiderte sie empört. „Und ich erinnere mich, Malfoy! Ich erinnere mich, warum ich niemals – niemals – hierher hätte kommen sollen!"

„Gut!", knurrte er. Und sie war im Begriff zu gehen. Er wusste das. Es hingen nur noch Sekunden davon ab. Aber er konnte nicht. Er konnte es nicht ändern, denn er wusste nicht wie. „Zurück zu Pot-"

„-sag es nicht!", wisperte sie mit tödlichem Ernst. „Ich bin hier bei dir und nicht bei Harry", flüsterte sie. „Dreh es nicht herum, Malfoy, und hör auf, dich hinter Harry zu verstecken!"

Er musste freudlos auflachen. „Wenn es so schrecklich bei mir ist, weiß ich nicht, warum du zu mir kommst."

„Weil ich.." Sie unterbrach sich selbst. Er hasste es, wenn sie das tat. Aber er wartete. Mit geballten Fäusten wartete er. Und sie spielte nicht fair, denn sie würde weinen. „Weil Ginny gesagt hat, dass… du mich magst", sagte sie tonlos, fuhr sich durch die dichten Locken und schüttelte mit einem traurigen Lächeln den Kopf. „Aber… das ist nicht wirklich so, oder?", flüsterte sie und ließ ihn einfach stehen, ehe er überhaupt verstanden hatte, was sie meinte.

Sie glaubte, er würde sie nicht mögen?

Sie war so dumm. So unsagbar dumm! Salazar, war sie dumm!

Und zornig folgte er ihr. Denn er war zornig mit ihr. Und er war zornig mit sich selbst. Und er hasste es, zu streiten. Mit ihr. Er holte sie ein. Sie musste es spüren, denn sie wurde schneller, aber er gewann dieses Rennen.

Er griff grob nach ihrem Oberarm, zog sie herum. Sie öffnete den Mund, wollte protestieren, aber er schüttelte den Kopf. „Halt deine Klappe!", befahl er rau. „Halt deine Klappe, Hermine, und komm mir nicht auf diese Tour!", knurrte er. „Dass du unfair spielst, um zu bekommen, was du willst, weiß ich bereits, aber das ist selbst für ein wenig zu tief, findest du nicht?", erkundigte er sich zornig, und ihre Augen weiteten sich entrüstet. „Ob ich dich mag?", wiederholte er böse. „Nein. Dich zu mögen ist nicht, was ich fühle, wenn ich dich sehe, wenn du mich anschreist, wenn du alles falsch verstehst!"

Ihr Mund klappte zu. Tiefe Verletztheit zeichnete ihren müden Blick. „Dich zu mögen ist nichts, was überhaupt noch ausreichen würde, du dumme Gryffindor!", presste er unbeherrscht zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Was brauchst du noch? Dass ich dich über meine Freunde stelle reicht nicht aus? Dass ich sage, du bist mein bester Freund auch nicht? Muss ich es in Stein meißeln? Muss ich es wirklich jeden Tag für dich buchstabieren?", fuhr er sie haltlos an, dass sie zusammen zuckte.

„Ich liebe dich. Ist es das, was du hören willst? Dass, was du hören musst, um es zu glauben, Merlin noch mal? Ich liebe dich, ok? Zwar ist es so verdammt offensichtlich, dass sogar deine Freunde es begriffen haben, aber ich sag es dir gerne noch mal! Ich liebe dich, Hermine!", entfuhr es ihm, mehr als nur zornig.

Und die erste Träne fiel auf ihre Wange.

„Und wenn du jetzt anfängst zu weinen-", begann er, aber sie entzog ihren Arm seinem Griff und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, ehe sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um ihn zu küssen. Und Stille fiel über das Haus.

Seine Augen schlossen sich automatisch, während sich seine Hände um ihre Taille legten, um sie fester an sich zu ziehen. Und gerade noch hatte er befürchtet, dass sie gehen würde, dass er sie nicht halten konnte – und jetzt?

Jetzt küsste sie ihn wirklich! Er genoss diesen Moment. Es war so ein unschuldiger Kuss, und er wollte den Moment nicht zerstören. Ruhig lagen seine Lippen auf den ihren, und er wusste, das konnte sie nicht zurücknehmen.

Und er auch nicht. Er hatte es gesagt. Hatte er es das erste Mal gesagt? In seinem Kopf war es bereits eine Selbstverständlichkeit, dass er nicht wusste, ob er es nicht bereits laut in ihr Gesicht gesagt hatte.

Und sie löste ihre Lippen von den seinen und stand wieder auf ihren Füßen, die Arme noch immer um seinen Nacken gelegt.

Sanft schüttelte er den Kopf. Ihre Augen glänzten in den herrlichsten Brauntönen, so unglaublich warm, und er lief Gefahr, darin zu ertrinken. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, hielt sie fest, wollte sie nicht mehr gehen lassen. „So kompliziert", murmelte er und küsste ihre Lippen, ehe sie wieder einmal protestieren konnte. Sie seufzte gegen seinen Mund.

Sie war das erste Mädchen, das er in Malfoy Manor küsste, ging ihm auf.

Er grinste plötzlich gegen ihre Lippen. Sie war das erste Mädchen, das er mit nach Hause brachte.

„Was?", fragte sie gegen seine Lippen, und er löste sich einen Zentimeter von ihr.

„Willst du mein Zimmer sehen?", fragte er und konnte nicht mal verhindern, dabei anzüglich zu klingen. Sie blinzelte kurz. Zuerst dachte er schon, sie würde ablehnen.

„Ist der Weg weit?", fragte sie mit roten Wangen. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Dann nehme ich meine Tasche mit", erklärte sie.

„Ich hatte nicht vor, zu schlafen", erwiderte er offen. „Ich habe deinen Pyjama bereits gesehen, _Gryffindor_", erklärte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, und stellte fest, dass ihre Wangen noch röter wurden. „Du hast Wildes mit mir vor, hm?" Und tatsächlich schlug sie ihn leicht in die Seite.

„Eigentlich dachte ich, nehme ich den Met für uns mit. Aber du bist einfach nur blöd!", informierte sie ihn unter knallroten Wangen. Und er lachte tatsächlich auf, und er lachte immer noch, als sie mit ihrer Tasche wiederkam.

„Hör auf zu lachen", knirschte sie beleidigt, aber er legte lachend den Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Ich hoffe, du hast so einen Pyjama auch für mich dabei", merkte er spöttisch an.

Sie sagte nichts dazu, aber immerhin lief sie nicht mehr weg.

Er grinste immer noch.


	35. Chapter 35

Kapitel 35

Ihr Herz flatterte in ihrer Brust. Sie ging mit Draco Malfoy in sein Zimmer! Sie hatte dieses Szenario gar nicht so explizit durchdacht. Und niemals hätte sie ein solches Geständnis von ihm erwartet! Niemals!

Und sie hatte das Gefühl, gleich ohnmächtig zu werden, würde sie sein Blick noch einmal treffen. Ihr war leicht ums Herz. So unglaublich leicht, dass sie hätte schreien können, vor Glück. Immer wieder sah sie ihn von der Seite an, ängstlich, dass er eventuell den Blick heben würde.

Eine Ruhe und Gelassenheit spielte um seine hellen Augen, die sie lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Und dann tat er es! Als sie im zweiten Stock angekommen waren, durch das riesige Gemäuer gelaufen waren, was in Dunkelheit lag, sah er sie an. Der _Lumos_ strahlte den Korridor hinab, und sein Gesicht lag im Halbdunkeln. Sein Blick war gerade noch versunken in scheinbar gute Gedanken gewesen, und verwundert sah er auf sie hinab.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihm. Seine Stimme. Diese Stimme, die ihr durch Mark und Bein ging, Schauer ihren Rück hinabjagte. Egal, ob er schrie, ob er verächtlich sprach, oder wie jetzt, gleichmütig, ein wenig neugierig, fast. Sie konnte es nicht einordnen. Seine Stimme war tiefer als Harrys, definitiv tiefer als Rons. Es lag ein seltener Glanz in seiner Stimme, etwas Erhabenes, dachte sie träge, während sie in seinem Anblick versank. Sie würde sich niemals an ihm satt sehen können. Sie würde niemals müde werden, diese Stimme aus seinem Mund zu hören.

Am liebsten, wenn er ihren Namen sagte.

Er war stehen geblieben und betrachtete sie nun mit einem erwartenden Blick aus den grauen Augen. Grau wie der Himmel vor einem Sturm, nur so unglaublich viel heller. Und sanft schüttelte sie den Kopf, und wollte seine Lippen spüren; brauchte es so dringend!

Ihre Hände hoben sich unsicher zu seinem Gesicht, berührten seine helle Haut, die im Licht des Zauberstabs völlig makellos wirkte. Sie spürte keine Bartstoppeln. Er war frisch rasiert, und er ließ es regungslos zu, dass sie ihn berührte.

Dann folgte seiner Hand ihrer, umfing ihr Handgelenk, führte ihre Hand an seine Lippe und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Handfläche. Seine Augen verfingen sich in ihrem Blick, und sie lehnte sich an seinen Körper, spürte, wie es auf einmal schwerer wurde, zu atmen, in seiner direkten Nähe.

Endlich senkte er die letzten Zentimeter den Kopf, und dieser Kuss war so anders. Er war so erlösend, so sanft und zärtlich. Es war als fiele jeder Schmerz der letzten Wochen von ihr ab, als offenbarte sich ihr erst jetzt die Lösung zu all ihren Fragen, die sie das letzte Jahr über immer wieder gehabt hatte. Als wäre sie eine Frage, und er wäre ihre Antwort. So einfach.

Seine Lippen glitten zwischen ihre, und so verharrten sie einen Moment lang, ohne sich zu rühren. Ihr Herz pochte aufgeregt gegen ihre Rippen, denn alles an ihm erregte sie. Überall und ständig. Die letzten Tage ohne ihn waren unerträglich gewesen, und es war fast unaussprechbar einfach. Denn sie wusste, was sie wollte.

Sie löste sich so sanft von seinen Lippen, wie er sie vor wenigen Sekunden erobert hatte. Das Grau in seinen Augen war dunkler geworden, hungriger, stürmischer. Ihre Hand fand seine, verschränkte ihre warmen Finger mit den seinen, und dann zog sie ihn mit sich. Er folgte ihr sofort, lenkte sie zu seinem Zimmer, öffnete die Tür, und sie stellte die Tasche ab. Nur kurz nahm er den Blick von ihrem Gesicht, um die Flamme im Kamin in der Ecke zu entfachen. Das Feuer flammte kurz auf, ehe es ruhiger niederbrannte, und Hermine sein Zimmer in Augenschein nahm. Wärme kroch über den Boden, denn es war kühl geworden, mit der Dämmerung der Nacht.

Es war nicht unordentlich. Die Boxen hatte er zwar halbherzig zusammengefaltet und aufgestellt, aber sie waren noch nicht gefüllt. Langsam zog sie ihn mit sich zu seinem großen Bett, davor blieb sie stehen und griff wesentlich mutiger mit beiden Händen nach seinem Nacken, zog ihn voller Vorfreude zu sich hinunter, und er reagierte sofort, atmete überrascht ein, als sie ihn stürmisch küsste, und seine Hände griffen in die Bluse ihrer Uniform, zogen sie näher an sich.

Kaum traf seine Zunge zwischen ihren Lippen auf die ihre, stöhnte sie verhalten auf, grub ihre Fingernägel in seine Haut, und seine Hand wanderte ihre Seite hinauf, um sich um ihren Nacken zu schlingen, ihren Kopf zu fixieren und den Kuss zu vertiefen.

Seine Zunge tanzte mit ihrer, und sie kämpfte nicht mal. Sie überließ ihm die Dominanz, denn es gefiel ihr, wie er sie fordernd enger an sich presste.

Mit klopfendem Herzen lösten sich ihre Hände von seinem Nacken, fielen zu seinen Seiten, und langsam griff sie in den Bund seines dünnen Pullovers und hob ihn an, schob ihn über seine harte, muskulöse Bauchdecke, und in der Sekunde löste er sich plötzlich von ihren Lippen.

Sanfter Unglaube lag auf seinen Zügen, zeichnete seinen aufgewühlten Blick.

„Hermine", sagte er rau, schüttelte kurz verwirrt den Kopf, aber sie lächelte voller Zuneigung, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, lehnte sich wieder vor, und unterband jedes weitere Wort, was er sagen wollte. Etwas energischer zog sie seinen Pullover höher, und dann grinste er gegen ihre Lippen, half ihr, das Kleidungsstück über seine Schulter zu ziehen, löste sich kurz von ihr, um es sich vom Kopf zu streifen und neben sich zu werfen, während er wieder nach ihrem Gesicht griff, um sie erneut zu küssen. Immer wieder, und sie konnte nicht genug von ihm bekommen.

Sie wollte nicht mal reden. Sie wollte einfach handeln. Ihn einfach… erkunden. Sie hatte nicht genau hingesehen, glaubte aber, er trug nur noch ein graues Muskelshirt über der dunklen Jeans, und sie konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, ihre Finger über seinen Oberkörper streifen zu lassen, langsam, über seine Brust, seine Bauchmuskeln, langsam bis zum Rand seiner Hose. Durch den dünne Stoff des Shirts spürte sie seine Muskeln genau, spürte, wie sie sich unter ihrer Berührung zusammengezogen und wieder entspannt hatten, während er sein süßes Spiel mit seiner Zunge fortführte, ihre Mund von neuem eroberte, und es in ihrer Mitte angenehm zog, als er sie wieder näher an sich brachte.

Sie war flach gegen seinen Körper gepresst. Gegen seinen harten und gleichzeitig geschmeidigen Körper. Er hielt sie fest und sicher in seinen Armen, als hätte er sie schon immer so gehalten.

Und dann wagte sie es. Sie glitt mit den Fingern unter sein Muskelshirt und traf auf seine samtene, warme Haut. Sie hörte ihn wieder abgehackt einatmen, während seine Hände weitaus weniger vorsichtig, die Bluse aus ihrem Rock zogen. Ihre Fingerspitzen fühlten die Sensationen, die seine Haut auslöste, und mutiger, strichen ihre Finger über seinen Bauch, weiter nach hinten zu seinem bloßen Rücken. Die beiden Muskelstränge neben seiner Wirbelsäule waren ausgeprägt und fühlten sich verboten fantastisch an, während sie ihre Hände neugierig weiter gleiten ließ.

Und mehr unbewusst löste sie sich von ihm, als sie spürte, wie seine Finger den ersten Knopf ihrer Bluse gefunden und geöffnet hatten. Ihr Blick hob sich vielleicht zu ängstlich zu seinem Gesicht, denn er hielt inne.

„Wir…", begann er atemlos, so herrlich atemlos, so gefangen von den Sensationen wie sie, „sollten das langsamer angehen", rang er sich außer Atem ab. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig, während er weiterhin, mit nur seinem Blick, ihren Puls in die Höhe trieb.

„O-ok", flüsterte sie, ein wenig beschämt, aber das Lächeln kroch wieder in ihre Wangen. Sie konnte es nicht verhindern. Ein Grübchen grub sich auch in seine Wange, als er ihr ein schiefes Lächeln schenkte.

Sie… wollte das hier überhaupt nicht langsamer angehen! Ihr Körper stand in Flammen. Sie war immer noch wie elektrisiert, aber er wandte sich ab, ging zu ihrer Tasche, bückte sich lässig danach und zog die herzförmige Flasche hervor.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir mal zusammen was trinken würden?", schlug er verschmitzt vor, und sie hatte noch nie Met getrunken, nickte aber, denn sie glaubte kaum, dass es schaden könnte. Es war, als stünde sie vor einer Prüfung, für die sie niemals hätte lernen können.

Sie mochte dieses unsichere Gefühl nicht.

Er schraubte die Flasche auf und griff sich seinen Zauberstab, den er zwischenzeitlich ebenfalls fallen gelassen hatte. Stumm erhitzte er die Flasche stetig, während sie die Stirn in krause Falten zog. Er hob den Blick.

„Warm schmeckt es besser", erklärte er achselzuckend.

„Schon mal überlegt, nach Hogwarts im Tropfenden Kessel anzufangen? Bei deiner Erfahrung?", schlug sie ihm spöttisch vor, aber leider gehorchte ihr ihre Schlagfertigkeit noch nicht so ganz. Sie war immer noch außer Atem. Er ging darauf nicht ein, schraubte die Flasche auf und hielt sie ihr entgegen.

„Probier", forderte er sie aufmunternd auf, und sie ergriff aufgeregt die Flasche. Sie nahm einen tiefen Schluck, und Wärme traf ihre Kehle. Wärme und… Schärfe? Sie setzte die Flasche überrascht ab.

„Oh", sagte sie und betrachtete die Flasche mit der goldenen Flüssigkeit.

„Wahrscheinlich macht es mehr Spaß, Met im Winter zu trinken als im Sommer", merkte er an, während er ihr die Flasche aus der Hand nahm, um ebenfalls einen Schluck zu nehmen. Sie leckte sich probehalber über die Lippen.

„Würzig", stellte sie überrascht fest.

„Ja, neben dem Honig kommen noch einige andere Sachen hier rein", bestätigte er. Sie griff sich die Flasche kurzerhand erneut und nahm noch einen tiefen Schluck.

„Hey, hey", unterbrach er sie. „Sachte."

„Dein Zimmer ist nett", brachte sie hervor, nachdem er ihr die Flasche wieder abgenommen hatte. Damit sie nicht sinnlos vor ihm stand, schritt sie zu seinem Schreibtisch.

Sie fuhr über die alten Schulbücher die dort lagen, hob den Blick zum Slytherin-Banner und spürte, wie er näher kam.

„Danke", erwiderte er, dicht in ihrem Rücken. Sie reagierte sofort auf seine Nähe, bekam eine Gänsehaut, und zwang sich mit geballten Fäusten zur Ruhe. Er wollte es langsamer angehen. Und sie sollte sich wirklich besser beherrschen. Sie sollte mehr Met trinken.

„Der letzte Abend, dass ich hier bin", schien ihm aufzugehen, und sie hob den Blick, blickte stur geradeaus vor die Wand, und die Stimmung lud sich nur wieder von neuem auf.

Seufzend wandte sie sich um, und gleichzeitig krachten ihre Lippen aufeinander, während er den Arm erneut um sie schlang. Sie klammerte sich an seine Schultern, so heftig erwischten sie die Gefühle ihrer Mitte. Er drängte sie gegen die Schreibtischkante, löste sich kurz von ihren Lippen, um ein wenig in die Knie zu gehen. Seine Hände legten sich sanft um die Rückseite ihrer Oberschenkel, und dann hob er sie auf die Schreibtischplatte.

Überrascht schnappte sie nach Luft, als er sofort den Abstand zu ihr schloss, zwischen ihren Beinen stand und ihre Lippen wieder verschlang.

Und diesmal half sie ihm, die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen, fast ungeduldig zerrte sie am Stoff der Bluse, während sie den Kuss nicht unterbrachen.

Endlich überwand er den letzten Knopf und zog die Bluse ihre Arme hinab. Sie schüttelte sie letztendlich ungeduldig von ihren Armen, und sein Arm schlang sich um ihre bloße Taille, brachte sie näher an sich, und erst jetzt spürte sie die Härte zwischen ihren Beinen, die sich durch seine Jeans drückte. Es schickte tausend Gefühle durch ihren Körper. Größtenteils Aufregung, gemischt mit Angst.

Er verließ ihre Lippen, küsste verlangend die Linie ihres Kiefers, während seine Hände über ihre Seiten strichen, ihren Rücken, langsam höher wanderten, bis sie ihre Schultern erreicht hatten.

Und sanft, fast mühelos, schob er einen ihrer BH-Träger zur Seite, er fiel ihre Schulter hinab, und sofort küsste er ihre nun nackte Schulter. Sie erschauderte unter seinen Küssen, und frenetisch zog sie nun sein Muskelshirt seinen Körper empor. Es ging denselben Weg wie sein Pullover und ihre Bluse und lag wenige Sekunden später zusammengeknüllt auf dem Boden.

Als sie sich enger an ihn pressen wollte, riss er seinen Kopf mit größter Überwindung zurück, um sie schwer atmend anzusehen.

„Ok…", brachte er gepresst hervor. „Es… es geht scheinbar nicht langsamer?", schien er sich bei ihr vergewissern zu wollen, und Röte musste ihre Wangen sprengen. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihn ansehen musste, aber er schluckte hart. „Granger?", ergänzte er fragend. Und er zog sich auf die Nachnamen-Ebene zurück. Vielleicht, um noch ein wenig Selbstbeherrschung aufzubringen?

Wäre das hier ihr letzter Tag auf dieser Erde, dann würde sie ihn genauso verbringen wollen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, und sie konnte nicht leiden, es nicht zu wissen. Sie hatte sich noch nie Gedanken über diesen präzisen Moment machen müssen. Und niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass es nun so bald dazu kommen würde.

Hatte sie Angst?

Nein. Hatte sie nicht.

Sie griff langsam, ohne ihn aus dem Blick zu lassen, nach dem Bund seiner Hose, öffnete den ersten Knopf mit fahrigen Fingern.

„Woah", fing er ihre Hände tonlos ab. „Warte, warte…", flüsterte er, schwer um Beherrschung bemüht. „Ich… ich will dich nicht zwingen, ich-"

„-tust du nicht", unterbrach sie ihn, und ihr war klar, wie offen und verlangend sie ihn ansehen musste. Er schluckte wieder.

„O-ok… - aber ich will wirklich nicht von Potter oder Weasley morgen kastriert werden, wenn-"

„-halt die Klappe, Draco", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd und glitt von der Schreibtischkante. Sie wusste nicht, ob so etwas auch auf einer Schreibtischkante möglich war, aber jetzt gerade brauchte sie seine Führung, und sie wusste, man tat so etwas eher in einem Bett. Wieder zog sie ihn mit sich. Sein Blick glitt immer wieder über ihren Körper, als könne er sich nicht beherrschen.

Sie ließ seine Hand los, um ihren Rock zu öffnen. Sie kam sich dumm vor, das zu tun, aber schon fiel er ihre Beine hinab, und nun stand sie vor ihm, nur in ihrem Höschen und im BH.

Wieder sah sie ihn schlucken. „Wie… wie oft hast du das schon getan?", wagte er tatsächlich zu fragen, als er näher kam. Fast waren seine Schritte unsicher, gespannt, zögernd. Kurz musste sie lächeln und blickte ein wenig beschämt zur Seite, um ihn nicht anzusehen.

„Wie oft denkst du?", schaffte sie, spöttisch zu fragen, und er stand vor ihr.

„Bist du sicher, dass ich… der richtige bin?", fragte er plötzlich atemloser. Überrascht hob sie den Blick zu seinen grauen Augen. Mit dieser Frage hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Fragte er das alle Mädchen vorher, überlegte sie dumpf, und nervös lachte sie auf.

„Was?", fragte sie leicht überfordert.

„Wenn du das nicht willst", begann er, aber sie ergriff seine Hände kurzerhand.

„Ich will dich, und… und sonst keinen", flüsterte sie beschämt, und sein Mund öffnete sich stumm. Sein Körper war unglaublich schön, stellte sie am Rande ihrer Scham fest. Die Muskeln waren sehnig und fest, und sie wollte ihn schon wieder berühren.

„Ok", sagte er mit einem Nicken. Eine blonde Strähne fiel ihm in die Stirn. Er kämmte sie mit den schlanken, langen Finger zurück. Kurz registrierte sie das Mal auf seinem Unterarm, und ihr Blick verfing sich anschließend an den pechschwarzen Linien.

Todesser und Muggel. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als die Widersprüchlichkeit auf sie einschlug und sie begriff, wie weit sie gekommen waren.

Er bemerkte ihren Blick. Langsam hoben sich ihre Augen zu seinem Gesicht, während ihr Atem eine Spur schneller ging.

Sein Ausdruck wirkte ernster, konzentrierter, und langsam kam er näher, geschmeidig wie ein Raubtier. Sie merkte es. Er übernahm die Führung auf ihre unbewussten Gesten hin. Er nahm es in die Hand, und ihr Herz schlug mit einem Mal schneller als zuvor. Selbstsicher griff er um ihre Taille, zog sie näher und senkte die Lippen beherrscht auf ihre Lippen. Alle politischen und gesellschaftlichen Widersprüche zwischen ihnen verschwanden, schmolzen hinweg wie Eis unter der Sonne. Sie wurde zu Butter unter seinem Kuss, unter seine Berührung, und dann nahm er ihre Hände in seine, führte sie zu seinem Reißverschluss, und ließ ihre Hände ihn zitternd öffnen. Er küsste sie noch immer, und als sie ihre Hände zurückziehen wollte, als sie den Reißverschluss geöffnet hatte, hielt er sie auf. Seine Shorts lugte nun zu einem Teil aus seiner Jeans hervor, und übergangslos presste er ihre flache Hand gegen seine Erektion. Er stöhnte gegen ihre Lippen und sie wurde stocksteif vor Schreck.

Sie gewöhnte sich langsam an seine pulsierende Härte, an seine Länge, an das Gefühl. Ihr Herz jagte in ihrer Brust, aber er küsste sie inniger, während seine Hand langsam über ihren Bauch hinab glitt. Über dem Bund ihres Höschens hielt er kurz inne, ehe er mit einem Finger den Stoff beiseiteschob und seine Hand tiefer gleiten ließ. Sie hielt den Atem an, denn er zögerte nicht und berührte sie, wo sie noch nie berührt worden war!

Das war die Grenze, und schon war die Grenze nicht mehr vorhanden. Sie dachte, gleich würden ihre Knie nachgeben.

„Zu schnell?", knurrte er rau gegen ihre Lippen, als seine Finger plötzlich zwischen ihre Beine fuhren, über den empfindlichen Punkt in ihrer Mitte, und sie nach Luft schnappte, als sie feststellte, dass sie bereits feucht war.

Oh Gott! Es war peinlich, es war… so erregend. Sie musste sich mit beiden Händen an seinen Schultern festhalten, als er in einer erfahrenen Bewegung ihren Eingang fand und einen Finger in sie gleiten ließ.

Oh Gott! Ihre Augen schlossen sich keuchend, als sie begriff, dass er scheinbar wusste, was er tat oder tun musste, damit Schauer über ihre Haut jagten und ihre Nerven reagierten wie noch nie zuvor.

Sie schnappte nach Luft als er ohne Schwierigkeit einen zweiten Finger in sie schob, sie dehnte, und sie erschrak, über die Enge die sie spürte, wie sie spürte, wie sich seine Finger in ihr bewegten, dehnende Bewegungen vollführten, und sie glaubte, ohnmächtig zu werden.

Er bewegte sich mit ihr zurück, in Richtung Bett, bis sie die Matratze in den Kniekehlen spürte. Er zog seine Hand zurück, schlang seinen Arm um ihre bloße Taille und langsam ließ er sie auf das Bett gleiten, folgte ihr übergangslos, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, seine Jeans auszuziehen.

Ihr Herz ging so schnell, als er über ihr lag, sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. Sie musste mit geöffnetem Mund atmen, und sein Blick verfing sich an ihrer Zungenspitze, als dieser hervorschnellte, um ihre Lippen zu befeuchten.

Mit einem rauen Grollen senkte er die Lippen auf ihren Mund, seine vollen, geschwollenen Lippen, und sanft saugte er an ihrer Unterlippe, ließ sie fahren, nur um seine Zunge in ihren Mund gleiten zu lassen, und sie reagierte mit ihrem gesamten Körper auf ihn, spürte ein Prickeln und konnte kaum erwarten, dass er sie wieder dort berührte, wo alle ihre versteckten willenlosen Gefühle warteten.

Das Feuer im Kamin knisterte laut, und sie wusste, es würde passieren. Mit ihm. Mit Draco.

Als er sich zurückzog, folgte ihr Kopf seinem, denn sie vermisste ihn bereits, aber seine Hand, griff unter ihren Rücken und öffnete ihren BH nach wenigen Sekunden mit einer Hand.

Verwunderung zuckte über ihre Züge, und ein schiefes Grinsen zerrte an seinen Lippen, ein Grübchen grub sich in seine Wange, und langsam löste sie die Arme von ihm, so dass er die Träger des BH von ihren Armen ziehen konnte.

Sie ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, und er lächelte schließlich.

„Du bist wunderschön", sagte er atemlos. Schon wieder glitten seine Hände über ihren Körper, umfassten sanft ihre Brust, während sein Daumen ohne Scham über ihre harte Brustwarze fuhr, und sie erschrocken aufstöhnte. Sie wusste nicht, dass sie so etwas fühlen konnte. Es war unerträglich in ihrer Mitte, und unbewusst bog sie den Rücken durch, als er den Kopf senkte, um sie in den Mund zu saugen. Sie schlug die Hand neben sich auf die Matratze, krallte sich in das Laken, und spürte, wie er gegen die Haut ihrer Brust grinste.

„Oh Gott!", keuchte sie rau, und ein kehliger Laut verließ ihre Kehle, während seine andere Hand sich wieder nach unten vorarbeitete. Sie strich über ihren Venushügel, ehe sie wieder den verboten Weg zwischen ihre Beine fand. Diesmal senkte er sofort zwei Finger in sie, und sie glaubte, gleich vor Anspannung explodieren zu müssen. Sie presste sich gegen seine Hand, als sein Daumen plötzlich begann, sanfte Kreise über ihrem Nervenbündel zu zeichnen.

Seine Zunge tat unbeschreibliches mit ihrer Brustwarze, und zornig und ungeduldig griff sie mit den Fingern in seine Haare, kratzte über seine Kopfhaut und zog seinen Kopf an den Haaren keuchend höher. Er reagierte und erfüllte ihr den Wunsch. Er küsste sie hart, und ihre Zunge schob sich hungrig in seinen Mund, kämpfte mit seiner, als sie spürte, wie sie kam. Es war unglaublich. Unbewusst hatte sich ihre Hand über seine zwischen ihren Beinen gelegt, und presste seine Hand härter gegen ihre Mitte.

Er knurrte in ihren Mund, stöhnte ungehalten, und ihr Orgasmus ließ ihren gesamten Körper zittern. Träge focht ihre Zunge mit seiner, als die Nachwirkungen abklangen. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich noch immer schnell. Ihr war heiß und sie fühlte sich unglaublich erregt.

Er löste sich nach einem letzten sanften Kuss von ihren Lippen. Ihre Lider öffneten sich langsam, um ihn anzusehen. Sein Gesicht nahm schärfere Konturen an. Sie hörte das Blut in ihren Ohren hämmern, so hart war sie gerade gekommen. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet. Seine Augen flogen über ihr Gesicht. Zufrieden und wohlwollend.

„Spaß gehabt?", erkundigte er sich rau bei ihr, senkte den blonden Schopf und küsste sanft die Haut ihres Halses.

„Draco", murmelte sie nur. Grinsend hob er den Kopf wieder aus ihrer Halsbeuge.

„Ja?", entgegnete er und neckend biss er wieder in ihren Hals.

„Draco", wiederholte sie nur und schüttelte sanft den Kopf. Er lachte gegen ihre Haut. Es war ein wunderschönes Geräusch.

„Wenn du willst, dass ich weitermache, sag einfach Draco", erwiderte er lächelnd.

„Draco", seufzte sie mit geschlossenen Augen, und spürte, wie er sich von ihr entfernte, um seine Hose auszuziehen. Sie lag alleine auf dem Bett, als er plötzlich aufstand, aber sie hätte ihm nicht folgen können, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hatte, denn ihre Beine würden sie wahrscheinlich nicht tragen. Sie beobachtete lediglich mit großen Augen, wie er die Jeans über seinen Schreibtischstuhl legte und anschließend seine dunkle Shorts achtlos auszog.

Seine Erektion stand hoch in der Luft, und sie biss sich wieder einmal auf ihre Unterlippe, denn sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie sein Penis in sie passen sollte, wenn sich das Gefühl seiner Finger in ihr schon so unglaublich eng angefühlt hatte.

Er wandte sich ab, so dass sie seine appetitliche Rückseite zu Gesicht bekam und sprach stumm eine Formel. Kurz leuchtete es vorne um seine mittlere Region und sie lehnte sich gespannt auf ihre Ellbogen.

„Was… was für eine Formel ist es?", fragte sie träge. Er behielt den Zauberstab locker in der Hand.

„Ich mache ihn kleiner", entkam es ihm lakonisch, und tatsächlich weiteten sich ihre Augen. Er wandte sich um, aber sein Penis war genauso groß wie zuvor. Sie begriff, er hatte einen Scherz gemacht, aber dafür war sie gerade überhaupt nicht empfänglich. Sie hatte gerade einen überwältigenden Orgasmus gehabt. Ihr Sinn für Humor war ausgeschaltet.

Er kam wieder zu ihr, legte sich neben sie und den Zauberstab auf den Nachttisch. Sie spürte wieder die Anspannung, die Angst und ein wenig Vorfreude und grenzenlose Neugierde. Der Anblick seiner getrimmten hellen Schamhaare trieb ihr eine neue, ungeahnte Hitze ins Gesicht, und sie glaubte nicht, dass sie ihn würde anfassen können. Hastig hob sie den Blick zu seinen grauen Augen.

„Der Zauber schützt dich", erklärte er nachsichtig. „Mein Schwanz ist jetzt mit einer unsichtbaren Hülle harmlos gemacht", fuhr er laienhaft fort. Sie lächelte schwach.

Noch trug sie ihr Höschen, aber auch oben ohne vor ihm zu liegen, war nicht so peinlich, wie sie erwartet hatte, also würde sie diese Hürde gleich auch überwinden können.

„Ok", erwiderte sie vage. Er war so schön, und sie hatte Angst. Sie wusste nicht, ob er wollte, dass sie ihn berührte, dass sie vielleicht auch seinen Hals küsste, seine Brust. Ob er wollte, dass sie… seinen Penis anfasste.

„Es sei denn, du willst nicht", bot er ihr die Alternative eilig an.

„Ich…", begann sie ratlos, und sie fühlte sich so verdammt unerfahren. Sie war alles, was er nicht war. Sie fühlte, wie, auf ihre Ellbogen gestützt, ihre Schultern mutlos sanken. Sie traute sich kaum, ihn anzusehen, geschweige denn, anzufassen. „Das gerade", murmelte sie mit gesenktem Blick, „war… unglaublich", räumte sie leise ein. Sie sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln lächeln.

„Das, Granger, war noch gar nichts", versprach er mit einem rauen Unterton. Er rückte näher zu ihr, so dass sie seinen steinharten Penis an ihrer Hüfte spürte konnte. Ihr Herz machte einen Satz. Er hob mit dem Zeigefinger ihr Kinn an, küsste sanft wieder ihre Lippen, und ihre Augen schlossen sich übergangslos. Wieder und wieder strichen seine Hände über ihre Haut, liebkosten jede Stelle, und sie fühlte sich wieder sicherer, so wohl und geborgen und unheimlich geliebt, alleine durch seine zärtlichen Berührungen.

Es stand im Gegensatz zu seiner ganzen Persönlichkeit. Sie hätte ihm so viel Feingefühl niemals zugetraut und-

Ihre Gedanken rissen ab, denn seine Lippen verließ mit einem letzten Kuss ihre Lippen, und er küsste ihr Kinn, ihre Kehle hinab, und ihr Kopf fiel in ihren Nacken, als er eine Spur zwischen ihren Bürsten hinab küsste, und sich plötzlich neu positionierte. Seine Hand schob ihr Höschen ohne weiteres Einverständnis ihre Beine hinab, und mit roten Wangen begriff sie, dass sie nun nackt vor ihm war, als er ihr Höschen schließlich unter ihr weggezogen hatte und neben sich fallen ließ.

Und ihre Augen flogen auf, als er mit den Knien zwischen ihre Beine stieg, aber sein Kopf wanderte tiefer, über ihren Bauch und küsste dann ihren Venushügel.

„Draco!", entfuhr es ihr panisch, und er hob den Kopf. Unter blonden Strähnen hatte er eine Augenbraue gehoben. Sein Blick war purer Sex, und ihr Atem ging schneller. „Was-?", entfuhr es ihr unsicher, und dann griffen seine Hände fest um ihre Oberschenkel und ließen sie ihre Knie anwinkeln.

„Draco!", entfuhr es ihr warnend, aber sein Kopf senkte sich! Sein Kopf senkte sich! Röte sprengte ihr Gesicht, und dann küsste er sie! Da! Unten, tief unten. Sie keuchte auf vor Schreck. Seine Zunge fuhr über ihre Perle, mit sanften Bewegungen, und sie wand sich unter dieser Liebkosung. Sie versuchte, die Beine zu schließen, aber sanft drückten seine Hände ihre Schenkel auseinander. Er hob den Kopf einige Zentimeter.

„Entspann dich einfach", murmelte er, und sie glaubte nicht, dass sie sich jemals entspannen könnte, und dass sie ihm danach überhaupt jemals wieder in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Du kannst nicht-!", begann sie hilflos, aber schon hatte er den Kopf wieder gesenkt, leckte und saugte, und seufzend sank ihr Kopf zurück, als sie spürte, wie sich etwas Mächtiges in ihrem Innern aufbaute. Und dann glitt seine Zunge tiefer und tat, was seine Finger nur zehn Minuten zuvor getan hatten, aber es fühlte sich komplett anders an!

„Oh Gott!", keuchte sie. „Oh Gott, Draco!", flüsterte sie, als sich ihr Rücken durchbog, ihre Finger sich ins Laken krallte, und ihr Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere flog, während sich ihre Zähne in ihre Unterlippe gruben, damit sie nicht schrie.

Wieder stieß seine Zunge in sie, sein Daumen malte Kreise auf ihrem empfindlichen Punkt, und sie glaubte, zu verbrennen. Dieser unglaubliche Mann lag zwischen ihren Beinen, und seine Zunge tat verbotene Dinge mit ihr, die sie ihren Namen vergessen ließen!

„Oh Gott!", entrang es sich ihrer Kehle, als sie ihre Mitte auch noch schamloserweise gegen ihn presste, und gar nicht genug von dem bekommen konnte, was er mit ihr tat.

Ihre Oberschenkel begannen zu zittern, als sie es unvermeidbar spürte.

Sie kam wieder. Mit einer solchen Macht, dass sie ungehalten aufstöhnte, seinen Namen irgendwo hinten in ihrer Kehle, und zitternd kam sie, aber er ließ noch nicht von ihr ab, ließ seine Zunge kreisen, bis sich ihre inneren Wellen gelegt hatten.

Kraftlos hatte sich ihr Körper entspannt, und langsam kroch er über ihren Körper in die Höhe, küsste wieder ihren Bauch, das Tal zwischen ihren Brüsten, ihren Hals, ihren Kiefer, und ihre Lippen.

Und sie schmeckte es! Sie schmeckte sich selbst, und sie war starr vor Schreck und unglaublich erregt. Er entfernte sich.

„Warte", murmelte er rau, griff sich den Zauberstab vom Nachttisch, sprach stumm die Formel, und reinigte seinen Mund. Sie sah ihm dabei zu.

„Du…- wie oft hast du das schon getan?", fragte sie plötzlich, denn es war unglaublich, dass jeder Handgriff bei ihm saß, als wäre es reine Routine für ihn. Ihr Gesicht brannte noch immer, ihr Körper war tiefenentspannt, und er schenkte ihr einen spöttischen Blick.

„Hundertmal, Granger. Ach was, tausendmal", korrigierte er sich augenverdrehend. „Wo du es sagst, kannst du später noch das Formular meiner Umfrage ausfüllen – Oralsex mit Draco Malfoy auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn?", fuhr er gereizter fort. „Später brauche ich noch dein Orgasmus-Gesicht für den ‚Mädchen von Draco Malfoy' Kalender", ergänzte er sardonisch.

Und sie lächelte tatsächlich.

„Halt die Klappe, Draco", murmelte sie träge, zog ihn wieder zu sich, und kopfschüttelnd küsste er ihre Lippen. Sie fühlte sich so schlecht, denn… sie hatte noch nichts für ihn getan. Und sie zog sich von ihm zurück. Er sah sie fragend an.

„Was… was kann ich für dich tun?", hauchte sie beschämt. Ein Lächeln erhellte seine Züge.

„Für mich?", wiederholte er.

„Ja", erwiderte sie beleidigt. „Du… du… machst all diese Sachen, und…" Sie wandte beschämt den Blick, aber seine Finger erfassten wieder ihr Kinn, drehten ihren Kopf zurück und er lehnte sich vor, küsste ihre Lippen erneut, und er lächelte anschließend.

„Es ist kein Wettkampf, Granger", flüsterte er überheblich. Ihr Mund öffnete sich tatsächlich.

„Ach nein?", vergewisserte sie sich ungläubig.

„Nicht alles ist ein Wettkampf", sagte er die Worte, die sie gesagt hatte, und sie musste lächeln. „Du kannst machen, was du willst", bot er ihr nun an. „Du kannst mich berühren", schlug er ihr nachsichtig vor. Ihr Blick wanderte angespannt seinen Körper hinab. „Egal, wo", ergänzte er, ihre Panik richtig deutend und ergriff ihre Hände. Er legte sie auf seine Schultern. Sie saßen aufrecht voreinander, und ihre nackte Brust hob und senkte sich nervös. Das Lächeln lag immer noch auf seinem Gesicht. Sie lehnte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen, denn davor hatte sie keine Angst. Damit kannte sie sich mittlerweile aus. Sanft rieben ihre Hände seine Schultern, und langsam wagte sie sich vor, ließ ihre Finger über seine Brust gleiten. Glatt und unrasiert. Es war ein samtenes Gefühl.

Sie fragte sich, wie sich seine Haut unter ihren Lippen anfühlen musste. Und sie tat, was er schon hunderte Male getan hatte. Sie verließ seine Lippen, küsste, unschlüssig und unerfahren, seine Wange, seinen Kiefer und dann hauchte sie einen Kuss auf seinen Hals. Aber sie merkte, wie er sich kaum merklich anspannte.

Sie hielt inne, er schien geduldig zu warten. Es war eine unangenehme Position, also drückte sie ihn mit sanfter Gewalt auf das Bett zurück, in die Kissen, und stumme Erwartung zeichnete seinen Blick.

Sie steckte sich eine Locke hinter ihr Ohr und neigte den Kopf. Aus reiner Eingebung, wie er wohl schmeckte, fuhr sie mit seiner Zunge über seinen Hals, und hörte ihn scharf die Luft einsaugen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie seine Erektion schmerzhaft pulsieren. Er war so unglaublich hart. Sie wusste nicht, ob das gut oder schlecht war, aber langsam küsste sie eine Spur seinen Hals hinab, so wie er es getan hatte. Langsam, quälend, genau wie er.

Genau wie er küsste sie seine Brust, leckte über seine Brustwarze, und sie spürte, wie er seine Hände anspannen musste. Sie streichelte seinen Körper, fuhr die Längsseite seiner Muskeln entlang und streichelte zögerlich oberhalb seiner Schamhaare.

„Du.. du kannst ihn anfassen, wenn du… willst", brachte er beherrscht hervor, aber es schien ihn anzustrengen. Sie hielt mit den Küssen über seinem Oberkörper inne und linste nach unten, dort wo sein Penis in der Luft stand.

Sie wusste nicht mal wie. Zögerlich hob sie die Hand, aber er registrierte es, ergriff ihre Hand, und zeigte ihr, was sie tun musste. Erschrocken darüber, wie er sich in ihrer Hand anfühlte, war sie erstarrt. Er lag hart und weich zwischen ihren Fingern. Seine Hand schloss sich um ihre. Er nahm tiefe Atemzüge, als er seine Hand um ihre bewegte, sie zwang, eine auf und ab Bewegung nachzuahmen, und sie spürte, wie sich alle Muskeln seines Körpers anspannten. Dann ließ er ihre Hand los, und sie wiederholte diese Bewegung steif, spürte, wie die Vorhaut seines Penis' wieder und wieder über den Rand glitt, und er jedes Mal unterdrückt aufstöhnte.

Fasziniert betrachtete sie das Spiel ihrer Hände, und wie jede ihrer Bewegungen ihn willenloser machte. Es war unglaublich erregend. Sie spürte, wie sich mehr Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen sammelte. Es war wie ein mächtiges Instrument in ihrer Hand, und sie wagte einen Blick in sein Gesicht. Aber seine Augen waren bereits geschlossen. Sicherer pumpte sie härter an seiner Länge auf und ab, wurde schneller, und stellte fest, es war überhaupt nicht schwer.

Dann ergriff er hastig ihr Handgelenk.

„Stopp!", keuchte er, außer Atem. Sie musste lächeln, denn anscheinend hatte es ihm gefallen, was sie tat. Er öffnete die Augen schwer atmend, und quittierte ihr Lächeln mit einem Knurren und richtete sich auf. Dann warf er sie mit seinem Gewicht um.

Erwartend blickte sie in sein Gesicht, und wollte, dass er es tat.

„Granger, ich-", begann er mühsam, denn er schien sich kaum beherrschen zu können, aber sie spreizte die Beine für ihn, wollte, dass er zwischen sie kam. Er verstummte, und suchte in ihrem Gesicht nach einem Protest, nach Angst, nach irgendeinem Gefühl, weshalb er sich zurückziehen sollte, aber sie hoffte, er würde es nicht finden.

Nach einer endlosen Sekunde legte er sich zwischen ihre Beine, lag über ihr, während sie die Spitze seines Penis' bereits vor ihrem Eingang spüren konnte.

Es war anders. Es wurde ernst, ging ihr auf. Ihr Lächeln verschwand langsam von ihren Lippen, und sie sah ihm in die grauen Augen. Sein Blick hatte wieder etwas konzentriertes angenommen, stellte sie fest.

Dann senkte er den Kopf, küsste sanft ihren Hals, und sie lehnte den Kopf weiter zurück, so dass er sie weiter küssen konnte. „Es wird kurz wehtun", informierte er sie gepresst.

„Ok", sagte sie nur, die Augen geschlossen.

„Sicher?", wagte er ein letztes Wort, und sie öffnete die Augen erneut.

„Küss mich, Draco", wisperte sie, um sich mehr Mut zu machen. Er verschloss ihre Lippen verlangend, drängte seine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen, und sie schlang seine Arme um seinen Nacken, bog sich ihm praktisch entgegen. Seine Hände waren neben ihr abgestützte, sein Kopf auf ihre Lippen gesenkt, und als er das nächste Mal grollend die Zunge in ihren Mund stieß, spürte sie, wie sich ihr Eingang teilte, wie er seinen Penis in sie stieß. Sie presste die Augen fest zusammen, hielt den Atem an, und wusste, es war größer als seine Finger gewesen waren. Es war unglaublich eng, so kam es ihr vor, aber ungehindert glitt er tiefer in sie. Er stützte sich auf einer Seite auf seinen Unterarm, während seine Zunge ihre sanft massierte. Seine linke Hand wanderte zwischen ihre Körper, zwischen ihre Beine, stimulierte ihren empfindlichen Punkt, und ihr angehaltener Atem entwich ihren Lungen, sie keuchte in seinen Mund, und spürte, wie sie sich unbewusst entspannte.

Und hatte sie angenommen, er wäre ganz in sie eingedrungen, so spürte sie, dass sie sich geirrt hatte. Mit einem verzehrenden Kuss überwand er den letzten Abstand, stieß sich grollend in sie, und der Schmerz überraschte sie doch.

Ihr Atem ging abgehackt, während sie sich immer noch an ihn klammerte. Ihr Unterleib pochte unangenehm, und sie zwang sich, weiterzuatmen. Er war in ihr verharrt.

Er hatte sie weiterhin gestreichelt, aber nun löste er seine Hand von ihrer Mitte, brachte sie wieder höher, und gab ihr einen letzten Kuss, ehe er zurückwich. Sie öffnete die Augen, sah ihn an, sah die Sorge in seinem Blick, und er strich mit den Fingern eine Strähne aus ihre Stirn.

Und seine echte Sorge rührte etwas in ihr. Kontrolliert, zwang er sich, ruhig über ihr zu bleiben. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie es sich für ihn anfühlen musste? Schmerzhaft eng? Wie für sie?

Sein Mund öffnete sich langsam scheinbar wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte, und sie überwand einfach den Abstand, küsste ihn wieder, und sie wollte sich nicht dumm anstellen. Er reagierte sofort, spannte sich an, aber sie spreizte ihre Beine weiter für ihn, und er fasste es als Aufforderung auf. Langsam zog er sich zurück. Es schmerzte, aber sie konnte nicht darüber nachdenken, denn beherrscht drang er wieder nach vorne.

Er wiederholte diese Bewegung, langsam, unter scheinbar großer Anspannung, bis sie begriffen hatte. Bis sie sich gewöhnt hatte, bis sie merkte, dass sie ihm begegnen konnte. Sie wagte, mit seiner Zunge zu spielen, lehnte sich mehr in den Kuss, und dann fiel seine Kontrolle mit einem Mal von ihm ab. Sie spürte, wie seine Hand ihre Po umfasste, wie die andere grob in ihre Hüfte griff, wie seine Stößer härter wurden, wie er sich fallen ließ.

Es war ein animalischer Tanz, dessen Geheimnis sie nun kennenlernte.

Fasziniert wanderten ihre Finger über das Spiel seiner Muskeln, sie gab sich ihm hin, spürte, wie er tiefer in sie stieß, wie er sie ausfüllte, dehnte, sich zurückzog und dieses Spiel wiederholte…

Er riss den Kopf von ihren Lippen zurück, beinahe grob krallten sich seine Finger in ihre Hüfte. Dann fiel sein Kopf zurück.

„Hermine", entfuhr es ihm rau und wunderschön. Zitternd stieß er in sie, kam in ihr, und sie fühlte sich komplett von ihm in Besitz genommen, und es fühlte sich wundervoll an. Er sank über ihr zusammen, den Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge, während sie seinen rasenden Herzschlag über ihrer Brust spüren konnte.

Langsam hob sie die Hand, nicht sicher, was sie tun sollte, und strich über seinen Rücken, bis sein Atem ruhiger wurde.

Und fast tat ihr Herz weh, als ihr klar wurde, wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Sie schloss die Augen, atmete in seinem Rhythmus und war ihm so nahe, wie sie noch nie einem anderen Menschen gewesen war.

Und wenn er wollte, dann war sie sein.


	36. Chapter 36

Kapitel 36

Erschöpft lag er in seinem Bett, die Decke halb über seinen Körper gezogen, während sie in seinem Badezimmer verschwunden war.

Sein Puls beruhigte sich allmählich. Ab und an pumpte sein entspannter Kreislauf noch Blut durch seinen schlaffen Schwanz, und es war ein angenehmes Gefühl. Jungfrauen hatten ihre Vorzüge, ganz klar. Er hoffte nur, dass sie eventuell keine Scheu mehr davor haben würde, ihn anzufassen, denn er glaubte nicht, dass er sich jemals besser gefühlt hatte, als unter ihren sanften Berührungen. Wie vorsichtig sie ihn angefasst hatte. Als würde er zerbrechen, wenn sie nicht behutsam war. Wie neu es für sie gewesen war.

Aber er konnte nicht behaupten, jedes Mädchen wäre gleich. Waren sie nicht. Und dieses hier war anders.

Sie war das erste Mädchen, wegen dem er sich tatsächlich geschämt hatte, das Mal zu tragen. Sie war das erste Mädchen, bei dem ihm diese Tatsache tatsächlich schmerzlich bewusst geworden war. Und er hatte sich sofort schlecht gefühlt deswegen, hatte sich fast entschuldigen wollen, dass er es trug. Dass er es wagte, sie mit den Händen eines Todessers überhaupt anzufassen.

Das hatte er noch nie gefühlt. Sie war… so viel reiner als er, hatte er in einem klaren Moment gedacht. Wenn einer von ihnen schmutziges Blut hatte, war es bestimmt nicht Hermine Granger. Sie war so ehrlich und so unglaublich unschuldig. Sie war so perfekt, auf all den Ebenen auf denen er kläglich versagte, auf denen er ein unvollständiger Mensch war.

Sie kam aus seinem Badezimmer. Etwas scheu, aber immer noch nackt. Und sie sah nackt noch besser aus als angezogen. Sie besaß keinen Gramm Fett. Zumindest keins an den falschen Stellen. Ihre Hüften wiegten sich sanft, wenn sie ging. Ihre Taille war straff und schlank, und ihre Brüste fühlten sich wie reife Früchte an, waren nicht zu klein, nicht zu groß, passten in seine Hand, und er musste zugeben, sie versteckte eine mehr als ansehnliche Figur unter ihrer Schuluniform.

Ihre dunklen Locken verpassten dem perfekten Bild die Krönung, und es war ihm nicht aufgefallen, dass er einen Typ besaß. Aber jetzt musste er zugeben – das hier war sein Typ. Granger war sein Typ. Dunkle Haare besaßen viel mehr Schönheit als Blonde. Ihre Augen verrieten ihm immer, wenn ein Sturm in ihrem Innern tobte. Sie wirkten immer verboten gefährlich, wenn er sie nur zu lange ansah.

Er konnte vor ihr nichts verbergen. Kein Gefühl, keine Regung in seinem Innern, denn sie sah es sofort. Ihre warmen Augen durchleuchteten ihn innerhalb einer Sekunde.

Und es war sein letzter Abend in seinem alten Zuhause. Und es war der beste Abend, den er jemals hier gehabt hatte.

„Hey", begrüßte sie ihn unschlüssig. Er schlug die Decke zurück und bedeutete ihr mit einem Kopfrucken, zu ihm zu kommen. Sie folgte dieser Geste und schlüpfte unter die Decke zu ihm. Nicht mehr ganz so schüchtern, dass sie beide nackt waren.

„Hey", erwiderte er den Gruß sanft, küsste ihre Stirn, und zog sie in seine Umarmung. „Deine Beine sind kalt", ergänzte er, und deckte sie wärmer zu.

Und so lagen sie zusammen. „Es fühlt sich komisch an", sagte sie plötzlich, bewegte sich etwas in seiner Umarmung, und er senkte den Blick.

„Tut es weh?", fragte er knapp, aber sie ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, es ist nur-"

„-wund?", vermutete er, denn das war normal. So war es eben. Er hatte sie gehabt. In seinem Bett. Diese Erkenntnis ließ seine Brust vor Stolz anschwellen, stellte er fest.

„Ja", bestätigte sie beschämt.

„Und?", fragte er und streckte sich gemütlich. „Wie war's?" Verblüfft sah sie ihn an.

„Wie es war?", wiederholte sie unsicher.

„Ja. Ich bin sicher, du wirst mit Ginny Weasley dieses Gespräch noch führen", erklärte er jovial. Sie wurde wieder herrlich rot.

„Gott, nein", flüsterte sie lächelnd. „Das könnte ich nicht. Was willst du machen? Mich mit den richtigen Antworten vorbereiten?", ergänzte sie lächelnd. Er zuckte die Achseln und grinste.

„Die Worte fantastisch und unglaublich würden mir in den Sinn kommen", zählte er auf. Sie boxte ihn leicht in die Seite.

„Überschätz dich nicht", wagte sie spöttisch zu erwidern, aber schon zwickte er sie in die Seite, kitzelte sie, bis sie laut lachen musste. Er musste breiter grinsen.

„Ok! Hör auf, ich ergebe mich!", quiekte sie unter seiner Kitzelattacke. Er spürte, wie er wieder hart wurde, denn sie rieb ihren nackten Körper an seinem. Sie spürte es auch. Ihre Augen wurden groß.

„Willst du… noch mal?", entfuhr es ihr überrascht. Er wusste nicht, was die richtige Antwort auf diese Frage war. Würde er ehrlich antworten, und sagen, dass er sie immer wollte, würde sie dann Angst bekommen? Er beschloss, es herumzudrehen.

„Willst du?", fragte er rau. Seine Augen flogen über ihr Gesicht, analysierten ihre Reaktion. Wieder erkannte er die Röte in ihren Wangen. Sie presste ihre Lippen aufeinander, schien nachzudenken.

„Hier?", fragte sie tatsächlich und deutete auf das Bett. Sein Mundwinkel hob sich interessiert.

„Miss Granger, haben Sie einen Ort in Aussicht?", erwiderte er gespannt, und sie musste lächeln.

„Du hast… einen Pool in deinem Badezimmer", erklärte sie eindeutig. Er musste wieder grinsen.

„Habe ich?", erkundigte er sich verwirrt.

„Ja?", erwiderte sie ungläubig.

„Das ist eine Badewanne", erklärte er nachsichtig.

„Nein, im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler steht eine Badewanne. Das da, in deinem Badezimmer, ist ein Pool", korrigierte sie ihn, ein Hauch Erregung in der Stimme.

Er schlug die Decke zurück.

„Morgen ziehe ich aus, also… warum nicht", täuschte er Ruhe vor, aber innerlich war er so erregt, dass er es kaum aushielt, zu warten. Am liebsten würde er sie noch mal in seinem Bett nehmen, dafür, dass sie so etwas Versautes vorschlug, es in seiner Wanne zu treiben.

–Und dann in seiner Wanne…. „Was würden Potter und Weasley sagen", fuhr er scheinheilig fort, als er das warme Bett verlassen hatte. Er sah das Kissen kommen und wich geschickt aus.

„Du bist ein Schwein!", rief sie unter hochroten Wangen.

„Ja", bestätigte er lächelnd, als sie neben ihm stand. Er ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich nach nebenan, nachdem er seinen Zauberstab ergriffen hatte.

Er entfachte alle Lampen im Bad. Er würde es vermissen. Allerdings nur, weil er die Erinnerung haben würde, dass er und Granger hier drin gewesen waren. Mit einem Schlenker aktivierte er die Hähne. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe wieder das Wasser durch die unbenutzten Rohre floss. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, während sie neben ihm stand.

„Verrückt, oder?", fragte sie ihn plötzlich. Er sah sie an.

„Was?"

„Dass wir jetzt hier sind. Zusammen."

„Gut, dass du hier bist", sagte er schließlich. „Danke, dass du gekommen bist", ergänzte er, bis er lächeln musste. „Mehrfach", schloss er. Wieder wurde sie rot, und vergrub ihr Gesicht tatsächlich an seiner nackten Schulter. Er lachte auf. Die Wanne war halb gefüllt. Es ging verdammt schnell, und er war dankbar, denn viel länger konnte er seine Erektion nicht ignorieren. Sie wirkte neben ihm allerdings zu unsicher, also ergriff er ihre Hand, zog sie näher an sich und senkte übergangslos den Kopf, küsste ihre vollen Lippen und könnte das für den Rest seines Lebens tun – sie küssen.

Seine Hand grub sich in ihre lockigen, dichten Haare, griff zu, küsste sie drängender, und sie seufzte gegen seine Lippen, ließ ihre Zunge gegen seine kämpfen, bis die Erregung sie erfasste. Ihre Mitte presste sich unbewusster gegen seine Erektion, und er könnte sie die ganze nachtlang verführen….

Seine Hände glitten über ihren glatten, weichen Körper, spielten mit ihren Nippeln, bis sie gereizt stöhnte. Ihre Fingernägel kratzten über seinen Brustkorb, und seine Hand kam auf ihrem wohlgeformten Po zum Liegen, während seine andere wie von selbst den Weg zwischen ihre Beine fand. Sie war noch feucht von der letzten Runde, und er liebte es.

Die Wanne war voll, lief beinahe über, und geistesgegenwärtig griff er den Zauberstab vom Rand und unterbrach den Wasserschwall.

Er zog sie mit sich, zur eingelassenen Steintreppe, und sie folgte ihm ins warme Wasser.

Es umspielte ihre Brüste, ihren gesamten Körper, und sie stand glänzend und wunderschön vor ihm. Er hob die nassen Hände zu ihrem Kopf, strich über ihre Locken, machte sie feucht, so dass sie glatter an ihrem Kopf lagen. Er grinste auf sie hinab.

Auch sie hob ihre nasse Hand zu seinem Gesicht, fuhr über seine Wange, und er merkte, sie fasste ihn gerne an. Ihre Hand wanderte weiter, tiefer, und er schnappte nach Luft, als ihre schmale Hand seinen Schaft umfasste. Rückwärts führte er sie zu der eingelassenen Bank am Rand, setzte sich, und sie setzte sich neben ihn, während sie unter Wasser weiter seinen Schwanz liebkoste.

Es war verdammt erregend. Er lehnte sich vor, umfasste ihre Brust und sog ihren Nippel in seinen Mund. Sie rückte enger an ihn, und er wusste, sie wäre bald bereit. Er glaubte nicht, dass sie sich freiwillig schon rittlings auf seinen Schoß setzen würde, aber erst mal würde er sie ein wenig mehr erregen. Sie pumpte härter an seinem Schaft auf und ab, und seine Hand fand wieder zwischen ihre Beine. Unter Wasser kam ihm alles noch viel wärmer und heißer vor, als er einen Finger in sie gleiten ließ. Ihr Kopf fiel zurück, und sie machte ein unglaublich erotisches Geräusch. Er erschauderte.

Er erhob sich übergangslos, und sie ließ von ihm ab. Er stellte sich zwischen ihre Beine. Dampf füllte das Badezimmer, und im Kerzenlicht, glänzend nass, war sie so schön, wie niemand sonst, den er kannte. Er hob ihre Beine in den Kniekehlen an, und die Bank schien genau für diese Zwecke auf der richtigen Höhe im Wasser gebaut worden zu sein, dachte er dumpf. Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber es passte so verflucht perfekt.

Er beherrschte sich noch ein wenig länger, sah hinab in ihr Gesicht, aber ihre nassen Hände hoben sich aus dem Wasser, Tropfen regneten auf seine Schultern, als sie nach seinem Gesicht griff, ihn näher zog und ihn verlangend küsste.

Mit diesem Kuss drang er nach vorne, hielt ihren Po fest in seinen Händen und vergrub sich zum zweiten Mal in ihrer erlösenden, engen Hitze. Es war alles, was er brauchte. Er wusste nicht, was sich besser anfühlte, in ihre Enge einzudringen, oder sich langsam wieder zu entfernen. Es stimulierte seinen Schwanz auf eine solch unglaubliche Weise, dass er es wieder und wieder tun musste. Er merkte nicht, wie er bereits stöhnte, wie seine tiefe Stimme von den Wänden widerhallte, und wie sie auf ihn reagierte.

Sie legte den Kopf zurück, ihre Haare wurden immer nasser, und er legte ihre Beine enger um seinen Körper, so dass sie ihn mit ihren Schenkeln umklammern konnte. So drang er noch tiefer ein, während das Wasser sanft gegen ihre Körper stieß. Ihr Körper rieb sich an seinem, und er fühlte sich so leicht in seinem Kopf, wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören. Die Arme hatte sie bereits wieder um seinen Nacken gelegt, küsste ihn hungrig und reagierte mit derselben Intensität auf seine Stöße, während er nicht genug bekommen konnte.

Er entzog sich, um härter in sie zu dringen, und er hatte so lange gewartet. Und es war, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Für eine wilde Sekunde wünschte er sich fast, dass ihre verdammten Freunde sie sehen könnte. Er wollte, dass sie stöhnte. Er musste es hören. Seinen Namen. Automatisch griff seine Hand zwischen sie, kniff in ihren sensiblen Punkt, rieb hart mit seinem Daumen über ihre Perle, und hörte sie keuchen. Es war ihm egal, ob er zu schnell war, er reizte ihre Nerven, bis er spürte, wie ihre Atmung schneller wurde, wie sie ihm härter begegnete, wie ihre Muskeln plötzlich reagierten, seinen Schwanz einengten, und er glaubte nicht, noch länger warten zu können. Er presste seine flach Hand gegen ihre Klitoris, und sie stöhnte ungehalten.

„Draco", entrang es sich ihrer Kehle, ihrem süßen Mund, und knurrend folgte er ihr, rammte sich ein letztes Mal tief in sie, klammerte sich an sie, wie ein Ertrinkender und ließ die Wellen seines Orgasmus' ihren Körper erschüttern. Er lehnte sich mit ihr gegen die Rücklehne der Bank, ließ seinen Kopf einen Moment lang auf ihrer Schulter ruhen, und gedankenverloren strichen ihre Finger durch seine Haare.

Als er die Augen endlich öffnen konnte, fand er, sie hatte noch nie schöner ausgesehen als jetzt. Ihre langen Haare schwebten wie ein dunkler Fächer um ihre Schultern im Wasser, ihre Wangen nach dem Orgasmus noch herrlich rot und ihre süßen Lippen, geschwollen von seinen Küssen. Er griff mit seiner Hand nach ihrem Kinn und küsste sie. Seine Zunge glitt in ihren Mund, und es war unglaublich, wie schnell er in ihr wieder langsam aber sicher härter wurde.

Und er spürte sie gegen seinen Mund lächeln, als sie es zu merken schien.

Er liebte sie. Er liebte sie über alle Maßen, wurde ihm klar, und knurrend stieß er seine Zunge zwischen ihre Zähne , kämpfte mit ihrer, bis sie sich wieder unter ihm bewegte, bis er von selbst den Rhythmus von Neuem begann, und er wusste, er könnte das hier tun, bis er sterben würde. Für immer mit ihr.

Als sie aufwachte hatte sie den Muskelkater ihres Lebens.

Oh Merlin…

Sein Arm lag warm und schwer um ihre Taille. Das Feuer in seinem Kamin war längst aus, aber die Sommerhitze kroch durch die dicken Mauern des Anwesens. Ihre Beine waren schwer wie Blei. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie oft sie gestern Nacht noch gekommen war. Oder er. Aber sie wusste, sie hatten bis weit nach Mittag geschlafen, als ihr Blick auf seine Wanduhr fiel.

Sanft stupste sie ihn an.

„Draco?", flüsterte sie rau. „Aufwachen", ergänzte sie flüsternd, wandte sich in seinem Arm, küsste seine glatte Wange, und seine Lider zuckten, als er aufwachte.

„Mmh", machte er dumpf.

„Guten Morgen", flüsterte sie sanft, küsste seine Wange erneut. Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen. Seine Pupillen waren winzig klein, als er ihr entgegen blinzelte.

„Wie spät?", krächzte er rau.

„Gleich halb eins", antwortete sie, mit einem Blick auf die Uhr an seiner Wand.

„Mmh", wiederholte er, zog sie enger an seinen Körper, und sie lächelte. „Wir müssen deine Sachen packen!", wehrte sie sich gegen seinen warmen Griff.

„Scheiß drauf", murmelte er gegen ihre wilden Locken, die sie nach dem Bad gestern nicht mehr gestriegelt hatte. Jetzt lagen sie in einem wilden Wust auf ihrem Kopf.

„Draco!", ermahnte sie ihn, und endlich gab er sie frei. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken, rieb sich mit beiden Händen die Augen, streckte sich, und setzte sich langsam auf.

„Ok", gab er sich geschlagen. Sein Blick wanderte langsam über ihren Körper.

„Was?", fragte sie ruhig.

„Nichts", gab er zurück. „Ich dachte schon, ich hätte es nur geträumt", gestand er schließlich ein. Dann schlug er die Decke zurück und erhob sich träge. Er schnappte sich eine der Kisten. Sein Weg führte ins Bad, und sie hörte ihn duschen. Sie zog sich ihre Sachen an. Sie hatte genug von Wasser. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie sauberer sein könnte als jetzt. Eilig zog sie sich frische Unterwäsche aus ihrer Kulturtasche und schämte sich ein wenig, so unverschämt nackt zu sein.

Sie zog ihre Uniform wieder an, und war fertig, als er mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften das Bad wieder verlassen hatte, die Kiste in seiner Hand. Er stellte sie in eine andere der offenen Kisten, und sie schien zu schrumpfen, so dass sie nur noch eine kleine Kiste in einer großen war. Hermine liebte die Zauber für Umzugskartons. Man durfte sie nur nicht fallen lassen, oder aufheben, wenn noch mehrere Kisten in einer standen. Dann gab es ein unglaubliches Chaos.

„Das Bad ist fertig", erklärte er knapp, ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank, wählte sich wahllos eine Jeans und einen hellen Pullover, warf das Handtuch aufs Bett, zog sich eine frische Shorts und Socken an, ehe er in seine Sachen stieg.

Sie liebte seinen Körper, ging ihr auf, sie konnte gar nicht wegsehen.

„Pack, was du findest, in die Kisten", sagte er, ehe er mit seinem Zauberstab die Sachen aus seinem Kleiderschrank in nur einer Kiste verschwinden ließ, ehe er auch diese zu der kleinen Kiste in die große stellte, und auch die Kiste mit seiner Kleidung klein wurde. Unschlüssig räumte sie seinen Schreibtisch in eine Kiste, leerte seine Schubladen voller Dokumente und Pergament, Quidditchzeitschriften und Erinnerungen in die Kiste, und die Sachen schrumpften auf eine freundliche Größe zusammen.

„Was ist mit den Möbeln?", fragte sie schließlich, als er das Bett abzog.

„Sind verhext. Man kann sie nicht entfernen", erklärte er müde, während er die Bettwäsche in die nächste Kiste warf, das nasse Handtuch trocken hexte und auch dieses verschwinden ließ. In diesem Tempo war sein Zimmer in zwanzig Minuten leergeräumt.

Er sah sich um.

„Das war's", verkündete er emotionslos, griff sich die Kiste voller kleiner Kisten unter den Arm, und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie schwer sie sein musste. Magische Umzugskisten funktionierten nach dem Prinzip ihrer magischen Handtasche. „Lass uns was essen gehen", schlug er vor. Sie verharrte in seinem Zimmer.

„Willst du dich nicht ordentlich verabschieden?", fragte sie verwirrt. „Du wirst dein Zimmer nie mehr wiedersehen." Er blieb im Türrahmen stehen. Er warf den Blick zurück, sah sich noch einmal um und schenkte ihr dann ein feines Lächeln.

„Ich werde mich erinnern. Gut erinnern, Granger", sagte er eindeutig, und sie folgte ihm aus dem Zimmer.

Sie auch. Ja, sie auch.

Im Hellen wirkte das Herrenhaus noch um einiges einschüchternder, und ohne Draco hätte sie den Weg nach unten bestimmt nicht gefunden. Mit ihm hatte sie überhaupt keine Angst in diesem riesigen Haus gehabt.

„Mit Frühstück sieht es schlecht aus, aber wir können gleich direkt nach Hogsmeade apparieren", schlug er ihr vor. Er kam ihr sehr unbeteiligt vor, was sein Haus anging. Aber es wirkte auch bereits so leer und unbewohnt, dass sie es vielleicht verstehen konnte.

„Ok", sagte sie nur, denn sie wusste nicht recht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Komm mit", sagte er knapp, stellte den Umzugskarton auf den Küchentresen und sie folgte ihm auf den langen Gang. Er hielt vor einer Tür inne. Es schien ihn Überwindung zu kosten, sie zu öffnen.

Es war das Zimmer seines Vaters, erkannte sie. Leere Bücherregale an der Wand, ein leerer breiter Schreibtisch am anderen Ende, lange Sprossenfenster zum Garten hin, und alle restlichen Möbel bereits mit weißen Tüchern abgedeckt.

Dracos Blick ruhte auf dem Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch.

„Ich hatte früher solche Angst vor diesem Zimmer. Eine scheiß Angst", sagte er plötzlich tonlos. Schweigend stand sie neben ihm. Er griff sich ein weißes Tuch, was wohl über den blanken Mahagonischreibtisch gehörte, breitete es aus und deckte den Schreibtisch ab. „Er war kein guter Vater, aber… er war mein Vater", sagte er schließlich, rieb sich die Schläfe und deckte anschließend mit einem weiteren Tuch den Sessel ab.

Lucius Malfoy war in diesem Zimmer gestorben, das wusste sie. Sie schluckte schwer.

„Draco, das ist ok, ich-"

„-in dieser Nacht", begann er und hob den Blick, „wo ich es erfahren habe?" Er sah sie kurz abwartend an, ob sie sich noch erinnerte. Als würde sie diese Nacht vergessen! Er hatte den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins praktisch in seine Einzelteile zerlegt, in dieser Nacht. Sie nickte nur. „Ich… ich war froh, dass jemand da gewesen ist. Dass… es jemand ebenfalls gehört hat", gestand er tonlos. „Denn ich… glaube, ich wäre wahnsinnig geworden und hätte es niemals wahrhaftig geglaubt." Er stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf der abgedeckten Schreibtischplatte ab und seufzte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir damit so eine Last aufgebürgt habe", entfuhr es ihm tatsächlich.

Mit großen Augen starrte sie ihn an. Nein.

Nach alle den Monaten! Nach all den Monaten entschuldigte er sich tatsächlich dafür? Sie konnte es kaum fassen. „Und ich wusste, er hatte es nicht getan. Sich umgebracht", ergänzte er und sah sie bei diesen Worten wieder an. Seine Stimme sprach mit einer traurigen Gewissheit. „Denn er hätte niemals eingesehen, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Dass es tatsächlich etwas Böses und Schlechtes war, wofür er gestanden hatte. Er hätte ewig so weiter gemacht, und mich und Narzissa immer tiefer gezogen. Und deshalb wusste ich es", schloss er bitter. „Er hätte sich niemals umgebracht. Und niemals deshalb. Er hat sich nie für sein Mal so sehr geschämt, wie ich es getan habe."

Ihr Mund öffnete sich voller Mitgefühl. „Aber dennoch", fuhr Draco langsam fort, „hat er es nicht verdient, umgebracht zu werden."

„Niemand hat das verdient", sprach sie endlich.

„Nein", bestätigte er. „Dumbledore sagt, sie haben Garrick in Askaban alles genommen, bis auf diese Erinnerung", flüsterte er jetzt. „Das machen sie bei allen Mördern. Sie lassen ihnen nur die Erinnerungen des Mordes zurück. Das ist die letzte Strafe, nachdem sie ihre Seele entzogen bekommen. Es muss die schlimmste Strafe dieser Welt sein", ergänzte er kopfschüttelnd. „Dumbledore hat ihn danach gefragt, weißt du? Nach dem Mord", fuhr es leiser fort. „Aber ich wollte es nicht wissen. Ich – es hat mich nicht mehr interessiert. Es reicht, dass ich es weiß."

Tränenschwer stand Hermine hinter ihm. Er tat ihr so unendlich leid. Und nun war seine Mutter auch noch fort, und alles, was er besaß, passte in eine magische Umzugskiste.

Und dieses Haus war dunkel, Hermine spürte es. Es besaß eine dunkle Kraft, und vielleicht sah er es nicht, aber sie sah es. Es wurde Zeit, dass er es hinter sich ließ. Wie den Tod seines Vaters. Wie alles, was ihn traurig machte.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte sie ruhig und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen, Draco", flüsterte sie.

Er sah sie an. Den Blick weit und eine Spur unsicher.

Und dann glitt seine Hand von der Schreibtischplatte.

„Ja", sagte er nur, ergriff ihre Hand, und ließ das Zimmer seines Vaters zurück, ohne sich umzudrehen.


	37. Chapter 37

Kapitel 37

Sie betrachtete ihn ab und an verstohlen, während er konzentriert sein Steak in Stücke schnitt. Sie saßen in den Drei Besen, und ihr Magen knurrte sehr laut.

Sie hatten seine Kiste zu Wendel's und Brook gebracht, in das gruselige Lagerhaus am Ende des Dorfes. Es war ein magisches Lager, natürlich. Hermine konnte manchmal nicht genug von magischen Dehnungszaubern bekommen.

Es war ein normales Haus, aber betrat man es, erstreckte sich das Innere meilenweit. Und es kostete die Herren Wendel und Brook einiges an Zauberkraft, diese Illusion aufrecht zu erhalten. Und es kostete die Kunden einiges an Galleonen.

Aber das war überhaupt kein Problem für Lord Malfoy, der vor ihr saß. Denn sie waren in Gringotts gewesen, um ein wenig Gold aus seinem Verlies abzuheben, um Wendel's und Brook bezahlen zu können. Die Kobolde dort haben praktisch einen Kniefall vor ihm hingelegt. Sie hatte gewusst, Malfoy war reich, keine Frage.

Aber sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass er Multimillionen besaß. Er hatte nicht nur ein Verlies, nein. Er besaß achtzehn Verliese in ganz Gringotts.

Und keine kleinen Schließfächer, nein, riesige Schatzkammern, tausend Meter unterhalb Gringotts, dort, wo die Luft bereits heißer wurde.

Und jetzt musste sie ihn einfach anstarren. Mit dem Verkauf von Malfoy Manor war noch ein weiterer beachtlicher Teil zu seinem Vermögen hinzugekommen.

„Hermine", ermahnte er sie entnervt, „es ist nicht so viel Gold", versuchte er zu beschwichtigen, wo es einfach nichts zu beschwichtigen gab. Sie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Multimillionen", wiederholte sie perplex.

„Merlin, noch mal, es klingt viel, es ist aber nicht so viel", sagte er wieder, während er zornig ein Stück Fleisch in seinen Mund schob.

„Multi! Millionen!", betonte sie beide Worte noch deutlicher, bis er aufgab und resignierend seufzte.

„Wird das alles sein, was du noch zu mir sagen wirst?", erkundigte er sich kauend, während sie ihre Pasta in Pilzsoße noch nicht angerührt hatte.

„Was wirst du mit all dem Gold machen?", fragte sie voller Ehrfurcht. Sie, Harry und Ron hatten natürlich auch eine Prämie bekommen, dafür, dass sie Voldemort bekämpft und gesiegt hatten, aber… das war… einfach nur unglaublich. Das Kopfgeld für Voldemort kam ihr fast vor wie ein kleines Taschengeld dagegen!

„Das Offensichtliche wäre, eine Bleibe zu kaufen", erwiderte er trocken. „Denn glaub es oder nicht, in Gold kann man nicht wohnen", klärte er sie spöttisch auf.

„Man könnte sich ein Haus aus Gold bauen", schlug sie ihm nachdenklich vor, und er schenkte ihr einen Blick, der ihr deutlich machte, dass er nicht mehr darauf eingehen würde. „Und ich wusste nicht, dass du einen Titel hast. Bist du ein echter Lord?", fragte sie neugierig weiter.

„Was soll das sein, ein _echter_ Lord?", wollte er mit krauser Stirn von ihr wissen. „Alle Malfoys sind Lords. Es geht einher", ergänzte er achselzuckend. Es ging einher? Bei ihr ging es nicht so einfach einher. Er war so seltsam, er war so anders als sie, stellte sie kopfschüttelnd fest.

„Ich hatte Sex mit einem Lord", murmelte sie fassungslos, und kurz zuckten seine Mundwinkel bei ihren Worten. Ja, der letzte Abend und die letzte Nacht waren für sie tatsächlich lebensverändernd gewesen. Sie würde nie wieder eine Badewanne mit unschuldigem Blick betrachten können. Oder ein Bett. Oder ihn, wenn sie es genau nahm!

„Wie geht es eigentlich weiter?", fragte er, fast unbeteiligt, fast neutral. Aber nur fast.

„Was meinst du?", wollte sie vorsichtiger wissen, denn sie konnte die Namen Harry und Ron schon praktisch auf seinen Lippen erahnen.

„Wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind", half er ihr nachsichtig auf die Sprünge.

„Wir lernen für unsere Prüfung, bestehen am besten nicht nur mit Annehmbar, gehen auf den Ball und dann…"

„Ich meinte es eher kleinteiliger", sagte er schließlich. „So wie… heute Abend", schloss er.

„Wir könnten lernen?", schlug sie ihm achselzuckend vor.

„Wo?", wollte er wissen. „In deinem Bett oder meinem?", ergänzte er und wackelte eindeutig mit den Augenbrauen. Sie war sauer, dass sie schon wieder einmal rot wurde.

„In der Bibliothek", sagte sie mit mehr Nachdruck.

„Sehr versaut, aber ich bin dabei", erwiderte er.

„Für die Prüfung lernen, angezogen. Mit Büchern", entgegnete sie der Vorsicht halber.

„Ich mache Scherze, Granger", merkte er kopfschüttelnd an. „Was ist mit deiner Leibgarde?", erkundigte er sich kühler, während er sein Steak genoss.

„Ich nehme an, du meinst Harry und Ron?" Die Gable sank in seiner Hand.

„Nein, ich meine Hagrids Nasenbär und Nessie, das vegetarische Seeungeheuer. Ja, ich meine Potter und Weasley", entfuhr es ihm gereizter.

„Es ist ein Spinnentöter", korrigierte sie ihn beleidigt.

„Und wäre es ein Meerschweinchen, du weißt, was ich meine", erwiderte er barsch. Sie atmete aus. Er wurde immer defensiv, wenn es um Harry und Ron ging.

„Malfoy, was genau möchtest du, dass ich ihnen sage?", fragte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie konnte auch defensiv werden.

„Ich _möchte_, dass du ihnen sagst, wie viele Male ich dich gestern sexuell befriedigt habe und wie oft exakt du meinen verfluchten Vornamen gestöhnt hast, als mein Schwanz in dir vergraben war, aber das wird wohl nicht passieren", erklärte er so unbeteiligt, als hätte sie nach dem Wetter gefragt, und in ihrer Mitte zog es plötzlich bei seinen Worten. „Aber ich _will_ zumindest nicht mehr von dir ignoriert werden. Vielleicht ließe sich das einrichten?"

Gott, er war so ein Arsch. Sie musste vor Scham den Blick senken.

Madame Rosmerta nahm ihr Merlin sei Dank eine Antwort ab, denn sie brachte ihnen zwei neue Butterbier, die sie bereits bestellt hatten. Sie hoffte nur, ihnen hörte gerade niemand zu! Aber er würde es nicht gut sein lassen. Noch immer sah er sie auffordernd an.

„Hermine?", fügte er mit gereiztem Nachdruck hinzu, und sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Gott, ja. Es lässt sich einrichten. Du bist einfach ein unmöglicher Mistkerl!", zischte sie mit knallroten Wangen, vergewisserte sich noch einmal, dass niemand zugehört hatte und spießte mit zitternden Fingern die Nudeln auf ihrer Gabel auf.

„Und ein Lord", ergänzte er arrogant, und sie sah sein breites Grinsen auch aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie hasste ihn manchmal. Wirklich.

Es war später Nachmittag als sie das Schloss wieder betraten. Die kühle Eingangshalle empfing sie. Sie blieben beide stehen. Ab und an kamen Schüler vorbei, beachteten sie kaum weiter, und Hermine stand neben ihm, scheinbar unschlüssig, was sie tun sollte.

Er hatte bis vor dem Tor noch ihre Hand in seiner gehalten, aber beide hatten ihre Hände losgelassen, nachdem sie das Schlossgelände betreten hatten.

Jetzt waren sie wieder Schulsprecher. Sie waren wieder in Hogwarts. Alle Regeln, die gestern außer Kraft gesetzt worden waren, galten wieder.

Ihm fielen nicht die rechten Worte ein. Und er wollte überhaupt nirgendwo ohne sie hin gehen. Das kam entscheidend hinzu.

„Wie wäre es, wenn… wir unsere Bücher holen und uns in einer Stunde in der Bibliothek treffen?" Zwar wollte er gerne wissen, was sie eine Stunde lang tun wollte, beherrschte sich aber.

„Was ist mit Abendessen?", fragte er schließlich.

„Hast du Hunger?", stellte sie die gerechtfertigte Frage, und er überlegte kurz.

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht", erwiderte er. Kein Streit. Kein böses Wort. Alles war neu. Alles war anders.

„Also?"

Was sollte er eine Stunde lang machen, stellte sich ihm die nächste Frage, aber er willigte ein.

„Ok. In einer Stunde." Und es entstand eine knappe Pause. Eine Pause, in der er sie hätte küssen können. Oder küssen müssen? War es jetzt so? Aber er bewegte sich nicht auf sie zu, sie kam ihm nicht entgegen. Kurz standen sie also ziemlich sinnlos voreinander, ehe sie schließlich nervös nickte und dann nach links die Treppe hinauf ging.

Er kämmte sich die Strähnen über den Kopf zurück, und versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, dass er kein Haus mehr hatte, in das er zurückkehren konnte.

Er verschwand die Treppe hinab in die Keller, den lagen Gang hinunter, bis er vor dem Portrait des Blutigen Baron innehielt.

„Krötenblut", sprach er amüsiert das Passwort, und das Portrait schwang zur Seite.

„Na, sieh mal einer an", bemerkte Pansy sofort von der Couch aus. „Auch mal wieder hier?" Er stellte seine Tasche ab und sank neben Pansy und Blaise auf die Couch.

„Das Haus ist leer und übergeben", sagte er müde.

„Hm", machte Pansy knapp. „Und du und Granger? Schon verheiratet?", erkundigte sie sich säuerlich. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich.

„Was?", fragte er ehrlich verdutzt, und Pansy atmete aus.

„Sie ist so unglaublich nervtötend!", erklärte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Ich dachte schon, sie würde deine Adresse mit dem Cruciatus aus mir rausfoltern, wenn ich es ihr nicht gesagt hätte", fuhr sie angewidert fort.

„Nett, dass du es doch über dich gebracht hast", bemerkte er und lehnte den Kopf zurück.

„Ach, ihr Besuch war also… _nett_?", griff sie seine Worte mit wissendem Blick auf, und er drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung.

„Geht dich nichts an, oder?", erwiderte er und würde nicht auf ihre Falle reinfallen. Sie verzog lediglich den Mund.

„Und jetzt? Wo wirst du wohnen?" Goyle war zu ihnen gestoßen und setzte sich auf die Sofalehnte. Draco zuckte die Achseln.

„Mal sehen. In irgendeinem Hotelzimmer", erklärte er nur.

„Und deine Mutter?", wollte Goyle wissen. „Was sagt sie dazu?"

Draco zuckte erneut die Achseln. „Ich melde mich bei ihr, wenn… mir danach ist", schloss er, denn er wollte darüber gerade nicht nachdenken.

„Ich hätte ja gedacht, Granger hätte schon den perfekten Plan für dich bereit gelegt, und du würdest demnächst unter ihrem Pantoffel einziehen", bemerkte Pansy spitz.

„Ich bin mir sicher, es wäre ein sehr netter Pantoffel", sagte Blaise zwinkernd neben ihr. Pansy knuffte ihn in die Seite.

„Wirklich witzig", giftete Pansy. Draco war froh, nicht antworten zu müssen, und die vier Slytherins verfielen in Schweigen. Es war nett, Witze über die anderen zu machen, es gehörte dazu, wie das Grün zur Schlange gehörte. Es lag in ihrer Mentalität, aber unterm Strich konnte er sehen, dass alle diese Frage beschäftigte.

Er, der vielversprechendste von ihnen, stand nun ohne Eltern und ohne Haus da. Nach Hogwarts musste er noch einmal neu von vorne beginnen.

Aber er war nicht alleine. Und das machte wohl den ganzen Unterschied. Und er wusste nicht, inwieweit Pansy Witze machte, oder ob er wirklich in der Lage wäre, mit seinen Freunden ernsthaft über Granger sprechen zu können. Wahrscheinlich noch nicht.

Sein Blick fiel auf Goyle, der vergessen auf seiner Lippe kaute.

Sein Vater hatte den Kuss bekommen. Er hatte das Gefühl, Goyle verkraftete es besser, als es Draco jemals könnte.

„Sag mal", sagte Goyle plötzlich, „hast du den alten Schnatz unter den losen Dielen in deinem Zimmer mitgenommen?", fragte Goyle fast hoffnungsvoll, und Draco runzelte die Stirn. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein.

„Nein", sagte er und musste lächeln, „ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass wir ihn dort versteckt hatten", gestand er ein. Und es war bestimmt schon sieben Jahre her, überlegte er grinsend. Und er hatte gestern Spannenderes zu tun gehabt als das….

„Nicht schlimm. Wir verstecken in deinem neuen Haus einfach noch einen", erwiderte Goyle achselzuckend.

„Oh, weißt du noch, als deine Mutter einen Anfall bekommen hat, nachdem wir versucht hatten, über ihr Rosenspalier hoch zu deinem Fenster zu kommen und alle ihre Rosen in diesem Jahr vollkommen zerstört haben?", wollte Pansy kichernd wissen.

„Jaah", erwiderte Draco und stützte die Ellbogen auf seine Knie, während er grinsen musste. „Seitdem gab es keine Spaliere mehr am gesamten Haus", bestätigte er. Ihm fielen noch hundert weitere Erlebnisse mit Pansy und Goyle ein, aber Goyle sprach direkt schon ihr nächstes Abenteuer an, als sie eine Schatzkarte gezeichnet hatten und das Kreuz immer wieder magisch an einem beliebigen Fleck hatten erscheinen lassen, und angefangen hatten, den Garten umzugraben, in der Hoffnung, verborgene Schätze zu finden.

Narzissa hatte am Abend sofort einen Bannspruch auf alle Maulwürfe gesprochen und geschworen, die Biester beim nächsten Mal auszuräuchern. Das Rätsel der Maulwurfshügel hatte Draco niemals gegenüber seiner Mutter gelüftet. Besser so. Er hätte bestimmt eine Woche nicht sitzen können, nahm er an.

Pansy erzählte aufgeregt die nächste Geschichte und lächelnd hörte er zu. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so traurig wie zuvor.

Als sie den Gemeinschafstraum betrat, hatte sie leider nicht das Glück, dass Ginny, Harry und Ron vielleicht Quidditch spielen waren. Ginny saß mit einem Lehrbuch auf dem breiten Fenstersims, und Harry und Ron lernten ebenfalls auf der Couch. Wer hätte damit rechnen können? Die Schüler lernten tatsächlich mal.

Ron hob als erster den Blick. „Hermine", sagte er, aber Hermine erkannte, es war eine Mischung aus Erleichterung und dem stillen Vorwurf in seinem Blick. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre der Scharlachrote Buchstabe direkt auf ihre Stirn gemalt, so sahen Harry und Ron sie nun an. Sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe und atmete tief ein, denn sie wusste nicht, was richtig wäre, zu sagen.

Harrys Blick war so forschend. Und Bilder erschienen vor ihrem inneren Auge. Es war fast kompulsiv und bezeichnend, dieses Verhalten, stellte sie erschreckend fest, weil sie diesen Abschnitt in ihrem Leben jetzt neu begonnen hatte. Dracos Lächeln erschien vor ihren Augen, wie er zwischen ihren bloßen Beinen gelegen hatte, sein Mund – sein unglaublicher Mund – und was er alles verruchtes mit seiner verdammten Zunge getan hatte, sie erinnerte sich kurz wieder an seinen steifen Penis und wie er sie ausgefüllt hatte, und nur, weil sie Harry und Ron ansah.

Gott, sie war krank. Wirklich krank.

Denn ihr fiel jetzt auf, Harry und Ron waren ebenfalls Jungen. Jungen, die wahrscheinlich besser wussten, was Malfoy mit ihr angestellt habe konnte, besser als Hermine es gestern hätte wissen können, und Harry und Ron besaßen ebenfalls einen Penis.

Wow. Sie hatte gedacht, sie hätte die seltsame Pubertät übersprungen, aber nein. Da war sie! Albern und unpassend, wie Hermine fand. Sie senkte rasch den Blick, bevor Ron noch würde bemerken können, wie gut die Röte ihres Gesichts zu seinen Haaren passen würde, oder so etwas!

„Hey", war alles, was Harry sagte, und Hermine schüttelte böse über sich selber leicht den Kopf, hob den Blick und streckte den Rücken durch.

„Hey", begrüßte sie ihn ebenfalls, und Ginny war vom Fenstersims gesprungen, kam auf sie zu und umarmte sie herzlich. Hermine war dankbar für die Geste und für die Ablenkung.

„Na, alles ok? Hat alles geklappt?", wollte Ginny wissen, der Hermine gestern bruchstückhaft erklärt hatte, sie wolle Malfoy helfen, umzuziehen.

„Ja, alles ist ok", sagte sie.

„Hast du bei ihm übernachtet? Habt ihr euch vertragen oder habt ihr euch so gefetzt, dass du dir ein Hotelzimmer nehmen musstest?", fragte Ginny, aber sie hörte Harry und Ron gleichzeitig ein spöttisches Geräusch machen, und sie hob die Augenbrauen als sie den Blick wieder auf beide richtete.

Der Scharlachrote Buchstabe leuchtete wahrscheinlich bunt auf ihrer Stirn, wie eine billige Leuchtreklame, nahm sie bitter an.

„Das hätte er wahrscheinlich nicht gewagt", sagte Harry schließlich eher teilnahmslos, als er den Blick zurück in sein Buch senkte. Und jetzt war es wohl irgendwie raus. Alles, was gestern noch im Ungewissen und im Dunkeln gelegen hatte, schien mittlerweile offen auf dem Tisch zu liegen, im Raum zu stehen, wie ein Hippogreif mit acht Beinen.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Ginny erstaunlicherweise, als wäre Hermine mit Seamus zusammen oder sonst einem Jungen, den die Gryffindors vor ihrer Nase ansatzweise passend gefunden hätten.

„Ich denke, gut", sagte sie vage. Sie wusste es nicht wirklich. Er war ihr nicht anders als gleichmütig vorgekommen, aber sie wollte jetzt, vor Harry und Ron, keine Vermutungen über sein Gefühlsleben anstellen und den beiden womöglich noch eine Angriffsfläche bieten, ihn zu ärgern oder sonst etwas!

Dann fiel ihr wieder ein, was sie dringendes loswerden wollte und wofür sie bereits eine Stunde eingeplant hatte. Sie hatte Dracos Blick draußen wohl bemerkt, als sie ihm vorgeschlagen hatte, sich in einer Stunde zu treffen.

Was hast du eine Stunde lang vor? Das hatte in seinem Blick gelegen, aber sie hatte es nicht kommentiert, denn das konnte sie noch nicht machen. Sie begab sich ohnehin auf sehr, sehr dünnes Eis damit.

„Harry, kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?", fragte sie schließlich, und skeptisch hob sich sein Blick aus ‚Verteidigung für Fortgeschrittene'.

„Mit mir?", fragte er verblüfft. „Für ein Geständnis ist es zu spät, und ich glaube, ich bin nicht so interessiert, wie du vielleicht denkst", schloss er, eine Spur angewidert.

„Bitte?", ergänzte sie, und ignorierte seine ekelhafte Anspielung. Er ließ sie allerdings nicht lange betteln, denn er war nicht Draco. Er erhob sich also.

„Ich nehme an, dafür müssen wir den Raum verlassen?", wollte er unsicher wissen, und schien einen vielsagenden Blick mit Ron zu rauschen. Hermine wollte am liebsten die Augen verdrehen. Die beiden waren so kindisch.

„Viel Glück, Harry. Wenn es eklig wird, ruf einfach! Ich hol dich da raus!", versprach Ron kollegial, und Hermine stöhnte auf.

„Jungs!", sagte sie mahnend, aber Ron grinste frech. Sie ignorierte es. Harry folgte ihr, denn sie ging in den Schlafsaal der Jungen. Gott sei Dank waren die Siebtklässler gerade alle sonst wo.

„Soll ich die Tür zu machen? Hast du vor, mir irgendeinen ekligen Ausschlag zu zeigen, den man nur von einem ekligen Slytherin bekommen kann, oder-?", erkundigte er sich glatt, aber sie atmete entnervt aus.

„Harry", sagte sie flehend. „Bitte, mach die Tür zu, ok?", ergänzte sie ruhiger, und seufzend schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Sie war sich bewusst, dass er sie aufziehen würde. Natürlich wusste sie das. Aber er erfüllte ihr den Wunsch und kam langsam, die Hände in den Taschen vergraben auf sie zu. Er setzte sich allerdings nicht neben sie auf das Bett. Oh, das würde schwer werden.

Sie hatte so viel von Draco gesehen, dass sie schon fast vergessen hatte, wie Harry aussah. Seine grünen Augen waren anders als alle anderen Augen. Denn in Harrys Augen lag immer so etwas wie Mut und Verständnis und Abenteuerlust und wahre Freundschaft. Sie hatte lange Zeit vergessen, was sie eigentlich an ihm gehabt hatte, und was für ein echter Freund er eigentlich gewesen war. Und dann war diese lästige Pubertät doch zwischen sie geraten, ging ihr auf. Vielleicht konnten Jungen und Mädchen in dieser Zeit keine guten Freunde sein, weil sie zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren?

Sie musste lächeln als sie die Tränen in ihren Augen spürte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie hatte alles, was sie fühlte, so lange unter Verschluss gehalten, und jetzt, obwohl er wusste, wo sie gewesen war, obwohl er wohl anzunehmen schien, was sie gestern Nacht getan hatte, war er jetzt mit ihr hier in seinem Schlafsaal, bereit, zuzuhören.

Und sofort fiel aller Hohn von ihm ab, er zog die Hände aus den Taschen und kam sofort näher.

„Was hat er getan?", fragte er sofort, eine Spur gewaltbereiter. „Hermine, was ist los, wieso weinst du?", ergänzte er hastig, nicht willig, sich zu setzen, wohl bereit, loszurennen. Wie leicht er es annahm, dass es wegen Draco war, ging ihr auf. Sie hätte schon vor Längerem anfangen müssen, ehrlicher zu sein.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry", sagte sie also frei heraus, und sein Ausdruck fiel, verschwand völlig von seinem Gesicht.

„Du – was?" Er starrte sie an. Unbeholfen und verwirrt.

„Mich?", wiederholte er ungläubig. „Du meinst?" Er schien unsicher zu sein, nicht mehr sicher, was das Wort zwischen ihnen bedeutet, oder ob sie nun in ihn verliebt war. Sie musste breiter lächeln.

„Ich liebe dich als besten Freund", erklärte sie lachend. Er schien ein wenig erleichtert zu sein.

„Oh, gut. Ich meine nur, ich glaube, Ginny hätte einen Anfall bekommen, wenn du jetzt… also wenn wir…" Er fuhr sich durch die strubbeligen Haare.

„Oh Harry", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. Ihr ging auf, dass sie diese Worte noch nie gesagt hatte. Vielleicht zu ihrer Mum, als sie noch kleiner war. Oder zu ihrem Dad. Und ihr ging auf, dass sie diese Worte als erstes zu Harry sagte, nicht zu Draco. Zwar meinte sie die Worte in Bezug auf Harry anders, als sie es in Bezug auf Draco jemals meinen würde, aber dennoch fiel es ihr auf. Es war ihr wichtig, dass Harry es eher wusste. Dass Harry in der Rangfolge, was Freunde und Leidensgenossen anging, über Draco stand. Vielleicht nicht mehr über Draco, dachte sie dumpf. Vielleicht… gleich auf?

Sie bemerkte, wie ihre Gedanken abdrifteten.

„Ich muss mit dir reden, über Draco", ergänzte sie langsam. Harry verzog jetzt gequält den Mund.

„Oh, Hermine, ich glaube nicht, dass ich – kann ich Ginny holen?", bot er ihr ungelenk an. Und sie atmete langsam aus.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden, wie es mit ihm ist", erklärte sie, so vage sie konnte. Harry rümpfte die Nase.

„Gut, wirklich. Wirklich gut", sagte er knapp, immer noch angewidert.

„Es geht um… seine Situation", fuhr sie unsicher fort. Harry hatte die Stirn immer noch gerunzelt, als hätte sie ein Dutzend Stinkkäfer auf ihrem Schoß sitzen, bereit, einen nach ihm zu werfen. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und setzte sich noch immer nicht neben sie.

„Seine Situation?", wiederholte er widerwillig.

„Also, erinnerst du dich noch an den Plan?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Harrys Züge entgleisten wieder in die Ratlosigkeit.

„Hermine, wir hatten tausend Pläne. Welchen genau?"

„Der Plan… nach Hogwarts?", wagte sie zu fragen, und er schien nachzudenken.

„Nach Hawaii zu fliegen?", vermutete er knapp.

„Nein", sagte sie ernst.

„Das Ministerium zu seinem eigenen Wohl niederzubrennen?", schlug er als nächstes vor, aber er schien langsam drauf zu kommen, als sie wieder lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte, bei dem Gedanken an diesen alten Plan.

„Grimmauld Place?", entfuhr es ihm ungläubig. „Hermine, das ist eine Barracke. Dass du, Ron und ich dort wohnen würden nach Hogwarts, war eine fixe Idee. Wir haben nicht genug Gold, um es zu renovieren. Es ist ein Baugrundstück, sonst nichts mehr", sagte er ernsthaft.

„Ich kenne jemanden, mit viel Gold zur Verfügung, der es renovieren könnte?", schlug sie etwas scheinheiliger vor, und Harry atmete aus.

„Du willst, dass ich es Malfoy verkaufe?", erkundigte er sich ungläubig, mittlerweile einen nachsichtigen Blick auf den Zügen.

„Nein, ich… hatte eigentlich überlegt, ob wir dort nicht alle zusammen wohnen könnten?"

„Klar, wieso nicht!", sagte er achselzuckend. „Und wir richten ihm im obersten Stockwerk seine eigene Todesser-Folterkammer ein, wo er Hauselfen und Muggel quälen kann, wie er lustig ist!", entfuhr es ihm lakonisch, mit einem bösen Ausdruck. „Die Nachbarn würden sich freuen! Vor allem die gute, alte Mrs Black in ihrem Portrait. Das reine Blut würde ihrem Gemüt wirklich mehr als gut tun!"

Hermine seufzte auf, ja, sie hatte sich diese Reaktion bereits ausgemalt, aber sie sagte erst mal gar nichts zu Harrys Ausführungen.

Harry sah sie schließlich an. Lange. Sie dachte schon, er würde nicht mehr sprechen.

„Langsam glaube ich, du machst keinen Scherz, Hermine", bemerkte Harry resignierend. Sie saß abwartend vor ihm, die Augen groß und gespannt auf sein Gesicht geheftet. „Bitte sage, dass du Witze machst?", bat er sie gequält, aber sie ruckte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Harry-"

„-bei aller Liebe, Hermine, ich glaube, das ist eine wirklich blöde Idee", sagte er ehrlich.

„Wieso denkst du nicht einfach drüber nach?", versuchte sie es erneut, mit Engelszungen. „Ich meine, du hättest jemanden, der es renovieren würde, du müsstest nicht alleine dort wohnen, es ist wirklich zentral gelegen, und-"

„-und es ist Malfoy", schloss er nickend, mit einem Hauch Verachtung. „Und was meinst du damit, ich müsste nicht alleine wohnen?", entfuhr es ihm ungläubig. „Nur Malfoy und ich?" Es klang wie eine Kriegserklärung, Hermine wusste das.

„Na ja, nein… also, Ginny und ich könnten… auch dort wohnen?", sponn sie jetzt weiter.

„Der arme Ron, einfach ersetzt", sagte Harry mit gespielter Sorge, kopfschüttelnd, die Stimme voller Entrüstung. Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Gut, ich gebe zu, es klingt… seltsam."

„Es klingt einfach grauenhaft, Hermine", korrigierte Harry sie. „Und es klingt unglaubwürdig. Denn… er hat Gold, oder nicht? Wieso sollte er mein Haus renovieren wollen, wo er sich doch einfach ein brandneues irgendwo bauen lassen kann?" Sie merkte, Harry wollte nicht über Malfoy oder seine Möglichkeiten reden.

„Weil ich denke, es würde ihm gut tun, mit uns zu wohnen."

Harrys Mund öffnete sich mit einem Hauch Erkenntnis. „Oh, denkst du das, oder war das seine Idee?"

„Er weiß es noch nicht", erwiderte sie, etwas ertappt. Harry nickte.

„Ja, das ist mir klar", bemerkte er knapp. „Hermine, ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen, so wie du. Gut, mit mir schläft er auch nicht, und das ist absolut fabelhaft", fuhr er ungerührt fort, und Röte schoss in ihre Wangen. Sie senkte hastig den Blick. „Ich denke, du baust dir da ein Luftschloss. Erstens würde es niemals gut gehen", ergänzte er mit nachsichtigem Blick, „zweitens wollen weder er, noch ich, noch Ginny oder Ron das, und drittens-"

„-ich… liebe ihn, Harry", sagte Hermine plötzlich, und Harry verzog sehr knapp den Mund.

„Ihn auch, hm?", spielte er trocken auf ihr vorheriges Geständnis ihm gegenüber an, und Hermine spürte, wie sie lächeln musste.

„Vielleicht… könntest du wenigstens drüber nachdenken? Mir zuliebe? Denn ich will euch alle nach Hogwarts nicht verlieren", beteuerte sie traurig. Harry schien noch immer nicht ganz über dieses neue Geständnis hinweg zu sein, denn sein Ausdruck war gequält und säuerlich. Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf, wie um ihr Geständnis schleunigst wieder zu vergessen.

„Moralische Erpressung zieht bei mir nicht, Hermine", erklärte Harry schließlich kopfschüttelnd. „Und… du verlierst mich nicht nach Hogwarts, nur weil du uns nicht alle zwingst, heile Hermine-Welt zu spielen, in der wir alle im selben Haus wohnen müssen", sagte Harry in diesem nachsichtigen Tonfall, den Hermine nicht leiden konnte.

Sie seufzte auf. „Ok", entfuhr es ihr entmutigt. „Ich… dachte, es wäre keine schlechte Idee", sagte sie nur und erhob sich wieder. Harry schüttelte nur wieder den Kopf.

„Er wird dir dasselbe sagen, wenn du ihm diese Schnapsidee eröffnest", sagte Harry achselzuckend.

„Ich denke, er würde es machen. Für mich", erwiderte sie voller Überzeugung.

„Oh und ich nicht? Willst du mich wieder erpressen?", erkundigte er sich, langsam gereizt, und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es ist in Ordnung. Ich habe dich gefragt, du hast nein gesagt. Ende der Geschichte, Harry", bestätigte sie.

„Und er würde es niemals machen!", beharrte Harry auf seine Worte.

„Ok", räumte sie ein, damit er nicht noch wütend werden wurde.

„Ok", erwiderte er und sie verließen den Schlafsaal. Er öffnete die Tür und zuckte kurz zusammen, als er Ginny vor der Tür empfing, die wohl gewartet hatte.

„Darf ich jetzt?", fragte sie lächelnd, den Blick auf Hermine gerichtet. Harry nickte nur.

„Bitte, ich kann mir wirklich keine weiteren Lobeshymnen auf Draco Malfoy anhören", bemerkte Harry mit einem eindeutigen Blick auf Hermine zurück. Diese schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Kindisch. Du bist kindisch, Harry", rief sie ihm nach. Er hob lediglich die Hand zum Gruße, ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen. Ginny schob sie zurück in den Schlafsaal und schloss die Tür wieder.

„Ich finde deine Idee großartig", sagte Ginny offen, ohne zu verheimlichen, dass sie gelauscht hatte. Hermines Augen weiteten sich perplex.

„Ginny!", sagte sie schockiert über ihre neugierige Freundin, aber Ginnys Ausdruck wurde ernster.

„Und verlass dich drauf, Harry wird schon ja sagen", versprach sie Hermine plötzlich ernster. Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Was? Nein, er hat klar und deutlich gesagt, was wahrscheinlich passieren wird. Es war vielleicht eine blöde Idee", sagte Hermine nur und rieb sich die Stirn. Harrys Worte ergaben natürlich Sinn. Und wenn sie auch nur ansatzweise darüber nachdachte, was Draco sagen würde – sie wollte es gar nicht zu Ende denken, denn es schrie förmlich nach Streit.

„Ich habe was gegen ihn in der Hand, Hermine", tat Ginny das Problem scheinbar gelassen ab. Hermine musterte sie ungläubig.

„Ginny, so was geht nicht einfach so. Das ist tatsächlich eine wichtige Entscheidung", fuhr Hermine fort.

„Ich weiß", bestätigte Ginny. „Aber wie ich schon sagte, es wird funktionieren. Die beiden werden sich schon nicht anstellen", schloss sie achselzuckend. Langsam musterte Hermine ihre beste Freundin. Ginny war sich nie so sicher, wenn sie nicht tatsächlich glaubte, dass etwas Aussicht auf Erfolg hatte. Ginny war eher der zurückhaltende Typ. Nicht der Typ, der alles durchsetzte, worauf sie gerade Lust hatte.

„Wieso glaubst du das?", fragte Hermine nun ernster, denn tatsächlich fand sie es bemerkenswert, mit welcher Überzeugung Ginny sie ansah.

„Weil ich schwanger bin", sagte Ginny, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.


	38. Chapter 38

Kapitel 38

Er kam sich vor wie ein Idiot, wie er hier in der Bibliothek saß, alleine am Tisch, und ständig auf die Uhr starrte. Sie war bisher eine halbe Stunde zu spät. Unfassbar, dass er hier pünktlich aufgetaucht war! Die Feder lag in seiner Hand, ohne dass er bisher geschrieben hatte. Wo war sie, zum Teufel noch mal?

Er starrte auf die Seite vor sich, ohne sie zu lesen. Hatte sie ihn tatsächlich sitzen gelassen? Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, aber vielleicht hatte Potter ihr auch verboten, noch einmal rauszugehen. Er würde es Potter zutrauen, und er würde ihr zutrauen, ihrem heiligen Potter keinen Wunsch abzuschlagen.

Zornig umkrallte er die Feder fester. Oh, er würde –

„Entschuldige", holte ihn ihre leise Stimme zurück. Außer Atem setzte sie sich neben ihn, und kurz war er überrumpelt von ihrer Erscheinung, mit der er schon nicht mehr gerechnet hatte. „Zaubertränke?", stellte sie mit einem Nicken auf seine Unterlagen fest und holte ihre eigenen Zaubertränkebücher aus der Tasche.

„Du bist zu spät", klärte er sie leise auf, obwohl er annahm, sie wusste das bereits.

„Ja, tut mir leid, es… kam was dazwischen", wich sie ihm aus.

„Ja? Hat Potter dich gefesselt und du kamst nicht an deinen Zauberstab?", vermutete er bitter, und erntete ihren nachsichtigen Blick, als wäre er ein Kind. Er hasste das.

„Nein, hat er nicht", erwiderte sie lediglich, strich die Seite in ihrem Buch glatt, aber er war noch nicht fertig damit, sich über ihre Unpünktlichkeit aufzuregen.

„Du lässt mich eine halbe Stunde warten, und alles was du sagst, ist, dass es dir leid tut?", wollte er knapp wissen, und gereizt hob sich ihr Blick.

„Was willst du noch? Soll ich es auf Pergament verfassen, mit Blut unterzeichnen? Soll ich dir ein Sonett schreiben, weil du diese halbe Stunde kaum verkraftet hast?", entgegnete sie spöttisch, immer noch im Flüsterton, aber er war sauer.

„Nein, wir haben einen Termin abgemacht und du-"

„-oh Gott, Draco! Es tut mir leid, ok? Es ist etwas dazwischen gekommen, was ich nicht innerhalb von fünf Sekunden hätte abhandeln können!", knirschte sie, zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Und was?", wollte er nun wissen. „Oder geht es mich nicht an, welche Wehwehchen Potter dir anvertraut hat, weswegen du mich hast sitzenlassen? Wollte er dir ausreden herzukommen, war es das?", knurrte er, außer sich vor Eifersucht, und er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er jemals damit würde aufhören können. Sein Blut kochte, wenn er nur an seinen Namen dachte. Potter. Arschloch.

„Er weiß überhaupt nicht, dass ich herkommen wollte, Merlin noch mal", fuhr sie ihn zischend an. Draco schüttelte tief verletzt den Kopf.

„Oh natürlich nicht. In deinem Kopf ist es ja eine Schande, dich mit mir zu treffen. Ein Grund, dich aus dem scheiß Trio zu werfen, ich vergaß", schnappte er kalt.

„Gott, du bist so ein Arschloch", flüsterte sie verständnislos. Es zerrte an ihm, dass sie ihn beleidigte.

„Dann sag mir, dass es nicht so ist!", verlangte er von ihr, den Blick kalt auf sie geheftet.

„Warum sollte ich dir irgendetwas sagen, wenn du dich so verhältst?"

Kurz schwieg er verbissen, genauso wie sie. Sie war im Unrecht. Er war im Recht. Und er verdiente verdammt noch mal mehr von ihr, als eine fadenscheinige Entschuldigung dafür.

„Dann… lass es", spuckte er ihr mit kalter Boshaftigkeit entgegen, klappte sein Buch zu, packte seine Sachen ein und erhob sich, kochend vor Zorn. Aber sie war genauso schnell auf den Beinen und hatte ihre Sachen gepackt.

„Du bist einfach nur-"

„-ein Arschloch?", schlug er ihr bitter ihr Lieblingswort vor, und sie hob zornig den Blick zu seinem Gesicht. Seine Mundwinkel waren angespannt gesunken, und sie sah ihm auch nicht unbedingt voller Zuneigung entgegen. Er nahm an, sie hatten mal wieder einen Dissens in ihrer kurzen Beziehung erreicht. „Wenn du das sagst, muss es ja wohl so sein, Granger", bestätigte er nickend und verströmte kalte Wut.

Und sie weinte nicht mal, so wütend schien sie auf ihn zu sein. Und bitter, gemischt mit widerlicher Enttäuschung schüttelte sie nur den Kopf, schulterte ihre Tasche und ließ ihn mit zornigen Schritten stehen.

Wütend knallte er seine Tasche zurück auf den Tisch, und einige Schüler in der Entfernung an anderen Tischen, schossen ihm beleidigte Blicke zu. Und er zwang sich, sich hinzusetzen, denn sonst würde er gleich schreien und Wände einschlagen.

Sein Atem ging angestrengt, während er saß, die Fäuste auf dem Tisch geballt, aber sie war es nicht wert, dass er sich wegen dem Arschloch Potter aufregte. Er schloss kurz die Augen. Alle guten Gefühle, die er gehegt hatte, hatte der Zorn verschwinden lassen.

Lernen.

Er musste jetzt lernen.

Und nicht an sie denken. Ganz einfach. Er käme nicht angekrochen. Sie konnte angekrochen kommen! Und wenn sie es nicht tat, dann hatte er eben einen Fehler gemacht. Die nächsten Mädchen standen bestimm schon in der Schlange, um ihn zu bekommen, und er würde es ihnen bestimmt nicht verweigern. Denn unter all diesen Mädchen war nicht eine dabei, die ihm ständig widersprach und auch noch Potter vor ihn stellte! Keine!

Und war das nicht großartig, dachte er voller Zorn und knallte sein scheiß Zaubertränkebuch zurück auf den Tisch, so dass die Schüler in nächster Nähe zusammenzuckten. Aber keiner wagte, ihn anzusprechen, ihn zu maßregeln oder bei Madame Pince zu verpetzen.

Die Bibliothek würde vor Punkteabzug wahrscheinlich überlaufen, würde das passieren, wusste er mit grimmiger Sicherheit.

Sie strich wütend den Absatz durch, den sie sich gerade zum Wolfsbanntrank aufgeschrieben hatte. Sie hatte die Monate falsch eingetragen. Der Gemeinschaftsraum füllte sich langsam, denn die Schüler kehrten vom Essen zurück.

Zeit, dass sie hoch in den Schlafsaal lernen ging.

„Hey, Hermine, schon zurück?", kommentierte Ginny ihre Anwesenheit verblüfft. Richtig, Ginny. Sie konnte unmöglich böse mit Ginny sein. Ginny war schwanger! Es war so unglaublich, und Harry wusste es noch nicht. Nur Ginny wusste es und jetzt sie.

Ginny wusste es seit zwei Wochen.

„Ja", rang sich Hermine eine Antwort ab. Und Ginny freute sich über diese Neuigkeit, denn natürlich gab es für sie niemand anderen als Harry. Und sie fand es natürlich ein wenig verfrüht, aber sie sagte sich einfach, dass sie nur noch die Prüfung für ihre Zags machen würde, denn Fred und George hatten es nicht anders gemacht. Wie sollte Hermine dagegen argumentieren? Hatte sie auch nicht gewollt, denn Ginny würde auch so zurechtkommen, das wusste Hermine.

„Was ist los, Streit im Paradies? Du- oh", mischte sich Ron ein, hielt aber sehr schnell die Klappe, als sie langsam den eisigen Blick gehoben hatte. Er schenkte ihr ein unsicheres Lächeln. „Sieh mich nicht so an", murmelte er verängstigt. „Echt jetzt, Hermine", ergänzte er beschwichtigend und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Ich bin sicher, deine gemütliche Puppenhaus-Idee hat sich zerschlagen?", vermutete Harry jetzt mit einem Grinsen, das ihr wohl sagen sollte, dass er es ihr schon gleich gesagt hatte, aber sie erhob sich abrupt.

„Halt deine Klappe, Harry", knurrte sie lediglich, verabschiedete sich entschuldigend von Ginny und ging mit zornigen Schritten zu den Treppen der Schlafsäle.

Oben angekommen schlug sie die Tür ins Schloss und setzte sich zornig auf ihr gemachtes Bett.

Sie war so wütend! Malfoy war so ein Mistkerl! Sie hatte nicht mal Lust gehabt, ihn zu beruhigen, ihn zu beschwichtigen! Er hatte es einfach nicht verdient! Wie er mit ihr sprach! Als hätte sie nicht das geringste Recht, Freunde zu haben. Als hätte sie nicht das geringste Recht, sich aufzuregen. Dabei wusste sie, weshalb Harry Draco nicht leiden konnte. Und aus denselben Gründen konnte sie ihn manchmal ebenfalls nicht leiden. Draco dachte nicht nach, wenn er jemanden verletzte. Es kümmerte ihn einfach nicht! Aber er war so nachtragend, wie eine Diva, und Hermine kotzte es langsam an!

Wie sollte sie jemals ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit ihm führen? Sie konnten ja nicht ständig abgeschottet von allen anderen, nur zu zweit irgendwo Zeit verbringen. Funktionierte es nur dann? War es eben so? Gott, und sie hasste, dass Harry Recht gehabt hatte! Und sie wusste nicht, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Oh, sie konnte sich denken, dass er nur darauf wartete, dass sie angekrochen kam. Dass er ihr zu gerne ein Ultimatum stellen würde!

Zornig atmete sie durch die Nase aus, dass sich ihre Naseflügel aufgebracht blähten.

All den Aufwand, den sie betrieben hatte! Sie hatte sogar mit Harry darüber gesprochen, dass sie alle zusammen wohnen konnten, weil sie sich alle bestimmt großartig verstehen würden! Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht?!

Fast zerbrach die Feder in ihrer Hand, so fest drückte sie sie aufs Pergament. Am liebsten hätte sie alle Kissen von ihrem Bett direkt durchs geschlossene Fenster geschleudert.

Und Ginny hatte sie gebeten, es keinem zu verraten. Und das tat Hermine dann auch nicht. Und wenn ihm ihre Entschuldigung nicht gut genug gewesen war, dann war das sein Problem, und ganz bestimmt nicht ihres! Ja, es war gerade eine kritische Phase, und wahrscheinlich fasste er alles immerzu nur gegen sich auf, und er vertraute keinem – ja, ja. Sie wusste das.

Sie hatte nur gedacht, es wäre alles anders geworden, nach gestern!

Sie hatte sich ihm gestern ganz hingegeben, und heute machte er alles kaputt! Sie war auch verletzt durch die Dinge, die er einfach tat, ohne nachzudenken!

Sie hasste es. Sie war so wütend, dass sie nicht mal weinen konnte. Er machte alles so kompliziert. Es war nicht einfach, mit ihm zu reden. Es war immer nur schwer. Wenn sie erst mal eine seiner Türen geöffnet hatte, stand sie vor der nächsten verschlossenen Tür. Und es war eine undankbare Aufgabe, alle seine Schlösser und Türen zu entziffern, ihn zu beruhigen und ihm ständig zu versichern, dass alles ok war.

Es war frustrierend. Und sie war müde. Er konnte das nicht machen. Er konnte einfach nicht!

Lernen. Einfach lernen, Hermine. Sonst stehst du am Ende da, mit nichts als deiner Wut, sagte sie sich bitter.

Und dann lernte sie. Solange, bis die anderen Mädchen in den Schlafsaal kamen und sich hinlegen wollten, und noch weit darüber hinaus. Als Lavender sich über das Licht beschwerte, verschwand Hermine mit ihrer Decke wieder im Gemeinschafstraum, der bereits leer war.

Sie war im Modus. Sie hatte ihn schon lange vermisst. Aber jetzt war sie angekommen. Die Außenwelt war ihr herzlich egal. Sie lernte. Seite um Seite, Formel um Formel. Alles, was ihr Gehirn fassen konnte, lernte sie.

Und sie lernte noch, als die Sonne bereits aufging. Denn sie war gerade alles, nur nicht müde. Gefühle waren zurückgestellt, und sie befand sich im Einklang mit sich und ihrem Verstand. Und es tat so gut. Es tat gut, etwas zu tun, von dem sie endlich mal wieder Ahnung hatte. Es fühlte sich richtig an. Alle Entscheidungen, die sie in den letzten Wochen getroffen hatten, brachten eine beunruhigende Ungewissheit mit sich, aber das hier – Bücher wälzen, Formeln lernen – das brachte ihr Ruhe.

Und erst als die ersten Schüler in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, hob sie endlich den Blick aus ihren seitenlangen Notizen, um verblüfft festzustellen, dass es Montag war.

„Morgen", begrüßten sie die Erstklässler gähnend. Hermines Magen knurrte laut. Wow. Sie hatte tatsächlich durchgemacht. Sie fühlte sich großartig!

„Hermine." Ron hatte sie sanft angestupst. „Hermine, wir müssen los", sagte er, und ihre Augen flatterten auf.

„Was? Ich bin wach!", rief sie träge aus.

„O-k?", erwiderte Ron langsam. „Alles gut?", ergänzte er, und sie sah ihn gähnend an.

„Bestens", gab sie zurück und erhob sich von ihrem kaum angerührten Frühstück. Wie war sie in die Große Halle gekommen, wunderte sie sich knapp, aber schon folgte sie Harry und Ron gähnend aus der Halle auf den Flur.

Zauberkunst. Die ersten Stunden hatten sie Zauberkunst, und sie konnte nur hoffen, Flitwick ließ sie Sprüche mit Kissen machen, denn das käme Hermine sehr gelegen.

Sie erreichten das Klassenzimmer, aber noch war es verschlossen. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand neben der Tür, und Harry und Ron beobachteten sie misstrauisch.

„Hermine?", sagte Ron wieder, und irgendwie waren ihre Augen zugefallen.

„Hm?", schreckte sie auf.

„Hast du… heute Nacht geschlafen?", fragte er knapp, und sie nickte entrüstet.

„Natürlich!", log sie achselzuckend. Langsam fielen ihre Augen wieder zu, und sie musste versuchen, nicht an der Wand einzuschlafen. Sie bemerkte wie etwas vor ihren Beinen herwuselte. Flitwick war gekommen. Er schloss die Türen auf, und die Schüler strömten ins Innere. Sie protestierte nicht mal, dass die Jungen hinten sitzen wollten, denn es kam ihr recht.

Flitwick verkündete, dass sie heute mit Kissen den _Accio_ in Verbindung mit dem Dopplungszauber üben würden. Es war ein Zauber, der in der Baubranche tagtäglich ausgeübt wurde, und er war nicht leicht zu beherrschen. Zumindest nicht, wenn man müde war.

„Harry, bringst du mit ein Kissen mit?", murmelte Hermine und hatte vergessen, dass sie sich mit Harry eigentlich noch gestritten hatte. Oder?

„Ja", bemerkte er mit einem eindeutigen Blick, aber sie gähnte herzhaft, und ignorierte seinen Spott.

Als er zurückkam, war sie bereits an Rons Schulter gesackt. Harry platzierte ihr Kissen vor ihr, und Ron legte sie sanft darauf ab. Hermine grunzte etwas zur Bestätigung, und Flitwicks Stimme säuselte sie in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Sie spürte Harrys Hand an ihrer Seite, als er sie wachstupste. Ihr Kopf flog in die Höhe.

„Miss Granger?", wiederholte Flitwick ungeduldig.

„Hm?", machte sie verwirrt und verschlafen.

„Welcher Bewegung entspricht der Zauber?"

„Nach Hurdles Gesetz fällt die Bewegung für die Dopplung unter die drei signifikanten Bewegungen der Erschaffung. Der Beginn, das Wachstum und die Vielfalt", ratterte sie runter, was sie heute Nacht erst notiert hatte. Ron schnalzte neben ihr ungläubig mit der Zunge.

„Nun – richtig", sagte Flitwick, verwunderte über die schnelle Antwort. „Nehmen Sie zehn Punkte."

„Die bekommt selbst im Schlaf zehn Punkte", murrte Ron neben ihr, und im Sitzen fielen Hermine schon wieder die Augen zu.

„Mr Weasley, können Sie uns die Bewegung der Vielfalt, die Miss Granger richtigerweise angesprochen hat, verdeutlichen?" Sie hörte Ron neben sich aufstöhnen.

„Jetzt gerade? Noch nicht…", schloss er resignierend. Ein paar andere Schüler lachten verhalten.

„Na, na, es ist wichtig, dass Sie diesen Ablauf bis nächste Woche beherrschen – ohne dass ich jetzt Tipps geben möchte", ergänzte Flitwick eilig. „Irgendwer anders?" Flitwick wandte sich ab, und gleichzeitig fiel Hermines Kopf zurück aufs Kissen.

„Sie ist unmöglich", beschwerte sich Ron kleinlaut neben ihr.

…

Irgendwie war Zauberkunst vorbei. Sie bemerkte es nur, als Ron sie an der Schulter berührte.

„Hermine? Komm schon!", zwang er sie, sichtlich genervt. Gähnend erhob sie sich von ihrem Platz.

„Habe ich… schon gezaubert?", wollte sie schlaftrunken wissen, und Ron verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja? Vorhin? Merlin, wieso hast du nicht geschlafen?", wollte er ungläubig von ihr wissen.

„Was haben wir jetzt?", fragte sie stattdessen, und er sah sie an.

„_Wir_ haben gar nichts", betonte er langsam.

„Super!", sagte sie gähnend.

„Du hast Geschichte der Zauberei bei Binns", widersprach er mit mehr Nachdruck. Kurz überlegte sie.

„Super", wiederholte sie, denn sie glaubte, Binns würde es nicht merken, würde er selber während seines Unterrichts einschlafen. Dann konnte sie Schlaf nachholen. Ron holte Lavender ein.

„Hey, du hast jetzt auch bei Binns, richtig?", fragte er sie und schob Hermine in ihre Richtung. „Kannst du aufpassen, dass du sie nach dem Unterricht weckst?", fragte er grinsend, und Lavender betrachtete Hermine ein wenig ungläubig.

„Wieso schläft sie?"

„Was weiß ich", murrte Ron. „Weckst du sie?"

„Meinetwegen", erwiderte Lavender pikiert, und Hermine folgte Lavender den Flur hinab. Ihre Schultern hingen, und ihr war kalt vor Müdigkeit. Immerhin war der Klassenraum schon offen, als sie ihn erreichten, und Hermine ließ sich in die letzte Reihe neben Lavender auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Sie war eingeschlafen, bevor Professor Binns durch die Tafel geschwebt war, und wurde erst wieder durch Lavenders groben Stoß an der Schulter wieder geweckt.

Munterer blinzelte Hermine, als sich alle Schüler um sie herum bereits wieder erhoben.

„Was?", murmelte sie „Ich habe meine Augen erst eine Sekunde zugehabt", sagte sie ungläubig.

„Du schnarchst", informierte Lavender sie beflissen, während Dean den Daumen in der Luft emporreckte.

„Astrein, Hermine", bemerkte er. „Der alte hat nicht mal gemerkt, dass Seamus und ich Snape explodiert unterm Tisch gespielt haben. Ich glaube, dein Schnarchen hat er für Vogelgezwitscher gehalten."

Hermine spürte, wie sie rot wurde. Oh je… Gut, dass sie McGongagall erst heute Nachmittag hatte. Sie nahm an, würde sie da im Unterricht schlafen, würde McGonagall sie zwingen, ihr Schulsprecherabzeichen vor versammelter Menge zu verspeisen.

Obwohl nein, das würde Snape heute Nachmittag eher tun.

Sie streckte sich noch einmal ausgiebig, ehe sie sich erhob und ihr Magen laut knurrte.

Lavender war bereits verschwunden, und Hermine folgte träge den übrigen Gryffindors in die Halle. Mittagessen klang nach einem super Plan.

Sie hatte sich die Haare in einen Zopf gebunden und schlang das Essen fast genauso schnell herunter wie Ron neben ihr. Dieser warf ihr ab und an einen scheelen Blick zu, aber sie ignorierte ihn. Sie hatte vor, sich gleich noch eine halbe Stunde hinzulegen, um den Schlafmangel bis Verwandlung noch irgendwie aufzuholen.

Denn bei McGonagall war sie besser wach.

Sie hatte den Eintopf gierig und hungrig verschlungen, und erhob sich mit einem Blick auf Ginny.

„Ich ruhe mich kurz aus, wir reden heute Nachmittag", versprach sie ihrer besten Freundin eilig, denn Hermine hatte noch einige Fragen an Ginny, bezüglich des neuen Ereignisses, von dem sie zu gespannt war, wie Harry auf seinem hohen Ross damit umging.

Sie verließ die Halle in Gedanken und wäre fast in ihn hinein gelaufen, so abrupt war er im Türrahmen der Großen Halle erschienen. Richtig. Dieses Problem gab es auch noch. Sie hatte ihn heute erfolgreich verdrängt, darin war sie besonders gut, und jetzt stand er vor ihr. Ausgeschlafen und gutsaussehend. Unschlüssig verzog sich sein Mund.

„Oh Merlin, wenn das jetzt eine Szene wird, dann entschuldigt mich, ich möchte essen", bemerkte Pansy genervt und schob sich an Hermine vorbei in die Halle.

„Hey", wurde sie von Goyle scheu begrüßt, als er Pansy und Blaise in die Halle folgte. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Aber nein, mit Goyle hatte sie tatsächlich die wenigsten Probleme aus dieser Bande an Slytherins.

Und Hermine wollte nicht streiten, sie wollte nicht reden, sie wollte einfach schlafen. Einfach nur schlafen, und nicht darüber nachdenken, dass er schuld daran war, dass sie es nicht getan hatte. Sein Blick musterte sie immer noch abweisend. Gott, er war so unglaublich nachtragend. Seine grauen Augen zeigten kein Erbarmen. Wie konnte sie eigentlich so blauäugig gewesen sein und angenommen haben, dass tatsächlich die Möglichkeit bestand, dass sie alle in einem Haus leben könnten?

„Hast du vor, dich zu entschuldigen?", fragte er sie tatsächlich, mit kalter Kontenance, trotzig, wie ein kleiner Junge.

„Ich?", wiederholte sie verblüfft, verwundert darüber, dass er überhaupt sprach.

„Sicher, wer sonst?", entfuhr es ihm böse. „Ich habe nichts getan", schloss er überheblich.

„Nein, Malfoy. Ich werde jetzt schlafen, denn ich bin müde."

„Hat Potter dich die ganze Nacht lang um Vergebung bitten lassen?", erkundigte er sich spöttisch bei ihr, und Hermine platzte der Kragen. Es passierte selten genug, und vor allem eigentlich nie in der Öffentlichkeit der Großen Halle, aber jetzt ballte sie die Fäuste und starrte ihn zornerfüllt an.

„Ja, weißt du was, genau das ist passiert!", erwiderte sie bissig. „Und anschließend habe ich ihm von dem Sex mit dir erzählt, und er war überzeugt, dass er es besser könne, und dann hat er es mir bewiesen! Wir waren die ganze Nacht dabei, und vielleicht hat er ein paar weise Tipps für dich, Malfoy!", zischte sie voller Hass, und seine Züge entgleisten seinem Gesicht übergangslos.

„Ich hoffe, du findest das witzig, Granger", flüsterte er hasserfüllt, und sie sah, wie er die Fassung verlor.

„Nein, ich finde es überhaupt nicht mehr witzig, du eingebildeter, eifersüchtiger Affe!", rief sie verzweifelt.

„Wenn Potter dir-"

„-wenn du noch einmal seinen Namen sagst, verfluche ich dich auf der Stelle! Hier vor der Großen Halle!", drohte sie so zornig, dass einige Schüler im Inneren neugierig die Hälse verrenkten, um sie zu sehen. Sein Mund öffnete sich, denn sein Kiefermuskel lockerte sich eine Spur.

„Vielleicht solltest du ihm sagen, dass du seine Eier gefunden hast, Granger", bemerkte er knapp. „Ich bin sicher, er sucht sie schon seit Jahren", ergänzte er böse. Seine grauen Augen wanderten über ihr Gesicht. Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihm ihre beiden flachen Hände wütend vor die Brust zu stoßen, dass er gegen den Türrahmen hinter sich stolperte. Sie hatte nicht übermäßig viel Kraft angewandt, aber er hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie physische Gewalt einsetzen würde. Seine Augen hatten sich ungläubig geweitet.

„Du willst das so, oder?", fuhr sie ihn verzweifelt an. „Du kannst es nicht sein lassen?" Sie wischte sich die Tränen der Verzweiflung und der Übermüdung vom Gesicht. „Es ist ganz einfach, Malfoy", erklärte sie jetzt unter Tränen, „entweder du willst mich so wie ich bin – mit Harry und Ron an meiner Seite – oder du willst mich nicht und lässt mich in Ruhe, suchst dir eine neue Ablenkung und tust mir nicht mehr weh!", sagte sie müde und erschöpft.

Sein Mund hatte sich überfordert geöffnet.

Und sein Blick verließ langsam ihr Gesicht, und sie spürte, dass sie nicht mehr nur zu zweit im Torbogen der Großen Halle standen. Ein harter Ausdruck trat in Dracos Augen, und ihr Herz fiel, als sie Harrys Stimme hörte.

„Ich bitte dich, gib mir einen guten Grund, Malfoy", sagte Harry fast unerträglich ruhig. Draco stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin, gefährliche Gewaltbereitschaft im Blick, und Hermine wischte sich zornig die Tränen von der Wange.

„Ihr seid Idioten", fluchte Hermine übermüdet.

„Ich habe Sankt Potter nicht zu meiner Rettung gerufen", erwiderte Malfoy so abweisend, als würden sie sich nur oberflächlich kennen. Sie lachte auf.

„Ich habe ihn nicht gerufen!", empörte sie sich.

„Oh ja, eine Szene direkt hier im geheimen Torbogen der Großen Halle zu veranstalten dient natürlich nicht dazu, Potters Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen!", fuhr er sie haltlos an.

„Ich brauche Harrys Aufmerksamkeit nicht, Malfoy!", schrie sie jetzt. „Der einzige, der immer nur von Harry spricht, bist du! Du, du, du!", fuhr sie ihn an. Draco verdrehte daraufhin die Augen. „Und es reicht mir!", ergänzte sie völlig kraftlos. Dann wandte sie sich zu Harry um, der sie ein wenig überrascht betrachtete. „Und du!", sagte sie endlos erschöpft. „Wenn du dich weigerst, mir zu helfen, zu mir zu stehen, und ein paar Steine aus meinem Weg zu räumen, was deiner Überheblichkeit keinen Abbruch tun würden, dann halte dich gefälligst aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus!", knurrte sie, so dass Ron einen Schritt zur Seite wich, als sprühe sie glühend heiße Funken. „Wenn du nichts mit der Tatsache zu tun haben willst, dass ich mit Draco zusammen bin, dass ich ihn liebe und ihn nicht verlassen werde, nur weil du es für eine schlechte Idee hältst, Harry, dann hast du das Recht verwirkt, hier her zu kommen und dich aufzuführen wie ein gekränkter, tiefverletzter bester Freund, der ihm nur zu gerne die Faust ins Gesicht schlagen möchte!" Sie deutete auf sich und ihn. „Das hier ist nämlich zweigleisig, Harry."

Sie atmete langsam aus. „Wenn du es nicht schaffst, eine Sekunde darüber nachzudenken, was für unsere Freundschaft richtig und wichtig ist, was erlaubst du dir dann, jetzt hier aufzutauchen und so zu tun, als würdest du mir den Rücken freihalten? Streite dich mit Draco in deiner eigenen Freizeit! Jetzt gerade bin ich nämlich dran!", schloss sie so laut, dass Stille über die Große Halle fiel.

Kraftlos drehte sie sich zu Malfoy herum, dem der Mund fast etwas einfältig offen stand.

„Ist es das, was du wolltest?", fragte sie erschöpft. „Vielleicht reicht es dir endlich als verdammter Beweis? Ich ziehe Harry nicht vor. Nicht in meinem Bett, nicht an meiner Seite, du dummer, egoistischer Slytherin!"

Und dann ließ sie die Jungen stehen. Einfach so. Sie würde nicht schlafen können, jetzt nach diesem Fiasko. Sie weinte zornige Tränen, und wünschte sich, gar nichts gesagt zu haben. Sie war zu müde, um zu streiten.

Sie hasste alle Jungen.

Und dann war sie gegangen. Sinnlos stand er jetzt Potter und Weasley gegenüber. Potter atmete überfordert aus.

„Vielleicht solltest du dir nächstes Mal überlegen, ob du sie wieder so wütend machen willst?", schlug er ihm glatt vor, und Dracos Mund verzog sich böse.

„Oh, ich bin nicht der einzige, der gerade zur Sau gemacht wurde, Potter", schloss er, aber er hatte ihre Worte nicht überhört. Sie liebte ihn. Sie hatte es laut gesagt, zwar nicht ihm gegenüber aber gegenüber dem Potter-Club…. Etwas zwickte in seinem Bauch vor Glück, aber noch ignorierte er dieses Gefühl. Sie hatte ihn geschubst und vor der versammelten Großen Halle angeschrien. Er war ein Malfoy, und er ließ sich nicht ungestraft blamieren.

„Na, habt ihr Spaß?", erkundigte sich die kleine Weasley, die sich mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck neben Potter gestellt hatte. Die Gespräche in der Halle wurden wieder lauter. Scheinbar war es nun langweilig geworden, ihnen zuzusehen, nachdem Granger ihren großen Auftritt beendet hatte. „Schön", schloss sie mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln.

„Malfoy, Hermine hat überlegt, dass wir alle zusammen ziehen können. In Harrys Haus, am Grimmauld Place", fuhr sie ungerührt fort. Dracos Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Was? Die kleine Weasley machte wohl Witze!

„Es müsste renoviert werden", fuhr sie einfach fort, „aber Gold ist ja eher weniger dein Problem, richtig? Es ist ein großes Haus, jeder hätte seine Etage, vorausgesetzt, Ron möchte nicht mitkommen, und ich finde, die Idee ist – so verrückt sie auch klingt – nicht schlecht." Er hörte Potter entnervt neben der kleinen Weasley aufatmen. Weasley neben Potter stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Hey! Wie kann es sein, dass ich durch Malfoy ersetzt werde?", fragte er bestürzt. „Seit wann gibt es diesen Plan?", wollte er zornig wissen.

„Ron, du willst doch wohl nicht mit zwei Paaren unter einem Dach wohnen?", erkundigte sich die kleine Weasley überrascht bei ihrem Bruder.

„Was soll…-?" Weasley unterbrach sich selbst und verzog angewidert den Mund. Er fixierte Potter mit einem entrüsteten Ausdruck. Ja, wahrscheinlich vögelte Potter Weasleys Schwester, nahm Draco in seinem Hinterkopf dumpf an. Und Granger wollte das? Es war doch nicht ihr ernst? Warum sollte er mit dieser Horde in einem Haus wohnen, was alt und baufällig war und er mit seinem Gold auch noch renovieren müsste?!

„Es war eine fixe Idee, Ginny. Nichts, was ich auch nur annähernd in Erwägung ziehen würde", sprach ihm Potter aus der Seele. Aber die kleine Weasley trug ein unlesbares Pokerface auf ihren Zügen.

„Ach nein, Harry?", bemerkte sie mit einem Blick aus geschliffenem Eis. Draco hatte keine Ahnung, was zwischen den beiden passierte, aber gut war es auch nicht.

„Nein?", erwiderte Potter, ein wenig unsicherer.

„Dann wird es Zeit, dass wir reden. Allein", ergänzte sie, und Draco würde für alles Gold der Welt jetzt gerade nicht mit dieser kleinen angsteinflößenden Person mitgehen. Ähnlich schien es Potter zu sehen.

„Allein? Was ist los, Ginny?", entfuhr es ihm vorsichtig.

„Komm", sagte sie nur, zog Potter mit sich, und er verblieb allein mit Weasley. Dieser schürzte die Lippen, vergrub die Hände unschlüssig in seinen Hosentaschen, und nickte abschließend.

„Jaah, wir haben gar nichts miteinander zu bereden", sagte Weasley knapp, wandte sich mit einem Nicken von ihm ab, und Draco war dankbar, endlich die Halle verlassen zu können.

War sie verrückt geworden? Er richtete seinen Blazer, kämmte ich nervös durch die Haare, und wusste nicht, was er denken sollte.

Aber… das konnte sie unmöglich ernst meinen…. Unmöglich. Sie sollte ihn besser kennen, dachte er zornig. Über seine Leiche würde er diesem Plan zustimmen.


	39. Chapter 39

Kapitel 39

Es war eine Weile her, seitdem er sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, jemanden abzufangen. Eigentlich hatte er das noch nie nötig gehabt, ging ihm auf. Vor Zaubertränke erwischte er sie. Sie hatte Verwandlung gehabt und bog um die Kurve, die hinter dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins lag. Sie ging allein, und es war ein Geschenk des Himmels, dass sie alleine war. Er hatte ihren Oberarm anfangen, und erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, als sie ihn erkannte.

„Was tust du?", zischte sie überfordert, als er sie von den übrigen Schülern wegzog, in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Reden", erklärte er ungeduldig. Sie machte ihn wütend. Es machte ihn wütend, dass einige verirrte Strähnen aus ihrem Zopf in ihre Stirn fielen, in ihren Nacken, und dass er sich wünschte, eine dieser Strähnen zu sein, die sie immer abwesend mit ihren Fingern zurücksteckte. Denn dann wäre er ihr so nah, wie er es ständig nur sein wollte. Es machte ihn wütend, dass sie ihn verständnislos ansah, dass sie nicht mal den Anstand besaß, sich schuldig zu fühlen, weil sie ihn geschubst hatte. Es machte ihn wütend, dass sie ihn hatte stehen lassen. Dass sie das letzte Wort gehabt hatte, dass sie ihn vor vollendete Tatsachen stellte, die in ihrem verrückten Kopf vielleicht ansatzweise Sinn ergaben.

Es machte ihn wütend, dass er ihr ausgeliefert war und immer ausgeliefert sein würde.

Es machte ihn so wütend, dass er den Abstand schloss.

„Du bist ein scheiß Miststück", informierte er sie rau, aber bevor sie protestieren konnte, hatte er in ihre Hüfte gegriffen, sie an sich gezogen und küsste sie verlangend, fordernd, zornig, hungrig, nur um sie zu bestrafen, um ihr zu zeigen, was er ihr vorenthielt, und dass sie ihn verdammt noch mal-bitte-verdammt-noch mal ebenso vermissen sollte, wie er es ständig tat!

Sie hatte die Hände gegen seine Brust gestemmt, aber seine Zunge glitt mühelos zwischen ihre Lippen. Er umfing ihren Kopf mit seinen Händen, küsste sie inniger, und spürte, wie sie sich ergab, wie sie die Arme um seinen Nacken, legte, ihm erlaubte, sie enger an sich zu bringen, und er lehnte sie gegen die harte Wand, presste seinen Körper gegen ihren, drückte sein Becken gegen ihre Mitte und entschied, dass es zu lange her war, dass er sie nackt gesehen hatte. Er löste sich von ihren Lippen, und sie machte die unglaublichsten Geräusche, als er ihren Hals sanft küsste. Verlangend hob sich sein Blick.

„Lass uns gehen", schlug er ihr rau vor, und ein Blick in ihre Augen sagte ihm, dass sie das mindestens so dringend wollte wie er, aber Vernunft überschattete ihr Verlangen, stellte er entnervt fest.

„Wir streiten gerade", protestierte sie halbherzig, und er küsste ihre Lippen daraufhin nur noch einmal, biss in ihre Unterlippe, schob seine Zunge wieder in ihren Mund, und seine Hände glitten unter ihre Bluse auf ihre nackte Haut. Sie zuckte zusammen, lehnte sich zurück, und sah ihn schwer atmend wieder an.

„Na und?", konterte er gepresst auf ihre Worte hin, und sie sah sich panisch um.

„Wir haben Zaubertränke", ermahnte sie ihn erneut.

„Weißt du, wie scheiß egal das meinem Schwanz ist?", erwiderte er tatsächlich vollkommen verständnislos, und Röte kroch in ihre Wangen.

„Draco, wir müssen reden", sagte sie und versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu wenden.

„Wieso?", wollte er ungeduldig wissen. „Du lässt mich doch schon bereits vollkommen entmündigt Potters Drecksbude renovieren und quartierst mich bei ihm ein", entgegnete er achselzuckend.

„Hör zu, ich-" Er schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und verschloss ihre Lippen einfach wieder. Mit Genugtuung registrierte er, wie sie gegen seine Lippen seufzte, wie ihre Hände den Weg in seine Haare fanden, wie ihr Körper mit seinem zu verschmelzen drohte, ehe sie sich anscheinend wieder fing. „Warte!", maßregelte sie ihn erneut, nachdem sie sich unter viel Kraftaufwand von seinen Lippen gelöst hatte.

„Was?", wollte er ernsthaft am Rande seiner Geduld von ihr wissen.

„Ginny ist schwanger", entfuhr es ihr nun heiser. Und tatsächlich reichte diese Information, dass er seinen besitzergreifenden Griff um sie lockerte.

„Was?", fragte er verständnislos. Dann begriff er, dass Potter ein alter Schwerenöter war, und wohl den Vogel abgeschossen hatte. „Oh", ergänzte er, wenig intelligent. Was sollte ihm das jetzt sagen.

„Deswegen… kam ich gestern zu spät. Ginny hat es mir erzählt. Und sie… hat es jetzt Harry erzählt. Und sie wird ihn überzeugen, dass wir… zusammen wohnen sollen." Er sah sie stirnrunzelnd an.

„Hermine, wenn du mit mir leben möchtest, habe ich genug Gold, um uns einen Palast bauen zu lassen", erwiderte er gepresst, denn er wollte sie jetzt eigentlich ziemlich dringend nackt in seinem Bett.

„Draco-"

„-ist das jetzt lebenswichtig?", unterbrach er sie gereizt, aber ihr verletzter Blick sprach Bände. Er ließ seufzend von ihr ab, und sie richtete ihre Bluse.

„Ich finde die Idee nicht schlecht", sagte sie stur.

„So viel habe ich schon verstanden. Aber ich habe es nicht nötig, mir ein Haus mit den ‚Potters' zu teilen", betitelte er ihre Freunde abwertend. Ihre Augen verengten sich böse. „Ernsthaft", ergänzte er mit mehr Nachsicht.

„Ich denke, es würde dir gut tun", erwiderte sie mit Nachdruck. Er zog die Stirn in krause Falten.

„Ja? Wieso? Weil ich meine Aggressionen dann direkt zu Hause abreagieren könnte?", vermutete er spöttisch.

„Draco-"

„-Hermine", unterbrach er sie kopfschüttelnd, „das ist vollkommen verrückt und absolut unnötig!" Aber ihr Blick war unerträglich. „Und hättest du mir deine Idee vorher erzählt, hätte ich dir das auch schon gestern sagen können", ergänzte er und wollte sie wieder küssen und dieses Thema abschließen.

„Keinen Sex, bis du es dir nicht wenigstens überlegt hast", sagte sie ernst, und sein Mund öffnete sich schockiert, während er langsam ausatmete. Kurz tat er so, als dachte er nach.

„Ok, habe drüber nachgedacht, es macht immer noch keinen Sinn. Komm her", knurrte er, aber so schnell ließ sie sich nicht austricksen. Sie verweigerte ihm ihre Lippen, das Biest. „Du bestrafst dich genauso wie mich", erinnerte er sie, und ließ seine Finger provozierend langsam, über die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse streichen. Er merkte, wie sich ihre Atmung beschleunigte.

„Ihr… ihr könntet euch vertragen", murmelte sie, die Stimme tief vor Erregung, und es machte ihn an, dass sie versuchte, es zu verbergen.

„Ich bitte dich", sagte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich…-"

„-lass uns gehen!", knurrte er, tief in den Farben der Ungeduld.

„Überleg es-!"

„-ich überlege es mir, verdammt", gab er ihr endlich gepresst das waghalsige Versprechen.

„Und Snape-", flüsterte sie mit geschlossenen Augen, als er seine Lippen auf ihren Hals presste.

„-Hermine, ich will dich jetzt, verdammt!", wisperte er gegen ihre Haut, und sie stöhnte unterdrückt, bevor sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände nahm, um ihn zu küssen. Wieder und wieder fand sie seine Lippen, und er zog sie mit sich, sprach das Passwort des Portraits zwischen zwei Küssen und missbilligend öffnete der Blutige Baron. Es war mitten am Tag, kein Schüler war im Gemeinschaftsraum, und er zog sie mit sich, riss sich beim Gehen grollend sein Hemd vom Körper, und sie stolperten fast die Stufen empor, so wenig, schenkten sie ihrer Umwelt Beachtung.

Er schlug die Schlafsaaltür ungeduldig ins Schloss, war sofort wieder bei ihr, half ihr, die Bluse zu öffnen, und knurrte unwillig, als sie ihren Rock ausziehen wollte.

„Lass ihn an", befahl er dunkel, und ihre Wangen waren mittlerweile tiefrot. Er öffnete seine Hose, schob sie seine Beine hinab, zog seinen Zauberstab, legte den Schutzzauber auf seine steinharte Erektion, und sah, wie sie sich verlangend auf die Unterlippe biss.

Er zog sie ungeduldig zu seinem gemachten Bett, sie fiel nach hinten, und keine Sekunde später war er über ihr. Er zerrte ihr Höschen ihre Beine hinab, und seine Hand fuhr grob über den Stoff ihres BHs, als sie rau in sein Ohr stöhnte.

Verflucht noch mal zu viel Zeit war vergangen seit dem letzten Mal! Seine Hände schoben hastig ihren Rock über ihre Hüfte nach oben, und er platzierte sich ungeduldig zwischen ihren Schenkel, aber er sah wie feucht sie schon war, wie bereit für seinen Schwanz, und der Gedanke machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Er drang unbeherrscht nach vorne, in ihre unglaubliche Enge. Sie keuchte vor Überraschung auf, und er wusste, er hätte sich mehr Zeit lassen müssen, aber er hatte nicht gekonnt! Erlösend sank sein Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Sie trug noch ihre Strümpfe, und es turnte ihn noch mehr an. Seine Hand strich fest über ihren Oberschenkel, griff nach ihrem Po, rammte sich erneut in sie, und sie stöhnte auf. Ihre Schenkel legten sich um seine Hüfte, und wieder zog er sich zurück, um mit einem mächtigen Stoß in sie einzudringen.

„Draco!", keuchte sie, am Rande ihres Orgasmus', und er wurde schneller, liebte ihre Enge und grollend ergoss er sich in ihrer Hitze. Zitternd kam sie unter ihm, bog sich ihm entgegen, und er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, ehe die schwarzen Punkte vor seinen Augen verschwanden.

„Verdammt", fluchte er unbeherrscht. Sie wehrte sich bereits unter ihm.

„Wir… schaffen es noch", murmelte sie ein wenig desorientiert, richtete sich bereits neben ihm auf, als er sich von ihr gerollt hatte, und er sah ihr bewegungslos zu, lag auf seiner Seite, und begriff nicht, wie sie bereits wieder stehen konnte. „Draco?", sagte sie auffordernd in seine Richtung.

„Ist das… ist das dein Ernst?", fragte er unbeeindruckt. Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Schulsprecher? Wir sind Schulsprecher?", schien sie ihn ausgerechnet jetzt erinnern zu müssen, und stöhnend richtete er sich mikroskopisch langsam auf. Sie stürmte zum Spiegel an der Wand, zupfte ihre Haare zurecht, knöpfte ihre Bluse zu, und er verschloss seine Hose, beseitigte alle möglichen, fragwürdigen Spuren und stand oben ohne vor ihr.

„Dein… Hemd?", fragte sie unschlüssig.

„Unten", murrte er erschöpft, und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Komm jetzt", befahl sie. Sie kommandierte viel, fiel ihm schließlich auf, aber er war zu befriedigt, um zu streiten. Er folgte einfach nur, sammelte unten sein Hemd auf, knöpfte es lose zu, fuhr sich mit einem Griff durch seine Haare, ließ sie strubbelig auf seinem Kopf liegen und folgte ihr weiter gähnend nach draußen auf den Flur.

„Wieso rennst du nicht vor?", erkundigte er sich knapp, den müden Spott auf den Lippen.

„Mein Gott, beweg dich endlich!", herrschte sie ihn an, und vor Snapes Klassenzimmer blieb sie stehen. Er kam kopfschüttelnd neben ihr zum Stehen. Sie klopfte, und gerne hätte er ihr noch gesagt, dass er es liebte, wenn ihre Wangen vom Orgasmus noch gerötet waren, aber er verkniff es sich.

„Herein", hörte er Snapes angespannte Stimme. Granger öffnete zitternd die Tür. „Ah, die Schulsprecher beehren uns auch mit einem Besuch. Wie nett", schloss er. „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Slytherin, fangen Sie an", knurrte er unbeeindruckt, und Hermine war nur einen Moment lang überrascht, als er ihr folgte. Er war zu müde, um zu streiten, und zu müde, um sich einzureden, dass er ihre Seite verlassen wollte.

Und so stellte er sich neben sie an ihren Tisch. Potter blickte starr auf die Tischplatte vor sich. Draco nahm an, er wusste mittlerweile, dass die kleine Weasley schwanger war, überlegte er dumpf. Weasley schien nicht zu wissen, was vor sich ging und bedachte ihn, Draco, mit einem ungläubigen Blick. An Hermines Mundwinkel zerrte ein anbetungswürdiges Lächeln, was er am liebsten geküsst hätte, aber er beherrschte sich.

„Alles ok?", fragte sie Potter im Flüsterton. Dieser hob verwirrt den Blick, antwortete aber gar nicht. Er schien nicht mal zu bemerken, dass Draco neben ihr stand. Potter wandte den Blick zurück auf sein leeres Schneidebrett, während er und Hermine zum Vorratsschrank gingen, um die Zutaten zu besorgen. Sie trafen auf Pansy, die neue Drachenwurzeln brauchte.

„Und?", erkundigte sie sich gereizt. „Bequem unter Grangers Pantoffel?", wollte sie mit eindeutig erhobener Augenbraue von ihm wissen, und betrunken vor Glück musste er grinsen.

„Ja, der bequemste Ort, den ich kenne", bekannte er sich offen zu seiner Sucht, und Pansy schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf.

„Du bist so erbärmlich", informierte ihn Pansy, aber selbst Hermine lächelte verstohlen. „Ihr seid beide erbärmlich", korrigierte sich Pansy und verschwand zurück zum Slytherintisch.

Und tatsächlich verbrachte er seinen Abend mit Goyle. Sie gingen spazieren, draußen im lauen Abendwind. Er war mit Goyle bereits bei Nessie gewesen, denn Goyle hatte ein seltsames Herz für Tiere entwickelt. Für große, unhandliche Tiere noch dazu.

Der Riese hätte seine Freude mit ihm, überlegte Draco dumpf.

„Schon komisch, wie alles anders ist", bemerkte Goyle zufrieden neben ihm.

„Alles anders?" Draco sah ihn an.

„Na ja, für dich, für mich", erläuterte er unsicher.

„Jaah", bestätigte er langsam. Es war vieles anders, aber nicht alles. Er war noch immer reich. Er war noch immer Draco Malfoy, und er konnte noch immer Gryffindors nicht leiden. Außer einer. Hermine hatte angekündigt, mit der kleinen Weasley eine Art Freundinnen-Gespräch zu führen. Ihn interessierte es nicht. Es interessierte ihn kaum, dass Potter Vater wurde. Potters Kind würde ein elendes Vorzeige-Musterkind sein, nahm er bitter an.

Selber schuld, dachte er sich gleichmütig. Wer seine Zauber nicht kennt, muss mit den Konsequenzen leben. So einfach war es eben.

Aber es war wie das Muggelsprichtwort vom Teufel. Wenn man von ihm sprach…-

„Guck mal", sagte Goyle neben ihm und deutete auf den Himmel übe dem Quidditchfeld. „Das ist bestimmt Potter", ergänzte er mit einem sicheren Nicken, unverhohlene Ehrfurcht in der Stimme.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", wollte Draco knapp wissen, obwohl er schon gesehen hatte, dass es Potter war. Diese Haare würde jeder überall erkennen.

„Na ja, wer hat schon den Schneid so hoch zu fliegen?", murmelte Goyle kleinlaut.

„Eine Menge Leute", sagte Draco nur und sah gerade noch, wie Potter sich tollkühn gegen den Wind gen Boden warf, den Besen fest in den Händen. Er konnte nicht anders, als zuzusehen, wie Potter dieses Manöver souverän meisterte.

Merlin! Kurz bevor er zwangsläufig hätte aufschlagen müssen – die Regeln der Muggel-Physik ließen keinen anderen Schluss zu – hatte er den Besen herumgerissen, so dass der Staub in Massen aufwirbelte.

„Wow", hauchte Goyle neben ihm. Draco atmete die angehaltene Luft gereizt aus.

„Waghalsige Manöver sind dumm", sagte er, und fand, er klang wie ein altes Waschweib. Merlin, Potter war ein Angeber, das war alles.

„Ich würde gerne so fliegen können", bemerkte Goyle, gänzlich unbeeindruckt von Dracos Worten.

„Wärst du beim Auswahlspiel da gewesen, dann könntest du's", knurrte Draco zur Antwort, und Goyle senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf.

„Du weißt doch-"

„-ja, ich weiß", unterbrach ihn Draco, und sie gingen näher zum Quidditchfeld, von dem sich Potter bereits wieder abgestoßen hatte und in luftige Höhen verschwunden war. Aber Draco konnte nur annehmen, weshalb Potter alleine hier draußen halsbrecherische Manöver flog.

Und er wusste nicht, was ihn trieb. Wahrscheinlich Grangers schlechter Einfluss.

„Hör mal, ich würde gerne mit ihm reden", sagte Draco schließlich.

„Mit…?" Goyle sah ihn an. „Ernsthaft?", vergewisserte er sich mehr als verwirrt. Draco verzog knapp den Mund.

„Ich denke schon", bestätigte er entnervt. Oh, sie würde weinen vor Freude, wenn er es ihr erzählte. Nein, vielleicht wäre sie dann sogar besonders nett zu ihm. Nackt….

„Soll ich… soll ich gehen?", entfuhr es Goyle verblüfft, und Draco ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, eigentlich will ich das nicht, aber wahrscheinlich… wäre es besser", erwiderte Draco nachdenklich. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Potter überhaupt mit ihm reden, geschweige denn Goyle dabei haben wollte.

„Oh, ok", räumte Goyle eine Spur beleidigt ein.

„Wir führen unser Gespräch morgen fort, ok?", schlug ihm Draco vor, und wartete, bis Potter aus der Wolkendecke brach.

„Ok", sagte Goyle achselzuckend. Er war nicht nachtragend. Das war ein großer Vorteil – und ungewöhnlich für einen Slytherin, stellte er mit einem Hauch Selbstironie fest.

Potter wirbelte massig Staub vom Boden auf.

„Hey", begrüßte Draco ihn unschlüssig. Mit einer waghalsigen Bremsung kam er zum Stehen, gerade als Goyle hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwunden war.

„Was?", erwiderte Potter unwirsch und übersprang jede unaufrichtige Begrüßung.

„Ich…" Draco hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen wollte und ärgerte sich, dass er Goyle weggeschickt hatte. Aber Potters Blick klärte sich.

„Hermine hat es dir gesagt", entfuhr es ihm bitter, während er nickte. „Schon klar", ergänzte er knapp. „Ich werde weiter fliegen, Malfoy", sagte Potter schließlich ungerührt.

„Weißt du, es ist nicht so schlimm", sagte er Worte, von denen er nicht wusste, woher sie kamen, Salazar noch mal!

„Ich habe deinen Trost nicht nötig, Malfoy", erklärte Potter stirnrunzelnd und wollte sich vom Boden abstoßen.

„Ihr könntet es loswerden", schlug ihm Draco plötzlich vor, und Potter hielt noch einmal inne.

„Loswerden? Macht man das bei euch so, mit Dingen, die euch Angst machen? Ach ja, Todesser machen das so", beantwortete er glatt seine eigene Frage, und Draco atmete aus, während Potter mit einem Senkrechtstart im Himmel verschwand.

Er wartete geduldig, bis Potter sein nächstes Absturzmanöver vollendet hatte.

Wieder bremste Potter keuchend im Staub, und dieses Mal stieg er vom Besen.

„Wenn Hermine dich geschickt hat, Malfoy, dann Glückwunsch zu ihren Fähigkeiten, dich zu überzeugen, aber ich-"

„-nein", sagte er vehement, denn das wäre ja noch schöner. Nein, er war ein Idiot und war freiwillig hier, ging ihm dumpf auf. „Sie hat mich nicht geschickt", schloss er dennoch. Potter musterte ihn.

„Was soll das hier sein? Falsche Loyalität? Deine Meinung interessiert mich nicht", informierte er ihn ungnädig und zog sich die Lederhandschuhe von den Händen, um sie in den Staub zu werfen. Seine Haare standen vor Drecke, aber Potter war es egal.

„Was willst du noch?", entfuhr es Potter ungeduldig.

„Wenn ich will, dass Granger weiterhin für mich ihre Klamotten auszieht, dachte ich, ich tue so als wäre ich nett", erklärte er, und Potters Mundwinkel sanken böse.

„Du hast das gerade nicht wirklich zu mir gesagt, oder, du widerlicher-"

„-es war ein Scherz, Merlin noch mal", sagte er abwehrend, aber Potters Blick war düster geworden. „Immerhin schwängere ich meine Freundin nicht", ergänzte Draco mit einem sardonischen Lächeln.

„Nein, ich bin sicher bei deinem ekelhaften Lebensstil, kannst du alle Verhütungszauber von A bis Z aus deinem Ärmel schütteln, oder Malfoy? Schnell noch ein paar Geschlechtskrankheiten beseitigen…", fuhr Potter kalt fort, und Draco lächelte schließlich.

„Wenn du das sagst", bemerkte Draco jetzt, ohne sich provozieren zu lassen.

„Was willst du?", fragte Potter wieder.

„Ich nehme an, mit Weasley kannst du darüber nicht reden", schloss Draco achselzuckend, nicht ohne eine gewisse Genugtuung.

„Ach und du denkst, du wärst ein geeigneter Kandidat?", entkam es belustigt Potters Lippen, und Draco wunderte sich über sich selbst.

„Es sieht so aus, als wäre ich das Beste, was du kriegen kannst, ja." Potter lachte freudlos auf.

„Da rede ich lieber mit meinem Nachtisch über meine Zukunft als mit dir", konterte er barsch.

„Ok", sagte Draco nur, setzte sich ins Gras vor den Tribünen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, damit die Sonne sein Gesicht bescheinen konnte. „Es gibt schlimmeres als das", sagte er mit geschlossenen Augen, eine seltsame Ruhe befiel ihn. Schließlich öffnete er die Augen blinzelnd wieder.

„Ja? Niemals im Quidditch zu gewinnen muss ziemlich furchtbar sein. Oder das Mal auf seinem Arm zu tragen, richtig?", bekam er Potters nächsten Seitenhieb zu spüren, und kurz spürte Draco die Bitterkeit in seinen Mundwinkeln.

„Mhm, oder nur für seine Narbe berühmt zu sein", entgegnete Draco knapp.

„Ich bin für weit mehr berühmt als das", erwiderte Potter arrogant.

„Oh ja, du schießt mit super fruchtbarem Sperma. Ladies, aufgepasst", bemerkte Draco und tat so, als ginge er vor ihm in Deckung. Potter musterte ihn knapp.

„Habe ich dich jemals geschlagen?", schien Potter sich über ihm zu wundern, und es klang eher rhetorisch.

„Ich denke, du würdest dich erinnern", erwiderte Draco.

„Ja, der ganze Krieg und all der Scheiß, der ständig in den Weg gerät und mich davon abhält, dir deine Maul zu stopfen", bemerkte Potter kopfschüttelnd, kratzte sich am Kopf und blickte ins Gras hinab, Draco fast schon ignorierend. „Ich hatte befürchtete, irgendwann mit dir reden zu müssen. Mehr als die üblichen Beleidigungen auszutauschen, meine ich", informierte ihn Potter schließlich bitter. „Seit der Entführung habe ich damit gerechnet. Schon eher als dann", schien er sich zu besinnen. „Eigentlich seit…- seit sie jede Woche deinen Gemeinschaftsraum aufgeräumt hat", schloss er kopfschüttelnd und seufzte schwer.

Potter sah ihn wieder angewidert an. „Aber heute ist bestimmt nicht der Tag gekommen, an dem wir beide eine Unterhaltung führen werden", murmelte er ausdruckslos. Es war schwer, sich auf dieselbe Ebene mit Potter zu begeben.

„Hermine würde es begrüßen", erinnerte er Potter ungern. Dieser verzog den Mund.

„Ja? Seit wann tust du, was sie sagt?", wollte er ungläubig wissen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Was findet sie bloß an dir?"

„Ich sehe gut aus und bin charmant", erklärte er achselzuckend.

„Und wieder einmal wäre mein Nachtisch charmanter als du", korrigierte ihn Potter kühl. Er hob wieder den Blick, als würde er in Dracos Gesicht nach einer verborgenen Eigenschaft suchen.

„Ich bin verdammt gut im Bett", ergänzte Draco mit kalter Überzeugung.

„Wieso redest du immer noch mit mir?", wollte Potter verzweifelt von ihm wissen.

„Weil es unvermeidbar ist, Potter, ok? Nach Hogwarts verliert sie leider nicht wieder ihr Gedächtnis und blendet dieses Mal vielleicht dich aus ihrem Leben aus!", knurrte er, bereute aber bereits, die Worte gesagt zu haben. Er wollte nicht, dass sie jemals wieder verletzt werden würde. Und deshalb war er hier. Mehr oder weniger freiwillig.

„Wow, du machst dir so viel Aufwand!", bemerkte Potter mit sarkastischer Ehrfurcht. „Redest mit ihren besten Freunden, ohne sie mit dem Tod zu bedrohen, das muss verdammt schwer sein!", zischte er sardonisch, und Draco biss die Zähne fest zusammen. Dann setzte er ein böses Lächeln auf.

„Du wirst also bald Vater, ja?", erkundigte er sich spöttisch und erhob sich wieder aus dem Gras.

Potters Ausdruck wich wieder einem gequälten.

„Fick dich, Malfoy", spuckte er ihm entgegen.

„Was Weasley wohl sagen wird?", vermutete Draco lächelnd. „Bestimmt schlägt er dir seine Faust ins Gesicht, dafür, dass du seine kleine Schwester entjungfert hast. Und beim ersten Versuch auch noch ins Schwarze getroffen hast!" Sein Grinsen verblasste eine Spur, als Potter sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare fuhr. „Jungfrauen-Sex kann gefährlich nach hinten losgehen", bemerkte er mit weisem Spott.

„Halt dein Maul!", erwiderte Potter angriffslustig, was Draco annehmen ließ, Potter war tatsächlich noch Jungfrau gewesen. Aber wann sollte er auch die Zeit dafür gehabt haben, überlegte Draco dumpf. Neben Welt retten und Dumbledores verflucht selbstloser Sklave sein.

„Potter, reg dich ab", knurrte Draco, der sich weitaus schlimmeres vorstellen könnte. „Die magische Welt wird sich nicht mehr einkriegen, dass der Junge, der überlebt hat, verflucht fruchtbare Eier in seiner Hose hat", spottete er grinsend.

„Gott, kannst du nicht einfach gehen?", knirschte ihm Potter durch zusammen gebissene Zähne entgegen, und Draco atmete aus.

„Merlin, du wirst Vater, du verlierst nicht den Bein!", entgegnete Draco gereizt.

„Aber ich bin kein Vater, verdammt!", entfuhr es Potter so zornig, dass er selber überrascht wirkte. „Ich kann kein Vater sein. Nicht, dass es dich irgendetwas anginge, Merlin, noch mal", schien er sich über sich selbst zu ärgern. Und Dracos Mund öffnete sich. Meinte er das ernst?

Und Draco betrachtete den Helden vor sich, der sich noch nicht ganz entscheiden konnte, ob er bleiben sollte, um sich zu streiten oder endlich verschwand. Den Jungen, der überlebt hatte. Den Jungen, der Voldemort vernichtet hatte. Und das mit siebzehn Jahren. Den verdammten Waisenjungen vor sich, von dem er nicht sagen konnte, woher er diese verdammte Courage überhaupt genommen hatte. Er selber war vielleicht kein Vater, denn er, Draco, war kein Vorbild – hatte noch nie ein Vorbild gehabt! – und er würde nicht wissen, was er seinem Kind sagen könnte, von sich erzählen könnte, was das Kind nicht für immer schädigen würde.

Potter? Potter könnte jeden Tag aus seinem scheiß verfluchten Leben als weise Erziehungslektion verkaufen. Seine Eltern haben sich im Kampf gegen Voldemort geopfert. Dann hatte Potter sich auch noch opfern wollen – und hat den Krieg nebenbei gewonnen.

„Ja", entfuhr es Draco bitter. „Du bist ein Arschloch", informierte er Potter. Er hasste Potter. „Weißt du", begann er bitter, „ich denke, ich hätte einiges dafür gegeben, einen Vater gehabt zu haben, der auch nur im Ansatz so gewesen wäre, wie du." Potter hob langsam verstört den Blick zu seinem Gesicht. „Oder einen besten Freund. Oder… einen Bruder", ergänzte er nachdenklich. „Oder irgendjemanden, der auch nur im Entferntesten eine Ahnung davon gehabt hatte, was es bedeutet, kein scheiß Feigling zu sein. Wahrscheinlich wäre ich dann kein Arschloch geworden", schloss er achselzuckend. „Also, mach deine scheiß Augen auf. Warum denkst du, kleben Granger und Weasley an deiner Seite, gehorchen dir aufs Wort und zweifeln keines deiner verdammten Worte an?"

Potters Mund öffnete sich perplex.

„Ich denke", fuhr Draco fort, als er einen weiteren Schritt zurückmachte, denn seine Gedanken jagten ihm mächtige Schrecken ein, „kein Kind hätte einen besseren Start ins Leben als deins. Der Sohn von dem Zauberer zu sein, der den bösesten Endgegner aller Zeiten vernichtet hat – das klingt besser, als auf der falschen Seite zu stehen, und das vor allen und jedem rechtfertigen zu müssen."

„Ich kann wirklich nicht glauben, dass du das gerade gesagt hast", bemerkte Potter ausdruckslos.

„Was? Tatsachen, die auf der Hand liegen? Merlin, Potter, ich würde so denken, egal, ob ich es dir sagen würde oder nicht. Und wenn ich es nicht sage, sagt es Hermine dir, oder irgendjemand, den du auf der Straße fragst. Du bist blind. Aber was bringt es mir? Was bringt es mir, dich zu hassen, für alles, was du bist und ich nicht, wenn es sie verletzt?", wollte Draco resignierend von ihm wissen. „Es macht mehr Spaß, dich zu beleidigen, sicher, denn du bist ein dämlicher Kriegsheld, aber letztendlich bezahle ich dafür", schloss er grimmig.

„Sie liebt mich", fuhr er böse fort, „aber… dich liebt sie auch. Und… deshalb denke ich, es hängt alles zusammen." Er hasste es, diese Tatsache zuzugeben. „Ich habe mich geschämt, dein Freund sein zu wollen, in unserem ersten Jahr. Als du mir erklärt hast, du wüsstest, welche Seite die richtige wäre?", erinnerte er sich knapp. Potters Mund öffnete sich.

„Du warst ein guter Feind. Hast dich an den Kodex gehalten. Hat man ehrenhafte Feinde, kann man besser schlafen", sagte Draco ernst. „Die Todesser sind ein feiges Pack. Immer mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Kennen weder Ehre, noch… Regeln." Merlin, er hörte wohl gar nicht mehr auf zu reden, stellte er am Rande seiner Blamage fest.

„Du opferst deine Würde für eine Muggel, ist dir das bewusst?", fragte Potter ihn plötzlich aus dem Zusammenhang heraus.

„Du meinst, die verdammte Ironie dahinter? So ironisch ist es nicht, wenn ich länger darüber nachdenke", erwiderte er achselzuckend, aber Potter schüttelte nur wieder den Kopf. „Sie war die einzige, die sich gekümmert hat."

„Oh bitte, es haben sich Dutzende Mädchen um dich _gekümmert_", widersprach Potter kopfschüttelnd.

„Nein", sagte er lediglich kopfschüttelnd. Er hatte keine Lust, darüber zu reden. Hatte keine Lust, zu überlegen, ob die Mädchen sich geschert hatten, ob er betrunken oder nüchtern gewesen war, zornig oder depressiv. Ob es ihnen um Sex gegangen war, oder, wusste Salazar, um was sonst! Er fuhr sich durch die Haare, unsicher, und wusste nicht mal, warum Hermine anders war. Was sie in ihm sah, was keiner sonst bemerkte. „Der Unterschied war, ich… habe sie gehasst. So wie dich", schloss er. „Ich… weiß noch, wie es sich angefühlt hat. Wie ich… gewesen bin", entfuhr es ihm trostlos. „Ich habe ihr wehgetan und… dieses Wort…- irgendwann war es nur noch ein scheiß Wort, ohne jede Bedeutung. Und dann… dann war es gar nichts mehr."

„Schlammblut?", vermutete Potter bitter, und Draco sah ihn an.

„Und es ist so kompliziert!", entfuhr es ihm fast zornig. „Sie ist so… anders. Sie hasst alle Konflikte, jeder Art. Wer ein Freund von Harry Potter ist, ist automatisch gut, und alle anderen müssen sich auf dem Zahnfleisch jedes bisschen Anerkennung von ihr abkämpfen", knurrte er zornig. Eigentlich hatte er nicht beginnen wollen, von Potters Problem auf seine eigenen zu lenken, aber scheinbar war es unumgänglich.

„Auf deinem Zahnfleisch habe ich dich noch nie kämpfen sehen. Ich denke, bei Hermine hat dein Aussehen gereicht, deine hilflose Masche. Sie hat ein Helfer-Syndrom, also…"

„-ich bin kein Projekt!", sagte er kalt. Und er war nicht hilflos.

„Langsam aber sicher nimmt sie dich ein. Ich kenne Hermine. Ich war jahrelang verliebt in Hermine, Malfoy. Sie hat diese… Art. Sie ist so gut im Innern, dass man ausrasten könnte. Und sie verändert dich so schnell, dass du es gar nicht merkst. Und das Schlimme ist, dass sie es überhaupt nicht merkt. Man kann scheinbar Harry Potter sein, und sie entscheidet sich für Draco Malfoy. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie frustrierend und absurd es für uns normale Menschen ist, dabei zuzusehen!", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. Draco wunderte selbst, wie wenig er von diesen Worten hörte. Denn nur ein Satz blieb in seinem Kopf.

„Du… warst in sie verliebt?", wiederholte Draco gefährlich langsam.

„Reg dich ab, Malfoy. Wie du siehst, war das vollkommen egal. Du bist derjenige, der blind ist, wirklich. Sie riskiert ihre Freunde – für dich", schloss er finster. „Und ich will nicht mit dir befreundet sein. Ich will es wirklich nicht. Und ich will von dir bestimmt nicht meine guten Eigenschaften aufgezeigt bekommen", ergänzte Potter gereizt.

„Ich weiß", bestätigte Draco lediglich. Er fühlte genauso. Er wollte das auch nicht. Er wollte es dem Wunderknaben nicht buchstabieren müssen, nur damit Hermine ihn nicht anschrie.

„Ich hasse dich mit so viel Überzeugung, dass es einfach unmöglich ist, mit dir befreundet zu sein", räumte Potter mit absoluter Sicherheit ein.

Draco sagte nichts, denn… er verstand.

„Ich hasse dich dafür, dass du all diese Sachen gesagt hast", schloss Potter stiller. „Und… ich möchte nicht denken, dass jemand wie du tatsächlich jemanden wie mich als Vorbild empfindet." Draco biss die Zähne zusammen. Vorbild? So fasste es Potter auf? Hatte er es so formuliert? Und es war fast traurig, denn wahrscheinlich stimmte es. „Denn es kann gar nicht möglich sein. Wäre ich dein Vorbild, dann würde ich dich nicht so sehr verabscheuen", entfuhr es Potter resignierend. „Dann wärst du kein scheiß Mistkerl, Malfoy, der alles nur bekommt, weil er in seinem Schloss mit den Fingern schnippt!"

Draco hätte gerne ein, zwei Sachen korrigiert, aber er sagte nichts. Wieso noch mal, hatte er angenommen, mit Potter zu reden, wäre eine gute Idee?! Und Potter sprach weiter.

„Und ich denke, du hattest Glück. Das ist alles, Malfoy", sagte er leichthin. „Hermine hat sich für dich entschieden, weil du im richtigen Moment, vielleicht ein einziges Mal etwas ansatzweise Korrektes getan hast. Aber frag mich nicht, wann oder was. Ich weiß es nicht. Und ich glaube, sie hat es wenn sowieso missverstanden, denn es war bestimmt niemals deine Absicht, über deinen Schatten zu springen, und einer Muggel irgendetwas zu beweisen", fuhr er fort. Draco hörte nur zu, denn es war anstrengend. Wahrscheinlich war er selber schuld, er hatte Potter zum Reden gezwungen, und nun bekam er seine gerechte Strafe für so eine Dummheit. Potter fuhr sich über die Stirn, schüttelte den Kopf, schloss die Augen. „Du bist ein dummer Opportunist, und ich denke, du hast von Liebe so viel Ahnung wie dein Vater gehabt hat, denn woher hättest du es lernen sollen?"

Und Draco sprach. „Richtig. Woher willst du es gelernt haben, Potter? Kann mich nicht entsinnen, dass deine Mum oder dein Dad sich besonders viel Mühe bei deiner Erziehung gegeben haben." Potter verzog daraufhin knapp den Mund, als hätte er Draco einen mäßig amüsanten Witz gemacht. „Oder hast du das Konzept Zuneigung von deinen Muggel-Verwandten übernommen?", erkundigte sich Draco trocken, denn nach allem, was er wusste, hatte Potter überhaupt keine Liebe erfahren.

„Ich denke, wir müssen nicht so tun, als hätten wir irgendeinen gemeinsamen Nenner, Malfoy. Ich muss nicht von meiner Kindheit schwärmen, du nicht von deiner", entgegnete Potter ironisch.

„Wir haben Hermine", widersprach Draco knurrend. „Und wenn das auch die einzige Gemeinsamkeit ist, die wir haben, dann-"

„-Gemeinsamkeit?", wiederholte Potter belustigt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Hermine, die ich kenne, hätte niemals-"

„-niemals was?", unterbrach Draco ihn sofort. Potter musterte ihn. Ja, es war, wie es war. Draco hatte das Gefühl, er war so weit gegangen, wie es eben für ihn möglich war, zu gehen. Und Potter kam ihm nicht entgegen.

„Hermine", begann Potter nachdenklich, „ist klug. Und wenn sie dich mag, dann kannst du nicht nur ein Arschloch sein", endete er. Draco blinzelte überrascht. „Aber vielleicht stimmt es nicht", fuhr Potter fort. „Vielleicht ist Hermine nicht mehr nur klug, sondern mittlerweile ein hormongesteuertes Mädchen, was auf dich anspringt wie alle anderen Mädchen im Schloss, bist du auch widerlich und abstoßend." Draco atmete aus. Es fiel ihm schwer, ruhig zu bleiben. Wirklich schwer. Potter schüttelte schließlich den Kopf.

„Ich weiß", sagte Potter schließlich und sah ihn an. „Ich weiß, dass das hier ein schwerer Gang für dich war, ok? Und ich… versuche, mehr dahinter zu sehen, als eine Unbequemlichkeit für dich, die du in Kauf nimmst, um Hermine leichter überzeugen zu können, dir ihren Körper darzubieten", schloss Potter angewidert. „Und wahrscheinlich… ist es unmöglich, dich für immer zu ignorieren, dir alle schlechten Eigenschaften zu unterstellen, die wahrscheinlich immer noch zutreffend sind."

Draco öffnete protestieren den Mund, aber Potter unterbrach ihn.

„- aber ich bin nicht so. Ich bin nicht nett und sozial und immer nur selbstlos, Malfoy. Es gibt ein paar Dinge, die ich hasse, und du gehörst dazu. Und deshalb bin ich kein Held. Und ich bin kein Vorbild. Und einem Todesser werde ich nicht meine Freundschaft anbieten."

„Potter-"

„-und selbst, wenn es nicht stimmt, selbst, wenn du das nicht mehr bist, oder niemals warst – oder was auch immer, Malfoy", unterbrach ihn Potter zornig, „selbst dann, will ich niemals mehr mit dir zu tun haben, als jetzt gerade. Das ist das Äußerste! Es ist anstrengend mit dir zu reden, es ist nicht richtig, mit dir zu reden! Ich kann es nicht. Ich vertraue dir nicht, und ich will es auch nicht versuchen. Wenn Hermine es kann – schön für sie. Aber du wirst sie irgendwann verletzten – wieder mal – und du wirst es nicht schaffen, gut genug zu sein. Gut genug für sie. Sie ist besser als du. Millionenmal besser!"

„Ok", sagte Draco nur. Es gäbe tausend Dinge, die er erwidern könnte, tausend Beleidigungen, die er auf Lager hatte. Aber er verzichtete darauf. Potter schien mehr erwartet zu haben, als dieses eine Wort aus Dracos Mund, aber Potter fand mehr Worte.

„Und ich werde niemals die Türen meines Hauses für dich öffnen", ergänzte Potter. Dracos Mundwinkel hoben sich freudlos.

„Bitter. Ich hatte gehofft, wir suchen in zwei Wochen Gardinen aus", schloss er mit ironischer Enttäuschung.

Dann wurde er ernst.

Denn er musste.

Für sie.

„Hör zu, ich… ich weiß, ich habe keine Ahnung von Liebe oder was auch immer du alles gesagt hast, was ich meinetwegen bestätige, aber ich liebe sie, Potter", sagte er eindringlich. „Und ich würde nicht zu dir kommen, ich würde mir nicht die Mühe machen, etwas zu ändern, etwas zu bewegen, in eine Richtung, die nichts weiter als kompliziert und anstrengend ist, wenn es nicht ernst wäre. Es ist mir ernst. Sehr ernst", ergänzte er mit einem eindeutigen Blick. „Ich werde sie nicht mehr gehen lassen. Ich werde mit ihr zusammen sein, Potter. Und ich werde sie heiraten, sobald sie Ja sagt, und ich könnte sehr leicht gehen. Ich könnte das hier sehr leicht zu unserem letzten Gespräch werden lassen, aber es geht nicht. So egoistisch kann ich nicht sein. Ich bin egoistisch, sicher, denn ich werde sie nicht aufgeben, und wenn sie Millionen Mal besser ist als ich – solange sie bei mir bleiben will, werde ich nicht von ihrer Seite weichen. Und es liegt an dir. Denn wer ihr letztendlich wehtut, bin nicht mehr ich."

Potter schüttelte wieder den Kopf, das Gesicht zu einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse verzogen, als wären Dracos Worte pures Gift gewesen. Potter wandte den Blick ab, weit über das Quidditchfeld.

„Du wirst Vater", sagte Draco still. „Und ob du es willst, oder nicht, Potter, ich denke, das läutet das Erwachsensein jetzt endgültig ein." Potter wandte ihm den Blick wieder zu.

„Ja?", erwiderte Potter knapp. „Und wann zur Hölle bist du erwachsen geworden?", beschwerte er sich ungläubig. Draco zuckte nur die Achseln.

„Vielleicht als mein Vater starb. Oder als Hermine entführt worden ist, als all mein Gold gestohlen war. Oder als meine Mutter mir eröffnet hat, sie habe mein Haus verkauft und lebe jetzt mit ihrem Lover-Arschloch in Frankreich. Vielleicht auch erst, als Hermine gesagt hat, dass sie mich liebt. Irgendwann in diesem Zeitraum, Potter", antwortete Draco unwillig. Aber Potter sah ihn an.

„Du willst sie heiraten?", wiederholte er Dracos Worte fast tonlos. Und es war fast absurd, wie einfach die Antwort darauf war.

„Sicher. Es gibt niemand anderen für mich", entschied er zu sagen. „Niemals." Potter verdrehte die Augen.

„Das glaube ich, wenn ich es sehe", bemerkte er spöttisch, aber Draco bemerkte Potters Blick. Er war anders geworden. Potter schien nicht zu verstehen, weshalb Draco sich so sicher war. Mit ihr.

„Das heißt, du möchtest eine Einladung bekommen, wenn es soweit ist?", schloss Draco aus seinen Worten. Potter runzelte die Stirn, schien aber zu verstehen.

„Ich schätze schon."

Und das war alles an Zugeständnissen, was Draco von Potter brauchte. Mehr würde er auch nicht ertragen können, denn dann würde er sich vielleicht doch dazu hinreißen lassen, Potter aufs Maul zu hauen. Er nickte und wandte sich ab. Es würde immerhin bedeuten, dass sich Potter nicht in seinen Weg stellen würde. Dass er wusste, dass Draco es ernst meinte. Dass er – wenn er es auch nicht wahrhaben wollte – vielleicht versuchen würde, zu verstehen.

„Malfoy?", hielt ihn Potter schließlich auf, und Draco wandte sich unschlüssig wieder um. „Sag es Ron nicht", bat ihn der Held aus Gryffindor tatsächlich mit einem durchdringenden Blick aus tiefgrünen Augen, die Draco noch nie aus nächster Nähe gesehen hatte. Kurz herrschte ein stiller Moment. Richtig. Deswegen war Draco ja hier. Der Held bekam ein Kind. Und jetzt hatten sie ein Geheimnis. Und Draco ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Ok", erwiderte er nur. Und es war erheblich. Draco merkte es, als er sich abwandte. Denn… Potters Worte bedeuteten, dass er annahm, er, Draco, würde auch in Kontakt mit Weasley stehen. Dass es langsam verwischte. Alle säuberlichen Grenzen, die sie über Jahre hinweg aufgebaut und gepflegt hatten. Gryffindor und Slytherin. Schwarz und weiß. Braune Augen und graue Augen. Dass Potter annehmen könnte, er hätte auch nur im Entferntesten mit Weasley zu tun, war – faszinierend. Draco gab es zu.

Denn… ob er nun wollte oder nicht, scheinbar gehörte er dazu. Und Potter wusste es.

Und Draco wusste es auch.


	40. Chapter 40

Kapitel 40

Sie war so unglaublich müde. Die Prüfungswoche war gekommen, und sie hatte bei weitem nicht so viel gelernt, wie sie vorgehabt hatte. Dank Draco. Er hatte sich gut darauf verstanden, sie von allen wichtigen Dingen abzulenken. Und sie hatte sich, dumm und verliebt wie sie war, ablenken lassen.

Und jetzt raufte sie sich die Haare über Verwandlung morgen, denn Geschichte der Zauberei hatte sie gestern mit biegen und brechen wahrscheinlich noch ziemlich gut bestanden, was sie von Zaubertränke allerdings nicht sicher sagen konnte.

Harry kümmerte sich gut um Ginny, wich nach den Prüfungen kaum von ihrer Seite, aber Hermine nahm an, Ron wusste immer noch von gar nichts. Denn es hätte den ein oder anderen Streit zwangsläufig geben müssen.

Das Portraitloch schwang auf, und es war immer seltsam, wenn er eintrat. Zwar war er der andere Schulsprecher, und theoretisch wusste er alle Passwörter der Gemeinschaftsräume, aber sie hatte ihn selten bis gar nicht davon Gebrauch machen sehen.

Er bedachte die Gryffindors mit knappen Blicken, ehe er langsam zu ihr schlenderte. Sie schüttelte schon den Kopf.

„Egal, was es ist – ich kann nicht mitkommen. Ich muss hier bleiben und lernen. Nicht mit dir in der Bibliothek, nicht mit dir in deinem Gemeinschaftsraum!" Sie wusste, er war nicht gerne hier. Sie hatte weitaus weniger Probleme, ihn zu begleiten, deswegen hatte sie sich hier verschanzt.

„Sehr lobenswert, Granger", räumte er mit einem Grinsen ein. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Muss du nie lernen?", wollte sie böse wissen, denn er war so erstaunlich gelassen, dass es sie ärgerte. Er hatte auch kein Problem in Zaubertränke gehabt. Schien nie ein Problem mit irgendetwas zu haben, dabei konnte sie sich nicht entsinnen, ihn jemals wirklich lernen gesehen zu haben.

„Ich bin begabt", erwiderte er achselzuckend. Sie verzog böse den Mund.

„Schön für dich", gab sie nur zurück, verbot sich, ihn weiter anzusehen, aber er kam näher.

„Ich bräuchte deine Aufmerksamkeit für ein paar Minuten", erklärte er schließlich und wartete vor der Couch, auf der sie saß. Er würde sich nicht neben sie setzen, so wenig sagte ihm der Gemeinschafstraum zu.

„Malfoy, ich kann nicht!", gab sie gepresst zurück.

„Es dauert nicht lange", versprach er leiser. Es war ihm verdammt unangenehm hier zu sein, und vielleicht hatte sie Glück, und er würde gehen, ehe er sie wieder einmal überredet hatte. Es war so schwer, nein zu ihm zu sagen.

„Malfoy-!"

„-Granger, komm schon. Dann lass ich dich in Ruhe, und du kannst dich bewusstlos lernen", unterbrach er sie lapidar.

Harry kam die Treppen des Schlafsaals runter. Und kurz hielt er inne, als er Draco erkannte. Beide Jungen betrachteten sich kurz, mit nicht zu deutenden Blicken, die Hermine schon vor zwei Tagen aufgefallen waren, und sie wusste nicht, was vor sich ging. Beide verhielten sich, wie bei einem seltsamen Eiertanz, wo sie sich schließlich entschieden, einander zu ignorieren, als irgendetwas zu sagen. Es war sehr seltsam.

Harry beendete den Weg zur Couch und setzte sich neben sie, ohne Draco weiter zu beachten.

„Also?", wiederholte Draco und streckte ihr auch noch die Hand entgegen. Sie wusste, würde sie mit ihm gehen, dann… liefe sie Gefahr, sich von ihm verführen zu lassen, denn letztendlich lief sowieso alles darauf hinaus.

„Draco, ich… kann nicht", flüsterte sie gequält.

„Fünf Minuten", versprach er wieder, ein wenig ungeduldiger. Harry bedachte sie beide mit einem fragenden Blick.

„Wieso kannst du es nicht hier besprechen, wenn es nur fünf Minuten dauert?", startete sie einen letzten Versuch.

„Weil es privat ist", war seine schlichte Antwort. Und es lag etwas Ernstes in seinem Blick. Und ihre neugierige Seite war viel zu stark, als dass sie es hätte ignorieren können. Seufzend und ergeben erhob sie sich von der Couch und folgte ihrem Freund. Dieser Gedanke ließ ihr Herz immer einen Satz machen. Draco Malfoy war ihr Freund. Sie verabschiedete sich nicht von Harry, denn sie versprach sich, es würde nur fünf Minuten dauern!

Sie folgte Draco nach draußen, widerwillig ließ sie das Portraitloch hinter sich. Im Flur blieb sie allerdings stehen.

„Weiter gehe ich nicht", sagte sie voller Überzeugung, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, und er wandte sich um. Ein Lächeln erhellte seine Züge. Er fühlte sich bereits hier draußen wohler, als er sich in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum fühlte.

„Angst, Granger?", war seine schlichte Antwort, und etwas Gefährliches trat in seinen Blick. Und sie erwiderte seinen Blick.

„Vor deinen Absichten immer, Malfoy", erwiderte sie schnippisch. Er kam näher, und wenn er sie jetzt küssen würde, wären ihre Beine wieder einmal Pudding. Aber er küsste sie nicht. Er zog einen dicken Brief aus seiner hinteren Hosentasche hervor. Und tatsächlich neugierig senkte sie den Blick.

„Was ist das?", wollte sie von ihm wissen.

„Angebote", erwiderte er schlicht. Und sie merkte, dass er anders war, als sonst.

„Angebote?", wiederholte sie ratlos. Seine ganze Haltung war… anders. Er wirkte nicht so, wie er ihr sonst gegenüber stand. Er wirkte… was war es? Distanziert? Ernster? Schuldbewusst? Es war so etwas. Etwas in dieser Richtung. Sie war sich sicher, konnte es aber nicht genau benennen. Aber sie wusste, es ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen.

„Von möglichen Häusern, die ich kaufen könnte", schloss er schließlich. Sie schluckte. Ok, das klang nicht allzu schlecht.

„Und? Hast du dich schon entschieden?" Sie beschloss, erst einmal auf ihn einzugehen, bevor sie wieder versuchen würde, ihn zu überreden, mit Harry zu reden, und wenigstens noch einmal über Idee nachzudenken, dass er dort einziehen könnte. Vielleicht. Sie nahm ihm die Angebote aus der Hand und stutzte sehr kurz. Denn… die Namen der Straßen wirkten nicht wirklich… - englisch?

Sie hob langsam den Blick. „Was ist das?", fragte sie etwas atemloser.

„Es sind… lediglich Angebote", erwiderte er ruhig. Zu ruhig. Beschwichtigend. Als wäre sie im Begriff auszurasten. „Meine Mutter hat mir geschrieben. Einen sehr langen Brief. Und ihr neuer Freund ist im französischen Finanzmarkt ein ziemlich hohes Tier und hat mir einen Job angeboten", sagte er langsam.

„Einen Job?", wiederholte sie tonloser, als sie gewollt hatte. „Was soll das bedeuten?"

„Das bedeutet erst mal, dass ich hier noch kein Jobangebot einfach so bekommen habe", begann er, hob aber die Hände, „aber es bedeutet nicht, dass ich annehmen werde. Ich… wollte mit dir reden", endete er, bedacht darauf, ihr keine Angriffsfläche zu bieten. Ihre Atmung ging unregelmäßiger. Was sollte das bedeuten?!

„Worüber?", fragte sie also, ebenfalls bemüht, nicht zu schreien, oder zu weinen, oder laut zu werden – in egal welcher Weise.

„Über die Optionen, die wir haben", sagte er, so nichtssagend wie nur möglich.

„Du denkst darüber nach, nach Frankreich zu ziehen?", entfuhr es ihr mehr als ungläubig. Und er schwieg einen momentlang.

„Nein", sagte er schließlich ehrlich. „Ich denke darüber nach, mit dir dort hinzuziehen", erwiderte er. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich. Sie versuchte, mehr Ruhe in ihre Körpersprache zu bringen, aber es war verdammt schwer.

„Was?" Ihre Stimme klang ungläubig. „Ich… ich kann nicht nach Frankreich ziehen", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Meine Familie und meine Freunde wohnen hier. Und… ich spreche die Sprache nicht, und…" Und vor allem wusste sie nicht, ob sie überhaupt bereit war, mit ihm zusammen zu wohnen. Alleine, so weit weg.

„Ja, ich verstehe. Meine Familie wohnt nun in Frankreich", sagte er langsam, und sein Blick hatte sich abgewandt. Was konnte ihm seine Mutter geschrieben haben, dass er auf einmal solche Gedanken hatte? Hatte er Angst?

„Du weißt, dass du hier auch jeden Job machen könntest, den du machen wollen würdest?", erinnerte sie ihn, falls er vergessen haben sollte, dass er Schulsprecher war und das praktisch eine Freikarte für vieles war!

„Es ist komplizierter", entgegnete er und lehnte sich schließlich gegen einen der breiten Steinfenstersimse auf dem Flur. Er fuhr sich durch die dichten Haare, und plötzlich kam er ihr meilenweit entfernt vor, obwohl er direkte neben ihr stand. „Mein Name hat hier… einen anderen Klang. Die Leute verbinden damit nichts Gutes hier, und…" Er wandte den Blick ab, und sicher verstand sie, was er meinte, aber… aber er konnte doch nicht wirklich überlegen, wegzuziehen! Und sie mitzunehmen!

„Und was? Weil du Angst hast, willst du in ein anderes Land ziehen? Praktisch den Kontinent wechseln?", erwiderte sie, aber er sah sie wieder an.

„Es ist derselbe Kontinent, Granger-"

„-oh, du weißt, was ich meine!", fuhr sie ihn an. Es war ein anderer Kontinent, denn zwischen ihnen würde ein Meer liegen!

„Es war lediglich ein Gedanke", wiegelte er achselzuckend ab.

„Du hast bereits Angebote aus Frankreich entgegengenommen", widersprach sie schockiert.

„Ich habe nichts entgegen genommen! Ich habe sie lediglich zur Kenntnis genommen. Ich rede mit dir darüber, ich habe nichts getan", rechtfertigte er sich, und sie fand, sie gaben sich wirklich Mühe, zivilisiert zu reden. „Aber verstehst du mich wenigstens irgendwie?", wollte er von ihr wissen, und sie würde gerne die Arme vor der Brust verschränken und sagen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wovon er sprach. Aber sie verstand. Sicher verstand sie. Wenn ihre Eltern auf einmal nach Frankreich ziehen würden, dann würde sie auch überlegen, ob es sich nicht lohnen würde, hinterher zu kommen.

Aber… sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Narzissa hatte London fluchtartig verlassen. Sie schämte sich für ihren Namen mittlerweile bestimmt so sehr, wie Draco es tat.

Er hatte sich mit ihr nicht ausgesprochen. Und Hermine wusste nicht, was er wollte!

„Draco, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll", sagte sie unglücklich. Sie wollte, dass er hier war. Bei ihr. Am besten in Harrys Haus. Dass sie zusammen arbeiteten. Egal, als was! Sie wollte bei ihm sein.

„Sag mir, was du willst", verlangte er nüchtern von ihr.

Sie wollte ihn.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich… will, dass es dir gut geht", erwiderte sie schwach. Aber anscheinend ging es ihm mit ihr hier nicht gut, wenn er überlegte, nach Frankreich zu gehen.

„Es wäre… einfach eine Abwechslung. Ein Tapetenwechsel. Ich habe ohnehin kein Haus mehr", erwiderte er nachdenklich. „Und ich habe England satt", entfuhr es ihm. Er legte die Hand über die Stirn. „Ich… ich war oft in Frankreich. Es ist wunderschön dort. Die Landschaft, die Leute, das Klima. Es ist anders als hier", ergänzte er. „Die Sprache ist nur ein kleines Hindernis. Mit genügend Gold lässt es sich wunderbar dort leben. Meine Mutter und ihr Freund haben einen Weinberg. So etwas ist hier undenkbar."

„Ich mag keinen Wein", sagte Hermine trotzig, ohne nachzudenken.

„Darum geht es auch eher weniger", lenkte er kopfschüttelnd ein.

Und sie verstand, aber sie wollte nicht verstehen. Und dann sagte er es. Das, was sie dachte, aber hatte nicht denken wollen.

„Und… es wäre permanent, Hermine."

Die Worte hingen vor ihr, greifbar und so unsagbar bedeutungsschwer. Und sie wusste nicht, ob es ihm jetzt gerade erst bewusst wurde, oder ob er schon darüber nachgedacht hatte. Sie hatte jedenfalls noch nicht in solchen Größenordnungen gedacht.

Er sah sie direkt an. „Es wäre für immer. Oder zumindest für eine lange Zeit, wenn es nach mir ginge. Es wäre ernst mit uns", schloss er. Ja, er hatte also nachgedacht.

„Draco-", begann sie gequält, aber er hielt ihr die Prospekte entgegen.

„-sieh es dir an. Mehr verlange ich nicht, ok? Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, wenn es für dich unvorstellbar ist, dann… dann lassen wir uns was einfallen. Aber wenn du dir auch nur eine Sekunde lang vorstellen könntest, nicht mit deinen Gryffindorfreunden zusammen zu leben, sondern vielleicht einfach nur mit mir, an der französischen Riviera, dann… könnten wir etwas Neues anfangen", bat er sie. Schlicht und einfach.

Sie wusste, er hatte hier seine Familie verloren, aber musste sie dafür bestraft werden? Vielleicht mochte er London zurzeit nicht leiden, aber… wäre seine Antipathie dauerhaft? Was, wenn er es sich in einem Jahr anders überlegte? Und wollte sie, dass es permanent war? Wie sollte sie es ihren Eltern erklären? Oder ihren Freunden?

Was sollte sie tun? Konnte sie sich auf diese Art und Weise auf ihn verlassen? War es nicht viel zu gefährlich, eine solche Verbindung auf diese Art einzugehen?

Würde sie mit ihm nach Frankreich gehen, wäre sie dann dort nicht gefangen und für immer an ihn gebunden? Wie sollte sie ohne sein Gold dort wieder wegkommen? Wer stellte sie ohne Französischkenntnisse ein?

„Ich weiß, es ist einfacher, bei Potter zu bleiben", sagte er schließlich, als sie sich noch nicht gerührt hatte. „Und wenn du das willst, dann… bleiben wir hier", endete er. Aber darum ging es nicht. Sie wollte nicht bei Harry bleiben! Wie das schon klang. Als wäre ihr Leben abhängig von Harry. Aber… es war ein zu großer Schritt! Sie konnte doch nicht einfach mit ihm gehen. Und es war nichts schlimm daran, hier zu bleiben.

Sie wusste nicht mal, ob sie mit ihm zusammen wohnen wollte, ging ihr ängstlich auf. Alleine. Sie hatte noch nie allein gewohnt. Und sie war sich anscheinend nicht so sicher, wie er es war.

Es war so beängstigend, wie einfach es für ihn war.

Und sie fühlte das Ultimatum so stark. Und sie wusste nicht, was letztendlich sein Ausschlag war, nach Frankreich zu fliehen. Aber sie wusste, würde sie sagen, sie würde bleiben, dann würde er bleiben. Für sie. Und sie würde sich schlecht fühlen, deswegen.

Ihr Mund öffnete sich ratlos. Und der Gedanke, ihn zu verlieren war so bodenlos. Sie hatte ihn doch erst gefunden! Wieso machte er alles kaputt?

„Ich weiß, du willst lernen", lenkte er schließlich ein und hielt ihr die Angebote entgegen. Und sie schloss den Abstand, schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn, denn es war nötig, dass sie das tat. Sie wollte nicht nachdenken, was passieren würde. Sie wollte mit ihm nicht reden, wie erwachsene redeten, wenn sie überlegten, alles hinter sich zu lassen.

Sie wollte mit ihm Hogwarts beenden. Sie wollte mit ihm auf den Ball. Sie wollte nicht nachdenken, ob sie Ja zu einer Zukunft mit ihm sagen musste. Er brauchte eine Sekunde, um zu reagieren, zog sie aber an sich und küsste sie ebenfalls. Sie stand zwischen seinen Beinen, während er noch am Fenstersims lehnte, während seine Hände ihr Gesicht liebevoll umfassten, während er sie inniger küsste.

Es war so süß, dass es weh tat. Sie liebte ihn. Aber sie würde alles andere aufgeben, wenn sie seinen Neigungen jetzt nachgab, wenn sie seine Aversion gegen England unterstützte, nur weil er gerade Angst hatte.

Sie hatte selber zu viel Angst.

Sie war nicht wirklich auf die Frage eingegangen, nach Frankreich zu ziehen oder nicht dorthin zu ziehen. Sie hatte ihn geküsst. Um ihn zu beschwichtigen? Und er war darauf reingefallen. Denn er war ihr verfallen. Und es war bitter genug. Der Brief seiner Mutter war anders gewesen als all die anderen.

Sie hatte sorgloser geschrieben, war ihm aufgefallen. Nicht drängend, nicht verzweifelt, so wie ihre Briefe sonst immer geklungen hatten. Und es war verrückt, dass er selber zugeben musste, dass es Narzissa ohne Lucius' Anwesenheit, ohne die Präsenz von Malfoy Manor, besser ging.

Er wusste nicht, ob es ihm besser ging. Er hatte Granger. Das war ein Plus. Er hatte begonnen, sein Leben hier auf die Reihe zu bekommen. Aber nur hier in Hogwarts. Er wusste nicht, was danach passieren würde. Wie er zurecht kommen musste. Klar, es war einfach für Potter, den Helden. Jeder nahm ihn mit Handkuss. Aber ihn?

Wer wollte ihn?

Und er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Es wäre viel leichter, würde er gehen. Verschwinden von hier. Dorthin, wo er sich nicht rechtfertigen müsste. Und vielleicht wollte er das wirklich, denn, er hatte das Gold. Es wäre kein Problem. Der einzige Grund, weshalb Leute nicht weggingen war doch der, dass sie es sich nicht leisten konnten. Und er würde für sie bezahlen. Er würde ihr jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Sie musste nichts weiter tun, außer bei ihm zu sein. Er verstand nicht einmal, wieso sie überhaupt zögerte!

Es machte ihn fast wütend. Dass sie ihn zappeln ließ. Er war Draco Malfoy. Und er merkte schon, wie wenig Bedeutung es hier hatte.

Er nahm an, hätte er jedem anderen Mädchen, so ein Angebot gemacht, dann wären sie ihm zu Füßen gefallen, hätten ihre Sachen gepackt, und er hätte heute noch abreisen können, wenn er wollte. Mit ihr war es anders.

So anstrengend anders. Und er hatte keine Angst. Sie hatte es tausendmal behauptet, aber er hatte keine Angst. Er war es einfach nur leid, aber das verstand sie ja nicht. Angst! Er! Er fand, er war ziemlich furchtlos. Nach Frankreich ziehen, wäre mutig von ihm. Nicht ängstlich.

Und wie seine Mutter schrieb… - es war fast verlockend, es zu sehen. Mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, wie die alten Gefühle von einem abfallen konnten. Wenn seine Mutter sich so großartig dort fühlte, dann…-

Pansy kam die Treppen von den Schlafsälen hinab und unterbrach seine Gedanken. Betont gleichmütig schritt sie auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihn. Er hob entsprechend langsam den Blick.

„Ja?", entfuhr es ihm gedehnt, ein wenig zu abweisend.

Pansy blätterte lustlos durch die Angebote, die noch immer auf dem Tisch lagen. Seine Launen hatten sie noch nicht verletzen können. Pansy war… relativ schmerzfrei, was seine Launen anging.

„Rue de Laurent – viel zu laut!", sagte sie abschätzend. „Saint Paul – liegt viel zu hoch auf dem Berg. Wie soll man dort wieder runterkommen?" Sie warf eine Villa nach der nächsten auf den Tisch zurück.

„Wieso siehst du dir solche Villen an?", wollte sie schließlich wissen. Draco saß neben ihr, immer noch halb in Gedanken versunken. „Du überlegst, dorthin zu ziehen, oder?", kombinierte Pansy schließlich.

„Scharfsinnig, Pansy", erwiderte er spöttisch.

„Zu deiner Mutter?", ignorierte sie seine Beleidigung.

„Nicht _zu_ meiner Mutter", korrigierte Draco sie automatisch. Merlin, soweit käme es noch. Er hatte sich noch nie mit seiner Mutter verstanden, da würde er erst recht nicht zu ihr ziehen!

„Aber in die Nähe", griff Pansy seine Worte auf.

„Vielleicht", räumte er unwillig ein. Ja, vielleicht. Wenn der neue Lover einen Job für ihn in Aussicht hatte. Er würde sich nicht einmal anstrengen müssen dort.

„Wieso?", wollte sie verständnislos wissen. Er zuckte die Achseln.

„Vielleicht will ich dort arbeiten?" Er sah sie eindeutig an. Pansys Mund öffnete sich verwirrt.

„Du willst… arbeiten?", wiederholte sie ungläubig. Richtig, er hatte vergessen, mit wem er sprach. Er war es so gewöhnt, mit Granger zu reden und von ihr zu hören, wie sie es nicht erwarten konnte, nach Hogwarts ihre Fähigkeiten unter Beweis zu stellen.

„Du nicht, nehme ich an?" Aber er bereute seine Frage bereits. Es war auch nicht wirklich eine Frage.

„Nein?", erwiderte sie, als läge es klar auf der Hand. „Blaise und ich werden heiraten, ich ziehe in sein Haus, übernehme den Haushalt?" Ja, reaktionäre Traditionen. Er erinnerte sich noch dunkel daran.

„Weiß Blaise davon?", wollte er probehalber wissen, aber Pansy machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, als wäre das nebensächlich.

„Seit wann bist du so arbeitswütig?", wollte sie jetzt wissen. „Liegt es an Granger?", vermutete Pansy grinsend. „Will sie nicht deine kleine Hausfrau werden, Draco?" Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich will überhaupt nicht, dass sie das wird", entgegnete er kopfschüttelnd.

„Du rebellierst ziemlich deutlich gegen deine Erziehung", bemerkte Pansy fast nachsichtig. Als wäre er im Unrecht, und sie hätte die Weisheit dahinter längst begriffen. „Du kennst niemanden in Frankreich. Seit wann bist du scharf darauf, den Freund deiner Mutter kennenzulernen?" Draco atmete langsam aus.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte er resignierend.

„Hast du ihr vergeben, dass sie abgehauen ist und wen neues gefunden hat?", fragte Pansy weiter, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Keine Ahnung", wiederholte er und lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück. Er hasste Pansys Fragen.

„Warte mal", sagte Pansy jetzt langsam. „Du hast Granger gefragt, ob sie mit dir kommt, oder?" Sie lauerte auf seine Antwort.

„Sicher habe ich das", antwortete er ohne jeden Zweifel.

„Wow. Und?" Pansys Stimme klang trocken.

„Sie hat mir keine Antwort gegeben", erwiderte er nur. Pansy schien darüber kurz nachzudenken.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, weshalb du weg willst", sagte sie ungläubig. Draco hob den Blick.

„Was habe ich hier noch?", wollte er nun von ihr wissen.

„Du hast uns", sagte sie sofort.

„Ich bitte dich", erwiderte er abschätzend. „Wenn du Mrs Zabini bist, ständig im Club rumhängst, glaubst du ehrlich, ich würde Zeit mit euch verbringen?" Kurz wirkte sie verletzt. Aber nur kurz. Denn… Pansy war nie verletzt. Nicht wirklich. Nie durch seine Worte.

„Nein, du würdest lieber alleine in Frankreich wohnen. Granger sagt niemals Ja zu diesem Plan", antworteten Pansy felsenfest überzeugt.

„Nein, Granger will in Potters Haus ziehen. Mit Potter und der kleinen Weasley", gab er bitter zurück. Und Pansy lächelte leicht, ehe sie sich ihm ganz zuwandte.

„Ich finde es nur passend, vor allem nachdem ich für die Tischkarten für den Ball verantwortlich bin und mir die Freiheit genommen habe, dich an ihren Tisch zu setzen. Ich dachte, es macht mehr Sinn. Denn… du bist anders geworden", informierte sie ihn. Und es klang fast wie eine Beleidigung, fand er. Er hatte sich nicht verändert! Er war immer noch er selbst!

An den Gryffindortisch? Er konnte schon den Gemeinschaftsraum nicht leiden, und Pansy setzte ihn an deren Tisch?! Ehe er etwas entsprechend Beleidigendes erwidern konnte, hatte ihr Blick eine seltsame Note angenommen. Eine Note, die er an Pansy nicht kannte, denn Ernsthaftigkeit und Problembewusstsein gehörten selten zu Pansys Stärken. Und er hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass sie ihn unterstützte. Nicht, dass sie ihn noch praktisch in Potters Ecke schob. Dass sie sich lustig machte, über die Idee, mit Potter zusammen zu wohnen. Aber Pansy tat etwas anderes. Sie schien seine Gedanken zu erraten, die verdammte Schlange.

„Weißt du, Draco, ob du nach Frankreich ziehst oder nach Peking – wenn du ihre Freunde nicht akzeptierst und ihre Wünsche ignorierst, dann wirst du immer meilenweit von ihr entfernt sein. Ob du dich mit ihr in einem Raum befindest, oder hundert Länder weit entfernt bist", schloss sie mit einem eindeutigen Blick. „Und selbst wenn sie mit dir geht, wirst du immer wissen, dass sie das nur getan hat, weil du ihr keine Wahl gelassen hast." Ihr Blick war so widerlich selbstgerecht, dass er kotzen könnte. „Und dann wäre sie dein kleines Weib, was doch zuhause sitzen würde, oder nicht? Denn das wäre doch die Konsequenz, nicht wahr?"

Kurz öffnete sich sein Mund.

Nein. Nein, das war nicht der Fall. Und Pansy war ein dummes Miststück! Er beharrte nicht auf die Tradition. Ihm so etwas zu unterstellen, war einfach nur… es war einfach nur… falsch. Pansy lag falsch. Natürlich würde sie es so auslegen, aber es ging nicht um Granger. Nein! Es ging um… es ging – um ihn. Fast resignierend erkannte er diesen Gedanken.

Es ging um ihn. Und fast begriff er, dass er egoistisch war. Dass er tatsächlich im Begriff war, absolut selbstsüchtig zu handeln. Aber nur fast.

Denn er war Draco Malfoy.

„Weißt du was?", fuhr er sie an und erhob sich übergangslos. „Seitdem du in Blaise verliebt bist, bist du einfach nur noch ätzend geworden", knurrte er und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, ohne Pansy noch einmal anzusehen. Seit wann maß sie sich an, absolut alles zu wissen? Dämliche Syltherin-Ziege.


	41. Chapter 41

Kapitel 41

„Hermine?"

Ginny war vorsichtig. Hermine während der Prüfungsphase anzusprechen, war gefährlich. Nur Malfoy wagte das. Und Hermine ließ es ihm durchgehen. Wegen offensichtlicher Gründe. Natürlich.

„Hm?" Hermine hob ihren Blick kaum aus dem Buch, was sie hielt.

„Was lernst du jetzt?", wagte Ginny zu fragen. Sie wusste, Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten nur noch Verteidigung vor sich, und das war eher praxislastig, denn sie mussten die Zauber vorführen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um den Buchtitel erkennen zu können.

‚Französisch für Anfänger'. Ihre Stirn kräuselte sich.

„Ich lenke mich ab", informierte Hermine sie abwesend und zog das Buch näher zu sich.

„Ok. Alles klar?" Ginny fragte, weil Hermine seit zwei Tagen mehr als nur seltsam war. Sie war in Gedanken versunken, sprach kaum noch, nur wenn man sie ansprach und wirkte so abwesend wie lange nicht mehr.

„Ja", erwiderte Hermine ausdruckslos, während ihre Lippen stumm Vokabeln formten. Dann riss sie sich los. Ob sie sie erst jetzt erkannt hatte, wusste Ginny nicht. „Entschuldige", sagte Hermine und schenkte ihr endlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit, „ich war abgelenkt. Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte sie sofort, und kurz glitt ihr Blick über ihren Bauch, aber Ginny winkte lächelnd ab.

„Sicher, ich merke nichts davon." Hermine wirkte nicht überzeugt, aber Ginny sprach weiter. „Ich hoffe, eure Prüfungen laufen gut. Es war ein aufregendes Jahr, nicht?", sagte sie jetzt. Hermines Gedanken schienen wieder abzudriften.

„Mhm", erwiderte sie, und Ginny hatte das Gefühl, als ruhe die Last der Welt auf Hermines Schultern. Und Ginny wollte mit Hermine eigentlich darüber reden, dass sie es heute Ron sagen wollte. Aber sie glaubte nicht, dass Hermine der Sinn danach stand. Sie hatte mit Harry gesprochen. Er hatte zuerst gesagt, dass sie warten solle, bis die Prüfungen vorbei waren, aber er hatte seine Meinung schnell geändert, nachdem Ron ihn gestern wahnsinnig gemacht hatte, mit der Verteidigung-Prüfung. Er war so nervös wie vor einem Quidditchauswahlspiel, und Harry vermutete, es würde Ron ablenken, und er würde die Prüfung besser meistern, wenn seine Gedanken ganz woanders waren.

Ginny wusste, Harry hatte keine Lust mehr, dass Ron ihm selber Panik machte, aber es kam ihr recht. Dann würde es morgen auf der Party keinen Tiefpunkt für Ron geben. Das hoffte sie zumindest.

„Ich werde rausgehen", erklärte Ginny schließlich, als Hermine wieder in französische Vokabeln versunken war.

„Hm", war Hermines einsilbige Antwort, ohne den Kopf zu heben.

„Gut, mit dir gesprochen zu haben", murmelte Ginny, ein wenig traurig, aber sie verließ den Gemeinschafstraum. Harry und Ron waren unten auf dem Quidditchfeld, um verschiedene Zauber zu üben. Und Ginny hatte überlegt, dass es eine kluge Idee wäre, Ron draußen anzusprechen.

Es war ein schwerer Gang. Und Ron wäre so etwas wie die Generalprobe, denn Ron war ähnlich schwierig wie ihre Mutter.

Und sie merkte noch nichts. Sie war noch nicht dicker geworden, sie spürte nur die Vorfreude in sich wachsen. Sie war sich so sicher mit Harry. Sie konnte nur annehmen, dass Hermine dasselbe Gefühl in Bezug auf Malfoy hatte. Auch wenn Ginny es sich nicht vorstellen konnte.

Überhaupt nicht. Denn… es war Malfoy. Sie wusste, Hermine hatte es Malfoy gesagt. Hermine hatte sie vorher gefragt, ob es in Ordnung war, dass sie das tat, und Ginny wusste, es würde so oder so ans Tageslicht kommen.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller.

Und scheinbar war Malfoy auf dem Weg zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Selten traf sie alleine auf ihn. Das letzte Mal hatte sie gedroht, ihn umzubringen, fiel ihr ein.

„Hey", sagte er, unschlüssig, genauso wie sie. Letztendlich blieb sie gezwungenermaßen stehen. Es war wohl die höflichste Entscheidung. Er verharrte ebenfalls. Er trug die Uniform, als hätten sie noch Unterricht. Manchmal würde sie ihn gerne fragen, weshalb er es vorzog, die Uniform zu tragen, als Freizeitklamotten. Er wirkte immer so ernsthaft, viel zu seriös. Als nähme er sich selber viel zu wichtig. Seine Haare schimmerten golden im Licht, und sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was sie zu ihm sagen könnte. Sie bewunderte Hermine, denn scheinbar wusste Hermine, wie man die Nachmittage mit Draco Malfoy füllen konnte.

Ginny wusste schon nicht, ob sie nicht doch lieber weitergehen sollte. Aber er wirkte angespannter. Sonst wirkte er schon immer angespannt, aber heute spürte sie es sogar.

„Hey", erwiderte sie also seinen Gruß. Sie beschloss, offensichtliche Konversation zu betreiben. „Wolltest du zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum?" Das war unverfänglich, und die Antwort darauf wäre –

„Ja."

„Gut", erwiderte sie, und damit war es mit dem Gesprächsstoff auch zu einem raschen Ende gekommen. Er nickte langsam, denn scheinbar wusste er auch nichts zu sagen. „Ich muss dann…", verabschiedete sie sich wortkarg, und beide setzten sich wieder in Bewegung.

„Warte", hielt sie seine Stimme schließlich auf, als sie aneinander vorbei geschritten waren. Überrascht hielt sie inne, und sie sah, wie er wohl mit sich ringen musste, um zu sprechen.

„Ja?", fragte sie verblüfft, gespannt, was er noch zu sagen haben würde.

„Wegen Potters Haus…", begann er sichtlich unbehaglich, aber Ginnys Augen weiteten sich verblüfft. War Malfoy nicht vollkommen gegen diese Idee gewesen? Hatte Hermine das nicht bereits gesagt?

„Ja?", wiederholte sie gespannt, und er atmete langsam aus. Es war interessant zu sehen, wie unangenehm es ihm war. Wie abgeneigt er dieser Idee gegenüber stand. Sie sah es auch so.

„Wie… wie groß ist das Haus?", würgte er schließlich hervor. Und belustigt hoben sich ihre Mundwinkel.

„Groß", erwiderte sie nur. Er kämmte sich abwesend mit den Fingern durch die Haare, mied ihren Blick, und sie verschränke die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich dachte, es käme nicht in Frage?", ergänzte sie verwundert.

„Ich… nein. Also… nur – theoretisch", entgegnete er knapp.

„Theoretisch? Theoretisch ist es groß genug für uns vier. Oder fünf, letztendlich", ergänzte sie nachdenklich. Sie wusste, Harry hatte schon gesagt, er würde nicht mit Malfoy wohnen wollen. Niemals, hatte er gesagt. Aber Ginny musste dennoch schmunzeln. „Du… du würdest das wirklich tun, oder? Für sie?", vergewisserte sich Ginny, und war sich gerade nicht sicher, ob Malfoy nicht vielleicht doch gar nicht so ein Mistkerl war, wie sie dachte. Und er ruckte unverbindlich mit dem Kopf.

Dann atmete er aus. Er sah wohl ein, dass mit Ja und Nein und Achselzucken nicht weiterkam. Es war so seltsam mit ihm zu reden. Es war ihr so unangenehm. Sie wusste nicht, wie Hermine dieses Gefühl überwunden hatte. Wie es möglich war, vor Draco Malfoy keine Angst zu haben, nicht ständig den Blick zu senken, denn seine hellen Augen durchleuchteten einen auf das Unangenehmste.

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte er unzufrieden. Dann musste sie nur noch Harry überreden, überlegte sie lächelnd. Wahrscheinlich war heute der Tag für tiefschürfende Gespräche, nahm sie an.

„Hör zu", begann sie also, „ich fände die Idee großartig", eröffnete sie ihm. „Ich weiß, wir haben keinen Kontakt, und wir kennen uns nicht wirklich, und Slytherins und Gryffindors passen nicht zusammen, aber… wenn wir das mal kurz außer Acht lassen", fuhr sie lapidar fort, während sich seine Augenbraue bereits spöttisch gehoben hatte, „dann fällt mir kein guter Grund ein, warum es nicht klappen sollte. Du liebst Hermine. Wir lieben Hermine. Du bist derjenige, den sie liebt, also…" Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Also bist du ein würdiger Kandidat", sagte sie überzeugt. Malfoy sah sie ungläubig an. „Wahrscheinlich bist du nett", schloss Ginny lächelnd, und Malfoys Gesichtszüge entgleisten ihm schließlich.

Wahrscheinlich gab das ihm gegenüber niemand wirklich zu, vermutete sie. Aber sie konnte jetzt nicht mehr egoistisch sein.

„Ist das so?", erwiderte er spöttisch. „Ich glaube, das bin ich nicht wirklich", schloss er, und sie lächelte schließlich. Manchmal musste man dem Griesgram mit Freundlichkeit begegnen.

„Versteck dich ruhig hinter der bösen Fassade, Malfoy. Aber, ja. Ich denke, du bist nett."

Er schwieg kurz, schien über ihre Worte nachzudenken, ehe sich einer seiner Mundwinkel in die Höhe hob. Na gut. Gut sah er aus. Die Uniform verlieh ihm… einen Glanz von Autorität, die sie ihren Rücken durchstrecken ließ, fiel ihr auf.

„Und so einfach soll es sein?", entfuhr es ihm ungläubig, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Und es war ein seltsames Gespräch unter zwei Fremden. Aber sie war es leid, sich ständig zu streiten, sich mit jedem anzulegen, denn… es könnte alles sehr einfach sein. Und diese Schiene würde sie weiter fahren. Denn entweder sprangen die Leute drauf an, oder sie taten es nicht. Bei Malfoy nahm sie an, die Chance stand 50:50.

„Ja, Malfoy. So einfach kann es manchmal sein."

Er kaute vergessen auf seiner Unterlippe und schien nachzudenken, ehe er einen entscheidungsschweren Seufzer tat. Er verzog kurz nachdenklich den Mund, und nickte einmal.

„Ok", willigte er ein. Kurz blinzelte sie.

Das war das Ok? Das erhebliche Ok, was bedeutete, er wollte das versuchen? Sie war überrascht, denn es war schneller gegangen, als sie es ihm zu getraut hatte.

„Ok", wiederholte sie langsam und nickte. „Damit können wir doch schon mal arbeiten", bemerkte sie, nicht völlig zufrieden, aber zufrieden genug.

Auf ihrer Liste befanden sich dann nur noch Harry und Ron. Sie hatte das Gefühl, es würde ein langer Tag werden.

„Dann…?", schloss sie ratlos. „Ich muss… los", endete sie, und amüsiert über ihre peinlich berührten Worte musterte er sie. Ja, sie fühlte sich von ihm ständig verarscht und bewertet. Wie Hermine damit zurecht kam, wusste sie nicht. Vielleicht hatte ihm Hermine seine Arroganz auch schon ausgetrieben. Er wandte sich mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln von ihr ab, als wäre sie besonders lächerlich. Oder es kam ihr nur so vor. Sie wusste nicht, woran sie mit ihm war, aber er hatte nachgegeben. Er würde es in Erwägung ziehen. Wow. Ein Gespräch mit Draco Malfoy. Sie würde es sich merken, beschloss sie, während sie den Gang nach draußen wagte.

„Können wir es noch mal probieren?", fragte Ron unsicher, als Harry mittlerweile schweißgebadet zum zehnten Mal den Verwirrungszauber in Rons Richtung schleuderte, und Ron mittlerweile ohne Probleme rechts von links und oben von unten unterscheiden und parieren konnte.

„Muss das sein?", keuchte Harry und schenkte Ginny nur einen eindeutigen Blick, der ihr wohl bedeuten sollte, dass es jetzt ruhig an der Zeit war, Ron einzuweihen. Sie musste lächeln, und dann erhob sie sich aus dem Gras, um sich zu strecken.

„Ron, wieso übst du nicht den Kugelzauber von dort hinten, und Harry erwidert?", schlug sie schließlich vor, ignorierte Harrys bestürzten Blick, aber Ron beeilte sich ans andere Ende des Quidditchfelds zu kommen.

„Was wird das?", fragte Harry, am Rande seiner ewigen Geduld. Er zog sich schon seine Sportjacke aus und trug nur noch sein Quidditchshirt.

„Harry, wir müssen reden!", eröffnete sie ihm gut gelaunt. Er sah sie an, während er sich bereit machte, Rons Kugelzauber abzuwehren.

„Wir? Wieso wir? Ich weiß doch schon alles", bemerkte er trocken.

Ron schrie quer über das Feld, dass er anfangen würde, und eine silberne Kugel schoss aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs. Sie war nicht so schnell wie eine Kugel der Muggel, aber es war ein ähnlicher Zauber. Sie war auch nicht aus Blei, aber sie ahmte die Konsistenz nach.

„Malfoy und Hermine werden in das Haus ziehen", eröffnete sie ihm. Harry verriss vor Schreck den Zauberstab, aber schaffte es noch, Rons Kugel abzuwehren.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihm schockiert. „Nein! Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen, das wird nicht passieren!", sagte er schlicht. Jetzt schoss er selber eine Kugel auf Ron ab und wandte sich ihr gänzlich zu. „Verstehst du?", ergänzte er mit Nachdruck.

„Er hat mich angesprochen. Und weißt du was, wenn Hermine und Malfoy gerne wollen, dann wird es wohl nicht anders gehen, als dass ich und die beiden woanders hinziehen. Dann kannst du alleine in deinem tollen Haus wohnen, Harry", gab sie schnippisch zurück.

Harrys Mund stand offen vor Empörung.

„Harry!", brüllte Ron vom anderen Ende des Feldes herüber. Gerade noch rechtzeitig wandte sich Harry um, um die Kugel zu blocken, die fast sein Ohr gestreift hatte.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst", sagte er außer Atem, als er sie wieder ansah.

„Selbst Malfoy springt über seinen Schatten und-"

„-selbst Malfoy?", wiederholte Harry entrüstet. „Seit wann bist du auf seiner Seite? Was soll das überhaupt? Wieso muss du-"

„-es ist ganz einfach, Harry. Wir sind erwachsen, und du verhältst dich, wie ein kleines Kind."

Harry schoss die nächste Kugel mit voller Wucht in Rons Richtung und kam wieder auf sie zu.

„Ach wirklich?", wollte er böse wissen. „Und wenn es nicht funktioniert?", schrie er sie an. „Wenn wir uns gegenseitig die Köpfe abreißen wollen? Was dann? Wenn es so unmöglich ist, dass wir uns im Haus verfluchen?" Ginny verdrehte die Augen. Harry war so dramatisch.

„Wir haben drei Stockwerke, um uns aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wir können zwei Wohnungen daraus machen", schlug sie vor. „Und wenn es immer noch nicht funktioniert, dann geht es eben nicht. Das lösen wir dann. Wieso sträubst du dich so sehr gegen diese gute Idee?"

„Gute Idee", wiederholte er kopfschüttelnd, wandte sich um, um Rons Kugel abzuwehren, und sah sie wieder an. „Wieso tust du mir das an, Ginny?", verlangte er trostlos zu wissen.

„Weil ich dich liebe und weil ich denke, dass es nicht schaden kann. Was ist so schlimm daran? Find ich einfach damit ab, dass Draco Malfoy kein Arschloch mehr ist, Harry", sagte sie entnervt.

„Aber er ist ein Arschloch", murrte Harry trotzig, trat zornig in den Sand, und atmete schließlich aus. „Wie hoch stehen die Chancen, dass wir nie wieder darüber reden?"

„Schlecht bis ganz schlecht", erwiderte sie.

„Und wie hoch, dass du tatsächlich alleine mit Hermine und Malfoy zusammen ziehst?", ergänzte er.

„Ganz gut, wenn sich mein Freund weiter verhält wie ein kleines Kind. Denn davon werde ich bald schon eines haben, und zwei kann ich nicht gebrauchen", ermahnte sie ihn. Er wehrte lustlos Rons nächste Kugel ab.

„Ich bin ein Kriegsheld!", fuhr er sie verzweifelt an, als wäre das seine Freikarte für alles.

„Das darfst du auch gerne bleiben, Schatz", sagte sie lächelnd. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich werde Recht behalten", sagte er nur kopfschüttelnd. „Du wirst es bereuen, und ich werde dir sagen, dass ich es vorher wusste", murrte er.

„Ok, Schatz", wiederholte sie lächelnd.

„Und du bist unmöglich. Du kannst nicht alles durchsetzen, nur weil du mich immer in der Hand haben wirst, Ginevra Weasley!", sagte er jetzt.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry", erwiderte sie still, und er schoss die nächste Kugel und schloss den Abstand zu ihr, um sie kurz zu küssen.

„Ich mache das nur mit, wenn du deinem Bruder endlich von der Schwangerschaft erzählst und ihn mir vom Halse schaffst", knurrte er, als Ron direkt drei Kugeln in seine Richtung schoss. Ginny nickte zufrieden. Harry blockte den Angriff und schrie Ron zu, wiederzukommen.

Dieser trabte gehorsam zurück. Harry hob die Hand zum Abschied.

„Viel Spaß dabei, und ich nehme dir diese Entscheidung trotzdem übel, Ginny", warnte er sie mahnend. Aber sie sah, dass er ziemliche Angst vor Ron haben musste, wo dieser seinen Kugelzauber gerade perfektioniert hatte.

„Du wirst dich schon fügen. Und nebenbei kannst du dann ja endlich zugeben, dass du Draco Malfoy vielleicht doch nicht so scheiße findest, wie du gerade tust?", schlug sie ihm vor.

„Oh bitte!", fuhr er sie im Gehen an. „Er ist scheiße. Und meine Meinung werde ich nicht ändern!", schwor er ihr.

Aber Ginny schüttelte über so viel Bockigkeit nur den Kopf. Ron kam außer Atem wieder zu ihr.

„Wo ist Harry? Ich will mit ihm noch die Wasserwand üben!", erklärte Ron unglücklich, und Ginny beschloss das Ganze abzukürzen, ehe Ron noch weiterdachte, und auf die Idee kam, mit ihr als Partner zu üben, denn in seinem Blick formte sich bereits die Idee.

„Du bist gut genug vorbereitet, Ron", versprach Ginny zuversichtlich.

„Nein! Woher willst du das wissen? Du weißt doch gar nicht, was drankommen wird! Ich muss unbedingt üben. Du kannst mir helfen!", kam er schließlich zu dem lästigen Schluss. „Ok, stell dich da drüben hin, dann beschwöre ich die Wand und du-"

„-ich bin schwanger, Ron", unterbrach sie ihn deutlich.

„Und… du versuchst das… das Wasser zu…?" Er sah sie völlig entgeistert an. „Was?", entkam es kläglich seinen Lippen. „Wie…? Was meinst du damit?", schloss er vollkommen überfordert. Ginny sah ihn ernst an. Und langsam schien die Information durchzudringen.

„Was?", fragte er jetzt verstört. „Du kannst nicht schwanger sein", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. „Du… du bist meine kleine Schwester", entschied er zu sagen.

Sie wartete noch eine Weile. Sie wusste, es war bestimmt noch nicht alles, was Ron dazu zu sagen hatte. Er fuhr sich durch die roten Haare und schien immerhin seine Prüfungsangst vergessen zu haben.

„Was meinst du damit?", wiederholte er ungläubig. „Bist du dir ganz sicher? Manchmal irrt man sich, weißt du. Und außerdem, Ginny, man wird nur schwanger, wenn man… - du weißt schon. Wenn man… einen…"

„-einen Mann hat?", schlug sie ihm nachsichtig vor. „Ron, ich bin mir sicher."

„Nein, du verstehst nicht", wiegelte er lachend, fast hysterisch ab. „Man muss… na ja… _Sex_ haben, Ginny." Er flüsterte das Wort nur, und Ginny senkte den Blick.

„Ron, das weiß ich bereits", erwiderte sie.

„Was?", erwiderte er wieder, runzelte die Stirn, und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Sie dachte schon, gleich würde er sich die Hände vor die Ohren schlagen.

„Aber du… aber… - mit wem solltest du-?" Und seine Augen wurden groß. Mehrere Galleonen schienen in Rons Kopf gefallen zu sein und Röte kroch ungehindert in seinen gesamten Kopf. „Oh, Merlin. Nein", sagte er nur.

„Ron", begann sie, nun dass er ihr zuhörte, „es ist-"

„-meine kleine Schwester!", entfuhr es ihm abwesend.

„Ron!", ermahnte sie ihn. „Es ist ok. Wir haben darüber gesprochen. Er-"

„-er weiß es?", mischte sich Ron sofort ein, Zorn in den blauen Augen. Ginny schwieg.

Uh-oh.

„Er weiß es, und er sagt es mir nicht? Er besitzt die Dreistigkeit, nicht mit mir zu sprechen?", entrüstete Ron sich. „Was bin ich? Der letzte Idiot, der es erfährt?" Und Ginny öffnete ratlos den Mund, denn so gesehen…-

„Weiß es Hermine?", wollte Ron böse wissen, und Ginny schluckte schwer.

„Na ja, ich musste ja mit wem-"

„-also ja!", knurrte Ron. „Wieso erzählst du es mir nicht? Wieso erfahre ich es als letzter? Ich bin dein Bruder!", informierte er sie böse.

„Das weiß ich!", gab sie zurück. „Und genau deshalb konnte ich es dir nicht sagen. Ich weiß doch genau, wie schnell du ausrastest!" Seine Augen weiteten sich empört.

„Ausrasten? Ja, natürlich raste ich aus! Was denkst du, was Mum und Dad sagen werden?", fuhr er sie an. „Du bist noch nicht mal mit der Schule fertig! Oh Merlin, das wird ein Donnerwetter geben! Und dieser feige Verräter von einem besten Freund! Wie kann er nur?! Wie kann er mir noch in die Augen sehen, nachdem-"

„-aber Ron, wir sind doch zusammen! Wir werden zusammen ziehen! Und… Gold ist kein Problem, wir-"

„-darum geht es überhaupt nicht!", schrie Ron außer sich. „Wie konntest du mir das verheimlichen? Was denkst du, was Mum mir für Vorhaltungen machen wird?! So etwas Schlimmes ist nicht einmal passiert, als Fred und George noch zur Schule gegangen sind!", jammerte er jetzt. Ja, wollte sie sagen, denn weder Fred noch George hätten schwanger werden können.

„Ich rede mit Mum", versprach sie ihm, aber Ron vergrub den Kopf in seinen Händen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist doch trotzdem meine Schuld!", fuhr er sie an.

„Ron, es ist nicht schlimm", sagte sie wieder.

„Natürlich ist es schlimm! Man wird so jung nicht schwanger!", rief er verzweifelt. Sie atmete aus.

„Keine Angst, ok? Du hast ja mehr Angst vor Mum als ich", beschwerte sie sich entnervt.

„Habe ich nicht", gab er bockig zurück. Dann sah er sie an. „Wie konnte er das nur tun?", flüsterte er. „Meine kleine Schwester…"

„Ron, ich wollte, dass er das tut", informierte sie ihn, aber tatsächlich schlug er sich jetzt die Hände vor die Ohren. „Oh du bist so ein Kind!", ergänzte sie und verdrehte die Augen, als Ron wild den Kopf schüttelte. „Ron!", rief sie lauter, und endlich nahm er die Hände von den Ohren runter.

„Was?", wollte er beleidigt wissen.

„Hat mein Kind einen Onkel, oder brichst du jetzt den Kontakt zu uns ab?", wollte sie prüfend wissen, und bei dem Wort Onkel hatten sich seine Augen geweitet.

„Oh… Ginny, du… - natürlich hat es einen Onkel", gab er schließlich nach. „Du bist einfach nur… blöd", sagte er. „Kann ich dich… umarmen, oder…?"

„Oder platze ich dann?", beendete sie spöttisch seinen Satz, aber sie breitete die Arme aus. „Ja, du kannst mich umarmen, du großer Tölpel", schloss sie ein wenig erleichtert.

„Mum wird dich umbringen", flüsterte er kopfschüttelnd gegen ihre Haare, und sie nickte stumm, während er sie so festhielt, dass sie kaum noch Luft bekam.

Ja. Sie hatte es verdrängt, aber ja. Ihre Mutter würde sie wahrscheinlich wirklich umbringen. Und danach Harry. Sie hoffte nur, dass ihre Mutter ähnlich wie Ron war. Einfach nur ein Vulkan, der einmal explodierte, und dann kehrte Ruhe ein.

Aber diese eine Explosion… - oh sie hatte Angst davor. Sie klammerte sich ein wenig fester an Ron.


	42. Chapter 42

Kapitel 42

Er hatte nicht wirklich viel geschlafen. Er hatte die meiste Zeit wachgelegen, war nicht mehr in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gegangen, den er sowieso verabscheute, und wusste, er befand sich auf Kollisionskurs mit seiner Freundin, wenn er länger zögerte, wenn er sie länger warten ließ.

Wenn er sich nicht entschied, dann würde es alles schlecht ausgehen. Das Gespräch mit der kleinen Weasley war anders gelaufen, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Aber ja, er hatte darüber nachgedacht. Und vielleicht war ihm nicht jeder feindlich gesinnt.

Vielleicht nicht Potters Freundin.

Und er hasste es, zuzugeben, dass auch Pansys Worte Sinn ergaben. Er würde Hermine zwingen. Er würde sie zu etwas zwingen, was er nicht rückgängig machen konnte. Und er wusste nicht, ob er das wollte.

Er wusste nicht, wie viel Überwindung es ihn kostete, nachzugeben. Er wusste nicht, was es brauchte, damit sein Gewissen endlich ja sagen würde.

Er hatte keine Angst. Er hatte nie Angst, es bereitete ihm lediglich schlaflose Nächte.

Es war sein Stolz. Sein Stolz kam ihm ständig in den Weg. Und er wusste nicht, wie er rechtfertigen konnte, in Potters Haus zu wohnen. Mit Potter. Aber er musste es gar nicht rechtfertigen. Sein Vater war tot. Seiner Mutter dürfte es egal sein.

Und es lag an ihm.

Er schloss die Augen, denn er musste noch ein wenig schlafen. Morgen war die letzte Prüfung, und er war fast dankbar, dass sie alle ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhingen, in der letzten Woche, denn er hätte sich mit Hermine bestimmt schon mehrfach gestritten.

Es gab ihm die Zeit, die er brauchte, um nachzudenken.

Und er wusste nicht, ob sie ihm entgegenkommen würde, oder nur darauf wartete, dass er aufgab. Würde er? Würde er nachgeben, wenn sie ich weigerte? Wahrscheinlich, dachte er resignierend, denn sie gewann diese Spiele seit neuestem immer.

Er war sich nicht sicher, wie weit sie bereit war, zu gehen. Was sie tun würde. Wie wichtig er ihr wirklich war. Er wusste es nicht.

Machte er es davon abhängig? Dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob sie ihn wirklich liebte?

Er hatte keine Angst. Alles, aber keine Angst.

Er musste sich über diese Dinge Gedanken machen. Es ging um sein Leben.

Aber er liebte sie. Und wahrscheinlich war das alles, was zählte.

Er war es nur noch nicht gewöhnt, andere vor seine Bedürfnisse zu stellen, aber wahrscheinlich war es Zeit, dass er sich gewöhnte.

Er weigerte sich, Angst zu haben. Und damit fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Sie hatte nicht mehr mit Draco gesprochen, gestern. Aber jetzt standen sie in einer Schlange, um die Prüfung abzulegen. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um Abwehrbewegungen mit dem Zauberstab, offene Kreise, die richtigen Formeln und gleichzeitig um französische Wörter für ‚erschaffen'.

„Hi", raunte er hinter ihr, und sie begriff, er hatte sich vorgedrängelt. Sein warmer Atem, traf die Haut ihres Nackens, und sie schauderte.

„Hi", begrüßte sie ihn ebenfalls, und dann legten sich seine Hände tatsächlich auf ihre Hüfte. Ihr Herz machte einen Satz. „Draco!", rief sie heiser aus, und spürte, wie er kurz seine Lippen gegen die Haut ihres Halses presste. Ihre Wangen brannten vor Röte, und schon war seine Berührung verschwunden.

„Aufgeregt?", fragte sie ungeniert, und sie würde ihn einfach umbringen. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um ihr klopfendes Herz zu beruhigend, und wandte sich um.

„Ja", flüsterte sie und schüttelte den Kopf über seine Dreistigkeit.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich gestern nicht mehr vorbei gekommen bin", murmelte er, drehte den Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern, und vor ihr hatte Harry seine Prüfung beendet und Ron war nun an der Reihe. Sie hatte nicht mal zugesehen, ob Harry alles bestanden hatte. Er wartete schließlich am Rand des Raums, während Ron mit grimmigem Ausdruck begann, die Wasserwand aufzubauen, wie ihm aufgetragen wurde.

„Schon gut", sagte sie, und seine Nähe war wie immer toxisch.

„Ich… ich wollte dir sagen, ich habe mir Gedanken gemacht", fuhr er fort.

„Ich auch!", sagte sie hastig. Er sah sie an.

„Lass mich zuerst", bat er sie, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Draco, ich möchte wirklich, dass du weißt, dass ich-"

„-Hermine, ich muss dir wirklich dringend etwas sagen", unterbrach er sie.

„Du verstehst nicht", sagte sie lächelnd. „Diese Sache mit Frankreich. Wenn du wirklich willst, dass-"

„AHHH!" Harrys Schrei unterbrach ihr Gespräch, und alle hoben die Köpfe. Ron hatte seine Wasserwand scheinbar auf Harry stürzen lassen, so sah es zumindest aus, auch wenn es keinen Sinn ergab.

Rons Atem ging schnell, während er Harry zornig fixiert hatte. Klatschnass stand Harry vor der tropfenden Wand, die Ron ebenfalls getroffen hatte.

„Mr Weasley!", brachte der Prüfer empört hervor. „Sie können doch den Zauber nicht so beenden! Es hätte sonst etwas passieren können!", rief er aus. „Das gibt einen Punkt Abzug", informierte ihn der kleine Mann streng.

„Ups. Mein Fehler", war Rons eisige Antwort, während Harry keuchend die Stirn in Falten legte. Die Prüfer besprachen sich knapp, und Ron wandte sich Harry zu. „Das war dafür, dass du es mir nicht gesagt hast!", knurrte er, und Hermines Mund schloss sich langsam.

Oh, richtig. Ginny wollte es ja Ron sagen. Hatte sie scheinbar auch. Harry schlotterte mittlerweile, wagte aber nicht, irgendetwas zu erwidern. Die Prüfer waren fertig.

„Mr Weasley, der Zauber war tadellos ausgeführt, aber die Gefährdung eines anderen Menschen kostet sie Eine Note. Erwartungen Übertroffen für Sie", kamen die Prüfer zu einem Schluss. Ron schien es egal zu sein, er schritt auf Harry zu, und dieser nahm schleunigst die Beine in die Hand und verließ vor Ron, tropfend den Raum.

Dann war sie an der Reihe.

Sie wandte sich hastig um, ehe sie zu den Prüfern ging.

„Draco, ich… komme mit dir. Wenn du nach Frankreich willst, komm ich mit", flüsterte sie lächelnd, und dann wandte sich glücklich um, um ihre Prüfungsaufgabe entgegen zu nehmen.

Sie sollte den Verschwindezauber ausführen, und das tat sie mit absoluter Überzeugung.

Ihr Herz klopfte schnell in ihrer Brust.

Hinter ihr stand Draco mit vor Verblüffung geöffnetem Mund.

Aber das bekam sie gar nicht mit.

Sie und Draco hatten sehr gut abgeschnitten bei der Prüfung, und sie konnte nicht glauben, dass das alles gewesen war. Sie war durch. Mehr oder weniger erfolgreich, aber sie war durch!

Sie waren runter zum Essen gegangen, und sie verwundert darüber, dass Draco sie gar nicht mehr auf Frankreich angesprochen hatte. Und sie war verwundert darüber, dass er sie tatsächlich stehen gelassen hatte, um mit Harry zu reden – der mittlerweile wieder trocken war. Auch Ron schien sich abgeregt zu haben.

Äußerst argwöhnisch beobachtete sie dieses Verhalten der Jungen. Sie drucksten sich vor der Großen Halle herum und sprach verhalten miteinander. Es war sowieso immer faszinierend zu beobachten, wie sie scheinbar miteinander sprachen, ohne sich gegenseitig umbringen zu wollen. Sie saß bereits am Tisch, und Ginny kam zu ihr.

„Hey, ich habe gehört, alles lief wunderbar?", erkundigte sie sich grinsend. „Abgesehen von Harrys Dusche?"

„Jaah", sagte Hermine lächelnd. „Ich nehme an, Ron hatte seine Gründe?", fragte sie, und Ginny verdrehte die Augen.

„Das kann man sehen, wie man will", bemerkte sie. „Aber er weiß es jetzt, und solange er es Mum nicht sagen muss, denke ich, wird er es verkraften", schloss sie achselzuckend. „Und?", ergänzte sie gespannt. Hermine sah sie an.

„Na ja, alles ist gut. Morgen ist der Ball. Ich bin ziemlich gespannt, ob die Vertrauensschüler alles geregelt kriegen", erwiderte Hermine, und Ginnys Stirn runzelte sich.

„Das meinte ich gar nicht", erwiderte sie. „Hast du nicht mit Draco gesprochen?", fragte sie jetzt.

„Doch. Heute Morgen", bestätigte Hermine. Ginny sah sie abwartend an.

„Und?", fragte sie.

„Und…" Hermine zögerte. Worauf wollte Ginny hinaus? Sollte Hermine es ihr sagen? Sie musste es ohnehin irgendwann sagen, überlegte sie. „Und… ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich nach Frankreich mit ihm gehen, wenn er es will", schloss sie aufgeregt. Ginnys Augen weiteten sich verwirrt.

„Was?" Ehrliche Ratlosigkeit zeichnete Ginnys Züge. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Was meinst du damit, was ich damit meine? Also, Draco wollte nach Frankreich, weil-"

„-ich habe gestern Nachmittag mit ihm gesprochen", sagte Ginny verwirrt. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Ginny sprach mit ihm? Seit wann das? „Oder… eigentlich hat er mit mir gesprochen", korrigierte sich Ginny nachdenklich und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Eigentlich ist es egal, wer mit wem gesprochen hat", schloss sie kurzerhand. „Jedenfalls denke ich nicht, dass Frankreich noch aktuell ist, Hermine", stellte sie klar.

Hermine sah sie an.

„Oh, deswegen hast du französisch gelernt, oder?", hakte Ginny plötzlich nach. Hermine nickte langsam, aber verstand noch immer nicht. „Aber… er hat mich gestern auf Grimmauld Place angesprochen", begann Ginny lächelnd. Hermines Mund öffnete sich. „Und… er will, dass wir zusammen wohnen. Und… Harry hat sein Ok gegeben. Also… muss keiner nach Frankreich", fasste Ginny strahlend zusammen.

Hermine starrte sie an.

„Was?", flüsterte sie. „Er hat…?" Ginny nickte nur. Hermines Blick wandte sich wieder um, und sie sah zu, wie Harry den Kopf schüttelte, wild gestikulierte, und Draco nachzudenken schien, ehe er wieder den Kopf schüttelte. „Entschuldige mich kurz", murmelte Hermine, ehe sie sich erhob. Sie überwand den Abstand mit federnden Schritten, fast lief sie bereits.

Sie unterbrach das Gespräch von Harry und Draco, und beide sahen sie an.

„Wieso… wieso willst du das tun?", flüsterte sie völlig perplex. Hatte er ihr nicht noch erzählt, dass es unmöglich war, dass das passierte? Wollte er ihr das heute Morgen sagen?

„Wieso willst du mit mir nach Frankreich?", stellte er ihr ruhig die Gegenfrage.

„Frankreich?", wiederholte Harry ungläubig, für den diese Information ebenfalls neu war.

„Weil…", begann sie, aber sie spürte bereits die Tränen hinter ihren Augen brennen. Und sie sah, wie er langsam die Mundwinkel hob. Er war so unglaublich schön. Er war so unglaublich blöd! Wieso hatte er ihr das nicht schon längst gesagt? „Du verrückter Idiot", murmelte Hermine kopfschüttelnd, konnte aber nicht aufhören zu lächeln.

„Selber", bekam sie seine raue Antwort, ehe er sie an sich zog.

„Oh bitte!", rief Harry angewidert und Hermine hörte, wie er schnellsten verschwand.

Glücklich ließ sie sich von ihm küssen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was seine Meinung geändert hatte, oder wer, aber sie war so unendlich dankbar. Und sie wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich egal wäre, wo sie wohnten. Und wenn sie in einem Iglu in der Antarktis wohnen würden, Hauptsache, sie wäre bei ihm.

Sie konnte nicht fassen, was aus ihm geworden war. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass sie alle erwachsen geworden waren.

Und sie konnte nicht glauben, dass alles gut ausging. Zum ersten Mal machte es tatsächlich den Anschein, als wäre nicht alles zum Scheitern verdammt.

Sie löste sich von seinen Lippen und umarmte ihn heftig. Und es war ihr egal, wie viele Schüler zusahen, wie viele Schüler tuschelten und was alle anderen denken würden. Lächelnd schloss sie die Augen und genoss seine Nähe, genoss seinen Körper und seine Liebe durchflutete sie praktisch.

„Hast du Hunger?", fragte er sie schließlich, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein", erwiderte sie nur.

„Nein?", wiederholte er, löste sich von ihr und betrachtete prüfend ihr Gesicht.

„Nein, wir können die Zeit bis zur Party anders nutzen", schlug sie ihm fast unschuldig vor. Aber ein Schatten legte sich über sein Gesicht. „Was?", fragte sie sanft. Er schüttelte knapp den Kopf.

„Ich… ich muss kurz was erledigen, ok?", sagte er, und ehe sie protestieren konnte, küsste er sie schnell auf die Lippen und entschuldigte sich mit einem schmalen Lächeln bei ihr.

Wo wollte er hin? Sie sah ihm nach. Sie hatte ein dumpfes Gefühl in der Magengegend.

„Hermine! Essen!", rief Harry eine Spur genervt. Und Hermine beschloss, es nicht zu hinterfragen. Sie mussten schließlich nicht ständig aneinander kleben. Richtig?


	43. Chapter 43

Kapitel 43

Er hatte Angst.

Jetzt hatte er Angst. Sie war so schleichend gekommen, und jetzt hatte sie ihn überrascht. Er hatte Angst davor, wie einfach es war.

Und gerade weil er Angst davor hatte, hatte er davon abgesehen, mit ihr in seinen Schlafsaal zu gehen, um festzustellen, wie einfach es wäre, mit ihr zu schlafen. Wie perfekt es sein würde, denn für gewöhnlich traute er dem Schein nicht.

Seitdem er mit Harry Potter tatsächlich darüber gesprochen hatte, eine Wand einzureißen und neue Wände hochzuziehen, um zwei abgetrennte Wohnungen aus dem Haus zu machen, hatte ihn diese Angst befallen.

Es ging zu leicht. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, dass Dinge funktionierten, wenn sie sollten.

Seine Ausrede war so lächerlich und fadenscheinig gewesen, aber sie vertraute ihm wohl genug. Und je länger sie ihn angesehen hatte, je länger er sie geküsst hatte, umso weniger hatte weggewollt, aber er konnte nicht. Er hatte nicht gekonnt.

Sein Herzschlag ging seit zwei Tagen schneller als sonst.

Er hatte Angst. Echte Angst.

Da. Er gab es zu.

Pansys Worte hatten etwas in ihm gelöst, von dem er nicht mal gewusst hatte, dass es vorhanden war. Er hatte niemals darüber nachgedacht, dass ihm etwas gehören könnte, was für immer seins sein sollte. Was ihn für immer lieben würde.

Und jetzt lief er panisch über die Ländereien von Hogwarts und hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Es war später Nachmittag, und hatte er sich eine Weile damit beschäftigen können, seine Sachen zu packen und so zu tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung, so konnte er es jetzt nicht mehr.

Er war so verdammt erheblich. Und er wollte sie. Er liebte sie tatsächlich, so seltsam das auch war, und selbst Potter akzeptierte es. Selbst Potter ließ ihn unter Vorbehalt in sein Haus. Und er durfte das jetzt nicht versauen. Er durfte jetzt nicht panisch werden.

Aber er wusste nicht, ob es richtig war, was er tat. Er wusste, wenn er es jetzt versaute, wenn er jetzt auch nur einen falschen Schritt machte, dann könnte es sein, dass er alles verlieren würde.

Aber er wusste nicht, ob er es konnte. Gestern hatte er sich noch Broschüren von Villen in Frankreich angeguckt, heute diskutierte er, welche Renovierungsfirma er bestellen würde, um Potters Haus auf seinen Standard zu bringen! Es war verrückt!

Und sie! Sie liebte ihn einfach? Sie würde mit ihm nach Frankreich kommen, wenn er es wollte? Er wusste nicht, ob er erwartet hatte, dass sie niemals ja dazu sagen würde! Er wusste nicht, ob er sich unbewusst hatte selbst sabotieren wollen! Er wusste es nicht!

Er wusste nicht, weshalb er wie ein Wahnsinniger an seinem letzten Schultag draußen rumlief und Antworten suchte.

Denn er hatte seine Antwort.

Er hatte sie. Sie war alles, was er wollte. Er wusste das.

Und dennoch… und dennoch hatte Potter Recht, oder nicht?

Er war doch nicht gut genug! Wie konnte er sich einreden, dass er gut genug wäre? Dass es klappen würde, einfach so? Er vertraute sich nicht, er konnte sich nicht erklären, weshalb sie es tat? Weshalb sie kein Problem damit hatte, zu sagen, sie würde mit ihm nach Frankreich kommen, aber es ihn tausendfache Überredung kostete, zuzustimmen mit Potter zusammen zu wohnen, dem gekrönten Helden der Welt!

Sein Weg hatte ihn zum Tor geführt.

Und weil er zurzeit der Schulsprecher war, von dem Dumbledore immer geträumt hatte, hielt er sich an die Regeln. Er kannte die Passwörter, zog den scheiß Ravenclaws Punkte ab, wenn sie auch nur eine Minute zu spät die Flure durchstreiften, und er wusste die Losung der Tore.

Er schluckte schwer.

Er wusste die Losung. Er hatte keine Ahnung von kalten Füßen, aber er nahm an – dass es das war. Und er wusste, es war lächerlich. Denn kalte Füße waren das, was die Bräute an der Hochzeit bekamen. Bestimmt nicht Männer, die ihren Abschluss in der Tasche hatten und ihre Zukunft mit der Frau beginnen wollten, die sie liebten.

Still stand er vor den großen Toren. Er rührte sich nicht.

Er durfte nicht raus. Alles, was er tun musste, war, umzudrehen, und nicht rauszugehen. Er durfte nicht in alte Muster verfallen. Er durfte nicht.

Er würde zurückgehen. Er würde sie finden. Vielleicht würde er im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors feiern. Und sich dort nicht willkommen fühlen. Sich dort von Potter und Weasley durchleuchtet fühlen und sich die ganze Zeit über fragen, was in ihn gefahren war? Wie er glauben konnte, er hätte auch nur die geringste Chance.

Die geringste Chance, dazuzugehören.

Selbst wenn Pansy ihn an den Tisch dazu gesetzt hatte. Zu den Gryffindors. Er war keiner von ihnen.

Sie wäre mit ihm gekommen. Nach Frankreich. Nach nur einem Tag überlegen. Und er schaffte es nicht mal, einen einzigen Tag lang zu glauben, dass alles gut werden würde!

Er wusste vieles. Aber er wusste nicht, wie er diese Panik bekämpfen konnte. Er konnte es ihr nicht sagen, denn sie würde ihn dafür hassen, oder nicht? Ihn dafür hassen, dass er nicht war, wie Potter. Dass er nicht alles hinnahm, eine Lösung fand und sich abfand.

Er schloss die Augen und musste sich beruhigen.

Er durfte nicht gehen. Draco, du darfst nicht gehen. Nicht gehen.

Er musste es ihr beweisen. Aber er wusste nicht wie. Millionenmal besser. Sie war besser. Und er war nur ein Todesser. Wie weit war er gekommen, nur um kurz vor Schluss von seinen verdammten Zweifeln eingeholt zu werden? Was hatte er alles verlieren müssen, um hier zu stehen?

Es würde nicht funktionieren.

Auf einmal wusste er es. Er würde es versauen.

Wie sollte er so tun können, als wäre er besser als das?

Er hatte unmenschliche Angst. Und er hatte Angst, es ihr zu sagen, denn wenn sie es sah? Wenn sie sah, dass er nicht so sicher war, wie er immer vorgab zu sein? Wenn sie sah, dass er sich nicht um alles kümmern konnte? Dass er kein Held war?

Dann würde sie gehen. Und alles wäre dunkel.

Und was dachte er, wer er eigentlich war?

„_Pavere_!", sprach seine tonlose Stimme.

Und die Tore schwangen lautlos auf.

Draco wusste nicht, dass jemand sein Augenmerk auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Weit oben, aus den Fenstern der Bibliothek wurde er beobachtet.

Die Sonne war mittlerweile untergegangen. Und sie hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass er vorbeikommen würde. Jeder Gemeinschaftsraum feierte zwar getrennt den letzten Tag, aber er kam immer vorbei. Sie hatte sich gewundert. Darüber, dass er gesagt hatte, er hätte noch etwas zu erledigen, aber sie hatte angenommen, er würde später vorbeikommen.

Vielleicht sollte sie zu ihm gehen? Immerhin war er bisher jedes Mal zu ihr gekommen und sie niemals zu ihm. Zumindest nicht, ohne dass er sie vorher überreden musste. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wusste nicht, warum sie so ein komisches Gefühl hatte.

„Hermine?" Harry kam zu ihr, zwei Flaschen Butterbier in der Hand. „Du hast noch gar nichts getrunken. Lass uns anstoßen auf… na ja, den Abschluss und… die Zukunft", sagte er unschlüssig, aber er gab sich die Mühe, nicht zu pessimistisch zu klingen. Sie nahm ihm das Butterbier ab und wandte den Blick endlich vom Turmfenster in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

„Harry, ich… muss kurz was erledigen", wich sie seinem Angebot lächelnd aus. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Kannst du nicht eine Stunde ohne ihn existieren?", durchschaute Harry sie augenblicklich. Aber Hermine wurde nicht einmal mehr rot. Es gab für sie keine Ausreden mehr. Sie lächelte lediglich.

„Nein", antwortete sie einfach nur. Und zuerst dachte sie, Harry würde die Augen verdrehen, würde sie auslachen, aber er musterte sie nur.

„Ok", sagte er schließlich achselzuckend, „dann geh." Seine Stimme klang so neutral, fast schon gleichmütig. „Und lass mich bei Gelegenheit wissen, was so toll an ihm" rief er ihr nach, als sie sich beeilte die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafsaal hochzulaufen. Sie hatte gepackt, aber eine Sache hatte sie vorsorglich zur Seite gelegt. Sie lag auf ihrem Nachttisch und sie schloss die Faust um den kleinen, kühlen Gegenstand, ehe sie den Schlafsaal wieder verließ. Niemand beachtete sie, denn die meisten feierten ausgelassen, und sie schlüpfte nach draußen auf den Flur.

Sie kam schnell voran, denn es war niemand auf den Gängen, der sie aufhielt. Nach einigen Minuten hatten sie die Treppen überwunden und hatte den Flur zur Großen Halle erreicht. Hier putzten die Elfen, bereiteten bereits den Abschlussball für Morgen vor, und Hermines Herz klopfte in stiller Vorfreude, dass sie morgen ihren Abschlussball hatte und dort mit Draco hingehen würde. Aber sie hatte ein seltsames Gefühl. Irgendwo, tief in ihrem Innern.

Der Weg zu den Slytherins lag ebenfalls wie ausgestorben vor ihr, nur dass sie die Musik aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum deutlicher hörte, als bei den Gryffindors. Sie bemühte sich nicht, zu klopfen, sondern sprach das Passwort direkt und wurde von der warmen Luft und dem Geruch von härteren Sachen als Butterbier empfangen.

Sie erkannte Pansy und Blaise weiter hinten. Sie schob sich durch die Slytherins, die sie nicht wirklich mit freundlichen Blicken bedachten. Am wenigsten Caldon Kingston, an dem sie vorbei kam. Aber sie ignorierte ihn und sein unfreundliches Gesicht.

„Hey, Pansy", begrüßte sie Pansy, ohne viel Freundlichkeit.

„Granger", erwiderte Pansy lediglich, ein Glas roter Flüssigkeit in der Hand.

„Wo ist Draco?", fragte sie direkt, suchte kurz den Raum mit ihrem Blick ab, und Pansy hob eine Augenbraue.

„Bei euch?", entgegnete sie eindeutig entnervt, aber Hermine sah sie verblüfft an.

„Bei uns? Nein, ich habe ihn seit Stunden nicht mehr gesehen", sagte sie schließlich verwirrt.

„Ich auch nicht", bestätigte Pansy schließlich.

Er war nicht da. Das stellte Hermine nun fest. Weder bei den Gryffindors, noch bei den Slytherins. Aber wo sollte er sein? In der Bibliothek? Nach den Prüfungen? Vielleicht war er baden im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler? Aber – sie schämte sich fast für den Gedanken – wieso sollte er dort sein, ohne ihr Bescheid zu sagen?

„Ok", sagte Hermine nur. Wo war er? Sie nahm nicht an, dass er oben war. Was sollte er alleine in seinem Schlafsaal sitzen? Sie machte kehrt. Ihre Schritte waren langsam und ungewiss, denn sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sein könnte. War er bei Dumbledore? Oder bei Snape? Aber sie war auch Schulsprecherin, also wieso sollte er irgendwo sein, wo sie nicht war? Ihr Herz klopfte unruhig, und am liebsten wollte sie schreien.

Am Portraitloch angekommen, wurde sie aufgehalten.

„Ich weiß, wo er ist", sagte Caldon Kingston ruhig hinter ihr. Sie wandte sich langsam um.

„Woher solltest du das wissen?", wollte sie ungläubig von ihm wissen, denn sie konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Draco hatte ihn geschlagen. Wieso sollte er ihr helfen?

„Glaub mir oder lass es bleiben", erwiderte er achselzuckend und wartete ein paar Sekunden, ehe er sich nickend abwandte.

„Ok, wo ist er?", gab ihre Sorge nach, und lächelnd wandte er sich wieder um.

„Folg mir", erwiderte er und verließ als erster den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie folgte dem schlanken Slytherin unsicher. Sie glaubte eigentlich nicht, dass er wusste, wo Draco war. Sie verließen den langen Flur der Keller, um wieder nach oben zu gehen.

„Woher weißt du, wo er ist?", wollte sie schließlich wissen, als sie zu ihm aufschloss.

„Ich habe ihn gesehen", antwortete er schlicht.

„Und wieso sagst du es mir nicht einfach?", forderte sie schlecht gelaunt, denn sie hatte keine Lust, von Caldon hingehalten zu werden, aber er antwortete darauf nur mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln.

„Weil ich gerne dein Gesicht sehen möchte, wenn wir da sind", schloss er achselzuckend. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Sie traute dem glatten Slytherin nicht. Kein Bisschen.

„Wenn das ein Trick sein soll-!"

„-kein Trick, verehrte Schulsprecherin. Es handelt sich nur um einen Schüler, der sich nicht an die Regeln hält", verkündete er, und stieß schließlich die Haupttore des Schlosses auf. Die Abendluft war warm, und er bedeutete ihr, vorzugehen.

„Wo… wo gehen wir hin?", wollte sie unsicher wissen, als Caldon vor ihr die Haupttreppe runterging. Gelassen, fast zu ruhig.

Er sprach eine Weile nicht. Immer wieder blickte sie sich zum Schloss um. Die Umgebung war noch zu erkennen, aber in spätestens einer halben Stunde, würde es dunkel werden, sie war sich sicher. Sie folgte ihm, weiter den Weg hinab. Den Weg zum Tor.

Sie ging ein kleines Stück hinter ihm, denn sie wollte nicht mit ihm reden. Dann erreichten sie das hohe schmiedeeiserne Tor. Er blieb stehen.

„Wir sind da", verkündete er lächelnd. Sie starrte auf die rostigen Gitterstäbe vor sich.

„Wo?"

„Vor dem Tor", schloss er offensichtlich. „Ich war meine Bücher abgeben, als ich ihn gesehen habe. Er war hier draußen und hat das Tor geöffnet. Ich nehme an, er betrinkt sich gerade im Dorf", ergänzte er lapidar. Hermines Mund öffnete sich langsam.

„Nein", sagte sie einfach nur.

„Du glaubst mir nicht?", vergewisserte sich der Slytherin mit den stechenden Augen vor ihr.

„Nein, ich glaube, das ist ein Trick von dir!", sagte sie böse.

„Ein Trick?", wiederholte er belustigt. „Wieso? Weil ich immer noch scharf darauf bin, mit dir zum Ball zu gehen? Glaub mir, daran habe ich kein Interesse mehr!", erwiderte er kalt. „Ich lasse mich nicht gerne schlagen, Hermine, glaub mir", erklärte er. Aber dann kam er näher. „Weißt du, eigentlich ist es praktisch, dass er verschwunden ist. Und es ist praktisch, dass ich weiß, dass er verschwunden ist", ergänzte er.

Ängstlich wich sie gegen die Stangen des Tors zurück.

„Ich habe einen Zauberstab!", drohte sie ihm jetzt. „Komm bloß nicht näher!"

„Weißt du, ich wäre eine wesentlich bessere Wahl gewesen als er", fuhr Kingston unbeeindruckt fort. „Ich breche immerhin nicht die Regeln. Ich verarsche dich nicht die ganze Zeit über. Aber du bist einfach nur genauso dumm, wie alle anderen Mädchen!" Seine Finger umschlossen die Gitterstäbe neben ihrem Kopf, während er den Kopf tiefer lehnte. Hermine überlegte, welchen Spruch sie ihm verpassen sollte. Sie war so wütend! Er war ein Arschloch!

„Rühr mich nicht an", spuckte sie ihm entgegen.

„Noch habe ich nichts getan", erklärte er kalt, bewegte sich aber kein Stück.

„Ist es nicht verflucht komisch, dass du immer dann auftauchst, wenn sie mal ein paar Minuten alleine ist?", schnarrte seine Stimme hinter Kingston gefährlich ruhig.

Draco! Kingston sprang wie gestochen von ihr zurück.

„Langsam habe ich die Schnauze wirklich voll davon", fuhr Draco böse fort, den Zauberstab bereits fluchsicher in der Hand.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie du gegangen bist!", schnappte Kingston wütend.

„Wirklich? Was tue ich dann hier, du mieses Schwein?", erkundigte sich Draco, und er schloss den Abstand. „Verpiss dich. Bevor ich dich wieder einmal in deine jämmerlichen Schranken weise. Ich habe heute nämlich keine Lust darauf, Arschloch", erklärte er. Und Kingston schien zu überlegen, schien es vielleicht drauf ankommen lassen zu wollen, entschied sich aber in der letzten Sekunde dagegen. Ehe er gehen konnte, hatte Draco seinen Arm umfasst. „Und rühr sie nicht an. Komm ihr nicht mehr zu nahe! Verflucht, wag es nicht mal mehr, sie überhaupt noch wahrzunehmen, hast du mich verstanden?", knurrte Draco so tief, dass Hermines Herz vor Angst schneller schlug.

Kingston entriss ihm seinen Arm und stürmte praktisch zurück zum Schloss. Dann waren sie allein. Und langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder. Der Zauberstab in seiner Hand sank. Er trug seine Uniform und fuhr sich jetzt müde über die Augen.

„Was… was tust du hier?", fragte sie endlich, als sie ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.

„Wieso bist du ständig mit ihm unterwegs?", fragte er stattdessen und fixierte sie zornig.

„Ich…? Ich bin nie mit ihm unterwegs, Malfoy!", fuhr sie ihn an. „Er hat gesagt, er weiß, wo du bist, denn du bist derjenige, der heute einfach verschwunden ist!", ereiferte sie sich. „Und scheinbar hat er ja gewusst, wo du bist!" Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen. „Warst du… warst du draußen? Im Dorf?", fragte sie ungläubig, und er atmete langsam aus. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein", sagte er, und sie wusste nicht, ob er log.

„Nein? Wieso bist du dann hier?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage.

„Ich… wollte gehen. Ich hatte das scheiß Tor offen und… - konnte nicht. Ich konnte nicht gehen, ich konnte nicht zurück. Ich konnte gar nichts mehr!", erwiderte er schließlich.

„Was?", flüstert sie verständnislos. „Was meinst du damit, du konntest gar nichts mehr?" Und langsam wurde es dunkler um sie herum. Er steckte den Zauberstab zurück und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Ich… keine Ahnung", sagte er schroff.

„Warum wolltest du gehen?", fragte sie jetzt vorsichtig, denn sie hatte Angst vor der Antwort.

„Keine Ahnung!", wiederholte er zorniger. „Und es ist egal, ich habe es nicht mal getan!", rechtfertigte er sich in einem angriffslustigen Ton. Sie kannte diesen Ton von ihm.

„Warum bist du so?", flüsterte sie, denn er machte ihr Angst.

„Warum?", wiederholte er und lachte freudlos auf. „Weil ich nicht anders kann, ok? Weil ich eben so bin!"

„Ich verstehe nicht", sagte sie widerwillig. „Ich dachte…" Aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie dachte. Sie dachte, alles wäre gut? Alles wäre ok? Scheinbar… war es das nicht? Aber scheinbar wollte er nicht reden? Nicht mit ihr zumindest. Er wollte lieber… gehen. Sie standen voreinander, ohne zu reden. Er mied ihren Blick, unschlüssig und zornig. Beides zugleich.

„Geh", sagte er schließlich, „du verpasst deine fabelhafte Party", schloss er grimmig. Sie wollte nicht ohne ihn gehen. Sie wollte gar nichts ohne ihn machen. Sie dachte, er würde das ähnlich sehen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie verzweifelt. „Was…?"

„Nichts ist passiert!", rief er zornig. „Es ist alles gut, verdammt", schnauzte er.

„Ja? Wieso stehst du dann hier draußen? Seit Stunden, wie es aussieht? Was wolltest du tun? Raus? Ins Dorf? Dich betrinken?", entfuhr es ihr böse, und er hob den Blick.

„Ja", erwiderte er nur. „Genau das. Einfach raus", wiederholte er tonlos. Und sie nickte langsam.

„Ok. Ich wusste nicht, dass du das so dringend willst. Dass du das brauchst", ergänzte sie, und fühlte sich so verloren. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie tun sollte.

„Tja, tut mir leid", sagte er achselzuckend.

„Wieso… wieso redest du nicht mit mir?", wollte sie verzweifelt von ihm wissen.

Er lachte wieder auf. „Und was soll ich sagen? Was soll ich verdammt noch mal sagen, Granger?", rief er wütend. „Dass ich Angst habe? Dass es mir eine scheiß Angst macht?"

„Was?", rief sie unter Tränen. „Was macht dir Angst?" Aber sie wollte es gar nicht wissen. Er deutete auf sie.

„Das! Wir! Das alles, Granger. Ich…" Wieder raufte er sich die Haare.

„Ich verstehe nicht", sagte sie wieder, schüttelte den Kopf, wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange, und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. „Ich… dachte, alles wäre gut? Du hast mit Harry gesprochen. Du wolltest… ins Haus ziehen. Und selbst wenn nicht, ich habe dir gesagt, ich komme mit dir. Also… was genau ist es, was so furchtbar beängstigend für dich ist?", wollte sie hilflos von ihm wissen, denn sie kam sich so dumm vor. So verloren und so dumm.

„Genau das, Granger. Ich kann… das nicht. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass es funktionieren wird. Dass… dass ich funktionieren werde", schloss er, immer noch zornig mit ihr.

„Was?" Sie starrte ihn an. „Was soll das überhaupt heißen?"

„Es soll heißen, dass du dich nicht auf mich verlassen kannst!"

„Draco-"

„-nein, ich kann das nicht. Ich bin das nicht gewohnt, und es ist anstrengend, ok? Nicht auszurasten, wenn man ausrasten will, ist anstrengend, Harry nicht ins Gesicht zu schlagen, wenn er ein arroganter Wichser ist, ist anstrengend, so zu tun, als wäre die Zukunft einfach und durch Wände hochziehen zu bewältigen, ist verdammt noch mal anstrengend!", donnerte seine Stimme über das Gelände.

„Und jetzt?", flüsterte sie, denn sie wartete nur darauf, dass er es sagte. Dass er sagte, dass er es nicht konnte. Dass er sie nicht wollte. Dass er alles bereute, dass er zurück wollte. Dass er… einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte er einfach nur. Sein Atem ging schwer, und wieder schloss er die Augen. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass er das tat.

„Weißt du", begann sie eisig, „am besten überlegst du dir vorher, was du willst, bevor du mich anlügst, Malfoy", schloss sie. Ihr Herz brach in so viele Stücke, und sie fühlte sich verraten und belogen von ihm. Und sie hasste ihn jetzt gerade. Sie schloss den Abstand und drückte ihm den, mittlerweile warmen, Klumpen Metall in die Hand. „Ich wollte es dir schon längst gegeben haben", flüsterte sie. „Aber jetzt ist es egal. Wirf es weg oder mach sonst was damit", entfuhr es ihr verletzt und sie ließ ihn stehen, rannte den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Die Dunkelheit hatte sich über Hogwarts gelegt, wie ein dichter Schleier. Sie wischte sich erneut die Tränen von der Wange, und erreichte schluchzend das Schloss.

Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Wo sollte sie jetzt hin?

Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste es nicht mehr….

Unglücklich öffnete er die Hand. Er blickte hinab auf ein perfekt geformtes Herz aus Koboldsilber. Sein Mund öffnete sich perplex. Es waren die alten Schulsprecherabzeichen. Seines und ihres, verschmolzen für immer. Vielleicht war das Zufall. Aber es war… ein seltsamer Zufall. Seine Hand schloss sich um das Silber und er blickte in die Dunkelheit.

Er lehnte sich gegen das verschlossene Tor. Was hatte ihn annehmen lassen, dass sie es verstehen würde? Dass sie ihn trösten würde? Sie tröstete ihn nicht mehr. Die Zeiten waren vorbei. Und egal, ob er nun gegangen wäre oder eben nicht gegangen war – sie war sauer.

Was hatte er getan? Er hatte sie nicht angelogen. Wieso verstand sie nicht?

Er konnte es nicht völlig ruhig hinnehmen. So war er nicht.

Manchmal bekam er Panik. Und jetzt gerade wünschte er sich, er hätte sie nicht so angefahren. Jetzt gerade wünschte er sich, er könnte es zurücknehmen.

Sie hatte geweint, wegen ihm. Schon wieder wegen ihm.

Wieso machte er alles falsch?

„Na nu?"

Draco schrak zusammen, als der Riese aus dem Schatten der Dunkelheit trat. Der Saurüde an seiner Seite schnupperte laut. „Was tust du hier?" Missmutig sah ihn der Riese an. Und Dracos Blick fiel.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er müde.

„Nich'?", wiederholte der Riese verblüfft. „Solltest du nich'… im Schloss sein?" Unschlüssig betrachtete ihn der Riese. „Also eigentlich darf kein Schüler mehr raus. Auch nich' die Schulsprecher. Und… ich sollte dir Punkte abziehen und Dumbledore Bescheid sagen."

Draco hob den Blick. Der Riese verzog den breiten, bärtigen Mund. „Jetzt guck schon nich' so, Merlin noch mal", brummte er. „Hast du hier gerade so geschrien?", wollte der Riese misstrauisch wissen. Und Draco seufzte.

„Ja."

„Wieso?"

„Ich habe mich mit Hermine gestritten", räumte er zerknirscht ein, denn das hatte er wohl scheinbar wieder einmal. Es ging den Riesen zwar nichts an, aber mit wem zur Hölle sollte er reden?

„Hm, hm…", machte der Riese nachdenklich.

„Und dieses Mal…", begann Draco kopfschüttelnd, „habe ich es tatsächlich versaut."

„Hm", wiederholte der Riese ruppig. „Ich hab da was", schloss er. „Komm mit", forderte er Draco auf und machte Kehrt. Und Draco wollte nicht zurück ins Schloss. Hermine würde nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen, und jetzt gerade konnte sein Abend nicht schlimmer werden.

Er folgte also dem Riesen. Das Herz in seiner geballten Hand war mittlerweile heiß geworden.


	44. Chapter 44

Kapitel 44

Er wusste nicht, was es war, aber musste heftig niesen und es brannte höllisch in seiner Kehle. Tränen traten in seine Augen.

„Verflucht!", röchelte er und blinzelte die Tränen heftig fort. Die Riese strahlte ihm entgegen.

„Habe ich selber gebrannt. Habe mich mal daran versucht. Ein wenig lasch, aber durchaus genießbar, nich'?", fragte er stolz, und Draco musste sich an der Tischkante festhalten. Neben ihm schlief eines von den Monstern, die sich der Riese hielt. Aber es hatte sich immerhin direkt neben seine Seite gelegt.

Aber Draco hatte Mühe, noch geradeaus zu gucken.

„Merlin", brachte er heiser hervor. „Was ist das?", wisperte er, denn seine Stimme hatte versagt.

„Feuerwhiskey, gemischt mit Hornblütenschnaps, Wichtelwasser und… äh… noch irgendetwas! Stinkmorchelsaft, und dazu eine gemörserte Chili-Schote!", zählte er begeistert auf. Draco hatte das Gefühl, ihm würden Rauchwolken aus der Nase kommen. „Oh, und ein Löffel Kröterspucke", ergänzte er trocken. Draco hob angewidert den Blick. „Nein!", lachte der Riese, als hätte er einen großartigen Scherz gemacht. „Das war Spaß!"

Langsam sah Draco wieder in Farbe, und blinzelte die letzten Tränen weg. „Vielleicht ist die Toleranz unterschiedlich", mutmaßte der Riese nachdenklich.

„Vielleicht", wiederholte Draco hustend, und endlich kam seine Stimme zurück.

„Also?", fragte der Riese langsam. „Was ist los?"

Draco antwortete, auf die Gefahr hin, dass ihn der Riese vielleicht sonst wirklich noch vergiften würde. Außerdem hatte er nichts mehr zu verlieren.

„Wir hatten eine Streit über… ich weiß es nicht", murmelte er achselzuckend. Er trank tatsächlich noch einen weiteren Schluck. Und dieses Mal musste er nur einmal niesen. Es wurde besser, stellte er fest. Und es schmeckte nicht einmal halb so schlecht, wie er beim ersten Schluck angenommen hatte. Der Riese schien begeistert, dass er noch einen Schluck probiert hatte.

„Es wird besser, mit jedem Schluck!", versprach der Riese heftig nickend. Draco merkte außerdem, es machte betrunkener mit jedem Schluck. Seine Zunge kam ihm jetzt schon ungewöhnlich träge vor.

„Sie will bei Potter einziehen", lallte Draco, ohne es verhindern zu können. „Mit… seiner Weasley", ergänzte er kopfschüttelnd, und wagte noch einen Schluck.

„Ihr wollt alle zusammen ziehen?", fragte der Riese zweifelnd.

„Verrückt, hm?", bestätigte Draco. „Und jetzt, wo Potter Vater wird, ist es nur noch komplizierter."

„Was?" Der Riese starrte ihn an. „Kann nicht sein!"

„Doch!" Draco leerte seinen Becher schließlich, musste kurz die Augen geschlossen halten, und als er sie wieder öffnete starrte ihn der Riese wissbegierig an. „Oh", ergänzte Draco jetzt ertappt, „das ist natürlich ein Geheimnis", schloss er eindringlich, während sich der Riese vor seinen Augen verdoppelte.

„Ich verrate nix", entfuhr es dem Riesen kopfschüttelnd. „Nee!", rief er schließlich begeistert. „Harry wird Papa!" Unterm dem massigen Bart, hoben sich die Mundwinkel des Riesen zu einem breiten Lächeln. „Hermine ist aber nicht…?"

„Nein!", rief Draco aus. „Merlin, nein!" Das wäre ja noch schöner! Er nahm an, der Riese wollte wissen, ob Hermine auch schwanger wäre! Das würden seine Nerven wunderbar verkraften können, nahm er an.

„Was ist das Problem?", wollten die mittlerweile vier Riesen vor ihm scheinbar verwirrt wissen.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann", lallte Draco achselzuckend.

„Was?", lallte der Riese zurück, der bereits sein zweites Glas getrunken hatte, und Draco neu einschenkte.

„Na ja… mit Potter wohnen und all das. Wenn es nicht funktioniert, dann… wäre es besser, ich würde ihr nicht wehtun und… alleine bleiben", schloss Draco müde.

Die vier Riesen musterten ihn nachdenklich. „Also, ich weiß, dass viele Männer letztendlich alleine bleiben", begann der Riese, während seine drei Doppelgänger um ihn schwebten. Draco blinzelte heftig. „Dumbledore ist allein. Professor Snape ist allein, und…" Er zögerte etwas beschämt, „und ich bin allein." Draco sah die vier Riesen nicht mehr an, er starrte nur noch auf den Tisch. „Aber ich weiß auch, dass unser Körper vielleicht alleine geboren wird, aber unsere Seele nich', verstehst du?", erklärte er langsam. „Und vielleicht tut man alleine keinem weh, aber… man braucht immer irgendetwas", ergänzte der Riese mit einem massigen Achselzucken. „Ich habe meine Haustiere", deutete er liebevoll um sich, „aber Dumbledore und Professor Snape… ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nich' wie sie damit umgehen. Oder ob sie das überhaupt tun." Draco hatte Mühe, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Dumbledore? Dumbledore hatte seinen Vater nicht in den schönsten Farben beschrieben, oder sein Leben überhaupt. Es war kein gutes Leben gewesen, und soweit Draco wusste, hatte er niemanden.

Und Snape? Snape trauerte Potters Mutter hinterher seit? Schon immer. Draco schluckte schwer. „Man muss aufpassen, dass man mit sich selber nich' zu hart ist. Man gewöhnt sich an, genauso hart zu anderen zu sein, auch wenn sie es nich' verdienen." Draco hob den Blick, denn seltsamerweise rührten die Worte des Riesen etwas Verborgenes in ihm. „Weißt du, was ich meine?" Die vier Riesen wirkten nicht besonders überzeugt von den Worten, eher unsicher und beschämt.

Aber Draco nickte langsam. „Ja", sagte er tonlos, „ja, ich weiß", flüsterte er, und lächerlicherweise konnte er spüren, wie sich sein Brustkorb viel zu eng anfühlte. Als würde er tatsächlich in Erwägung ziehen, zu weinen. Der Riesen bemerkte es nicht, winkte schließlich lächelnd ab, und goss sich sein Glas neu ein.

„Das wird eine gute Zeit werden!", versprach die Stimme des Riesen zuversichtlich.

Was, wenn nicht, überlegte Draco kurz. Er… hatte die Worte des Riesen bereits fast vergessen, aber er wusste jetzt eine Sache. Er wollte nicht ohne sie sein. Seine Seele wollte nicht mehr ohne Granger sein. Denn er brauchte sie. So dringend, dass es unglaublich war.

„Ich vermisse sie", nuschelte Draco unglücklich. „Ichvermissesie…" Langsam sank sein Kopf tiefer, der schmutzigen Tischplatte entgegen. „Vermisse…Hermine…" Der Riese betrachtete liebevoll sein Getränk.

„Ich werde es ‚Hagrids Schluck' taufen!", beschloss er, während Draco immer weiter wegdriftete. Er war so unendlich müde… - so unendlich…

…-

„Hey." Eine massige Hand berührte ihn an der Schulter. „Junge, aufwachen!" Draco hatte das Gefühl einen kompletten Rückenkrampf zu haben. Stöhnend richtete er sich von der Tischplatte auf.

Bei Merlin, wo zur Hölle war er?!

Er erblickte den Riesen und zuckte zusammen. Er fluchte unterdrückt, so sehr hatte er sich erschrocken. Großer Merlin, wie war er hier gelandet?! Er sah sich um. Sonne fiel durch das schmierige Sprossenfenster in vereinzelten Strahlen auf den Boden der Hütte. Er gähnte, streckte seine schmerzenden Glieder, und sein Kopf dröhnte sehr leicht.

„Hast nicht lange ausgehalten", bemerkte der Riese als er ihm einen großen Eimer Tee vor die Nase stellte. Wahrscheinlich war es eine Riesentasse, nahm Draco müde an.

Draco konnte fast nicht glauben, dass er die Nacht beim Riesen verbracht hatte. Und dass dieser ihn innerhalb von fünf Minuten abgefüllt hatte!

‚Hagrids Schluck'…, erinnerte er sich an den Namen des Getränks. Dass Draco nicht lachte. ‚Hagrids Bärentöter' könnte er ihn nennen!

„Heute is' der Abschussball!", sagte der Riese fröhlich. „Freust du dich?" Dracos Mundwinkel sanken noch tiefer. So wie es aussah, hatte er zurzeit keine Partnerin. Das Gespräch gestern war nicht gut ausgegangen, glaubte er zumindest, in seinem Alkoholnebel. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er eine dunkelbraune Scheußlichkeit an der Wand hängen. Mit viel Fantasie konnte es als Festumhang durchgehen. Aber dieses riesige Stück Stoff bereitete ihm noch mehr Kopfschmerzen. Er sollte dem Riesen einen neuen Festumhang kaufen, überlegte er dumpf und wandte den Blick wieder in seinen heißen Tee. Neben ihm lag das Herz aus Koboldsilber. Er trank einen heißen Schluck Earl Grey und betrachtete das Stück Silber schließlich in seiner Hand. Der Riese kam näher.

„Schick. Ist die Form zufällig?", fragte er knapp. Draco ruckte mit dem Kopf. Dann hob sich sein Blick. Er hatte eine Idee.

„Kann… kann ich Sie um einen Gefallen bitten, Hagrid?", fragte er schließlich, und der Riese bekam große Augen, ehe er über seinem Bart rot anlief.

„Ach, du musst mich nich' siezen, Junge", erwiderte er beschämt. „Schon gut. Einfach Hagrid", sagte er geschmeichelt.

„Es war… _Professor_ Hagrid, oder?" Er sah, wie sich der Riese noch mehr geschmeichelt fühlte, wie seine massige Brust vor Stolz noch mehr anschwoll, und Draco sich ein Lächeln verkneifen musste. Fast war dieser riesenhafte Mann zu niedlich für einen Riesen.

„Ahhh", grunzte der Mann vor ihm. „Also was ist das für ein Gefallen, Malfoy?", wollte er kopfschüttelnd, mit immer noch roten Wangen wissen. Dracos Finger schlossen sich um das Herz, als er zu sprechen anfing.

Er brauchte einen Goldschmied. Am besten einen Koboldschmied. Und einen Zauberer, der Festumhänge in Riesengrößen schneidern konnte…

„Hermine, aufwachen", vernahm sie Ginnys sanfte Stimme. Und nach einer traumlosen Nacht tauchte ihr Kopf aus einem Kissen auf. Nicht ihr Kissen, stellte sie blinzelnd fest.

Nicht ihr Bett, fiel ihr als nächstes mit Schrecken auf.

Oh Merlin.

Ruckartig setzte sie sich auf, und wünschte, sie hätte es nicht getan. Bunte Punkte tanzten betrunken vor ihren Augen. Sie hatte zu viel getrunken. Anscheinend. Denn sie war auf der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum eingeschlafen.

„Immerhin stehst du auf, im Gegensatz zu Ron", bemerkte Ginny belustig, die unangenehm munter und nüchtern war.

„Wa-was?", nuschelte Hermine rau.

„Ihr habt so viel Butterbier getrunken, dass ich schon dachte, ihr würdet noch nach Hogsmeade wollen, nachdem ein Kasten leer war", erklärte sie maßregelnd.

„Oh Gott…", murmelte Hermine, rieb sich über die verschlafenen Augen, und dann fiel ihr wieder ein, warum sie so viel getrunken hatte. Malfoy. Sie öffnete die Augen, und die Traurigkeit und Wut, die sie gestern mit Bier verdrängt hatte, war wieder da. Nur daneben hatte sie auch noch einen Kater.

„Alles ok?", fragte Ginny schließlich etwas mitfühlender. „Willst du jetzt darüber reden?"

Hermine nahm an, sie hatte sich gestern einfach in die Trinksucht gestürzt und nichts mehr erzählt. Sie erinnerte sich zumindest nicht.

„Nein", widersprach sie müde. „Ich will duschen. Und dann schlafen", ergänzte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Ja, das wird nichts werden, Hermine. Heute ist dein Abschlussball. Und wir werden den Tag über brauchen, um uns fertig zu machen", erklärte Ginny, nicht ohne eine gewisse Aufregung. Natürlich ging Ginny mit Harry, also stand es außer Frage, dass auch Ginny sich würde fertig machen müssen. Aber jetzt fiel Hermine ein, dass sie sich gar keine Sorgen mehr um ein Kleid gemacht hatte.

Sie hatte ein Kleid dabei, von dem sie vor einigen Monaten noch geglaubt hatte, es wäre angemessen. Sie schluckte schwer. Aber war es nicht sowieso egal? Hatten sie und Draco nicht… gestern alles beendet? Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Sie erhob sich augenblicklich.

„Ich… gehe duschen", murmelte sie. Ginny sah ihr nach, Hermine spürte es. Sie würde es sich nicht erlauben, darüber nachzudenken, was für ein Arschloch er war. Was er alles zu ihr gesagt hatte! Dass es nicht funktionieren würde! Ja, aber vorher hatte er sie noch einmal schön ausgenutzt – zu seinem Vergnügen! Und Gott sei Dank hatte sie wegen des Biers das meiste wieder vergessen, was er ihr erzählt hatte.

Sie verzichtete darauf, ins Bad der Vertrauensschüler zu gehen. Sie wollte ihn auf keinen Fall treffen. Nirgendwo mehr. Sie würde nur noch weinen.

Sie war schon froh, jetzt weder Harry noch Ron, Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen. Aus ihrem Schlafsaal holte sie sich ihre Kulturtasche, ihr Handtuch und ignorierte die aufgescheuchten Siebtklässlerinnen. Vertrauensschüler aus Gryffindor liefen ebenfalls in ihren Schlafsaal, um Panik zu verbreiten. Die Vertrauensschüler nahmen ebenfalls am Ball teil. Sie organisierten ihn schließlich.

Hermine ließ alle Deko-Fragen an sich abprallen, reagierte nicht auf ihren Namen oder auf den Vorwurf, dass sie sich als Schulsprecherin zu kümmern hatte. Sie würde duschen, bis ihre Haut aufgewärmt war, bis sie sich nicht mehr furchtbar fühlte und bis sie seinen Namen vergessen hatte. Und es war Lavender, die die unangenehme Frage stellte.

„Hey, sag mal, ist mit Draco Schluss?" Und sie klang… fröhlich? Schadenfroh? Verletzt? Alles gleichzeitig, und Hermine verzog gereizt den Mund.

„Halt deine Klappe, Lavender", ließ sich Hermine zu einer Antwort herab, und hasste ihre Mitschülerinnen, die alle bereits in die Gunst gekommen waren, Draco Malfoy nackt zu sehen.

Duschen, Hermine. Einfach duschen, befahl sie sich.

Aber selbst, als sie sich im Badezimmer eingeschlossen hatte, selbst als sie nackt unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl stand, der ihre Muskeln entspannte, selbst dann fühlte sie nichts weiter als Schmerz und Leere und ein schreckliches Gefühl in ihrem Innern.

Sie glaubte, Harry nichts von dem Streit gestern erzählt zu haben. Sie hatte nicht hören wollen, wie er ihr wieder und wieder vorhielt, dass er es von vornherein gewusst hatte.

Sie glaubte, dass sich Ron wieder mit Harry vertragen hatte.

Sie hatten ein Versöhnungsbier getrunken. Hermine nahm an, für Männer reichte das aus. Wo Frauen stundenlang diskutierten und alle Probleme akribisch kleinteilig aus der Welt schaffen mussten, reichte es für Männer, sich zu prügeln oder ein Bier zu trinken.

Sie konnte Männer nicht begreifen. Und sie wusste nicht, wie sie Draco noch mal unter die Augen treten sollte. Wieder sammelten sich die Tränen in ihren Augen und sie bekam keine Luft vor Traurigkeit.

Wofür sollte sie sich heute schick machen?

Und sie stellte entnervt fest, dass sie tatsächlich das Mädchen geworden war, was sie niemals hatte sein wollen. Nein, nicht nur, dass sie in Draco Malfoy verliebt war, sie fand es sogar wichtiger, dass sie sich mit ihm gestritten hatte, als dass sie ihren Abschluss feiern würde.

Sie würde sich schick machen, gerade weil er auf gar keinen Fall wichtiger sein konnte, als ihr Abschluss! Sie konnte es fast nicht glauben. Hut ab, dachte sie bitter, als sie an ihn dachte. Seine grauen Augen, seine hellen Haare, seine samtene Haut, die gerade Nase, die unglaublichen Lippen, die ihr schon beim Gedanken an ihn, die schamlose Röte in die Wangen trieben. Bemerkenswert, wie es dieser Mistkerl geschafft hatte, ihre Gedanken komplett einzunehmen. Ohne dass er es wusste. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihm hatte vollständig verfallen können. Er war gut. Wirklich gut darin, befand sie böse.

Und alles in ihr schmerzte. Denn er hatte gelogen. Er hatte sie angelogen.

Und sie befand sich zwischen zusammenbrechen und heulen oder trotzig sein und so tun, als wäre alles bestens. Sie wusste nur nicht, welcher Gemütszustand gewinnen würde. Es hing wohl davon ab, ob ihr Kleid ihr noch passen würde. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie über das Schuljahr noch zugenommen hatte.

Aber dann wäre es ganz einfach. Kein Kleid, kein Ball.

Völlig erschöpft schleppte er sich durch das Portraitloch.

„Weg", knurrte er die Erstklässler an, die auf der Couch saßen. Er schlurfte hinüber, während Goyle ihn entdeckte. Goyle trug bereits seinen halben Festtagsanzug. Scheinbar zog er ihn in Schichten an, denn bisher trug er nur die schwarze Hose. Darüber noch immer sein Schlafshirt.

„Mann, wo warst du?", fuhr er ihn an, aber Dracos Fokus war eher unscharf, als er ihn musterte. Er hatte keine Alkoholtoleranz mehr, ging ihm ironisch auf. Was hatte Granger nur aus ihm gemacht. Er war regelrecht handzahm geworden, stellte er dumpf fest. Und er war so erledigt. Der Riese hatte einen unglaublich schnellen Schritt drauf gehabt. Zu Fuß ins Dorf und zu Fuß zurück war wirklich nichts, was Dracos Körper heute besonders gut verkraften konnte.

Aber immerhin hatte er den Riesen überzeugen können, und vielleicht war es naiv, aber in Dracos Kopf war alles geregelt. Alles war ok. Da war nur die winzige kleine Sache mit Granger. Dass sie ihn wahrscheinlich hasste und all das. Dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen wollen würde. Dass er es versaut hatte.

Aber es ließ ihn erstaunlich kalt. Aber bei seinem Grat der Müdigkeit, verwunderte es ihn nicht wirklich. Er wollte nur noch schlafen. Und er musste einfach darauf hoffen, dass sie ihn liebte, und seine kleinen Ausraster als liebevolle Besonderheit an ihm betrachtete.

Ja, das war der Plan. Und sein Gehirn ließ keinen anderen Schluss zu, als dass sie ihm vergeben würde. Denn würde sie das nicht tun… würde es sich vom Turm stürzen. So viel stand fest.

„Nein", sagte er nur, wohlwissend, dass es keine Antwort auf Goyles Frage war.

„Bist du… betrunken?", entfuhr es Goyle verblüfft. „Du warst gestern nicht hier! Und geschlafen hast du hier auch nicht!"

Draco fiel vornüber auf die Couch des Gemeinschaftsraums, von der die Erstklässler ängstlich aufgesprungen waren. Goyle war gegangen, die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hoch. Draco hörte dumpf, wie Goyle nach Pansy rief. Großartig.

Und es verging nicht viel Zeit, da hörte er Pansys unverkennbar zornige Schritte.

„Draco Malfoy!", fuhr sie ihn mit vollem Namen an.

„Hmmm", machte er in das Couchkissen und drehte sich schwerfällig auf den Rücken. „Du bist ein scheiß Idiot! Wo warst du? Was erlaubst du dir, abzuhauen? Kingston sagt, du wärst nach Hogsmeade verschwunden, gestern Nacht!" Draco blinzelte müde Pansy entgegen.

„Sicher. Ich hab dort die Nacht mit zwölf bärtigen Zwergen-Huren verbracht und mein Vermögen verspielt", frotzelte er, und Pansys Augen weiteten sich, als würde sie seine Worte für eine Sekunde in Erwägung ziehen. „Pansy, nerv mich jetzt nicht, ok?"

Aber das machte es nicht besser, denn Pansys Hände fanden den Weg auf ihre Hüften. „Draco Malfoy", begann sie wieder mit seinem vollen Namen, und er stöhnte auf, „glaub ja nicht, dass ich es dir durchgehen lasse, dass du dich wieder hängen lässt!"

„Pansy, du hast mir immer alles durchgehen lassen", korrigierte er sie gähnend.

„Jetzt nicht mehr!", sagte sie scharf.

„Nein?", wollte er belustigt wissen. „Hat die zukünftige Mrs Zabini auf einmal neue Weltvorstellungen?"

„Streit mit Granger, hm? War es unter ihrem Pantoffel zu unbequem, Draco?", erkundigte sich Pansy spöttisch, und Draco drehte den Kopf zur Seite, tiefer ins Kissen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du deine Klappe halten würdest. Du findest bestimmt irgendetwas Belangloses zu tun, Pansy. Irgendein Nagel, der noch keine giftig rote Farbe hat. Irgendeine arme Haarsträhne, die deinem Zauberstab entkommen ist", knurrte er müde.

„Witzig, Draco. Ich hoffe, du verschläfst heute! Und dann musst du in deiner stinkenden, faltigen, alten Uniform auf den Ball gehen", erwiderte sie nur, aber Draco schloss bereits die Augen. „Und ich hoffe, Granger geht doch noch mit Kingston!", giftete Pansy abschließend, aber Draco würdigte das mit keiner Antwort mehr. Das sollte sie wagen. Er freute sich. Dann konnte er Kingston doch noch umbringen. Es war seltsam, wie die Dinge eine seltsame Perspektive annehmen konnte, wenn man genug Alkohol trank, um sich beschissen zu fühlen, und zu merken, dass man nur ein Mädchen wollte. Eins und sonst keines. Und wenn Potter sieben Zwillinge hätte, und Granger mit allen sieben zusammen ziehen wollen würde, würde Draco wahrscheinlich nicht mal großartig zögern, nur um bei ihr zu sein.

Er musste seiner Mutter schreiben. Er musste seine kurze Panik erklären und ihr eröffnen, dass er nicht nach Frankreich wollte. Nicht musste, denn Granger liebte ihn auch hier. Einfach so. Trotz seines Namens. Trotz seiner Launen. Trotzdem er ein Ekel war.

Zumindest hoffte er das. Nein, er war sich fast sicher. Außerdem hatte er ihr etwas mitgebracht. Mädchen liebten Geschenke. Das war doch immer so. Er würde mit ihr reden. Noch vor dem Ball. Aber erst mal würde er ganz kurz seine Augen ausruhen. Nur ganz kurz….

Keine Sekunde später war auf der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum eingeschlafen.

…-

Und als er keine gefühlte Sekunde später aufwachte, war er allein. Er gähnte herzhaft, drehte sich noch einmal auf der Couch um, bevor er mit einem Ruck gerade saß.

_Scheiße_.

Hastig rieb er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, blickte sich um und fragte sich, wo zur Hölle alle Leute abgeblieben waren. Pansy hatte ihn nicht mehr geweckt. Nein, er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass sie allen anderen verboten hatte, ihn anzurühren, damit er verschlief. Er erhob sich eilig, denn er wollte duschen, wollte sich fertig machen, musste zu ihr.

„Scheiße!", entfuhr es ihm, als ihm die Wanduhr verriet, dass er bereits zu spät war. Halb sechs. Um sechs begann alles. Und er… trug die Sachen von gestern. „Fuck, fuck, fuck", fluchte er bei jedem Schritt und fühlte sich grenzenlos überfordert. Gähnend lief er nach oben, suchte seine Sachen zusammen und wusste, dass er es niemals pünktlich schaffen würde. Niemals.

„Wenn die Schulsprecher nach vorne komme würden?", rief Dumbledore vom Lehrertisch mit feierlicher Stimme, und Hermine hasste es, zuzugeben, dass sie wusste, dass er immer noch nicht hier war. Unschlüssig erhob sie sich, strich über das Kleid, was ihr noch passte, und sah sich um.

Die Augen ruhten auf ihr. Die Halle schimmerte in blauen Farben, und sie war vorhin beinahe überrascht gewesen, dass die Vertrauensschüler es tatsächlich geschafft hatten, mal zu gehorchen. Die Deko erstreckte sich in Lampions über die hohen Wände, blaue Blumen aus Glanzpapier, magisch verzaubert, bewegten sich auf den Tischen. Blumenbouquets in hohen Vasen häuften sich in blau und magenta, standen in den Ecken der Halle, vor den Fenstern, vor der aufgebauten Bar.

Dumbledore erlaubte den unteren Klassen bei der Rede dabei zu sein. Allerdings bekamen die Gemeinschaftsräume an diesem speziellen Abend das Essen von den Elfen gebracht. Die Halle gehörte heute Abend denen, die Abschluss feierten.

Gleich würden die Haustische verschwinden, und die Halle wäre ein riesiger Tanzsaal, mit vereinzelten runden Tischen. Hermine war gespannt auf die Platzkartenverteilung. Pansy war zuständig dafür gewesen, und Hermine ärgerte sich bereits, dass sie Pansy dafür eingeteilt hatte.

Ihr Kleid war schlicht. Es endete über ihren Knien, fiel bis zur Taille eng, und dann in fließendem Stoff zu ihren Knien. Es hatte keine Ärmel, und war ein hübsches Sommerkleid. Nicht wirklich ein Abschlussballkleid. Aber bei der Aufregung hatte sie dafür wirklich keine Zeit gehabt. Ihre Absätze waren nicht wirklich vorhanden. Denn sie konnte nicht gut auf ihnen laufen. Es waren eher Ballerinas, die sie trug, mit kleinen Absätzen, in beige.

Die Haare trug sie auf der rechten Seite lang und lockig, hatte sie aber von Ginny mit einer silbernen Spange auf der linken Seite zurückgesteckt bekommen, und auf der Seite sah man auch die langen silbernen Ohrringe funkeln, die sie heute trug. Ihr Makeup war dezent, aber heute war es vorhanden. Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander, verteilte den schimmernden Gloss und schritt dann zu Dumbledore nach vorne.

Es war dann, dass sie Schritte hörte.

Und fast war sie schockiert.

Er war da. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, obwohl sie nicht wusste, warum. Er war Schulsprecher. Er war Schüler hier. Es war sein Abschluss, egal, wie er ihr gegenüber stand. Ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Er trug einen mitternachtschwarzen Anzug. Ein weißes Hemd, und eine schmale, schwarze Krawatte, die sie an ein Poster von den Beatles erinnerte, was bei ihren Eltern im Gästezimmer hing. Er wirkte englisch und schick, und sie fand es ungerecht, wie sein Anblick ihr den Atem verschlagen konnte.

Der Anzug saß perfekt, maßgeschneidert, nicht wie Rons abgetragenes Erbstück von George. Immerhin besaß Ron nicht mehr den alten Festumhang, dachte sie dumpf.

Er erreichte sie, hatte aufgeschlossen, und sein Duft streifte sie. Er roch unglaublich gut. Seine Haare lagen so anbetungswürdig, dass sie seine Frisur am liebsten zerstrubbelt hätte.

Und sein Blick glitt über ihre Erscheinung. Die grauen Augen wachsam und unlesbar.

Sie musste ihm einfach nur atemlos entgegengestarrt haben. Er bewegte eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, so dass auf seiner Stirn eine schmale Falte erschein. Dann ruckte er kaum merklich mit dem Kopf, bedeutete ihr, weiterzugehen.

Und endlich setzte sie sich in Bewegung, ignorierte ihn, so gut es eben ging und dann standen sie zusammen vorne. Vor dem Lehrertisch.

Es war der letzte Abend in der Großen Halle.

Und es überkam sie plötzlich. Sie hatte so viel Zeit damit verschwendet, sich zu ärgern, sich Sorgen zu machen, nachzudenken, Dinge zu bereuen, dass sie ganz vergessen hatte, sich damit abzufinden, dass sie Hogwarts verlassen würde.

Und nur am Rande ging ihr auf, dass sie sich nicht wirklich um großartige letzte Worte gekümmert hatte. Und während er neben ihr stand, lag ihr Gehirn ziemlich blank.

Aber sie räusperte sich. Das war ihr Moment. Und er würde ihn nicht zerstören können.

„Meine… lieben Mitschüler", begann sie, nervös, aufgeregt, mit bebender Stimme, „heute ist unser letzter Abend hier, auf Hogwarts. In unserem Zuhause." Andächtige Stille herrschte. „Es… es war mir gar nicht vollkommen bewusst", räumte sie entschuldigend ein. „Nach dem Krieg, dem Chaos, der Entführung, der Amnesie", zählte sie trocken auf und erntete Lacher von allen Haustischen. „Ich glaube, ich finde heute Abend nicht die richtigen Worte, um meine Dankbarkeit euch, der Schule und den Lehrern zum Ausdruck zu bringen", flüsterte sie und wischte sich präventiv die noch nicht vorhandenen Tränen von der Wange.

„Vielleicht kann ich aushelfen?", bot er neben ihr an. Am Slytherintisch wurde verhalten gelacht. Sie sah ihn nicht an, sie konnte nicht, aber er schien nicht auf ihre Bestätigung zu warten, denn er zog einen Zettel aus seiner Anzugtasche. Ihr Kiefer lockerte sich verblüfft. Er hatte eine Rede geschrieben? Das konnte nicht sein!

„Einige kennen mich vielleicht", begann er, äußerst charmant. Seine Stimme hatte einen samtenen Klang angenommen. „Ich bin Draco Malfoy, der andere Schulsprecher", stellte er sich mit lakonischer Ironie vor, und nun lachten einige Schüler mehr als nur die Slytherins.

„Ich wurde zum Schulsprecher ernannt, weil…" Er tat so als müsse er nachdenken, bis er schließlich die Achseln zuckte. Wieder lachten die Schüler auf. „Ich weiß es nicht", gab er ehrlich zu. „Ich nehme an, wegen der Noten, oder einfach aus Spaß, weil es wohl nichts kontroverseres gibt, als den Sohn eines Todessers neben eine Muggelgeborene zu stellen und zu warten, was passiert", fuhr er fort, während selbst der Gryffindortisch einige Lacher nicht unterdrücken konnte. Langsam hob sich ihr Blick. Unauffällig, so dass er es nicht bemerkte oder darauf reagierte.

„Ich mache gerne Partys", erklärte er jovial. Einige Slytherins reckten die Daumen in die Höhe. „Ich übertreibe gerne gewisse Dinge", fuhr er achselzuckend fort. „Es liegt vielleicht daran, dass mein Vater gestorben ist", schloss er ruhiger. Die Rede sank in seiner Hand. „Als Slytherin ist es manchmal schwer, sich auf andere einzulassen. Und mit andere, meine ich andere Häuser", ergänzte er mit vielsagend erhobener Augenbraue. Wieder lachten die Schüler auf. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und wandte den Blick ab. „Ich war bisher ein schlechter Schulsprecher", gab er zu. „Aber ich hatte Glück, dass ich dieses Amt nicht alleine belegt habe, sonst wäre eine Anarchie mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ausgebrochen", gab er zu bedenken, und jetzt nickten die Gryffindors.

Und sie spürte seinen Blick auf sich ruhen.

„Ich habe mich oft gefragt, was ich hier tue. Was ich hier soll. Was hier passieren könnte, was mich erkennen lässt, wovon andere so viel erzählt haben. Menschen, die einen ändern, Freunde, die man findet. Mein Vater hat gesagt, echte Freunde findet man nur in Slytherin, und selbst dort ist man allein." Und die Slytherins reagierten nicht. Sie buhten nicht, schüttelten nicht die Köpfe, sondern betrachteten ihn ernsthaft.

„Echte Freunde findet man in Gryffindor, in Hufflepuff, in Ravenclaw. In Slytherin findet man Feinde fürs Leben", erklärte er grinsend. „Aber ein guter Feind, kann einen guten Freund abgeben. Eventuell", ergänzte er, und Hermine sah, dass Harrys Mundwinkel sich tatsächlich hoben. Fast wäre ihr Mund aufgeklappt.

„Jedenfalls", fuhr Draco neben ihr fort, und sein Blick senkte sich wieder auf seinen Zettel, „habe ich hier gefunden, wonach alle suchen. Er sah sie an. „Hermine Granger ist stur, unverbesserlich, unglaublich anstrengend und zieht Punkte ab, für Dinge, die mir nicht einmal auffallen würden." Wieder lachten einige Schüler, und Hermines Mund öffnete sich perplex. Aber er hatte ihren Namen gesagt, und sie spürte die Röte in den Wangen. „Sie ist ernsthaft überrascht und tatsächlich persönlich verletzt, wenn ein Slytherin die Regeln bricht", ergänzte er, und diesmal lachte Pansy auf. „Tatsächlich sind auch wir ihre Schäfchen. Sie macht keinen Unterschied zwischen den Häusern. Sie ist genauso streng mit uns, wie mit den Gryffindors."

Und die Gryffindors nickten. Hermine biss zornig die Zähne zusammen. Allesamt Verräter!

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ein Schulsprecher sein muss. Was ihn auszeichnet. Wie gut er mit den Schülern zurechtkommen muss, oder wie fair er zu sein hat. Aber ich kann annehmen, dass – wenn man nur halb so perfekt ist wie Hermine Granger neben mir – man einen guten Job leistet", schloss er achselzuckend. Noch mehr Röte stieg in ihre Wange und sie wünschte, er würde aufhören zu reden.

„Vielleicht werden wir Heiler im Mungo, Auroren in Potters Team", zählte er auf, „vielleicht werden wir Lehrer hier, magische Architekten oder schlichte Kesselflicker – oder, wenn man Syltherin ist, Teilhaber von irgendwelchen reichen Firmen", ergänzte er, während einige Slytherins zustimmend nickten. „Aber wir werden die Zeit hier nicht vergessen."

Dann drehte er seinen Zettel um, damit die Schüler ihn sehen konnten. „Dieser Zettel hier", begann er lächelnd, „ist übrigens leer. Ich hatte natürlich keine Zeit mehr, eine Rede zu schreiben, denn ich habe verschlafen", gab er achselzuckend zu, und die Schüler lachten erneut. „Aber auf die Illusion kommt es an", schloss er zwinkernd. Gott, er war so unglaublich arrogant. Aber Hermines Knie waren dennoch weich. Er steckte den leeren Zettel zurück in seine Anzugtasche.

„Man sollte nicht zu lange in der Vergangenheit leben", sagte er ruhig, und dann ergriff er ihre Hand. Sie war stocksteif vor Schreck, und die Schüler schienen allesamt die Luft anzuhalten. Ihr Blick war starr geradeaus gerichtet. Sie sah ihn nicht an, nahm gar nichts wahr, außer seine warmen Finger, die sich mit ihren verbanden, und sie konnte nichts tun, außer ihn gewähren zu lassen. Sie hörte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme. „Die Zukunft beginnt jetzt für uns, aber… lasst uns vorher noch feiern! Wir wünschen euch einen perfekten letzten Abend!", verkündete er laut, und die Schüler brachen in tosenden Applaus aus.

Sie spürte wie er sich näher zu ihr lehnte. „Wie war das?", flüsterte er neben ihrem Ohr. „Ok?", erkundigte er sich lächelnd neben ihr, und sie zwang sich zu einem teilnahmslosen Blick in seine grauen Augen. Aber es war unheimlich schwer, wenn sie ihm so nahe war, wenn er mal wieder so perfekt war! Aber sein Ausdruck wurde ernster. „Bist du noch sauer wegen gestern?", fragte er tatsächlich dreist, und sie entzog ihm ihre Hand zornig.

Um sie herum, wirkten die Zauber mittlerweile. Die Haustische verschwanden, irgendwann setzte die magische Musik ein, und die Schüler schwärmten durch die Halle. Die jüngeren Schüler mussten gehen, verabschiedeten sich lautstark, und die älteren begannen, Sektgläser zu verteilen.

„Denk ja nicht, dass ich auf deine Show reinfalle", zischte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Sie kannte ihn doch. Er konnte charmant sein, wenn er wollte.

„Meine Show?", wiederholte er unschuldig. Aber er kam näher. Sie musste ruhiger atmen. „Habe ich dir gesagt, wie unglaublich fantastisch du heute aussiehst?"

„Malfoy, lass es. Du hast gestern klar genug-"

„-es tut mir leid", unterbrach er sie. „Es ist schwer, mit dir mitzuhalten", erklärte er kopfschüttelnd. Ihre Stirn legte sich in ungläubige Falten. „Du hast vor gar nichts Angst", ergänzte er. „Nicht mal vor einer Zukunft mit mir. Ich habe Angst vor einer Zukunft mit mir."

Ihr Mund öffnete sich stumm. Was sollte sie dazu sagen. „Ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir, wenn ich Zweifel habe, wenn ich verrückt werde, wenn ich ein Arschloch bin, denn… ich liebe dich, Hermine Granger. Mehr als alles auf dieser Welt."

Und sie biss die Zähne fest zusammen, aber die Tränen rollten trotzdem über ihre Wange. Sofort folgte sein Daumen der ersten Träne, wischte sie liebevoll von ihrer Wange und griff in seine Anzugtasche, um eine schmale Silberkette hervorzuziehen.

„Was…?", begann sie, aber am Ende der Kette hing ein silbernes Herz. Es schimmerte im magischen Licht der Halle, und sie erkannte, es war das alte Schulsprecherabzeichen. Er musste es aufgehoben haben und… scheinbar hatte er es zu einer Kette gemacht. Oder machen lassen?! In der Mitte waren in Gold feine Zeichen eingesetzt. ‚D & H'

Es war wunderschön. Und sie konnte sich fast nicht vorstellen, dass er diesen Aufwand tatsächlich betrieben hatte. Für sie.

„Mein Herz ist deins. Wenn du es willst", ergänzte er lächelnd.

„Draco, du bist… so ein Idiot", schniefte sie, aber schon hatte er den Verschluss der Kette geöffnet und sie ihr um den Hals gelegt. Geschickt verschloss er die Kette, und das Herz hing angenehm kühl und schwer um ihren Hals. Sein Zeigefinger berührte sanft das Silber. Sie schüttelte immer noch den Kopf, auch als er seinen senkte.

Und unbemerkt von den übrigen Schülern, die lachten, an ihnen vorbei liefen, den letzten Abend feierten, legte er seine Lippen sanft auf ihren Mund. Ihre Augen schlossen sich augenblicklich, und all die Schwere, all die Trauer fiel von ihr ab. Sie atmete ihn ein, während tausend Schmetterlinge in ihrem Innern flatterten. Sie legte die Arme verlangend um seinen Hals, und er reagierte sofort, zog sie an sich, und seine Zunge glitt mühelos zwischen ihre Lippen.

Das Gefühl in ihrer Mitte war unerträglich leicht. Sie hatte alles um sich herum vergessen, spürte nur noch ihn.

„Hey", vernahm sie irgendwann neben sich Harrys Stimme. Erschrocken über sich selbst und ihre Unverfrorenheit, alles andere zu vergessen, löste sie sich von Dracos Lippen. Unwillig ließ er es zu. Beide wandten sie sich Harry zu. „Ich will das kurz machen", sagte Harry unwirsch. „Fang, Malfoy", sagte er knapp und warf Draco etwas Silbernes zu.

Draco fing es mit der rechten Hand, öffnete seine Faust und sein Blick ruhte auf einem Paar silberner Schlüssel. Dann hob sich sein Blick zu Harrys Gesicht.

„Man sollte nicht zu lange in der Vergangenheit leben", wiederholte Harry nun achselzuckend Dracos Worte. Dracos Mund öffnete sich tonlos. „Willkommen", schloss Harry schließlich, und Draco nickte nach einer stillen weiteren Sekunde.

„Wir sehen uns später, Hermine", wandte sich Harry an sie, und Hermine nickte, immer noch mit hochroten Wangen. Dracos Finger schlossen sich um die Schlüssel.

„Das ist es also", sagte Draco nun abwesend. „Unsere Zukunft." Fest hielt er die Schlüssel zum Grimmauld Place in seiner Faust, und Hermine ergriff seine andere Hand.

„Erst morgen", erwiderte sie lächelnd. „Ich liebe dich übrigens auch", ergänzte sie leiser. Sein Blick senkte sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal. „Wir wäre es, wenn wir jetzt unseren Abschluss feiern?", schlug sie ihm sanft vor. Er wirkte ein wenig atemlos, hielt immer noch die Schlüssel in der Hand.

Und ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich unwillkürlich.

„Was?", fragte er etwas besorgt.

„Ich liebe dich", wiederholte sie ein wenig verblüfft, denn sie konnte es kaum glauben. Hier, in der Großen Halle, wo sie sich angefeindet hatten, wo sie an verschiedenen Tischen gesessen hatten, wo sie immer eine Gryffindor und ein Slytherin gewesen waren, standen sie nun, Hand in Hand, zusammen. An ihrem letzten Tag.

„Schockierend, hm?", wertete er ihre Überraschung mit erhobener Augenbraue. Aber auch er wirkte ehrfürchtiger als sonst. Und dann musste sie grinsen. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich zeitgleich. Es spielte ein schneller, fröhlicher Song, wie er zu einem Abschluss passte.

„Hast du immer noch Angst?", wollte sie probehalber von ihm wissen. Kurz schien er nachzudenken.

„Du nicht?", wich er einer Antwort aus, und sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Nein", gestand sie lachend ein, und lächelnd fuhr er durch ihre Haare, griff sanft in ihren Nacken und senkte seine Lippen erneut auf ihre. Er sprach gegen ihre Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine. Danke", flüsterte er, und küsste sie erneut. Ihre Augen schlossen sich glücklich, und sie nahm an, das Drama würde dennoch wahrscheinlich niemals aufhören. Aber… es war gar nicht so schlimm. Es hielt sie wachsam, ließ sie niemals vergessen, warum sie ihn liebte.

Und es war fast zu leicht, alles um sich herum zu vergessen.

Denn sie konnte es sehen.

Sie würden zusammen ziehen, mit Harry und Ginny.

Ginny würde runder werden, Harry würde bei den Auroren anfangen. Draco? Draco würde machen, was er machen wollte, vielleicht auch im Ministerium? Vielleicht wollte er ja ebenfalls Auror werden?

Und sie…? Sie wusste noch nicht, was sie wollte. Vielleicht ging sie zurück nach Hogwarts, arbeitete bei Gringotts, bei Flourish und Blotts! Sie würde etwas finden. Ron würde im Zauberscherzeladen anfangen.

Und dann käme das Baby. Sie würden ein Zimmer renovieren, ganz in blau, denn Hermine fühlte, dass Ginny einen Sohn bekommen würde. Harry würde ihn gerne James nennen, das wusste Hermine. Sie würden jeden Abend zusammen essen, würden Schichten einlegen, um Ginny zu entlasten, würden sich alle um das Baby kümmern.

Und sie und Draco würden sehen, wie es aufwächst. Sie würden Probleme haben, denn, wer hatte die nicht? Aber sie würden sie gemeinsam lösen können. Nach jedem Streit wäre es tausendmal schöner als zuvor.

Und dann… dann würde sie schwanger werden. Von ihm. Dann würden sie ausziehen, sich ein eigenes Häuschen suchen, irgendwo auf dem Land. Vielleicht wären sie dann schon verheiratet? Sie würden so glücklich sein. Hermine konnte es schon vor sich sehen.

Und sie konnte nicht fassen, wie sehr sie ihn liebte.

Er löste sich von ihr und blickte in ihre verträumten Augen hinab.

„An was denkst du?", wollte er rau von ihr wissen. Aber sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Es war nicht wichtig, es würde sowieso passieren. Sie musste es ihm gar nicht erst sagen. „Ich habe dich vermisst", raunte er in ihr Ohr, und Schauer erfassten sie. „Wie wäre es, wenn… wir diese Party schon ein wenig eher verlassen würden, um die Zukunft zu beginnen?", schlug er mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln vor, und sie konnte nicht einmal so tun, als würde sie es schockieren.

Denn es ging ihr wie ihm. Sie konnte gar nicht erwarten, dass alles in Erfüllung ging. Und sie sagte, was sie von jetzt an am liebsten immer auf seine Fragen antworten würde. Mit voller Liebe, aus tiefstem Herzen.

„Ja, Draco", erwiderte sie so glücklich, dass er wohl nicht an sich halten konnte und sie noch ein weiteres Mal küssen musste und an sich zog, ehe sie still und leise, unbemerkt und ohne jede Reue oder ein schlechtes Gewissen, die Große Halle Hand in Hand verließen.

Hermine wusste es mit Sicherheit. Wie es auch ausging – es würde ein wunderbares Abenteuer werden….

– The End –


End file.
